Chroniques des jours heureux
by Lapaumee
Summary: Comment étaient-ils, ces jours heureux, du temps où Lily s'appelait encore Evans, où les Maraudeurs couraient dans les couloirs et où Rogue n'était qu'un Serpentard demi-sang plutôt maltraité ? Venez le découvrir ici ! MAJ le 20 de chaque mois (ou presque).
1. prologue

Bonjour bonjour!

Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie... Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, écrite en collaboration avec **Tallia **(pour ceux qui connaissent, elle a publié un texte dans les "Chroniques" d'Alixe). Cette fic est beaucoup plus ambitieuse que celles que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, mais nous la mènerons à bout en essayant de ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre les chapitres...

L'objectif, donc, ici, est de raconter la vie, à Poudlard et peut-être après, des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Rogue. Nous avons tenté de respecter au maximum les indications de JKR, que ce soient celles du livres ou les plus de ses interviews ou de son site internet, mais j'avoue que nous avons quand même pris quelques libertés, en particulier en ce qui concerne les parents de James... Et malgré nos 4 mains, nos 2 cerveaux, nos relectures, nos brouillons, nos dossiers et nos tableaux, il est possible que certaines choses nous aient échappé! Auquel cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, mais n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler.

Enfin, un merci et un clin d'oeil à Alixe, pour ses conseils et sa première relecture... Si vous ne connaissez pas ses fics, courrez les dévorer!

PS: Bien sûr, rien n'est à nous...

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Devant la grille imposante, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Instinctivement, Peter se colla un peu plus contre la jupe de sa mère.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Mon chéri, on en déjà parlé. Je dois aller à la boutique aider ton père.

- Je voudrais aller avec toi.

Sa mère soupira. Elle l'avait déjà eu, cette conversation.

- Tu es encore un peu jeune. Quand tu seras plus grand.

Peter prit une moue boudeuse.

- Et puis, tu l'as déjà rencontré, continua-t-elle. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais vous vous étiez bien entendu.

Levant la main, elle fit tinter le carillon qui résonna dans l'air. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis, avec lenteur, les grilles s'écartèrent, dévoilant une longue allée de gravier menant jusqu'au perron.

Serrant la main de Peter, sa mère prit une inspiration et s'avança. Arrivés sur la dernière marche, la porte s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison darda ses grands yeux sur eux. Peter eut un mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

- Oui ? fit la créature d'une voix fluette.

- Je voudrais voir Helen Potter, fit sa mère.

L'elfe s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, ferma la porte derrière eux puis les précéda dans un couloir jusque dans un salon où une femme lisait un livre, assise sur un sofa non loin d'une cheminée illuminée par un feu chaleureux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elle releva la tête et sourit quand elle les reconnut.

- Vivian ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à venir me voir. Et avec Peter en plus ! James sera content. Je vais le faire venir. Entrez, entrez. Farfadet, va chercher du thé. Et appelle James. Dis-lui que Peter est là.

Gênés devant un tel accueil, Peter et sa mère s'avancèrent lentement et cette dernière s'empressa de tempérer les ardeurs de la maîtresse de maison.

- Helen, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je ne fais que passer. Il faut que j'aille aider Sam à la boutique.

- Et comment va-t-il, ce cher Samuel ? Les affaires vont bien ?

- Il va bien, merci. Et les affaires ne vont pas trop mal en ce moment. La rentrée approche et vous savez comment sont les élèves… Chacun veut son animal de compagnie…

- Bien sûr ! Moi-même, je me souviens… Je voulais une chouette hulotte. J'ai mis longtemps à la choisir.

- C'est toujours comme ça. Et c'est pour ça que Samuel a besoin d'aide. Seul, c'est difficile de répondre à toutes les demandes.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais asseyez-vous, Vivian. Farfadet va revenir avec le thé.

- Je ne vais pas rester. Sam m'attend. Je suis venue parce que… Je me demandais…si vous pouviez me rendre un service.

- Mais bien sûr ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voilà… Peter est trop jeune pour aller à la boutique. Et je voulais savoir si…dans les jours qui viennent, je pouvais vous le confier quand je dois y aller.

A ce moment, un garçon de l'âge de Peter entra en trombe dans la pièce, les cheveux en bataille ornés de feuilles et une griffure sur la joue.

- Maman ! cria-t-il. J'ai failli foncer dans un arbre mais j'ai réussi à l'éviter cette fois !

Helen se passa une main sur le visage, dans un geste à la fois découragé et résigné.

- James, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas faire ce genre de choses ? Si ça continue, je vais te confisquer ton balai. Viens dire bonjour. Tu te rappelles de Peter ? Vous avez joué une ou deux fois ensemble.

Avec un grand sourire déjà charmeur, James s'avança et éleva son visage radieux vers Vivian.

- Bonjour Madame, fit-il. Bonjour Peter.

- Bonjour, répondit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

- Peter va rester avec nous aujourd'hui, expliqua Helen. Et peut-être aussi les jours qui vont suivre.

Vivian eut un sourire soulagé.

- Alors, vous acceptez ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serai ravie de prendre Peter à chaque fois que ça vous arrange. James et lui joueront tous les deux.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, vraiment. Je… A présent, je dois y aller. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester pour le thé.

Elle se pencha vers Peter et l'embrassa sur le front tandis qu'il s'agrippait de nouveau à sa jupe.

- Tu vas rester avec Helen et James, d'accord ?

Peter baissa les eux et hocha tristement la tête. Il savait que ce n'était plus le moment de discuter.

- Tu seras sage ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises, comme la dernière fois avec Tante Mildred ?

- Non, maman.

- Alors, au revoir, mon chéri. A ce soir.

Elle se redressa tandis qu'Helen se levait.

- Je vous raccompagne, dit-elle tandis que toutes deux sortaient du salon.

Resté seul avec James, Peter n'osa pas parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais le silence fut de courte durée.

- C'était quoi la bêtise ? demanda James avec un air d'intense curiosité.

- Avec Tante Mildred ?

- Oui.

- J'ai attrapé une araignée et je l'ai mise dans sa tasse de thé. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle a failli casser sa baguette.

James eut un petit rire.

- Ç'a dû être drôle.

- Oui mais…après, j'ai été puni. J'ai été au coin pour le reste de la journée.

- Moi aussi, maman me met au coin.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que Peter décida cette fois de rompre.

- C'est vrai que tu as failli foncer dans un arbre ?

James prit un air satisfait.

- Oui. Mais je l'ai évité au dernier moment.

- Tu devais aller vite.

- Assez, oui. C'est mon nouveau balai. Tu veux le voir ?

- Oui !

- Suis-moi alors, fit James en se ruant hors de la pièce.

Curieux et contaminé par son enthousiasme, Peter courut à sa suite sans se faire prier.

**oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

Lily et Pétunia Evans étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Maman attentive du haut de ses sept ans, Pétunia coiffait une poupée blonde, souriante et joufflue tandis que Lily habillait la sienne. Puis elles installèrent la théière en plastique et les deux tasses sur la petite table et se complimentèrent mutuellement sur la belle santé de leurs bébés respectifs en sirotant un thé imaginaire.

Mais Lily se lassait vite. Elle commença à soupirer et à ne plus répondre aux commentaires de sa sœur. Pétunia, de son côté, s'exaspérait de son inattention.

- Lily ! Je t'ai demandé ce que faisait ton mari comme métier !

- Mais je sais pas, moi !

- Eh ben, invente ! C'est le jeu !

- Mais j'en ai marre de ce jeu ! J'ai plus envie de jouer à la poupée. C'est toujours la même chose.

- Mais Lily ! Ça fait pas longtemps du tout qu'on joue ! Encore un peu !

- Non, grogna la petite.

- Allez Lily ! Tu sais bien que demain on re-va à l'école et que moi je pourrais pas jouer !

- M'en fiche !

- T'es vraiment méchante ! cria l'aînée, au bord des larmes.

- Non je suis pas méchante !

- Si tu es méchante ! Très méchante, même ! Méchante, méchante, méchante !

- Non, non, non, non !

- Si si si si !

- Non ! hurla Lily en tapant du pied par terre.

Au même moment, l'ampoule de la chambre éclata. Les fillettes se regardèrent un instant, rendues muettes par la stupeur, puis elles se précipitèrent toutes deux hors de la pièce en hurlant:

- Maman !

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

- Sirius, emmène donc tes cousines dans la salle de jeux.

- Oui, Mère, fit le petit garçon en se levant précipitamment.

Ses trois cousines, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa, le suivirent avec le même empressement: décidément, les conversations des adultes, ce n'était pas intéressant.

Dans la grande salle de jeux des Black, Andromeda poussa un profond soupir et prit un livre. Bellatrix s'empara d'un puzzle et Narcissa se mit dans un coin avec sa poupée, qu'elle emmenait partout. Sirius, tout naturellement, se dirigea vers Bellatrix et attrapa quelques pièces qu'il entreprit de comparer attentivement pour aider sa cousine. Mais elle les lui arracha des mains.

- Dégage. Va jouer ailleurs.

- Non, dit Sirius en croisant les bras. Je veux jouer avec toi à faire le puzzle de Poudlard.

- Et moi je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Dégage.

- Tu DOIS jouer avec moi !

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je veux ! Je suis l'Héritier, tu DOIS m'obéir ! Vous devez tous m'obéir et faire ce que je veux !

- Rêve toujours ! J'ai dix ans, tu en as cinq. Je fais deux fois ta taille. Et de toute façon, je ne t'obéirai jamais !

- Tu dois, insista Sirius, sévère. Tu es obligée.

- Il a raison, Bella, intervint Andromeda. Techniquement, tu dois lui obéir. Même si, aujourd'hui, tu es plus grande et plus forte que lui, dans quelques années, il faudra bien que tu te soumettes. Je suis l'aînée, mais l'Héritier, c'est lui.

- Tu vois ! claironna Sirius, triomphant. Je veux !

Avec un cri de rage, Bellatrix se jeta sur lui. Surpris, il ne pensa même pas à se défendre et tomba à la renverse. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il entreprit de lever les bras pour protéger son visage. Toute réplique semblait impossible, Bellatrix ressemblait à une furie. Elle le tapait partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre, elle pinçait, griffait, cherchait les points faibles. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de lui échapper. Il ne criait pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait les exhortations d'Andromeda, ordonnant à Bellatrix de s'arrêter. Narcissa, elle, s'était davantage reculée dans son coin et ne disait plus rien, serrant sa poupée dans ses bras.

Deux mains, fortes, sèches et sévères, séparèrent enfin les deux enfants. Némésis Black était furieuse.

- Bellatrix, dit-elle d'une voix sévère, c'est indigne de votre rang, du nom que vous portez, de votre famille ! Une femme ne se bat pas, et surtout pas avec ses poings comme une vulgaire moldue. Il y a d'autres moyens de frapper et d'exercer une vengeance... Mais jamais, jamais envers l'Héritier ! Vous devez vous soumettre devant lui.

Bellatrix baissa la tête. Sa tante faisait partie des rares personnes pour qui elle éprouvait un respect profond.

- Bien ! Cette histoire restera entre nous, inutile d'embêter les adultes avec vos chamailleries ridicules, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !

- Oui tante Némésis.

- Et vous Sirius. Merlin merci, vous n'avez pas crié, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Mais n'êtes-vous donc pas capable de vous défaire d'une femme ? N'êtes-vous pas un sorcier ? N'êtes-vous pas l'Héritier des Black ? Savoir vous faire obéir et respecter est le premier de vos devoirs. De la part de vos cousines comme de celles d'elfes de maisons, de moldus, de sang-de-bourbe ou d'un autre sorcier quel qu'il soit!

- Mais Mère !

- Silence ! Et allez vous changer ! On dirait que vous sortez de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sirius sortit, la rage au cœur. Bellatrix était plus grande, plus lourde, plus forte, et il n'avait même pas de baguette ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas le respecter ? Mère avait raison, il était l'Héritier, après tout !

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

Severus Rogue chantonnait doucement en jouant avec ses petites figurines. Comment disait Papa, déjà? Des conneries pour gosses de riches, oui, voilà, c'était ça. Severus ne comprenait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas très positif. Oui, parce que quand Papa disait ça, Maman pinçait les lèvres, et en général, elle faisait ça quand elle était fâchée. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était elle qui avait donné les figurines à Severus.

Enfin bon, Severus était quand même content de les avoir. Il évitait juste de jouer avec devant son père. De toute façon, il évitait de trop attirer l'attention sur lui quand papa était là. Quand il le faisait, ça se retournait souvent contre lui. Son père n'était pas souvent de bonne humeur. Une fois, Severus avait demandé pourquoi à sa Maman. Elle avait soupiré et dit que c'était à cause de son travail et de la conjoncture. Severus n'avait pas compris mais il n'avait pas insisté. Il valait mieux pas.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et Severus se dit que son père devait être rentré. Maman allait l'appeler pour le dîner. Heureusement, il commençait à avoir faim.

- Severus, à table !

Il abandonna ses jouets et descendit l'escalier à tout vitesse, s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira en regardant la soupe qui l'attendait. Son père sembla penser la même chose.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Il y a aussi des pâtes. Et une tranche de jambon par personne.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, Tobias, oui ! Je te rappelle que pour acheter ce... cette nourriture, je n'ai que l'argent que tu me donnes ! Alors si ce n'est pas assez, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, travailler plus, moins boire ta paie !

- Comme si c'était ma faute ! T'es une sorcière, pourtant, hein ? Alors pourquoi tu peux pas... Je ne sais pas, moi, faire apparaître une bonne dinde ? Ou un steak ?

- Parce que la nourriture est la première des cinq principales exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire...

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Et alors ?

- Alors, cela veut dire que personne ne peut faire apparaître de la nourriture du néant. Même les plus grands sorciers ne pourraient le faire.

- C'est bien dommage ! Comme quoi, finalement, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, d'être un sorcier. On crève de faim comme les autres ! Ils ne sont pas meilleurs que nous.

- Bien sûr que si, renifla Eileen. La preuve, tu es absolument incapable d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette.

- Peut-être bien, mais après tout, toi, la petite princesse sorcière, tu t'es bien enfuie de ton château pour venir m'épouser moi, au lieu d'un de tes prétendants sorciers.

Eileen Rogue baissa la tête et Severus plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe.

- Je suis désolé, Leen, dit Tobias à voix basse. Je suis bien content que tu m'aies épousé. C'est juste que tout va mal en ce moment.

- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme.

Severus mangea avec plus d'entrain. En ce moment, ses parents criaient beaucoup. Heureusement, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Mais Severus n'aimait pas du tout du tout quand ils criaient, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'ils disaient. Souvent, papa disait que maman était inutile, et Severus avait l'impression qu'il lui reprochait d'être une sorcière. Oui, parce que sa maman avait une baguette et des pouvoirs magiques, et pas son papa. Et Severus aussi avait des pouvoirs magiques. Alors il espérait quand même que ce n'était pas ce qui fâchait son père, et qu'il l'aimerait encore, même quand il irait à Poudlard quand il serait grand, parce que Severus voulait vraiment y aller. Le seul truc qui lui faisait de la peine, c'était l'idée de ne plus revoir la jolie petite fille aux cheveux roux qui venait faire de la balançoire dans le square, pas très loin de chez lui.

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

Dans le jardin de la Ruche, la dernière maison du petit village de Merrytown avant la forêt, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, les trois enfants Lupin faisaient un bonhomme de neige en un froid mais lumineux jour d'hiver.

Persephon et Cassandra roulaient une énorme boule de neige pour faire le corps et Remus, du haut de ses cinq ans, courait autour de ses sœurs en cherchant comment il pourrait participer davantage.

- Remus, arrête donc de sautiller ! s'exclama Cassandra.

- Va donc demander à Maman... heu... des boutons, une écharpe, un balai... ajouta Persephon.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben, pour habiller le bonhomme, tiens ! Allez, dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'on le finisse avant le dîner.

Remus courut à l'intérieur de la maison et réclama ardemment les différents objets à sa mère. Tallis Lupin, souriante devant l'enthousiasme de son petit dernier, abandonna la préparation du repas et tenta de trouver ce qu'on lui réclamait avec tant de vivacité.

- Et l'écharpe ? Hein, Maman, hein, tu n'oublies pas de me donner l'écharpe ? Dis, maman, tu vas me donner une écharpe pour le monsieur, hein ?

- Oui, Remus, oui ! Attends donc un peu ! Merlin, cet enfant n'a vraiment aucune patience !

Enfin ravitaillé de tout le nécessaire, Remus rejoignit ses sœurs qui, entre temps, avaient la tête au-dessus du corps du bonhomme de neige. Cassandra enroula l'écharpe autour du cou du bonhomme, Persephon arrangea le balai puis proposa à Remus, qui ne cessait de sautiller, de le porter pour qu'il puisse poser les yeux. Il accepta avec joie et se mit devant sa sœur, dos à elle, les deux boutons bien serrés dans ses mains. Persephon plaça ses mains sous les bras du garçonnet, comme pour le soulever... Et, les descendant d'un coup, elle chatouilla son frère sans la moindre pitié. Hurlant de rire, il se tortillait en tous sens pour échapper à cette attaque lorsque Cassandra se joignit à la bataille en chatouillant à son tour sa sœur qui, pour se défendre, relâcha Remus. Les deux plus jeunes se jetèrent alors sur l'aînée qui s'enfuit. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée tout autour du jardin, les trois enfants s'effondrèrent dans la neige pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils retournèrent ensuite devant leur bonhomme de neige qui les attendait patiemment, Persephon porta Remus, qui posa les deux boutons, retrouvés dans la neige, en guise d'yeux pour le bonhomme.

-A table ! cria alors Tallis.

Les trois enfants attaquaient le poulet rôti lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Pas trop de soucis ? demanda doucement Tallis à son mari, visiblement fatigué;

- Ça va, ça va. Greyback a encore fait des siennes, quel pénible ! Mais rien de bien méchant, ajouta-t-il en avisant l'air apeuré de sa femme. Sans doute l'influence de la pleine lune. La nuit va être difficile, je suis content de ne pas être de garde.

- Papa, papa, papa, appelait Remus. Tu as vu ? On a fait un monsieur des neiges avec Perse et Cassy, aujourd'hui ! Il est beau, hein ? Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mon grand, je l'ai vu en passant. Il est très beau, mais il va avoir du mal à sentir : vous avez oublié de lui mettre un nez, non ?

Remus regarda ses sœurs, consterné.

- C'est pas grave, Remus, on le mettra demain, d'accord ? dit Persephon pour le consoler.

- Tu crois ? Mais si d'autres gens viennent, ils vont se moquer de lui s'il n'a pas son nez...

Tallis sourit et tendit une carotte à son fils dont le visage s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

- Allez, va lui mettre son nez, mais dépêche-toi !

- Oui maman !

Remus se précipita à l'extérieur, courut au bonhomme de neige, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et enfonça la carotte sous les deux boutons. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas, satisfait. Personne ne se moquerait de son monsieur des neiges ! Il nota, presque inconsciemment, que la lune brillait juste au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

Remus fit demi-tour pour repartir vers la maison et rencontra deux yeux jaunes. Effrayé, il fit deux pas en arrière. La bête hurla et s'avança vers lui, ouvrant la gueule. Remus voulait courir, crier, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans son bras, quand il vit les grandes dents se refermer dans sa chair, qu'il réussit à crier.

Il eu vaguement conscience ensuite qu'il tombait sur le sol enneigé. La bête avait lâché son bras et le surplombait, les babines retroussées, les yeux jaunes, grondant entre ses dents. Remus avait mal au bras. Il regarda. Il saignait fort, le sang coulait sur la neige. Au-dessus de la bête, la lune brillait, claire, indifférente, pleine, illuminant le sanglant de la scène d'une lumière froide. Remus cria encore.

La suite fut très floue. Ses parents sortirent en courant, la bête partit, il fut ramassé, soigné, embrassé, son bras fut bandé. Un médicomage vint même le voir. Puis un autre monsieur, aussi. Ce ne fut que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il apprit qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou, et surtout qu'il sut ce que cela signifiait.

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

- James ! Jaaaaaaaames ! T'es où ?

Peter passait de pièce en pièce, un certain sentiment d'inquiétude et de solitude remplaçant presque le jeu. Ce manoir était tellement grand, il se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'était plus si sûr de le connaître assez pour y retrouver James qui, lui, y était né.

- Allez, James, on joue plus ! C'est pas drôle et c'est pas juste ! cria encore une fois Peter dans les escaliers.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, venant de l'étage supérieur – ou de celui d'encore au-dessus–. Peter se précipita, ouvrit toutes les armoires, regarda sous le lit. James n'y était pas. Il traversa, entra dans une chambre vide, refit le même parcours. James n'y était pas. Il répéta l'opération jusque dans la dernière pièce avant de se résoudre à monter à l'étage supérieur.

Dans la deuxième pièce dans laquelle il entra, il aperçut des cheveux noirs derrière l'armoire. Il éclata de rire, heureux, enfin rassuré - il avait été inquiet ? - :

- James, vu ! Tes cheveux t'ont trahi !

- Zut ! s'exclama son ami en riant. C'est vraiment pas juste ! Bon, allez, je compte, tu vas te cacher. Mais tu sais, tu peux entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce du manoir, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours te cacher dans ma chambre ou au rez-de-chaussée.

- Oui, je sais...

- Allez, cours ! Un, deux, trois...

Peter dévala l'escalier aussi vite qu'il put. Où se cacher pour que James mette plus de trente secondes à le trouver ?

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

- Sirius ?

Le petit garçon, qui était vêtu d'une robe de soirée grise, leva la tête vers la femme brune vêtue de vert qui venait de prononcer son nom.

- Oui Mère ?

- Bien, tu vas descendre avec moi. Agrippa, Callisto et leurs filles vont bientôt arriver. N'oublies pas : tu es l'Héritier des Black, le futur de la famille. Tu dois te conduire correctement. Pas de bêtises, pas de farces. Tu sais que Grand-Père ne supporte pas ça. Pas de bataille avec Regulus. Ni avec Bellatrix, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, elle est trop grande, maintenant, elle doit avoir compris. Je veux que tu sois digne.

- Oui Mère.

- Parfait. Descendons.

Sirius suivit sa mère en soupirant. Toujours les mêmes recommandations, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Noël n'avait jamais particulièrement été une partie de plaisir, pour lui, plutôt une corvée. Malgré les cadeaux. Car en cette occasion, toute la famille Black était présente, donc Sirius devait tenir son rang, comme disait sa Mère, sous peine de représailles...

La cloche de l'entrée retentit, et Kreattur ouvrit la porte aux nouveaux venus. Oncle Agrippa, Tante Callisto, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa entrèrent, saluèrent la maîtresse de maison et suivirent Sirius qui les mena au grand salon. Son père et ses grands-parents s'y trouvaient déjà.

Comme d'habitude, Grand-Mère fut glaciale avec Tante Callisto. Elle ne se leva même pas. Grand-Père fut à peine plus sympathique. Sirius avait l'impression que cela empirait chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il devrait peut-être demander à Andromeda. En général, elle répondait gentiment à ses questions. Plus gentiment que Bellatrix ou qu'un adulte, en tout cas.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient restées debout, attendant qu'on les invite à s'asseoir. Mais Grand-Père avait d'autres choses à dire.

- Alors, Andromeda, ta sixième année se passe bien ? J'espère que tu réfléchis déjà à l'organisation de ton mariage avec le jeune Parkinson. Même si c'est ta mère qui s'occupe de tout, je veux que tu participes, c'est un très bon entraînement pour ta future vie de mère de famille. De plus, je veux que cela se fasse dès ta sortie de Poudlard.

- Oui Grand-Père, répondit Andromeda, la tête baissée. J'y réfléchis.

Bellatrix lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien. Grand-Père avait repris:

- Et toi, Bellatrix ? De bons résultats ?

- Oui grand-Père. Et il y avait une once de fierté dans sa voix.

- C'est bien. Il est important de défendre l'honneur des Black, les femmes de cette famille se doivent d'être intelligentes. Ainsi, en effet, les hommes le sont encore plus. Sirius te remerciera un jour : par tes relations, tu lui seras peut-être utile.

A son tour, Bellatrix baissa la tête, non sans jeter à son cousin ce regard qu'elle n'avait que pour lui depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient battus, et qu'il n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Narcissa ? Tu t'habitues bien à Poudlard ? Tes professeurs sont contents de toi ? Tu te fais des relations ?

- Oui Grand-Père.

- Parfait. Asseyez-vous.

La scène fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Némésis accompagnée d'oncle Alphard, le frère cadet de Grand-Père. Comme tout le monde était arrivé, ils passèrent dans la salle à manger pour le dîner.

Avec un soupir, Sirius s'assit à la place qu'il occupait toujours lors des réunions de famille : au milieu. Grand-Père s'assit à un bout, Némésis à sa droite et Callisto à sa gauche. En face de lui s'assit Père, entre Andromeda à gauche et Grand-Mère à droite. Sirius, lui, était entouré de Bellatrix et Narcissa. En face d'eux, les trois cadets avaient pris place: Alphard, Regulus et Agrippa.

Le repas fut d'une lenteur affligeante et habituelle, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pousser de longs soupirs. La conversation des adultes ne l'intéressait pas, il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient, et de toute façon, même s'il l'avait su... Il n'avait pas le droit de parler à table, sauf si on lui posait nommément une question, comme tous les enfants, alors... Mère lui lançait par moment des coups d'œil effrayants, et il faisait son possible pour ne pas gigoter, mais c'était difficile. Il s'ennuyait. A ses côtés, Bellatrix et Narcissa ne parlaient pas. Bon, d'accord, elles n'avaient pas le droit, mais de toute façon, elles n'avaient rien à lui dire. Bellatrix avait toujours l'air furieuse et Narcissa... Narcissa était un mystère pour Sirius.

Quel ennui, Merlin ! Il avait fini son assiette depuis longtemps et le dessert ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver. Pourquoi on ne les envoyait pas jouer, comme d'habitude? Morose, il contempla son assiette vide traversée par les couverts. Rien de très intéressant pour occuper ses mains. Et de toute façon, Mère ne voulait pas qu'on joue avec l'argenterie qui était précieuse. Et les verres alors? Est-ce qu'ils étaient précieux ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à le faire exploser comme une fois avec Kreattur ?

Plissant les yeux, Sirius se concentra sur son verre qui brillait dans la lumière des chandelles.

Le récipient explosa en mille éclats sur la nappe immaculée tandis que tout le monde sursautait ou poussait des cris.

Puis:

- Sirius Orion Black ! s'exclama sa mère.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise, mit les mains derrière son dos et contempla la tablée qui le toisait, consternée.

- Approchez, jeune homme.

Lentement, il contourna la table et s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle même pivotait sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- C'est de votre fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Oui, Mère.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait de quoi être fier ?

Oui, il était fier d'avoir réussi à faire exploser le verre. Ça lui avait pris moins de temps que la dernière fois. Mais il savait que pour sortir de table, il aurait du attendre la décision de Grand-Père. Alors, fier d'avoir interrompu le repas ?… Peut-être.

- Non, Mère, répondit-il en baissant volontairement les yeux.

- Alors, pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'idée, alors je l'ai fait.

Sa mère poussa un soupir tandis que Tante Callisto et Oncle Agrippa levaient les yeux au plafond. Son père et ses grands-parents l'observaient sans rien dire. Oncle Alphard, quant à lui, eut même un sourire :

- Allons, Némésis. Qu'ils aillent donc jouer. Le repas est long et le dessert est encore loin.

Grand-Père prononça alors les paroles tant attendues:

- Soit. Les enfants, allez jouer. Vous reviendrez pour le dessert.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Némésis se crispa mais se tut. Sirius vit Andromeda interroger Grand-Père du regard. Il hocha la tête, et Andromeda se leva pour suivre les petits. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Sirius saisit cependant la voix de son grand-père :

- Sirius, vous serez puni.

Dans la grande salle de jeux, il se trouva soudain désemparé. De toute façon, ses cousines ne voulaient jamais jouer avec lui, et Regulus était vraiment trop petit. Il ressortit donc de la pièce, dans l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais une forme assise dans les escaliers l'incita à se rapprocher. C'était Andromeda. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait une question à lui poser et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Dis, Andromeda. Pourquoi est-ce que Grand-Père et Grand-Mère sont aussi... méchants... avec ta mère ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de fils.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? De toute façon, c'est Père l'aîné, donc c'est lui qui héritera de tout, puis moi. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Rien. Mais une femme doit avoir des fils pour transmettre le nom de son époux, même s'il n'est que le cadet. Du moins, c'est l'avis de Grand-Père et Grand-Mère. Et aussi celui de tes parents et des miens.

Sirius retourna un instant cette réponse dans sa tête. Quelque chose le gênait, sans qu'il réussisse clairement à trouver ce que c'était. Qu'avait-elle dit exactement ?

- Et toi, ce n'est pas ton avis ?

Andromeda cessa de regarder le mur en face d'elle et se tourna pour faire face à son petit cousin, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça change, mes idées sur le mariage ou les moldus ? Chez les Black, personne n'a le droit d'avoir son avis, à part le chef de famille, et éventuellement l'Héritier. Je ne suis qu'une fille. Je n'ai qu'un seul rôle : faire un bon mariage pour être la digne représentante de ma famille.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

Sirius cherchait comment exprimer clairement ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Tu as quand même un avis, non ? Tu as dis que... même si tu es une fille, tu sais réfléchir : après tout, tu es à Serdaigle. Et puis, Mère aussi a des opinions, des idées, des avis... Et comment je pourrais mieux savoir que toi alors que tu es plus grande ? Tu connais beaucoup plus de choses que moi, c'est normal...

Andromeda éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Oui, Sirius, je sais réfléchir et j'ai un avis. En partie parce que je suis à Serdaigle. Et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien, d'être à Serdaigle ?

- Pour eux, non, pas vraiment, fit-elle avec un soupir.

Sirius perçut son désarroi et en fut peiné, même s'il ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi.

- Ça ne peut pas être si mal que ça, fit-il avec un sourire et une assurance feinte. Tu y es, et tu es une Black. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

Andromeda sourit doucement et il en fut satisfait.

- Tu es gentil, Sirius, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en repoussant sa main.

- Parce que… Toutes les maisons à Poudlard… Tu risques d'apprendre d'autres choses que ce que tes parents t'ont dit jusqu'à présent.

- Comment ça ? A Poudlard, tu crois qu'ils se trompent ? C'est pour ça que personne n'est content ? Ils se sont trompés en te mettant à Serdaigle ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses sur lesquelles on peut se tromper, Sirius.

Le jeune garçon se gratta l'arrière du crâne, perplexe. Ça devenait bien compliqué…

- Mais alors… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… C'est pas bien d'être à Serdaigle ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. On apprend des choses différentes selon les maisons dans lesquelles on va. Ou plutôt, on voit les choses de façon différente. Serdaigle ne dit pas et ne pense pas comme Serpentard. Et les Black vont tous à Serpentard parce qu'ils sont d'accord avec ce qu'on y dit.

- Donc, réfléchit Sirius, toi, tu n'es pas d'accord avec Serpentard ?

Andromeda détourna la tête d'un air gêné.

- Et c'est ça qui pose problème, poursuivait Sirius. Mais alors… ça veut dire que n'es pas vraiment une Black… Si toute la famille va à Serpentard sauf toi… Et pourtant, tu es de la famille… Donc tu es différente… C'est grave ?

- Non, Sirius. Ce n'est pas "grave". C'est juste embêtant. Pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Cela dit, j'ai de bons résultats, je suis fiancée… Tout le monde est très content. Je reste une Black.

- Et si, moi, je vais pas à Serpentard ? demanda soudain Sirius, fébrile. C'est grave ? C'est embêtant ?

- Peut-être un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La question méritait une réflexion profonde.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Mère ne serait sûrement pas très contente… Mais je resterai un Black, non ? Tu l'as dis toi-même. De toute façon, ce qui compte, c'est l'honneur et les grandes valeurs… C'est ce que Père dit toujours. En fait, je crois même que ça m'intéresserait, en y pensant bien…

- Fais attention, Sirius. Ce que tu apprendras ailleurs pourrait te faire changer.

- Mais l'Héritier restera toujours digne de la Famille, hein ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'Héritier, Sirius, il sera toujours tel qu'on veut qu'il soit, conforme à l'image des Black. C'est pour toi que je me fais du souci.

Sirius ne comprit pas. L'Héritier et lui, c'était une seule et même personne, non ?

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

En silence, Remus pleurait le long des ornières du chemin, le corps encore endolori même deux jours après la pleine lune.

Il détestait les grandes vacances. Tous les élèves partis à Poudlard pendant l'année revenaient et ça en faisait encore plus à éviter de fréquenter. Ça le minait, de ne voir personne et de s'amuser tout seul en courant après des écureuils qui n'en avait rien à fiche de lui et de ses noisettes, et il voyait donc s'approcher la fin du mois d'août avec bénédiction.

En attendant, il préférait rester sur ce chemin abandonné et envahie par les ronces – et donc les mûres – plutôt que d'aller sur la place du village. Ramasser des mûres pour sa mère quand on n'avait cure des griffures lui paraissait être une activité davantage digne de mérite et d'intérêt que de construire un château de sable détruit rapidement par un plus grand que lui.

Alors il alternait la cueillette et les brefs moments de désespoir sur les souches quand il pensait à l'avant-dernière nuit. Non pas qu'il s'en souvînt – il ne se souvenait jamais des nuits de pleine lune – mais à voir les traits tirés de son père le lendemain matin, il avait bien compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la nuit avait été difficile. Le silence avait été de mise, comme à chaque fois et, le menton dans une main à regarder un papillon voler sans le voir, il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment qu'on lui décrive ce qu'il faisait.

A la réflexion, non. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Avec un soupir, il se releva de la souche – du chêne, c'était assez confortable – et attrapa son panier. Presque plein, il pouvait rentrer. De toute façon, la lumière baissait, ç'allait être l'heure du repas.

Balançant le panier à bout de bras, il repartit en sens inverse, longeant les bois, avant de déboucher dans un sentier beaucoup plus praticable, et donc beaucoup plus fréquenté.

Personne à gauche ; personne à droite. Du moins pour l'instant.

Restant dans l'ombre des arbres qui s'étirait au sol, il recommença à marcher et fut tranquille pendant un kilomètre avant de croiser à un embranchement Mme Curring et sa fille, Marilind.

Marilind qu'il trouvait jolie…mais à qui il ne devait pas parler, comme aux autres.

- Bonsoir, Remus, fit Mme Curring aimablement en dévoilant ses dents.

Elle par contre, il ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être à cause de ses dents…ou de son nez, surtout quand elle se penchait vers lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le sentait, lui et son sang vicié. Ses yeux aussi ; gris et froids, ils étaient incroyablement mobiles et rien ne semblait pouvoir leur échapper.

- Bonsoir, fit-il doucement, sur ses gardes.

- Tu n'es pas venu jouer, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

- J'ai été cueillir des mûres.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Réticent, il lui montra son panier et elle s'extasia.

- Bravo Remus ! Ta mère a au moins de quoi faire trois tartes avec ce que tu as !

- Oui, peut-être…

- Où les as-tu cueillies ?

- Plus loin, par là, fit-il avec un geste vague de la main.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, songeuse, puis reprit :

- Vas-tu en cueillir demain ?

- Peut-être…je ne sais pas.

- Pourrais-tu en cueillir pour moi ? Tu viendrais me les apporter à l'heure du goûter, et tu pourrais ensuite rester un peu pour jouer avec Marilind. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas…répéta Remus.

A la vérité, il aurait bien aimé, surtout pour voir Marilind. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ses parents soient d'accord. Comme lui, ils n'aimaient pas Mme Curring.

- Allez mon garçon, l'encouragea cette dernière. On te voit tellement peu souvent.

Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle commençait à se pencher vers lui avec son nez.

- Remus ! hurla-t-on derrière lui.

Il se retourna et sourit de soulagement.

Persephon accourait vers eux à grandes enjambées, les cheveux au vent et sa baguette à la main. Dès qu'elle fut près du petit groupe, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et fit froidement :

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Bonsoir Persephon. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Je manque un peu de sommeil, répliqua Persphon calmement, ce qui n'empêcha pas Remus de se tendre à ces paroles.

- Je vois, poursuivait Mme Curring. Les nuits sont plutôt agitées en ce moment. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, il y a eu des hurlements en provenance de la forêt.

- C'est possible, fit courtoisement Persephon tandis que Remus se collait un peu plus contre elle.

Ne pas bouger ; ne rien dire ; laisser sa sœur parler.

- Pour ma part, continua cette dernière, je n'ai rien entendu.

- Curieux. Vous êtes assez éloigné du village et d'autant plus proche de la forêt, vous auriez dû entendre.

- A moins qu'ils ne proviennent de la communauté de l'autre coté, opposé au nôtre. A vol de hibou, ça ne fait que soixante-dix kilomètres. Et quand il y a du vent, le son peut franchir de longues distances.

- Je suis certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de vent cette nuit-là.

- Alors je ne sais pas, fit Persephon en haussant les épaules, comme pour se désintéresser de la question. Vous nous excusez, Maman nous attend pour manger. Bonne soirée.

Elle tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie, entraînant Remus avec elle, et attendit d'être hors de vue de Mme Curring pour siffler :

- Remus, combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas aller parler tout seul aux gens ?

- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est elle qui est venue vers moi, avec Marilind.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle voulait que je lui apporte des mûres.

- Bon. Tu n'iras pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui, de toute façon.

- Merlin que je n'aime pas cette femme ! souffla Persephon avec colère. C'est à cause d'elle qu'on déménage à la fin du mois !

- Ah oui ?

- Papa avait prévu de te le dire ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si tu ne savais pas.

- Ça, je sais faire, répliqua-t-il sombrement. Je ne sais faire que ça, presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Rappelle-toi le papillon que tu as coloré en bleu, la semaine dernière. Et Maman est toujours contente quand tu lui rapportes des mûres. Tu vois que tu sais faire plein de choses ! Et il y a des gens qui s'en rendront compte, comme nous. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Mme Curring, à voir le mal là où il n'y en a pas. Du moins, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour elle-même, mais Remus n'entendit pas.

Il savait cueillir des mûres, c'est vrai. Et à voir la tête impressionnée de Marilind quand elle avait regardé son panier, c'était une chose dont il pouvait être fier.

Que Marilind était bien jolie…

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

- Les filles, venez goûter !

Lily et Pétunia dévalèrent les escaliers à toute allure, s'assirent sur leurs tabourets et levèrent de grands yeux pleins d'espoir vers leur mère qui leur tendit à chacune un bout de pain et deux carrés de chocolat.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allées au parc cet après-midi ?

Lily jeta un bref regard à sa sœur qui s'était renfrognée et dit très vite :

- On n'avait pas envie.

- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait là-haut, alors ?

Et les deux fillettes de lancèrent dans l'évocation de tout ce qui peut occuper deux sœurs un bel après-midi de juillet, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent retentir la cloche de l'entrée.

- Lily, tu veux bien aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

La fillette obéit en grognant. Elle ouvrit la porte, se préparant à aboyer un désagréable "C'est pour quoi encore ?" à la voisine, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Devant elle se trouvait une femme assez belle, les cheveux noirs tirés et attachés dans un chignon serré, l'air sévère, et vêtue d'une longue robe verte. Et d'une cape, verte elle aussi. Après un moment de silence qui parut très long et très court à la petite fille, la dame demanda :

- Lily Evans, je présume ?

- Oui, fit Lily qui ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou être émerveillée.

- Vos parents sont-ils présents ?

- Ma Maman.

- Puis-je entrer, en ce cas ? Je dois lui parler.

Lily ouvrit la porte. La dame entra et la suivit dans la cuisine. Rose Evans vit avec stupéfaction entrer cette femme qui regarda rapidement autour d'elle et qui lui tendit la main en disant "Minerva McGonagall", ce qui devait être son nom. Rose Evans serra la main tendue, se présenta et, ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, proposa à sa mystérieuse visiteuse une tasse de thé et de passer au salon, ce que l'autre accepta, en précisant qu'il serait peut-être bon que "la petite Lily" assiste à leur entretien.

- Madame Evans, commença-t-elle quand elles furent assises, une tasse à la main, votre fille Lily n'est pas comme les autres. Elle possède un don, que nous pouvons lui apprendre à maîtriser dans notre école.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Quel don ? Quelle école ?

- Je suis sous-directrice et professeur de métamorphose à l'école Poudlard, madame. C'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Votre fille étant une sorcière, elle y est inscrite.

Le silence qui plana fut énorme.

- Vous... Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Rose d'une voix faible.

- Non maman, intervint Lily avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse répondre. Je le savais déjà. Je peux faire des trucs... Et puis...

- Quels trucs ?

Lily haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la dame. Après tout, elle était professeur, et Severus avait dit que c'était interdit... Puis, comme elle ne réagissait pas, Lily continua à voix basse :

- J'arrive à faire ouvrir et fermer les pétales d'une fleur tous seuls, je peux faire trembler l'eau... Mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! ajouta-t-elle plus fort en regardant le professeur.

Madame Evans, à son tour, la regarda, avec un air perdu.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il y a toujours eu des sorciers, dans le monde entier, expliqua le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Cependant, la magie n'est rien si l'on n'apprend pas à la maîtriser, c'est pourquoi il existe de nombreuses écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde, la plus fameuse de Grande-Bretagne et la plus reconnue étant Poudlard. Il arrive tous les ans, à toutes les générations, que des enfants de moldus - c'est ainsi que nous nommons les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques - se révèlent être des sorciers. Chaque enfant est alors inscrit d'office dans une école de sorcellerie, et un professeur est chargé d'avertir sa famille et de lui expliquer notre monde. Votre fille Lily est l'une de ces enfants. Rassurez-vous, elle ne sera pas la seule. Elle ne pouvait réellement maîtriser ses pouvoirs jusqu'à maintenant, même si elle avait apparemment conscience d'en avoir. Ils s'exprimaient vraisemblablement dans des moments où elle était effrayée, ou en colère, même si votre fille semble avoir déjà une certaine maîtrise. Pour réellement contrôler son don, il lui faut une baguette magique et l'enseignement de Poudlard.

- Mais... Comment a-t-elle pu les avoir ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas remarqué ? Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler de vous ?

- Nul ne sait, à l'heure actuelle, comment la magie surgit chez un enfant de moldus. Certains de nos chercheurs du Département des Mystères s'emploient à trouver une réponse à cette question, mais pour le moment, nous ne savons pas. En ce qui concerne notre existence, nous avons un Ministère de la Magie qui gère tout ce qui concerne notre monde. Ce Ministère est en contact avec quelques hauts représentants moldus, qui connaissent donc notre existence et peuvent faire le lien entre nos deux mondes. Cependant, dans l'ensemble, nous préférons que notre existence ne soit pas connus des moldus, d'abord pour ne pas être embêtés, et puis, il faut le reconnaître, par peur de chasses aux sorcières, comme celles qui ont existé au Moyen-Age. Certes, il était rare que les moldus capturent de vrais sorciers, mais la peur est restée.

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends... Excusez-moi, je... J'ai quand même un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce que vous me racontez... Heu... Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas, mais enfin... C'est quand même surprenant...

- Je l'imagine aisément. Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous le prenez bien mieux que de nombreuses personnes à qui mes collègues ou moi-même apprenons cela depuis toujours.

Rose Evans sourit faiblement.

- Et, heu... Comment cela va-t-il se passer exactement ? Je veux dire, pour l'école...

Le professeur McGonagall sortit une lettre parcheminée de sa cape et la tendit à Lily. La petite fille avait écouté les explications avec un air de plus en plus extatique, et elle ouvrit la lettre avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Severus n'avait vraiment pas menti !

- Cette lettre, expliquait le professeur, contient des informations sur la date de la rentrée et le lieu où elle doit se rendre pour prendre le train qui la conduira à l'école.

- Le train? C'est si loin que ça ?

- Oui. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a dans ce train que des élèves pour Poudlard, et il est entièrement sécurisé. La lettre contient également la liste des fournitures dont elle doit faire l'acquisition. Vous pourrez les acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien entendu, la monnaie moldue n'a pas cours chez nous, mais vous pourrez changer de l'argent à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

- Et ce Chemin de Travers, où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- C'est une rue de Londres qui est exclusivement sorcière. S'ils sont seuls, les Moldus ne peuvent y accéder, et Lily ne pourra pas vous y faire entrer seule la première fois. Je peux vous y conduire tout de suite, ou demain si vous préférez consulter votre époux.

- Oh heu... fit Lily timidement. Maman, je connais un garçon qui est sorcier et qui n'habite pas très loin. On peut peut-être y aller avec lui, comme ça, on ne vous dérangera pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda cette dernière.

- Severus. Severus Rogue.

- Rogue ? Vous êtes certaine ? Ce n'est pas un nom sorcier, pourtant, il me semble.

- Son père est Moldu, mais sa mère est une sorcière.

- Oh, très bien. Alors, madame Evans, si cette solution vous convient, je dois vous avouer que...

- Lily ? Où as-tu rencontré ce garçon ? demanda Rose sans même avoir entendu ce que le professeur venait de lui dire.

- Heu... au parc... répondit la petite fille avec une grimace.

- Bien ! Bravo ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai élevée ? Je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas parler aux gens que tu ne connais pas, et toi, à la première occasion tu...

- Mais Maman ! Il a mon âge ! J'étais avec Pétunia et lui, il était tout seul ! On ne risquait rien !

- Peut-être. Et où habite-t-il ?

- Impasse des Tisseurs, répondit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

Sa mère inspira profondément, plissa les lèvres et se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est entendu, j'irai sur le... Chemin de Travers... se... avec cette madame Rogue, c'est bien cela ?

Lily fit oui de la tête.

- Et avec son fils, continua Rose Evans. Nous irons sans doute ce week-end, je voudrais en discuter avec mon mari, il nous accompagnera peut-être. Lily ? Tu me ramèneras le numéro de téléphone de ces gens, d'accord ?

- Oui maman.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva, reposa sa tasse de thé vide et, tendant la main à madame Evans, lui demanda si elle avait d'autres questions avant de lui assurer que tout se passerait bien. Rose hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, elle sembla prendre une grande décision et demanda d'une voix timide:

- S'il vous plaît... Pourriez-vous me faire un démonstration de magie ? Juste pour que je réalise vraiment que je n'ai pas rêvé...

Le professeur McGonagall eut un bref sourire, sortit une baguette en bois de sa cape et prononça quelques mots bizarres en la pointant vers le porte-parapluies de l'entrée, qui, aussitôt, commença à s'élever dans les airs. Après un autre mot, il se reposa doucement sur le sol.

- Ce sortilège, expliqua le professeur McGonagall, est l'une des plus simples, que nos élèves apprennent dès le début de la première année. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que Lily ne pourra pas vous faire de démonstration lorsqu'elle reviendra pendant les vacances : une fois qu'ils ont intégré l'école, les élèves n'ont plus le droit de faire de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à leur majorité, qui est à dix-sept ans chez les sorciers.

- Très bien, fit madame Evans, encore sous le choc.

Puis elle secoua la tête, un peu désabusée :

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Non madame.

Et le professeur McGonagall s'en alla, la laissant désemparée. Après un moment à fixer le vide, Rose Evans se tourna vers sa fille et la regarda longuement.

- Tu sais, Lily, tu vas devoir m'aider à convaincre ton père que je ne suis pas folle... N'oublies pas de me rapporter le numéro de ces Rogue, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de plus d'explications. Et samedi, on ira vérifier s'il y a vraiment un Chemin de Traverse, ou si je suis effectivement folle à lier.

- D'accord ! répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

Doucement, Peter entrouvrit la cage et saisit avec précaution le rat qui s'y trouvait.

- Bonjour, Star, dit-il en glissant un doigt sur la tête intelligente.

Le rat répondit par un couinement et Peter le percha sur son épaule.

- T'es bien, là, non ? Tu vois le monde.

Le petit animal renifla son lobe d'oreille, provoquant un faible rire, puis passa sur l'autre épaule.

Définitivement, il aimait bien les rats. A vrai dire, il aimait bien tous les animaux, et surtout ceux de l'animalerie : les hiboux et les chouettes, fidèles et si pratiques pour transporter le courrier ; les chats, fiers et indépendants mais affectueux, quand on savait s'y prendre ; les niffleurs, intelligents mais trop avides d'or ; et même les véracrasses qui passaient leur temps à avaler de la salade mais étaient si gentils. Oui, il les aimait tous. Mais ceux qu'il préférait, c'étaient les rats.

Oui, il était bien conscient que c'était bizarre. James le lui avait bien dit, avec une grimace en prime. Mais James ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Les rats étaient des animaux intelligents, discrets, utiles. Sans pitié, aussi, et opportunistes également, il le savait. N'empêche que s'ils étaient plus grands, on en aurait encore plus peur.

Peter sourit au souvenir des cris de madame Potter, lorsqu'elle avait vu un rat traverser son salon. Non pas que Peter n'aimât pas Helen Potter, bien au contraire il l'aimait beaucoup et lui était reconnaissant de l'accueillir aussi souvent chez elle. Mais il avait apprécié le fait qu'elle ait peur des rats: sa mère à lui ne les craignait pas, et il en était fier.

Après cet épisode, Helen Potter s'était précipitée à l'animalerie Pettigrow et avait acheté un chat. Cela l'avait rassurée. Mais Peter était sûr que le rat n'avait pas été attrapé : trop intelligent pour ça.

Un éclat de voix retentit soudain depuis l'avant de la boutique, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Peter ! cria son père. James est là !

Peter se leva précipitamment, s'assura que Star restait accroché à son vêtement et se rua vers le comptoir.

- Salut Peter ! sourit James en le voyant.

- Salut ! Bonjour M. Potter, fit-il à l'adresse de son père.

- Bonjour Peter. Je vois que tu t'es remis de la chute de l'autre jour.

- C'est de votre faute, aussi, se récria-t-il. Si vous ne m'aviez pas poussé, je n'aurai pas failli foncer dans un fenêtre et je ne serais pas tombé !

- Il a un peu raison, Papa, dit James. Tu as quand même triché.

- Je n'étais pas le seul.

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Tu as eu peur parce que Peter et moi, on allait te battre !

- Et si tu allais choisir ton hibou, toi, au lieu de faire des réflexions stupides, répliqua son père en lui prenant l'épaule et en l'éloignant du comptoir, tandis que Peter, hilare, les suivait dans le rayon des oiseaux.

- Tu veux toujours un grand duc ? demanda-t-il à James tout en prenant Star dans sa main.

- Bien sûr ! C'est le plus beau des hiboux ! Et ce sera le plus beau de Poudlard !

- Peut-être pas. Si quelqu'un se ramène avec une chouette des neiges ?

- Eh bien, on fera en sorte que cette chouette soit moins belle que mon hibou, répliqua James avec un clin d'œil.

Peter eut un éclat de rire. Cette perspective de faire des blagues avec James à Poudlard le ravissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte d'y être !

- Alors, fit-il devant le mur de cage. Tu as celui-là… ou bien celui-là.

- Il est tout ébouriffé, remarqua James.

- Il s'accorde avec tes cheveux.

- Hé ! Mes cheveux sont très bien !

- Je suis d'accord avec Peter, fit M. Potter. Prends un hibou qui te ressemble, comme ça, tout le monde saura que c'est le tien.

James parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Je ne veux pas un hibou qui me ressemble. Je veux que mon hibou soit le plus beau. En même temps (il eut un large sourire) je suis le plus beau, donc si je prends un hibou qui me ressemble, ce sera le plus beau !

- Euh… T'es sûr de toi, là ? demanda Peter.

- Bien sûr ! Je prends l'ébouriffé.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda son père en décrochant la cage.

- Je sais pas encore. Il faut que je lui trouve un nom qui aille avec moi.

- Si tu veux mon avis, appelle-le Bourrasque. On dirait que ses plumes ont été retourné par une tempête qu'il aurait traversé. Je suis sûr que Peter sera d'accord avec moi.

- Papa ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas à ce point décoiffés pour qu'on dise que je sorte d'une tempête ! Peter !

- Ben euh… En même temps, tu es toujours sur un balai.

- Mais je vais pas l'appeler Bourrasque ! C'est trop nul ! Non, il faut un nom comme… Tonnerre…ou euh… Oh je sais ! Zeus !

- Humf ! Zeus ?

James lui jeta un regard et Peter mit sa main sur sa bouche.

- J'ai rien dit, fit-il.

De toutes façons, ça n'aurait servi à rien. James changeait très rarement d'avis.

- Bon, eh bien… Zeus, fit M. Potter, si on passait à la caisse à présent ?

Le hibou lui renvoya un regard olympien de mépris et M. Potter eut un large sourire.

- Zeus, ça lui va très bien, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Peter et James ne le suivirent pas tout de suite. Se rapprochant de lui pour ne pas être entendu, Peter demanda à voix basse :

- Alors, tu en as eu ?

- Oui ! répondit James d'un air surexcité. Mon cousin Philip m'en a donné cinq !

- Cool !

- Par contre, il faudra choisir à qui on les envoie. Mais je nous fait confiance, on trouvera.

- A mon avis…

- Peter ! le coupa la voix de sa mère depuis le rayon des rongeurs. Vas me chercher des graines ! Il n'y en a plus !

Peter poussa un soupir et remit Star sur son épaule. James prit un air navré.

- On en parlera plus tard, fit-il. Au pire, si on se voit pas avant, il y aura le train.

- Ouais. Bon, j'y vais. Salut !

- Salut Peter. Et n'oublie pas. T'en parle à personne !

- A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? répliqua Peter.

James eut un sourire éclatant et leva le pouce, puis alla rejoindre son père qui l'attendait devant la porte vitrée du magasin.

******oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOo**

Rose Evans arrêta la voiture devant le 3, impasse des Tisseurs et klaxonna avec un serrement de cœur : tout allait beaucoup trop vite, et elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir tout à fait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Mais là, elle n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix. À l'arrière de la voiture, Lily paraissait aux anges, et sa mère lui envia un instant son innocence.

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, et Rose vit sortir une grande femme brune, pas très jolie et l'air sévère, accompagnée d'un petit garçon mal fagoté. Elle poussa un soupir. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que, justement, Chris travaille ce samedi-là ? Elle se força à sourire et serra la main de la femme qui s'était installée à côté d'elle. Derrière, Severus – mon Dieu d'où pouvait venir ce prénom ? – avait l'air enchanté de retrouver Lily. Lorsqu'il souriait, il était transformé.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à Londres, Rose tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir une conversation, mais Eileen Rogue était peu causante. Elle finit par abandonner, et suivit sans mot dire les indications de sa compagne une fois dans Londres. Elle se gara dans une rue miteuse et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un lieu quelconque qui pourrait être sorcier, mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

Eileen Rogue jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à cette Moldue incapable de voir le Chaudron Baveur et l'entraîna à sa suite, non sans jeter un regard de reproche à Severus qui n'en avait visiblement cure. Elle soupira, excédée, et entra dans le bar. Elle entendit, derrière elle, madame Evans et sa fille s'émerveiller et, une fois de plus, elle pensa que les Moldus étaient décidément très stupides.

Elle traversa le bar sans vraiment se presser mais sans s'arrêter non plus : elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'on la reconnaisse en telle compagnie, déjà que son mariage avait fait scandale pendant de nombreuses années ! Elle tapota sur les briques, dans la cour, et se retourna. Madame Evans et sa filles avaient l'air subjuguées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles, et Severus avait l'air aussi heureux qu'il l'était chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Severus, ravi, observait Lily pendant qu'elle découvrait, ébahie, le Chemin de Traverse. Qu'elle était jolie comme ça ! Il était fier de lui montrer tout ça. Maintenant, au moins, elle ne douterait plus. Sa mère avançait, aussi la suivit-il en entraînant Lily derrière lui. Madame Evans se dépêcha, rejoignit sa mère et demanda où elles allaient. Sa mère répondit d'une voix sèche qu'il valait mieux commencer par Gringotts pour changer de l'argent.

Severus grimaça. La mère de Lily était une Moldue, et même si sa mère en avait épousé un, elle disait sans cesse à Severus que les Moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs, et que les sorciers issus de Moldus étaient impurs et ne devraient pas aller à Poudlard. C'était pour ça que sa mère était aussi froide avec madame Evans qui, effectivement, paraissait particulièrement stupide. Mais Severus aurait aimé que sa mère soit plus gentille avec Lily. Lui, il était très content qu'elle soit une sorcière et qu'elle aille à Poudlard avec lui.

A Gringotts, madame Evans et Lily furent surprises par les Gobelins, mais elle ne se laissèrent pas décontenancées, et Severus en conçu un sursaut de fierté pour son amie. Et pour la mère de celle-ci aussi, il dut bien l'admettre. Madame Evans changea son argent et ouvrit même un compte pour Lily, disant que ce serait bien utile lorsqu'elle serait à l'école. Même la mère de Severus parut impressionnée.

Avec réticence mais sans plus protester, madame Rogue guida le petit groupe dans les différentes boutiques pour acquérir tout ce qui était nécessaire à une première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, chaque nouvel endroit suscitant l'émerveillement - mais de plus en plus discret, il fallait le souligner – de Rose Evans et de sa fille. Elles achetèrent ainsi des robes de sorcière – noires, trois, chez madame Guipure –, un chaudron – en étain, taille standard –, de multiples ingrédients pour potions qui firent froncer le nez de madame Evans mais qui enchantèrent Lily – yeux de grenouille, foie de morue, scarabées en poudre, etc –, de nombreux ouvrages qui traitaient de sujet tous plus mystérieux les uns que les autres – Métamorphose, Enchantements, Potion et autres Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, chez Fleury et Bott –. Enfin arriva le moment que Severus et Lily attendaient avec le plus d'impatience : l'achat de leur baguette magique.

Eileen Rogue consentit à expliquer à Rose Evans :

- La baguette magique est l'instrument le plus important du sorcier. En théorie, il est possible de faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est d'ailleurs ce que font tous les enfants avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais la baguette permet une plus grande précision et une meilleure maîtrise. Chaque baguette est unique, et on peut dire que c'est elle qui choisit son sorcier plutôt que le contraire, c'est pourquoi chaque sorcier est particulièrement attaché à la sienne. De plus, si jamais elle se brise, il est difficile d'en trouver une autre qui corresponde aussi bien…

- Et on allons-nous pour trouver ces baguettes ?

- Chez Ollivander. C'est l'un des plus anciens fabricants et certainement le meilleur. De Grande-Bretagne, en tout cas.

En entrant dans la boutique miteuse, étroite et sombre, Rose Evans ne fut guère impressionnée, et Lily et Severus avaient l'air également déçus. Eileen Rogue leur adressa un mince sourire et attendit patiemment que le vieil Ollivander fasse son apparition.

Qui ne tarda pas. Il arriva tranquillement et, reconnaissant Eileen au premier coup d'œil, lui sourit en déclarant :

- Eileen Prince, votre fils a donc l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, que le temps passe vite. Vous avez toujours cette excellente baguette, 25,3 centimètres, bois de frêne et crin de licorne ?

- Bien entendu.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Voilà donc votre fils ? Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié le nom de votre époux, un Moldu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Tobias Rogue, répondit Eileen d'une voix sèche.

Elle se tendit, et Rose Evans fit la grimace : quel tact, vraiment, alors que justement cette femme semblait se détendre enfin un peu ! Severus, lui, baissa la tête. Chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré des sorciers, c'est ainsi que cela s'était déroulé, et sa mère était toujours de très mauvaise humeur après.

Sans rien répondre et comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, le vieux sorcier s'était tourné vers Rose Evans qui attendit ses premiers mots, tendue.

- Madame, je ne vous reconnaîs pas, vous devez être un Moldue ? Votre fille est une sorcière et vous venez pour la première fois lui acheter une baguette.

- C'est exact.

- Parfait, parfait, sachez que quel que soit le temps que cela prendra, nous lui trouverons la baguette idéale.

Il sortit alors un mètre ruban qui entreprit de prendre, tout seul, différentes mesures de Severus et de Lily. Cette dernière, impressionnée, n'osait bouger d'un poil malgré les regards amusés que Severus lui lançait et qui commençaient à l'énerver. Enfin, le ruban s'arrêta et tomba en boule sur le sol après un mot du vieillard qui disparut ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il revint avec deux boites rectangulaires et en tendit une à chacun des deux enfants en annonçant "19,5 centimètres, bois de rose et ventricule de dragon et 23 centimètres, bois d'érable et crin de licorne". Lily se sentit très bête en prenant la baguette qu'on lui tendait dans la main droite, mais comme Severus avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise et que, après avoir donné un petit coup avec celle qu'il avait dans la main, il la tendait à nouveau au vieil homme, elle fit pareil. Il ne se passa rien et le vieillard lui prit la baguette des mains en marmonnant qu'il trouverait bien.

Il revint avec deux autres baguettes qui n'étaient guère plus efficaces, puis deux autres, et ainsi de suite. A un moment, alors qu'il annonçait à Severus " 32 centimètres, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, souple et agréable", la baguette crépita et Severus sourit largement. Mais la baguette que Lily avait en main n'avait pas plus réagi que les autres, et après cela, monsieur Ollivander ne s'occupa plus que d'elle. Lily commençait à paniquer, se disant qu'il y avait erreur et qu'on allait bientôt lui annoncer qu'elle n'était finalement pas une sorcière lorsque, une baguette de plus en main, elle ressentit une douce chaleur et vit trois étincelles sortir de sa baguette. Elle sourit, et le vieillard lui rendit son sourire en marmottant "25,6 centimètres, bois de saule et plume de phénix, souple et rapide, idéale pour les enchantements. J'aurais dû y penser plus vite".

Après ça, Eileen Rogue et Rose Evans payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ou plutôt, le Chaudron Baveur. Sur le chemin du retour, dans la voiture, personne ne parla. Ils étaient tous épuisés par la journée, Rose Evans essayait de trier toutes les informations des dernières heures et de se persuader que, cette fois-ci, elle devait admettre que c'était bel et bien réel. Quant à Eileen Rogue, retombée dans son mutisme et sa mauvaise humeur, elle ruminait les paroles d'Ollivander en y voyant une méchanceté particulièrement perverse qui n'y était peut-être pas. Lorsque Rose Evans la déposa devant chez elle avec Severus, elle la remercia à peine et descendit précipitamment de la voiture. Rose poussa un soupir : cette femme était quand même vraiment étrange.


	2. prépare toi, petit garçon

Bonjour bonjour!

Eh oui, ça y est, le premier chapitre est là! On y aura mis le temps, et nous nous en excusons Tallia et moi, mais si écrire à 4 mains a de nombreux avantages (en oublier le moins possible et compenser l'une l'autre nos défauts d'écriture, entre autres), ça a aussi quelques inconvénients, surtout lorsque 2 mains vivent en Californie et les 2 autres à Grenoble...

Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre, dans lequel nous entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet! Avant de vous laisser commencer, je tiens à remercier en mon nom et en celui de Tallia les personnes qui ont lues cette histoire, et surtout celles qui nous ont laissé un commentaire! (Promis, la prochaine fois, on répondra individuellement, mais MaraudeursFan, merci, tu nous a fait très plaisir! Et Alixe, merci de ton soutien). Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas écrit, s'il vous plait, faites-le, ça nous fait plaisir, ça nous motive à continuer, et ça nous permet d'avoir une idée des choses à améliorer (ou à ne pas changer ;-) ).

Pour finir, et parce qu'il faut bien le dire, (presque) tout est à JKR, et le titre du chapitre est tiré d'une chanson des Cows boys fringants, un groupe canadien! (oui, ça existe! personne ne se moque, Tallia est moitié canadienne!)

Merci encore à ceux qui nous liront... et bonne lecture! je me tais enfin...

* * *

" **Prépare-toi, petit garçon,**

**Elle sera longue, l'expédition… "**

Remus avait du mal à y croire. Jamais encore dans sa vie il n'avait vu autant d'animation. Du monde, il en avait croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse mais là, il y avait comme une formidable énergie émanant de la foule sur le quai 9 ¾ et qui le déstabilisait.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son chariot et avança à pas lents à la suite de son père, qui cherchait un compartiment vide. Lorsque ce dernier l'eut trouvé, il y monta les valises puis sauta auprès d'eux et regarda ses enfants avec un sourire.

- Vous allez me manquez, dit-il. Cassy, ne fais pas cette tête.

Cassandra croisa les bras puis détourna la tête, et le geste fit mal à Remus. Il savait pourquoi elle boudait et était désolé d'en être la cause.

Son père ouvrit ses bras et il s'y réfugia une dernière fois, au bord des larmes.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Pourquoi devait-il aller à Poudlard ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il croire cela possible ?

L'étreinte de son père lui fit du bien mais elle n'effaçait pas les doutes, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il monta dans son compartiment pour s'installer contre la vitre. Sur le quai, son père venait de prendre Tallis qui pleurait un peu contre lui et lui lança un sourire victorieux. Remus ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant d'imprimer dans son esprit l'image de ses parents enlacés dans la fumée de la locomotive, puis les rouvrit et les salua de la main tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la gare, Cassandra, qui s'était installée près de la porte, se leva et amorça un mouvement pour sortir.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Persephon.

- Dans un autre compartiment retrouver mes amis, répondit-elle avec fougue.

- Mais Papa nous a demandé de rester ensemble !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! On ne va pas toujours être avec lui, que je sache ! Il doit se débrouiller seul !

- Cassy !

- Quoi ? Ose donc me dire que j'ai tort !

- Non mais…

- Plus tôt ça commence, mieux c'est. Reste avec lui si ça te chante, mais ce n'est pas lui rendre service.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte du compartiment.

Persephon poussa un triste soupir et se tourna vers un Remus passablement peiné et regardant ailleurs.

- Remus, fit-elle, ne lui en veux pas. Elle…

- J'ai compris, la coupa-t-il. Elle veut aller voir ses amis.

- Elle a raison, tu sais.

- Papa m'a déjà dit tout ça.

- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers elle.

- Si toi aussi tu as des amis, tu peux aller avec eux, tu sais. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici.

- Moi non plus, dit-elle en posant son coude sur le rebord de la vitre. On fait une bataille ?

Remus eut un sourire et sortit son paquet de carte. Pendant une heure, ils jouèrent, alternant les fous rires et les brèves périodes de concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'on timide " toc toc " retentisse. Une seconde plus tard, la porte coulissa et un garçon de l'âge de Persephon entra en partie dans le compartiment.

- Salut Sephona !

Persephon eut un grand sourire en même temps qu'un peu de rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Salut Dan ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te présente mon frère, Remus. Il est en première année.

- Enchanté, Remus, fit Dan en entrant totalement dans le compartiment, la main en avant. Je suis Daniel Powelt, un camarade de Serdaigle de ta sœur.

Remus regarda la main tendue, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec, puis, perdu, il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui prit un air gêné.

- Il faut que tu la serres avec la tienne, fit-elle. C'est comme ça qu'on se présente.

Docile, Remus tendit sa main et serra brièvement les doigts de Daniel. Il n'aima pas le geste. La main du Serdaigle était molle dans la sienne, presque glissante. Une fois la formalité effectuée, il récupéra sa main et s'installa au plus profond de la banquette. Daniel lui adressa un faible sourire puis se tourna vers sa sœur qui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- En fait, je te cherchais. On est ensemble dans un compartiment avec Sofia et Max et on se demandait où tu étais. Je suis alors parti à ta recherche.

Persephon eut à nouveau un sourire, beaucoup plus timide que le premier.

- On était en train de parler du cours de Métamorphose, continua-t-il. Max soutient qu'il faut demander à McGonagall comment elle s'y est prise pour devenir un Animagus.

- Encore ? Il n'en revient toujours pas, apparemment.

- Je crois qu'il veut en devenir un, fit-il d'un air songeur. Je me demande comment il va s'y prendre.

- Il n'y arrivera pas. Il faut être un grand sorcier pour ça. McGonagall en est un et puis c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- Je sais, oui. T'as qu'à transmettre.

- Vas-y, toi. Je ne suis pas un hibou.

Persephon eut un doux sourire mais détourna la tête.

- Je dois rester ici, dit-elle.

Mais la lueur d'envie qui brillait dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Remus.

Pourquoi donc tout le monde se privait pour lui ?

- Vas-y, fit-il lentement. Je peux très bien resté ici.

- Oh ! Remus, non… Je dois…

- Cassy a raison, tu sais. Vas-y. Je ne vais pas bouger de toutes façons.

Persephon sembla peser le pour et le contre puis se leva et sortit à la suite de Daniel.

Une fois la porte refermée, Remus soupira, sentant peser comme à chaque fois le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules. Mais il en avait assez que les autres fassent des sacrifices pour lui. Puisqu'il était à présent loin de la maison, c'était l'occasion d'essayer de se débrouiller par lui-même.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à essayer vu qu'il était seul. Si, il pouvait passer sa robe de sorcier, comme ça, ce serait fait. Et personne pour le regarder.

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'ajuster son col, la porte du compartiment coulissa à nouveau et un joli visage encadré de roux posa ses yeux verts sur lui.

- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

On ? Combien ça faisait, on ?

La jeune fille entra et apparut alors un garçon au visage fin et disgracieux et aux longs cheveux graisseux, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu malade.

- Vous n'êtes que deux ? demanda Remus.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Lily, dit la jolie rousse. Et voilà Severus.

Remus posa son regard sur le garçon et compris instantanément qu'il était en colère contre quelque chose. Il reprit sa place contre la fenêtre et les regarda s'installer.

- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? continua Lily.

- Remus, répondit-il d'une voix timide. Remus Lupin.

- Et tu es un vrai sorcier ? Je veux dire, tes deux parents sont sorciers ?

- Oui.

- Et ils travaillent où ?

Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? C'était une moldue ?

- Mon père travaille au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

- C'est le service qui s'occupe des relations entre les sorciers et toutes les créatures magiques, répondit celui-ci.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme créatures magiques ?

- Plein de choses. Il y a celles qui ont une forme d'intelligence presque humaine, comme les gobelins, les centaures, les sirènes… Il y en a d'autres qu'on doit dissimuler, comme les dragons par exemple. Il y a vraiment toutes sortes de créatures. Sur quoi travaille ton père ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Euh…

C'était fait exprès ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas répondre les loups-garous, quand même !

- Les elfes de maisons, lança-t-il maladroitement, avant de se demander quelle pouvait être la charge de travail provoquée par les elfes de maison.

- Ah, fit Severus. Ça ne doit pas être très difficile.

- C'est quoi, les elfes de maison ? demanda Lily.

- Ce sont des créatures qui travaillent dans les grandes maisons sorcières. Ils appartiennent aux sorciers qui les font travailler, de génération en génération, et le pacte magique qui les lie ne peut être brisé que si le sorcier donne un vêtement à son elfe.

- Un vêtement ? Pourquoi faire ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Les elfes de maison ne portent pas de vêtements, sauf quand ils ont été renvoyés.

- Mais…

- Ils ne valent vraiment pas la peine de s'y intéresser, crois-moi, la coupa Severus avec un geste de la main pour balayer l'objection.

Remus n'était pas d'accord mais il se tut et s'appliqua à se faire oublier, comme à chaque fois en présence d'autres personnes. De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et Lily étaient passé à autre chose et parlaient à présent d'un incident qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt et dont il ressortait que Severus s'était fait insulter.

Cependant, le chariot de friandises interrompit les deux jeunes gens, et comme ce genre de nourritures est un parfait sujet de conversation, Remus se vit en devoir d'expliquer à Lily ce qu'étaient les Chocogrenouilles et les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, y mettant plus d'entrain que Severus qui prit une mine renfrognée quand il perdit l'attention de la jolie rousse.

Et puis, petit à petit, Remus s'appliqua à redevenir transparent, s'évaporant dans son coin tandis que Severus s'évertuait à décrire les différentes étapes d'une transformation par Polynectar qui, semblait-il, lui avaient été enseignées par sa mère. Lily était passionnée, et Remus également, mais il se fit la brève réflexion qu'il y avait peut-être autres choses à apprendre à un enfant de 11 ans.

Pendant ce temps, le ciel devenait plus noir, le paysage disparaissait parmi les ombres et le train finit par ralentir lorsqu'il atteignit la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Sur le quai, Remus se surprit à frissonner et il resserra sa cape sur ses épaules tandis que le mouvement de foule l'entraînait vers ce qui devait être un géant agitant une lampe au-dessus des têtes. Lily et Severus étaient toujours avec lui et alors qu'ils marchaient dans un sentier sombre parmi les arbres, il écouta le garçon décrire le genre de créatures qui pouvaient peupler la forêt, et pensa avec ironie que bientôt, cette dernière allait en compter une de plus.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans un espace découvert et la vision coupa le souffle Remus.

Situé en hauteur, se découpant en ombres chinoises sur la toile du ciel qui ne paraissait plus si sombre, le château reflétait ses lumières éclatantes sur le miroir du lac et il lui sembla que les étoiles en palissaient d'envie.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un coup sur son épaule. Suivit un rapide " désolé " et un groupe de trois garçons le dépassa, parlant avec animation. Remus reprit sa marche à leur suite, descendant doucement vers la berge où une vingtaine de barques semblaient les attendre. Il chercha du regard Lily et Severus mais leur embarcation était pleine et il dut se résoudre à monter avec trois illustres inconnus qui paraissaient aussi tendus que lui.

Et tandis que les barques glissaient en silence sur la surface du lac, l'ondulant comme une étoffe de soie, Remus admira les tours et créneaux de cette silhouette imposante, se refusant à croire qu'il allait y vivre pendant plusieurs mois, lorsqu'un " plouf " retentit suivi d'éclats de rire.

- Gagné le pari, Peter ! Tu aurais dû faire attention ! fit une voix.

- Je trouve que tu aurais dû l'attacher à une pierre, dit une autre, ç'aurait été plus drôle.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gronda le géant dans un roulement de tonnerre. Ça vous amuse ?

Alors que l'information circulait d'une embarcation à l'autre comme quoi quelqu'un était tombé à l'eau, il y eut de gros remous à quelques mètres de Remus et ce fut les yeux stupéfaits qu'il vit jaillir un immense tentacule. Dans une courbe parfaite, celui-ci alla se saisir du pauvre garçon qui poussa un cri de terreur, l'enleva sans problème de l'eau et le déposa en douceur dans la barque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, sous les yeux incrédules des autres occupants. Remus crut même voir l'appendice blanc donner une tape de réconfort sur l'épaule du malheureux, retirer une algue de ses cheveux, puis, sans se presser, il retourna dans son élément liquide.

- Waouh ! fit une voix de la barque. J'aurais dû me jeter moi-même finalement.

- Et finir trempé et visqueux ? Très peu pour moi, renchérit la seconde.

Les barques continuaient à avancer cependant, et le reste de la conversation se perdit tandis que les embarcations se plaçaient peu à peu en file indienne pour aller se ranger quelques minutes plus tard le long d'un débarcadère de bois vermoulu. En posant son pied sur les planches glissantes, Remus se sentit à nouveau nerveux. La vision du château l'avait distrait mais à présent, il se demandait ce qui allait arriver.

Sa tension augmenta encore lorsqu'il surprit le regard perçant du Professeur qui était venu les chercher posé sur lui quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle les conduisait dans la Grande Salle.

Il le savait, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Même la vue du ciel magique ne put chasser cette pensée et il n'écouta même pas la chanson du Choixpeau élimé posé sur le tabouret.

Les noms commencèrent à défiler et les maisons aussi, sans trop de temps mort. Puis :

- Black Sirius.

Le garçon qui avait bousculé Remus s'avança, une expression butée sur son beau visage, se saisit du Choixpeau et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret.

Le silence qui régna alors fut assourdissant. Qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait une hésitation ? Mais Sirius ne saisit rien de tout cela, concentré sur cette petite voix qui avait poussé une exclamation.

- Ah ah ! Je pensais n'avoir qu'à te frôler pour t'envoyer dans ta maison et pourtant… Tu es confus mon garçon. Trop de zones d'ombres pour un esprit aussi jeune. De l'ambition, le désir d'être brillant, comme tous les Black, et pourtant, il semblerait que tu refuses cette ambition. Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a rien de mal à être ambitieux.

Sirius retint un soupir irrité. Pourquoi faire, ambitieux ? A en croire sa famille, tout avait été fait et dit avant lui ! Que pouvait-il lui apporter de plus ?

- Je te l'accorde, fit le Choixpeau, suivant sa pensée. Mais il y a différentes formes d'ambition, tu devrais le savoir, et tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. Mais tu te caches mon garçon. Tu as enfoui tes pensées trop profondément et depuis trop longtemps pour que je puisse les déchiffrer correctement. Et pourtant, elles gagneraient à être connues, je te l'assure.

Mais qui se souciait de ce qu'il pensait ? Toute sa vie, on lui avait dit quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser et à présent, on lui demandait vraiment son avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait à le dire sinon des réprimandes et des regards furieux ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça ? continua le Choixpeau. Si oui, tu aurais arrêté depuis longtemps tes provocations, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu as continué, c'est que tu y trouves ton compte, quel qu'il soit, non ? Sinon, pourquoi assumerais-tu autant ce que tu fais ?

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi assumer, pourquoi provoquer quand on n'avait rien à y gagner ? Pour provoquer justement, voir jusqu'où on pouvait aller, et essayer d'aller un peu plus loin peut-être… Parce que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas être un clone…

- Hum…Au moins, tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas. C'est un début. A toi de voir ce que ça deviendra une fois que tu seras à… GRYFFONDOR !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement dans la Grande Salle. Même la table des Professeurs semblait abasourdie. Puis une grande clameur se fit entendre du coté des Lions, même si on pouvait voir que certains visages n'approuvaient pas cette assignation. Qu'importe ! Le Choixpeau avait choisi et sa décision était irrévocable.

Le cœur battant, Sirius retira la pièce de tissus, la posa avec déférence sur son tabouret et marcha d'un pas lent et conquérant vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis que James, resté avec les autres premières années, levait le pouce en signe de victoire. Lorsqu'il prit place sur le banc à coté d'un troisième année qui lui serra la main, il se demanda cependant comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents sans avoir l'air de jubiler.

Et les noms recommencèrent à défiler. Lily fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle eut un triste sourire à l'attention de Rogue qui se renfrogna lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Sirius à qui elle tourna ostensiblement le dos, le menton en l'air et les yeux fixés sur le plafond magique.

Et puis ce fut le tour de Remus, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Tous les Professeurs le fixaient alors qu'il montait vers le tabouret, et il surprit le regard bleu vif de Dumbledore posé sur lui juste avant que le bord du Choixpeau ne lui tombe sur le nez.

- Ah ! C'est donc toi Remus Lupin ! Nerveux, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, Albus Dumbledore a tout prévu pour toi mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous occupe, n'est-ce pas ? Où vais-je te mettre mon garçon ? Hum…Toi aussi, apparemment, tu ne dis pas tout ce que tu penses, mais ça peut se comprendre. Quoique…tu vis quelque chose d'hors du commun, pourquoi te taire à ce sujet ?

Remus retint une exclamation horrifiée. Pourquoi ? Le Choixpeau demandait pourquoi ? Pour lui, c'était diablement évident. Parce qu'il était…

- Je sais ce que tu es, le coupa le Choixpeau. La question est de savoir ce que tu vas faire. Vivre toute ta vie comme un réprouvé, alors que tant de personnes s'emploient à te montrer que tu n'es rien de tout cela ? Ou alors, essayer d'honorer leur confiance en faisant de ton mieux, ce qui inclut de ne pas te cacher sans cesse et d'assumer ton statut un peu particulier ?

Un peu ? Le Choixpeau aimait les euphémismes, apparemment. Et était bien trop confiant.

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, tu as déjà oublié ? Habitues-toi à être le centre de l'attention par moments, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Pas pour ce que tu deviens une fois par mois, mais pour ce que tu es capable de faire tous les jours. Tu as une grande chance d'être ici, fais en sorte de mériter cette chance, c'est ce que tu dois à tes proches, il me semble.

Oui. Ça, il le savait et était profondément d'accord avec le Choixpeau, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était facile.

- Qui a dit que ça l'était ? Du temps et du courage, c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en manques, donc, pour toi, ça va être…GRYFFONDOR !

Remus resta interdit. Il fallut que le Professeur McGonagall retire la pièce de tissus et qu'elle lui fasse un très, vraiment très discret sourire pour qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Gryffondor… Pas Poufsouffle, comme il l'avait longtemps imaginé, pas Serdaigle, comme sa mère et ses sœurs, mais Gryffondor, comme son père avant lui.

Tout sourire, il regarda sur sa gauche et vit Persephon applaudir à tout rompre, tandis que Cassy, toute rancœur oubliée, poussait un sifflement, les doigts entre ses dents.

Et la table des Gryffondors qui hurlait alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle… On l'acclama, on lui donna des tapes dans le dos, et pour finir, on le fit asseoir en face de Lily qui lui fit un sourire. Ce fut le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'il écouta le reste de la répartition, non sans avoir capté un discret sourire du directeur qui leva son verre dans sa direction.

Oui, il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore. S'il était ici, c'était parce que le grand sorcier l'avait voulu, et que c'était possible, quelque part. Oui, c'était possible.

- Pettigrow Peter !

Tremblant dans la lourde couverture que le géant lui avait donné après sa chute dans le lac et son sauvetage épique par le calmar géant dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, Peter s'avança tant bien que mal jusqu'au tabouret, l'envisagea quelques secondes puis décida brusquement il ne parviendrait jamais à s'asseoir dessus avec la lourde pièce de tissus qui lui couvrait les épaules. Avec un mouvement raide, il se débarrassa de son entrave et posa son séant sur la pièce de bois vieillie par l'usage.

- Hum ! fit la voix du Choixpeau à son oreille. Je me demandais quand j'aurais à nouveau des nouvelles des Pettigrew… Alors, alors… Encore un difficile à caser… Je me plaindrai à mon syndicat !

Peter ignorait totalement qu'il pouvait exister un syndicat pour objets magiques dotés d'intelligence et s'en demanda brièvement l'utilité avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait présentement un objet magique sur la tête.

- Plaisanterie mise à part, continua le soi-disant syndiqué, tu as beaucoup de capacités, c'est indéniable…

Des capacités ? ! sursauta Peter sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau perdait-il la tête – tous jeux de mots mis de coté ? Lui ? Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu un long, très long travail et beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre à compter, à lire, à écrire ! Personne, même pas sa tante Mildred qui comptait parmi les personnes les plus stupides qu'il ait jamais rencontrées, ne lui avait dit qu'il avait des capacités !

- Pas ce genre de capacités, poursuivait le Choixpeau, imperturbable, et Peter sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras sous le poids de la sentence implicite et que pourtant il connaissait, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il commençait à avoir froid dans ses vêtements humides. Je parle de savoir creuser ton chemin, continuait la voix, trouver les moyens de poursuivre ses propres ambitions…

Ambitieux, lui ? Pour faire quoi ?

- Mais pleins de choses, jeune homme, pleins de choses… Tous les grands sorciers et inventeurs n'étaient pas forcément bons en mathématiques.

Et les plus débiles aussi, sans doute ? railla intérieurement Peter, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ces affirmations qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, n'étaient pas sans attraits. Mais de là à affirmer qu'il pouvait être bon en quelque chose, il y avait un pas !

- Un pas qui peut être vite franchi, mon garçon, tempéra le Choixpeau. Il suffit juste de choisir la bonne maison.

La bonne maison…Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? La maison où il serait avec James, sans aucun doute. Il voulait être avec lui, ils s'étaient promis tellement de choses pour leurs années à Poudlard, et nul doute que James irait à Gryffondor, c'était évident comme les flammes sortant de la gueule d'un dragon ! Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était peut-être pas un critère déterminant pour l'objet magique, et qu'une fois que le Choixpeau aurait décidé, il n'y aurait pas d'autres alternatives que d'accepter, et de s'adapter… puisqu'il n'y avait pas le choix.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama l'objet magique. Détrompe-toi, mon garçon. Pourquoi d'après toi m'appelle-t-on le Choixpeau Magique ? Mais tu viens de me révéler quelque chose de très intéressant… Alors, pour toi, ce sera…GRYFFONDOR !

Peter sentit alors un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de ses vêtements courir le long de son échine. Le frisson de l'excitation… Il était à Gryffondor… Et tout restait possible…

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il retira la pièce de tissus de son crâne, récupéra la couverture du garde-chasse et rejoignit Sirius qui lui indiqua la place en face de lui sur le banc pendant que toute la tablée l'acclamait.

- Manque plus que James, fit ce dernier en portant son regard sur son nouvel ami toujours au pied de l'estrade. J'espère qu'il sera avec nous.

- Aucun doute, répondit Peter. Tous les Potter sont à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Sirius tourna ses yeux vers lui sans changer l'orientation de sa tête, un brin condescendant.

- Et pourquoi ça ne changerait pas ? Regarde-moi. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là même, mais tout est possible.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre dans la seconde et regarda autour de lui, essayant d'identifier les nouveaux visages. Remus était un peu plus loin, et il lui fit un sourire poli, se demandant comment un garçon avec un air aussi timide puisse se retrouver chez les Lions.

Alors que " Potter James " était envoyé à Gryffondor, Remus surprit un sifflement d'agacement de la part de Lily. Voyant son regard, elle s'expliqua, avec une moue d'excuse :

- C'était avec lui qu'on était, avant qu'on vienne te voir…C'est lui qui a insulté Severus… Je crois que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

Puis elle se tut, James prenant place à coté de Remus, face à Sirius. Ils commencèrent à se féliciter mutuellement mais furent interrompus par le Professeur Dumbledore qui se leva pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, que ce soit ou non la première fois ! Je sais que votre ventre s'impatiente mais avant, je dois vous rappeler, ou vous apprendre, certaines choses. Comme son nom l'indique, la Forêt Interdite est interdite. Egalement, je vous annonce que pour augmenter la flore du parc de Poudlard, un saule d'une espèce particulière a été planté. Sa spécificité étant de cogner tout ce qui se trouve à portée de ses branches, je vous demanderai pour votre propre sécurité de ne pas vous en approcher. Enfin, notre concierge, Mr. Rusard, me demande de vous rappeler que les Bombabouses sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bon appétit !

Il écarta les mains et dans une exclamation d'émerveillement, les quatre tables se couvrirent de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres, sous le regard ébahi de Lily. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui comprit la question muette dans son regard et lui expliqua avec un sourire que les elfes de maison et la cuisine se trouvaient juste sous la Grande Salle, ce qui permettait un tel service.

- Et les bonbons à la menthe, c'est pour quoi ?

Là, le jeune Gryffondor dut avouer son ignorance. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réponse à tout, si ? Pourtant, pendant tout le repas, il continua de répondre tant bien que mal à toutes ses questions, tandis que de leur coté, James, Peter et Sirius parlaient de bonbons, de Quidditch, de l'étrangeté du repas et de l'épisode du calmar géant comme si de rien n'était. A les entendre, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

A la fin du festin, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et les enjoignit de sa voix paisible et grave à aller se coucher pour profiter sans peine de leur dernier dimanche avant la rentrée. Un brouhaha s'ensuivit, ainsi qu'une douce cohue qui poussa Remus entre Sirius et James et il se retrouva pris à parti.

- Ah…Remus, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius. Dis à James que mon nom provient d'une étoile.

- Et moi, je te dis que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une étoile qui s'appelait Sirius. Demande à Peter !

- Déjà fait, répliqua Sirius en balayant la requête d'une geste de la main. Lui dit qu'il ne sait pas.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, dit doucement Remus tandis qu'ils franchissaient la Grande Porte qui menait au Hall. Mais je crois qu'on a des cours d'astronomie. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander au professeur.

- Dix mornilles que j'ai raison ! s'exclama James.

- A ce compte-là, mets-y carrément un gallion.

- Tu veux parier un gallion ? s'étonna Peter.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon nom après tout. Et je sais quand même d'où il vient.

L'assurance un brin arrogante de Sirius déstabilisa quelque peu James mais il ne pouvait pas se retirer sans perdre la face et il tendit la main à son nouvel ami pour sceller le pari, bloquant ainsi le passage à Lily qui avait voulu les dépasser.

- Pardon, dit-elle froidement en contournant James, le nez en l'air.

- Pfff, fit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Pardon !" répéta Sirius en prenant une voix haut perchée avant d'éclater de rire, imité par les deux autres.

Remus s'abstint de remarquer que lui la trouvait quand même sympathique. Il admira sa capacité à se faufiler entre les élèves pour ensuite se glisser directement derrière le Préfet-en-Chef. Il aurait bien aimé faire de même, quitter sa place entre James et Sirius pour se rapprocher d'une figure plus âgée qui lui aurait donné un repère. Ici, au milieu de cette foule, il se sentait à nouveau perdu.

La salle commune de Gryffondor lui parut étouffante. Chaleureuse, accueillante sûrement mais un brin étouffante. Trop de monde, encore une fois.

Alors que chacun se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour la soirée, la voix du Préfet retentit au-dessus des têtes.

- Remus Lupin ?

Il se figea quelques secondes puis, la mort dans l'âme, se dirigea vers le septième année.

C'était la fin, il le savait. On s'était trompé, le Choixpeau s'était trompé, il devait partir sur le champs…

- On m'a donné ça pour toi, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant une enveloppe de parchemin.

Remus s'en saisit, paniqué à l'idée de l'ouvrir et d'y lire qu'il devait partir.

- Eh bien ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'étonna son Préfet.

- Euh…je…On vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Non. C'est McGo qui me l'a donnée. Tu devrais l'ouvrir. Ça doit être important si elle n'a pas attendu lundi. Au fait, je m'appelle Jonathan Scafell. Et bienvenu à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Merci, articula Remus d'une voix atone.

Il resta là encore une minute, planté au milieu de la salle commune, avant de sentir quelques regards sur lui. Voûtant les épaules, il se dirigea en hâte vers un fauteuil resté libre près de la cheminée et s'y pelotonna comme un chat. Il attendit quelques instant encore que l'attention générale se soit focalisée sur autre chose puis, les larmes aux yeux, il décacheta la lettre.

_Mr. Lupin,_

_Veuillez prendre note que Mr. le Directeur et moi-même vous attendons demain à 5h de l'après-midi dans son bureau pour discuter des arrangements pris par l'Administration liés à votre situation. Le parchemin ci-contre vous indiquera le chemin pour vous y rendre._

_Sincèrement,_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall._

Bon. Il n'était pas renvoyé. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il avait un sursis. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Non, se reprit-il juste après. Dumbledore l'avait fait entrer, ce n'était pas pour le renvoyer le lendemain, si ?

Il replia la lettre, la glissa avec précaution dans une poche de sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son dortoir.

Dans la pièce circulaire, où quatre lits pointaient vers les points cardinaux, James, assis sur un oreiller posé à même le sol, consultait un livre titré _Connaître le ciel de Grande-Bretagne_ tandis que Peter défaisait sa valise et que Sirius, assis sur son lit, attendait, sûr de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda doucement Remus en s'avançant.

- James est en train de perdre son pari ! lança Sirius avec un sourire.

- Attends avant de crier victoire, le tempéra ce dernier. Je ne vois rien sur une étoile nommée Sirius.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Je te jure ! J'y suis pour rien, c'est le livre !

- Remus ! Regarde pour moi ! Je veux être sûr. Au fait, ton lit est celui-ci, orienté à l'Est. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, non, répondit Remus pour qui l'orientation du lit était de loin la dernière préoccupation.

Docilement, il tendit la main et James lui remit l'ouvrage. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il dut convenir que James avait raison et qu'il n'y avait pas d'étoile nommée Sirius.

- Mais…fit Peter en attrapant une cage qu'il avait posée auparavant au sol. Le livre ne parle que des étoiles d'Angleterre, pas vrai ? Peut-être que Sirius est une étoile qu'on ne peut pas voir d'ici, non ?

James, qui s'apprêtait à réclamer son gallion, referma sa bouche, considérant l'argument.

- Ce qui nous ramène à l'idée de Remus, fit Sirius. Nous demanderons au Professeur. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il soudain en voyant Peter sortir un rat de sa cage.

- Un rat, répliqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

- Je le vois bien, que c'est un rat ! Qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ?

- Il est à moi. Il s'appelle Star. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes 11 ans.

- Hors de question que ça reste ici ! continua Sirius sur le même ton. On ne va pas garder un rat dans le dortoir !

- Mais ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! s'exclama Peter. Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ! Les crapauds, c'est pire !

- Justement ! Personne n'a de crapaud ! A moins que Remus en ait un ! Remus ?

- Non. J'ai un petit hibou et il est à la volière.

- Tu vois ? Personne n'a de crapaud, ni de rat.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, répéta Peter. C'est très propre, les rats. Et Star est très bien dressé, il n'ira pas fouiller dans tes affaires, si c'est ce que tu crains. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de son genre ? Il te parle ?

Peter ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un peu de patience dans son cerveau fatigué par la journée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux juste te faire remarquer que ce n'est pas un rat dominant, sinon je n'aurais pas pu le dresser, c'est tout.

Sirius se tourna vers James, quêtant un soutien, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Peter a raison, tu sais. Tu ne pourras rien lui apprendre en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus, interrogateur.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, fit ce dernier en ouvrant sa malle pour prendre son pyjama. De toute façon, le règlement stipule que les rats sont autorisés.

Il s'abstint de préciser que pour lui, il y avait des créatures bien pire qui pouvaient dormir dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, et qu'un rat était vraiment un souci moindre.

De son coté, Sirius sembla ruminer quelques instants encore. Il jeta un regard à James mais comme celui-ci ne bronchait pas, il leva finalement les bras en un geste théâtral et s'exclama :

- Je m'incline devant l'adversité ! Mais Peter, je ne veux pas un jour trouver des poils de… Star sur mon lit, où je lui donnerai de la mort-au-rat !

- Ça ne marche jamais, répliqua Peter. D'habitude, ils sentent le poison. Et il n'ira pas sur ton lit de toute façon.

- J'espère bien, gronda Sirius en attrapant un parchemin vierge, une plume et son encrier pour ensuite s'installer tant bien que mal sur sa table de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James.

- J'envoie une lettre à ma famille. Autant leur dire tout de suite que je suis à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contraint.

- Tu crois…commença James. Comment ils vont le prendre, à ton avis ?

- Sûrement très mal. Ma mère va piquer une crise de nerfs, c'est sûr ! Déjà qu'elle était resté trois jours au lit quand on a appris que l'aînée de mes cousines était à Serdaigle… Et là, son propre fils… " C'est indigne de votre rang ! Du nom que vous portez ! " parodia-t-il avec une mimique.

- Tes parents te vouvoient ? s'étonna Remus.

- Quand ils sont en colère, quand j'ai fait une bêtise… Ça arrive de temps en temps.

Remus ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût et d'incompréhension. Vouvoyer un enfant lui paraissait être le comble de la froideur.

- Oui, tu a raison, sourit railleusement Sirius en percevant son mouvement de lèvres. C'est bizarre. Surtout que James aussi vient d'une famille aristocratique et que ses parents ne le vouvoient pas, eux.

Il cacheta sa lettre, puis attrapa un sifflet qui pendait à son cou, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et lança dans la nuit une trille que personne n'entendit. Quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique hibou noir venait se percher sur le rebord de pierre et tendait obligeamment sa patte à son maître. Sirius y accrocha son parchemin, lui donna une légère caresse puis le l'oiseau de nuit disparut dans la pénombre.

- Waw ! s'exclama James lorsque la fenêtre se fut refermée. D'où est-ce que ça vient, ce sifflet ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- De Rocamadour, en France. C'est mon oncle Alphard qui m'a offert le hibou et le sifflet en cadeau d'anniversaire, l'an dernier. J'avoue que c'est très pratique. J'ai pas besoin de monter jusqu'à la volière.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher avec mon hibou ?

- Non. Mon oncle m'a expliqué qu'on habitue les hiboux à répondre au sifflet dès leur naissance.

- Mais je n'ai rien entendu ! fit Peter. Comment as-tu pu l'appeler alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de bruit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas très bien compris toutes les explications de mon oncle. Il m'a parlé de mégason ou de quelque chose comme ça, que seuls les animaux peuvent entendre.

- Des ultrasons.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Remus qui rougit brusquement.

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna James.

- Euh…je… Je lis beaucoup…et…enfin…mon grand-père est moldu. C'est lui qui m'a donné des livres sur...euh…

Sirius éclata brusquement de rire.

- Alors, c'est un truc moldu ! Et ma mère qui prenait ça pour de la grande magie ! C'en est ridicule.

Et il s'effondra en arrière sur son matelas, se tenant les cotes.

- Euh…est-ce qu'on doit rire nous aussi ? demanda doucement Peter.

- J'en sais rien, répondit James. Il a l'air un peu fou.

Un coussin de plume vint s'écraser sur son visage et le reste de la conversation se perdit dans une bataille de polochon à laquelle même Remus participa, le cœur étrangement léger.


	3. Nous avons tous nos petits problèmes

Bonjour les gens!

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! (enfin! oui, je sais...). Tallia vous expliquerait que ce temps long entre les publications est en grande partie ma faute... Ce qui n'est pas inexact, je me dois de l'avouer... Ajoutez à cela qu'on habite actuellement à 9 fuseaux horaires l'une de l'autre... Bref, voilà le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et, bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre ne possédons quoi que ce soit, à part nos idées, notre bonne humeur... Et notre enthousiasme!

Merci merci merci à ceux qui ont reviewé! Jo et "Une fille comme Rogue", si vous voulez des réponses, il faut que vous indiquiez une adresse mail, même sans vous enregistrer sur le site... En tout cas, merci pour vos compliments, et nous faisons toout pour ne négliger aucun personnage et poster aussi souvent que possible...

Aux autres gens qui nous lisent, et/ou qui mettent notre fic en alerte, merci aussi! Mais un petit mot, pour dire ce que vous aimez ou pas, ou même simplement pour dire que vous avez lu, nous fait toujours énormément plaisir!

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

**Nous avons tous nos petits problèmes**

Le dimanche matin, Lily retrouva Severus devant les portes de la Grande Salle, l'attendant pour le petit déjeuner.

- Désolée…fit-elle dans un souffle. Je me suis perdue… C'est trop grand, ici… Et les escaliers…n'arrêtent pas de bouger…

- C'est pas grave, la tranquillisa Severus. Tu n'es pas en retard, de toute façon.

- Ça… C'est parce que j'ai couru !

Et tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, encore peu remplie à cette heure matinale.

- Où est-ce qu'on s'assoie ? demanda Lily en balayant les tables du regard.

- Euh… Peut-être Gryffondor. Serpentard… J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que…enfin ! Gryffondor.

Lily ne discuta pas et tous deux allèrent s'installer l'un en face de l'autre, un peu à l'écart, un peu par timidité, un peu par envie d'être seuls.

- J'aurais bien aimé être avec toi, soupira la jolie rousse en servant du jus de citrouille dans deux verres tandis que lui attrapait des pancakes dans une assiette. Tu as vu avec qui je suis ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça prudemment Severus. C'est quand même bizarre…

- De quoi ?

- Eh bien… Sirius Black. Il aurait du être à Serpentard, avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air surpris, hier soir, quand il a dit " Gryffondor " ?

- C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Tous les Black vont à Serpentard.

- Tous ?

- Oui. C'est une grande famille de sorciers, tu vois, et…ce genre de familles…comment dire. Ils vont à Serpentard depuis…des générations et des générations. Ses deux cousines y sont par exemple.

- Ah oui ? C'est qui ? fit Lily en se tournant vers la table des Serpents.

- Hum. Je serais incapable de te le dire. On ne me les a pas encore présentées.

- Et sinon, qui d'autre va à Serpentard ?

- Il y a les Malefoy, par exemple. Le grand blond avec un insigne de Préfet, sur la gauche… Lestrange, Parkinson… Et Prince, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de défi.

- Prince, c'est le nom de ta mère, c'est ça ? C'est aussi une grande famille ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas à Serpentard, alors ?

Il hocha la tête et cessa de différer le commencement de son petit-déjeuner. Lily l'imita et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

- Et ta salle commune, elle se trouve où ? demanda Lily en prenant un nouveau pancake.

- Au sous-sol, pas très loin des cachots.

- Des cachots ? Y a des cachots à Poudlard ?

- Apparemment. Ça n'a pas toujours été qu'une école de sorcellerie. Tu n'as pas lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard _?

- Non.

- Je te le prêterai. En tous cas, d'après la légende, les Quatre Fondateurs, tu te rappelles ? ont demandé l'aide de Mélusine pour construire le château, qui était aussi une guerrière.

- Mélusine…

- Oui. C'était la plus grande bâtisseuse de l'époque. Elle a bâti des châteaux à travers toute l'Europe. Je ne serais pas étonné si le Château de Dracula était d'elle, par exemple.

- Dracula ? Le vampire ? Tu veux dire qu'il a vraiment existé ?

- Bien sûr. Il est mort maintenant. Mais il a toujours existé des vampires.

- Qui sucent le sang et transforment les humains en mort-vivants ?

- Heu… Non. Ça, c'est la légende moldue, fit Severus avec une moue méprisante. C'est vrai que les vampires se nourrissent de sang, mais quand on sait s'y prendre avec eux, ils ne sont pas dangereux.

- Et le monstre de Frankenstein, alors ? C'est aussi une histoire vraie chez les sorciers ?

- Le monstre de Frankenstein… répéta Severus, perplexe. Non, ça doit être typiquement moldu, _ça_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'écria une voix au-dessus des têtes.

Lily et Severus sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte, où James, Sirius et Peter les regardaient. Et il était clair que c'était Sirius qui venait de s'exclamer.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il parle de moi ? souffla Severus.

- Y a pas de raison, siffla Lily, coléreuse.

Mais il semblait y en avoir une, puisque les trois Gryffondors marchèrent d'un pas plus ou moins déterminé vers eux.

- C'est la table des Gryffondors, fit James une fois posté devant les deux autres attablés. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Va-t-en.

- Je croyais qu'on pouvait s'installer où on voulait ? interrogea Lily, le menton en avant.

- Elle a raison, intervint Jonathan, installé quelques mètres plus loin avec un groupe d'amis venus de différentes maisons, son insigne de Préfet brillant comme preuve de son autorité. Vous faites trop de bruit. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, il y a toujours de la place là-bas.

Et il tendit son bras pour désigner l'autre extrémité de la table.

Sirius allait répliquer quand Severus se leva, disant d'une voix sourde.

- J'ai fini, de toute façon. Je t'attends dehors.

Et il sortit précipitamment.

- Ça sent meilleur, dit Sirius une fois qu'il se fut éloigné.

- Comme si tu étais le mieux placé pour dire ça ! cracha Lily avec fougue.

- T'as un problème ? interrogea James.

- Pas moi. Vous ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour suivre la trace de Severus.

Dans le hall, elle croisa Remus qui revenait d'une promenade matinale et qui, lui, eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une harpie en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle passait devant lui en flèche.

- T'as qu'à leur demander ! lança-t-elle en balançant la main par-dessus son épaule pour indiquer d'un geste vague les portes de la Grande Salle.

Et sans plus de commentaires, elle emprunta un escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Perplexe, Remus resta quelques instants à envisager le Hall puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où il retrouva ses trois camarades de dortoirs attablés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. James et Sirius riaient aux éclats tandis que Peter, plus discret dans son hilarité, tartinait généreusement ses pancakes avec une confiture d'un bleu sombre.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Certes, ils avaient bien ri, hier soir, en se battant avec les oreillers, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les interrompre dans leur délire. Surtout, il n'était pas sûr d'y avoir une place.

Cependant, entre deux éclats de rire, Sirius trouva la force de l'interpeller et Remus, résolu, s'avança jusqu'à eux.

- Salut ! lui lança Sirius. On ne t'a pas trouvé ce matin, alors on est descendu sans toi.

- Je me suis levé bien avant vous, expliqua Remus en se servant du jus de citrouille pour étancher sa soif après sa promenade. Et j'ai déjà déjeuné.

- Tu aurais pu nous réveiller ! s'offusqua James.

- A sept heures un dimanche matin ? demanda Remus avec un fin sourire. Ça m'étonnerait.

- Tu t'es levé il y a deux heures ? s'exclama Peter, et une profonde incompréhension se refléta sur son visage.

- Euw…fit Sirius avec une grimace pathétique. Tu es fou, ou du moins particulièrement dérangé.

Le mot fit monter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus. Comment expliquer que du fait de son sang vicié, il vivait plus ou moins en fonction des astres, comme tout animal qui se respecte ? Oui, il était dérangé, et pas qu'un peu !

- Eh ! Remus ? Je plaisantais, fit Sirius plus doucement, le ramenant sur terre.

- Hum…Au fait, tu as reçu une réponse de tes parents ? demanda-t-il, écartant habilement le sujet.

- Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Si jamais vous voyez une grosse lettre rouge foncer vers moi et exploser sans sommation, eh bien, vous aurez au moins fait la connaissance de leurs voix. A moins qu'ils ne se déplacent.

- Ils vont venir ici ? s'étonna Peter.

- Ce serait bien leur genre. Mon oncle et ma tante ont bien failli se déplacer pour leur fille.

- Ta cousine, c'est ça ? demanda James. Celle qui est à Serdaigle ?

- Etait. Elle a fini l'année dernière. C'est dommage qu'elle soit partie, je vous l'aurais présentée. C'est vraiment dommage…

Le visage de Sirius était devenu brusquement soucieux et fermé, et il se mordit la lèvre.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont peur que je fasse pareil qu'elle, fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour les trois autres.

Il secoua brusquement la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées et eut un sourire ironique.

- Au moins, mes deux autres cousines sont là où on les attendait…

Mais le sourire ne rencontra aucune réponse, les trois autres se regardant par en-dessous, gênés sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Continuant sur sa lancée, Sirius reprit la parole :

- Là, vous voyez, à la table des Serpentards ? Tout à droite, la grande brune ? C'est ma cousine Bellatrix.

Les trois autres se retournèrent, et Remus sentit un frisson de mise en garde lui parcourir l'échine. Surprenant le regard de Sirius, il fit lentement :

- Elle n'a pas l'air franchement sympathique, ta cousine.

Pas franchement sympathique était un euphémisme, mais il ne voulait pas être blessant ou injurieux. Cependant, Sirius ne parut pas offusqué, bien au contraire.

- Un point pour toi, fit-il. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu, tous les deux. Mais bon, c'est ma cousine alors je fais avec… Mais pour le coup, je préférais Andromeda.

- Et il y en a une troisième, non ? demanda James.

- Oui, Narcissa, mais je ne… Ah, si, la voilà, c'est celle qui passe la porte…

D'un même mouvement, trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour regarder une jeune fille d'un blond presque platine, la démarche gracieuse et le port du menton olympien malgré son jeune âge, s'avancer jusqu'à la table des Serpentards et se pencher vers Bellatrix.

- Tu penses qu'elles parlent de toi ? fit Peter avec avidité.

- Sûrement.

Et le beau visage de Sirius s'assombrit tandis qu'il disait :

- Et elles vont sûrement venir me parler…

En effet, Bellatrix venait de se lever et les deux sœurs se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Sirius ? fit Narcissa une fois qu'elles se furent arrêtées devant les quatre garçons. Bellatrix et moi pensons que tu devrais venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec nous. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter.

Le ton était froid et indifférent, faisant frissonner Peter, James et Remus de concert. Sirius resta imperturbable.

- Mes chères cousines, répliqua-t-il sans faire mine de prêter attention à sa requête, je vous présente mes amis, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

- Potter, hein ? fit Bellatrix d'une voix grave, levant un sourcil. Tu m'étonnes, Sirius, mais c'est bien… Méfies-toi cependant. Les Potter sont des amoureux des Moldus, et tes deux autres…_camarades_… ne me sont pas connus…Pettigrew et… Lupin.

Remus eut alors l'impression qu'elle insistait particulièrement sur son nom et il se sentit frémir sous son regard. Il se saisit alors de son verre pour y cacher son trouble.

- Est-ce que ç'a de l'importance ? gronda Sirius. Je suis à Gryffondor, je vais passer sept ans avec eux, et ils me changent de toi ! Je suis grand, maintenant, Bella, et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me dire quoi faire !

Sa cousine serra le poing sur sa baguette et Remus eut l'impression qu'elle devenait encore plus impressionnante. Ses yeux scintillaient purement de haine, c'en était à peine croyable. Il eut soudain envie de plonger sous la table et d'y rester caché en attendant la fin de l'orage.

De leur coté, Peter et James échangèrent un regard peu rassurés, se demandant comment réagir, mais lorsque James porta ses yeux sur Sirius, celui-ci affichait un air moqueur et amer.

- Ben vas-y… Essaye… Depuis le temps que tu attends ça, hein ? Vas-y, vas-y, tire… Maintenant que Mère n'est plus là pour nous séparer, hein ?

Remus le fixa avec effroi. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Et surtout, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à provoquer, d'après lui ! Mais la personne en question n'était pas assez stupide pour provoquer un duel au milieu de la grande salle, et se contenta donc d'un :

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler _Bella_, Sirius…

Et avec un dernier regard méprisant, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, balançant ses longs cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un oiseau de mauvais augure.

- Tu as tort, Sirius, fit simplement Narcissa sur le même ton froid que précédemment, avant de suivre sa sœur.

Une fois qu'elles eurent quitté la salle, les trois Gryffondors s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Waw ! souffla James. Elles sont…Elles sont…impressionnantes !

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer ta mère, fit Peter d'une petite voix. Ni même de vouloir l'entendre.

- Ils sont tous comme ça, dans ta famille ? s'enquit Remus.

- Presque. Comme j'ai dit, Andromeda est moins…

Il sembla chercher son mot pendant quelques secondes.

- … moins froide, moins…en tous cas, plus sympathique. Et mon oncle Alphard aussi, quelque part. En tous cas, lui ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais un rang à tenir ou quoi que ce soit.

- Bon ! coupa James en posant ses deux mains sur le bois de la table. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? C'est notre dernier jour de vacances ! Faut qu'on en profite !

- J'irais bien au lac, proposa Sirius, accueillant le changement de sujet avec soulagement sans pour autant le montrer. Je veux revoir le calmar.

- Moi, gémit Peter, je dois faire des repérages des salles de classes, si je veux m'en sortir ici. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour ! Ce château est immense ! C'est pire que chez toi, James !

- Tu exagères ! Je suis sûr que chez Sirius, c'est encore plus grand !

- J'en sais rien. C'est un hôtel particulier, dans le Londres moldu, répliqua le concerné.

- Peter et moi, on est à Godric's Hollow.

- Et la maison de James est un manoir, ajouta Peter avec une pointe de découragement.

- Bon alors, c'est sûrement plus grand chez James, confirma Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Et toi, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Hein ? sursauta celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui demande son avis. Euh…j'ai déjà vu le lac ce matin. Je trouve que l'idée de Peter est bonne, en revanche.

- Ok, fit James. On va essayer de trouver les salles de classes, et on ira au lac après.

- Ça me va, fit Sirius, indifférent.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Peter se récria :

- Mais ! J'ai pas fini de manger, moi !

James eut un éclat de rire et se resservit un verre de jus de citrouille pour l'accompagner. Sirius les observa quelques secondes puis se rassit et prit son mal en patience.

Ils passèrent la matinée dans les couloirs, leur emploi du temps à la main, et il s'avéra que l'idée de Peter était non seulement bonne mais aussi indispensable. Même Sirius qui jouait les indifférents, les mains dans les poches, finit par en reconnaître l'utilité.

- Pourquoi ils ne distribuent pas de carte ? demanda James alors qu'ils cherchaient à savoir si oui ou non, ils devaient aller à gauche pour atteindre la salle de sortilèges. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Ou au moins mettre des panneaux indicateurs. On perdrait moins de temps à aller d'un endroit à l'autre.

- Bon, gauche ou droite ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Si on va à gauche, je crois que ça va nous ramener là où on était tout à l'heure, dit doucement Remus, réfléchissant. Essayons à droite.

Peter nota l'indication sur un parchemin qu'il avait été chercher dans son dortoir avant de partir dans leur exploration, s'appuyant sur l'épaule de James, puis tous les quatre partirent sur la droite. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la salle des sortilèges.

- Presque du premier coup, commenta James avec un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, après ? demanda Sirius en se penchant sur le parchemin de Peter.

- Il nous reste le cachot de potion et… c'est tout, je crois, le renseigna ce dernier en parcourant la liste des endroits qu'ils avaient décidé de repérer.

- Bon ben en route pour les cachots. Et après, on ira manger. Ça doit faire au moins deux heures qu'on est dans les couloirs.

Les cachots leur donnèrent quelques difficultés, puisqu'ils mirent un certain temps à comprendre qu'il fallait passer par le Hall pour trouver l'escalier qui menait au premier niveau du sous-sol. En chemin, allez savoir comment, ils trouvèrent la Bibliothèque et un chat couleur poussière qui miaula sur leur passage en signe de désapprobation.

- Un chat, ça ? s'étonna quelques secondes Sirius tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs pérégrinations.

Quelques instants après avoir croisé la créature aux origines incertaines, ils tombèrent sur le concierge qui leur lança un regard suspicieux alors qu'ils passaient dans son ombre, la tête basse et les lèvres silencieuses. Une fois hors de portée, Peter s'exclama :

- Quel horrible bonhomme ! Vous croyez que c'est son chat ?

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit un chat, fit Sirius. A mon avis, ça tient plus de l'épouvantail.

- C'est le concierge, les renseigna Remus. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air commode.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda soudain James. Je ne reconnais rien.

- Si tu n'es jamais venu, c'est normal, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à Lily et Severus qui les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Severus avec la même rage que Sirius quelques heures auparavant.

- Et vous alors ? répliqua James. Surtout toi, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant plus spécifiquement à Lily. C'est pas le coin des Serpentards ?

- Et alors ? Je connais des gens à Serpentard.

- Sachant de qui il s'agit, y a pas de quoi être fier, fit Sirius avec dédain en lançant un regard torve à Severus qui le lui rendit bien.

Lily allait répliquer quand Remus fit d'une voix neutre :

- On cherchait juste le cachot où ont lieu les cours de potion.

- Plus loin, sur la gauche, indiqua-t-elle avec un mouvement brusque de la main.

- Ah bien… Merci, répondit-il.

Et il commença à s'éloigner. Il y eut quelques secondes d'hésitation parmi les autres puis tous le suivirent sans plus rien ajouter et quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparus au croisement suivant.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles ! soupira Lily. Surtout James. Et dire qu'ils sont avec moi.

- Oui, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Moi, c'est surtout Black qui m'énerve. Il ne devrait pas parler comme ça de Serpentard quand toute sa famille y est. Ce n'est vraiment pas respectueux.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui les mènerait aux niveaux supérieurs pour ensuite aller manger.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont finir par l'envoyer à Serpentard ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

- Non. Ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'on change de maison comme ça. C'est le Choixpeau qui décide. Et même s'il peut se tromper, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Alors, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je vienne dans ta maison ? demanda Lily d'une voix plus triste. C'est sûr que je vais rester à Gryffondor ?

- Je pense, oui, répondit Severus, partageant sa peine sans le montrer. On ne change pas de maison.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Severus décida d'aller manger à sa table, jugeant qu'il avait assez vu les Gryffondors pour le reste de sa journée et Lily, la tête un peu basse, alla s'asseoir à coté de ses camarades de dortoirs.

- Salut ! lui fit une jeune fille noire en la regardant attentivement alors qu'elle prenait place. Lily, c'est ça ? Je sais pas si tu te souviens, moi c'est Driana. T'as pas vraiment participé à la conversation hier soir.

Son accent était chantant et sa voix chaude et cela remua en Lily des échos de la soirée de la veille, durant laquelle elle s'était rapidement couchée, littéralement déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler à Severus qui avait été rapidement entraîné vers les sous-sols sans qu'elle puisse le rattraper.

- … salut… Oui, désolée, j'étais fatiguée.

- Bon, alors je te la refais en résumé. Moi c'est Driana, donc, la rousse en face de moi c'est Sarah, la blonde, c'est Mary, et les autres c'est Margaret et Lizzie. Et tes parents sont sorciers ?

Lily secoua la tête, un brin perplexe. Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance, pour que tout le monde lui pose la question ?

- Moldus, répondit-elle en se servant une portion de ragoût.

- Parfait, sourit Driana. Comme ça, tout le monde est représenté ! A présent, bon appétit ! J'ai faim !

Et elle enfourna une grosse fourchette de ragoût avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

- Beurk ! grogna-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Sous l'œil perplexe des cinq autres, elle fit un effort pour avaler sa bouchée et lava sa bouche à grandes gorgées de jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas la cuisine anglaise, s'exclama-t-elle. Elle n'a aucun goût. Chez moi, ma mère cuisine avec toutes sortes d'épices.

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour éveiller la curiosité de Lily.

- Tu n'es pas anglaise ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as dis hier soir que tu avais toujours vécue à Londre.

- Ma mère est kenyane, informa Driana. Elle s'appelle Wanjiru et c'est la fille d'un des plus grand sorcier du Kenya. Elle est venue en Angleterre pour ses études et elle a décidé de ne pas repartir. Elle avait rencontré mon père…

Elle contempla alors son assiette d'un air misérable.

- Il faut que je lui demande de m'envoyer des épices, au moins du poivre.

- Mais il y a du poivre, fit Sarah.

Et elle lui passa un petit contenant en argent. Driana le prit avec circonspection, versa un peu de son contenu dans le creux de sa main et le renifla doucement.

- Ça ira, fit-elle en renversant la poivrière au-dessus de son assiette. Même s'il n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'utilise ma mère. Merci.

- Il n'existe pas de sort pour mettre des épices en cuisine ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Driana. Ma mère utilise de vraies épices en tous cas. Toute cette cuisine à l'eau, ça m'écœure.

- Moi, j'aime bien, fit Lily. Les elfes s'en sortent plutôt très bien, si on considère la quantité de nourriture qu'ils doivent préparer.

- Les elfes ? s'exclama Margaret, qui lui faisait face. Il y a des elfes à Poudlard ?

- Euh…oui, répondit Lily, surprise de constater qu'elle, d'origine moldue, connaissait une chose sur Poudlard que des élèves issus de familles sorcières ignoraient. Apparemment, les cuisines sont en-dessous de cette salle et la nourriture monte toute seule.

Elle avait presque eut envie de dire " comme par magie " mais il n'y avait pas de " comme ", évidement.

- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna Driana.

- C'est Remus qui me l'a dit, indiqua Lily en désignant l'érudit d'un mouvement de menton, tandis qu'il prenait place avec ses trois amis, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Driana se pencha au-dessus de son assiette et se tordit le coup pour le voir.

- Et lui, comment il le sait ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa position première.

- Il a dû le lire quelque part, supposa Lily, ou ses parents lui ont dit.

- J'irai lui demander, décida la jolie noire en se servant une part de tourte, délaissant son ragoût que d'aucun aurait qualifié de trop poivré.

- Mes parents ont refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit sur Poudlard, indiqua la voisine de Lily, Lizzie. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient plus et que, de toute façon, ça allait me gâcher la surprise s'ils me racontaient la Répartition.

- Pour sûr ! fit Driana. Mon grand frère m'a dit qu'ils nous faisaient passer toutes sortes de tests. Je ne le croyais pas vraiment mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_.

- Pareil, indiqua Margaret. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'on devait essayer de transformer un balai en hippogriffe.

- Mais c'est stupide ! s'exclama Lily, qui ignorait ce que pouvait être un hippogriffe. Et les enfants de moldus qui n'ont jamais fait de magie, ils devraient faire comment ?

- Bien sûr que c'est stupide, répliqua Sarah. Mais c'est pour dire, personne ne dit la vérité, et les premières années ont toujours la surprise.

Lily resta songeuse quelques instants, triturant sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Elle avait tellement de questions ! Elle jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards, cherchant Severus du regard. Il semblait écouter ce que disait un grand jeune homme blond. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Malefoy ? Peut-être bien.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une exclamation joviale et envoya presque valdinguer son assiette de surprise.

- Salut ! sourit James de toutes ses dents en s'asseyant à coté de Driana, qui le fixa, les yeux ronds. On vient faire connaissance, ajouta-t-il tandis que Sirius prenait place à coté de Lizzie avec un sourire tout aussi charmeur. Je m'appelle James Potter.

Et il tendit une main cordiale à la kenyane qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Lily, quant à elle, en avait le souffle coupé.

- Driana Langton, fit la jolie noire en serrant finalement la main de James.

Et tandis que les noms et les poignées de mains s'échangeaient de toutes parts, Lily fixait son assiette, perplexe.

Elle ne voulait pas leur parler. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient dit à Severus.

- Et toi ? demanda soudain James par-dessus la table en la regardant. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais et soupira. Mais elle ne pouvait être sciemment impolie. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle avait été élevée.

- Lily Evans, finit-elle par dire d'une voix neutre. Et je suis une fille de moldus.

- Enchanté.

Elle haussa les épaules et le sourire de James devint plus crispé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'allait pas tout effacer d'un coup de baguette ! Qu'il vienne charmer les autres, ce n'était pas son problème, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire changer d'opinion sur lui et Sirius !

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus se lever en regardant dans sa direction.

Elle délaissa son assiette et se leva à son tour pour aller le rejoindre. James la regarda s'éloigner et haussa les épaules.

- C'est officiel, dit-il, Lily Evans n'est pas sympathique.

- On le savait déjà, remarqua Peter en se servant une part de gâteau.

Remus, encore une fois, se tut. Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour se rendre sympathiques à ses yeux à elle, alors qu'ils avaient passé la matinée avec lui ? Il ne se sentait pas de leur adresser un reproche.

- Remus ? fit une voix, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Driana. Comment tu savais pour les cuisines ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_Qué_ cuisine ? Pourquoi on parlait de cuisine ?

- Lily m'a dit pour les elfes dans la cuisine, explicita-t-elle. Et elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'a renseignée.

- C'est euh…c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. C'est son travail, il… s'occupe des elfes de maison. Au Ministère.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sarah. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de travail.

Remus se crispa. Normal qu'elle ne sache pas vu que ça n'existait pas, ce genre de travail. Du moins, pas avec les elfes.

Mais dire que son père s'occupait des elfes n'attisait aucune curiosité, les gens oubliaient vite le sujet, et personne, _personne_, ne vérifiait. En tous cas, personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent et le mensonge avait tenu.

Et la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait informé pour les cuisines était beaucoup plus triviale. Il fallait bien qu'il aille se ravitailler quelque part après ses pleines lunes sans avoir l'air d'un goinfre dans la Grande Salle !

Il fut soudain mal à l'aise, comme la veille dans la salle commune. Trop de monde autour de lui, trop de conversation, trop d'animation, il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de la Grande Salle comme ça, sans explication !

On lui posa soudain une main sur l'épaule et il sursauta d'un bon trois mètres.

- Nous aurais-tu oubliées ? demanda doucement Persephon lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

Sa sœur !

Son soulagement fut presque douloureux.

Sa sœur et son doux sourire ! Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, relâcher la tension qui l'habitait depuis le départ de la veille. L'image de ses parents dans la fumée s'imposa alors crûment à son esprit et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Sephona, je suis content de te voir, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu n'es pas venu au petit-déjeuner, remarqua-t-elle. On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait vers neuf heures et demi.

Vers neuf heures et demi ! Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait vers neuf heures et demi ?

- Oh ! Je…J'ai été me balader dans le château avec mes…

Mes quoi ? Mes amis ? C'était un mot qu'il lui était difficile de prononcer.

- Avec eux, trancha-t-il finalement en désignant d'un mouvement de la main Peter, Sirius et James dont l'attention était à présent portée sur le frère et la sœur.

- Bonjour, fit aussitôt James. Je suis James Potter, et on partage tous les quatre le même dortoir. Et voilà Peter Pettigrew.

- Et moi, c'est Sirius, indiqua le troisième et dernier membre de la bande, sans juger utile de préciser son nom de famille.

- Je m'appelle Persephon, indiqua la sœur de Remus avec un geste de salut. Je suis à Serdaigle.

- J'avais une cousine à Serdaigle, informa aussitôt Sirius.

-Andromeda, je suppose ? demanda Persephon avec un doux sourire. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle était très belle.

- Et très intelligente aussi, précisa-t-il.

Ça lui semblait injuste de ne pas le mentionner.

- Ça, ce n'était pas utile de le dire, fit James. C'est indiqué dans le mot " Serdaigle " !

Persephon croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? fit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils faussement sévère.

James prit une mine contrite et Persephon éclata de rire tandis qu'il balbutiait des excuses.

- Remus, reprit-elle, as-tu finis de manger ? Tu peux prendre ton dessert avec moi, si tu veux.

C'était exactement ce que Remus voulait, sortir de cette ambiance qu'il jugeait étouffante d'attention.

- Je te suis, fit-il en se levant.

- Eh Remus ! lança Sirius tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. On sera vers le lac ! Rejoins-nous quand t'as fini !

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur vers la table des Serdaigles.

C'était la fin du repas, et beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà partis, la conversation qu'ils auraient allait donc être tranquille.

- Alors ? demanda Persephon une fois qu'ils furent assis. Tu es content ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

- Non, non, tout s'est bien passé, répondit Remus en se servant de la salade de fruit.

Il en prit une cuillerée et ajouta :

- Par contre, je dois aller voir le directeur tout à l'heure. A cinq heures. On m'a donné une lettre hier soir.

- Ah oui ? Après tout, c'est bien normal. Ils ont dû prévoir des aménagements pour toi.

- Peut-être. J'ai la lettre avec moi. Tu veux la voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Remus la lui donna, et tandis qu'elle la lisait, il sentit soudain deux bras se refermer sur son cou.

- Petit frère ! s'exclama Cassandra dans son oreille.

Et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Un jour, je serai plus grand que toi, décida Remus en grommelant. Et tu ne m'appelleras plus " petit frère ".

Il se passa une main sur le dessus du crâne, remettant ses cheveux en place avec ses doigts.

- C'est pas pour demain ! fit Cassandra avec un éclat de rire.

Elle prit place à coté de lui et enchaîna :

- Alors ? Content d'être à Gryffondor ? Et tu n'es pas avec n'importe qui, dis-moi ! Black et Potter ! Ce sont des aristocrates ! Tu vas réussir à les supporter ?

- Cassy, la réprimanda Persephon avec un faux sérieux, en rendant sa lettre à Remus. Ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais beaucoup d'aristocrates.

- Le seul que je connais ne m'incite pas à les aimer, répliqua Cassandra du tac-au-tac.

Persephon leva les yeux au plafond magique.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, continua sa sœur.

- Il est très intelligent et j'aime passer du temps avec lui.

- Il est ennuyeux comme pas deux, oui.

- De qui vous parler ? demanda Remus, perdu.

- Cassy, on ne va pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir les mêmes goûts, quand même, fit Persephon.

- C'est sûr. Et on parle de Daniel Powelt, Remus.

- Celui que j'ai vu dans le train ?

- Oui, acquiesça Persephon.

- Tu l'as vu ? s'exclama Cassandra. Comment tu le trouves ?

- Très euh…très adulte, tenta-t-il.

Persephon lui adressa son doux sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, lança Cassandra. Il n'est absolument pas drôle.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Pour ça, j'aurais voulu être à Gryffondor, continua-t-elle. Eux ont l'air de beaucoup plus s'amuser que nous. Profites-en, Remus. Amuse-toi et perds des points, on gagnera plus facilement la coupe comme ça.

Elle se leva prestement et alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait vers l'entrée.

- Je ne savais pas que Cassy voulait aller à Gryffondor, dit doucement Remus en la regardant prendre deux garçons par les bras alors qu'elle passait la porte.

- L'an dernier, elle aurait voulu être à Poufsouffle, l'informa Persephon. Ça change souvent. En fonction de qui lui plaît.

Remus la fixa avec une grimace, un brin perplexe.

- Mais… Ça arrive souvent ? Je veux dire…elle a beaucoup d'histoires ?

- Si tu ne sais pas, je ne vais pas te le dire, Remus. C'est Cassy que ça concerne, pas nous. Si moi, je suis au courant de certaines choses, c'est parce qu'on est dans la même maison. Autrement…

Remus ne l'écoutait plus.

Bien sûr, il savait. Il savait que ses sœurs avaient des vies à Poudlard dont il ne faisait pas partie. Mais c'était dans l'air, une pensée dont on connaissait l'existence sans vraiment s'y attarder, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne éclater au visage comme une bulle de savon, et on se retrouvait couvert de mousse sans vraiment savoir comment.

- Remus ?

Il se secoua mentalement et reporta son attention sur Persephon.

- Oui ?

- Tu es songeur. A quoi tu penses ?

- Oh !…euh… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont dire, à ton avis, les professeurs ?

- Tout à l'heure ? Simplement ce qu'ils ont prévu pour toi, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

Remus prit une autre cuillerée de salade de fruit, nerveux.

- N'y pense pas maintenant, si ça te rend nerveux, continua Persephon. C'est pas tout de suite, profites de ton après-midi.

Oui, ne pas y penser, profiter de son après-midi.

Qui passa pourtant incroyablement vite, et ce fut trop rapidement à son goût qu'il se retrouva devant le grand escalier de marbre, après avoir faussé compagnie à James, Peter, Sirius, Driana et Sarah au bord du lac à l'aide de l'excuse d'un besoin pressant à satisfaire. Avec des gestes nerveux, il sortit la lettre de sa poche intérieure et déplia le parchemin vierge qui l'accompagnait.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Le velin restait parfaitement doux et immaculé sous ses yeux, puis des lettres à l'encre multicolore commencèrent à se tracer pour former les mots :

_Empruntez le Grand Escalier._

Sans s'interroger plus avant, il monta les marches. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la dernière, de nouveaux caractères se tracèrent :

_Prenez le troisième Escalier Mouvant jusqu'au Couloir des Sortilèges._

Docilement, il obéit.

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il suivit les indications du parchemin qui s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure que de nouvelles apparaissaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une grande gargouille de pierre qui ricana à son approche.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser monter !

- Mais…euh…j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, marmonna Remus en essayant de ne pas s'interroger sur l'incongruité de la situation.

Il parlait à une gargouille de pierre !

- Comment tu t'appelles ? grogna la figure grimaçante.

- Remus Lupin. J'ai… euh… j'ai reçu une lettre du… euh…

Il jeta un regard à la signature de la lettre.

- … du Professeur McGonagall.

- Fais-vois cela.

- Mais… euh… vous… vous savez lire ?

- Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Je suis dans ce château depuis le début, moi ! Il faut bien que ça m'ait servi à quelque chose.

- Pardon… murmura Remus en lui tendant la lettre.

- Plus haut ! Je ne peux pas lire à cette distance.

Remus se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et fut surpris de constater qu'effectivement, la gargouille semblait être en mesure de lire étant donné que ses yeux de pierres roulaient dans leurs orbites figées.

- C'est bon ! fit la voix éraillée. Je te laisse monter.

Les marches d'un énième escaliers apparurent alors, montant doucement le long du mur. Remus se plaça sur l'une d'entre elles et se laissa porter jusqu'à un palier faiblement éclairé par la lumière mouvante d'une torche suspendue au mur. Une belle porte en bois ouvragée se dressait devant lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva le poing pour se saisir du heurtoir mais la porte pivota d'elle-même sur ses gonds. Une belle lumière dorée chassa alors la pénombre du palier et Remus dut s'efforcer de garder sa bouche fermée alors qu'il s'avançait, timide, vers le centre de la pièce.

- Bonjour, M. Lupin, fit une voix en provenance d'un grand fauteuil derrière un bureau.

Une haute silhouette se leva et Remus se retrouva sans trop savoir comment avec la main d'Albus Dumbledore dans la sienne.

Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

- Bonjour, Professeur, répondit-il timidement.

- Allons nous asseoir, reprit Dumbledore en le guidant vers la cheminée. C'est l'heure du thé.

Remus sentait son estomac trop noué pour être en mesure d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il était dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de son époque ! Lui, Remus Lupin !

Il y avait un problème. Ce n'était pas des gens comme lui que Dumbledore devait recevoir dans son bureau, loin de là.

Et pourtant, le regard que le sorcier posa sur lui alors que tous deux prenaient place face au feu était bienveillant et chaleureux, pétillant à la lumière des flammes.

Le thé fut servi, accompagné de gâteaux secs mais Remus n'avait d'yeux que pour son directeur. Celui-ci surprit son regard et lui demanda :

- Suis-je si impressionnant que ça ?

Remus rougit et se terra derrière sa tasse de thé.

- C'est juste… Vous… vous n'êtes pas vraiment… comme je l'imaginais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu imaginais, dis-moi ?

- … hem… Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Dumbledore lui sourit et Remus se sentit rougir de plus belle.

Merlin que c'était embarrassant ! Etre en face du plus grand sorcier du monde et être incapable de la moindre conversation.

- Es-tu content de ce que le Choixpeau a décidé pour toi ? interrogea le sorcier en question.

- Oui. Oui, beaucoup. Je pensais qu'il m'enverrait à Serdaigle, ou à Poufsouffle.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- …Mon père était à Gryffondor. Et je n'ai pas l'impression de ressembler beaucoup à mon père. J'aimerais ! se rattrapa-t-il soudain. J'aime beaucoup mon père. C'est juste… la manière dont il décrivait les Gryffondor… sans peur… je n'avais pas l'impression que je pourrais y aller.

- Et pourtant, fit Dumbledore en écartant ses longues manches dans un geste énonçant l'évidence. Et je suis sûr que ta place est là, moi aussi.

Remus sentit la tension sur ses épaules le quitter un peu.

- Le Choixpeau… Il savait, pour moi. C'est vous qui lui avez dit ?

- Pas dit au sens où tu l'entends. Quand on le pose sur la tête d'un élève, il sait tout. C'est une magie très ancienne. Je ne connais pas un seul sorcier actuel qui serait capable de la reproduire.

- Mais euh… quand vous dites, " il sait tout ", qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il peut lire nos pensées ?

- Tu apprendras qu'on ne lit pas les pensées, on les voit. Pour en revenir au Choixpeau, il ne voit – ou ne lit, si tu préfères cette idée – que ce dont il a besoin pour faire son choix. Si tu te soucis de la bêtise que tu as faite la veille de ton départ, je doute que lui s'en préoccupe.

Remus rougit brusquement.

Il avait mis du poivre avec Cassy dans les vêtements de Sephona posés sur son lit, alors qu'elle faisait ses bagages, et quand elle avait voulu les mettre dans la malle, le poivre s'était envolé pour aller se disperser dans l'étage, prenant tout le monde avec une crise d'éternuement mémorable. Son père avait beaucoup ri, tandis que Sephona et Tallis étaient furieuses.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir cela ?

- Ce n'était qu'un peu de poivre, se défendit-il d'une petite voix.

Mais Dumbledore souriait, chaleureux et ouvert. Lui aussi avait l'air de trouver la farce amusante. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous aussi vous étiez à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le sorcier sans se départir de son sourire. C'est bien deviné.

- Oh… oui, peut-être. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que vous avez réagi un peu comme mon père. Lui aussi a trouvé ça drôle.

Alors qu'il achevait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une d'entre elle était le Professeur qui les avait menés à la Répartition et que Remus identifia comme étant Minerva McGonagall. L'autre femme était quant à elle une parfaite inconnue. Si elle était au banquet la veille au soir, il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

- Ah ! Minerva, Pompom. Voici Remus. Venez, entrez et prenez place, les invita Dumbledore.

Les deux femmes s'assirent à leur tour autour du feu, sous l'œil curieux de Remus. McGonagall eut pour lui un signe de tête et un mince étirement des lèvres, tandis que l'autre… " Pompom " ?…lui adressait un large et chaud sourire.

- Remus, voici le Professeur McGonagall, l'informa Dumbledore. Directrice de la maison Gryffondor et Professeur de Métamorphose. Et voici Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière à Poudlard.

- Bonjour, dit Remus poliment.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit hier soir, au dîner ? continua Dumbledore.

- Euh…rougit-il. A propos de quoi ? Je me souviens de la forêt interdire et puis… vous avez parlez d'un arbre, je crois.

- Un Saule Cogneur, en effet. On peut le voir de ma fenêtre.

Dumbledore se leva et lui enjoignit de faire de même. Remus le suivit jusqu'à une des fenêtres et regarda en contrebas.

Dans la lueur du soleil couchant, une silhouette crochue se détachait sur la pelouse, ses branches se balançant doucement dans la brise du soir.

- C'est un arbre très dangereux, qui cogne tout ce qui est à portée de ses branches, dit Dumbledore. Généralement, on les utilise pour défendre des trésors enfouis. Et seuls quelques-uns savent comment les immobiliser. On peut aussi utiliser un sort, mais c'est plus ou moins efficace en fonction de la personnalité de l'arbre. Dans ce cas-ci, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer quand je dis que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose.

- Et ici, il y a quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il garde ?

- Ici, ce saule garde l'entrée d'un souterrain. Le souterrain mène à une maison abandonnée, de l'autre coté de Pré-Au-Lard. C'est là-bas que tu iras pendant la pleine lune, Remus.

La dernière phrase le ramena brutalement à sa condition. La pleine lune. Dans 17 jours exactement.

- A chaque fois ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- A chaque fois. Et tu seras un des seuls à savoir comment immobiliser l'arbre.

Remus tenta de sourire maladroitement. Ce n'était qu'une infime partie du secret qui lui était imposée, et même si cette information pouvait s'avérer être un secret en soi, le fait qu'elle fasse partie de _ce_ secret-là lui enlevait tout son charme.

- Voilà comment ça se passera, reprit Dumbledore en l'entraînant de nouveau vers le feu. Les soirs de pleine lune, tu iras rejoindre Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, et elle t'accompagnera jusqu'au saule. Tu continueras tout seul dans le souterrain jusqu'à la maison et à la fin de la nuit, elle viendra te chercher, à moins que tu ne sois réveillé avant et que tu ne reviennes par toi-même.

Remus hocha maladivement la tête. Il sentit alors une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

- Ne vous en faites pas, M. Lupin. Vous n'êtes pas le premier loup-garou que je vais soigner.

Encore une fois, il ne put que hocher la tête.

- A présent, M. Lupin, fit la voix de McGonagall, vous devez comprendre que malgré votre condition, j'attends de vous les meilleurs résultats possibles. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous autoriser à rendre vos devoirs plus tard que les autres, cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur vous en plus de donner l'impression de créer une injustice. Il faudra vous arranger avec vos camarades de dortoirs pour que vous puissiez rattraper les cours que vous allez immanquablement manquer les lendemains de pleines lunes. Si vous manquez les travaux pratiques, vous pouvez venir me voir et je vous aiderai si vos livres ne vous suffisent pas.

Elle sourit soudain.

- Vous avez été réparti à Gryffondor, M. Lupin. Je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous ne réussissiez pas dans ma maison. Je suis persuadée que vous allez très bien vous en sortir.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, un œil distrait sur le parchemin qui continuait a prodiguer ses indications, Remus repensa a la dernière phrase que Dumbledore avait eu pour lui.

- Apres tous, avait-il dit. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce château à avoir des problèmes. Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de mal lorsque je me lève le matin à trouver une paire de chaussettes digne de ce nom dans mes tiroirs.

McGoganall avait pris un air pincé tandis que Mme Pomfresh avait eu un éclat de rire.

Et c'était vrai, quelque part. Lily était séparée de son ami et se retrouvait avec des gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Sirius semblait avoir des relations difficiles avec certains membres de sa famille, Driana n'aimait pas la cuisine anglaise, Peter semblait avoir des difficultés pour s'orienter… C'était rassurant, dans une certaine mesure.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande salle pour le diner, il surprit Sirius qui lui fit un grand signe du bras pour lui indiquer sa présence. Il alla alors les rejoindre avec un sourire.


	4. Lettres et conséquences

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous retrouve avec plaisir pour ce nouveau chapitre! Tallia et moi avons mis du temps à en être parfaitement satisfaites, d'autant que notre éloignement ne rend pas faciles les échanges, mais cependant, tout arrive, et le voilà! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je rappelle néanmoins que si vous voulez une réponse personnelle, il faut nous laisser une adresse mail, et ce même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site. Et je remercie aussi ceux qui ont simplement pris la peine de lire...

Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à signaler qu'hélas cet univers ne m'appartient pas, et je vous laisse à votre lecture...

* * *

**Lettres et conséquences**

Le lundi matin, ce fut avec ébahissement que Peter observa le manège des hiboux venus délivrer le courrier lors du petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des hiboux, loin de là, mais jamais autant à la fois… Et qui volaient ! En un ballet aérien désordonné et qui pourtant donnait l'impression d'une étrange cohésion, avec ces trajectoires emplumées qui se croisaient sans se rencontrer.

Le hibou grand-duc de son père vint se poser devant son assiette et lui tendit obligeamment une enveloppe sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Il donna le gras de son bacon à l'oiseau, celui-ci ouvrit le bec et l'enveloppe alla s'échouer dans l'assiette. Avec un soupir, Peter la récupéra, essuya les tâches de gras tant bien que mal et l'ouvrit pour en entreprendre la lecture.

De son côté, Sirius scrutait attentivement le plafond magique, à la recherche du hibou de son père. L'absence de réaction de ses parents l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Plus ils attendaient pour exprimer leur colère et leur mécontentement, plus la punition qui suivait était sévère.

Sa première surprise fut de constater que ce ne fut pas le hibou de son père qui vint se percher sur le rebord en étain de son gobelet mais la chouette argentée de son grand-père. Il ne sut si c'était une mauvaise chose. Enfin, au moins, ce n'était pas une Beuglante. En réalité, la chouette tenait serrées dans son bec deux lettres. L'une lui était adressée tandis que sur l'autre étaient inscrits les prénoms de ses deux cousines.

Son grand-père écrivait à ses cousines !

Sa curiosité de plus en plus piquée, il tenta de se saisir des deux enveloppes mais la chouette eut un hululement méprisant et se contenta de lui donner la lettre qui le concernait avant de s'envoler vers la table des Serpentards.

Sa surprise augmenta quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait non pas un mais deux feuillets de parchemins aux armoiries des Black dans l'enveloppe. Le fait que son grand-père lui écrivît était déjà en soi exceptionnel mais le fait qu'il trouve de quoi remplir deux feuillets tenait du miracle, lui d'ordinaire si avare de mots !

Ce qu'il en retint ? Beaucoup de tournures. C'était cela qui faisait que la lettre était longue. Mais le message n'en restait pas moins clair : même si la noble et ancienne famille des Black ne pouvait faire annuler la décision du Choixpeau – faire pression sur son syndicat s'avérait actuellement plus qu'ardu – il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses amitiés devaient essentiellement se faire dans la maison verte et argent, où il trouverait une aide non négligeable en ses deux cousines.

_N'oublie pas, Sirius,_ écrivait-il, _qu'en tant qu'héritier, ton devoir est de préserver les intérêts de ton nom mais également ceux de toutes les familles au sang pur. Il se peut que ton affectation dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor soit en réalité une volonté de Salazar Serpentard – transmise par l'intermédiaire du Choixpeau – de voir ses idéaux être divulgués dans les autres maisons afin qu'à terme, la pérennité de la société sorcière soit assurée. C'est donc ainsi une lourde tâche qui t'échoit, et elle ne se fera pas sans mal. Cependant, il ne fait aucun doute que nous serons à tes cotés pour t'assister dans cette croisade contre la perte de nos valeurs sorcières et la déchéance qui suivrait immanquablement un tel processus. _

A la fin de la lecture, Sirius se sentit désorienté. Brandir l'étendard des idéaux de Salazar Serpentard dans la maison Gryffondor et prêcher ses bonnes paroles ? Ça ne lui semblait pas être la maison adéquate pour une telle chose.

Il observa James quelques secondes, qui commentait avec Peter la dernière plaisanterie que son père lui avait fait parvenir dans sa lettre, en plus des félicitations pour s'être retrouvé dans la maison des Lions. Non, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à lui prêcher quoi que ce se fût.

James venait d'une ancienne et noble famille de sang pur, au glorieux passé guerrier, comme la sienne, et n'était pas à Serpentard.

Pourquoi un tel paradoxe ?

Perplexe, il remit les feuillets dans leur enveloppe et se tourna vers Remus qui étudiait silencieusement leur emploi du temps.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-il.

- Un cours de potion, l'informa obligeamment Remus en lui tendant un autre exemplaire. Et on sera avec les Serpentards.

- Ah… bien, fit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Après la lettre de son grand-père, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller retrouver ceux qui auraient dû être ses camarades de dortoir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce soit lui, et non son père ou sa mère, qui lui écrive ? Un conseil familial ? C'était bien possible. Il y en avait bien eu un pour Andromeda quand elle avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Et dans la mesure où Serdaigle était considérée comme plus acceptable que Gryffondor, oui, la famille avait dû se réunir en urgence la veille autour du repas dominical.

Une corvée à laquelle il échappait à présent. Pauvre Regulus qui se retrouvait coincé avec les adultes. Il avait dû s'ennuyer comme pas deux.

- Eh, Sirius ! interpella James. Tu as vu ? Le cours d'astronomie est demain soir ! Demain soir, j'aurai un gallion de plus dans ma bourse.

- C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire de défi. Tu vas voir que j'ai raison.

- Il paraît que la Tour d'Astronomie est la plus haute du château, remarqua Peter. Vous pensez que ça va être dangereux d'observer les étoiles de là ?

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils ne prennent pas de précaution, fit doucement Remus. Dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, ils disent qu'il y a un sortilège qui empêche les gens de tomber ou quelque chose du genre.

Peter poussa un soupir rassuré et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

A ce moment-là, Remus reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Cassy qui s'éloignait, le bras levé.

- Bonne journée, petit frère ! lui lança-t-elle.

Remus se renfrogna. Petit frère, encore une fois… Les autres allaient le savoir, qu'il avait deux sœurs !

- Qui c'est ? demanda Peter.

- C'est mon autre sœur, indiqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Elle s'appelle Cassandra mais tout le monde l'appelle Cassy.

- Et elle est où ? s'informa Sirius.

- Serdaigle, comme Sephona.

- Et toi, tu es à Gryffondor ?

- Comme mon père.

Sirius médita la réponse. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le premier de sa famille à être envoyé à Gryffondor, après tout. Il faudrait qu'il recherche dans les archives familiales. Ce qui voulait dire pas avant les vacances de Noël. A la réflexion, il aurait plus vite fait de demander à son Oncle Alphard.

- Bon, on y va ? demanda James. Sinon, on va être en retard. Pour un premier jour, c'est pas très glorieux.

Peter se dépêcha de finir son verre de jus de citrouille puis tous les quatre sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le cachot qu'ils avaient repéré la veille.

- Oh non ! fit James une fois devant la porte de la classe, après avoir observé les autres élèves. On est avec les Serpentards !

- Et ? demanda Peter.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va se retrouver avec l'autre, là, comment il s'appelle ?

- Ser - quelque chose, non ?

- Servilius, proposa Sirius avec un méchant sourire.

- Mais ce n'est pas un vrai nom ! s'exclama Peter.

- Non, mais ça lui va bien, répliqua Sirius.

- Il s'appelle Severus, indiqua Remus, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la classe en rang d'oignons.

- Je préfère Servilius, bouda Sirius.

- Moi aussi, indiqua James en prenant place.

Sirius alla s'asseoir à sa suite, coupant la route à Peter qui fronça les sourcils.

- Le prochain cours, fit-il en s'installant juste derrière eux, c'est moi qui me mets avec James.

- Si tu veux, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- J'avais oublié qu'elle serait là, elle aussi, coupa James en désignant Lily du menton.

Celle-ci venait de s'installer au premier rang en compagnie de Severus, leurs livres respectifs posés devant eux.

Personne ne trouva le temps de répliquer, le Professeur Slughorn entrant dans la pièce. Le cours fut introductif et théorique, et donc profondément ennuyant de l'avis de Sirius. Il prit quand même mollement quelques notes, tout en se demandant ce que Lily et son voisin pouvaient écrire avec tant de fébrilité sur leurs parchemins qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas dans leurs livres.

L'Histoire de la Magie fut plus ennuyante encore, et les quatre Gryffondors se surprirent à bailler. Installé à coté de Driana devant Lily et Remus, Sirius apprit les règles du jeu de pendu moldu avec la kenyane qui avait l'air aussi ennuyée que lui. Le fait que le Professeur soit un fantôme ne changeait en rien l'intérêt de la matière.

- Il va falloir que je me trouve quelque chose à faire pendant ce cours si je ne veux pas que ce soit une totale perte de temps, dit Driana alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Je me vois mal passer le reste de l'année à faire des pendus.

- Merci pour moi, répliqua Sirius.

- Avoue que vers la fin, ça devient un peu embêtant, quand même.

- T'avais qu'à proposer un autre jeu, argua-t-il, toujours piqué.

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as compris comment fonctionnait le pendu, j'aurais pas eu le temps de t'en apprendre un autre !

Et elle le dépassa tandis qu'il rougissait de colère. Elle se retourna cependant au croisement.

- Au prochain cours, je t'apprends le morpion, si tu veux.

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se retournât si vite, la remarque le prit donc de court et il ne sut que répondre. Interprétant son silence comme une affirmation, elle lui tourna le dos de nouveau et disparut parmi la foule des élèves.

- C'est quoi, un morpion ? demanda Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient les portes.

- Un autre jeu moldu ? proposa James. Mais je peux pas te dire en quoi ça consiste.

- C'est un jeu pour deux où tu disposes soit des croix, soit des ronds pour en aligner un certain nombre tout en empêchant l'autre de faire pareil, informa doctement Remus. Ça se joue sur une grille.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais je ne vais pas tout te dire, sinon Driana n'aura plus rien à t'apprendre et elle s'ennuiera encore plus la prochaine fois.

- Si elle s'assit à coté de moi comme elle l'a fait ce matin, elle ne devrait pas s'ennuyer, répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ennuyant !

Remus l'observa quelques secondes, la tête penchée de coté puis reprit :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais juste dire que si, au prochain cours, tu arrivais en connaissant déjà les règles, ça ne serait plus aussi intéressant pour elle.

Sirius fit la moue, méditant sans le montrer les dernières paroles.

- Avancez ! fit soudain Peter. J'ai faim !

Sirius lui jeta un regard agacé et alla prendre place, imité par les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a cet après-midi ? demanda James en se servant une portion de viande.

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, informa Sirius. Et puis Sortilèges.

- J'espère que ce sera plus intéressant que ce matin, fit Peter. J'ai failli m'endormir en cours d'Histoire.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit James. C'était d'un soporifique ! Et toutes ces dates que je n'ai pas eu le temps de noter !

- Tout est dans le livre, remarqua Remus. Il suffit de tout reprendre plus tard.

- Super ! s'exclama Sirius, ironique. Du travail en plus !

- C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup à faire, contra James. Le devoir que Slughorn nous a demandé ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Oui mais même…

La conversation continua quelques minutes encore, dériva ensuite sur les leçons de vol qui allaient avoir lieu le jeudi qui suivait, puis sur le Championnat de Quidditch, ce qui les occupa pour le reste du repas.

A deux heures, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Professeur n'était pas encore là et le brouhaha des conversations se faisait de plus en plus dense. James et Sirius se provoquaient mutuellement, ayant découvert qu'ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe de Quidditch, Remus tentait de décrire à Lily l'apparence d'un hippogriffe et Peter, fidèle, encourageait James dans sa bataille verbale.

Le Professeur finit par arriver et le coup sec qu'il porta sur son pupitre avec sa baguette fit cesser le moindre désir de conversation.

Jeune et sévère, portant des lunettes rondes sur un visage rendu pâle par un manque certain de lumière et d'activité physique, il les observa un long moment avant de prendre la parole. Visiblement, il n'avait pas grand plaisir à se retrouver devant eux.

- Je me nomme Roberto Parizzi, les informa-t-il enfin. Je vais essayer cette année de vous donner une connaissance générale de ce qu'on appelle communément les Forces du Mal, sans entrer dans les détails. On peut les diviser en trois branches, même si pour ma part, je serais plus spécifique. Une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

Remus ne sut pas quoi penser de cette entrée en matière et garda le silence. Au premier rang, Severus avait levé la main rapidement.

Parizzi le désigna de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Il y a d'abord tout ce qui constitue une potion : poisons, élixirs altérant la conscience principalement.

- Exact. Un point pour Serpentard. Quoi d'autre ?

D'autres mains se levèrent, parmi lesquelles celle de Peter. Ce fut lui que le Professeur interrogea.

- Toutes les créatures qui représentent un danger pour la vie des sorciers, soit par leurs attributions naturelles – comme des griffes empoisonnées – soit par leur caractère agressif, soit les deux, répondit-il.

- Toujours exact. Un point pour Gryffondor. La troisième ?

Il laissa passer un temps de réflexion mais cette fois-ci, aucune autre main ne se leva.

- C'est pourtant évident, fit Parizzi quand il lui parut certain qu'aucun élève ne répondrait. C'est tout simplement l'usage d'une baguette. Un sortilège, une métamorphose dans le but de nuire à autrui. Communément appelé les mauvais sorts.

Remus abaissa les yeux sur sa propre baguette, interrogatif.

- Vous pouvez donc noter, continuait le Professeur, que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas l'apanage d'une matière. Pour se prémunir contre un poison, il faut se doter d'un antidote et donc faire appel à un Maître de Potion. Pour se protéger contre un mauvais sort, il faut utiliser le Sort du Bouclier ou désarmer l'adversaire et donc ainsi faire appel à la matière que mon collègue vous enseigne. Pour fuir devant un ennemi ou détourner son attention, la métamorphose, pratiquée à un très haut niveau, peut vous servir. Pour faire face à une créature qui s'en prend à vous, il faut connaître ses faiblesses et les sortilèges qui permettent de les exploiter. Est-ce que c'est clair, jusqu'à présent ?

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête, les plumes grattant avec soin le vélin des parchemins.

Le cours continua ainsi pendant le reste de l'heure. Sirius se retrouvait trop occupé à ne pas perdre ce qui se disait qu'il en oublia sa joute verbale sur le Quidditch, Peter s'efforçait tant bien que mal de suivre, se reprenant souvent sur James qui faisait comme Sirius et Remus essayait de chasser son sentiment de malaise. Il avait la nette impression que le Professeur n'hésiterait pas à classer les loups-garous parmi les créatures maléfiques et cette pensée n'était pas faite pour le rassurer.

- Pour la prochaine fois, dit le Professeur à la fin de l'heure, faites quelques recherches, choisissez une potion, un sortilège ou une créature et expliquez brièvement pourquoi cela se range dans les Forces du Mal. Je ne veux pas que vous dépassiez un demi-rouleau de parchemin.

- C'est bizarre, fit Sirius sur le chemin de la Salle de Sortilèges. Il a pas l'air vraiment content d'être là, mais c'est pas comme s'il avait l'air d'être mauvais.

- Je suis assez d'accord, renchérit James. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait avant.

- Pourquoi ? Avant quoi ? interrogea Sirius.

- Avant d'être professeur, bien sûr, fit Peter sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu ne sais pas ?

- Sais pas quoi ? répliqua Sirius, agacé.

- Apparemment, il y aurait une malédiction sur le poste de Professeur de DCFM, expliqua James. Personne n'a pu l'occuper plus d'une année. Il y a toujours eu des problèmes.

- C'est un poste maudit, fit Peter en roulant les yeux.

- Mais…depuis quand, exactement ?

James et Peter haussèrent les épaules de concert, et Remus secoua la tête quand Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

Le cours de Sortilèges s'avéra assez intéressant dans la mesure où le Professeur Flitwick perché sur son bureau ou une pile de livre constituait une image plus que cocasse.

- Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était aussi petit, observa Sirius à voix basse à l'oreille de James qui sourit.

- Mon père m'a dit que c'était un bon vivant mais aussi un redoutable duelliste.

- Il a pas l'air, comme ça.

- C'est clair !

Après le cours, il y eut un moment de flottement.

Peter voulait remonter dans la salle commune pour reprendre ses notes d'histoire, Remus préférait l'atmosphère de la Bibliothèque et Sirius et James n'avaient aucune envie de travailler. Finalement, vexé que James ne l'accompagne pas, Peter remonta seul vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Remus fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, espérant trouver entre les rayonnages de livres un peu de calme et de solitude pour faire le tri des événements de la journée, persuadé que tous les Professeurs connaissaient son secret.

James et Sirius se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le parc. Les beaux jours n'allaient pas tarder à les laisser pour faire place à l'automne et tous deux étaient d'accord pour en profiter tant qu'ils pouvaient.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée, puisque une vingtaine d'élèves, de toutes les classes et de toutes les maisons, se dispersaient autour du lac dans l'attente du repas. Sur le sentier qui menait au promontoire où avait été planté le Saule Cogneur, ils croisèrent Lily, assise sur une pierre et les yeux rouges.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda James avec sollicitude.

Lily secoua la tête et essuya son visage. Avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, une voix retentit derrière eux :

- Lily ! Je te cherche depuis la fin des cours !

D'un pas rapide, Severus se rapprocha et posa un regard peu amène sur les deux Gryffondors.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien de spécial, déclara James. Comme tu as dit, c'est la fin des cours. On a le droit d'aller dans le parc.

- Peut-être ! Mais vous n'avez certainement pas le droit de nous embêter sans cesse !

Sous le coup de la stupeur, James ouvrit la bouche. Pour une fois, l'accusation était totalement injustifiée

- On ne l'embêtait pas ! finit-il par dire. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Laisse-le, fit Sirius en lui prenant le bras. On a dit qu'on irait voir le Saule Cogneur. Je t'ai dit ? Il paraît qu'il y a des paris pour celui qui s'en approche le plus.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama James en se désintéressant des deux autres. J'ai entendu le Préfet de Sixième Année dire que…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit alors que tous deux s'éloignaient dans le sentier. Severus les regarda disparaître avec une moue d'agacement.

- Il ne m'embêtait pas, tu sais, dit Lily d'une petite voix.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et s'aperçut de son visage chiffonné par les larmes.

- Oh Lily ! Ça ne va pas ?

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus en s'asseyant à ses cotés sur la roche.

Il constata alors qu'elle tenait un papier à la main. Un papier, pas un feuillet de parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'informa-t-il doucement.

- C'est…c'est une lettre de Pétunia, indiqua Lily d'une voix hachée.

- Oh.

Le souvenir qu'il conservait de la sœur de Lily n'avait rien de glorieux. Cette dernière poursuivit :

- Je lui ai écrit pour lui raconter… Le voyage dans le train, l'arrivée, la Répartition. Elle… elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir… Qu'elle s'en fichait…

Elle s'interrompit. Severus se garda bien de dire quelque chose. D'abord, il ne trouvait rien à lui dire, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle eût fini.

Lily renifla et il eut l'impression que les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux étaient plus grosses.

- Elle me dit…reprit Lily, elle me dit… que je suis un… un monstre.

Elle ferma les yeux, son visage s'abaissa et ses cheveux vinrent cacher son chagrin à Severus qui ne savait toujours que dire.

Il était peiné. Il n'aimait pas voir Lily pleurer et se sentait désespérément inutile.

Tout ça à cause de Pétunia…

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, finit-il par dire. Bien au contraire. C'est génial d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, non ? C'est toi qui l'as dit.

Lily se redressa et eut une moue sceptique.

- Peut-être… Mais je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle… C'est ma sœur. Je pensais que c'était juste parce que Papa et Maman ont voulu qu'elle m'accompagne sur le quai… mais… sa lettre est vraiment méchante.

Une bouffée de colère gonfla le cœur de Severus.

- Elle est jalouse ! siffla-t-il. Si elle est si méchante que ça, il ne faut pas que tu t'en occupes !

- Oui mais… oui mais… si elle avait raison… souffla Lily. Si j'étais un monstre… Je suis la seule sorcière de ma famille…

- Tu n'as pas le droit, s'échauffa Severus. Si tu dis que tu es un monstre parce que tu as des pouvoirs magiques, ça veut dire que tous les sorciers en sont ! C'est pas vrai !

Il s'interrompit puis reprit plus doucement :

- On n'est pas des monstres, Lily. On est des sorciers. Et on doit en être fiers. C'est ce que ma Maman me dit, en tous cas.

Lily ne répondit rien, pensive, achevant d'essuyer ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a envoyé ce matin ? continua-t-il, espérant que le changement de sujet lui conviendrait. Un bézoard.

Lily se redressa précipitamment.

- Comme ce que le Professeur Slughorn a dit ce matin ?

- Oui, la pierre, dans l'estomac des chèvres. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Pour toutes réponses, Lily se leva et fourra sa lettre dans sa poche intérieure.

- Oui, s'il te plaît ! fit-elle alors qu'il l'imitait.

- Elle est dans mon dortoir.

D'un même pas, ils prirent le sentier en direction du château.

- Le Professeur a dit que c'était un anti-poison, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en chemin.

- Oui.

- Et comment ça fonctionne ? On le met dans la potion ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais que ma mère en a toujours dans ses placards, mais je n'ai jamais vu une recette avec un bézoard.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tentant de se remémorer les cours de Potion que sa mère lui dispensait depuis deux ans.

- Mais je suppose que si on le pille et qu'on l'ajoute à un contrepoison, celui-ci devient plus efficace.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans les cachots, en route vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- Tu m'attends ici ? demanda Severus devant le tableau. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lily hocha la tête. Severus commença à poser ses doigts sur la peinture dans un ordre précis, le cadre pivota et il disparut dans l'ouverture.

Restée seule, Lily observa le tableau. Il représentait un bel arbre avec des fruits dorés qui pendaient à ses branches, agitées par un souffle léger. Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et Lily, les yeux exorbités, vit les anneaux vert argentés d'un serpent pendre à une branche et la tête apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Un long moment, il l'observa et Lily fut prise d'un sentiment de malaise. Ses paupières étaient à demi-transparentes et cela produisait un drôle d'effet sur ses pupilles allongées. C'était comme s'il ne vous quittait jamais vraiment du regard, même les yeux fermés.

Le tableau finit par pivoter de nouveau et Severus apparut, tenant un petit paquet dans sa main. Lily en ressentit un indicible sentiment de soulagement.

- Regarde, dit-il en dépliant le papier qui entourait la pierre qu'li fit ensuite glisser dans la paume de Lily.

Même si c'était indéniablement très dur, cela ressemblait plus à une matière organique qu'à de la véritable pierre, avec un aspect extérieur un peu granuleux et strié d'éraflures. C'était aussi très léger.

Tous deux commencèrent à s'éloigner lentement, penchés sur leur trésor.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment ça s'utilise, fit Lily d'une voix songeuse.

- Si tu veux, je peux écrire à ma mère pour lui demander. De toute façon, je dois lui répondre pour la remercier alors…

- Pourquoi elle te l'a envoyé ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans une école et qu'elle avait oublié de me le donner pour que je le mette dans ma valise, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Humpf !

Il fut brutalement projeté en arrière, sur Lily qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à son tour sur le sol dallé. Hébétés, ils levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir le Professeur Slughorn qui se retournait lentement. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vu, ce qui tenait lieu de l'exploit étant donné la carrure du Maître de Potion.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? fit Slughorn d'un ton débonnaire tandis Severus s'ôtait de Lily et qu'elle-même se relevait, son postérieur meurtri et le poing serré autour du bézoard.

- Pardon, Professeur, s'excusa Severus, le nez pointé vers le sol. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Slughorn s'esclaffa.

- Vraiment, jeune homme ? Est-ce cette jeune demoiselle qui requérait toute votre attention ?

Severus rougit, n'osant regarder Lily qui s'avançait à sa hauteur.

S'il pouvait disparaître, ça lui serait fort utile !

- Non, Professeur, fit la jeune fille. C'est ça.

Elle ouvrit alors le point et lui tendit le bézoard. Le sourire de Slughorn disparut soudain et il saisit la pierre avec intérêt.

- Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? demanda-t-il en l'observant à la lumière des torches.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé, informa Severus d'une petite voix.

Il fallait qu'ils tombassent sur son Directeur de Maison, Maître de Potion de surcroît. C'était vraiment pas de chance.

- Qui est votre mère, jeune homme ? D'où tient-elle un bézoard d'une si bonne qualité ?

- Eileen Prince, répondit Severus avec une once de fierté.

Il découvrait peu à peu que ce nom était son passe-droit dans la maison de Serpentard et commençait à savoir l'utiliser.

- Eileen Prince ! Une de mes plus brillantes élèves ! C'est votre mère ? Et je vous ai pour élève ! J'espère que vous suivrez ses traces ! Vous m'en avez l'air en bonne voie, en tous cas, vous et votre amie…

Il posa son regard sur Lily, attendant qu'elle se présente.

- Lily Evans, fit-elle en réponse à la question muette. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous poser une question, Professeur.

- Mais bien sûr, fit Slughorn en rendant la pierre à Severus qui s'empressa de la cacher dans les plis de sa robe. Mais reprenons notre route, voulez-vous ? C'est l'heure du repas.

Ils se mirent lentement en marche en direction de Grand Hall, Severus à la droite et Lily à la gauche du Professeur.

- Comment ça s'utilise ? demanda Lily directement. On le réduit en poudre ? On fait quoi ?

- Il y a différentes manières, commença le Maître de Potion. La plus commune est l'usage en poudre.

- Dans un contrepoison ? interrogea Severus.

- Surtout pas ! Voyez-vous, un bézoard se compose de débris de plantes, essentiellement, ou de poils. Les plus efficaces étant ceux formés à base de plantes qui ont différentes propriétés ou vertus magiques. C'est pour cela que c'est un excellent antipoison. Parce que parmi toutes les plantes qui le composent, il y a de très fortes probabilités que l'une d'entre elles soit efficace contre une sorte de poison ou une autre. Le fait que les plantes soient également conservées de cette manière dans l'estomac d'une chèvre accentue leurs propriétés et les rend plus efficaces.

- Mais le contrepoison…commença Severus.

- J'y viens, mon garçon. Pas d'impatience. Tout a son importance dans les potions. C'est la connaissance précise de chacun des ingrédients, les complémentarités qui peuvent exister, les doses à utiliser qui distingue le génie d'un simple suiveur de recette. Pour en revenir au bézoard dans les potions, en ajouter de la poudre risque d'altérer non seulement les propriétés de la potion mais aussi celles du bézoard, rendant l'antipoison inutile. Pour l'administrer, rien ne vaut un bon verre d'eau pour dissoudre la poudre et faire boire le tout à la victime.

- Et si on n'a pas d'eau à proximité ? demanda Lily, fascinée.

- Vous pouvez lui faire respirer la poudre. Je n'ai jamais vu cette méthode d'administration, j'ai quelques doutes à son sujet.

- Et si le bézoard est encore entier ? fit Severus.

- Alors, il faut le faire avaler à la victime. C'est le moyen le plus radical et le plus efficace mais difficilement applicable puisque la plupart du temps, le bézoard se vend en poudre. Il n'y a que l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste qui soit capable de se procurer des bézoards entiers à un prix raisonnable.

- Pas vous, Professeur ? interrogea le garçon.

- Hélas mon garçon, je doute que mon salaire de Professeur suffise à ce genre de luxe. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous demander un service, continua-t-il alors qu'ils débouchaient de le Hall. Deux pour être vrai.

- Oui ?

- D'abord que vous écriviez à votre mère pour lui demander où elle s'est procuré ce bézoard. Vous pouvez faire cela ?

- Bien sûr ! s'insurgea Severus.

- Ensuite, je voudrais que vous me le confier pour le reste de la semaine pour que je puisse le montrer aux autres classes, particulièrement mes Septièmes Années qui préparent leurs ASPIC.

Severus n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Cela venait de sa mère et puis, est-ce qu'il était sûr de le revoir ?

- Vous me le rendrez, Professeur ? En entier ?

- Je vous promets que je n'y toucherai pas, assura Slughorn, une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

Severus hésita encore.

- Est-ce que quinze points à Serpentard vous aideraient à prendre votre décision ? tenta le Maître de Potion.

Severus coula ses yeux jusqu'aux précieux Sabliers. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas grande différence, après une journée de classe. Quinze points permettraient de prendre un peu d'avance sur le reste.

- Pour vingt, c'est d'accord, Professeur.

Slughorn tendit la main mais Severus jeta un regard équivoque aux Sabliers. Le sourire de Slughorn s'élargit.

- Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit-il.

Severus lui remit alors le bézoard. La main avide du Professeur se referma sur la pierre et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

- Je vous remercie, mon garçon. A présent, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Au revoir, Mlle Evans.

Il s'éloigna alors d'un pas rapide vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Tu aurais pu lui donner sans demander des points ! s'insurgea Lily. C'est un Professeur.

- Non, fit Severus d'un ton catégorique alors qu'ils imitaient Slughorn. On ne sait jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr de revoir mon bézoard. Au moins, comme ça, je n'ai pas tout perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Bien sûr qu'il te le rendra !

- Tu as vu comment il le regardait ? C'est un Serpentard, tu peux être sûr qu'il va trouver le moyen de le garder.

D'un même pas, ils allèrent s'asseoir en bout de table Gryffondor.

- Au fait, je voulais savoir, demanda Lily en se servant, c'est quoi un hippogriffe ? Remus m'a expliqué mais je n'ai pas compris.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus s'installa à une table dans la salle commune pour rédiger la lettre pour sa mère. Il se demanda comment raconter l'épisode du Maître de Potion. Il se doutait bien que sa mère n'allait pas être ravie d'apprendre que ce qu'elle avait sans doute eu du mal à se procurer n'était plus entre les mains de son fils. Mais il était content des vingt points attribués à sa maison. Le mieux était sans doute de lui demander le renseignement que le Professeur lui avait réclamé de manière franche. C'était la meilleure façon de revoir la petite pierre.

Alors qu'il commençait à rédiger, Lucius Malefoy vint s'installer à sa table. Par respect, Severus posa sa plume et attendit de savoir ce qui l'amenait vers lui. Jusqu'à présent, le Préfet de Sixième Année avait fait preuve d'un intérêt poli à son égard comme à la plupart des Premières Années, mais il avait bien compris que le nom de sa mère avait éveillé l'intérêt du jeune homme blond et il était curieux de voir ce qui allait en résulter.

- Je peux te déranger ? demanda Lucius de façon superflue.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

- J'ai vu les Sabliers en sortant de la Grande Salle. Notre maison a gagné vingt points alors que les cours étaient finis. Je suis allé voir notre responsable de maison et il m'a dit que c'était grâce au fils d'Eileen Prince. C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus trouvait les précautions oratoires bien superflues mais il semblait qu'ici, ce soit très important. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Je suis venu te féliciter, dit alors Lucius avec un sourire plus sincère et moins emprunt de politesse qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est un très bon point de départ pour un Première Année.

Severus sourit.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Vendredi soir, poursuivit Lucius, il y a une petite soirée avec quelques Serpentards. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu viennes, il y a des gens qu'il serait intéressant que tu rencontres. Je pense que cela pourrait être bénéfique pour ton futur.

L'invitation surprit Severus au plus haut point. Il ne s'attendait pas à être l'objet d'un tel intérêt, et surtout en si peu de temps. Il eut ainsi du mal à former une réponse cohérente.

- C'est très gentil, parvint-il à répondre. Où est-ce que ce sera ?

- Le Professeur Slughorn met un cachot à notre disposition, à l'étage au-dessus. Tu pourras passer quelques minutes si tu en as envie.

Le « si tu en as envie » n'était qu'une précaution oratoire de plus, Severus le sentit. Il comprit qu'il fallait aussi entendre « c'est dans ton intérêt de passer. » Mais il hocha pourtant la tête avec vigueur et enthousiasme, Lucius lui fit un autre sourire puis se leva et s'éloigna.

En allant se coucher, une heure plus tard, il se fit la réflexion que même sans Lily, la maison Serpentard avait du bon.


	5. le calme tout relatif d'un mardi

Bonjour à tous! Et bonne année!

Je plaide coupable, je pensais avoir posté ce chapitre depuis un moment, et même après que Tallia m'ait dit que ce n'était pas de cas, j'ai un peu traîné... Enfin ça y est, le voilà, tout beau tout chaud, le nouveau chapitre!

Je remercie, en mon nom comme en celui de Tallia, Doudouille, seul lecteur à avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent... Je tiens à souligner, comme l'a rappelé récemment une auteure que Tallia et moi apprécions beaucoup, Alixe, que si nous écrivons sur ce site, c'est en bonne partie pour partager nos idées et nos histoires avec d'autres gens. Donc, s'il vous plaît, si vous êtes parvenus jusqu'à ce chapitre, faites-nous signe! Ca nous fera énormément plaisir...

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture...

* * *

**Le calme tout relatif d'un mardi après-midi**

Sirius attendait le cours d'Astronomie avec impatience, et même si les classes de la journée lui avait paru intéressantes, surtout la Métamorphose, il avait hâte d'aller dans la plus haute tour du château et de prouver à James qu'il avait raison. Mais pour l'heure, il travaillait sur son devoir de DCFM en attendant d'aller manger, assis par terre dans leur dortoir. Allongé sur son lit, James consultait une revue de Quidditch, venant à peine de terminer le même exercice, Peter essayait tant bien que mal de transformer une allumette en aiguille – expérience qui n'avait pas produit de résultats probants jusqu'à présent – et Remus était dans la même situation que lui, sauf qu'il ne poussait pas de soupirs impatients.

Sirius acheva le paragraphe qu'il était en train de lire, le trouvant bien intéressant en soi mais trop détaillé pour s'avérer d'une quelconque utilité pour son devoir.

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il enfin en claquant le livre d'un coup sec. Il y a trop de choses à mettre.

- Il faut que tu résumes, fit Remus en levant les yeux de son propre parchemin.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre qu'il ne nous en demande pas beaucoup ! s'exclama James.

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour les observer et ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez pour s'échouer au pied du lit. Ses cheveux pendaient dans le vide, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus fou que d'habitude.

- Tu trouves que ce n'est pas beaucoup ! rétorqua Peter. Parle pour toi ! Moi, je n'ai pas encore commencé et je n'arrive toujours pas l'exercice de McGonagall.

De rage, il envoya l'allumette au pied de son lit. Tombant au sol, le souffre gratta la pierre et le petit bout de bois s'enflamma. Avant qu'aucun des garçons ne puisse réagir, le bas des rideaux commença à brûler, dégageant une épaisse fumée.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il se leva et commença à taper du pied pour étouffer les flammes mais celles-ci se propageaient sur le tapis. James vint à sa rescousse, Peter restait tétanisé sur son coussin et Remus avait les yeux plongé dans un livre.

- _Aguamenti_ ! cria-t-il soudain en se redressant.

- Quoi ? firent en cœur Sirius et James.

- C'est le sort pour éteindre ! _Aguamenti_ ! fit-il en pointant sa baguette sur les flammes.

Il lui fallut trois tentatives avant de parvenir à produire un mince filet d'eau. Continuant à taper du pied, Sirius l'imita et au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, parvint à son tour à lancer le sort. James courra jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour se saisir de sa baguette mais le temps qu'il revienne, le début d'incendie était endigué. Ne restaient que des traces noires sur les rideaux et le tapis.

Les mains tremblantes, Remus repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage et se laissa glisser contre les rideaux de son propre lit jusqu'au sol. Sirius toussa un bon coup et s'essuya le bas du visage avec sa manche.

- Merci de ton aide, dit-il à l'attention de Peter. Surtout que c'était ton allumette ET ton lit.

- Je…je suis désolé… balbutia Peter. C'était…

Il toussa à son tour et James alla ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour faire sortir la fumée qui flottait dans la pièce.

- Au moins, dit-il en revenant vers le centre de la pièce, on s'en est bien sorti. C'était une bonne idée de regarder dans le livre de sortilèges, Remus.

Remus eut un fin sourire et hocha la tête. Avec peine, il se redressa et alla inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air à la fenêtre ouverte. La fumée l'indisposait vraiment et lui donnait mal à la tête.

- _Aguamenti_…répéta Sirius à voix basse. C'est un sort utile, fit-il plus haut.

- Mais faut connaitre, répliqua James. Si on n'avait pas eu le livre de sortilèges…

- … on serait sorti en courant dans la salle commune en criant à l'aide, compléta Peter.

- Effectivement, c'était une possibilité, reprit Sirius avec un sourire. Mais je préfère encore qu'on s'en soit tiré comme ça.

Il eut une sorte de gloussement nerveux. A présent que l'incident était clos, il avait plutôt envie d'en rire.

- Ça ne fait pas très Lion de sortir en hurlant de son dortoir, ajouta-t-il.

James rit à son tour, et la tension qui régnait jusqu'à lors dans la pièce se dissipa avec les restes de fumée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les rideaux ? demanda Remus en retournant vers les trois autres.

- Ben, faut qu'on les change, dit Peter.

- On ? s'insurgea Sirius. Comment ça, on ? C'est ton lit, que je sache ! Et c'est entièrement de ta faute !

Peter rougit et baissa les yeux.

A cet instant, un crac sonore retentit et deux elfes de maison apparurent au centre de la pièce. Ebahis, les quatre garçons les regardèrent changer le lit au complet et le tapis sans prononcer un mot. Les deux petites créatures étaient diligentes et en quelques minutes, le lit était comme neuf, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il y avait eu risque d'incendie. Elles s'inclinèrent ensuite devant leurs spectateurs silencieux et transplanèrent de nouveau.

- Eh ben ! siffla James. C'est rapide !

C'était très bien résumer la pensée générale.

- Vous croyez qu'à part eux, quelqu'un sera au courant ? demanda Peter.

- J'espère que non ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est vraiment trop bête pour qu'on perde des points à cause de ça.

Il retourna s'asseoir en face de ses affaires et parcourut rapidement les quelques phrases de son devoir.

- Résultat, je n'ai plus envie de travailler. On sort un peu avant de dîner ?

- Moi, j'ai presque fini, dit Remus. Mais partez si vous voulez, je vous retrouverai après.

- On peut aussi t'attendre, fit James en reprenant sa revue de Quidditch.

Il s'installa à nouveau sur son lit. Sirius poussa un soupir impatient et fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts avant de retourner à son devoir avec une grimace.

Peter était toujours assis sur son coussin, et ruminait en silence l'incident, maudissant sa maladresse et son manque de réaction. Il ne vit pas James se lever et venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Tu boudes ? demanda-t-il, lui faisait brusquement relever la tête.

- Non, non… C'est juste que…

Il perçut le regard de Sirius qui l'observait de coté avant qu'il ne baissât les yeux sur son parchemin, et se sentit d'autant plus mal.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je sais que j'aurais dû me lever…mais quand j'ai vu les flammes…je ne sais pas…

- C'est pas grave, dit doucement James. Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas pouvoir réagir.

Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et Peter se sentit un peu mieux. Comment James se débrouillait, il n'en savait rien, mais il parvenait toujours à lui remonter le moral.

- J'ai fini, dit Remus en posant sa plume quelques minutes plus tard.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds. On va voir l'entraînement de Quidditch ?

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a entraînement ? s'étonna James alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- C'était marqué sur le panneau d'affichage.

- Tu lis les annonces ? s'étonna Peter.

- On apprend plein de choses comme ça. Aujourd'hui, ils font les essais pour les nouveaux joueurs.

- Mais ça, ce n'était pas marqué sur le panneau, observa Remus avec un fin sourire.

Sirius sourit à son tour, un brin carnassier.

- Non, en effet. Ça, je l'ai appris en écoutant les conversations ce midi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en descendant vers le Grand Hall. En chemin cependant, ils virent le Professeur McGonagall fondre sur eux comme un oiseau sur sa proie.

- Jeunes gens, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau.

- Maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et ce fut seulement grâce à l'entrainement qu'il avait avec sa mère qu'il put ne pas reculer. En silence, ils la suivirent jusqu'à une pièce circulaire où la décoration reflétait les origines écossaises du Professeur qui alla s'asseoir d'un pas vif derrière son bureau. Eux restèrent debout face à elle, n'en menant pas vraiment large.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez cru bon de mettre le feu à votre dortoir ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute d'observation silencieuse.

Eh bien ! Les nouvelles allaient vite, remarqua silencieusement Sirius.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, dit James avec un pas en avant, se portant ainsi comme porte-parole du groupe.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Voyez-vous, Peter s'entrainait avec l'allumette…sur le cours que vous nous avez donné ce matin, vous vous rappelez ?

- J'ai une très bonne mémoire des enseignements que je dispense, répliqua McGonagall d'une voix froide.

- Oh ! oui, évidemment… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'allumette a pris feu, tout simplement.

- Tout simplement ?

Les narines du Professeur se pincèrent et James se rendit compte que présentée de cette manière, l'histoire n'était pas très crédible. Mais mentionner le geste d'humeur de Peter ne lui paraissait pas utile.

- Monsieur Pettigrew ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire sur le sujet ?

- Ben…pas grand-chose d'autre. J'étais énervé parce que je n'y arrivais pas…à la métamorphoser, je veux dire…Et je…je l'ai jetée au loin…C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a pris feu…

Bon, ben…Autant pour les précautions oratoires de James ! Mais c'était à Peter de voir.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Professeur en regardant Remus et Sirius.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et elle croisa les doigts.

- Je vous crois, dit-elle enfin. Monsieur Pettigrew, je vous retire deux points, cela vous apprendra à contrôler vos mouvements d'humeur. Et je vous suggère la prochaine fois de faire vos exercices dans la salle commune, là où les élèves plus âgés limiteront les dégâts. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les joues rouges et les yeux au bord des larmes, Peter fut le premier à tourner les talons et à se précipiter dans le couloir. De rage, il marcha à grandes enjambées vers les escaliers et les trois autres eurent un peu de mal à le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur les marches du perron, à humer la fraicheur du soir qui s'annonçait.

- C'est injuste, dit finalement Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient plus lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, elle n'avait pas besoin de t'enlever des points.

Peter haussa les épaules, mais il fut sensible à la remarque.

- Elle n'a qu'à pas nous donner des allumettes qui s'enflamment au moindre choc, poursuivit Sirius. C'est de sa faute à elle.

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas exprimé en ces termes, le commentaire lui paraissait pertinent.

Ils longèrent la Forêt Interdite quelques minutes, faisant craquer sous leurs pieds les épines de pin qui jonchaient le sol. Remus se pencha, en ramassa quelques unes et les tendit à Peter.

- Tiens, dit-il. Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner avec ça. Ça devrait être plus facile, ça ressemble plus à une aiguille que l'allumette.

Peter saisit les épines avec un discret « merci » et les fourra dans la poche de son gilet aux cotés de sa baguette.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les sélections avaient déjà commencées et même si rien n'avait été clairement annoncé pour marquer l'événement, beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis dans les gradins pour les suivre. James repéra Driana et Lizzie et décida d'aller s'installer avec elles. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Peter s'installa légèrement à l'écart et décida de continuer à s'entraîner sur les aiguilles de pin.

- On a raté quelque chose ? demanda Sirius.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Driana. Les gardiens ont fait quelques essais mais c'était juste pour trouver un remplaçant vu que le capitaine a décidé de ne pas remettre toute l'équipe en jeu.

- C'est qui le capitaine ? interrogea James.

- Jonathan Scafell.

- Le Préfet-en-Chef ?

- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il est partout, celui-là, remarqua Sirius. Je suis sûr que c'est un bon élève, aussi ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas vu son bulletin mais oui, probablement.

- A voir sa carrure, je suppose qu'il est batteur, commenta James.

- Moi, c'est plutôt la batte qu'il porte qui me le dit, remarqua Remus, un brin ironique.

- Ah oui, aussi. Alors, c'est quoi les postes remis en jeu ?

Driana réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que Lizzie se levait et allait s'asseoir à coté de Peter.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'autre batteur, et je crois que deux postes de poursuiveurs.

- L'an prochain, fit James, je concours pour être poursuiveur, moi aussi.

- Seulement si le capitaine remet les postes en jeu, observa Sirius.

- Quand il me verra voler, il sera obligé de me prendre, contra James avec assurance.

Driana leva les sourcils.

- Bonjour les chevilles, dit-elle. On se retrouvera peut-être ensemble, qui sait ?

- Tu joues au Quidditch ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Pas le choix. Avec quatre frères et deux sœurs, il faut bien s'occuper le dimanche après-midi.

- Mais, mais…

Sirius semblait suffoquer sur place.

- Mais les femmes ne jouent pas au Quidditch ! parvint-il à dire.

Driana eut un éclat de rire.

- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ? Les Harpies de Holyhead, c'est pas un club exclusivement féminin ?

- Mais les Harpies sont des dégénérées !

- Hein !

L'exclamation de James semblait venir du plus profond de son cœur.

- Même si je ne suis pas un fan des Harpies, je dois dire que tu exagères, dit-il avec fougue. Des dégénérées… Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Mon père.

- Eh bien, ton père n'y connait rien en Quidditch.

- Et pourquoi les femmes ne pourraient-elle pas jouer ? renchérit Driana. Ce serait injuste sinon !

Sirius se sentit perdre pied. Il jeta un regard à Remus mais celui-ci semblait davantage penché en faveur de James et Driana que pour lui.

- Mais…tenta-t-il encore. Les femmes ne sont pas sensées… Elles doivent se marier et s'occuper de la maison.

- Peut-être dans ta famille, répliqua Driana, mais chez moi, ma mère travaille chez un apothicaire et mon père fait aussi le ménage.

Dans sa famille… L'expression lui apparut toute désignée pour expliquer les divergences que cette discussion avait soulevées.

- Tu sais, Sirius, dit lentement Remus dans une tentative de conciliation. Tu viens d'une famille riche, si j'ai bien compris, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde et des fois, les parents sont obligés de travailler tous les deux. Peut-être que ta mère ne travaille pas parce que ton père gagne assez d'argent.

Sirius n'était même pas sûr que son père eût un vrai travail. Il allait à des réunions et des assemblées, il faisait « fructifier le capital de la famille » même si lui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. En dehors de ça, ce que faisait concrètement son père, il n'en savait absolument rien.

Renfrognée, il garda le silence pendant un long moment, laissant James et Driana commenter ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, avec de temps en temps quelques interventions de Remus. Plus loin, Peter et Lizzie semblaient en grande conversation mais il était de trop mauvaise humeur pour aller les rejoindre.

Lorsque l'heure du repas fut proche, il se leva le premier et n'attendit pas les autres qui mirent plus de temps à se mettre en route. Le Hall était plein d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle et Sirius se laissa emporter par le flux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main pâle se pose sur son bras.

- Sirius ? fit la voix de Narcissa. Viens manger avec nous. C'est ce que Grand-père nous demande.

Sirius poussa un soupir excédé mais il savait parfaitement que, s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de recevoir une Beuglante en guise de petit-déjeuner. Il se laissa donc conduire par sa cousine jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, dit lentement Narcissa. Il vient d'une grande famille de sorcier lui aussi et il est très impatient de faire ta connaissance.

Sirius s'en fichait complètement de ce grand type blond qui le regardait arriver. Ce dont il se fichait moins en revanche, c'était que le jeune garçon qu'il avait surnommé Servilius n'était pas assis très loin de lui.

- Bonsoir, fit le type blond une fois qu'il fut installé en face de lui. Je me présente, je suis Lucius Malefoy.

Le nom disait quelque chose aux oreilles de Sirius mais ce n'était pas étonnant s'il venait d'une grande famille.

- Je crois que vos parents et les miens se connaissent, dit-il poliment.

- Oh, tu sais, ici tout le monde se connait plus ou moins. Laisse-toi te donner un tour de table.

Sirius écouta avec une expression neutre l'énumération de tous les noms que Malefoy lui dit et fit semblant de chercher à retenir les visages qui leur appartenaient. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une nouvelle réunion de famille où son rôle se limitait à hocher la tête de temps en temps et à répondre par onomatopées quand on lui posait une question. De fait, il ne dit pas grand-chose et s'ennuya profondément, jouant avec la nourriture qu'il y avait dans son assiette. L'autre garçon ne disait pas grand-chose non plus, mais lui écoutait avec une attention soutenue et cette attitude l'agaça profondément.

Narcissa surprit son regard et se pencha vers lui.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Ce dernier eut l'impression d'entendre sa mère, même si cette dernière ne se serait pas privée de faire la réflexion à haute voix, et il fut pris d'une folle envie de briser quelque chose. Il se contint pourtant et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Qui c'est ?

- Il s'appelle Severus Rogue mais c'est un Prince.

Prince. Encore un nom qui lui semblait vaguement familier.

- Ce sont des amis de la famille ? s'informa-t-il.

- Pas sa mère. Mais je sais que Grand-Père a fréquenté ses parents. Donc les grands-parents de Severus. Elle a fait une mésalliance.

- C'est une chose regrettable, d'ailleurs, l'interrompit Lucius. Mais ce serait une erreur de lui en tenir rigueur. Ce n'est pas lui le responsable.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit responsable, s'insurgea Narcissa avec un peu de chaleur, ce qui étonna Sirius.

Jamais il n'avait vu les joues de sa cousine devenir rose, même si ce rose restait relativement pâle.

Lucius eut un fin sourire et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonde qui en paraissait blanche dans la lumière de la Grande Salle. Sirius n'aimait certainement pas le personnage, mais il dut admettre que le geste était élégant et ne manquait pas de classe. Le temps de quelques secondes, il avait empli l'espace autour de lui, attirant immanquablement l'attention sur la personne qui l'avait exécuté.

Et puis les conversations reprirent et Sirius s'en exclut volontairement. Lorsqu'il eut fini son dessert, il se leva sans cérémonie.

- Sirius, où vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Je remonte dans la tour. Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires pour le cours d'Astronomie.

- Le cours ne commence pas avant une heure, remarqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je vais en profiter pour travailler. J'ai un devoir de DCFM à terminer.

Narcissa hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle recevait l'argument et Sirius s'éloigna sans plus un mot.

Une fois dans le Hall, il poussa un long soupir et s'aperçut à quel point il avait été tendu pendant la dernière heure. C'est alors seulement qu'il se rendit compte que Bellatrix ne l'avait pas approché. Elle était restée avec son groupe de cinquième année et ne lui avait pas jeté un regard. Il se demanda alors si c'était une demande expresse de son Grand-Père. Ce dernier devait parfaitement savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et avait dû donner des instructions en ce sens pour éviter qu'ils ne se disputent de nouveau comme le dimanche matin.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Narcissa était incompréhensible mais il pouvait la supporter sans trop de peine. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, elle. Et elle ne faisait qu'obéir, comme lui. Si ça se trouvait, le dîner avait dû être aussi pénible pour elle que pour lui, à la différence qu'elle était à la table de sa maison. Ce qui le ramena à James et les deux autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu penser en le voyant manger avec les Serpentards ? Surtout après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur les gradins. Cette invitation était tombée bien à propos, vraiment.

Le pas scandé par la rage, il se déplaça dans les couloirs, rallongeant volontairement le chemin pour parvenir à la tour de Gryffondor, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la direction qu'il prenait, ce qui était une erreur vue qu'il ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement le chemin et il se retrouva perdu. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était au milieu d'un couloir orné d'une galerie de tableaux et éclairé par des torches suspendues aux murs dont les reflets dansaient dans les heaumes des armures.

Sirius poussa un soupir découragé et s'avança à pas plus lents. Au bout de la galerie se profilait une longue silhouette qui se déplaçait également lentement dans sa direction. Sirius n'avait aucune envie de croiser qui que ce fût mais s'il faisait demi-tour maintenant, ce ne serait pas très discret et de toute façon, il fallait qu'il demandât son chemin.

La silhouette s'arrêta devant un tableau et sembla le contempler. Sirius se dirigea vers elle mais quand il put l'identifier, il retint un hoquet de surprise.

Le Professeur Dumbledore était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir à cet endroit.

Très intimidé tout d'un coup, il hésita à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore.

- C'est un très beau tableau, fit la voix grave du Professeur. Tu devrais t'approcher. Ce serait dommage de passer à coté d'un tel chef-d'œuvre.

Sirius, sur ses gardes, obéit et observa la peinture. Elle représentait une jeune femme blonde à la peau pâle, revêtue de vêtements appartenant à une mode d'un autre âge. Dans une position concentrée, elle peignait avec un pinceau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Lorsqu'elle perçut leur présence, elle leur adressa un doux et silencieux salut de la tête puis retourna à son ouvrage.

- C'est un autoportrait, indiqua Dumbledore. Tu sais ce qu'est un autoportrait ?

- Ça veut dire qu'elle s'est peinte elle-même, non ?

- Exact.

- Elle est très jolie, observa Sirius.

- C'était aussi une grande artiste, à son époque, même si aujourd'hui, peu sont ceux qui se souviennent de son nom. A part sa famille, seul Poudlard doit posséder quelques une de ses toiles.

- Ce n'était pas trop dur d'être peintre ? Je veux dire…

Il repensa à sa conversation de fin d'après-midi mais le Choixpeau magique lui avait bien dit de dire ce qu'il pensait alors il se jeta à l'eau.

- C'était une femme, quand même.

- C'est exact. Mais je pense que c'était son choix et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était mauvais, quand on voit son œuvre.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur la toile.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder, dit Dumbledore au bout d'un silence en s'éloignant lentement. Tu as cours d'Astronomie ce soir et la tour est encore loin. Tu n'as qu'à prendre sur la gauche en sortant de la galerie.

Sirius n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de répondre. En bas de la toile, dans le coin gauche, il venait de déchiffrer la signature de l'artiste et il avait du mal à y croire. Le prénom était en partie effacé par le temps mais le nom, lui, était parfaitement visible. Inscrit en caractère noir, il lut avec étonnement « Al… Black. » Lorsqu'il porta à nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune femme, elle l'observait avec un fin sourire puis, dans un gracieux mouvement, porta sa baguette à ses lèvres en un geste lui intimant le silence.

Il se retourna pour chercher le Professeur mais celui-ci avait disparu. Le souffle court, il regarda à nouveau la toile et sourit au portrait qui redevenait immobile.

Non, même dans sa famille, les femmes n'étaient pas que celles qui s'occupaient des enfants et de la maison !

Les jambes fourmillantes, il courut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, passa en coup de vent dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et retrouva James, Remus et Peter dans l'escalier qui menait à la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Où tu étais ? demanda James. Tu n'as même pas mangé avec nous !

- Obligation familiale, grimaça Sirius. Ma cousine m'a attrapé quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle et j'ai dû la suivre.

Il surprit le regard compatissant de Remus et cela le toucha. Au moins, quelqu'un comprenait ce que ce dîner avait pu représenter pour lui.

- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a passé la moitié du repas à expliquer comment Peter avait mis le feu aux rideaux de son lit, expliqua James avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Ça va ! s'exclama Peter.

- A qui ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Un peu tout le monde, fit Remus. Les choses se savent vite ici, apparemment.

Et ce détail n'était sûrement pas pour lui plaire, mais ça, il le garda pour lui.

- Peter ? demanda Sirius. De quoi tu as discuté avec Lizzie pendant le Quidditch ? Vous n'avez pas arrêté de parler.

Peter rougit brusquement.

- Oh ! ben…Elle est venue me parler parce que…sa mère lui a écrit ce matin et lui a dit qu'on était des cousins éloignés.

- Ah oui ! Et vous vous retrouvés dans la même maison ! C'est bien, non ? fit James.

- Elle est gentille ? demanda Remus.

- Euh…oui, sans doute. Elle parle beaucoup.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore qui se répercuta sur les parois de la tour, faisant se retourner quelques têtes.

- En gros, tu veux dire que c'est elle qui n'a pas arrêté de parler !

- Oui, un peu. Mais c'est sympa de rencontrer des membres de la famille que tu ne connais pas, je trouve.

Ils parvinrent au dernier étage. A la file indienne, les élèves sortirent par la porte de pierre pour se retrouver sur une sorte de terrasse recouverte d'une verrière ornée de fenêtres, offrant une vue à 360 degrés du parc et du ciel étoilé.

- Waw ! souffla James en s'approchant de la vitre et y collant ses mains et son nez. Comme c'est beau…

Les trois autres, sous le coup du même émerveillement, ne répondirent rien à part quelques grognements d'approbation.

Quelqu'un tapa alors dans ses mains et tous les Gryffondors se retournèrent pour faire face au Professeur Sinistra qui, les mains jointes, les observaient avec un sourire. Elle portait une longue cape à fourrure et une écharpe de plumes qui reflétait la faible lumière des étoiles et du croissant de lune.

- Bonsoir à tous ! fit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Je suis ravie que mon domaine vous plaise ! Il faut que je vous prévienne, je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser sur l'emploi du temps, mais il fait froid ici, le soir, surtout en hiver, et il est impératif que vous soyez couvert si vous ne voulez pas tomber malade. La verrière garde un peu de chaleur mais quand on ouvre les fenêtres pour les télescopes, la température descend vite. Ce soir, nous avons de la chance, il n'y a pas de vent.

Elle se saisit d'un sac en tapisserie posé à ses pieds et en tira un télescope pliable.

- Bien entendu, la première chose est de savoir comment l'utiliser et…Oui ? s'interrompit-elle en voyant la main de Sirius se lever.

- Pardon, Professeur, fit celui-ci, mais j'ai un problème avec mon voisin et c'est vous qui pouvez le résoudre.

La Professeur fronça les sourcils.

- A quel sujet ?

- Il ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que Sirius – c'est mon nom – est aussi le nom d'une étoile.

- Bien sûr que c'est une étoile. Elle appartient à la constellation du Chien. Vous avez une autre question ?

- Non, merci Professeur.

- Très bien. Comme je le disais…

Sirius n'écouta pas la suite et lança un sourire de victoire à James qui accepta sa défaite de bonne grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme les élèves devaient se mettre trois par fenêtre, Remus laissa les trois autres ensembles et alla rejoindre Lily et Mary.

- Bonsoir Remus, fit Lily avec un sourire. Elle déplaça son télescope pour qu'il puisse installer le sien et ouvrit son livre à la page de la première carte, comme venait de le demander Sinistra.

Remus lui fit un sourire de remerciement et l'imita, suivant tant bien que mal les instructions que la Professeur, volubile et passionnée par son sujet, n'arrêtait pas de donner.

Le cours aurait été rébarbatif si cette dernière, en mentionnant les noms des astres, n'avait pas raconté les mythes qui s'y rattachaient. En apprenant que Remus et Romulus, les premiers Rois de Rome et premiers sorciers à gouverner des moldus, étaient appelés les fils de la Louve, il se dit que le hasard aimait parfois jouer des tours.

La fin du cours était passée depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Sinistra les relâcha en s'excusant pour son retard, et ce fut une troupe de Gryffondors passablement baillant qui déambulèrent dans les couloirs et faillirent presque se perdre en chemin.

- Je crois qu'il faut aller par là, dit Lily d'une voix hésitante à une intersection.

- Je crois plutôt que tu n'en sais rien du tout, oui, fit Sirius dont les réserves de patience s'épuisaient au même rythme que celles de son énergie. Et de l'énergie, il n'en avait plus depuis un temps déjà.

- Ben vas-y, guide-nous puisque tu es si intelligent, se vexa la jolie rousse.

- Il faut surtout qu'on revienne sur nos pas, remarqua Remus. C'était à gauche qu'il fallait aller tout à l'heure, et non pas en face.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? fit Peter alors que la troupe repartait dans l'autre sens.

- J'ai bien essayé mais faut croire que vous ne m'avez pas entendu, répondit-il dans un grognement.

Lui aussi était fatigué et n'aspirait plus qu'à se glisser entre ses draps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais celle-ci était absente et Remus émit un autre grognement.

- Ah non ! On ne va pas poireauter 107 ans en plus !

Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et les posa sur la toile avant de lancer un retentissant « Ohé ! »

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Driana. Tu veux qu'on ait des ennuis ?

- Ce n'est pas encore le couvre-feu que je sache ! contra Remus avant de renouveler son appel. On a encore le droit d'être dans les couloirs mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Allô ! Vous nous entendez ?

Sirius poussa un soupir, laissa tomber son sac contre le mur et alla déambuler dans le couloir. Il revint sur ses pas plus rapidement que prévu.

- Y a l'épouvantail qui se ramène ! hurla-t-il à voix basse. Ça veut dire que le concierge ne va pas tarder.

- S'il nous dit quoi que ce soit, je vais me plaindre à McGonagall ! s'insurgea Remus en se détachant du portrait vide.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que t'as mangé, ce soir ? demanda James en étouffant un bâillement.

- Rien de plus que toi. Je suis fatigué et je veux juste me coucher !

Mais il comprit qu'il devait se calmer rapidement, surtout que Sirius avait raison. A l'autre bout du couloir se dressait la sinistre silhouette du concierge qui se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Vous savez que le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Et…oh ! Je vois. La Grosse Dame est partie faire un tour. Ce n'est pas de chance, vraiment. Surtout si elle ne revient pas rapidement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Driana. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute ! On revient du cours d'Astronomie !

- Vous apprendrez à vous dépêcher, dans ce cas, répliqua le concierge.

Remus eut l'impression qu'il se réjouissait de la situation. Il jeta un regard à Sirius qui semblait penser la même chose que lui.

A cet instant, le portrait pivota de l'intérieur et Jonathan Scafell apparut.

- Pourquoi faites-vous autant de bruit ? demanda-t-il. On vous entend depuis les fauteuils de la cheminée !

- La Grosse Dame est partie, on ne pouvait plus entrer, expliqua Lizzie. Et comme c'est presque le couvre-feu…

Elle jeta un regard apeuré au concierge. Jonathan sortit dans le couloir et maintint le portrait ouvert pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer.

- J'imagine que dans votre grande bonté, vous étiez sur le point de partir chercher la Grosse Dame, fit-il à l'attention du concierge dont la frustration était visible.

- Ils n'ont pas à être dehors lors du couvre-feu, c'est le règlement. Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous êtes Préfet-en-Chef.

- Exactement. Et puisqu'ils ont eut la présence d'esprit de faire savoir qu'ils étaient là au lieu de poireauter bêtement dans le couloir, j'accorde deux points à Gryffondor. A présent, vous m'excuser, c'est le couvre-feu.

Et il rentra dans le passage tandis que dix heures retentissaient à la Grande Horloge de Poudlard. Dans la salle commune, le petit groupe de Premières Années l'attendait. En les voyant, il sourit avec indulgence.

- C'est vrai que tu nous donnes deux points ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- C'est surtout pour faire enrager Rusard. Mais oui, ils devraient s'afficher demain matin. A moins que le Château décide qu'ils ne sont pas justifiés.

- Ça arrive ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, mais c'est plutôt rare.

- C'est cool, d'être Préfet, remarqua James.

Jonathan eut un rire léger.

- Disons que c'est plutôt moi qui suis cool, comme Préfet. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant.

La troupe se dispersa, les quatre garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir.

- Ça sent encore la fumée, fit savoir Remus en poussant la porte.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre située entre son lit et celui de James et l'ouvrit toute grande.

- Je ne sens rien, moi, bailla Sirius en se laissant tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa robe.

Il fit une grimace quand il vit Peter attraper son rat qui se baladait sur le tapis mais ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra aller prendre une douche. Quand il revint, il n'y avait que la veilleuse de son lit qui éclairait encore la pièce. Les trois autres étaient éteintes et leurs propriétaires respectifs semblaient déjà endormis. En frissonnant, il alla refermer la fenêtre de Remus puis profita du fait que l'eau l'avait un peu réveillé pour commencer à rédiger une lettre pour son oncle Alphard. Mais il avait présumé de ses forces car il tomba endormi sur son parchemin peu de temps après.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Remus, réveillé par un mal de tête, rouvrit la fenêtre et saisit l'occasion pour éteindre le chevet de l'étourdi.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama ce dernier quelques heures plus tard, alors que les trois autres émergeaient à peine de leurs rêves. J'avais fermé cette fenêtre avant de me coucher.

Remus bailla et se redressa sur son lit.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que ta lumière était allumée quand je me suis levé cette nuit, fit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait taquin.

Sirius le toisa puis pointa son doigt sur lui en un faux geste accusateur :

- C'est toi, dit-il d'une voix sifflante avec un fin sourire. Tu as osé contrecarrer mes plans. Ça mérite punition !

Il se saisit de son oreiller et l'aplatit sans sommation sur le visage du pauvre Remus, libérant une dizaine de plumes qui voletèrent dans le léger courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

- Ouais ! Tous sur Remus ! hurla James que la perspective d'une bataille de polochon avait tiré de sa torpeur.

Tant bien que mal, ralenti par son rire, Remus réussit à leur fausser compagnie et alla s'enfermer dans une des douches de la salle de bain. Essoufflé et hilare, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit défait et dit :

- Quand même, je suis bien ici. Quand je repense au dîner d'hier soir, je me dis que les batailles de polochons ne doivent pas être inscrites au programme des Serpentards. Servilius ne doit pas rire tous les jours.

- Qui ? demanda James d'une voix étouffée, la tête coincée dans le col de son pull.

- Si tu n'avais pas mis tes lunettes, ce serait plus facile, remarqua Sirius en venant tirer sur les pans de laine. Tu sais, ce type qui traîne avec l'autre, là, Lily quelque chose.

- Evans.

- Quoi ?

La tête de James émergea du vêtement, les lunettes perchées de façon bancale sur son nez, et il répéta :

- Evans. C'est son nom de famille.

- Ah oui ? Bref, peu importe. Il était là. Normal, tu me diras, c'est la table de sa maison. Mais quand même, il n'était pas très loin de moi et il écoutait tout ce qui se disait. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé l'air qu'il avait. A croire qu'il était content d'être assis à quelques mètres de l'autre grand dadais.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? fit Peter d'une voix pâteuse en émergeant de son édredon.

- Des Serpentards ! répondit Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est à ce point passionnant pour que tu en parles dès le matin ? se renseigna Peter en se frottant les yeux alors qu'il se redressait. Et pourquoi il y a encore des plumes sur le sol ? Les elfes n'ont pas fait le ménage depuis samedi soir ? Et on est quel jour, au fait ?

- Ça date de ce matin, expliqua James en enfilant une chaussette. Et c'est mercredi aujourd'hui.

Remus émergea à ce moment de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a un sort pour sécher les cheveux dans le livre de sortilège ? demanda-t-il. J'ai pas envie de tomber malade.

- A mon avis, tu auras plus vite fait de demander à tes sœurs, répliqua Sirius en commençant à s'habiller à son tour.

- Et puis, ça évitera de te retrouver avec les cheveux roses ou bouclés comme un mouton, ajouta James. Parce qu'avec ce qu'on sait faire, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

- Mes cheveux sont trop courts pour être bouclés et ils ont déjà été roses, une fois.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna James. C'est arrivée comment ?

- C'est à cause de Cassy. Maman l'avait punie, elle a voulu se venger et a mis de l'essence de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi dans sa bouteille de shampooing. Sauf que moi aussi, je l'utilisais, cette bouteille. Résultat, c'est moi qui ai eu les cheveux roses et Cassy a été doublement punie. Mon père a bien ri, par contre.

- Eh ben ! admira Sirius. C'est pas chez moi que ça arriverait, un truc pareil.

- Ç'a duré combien de temps ? demanda Peter en sortant enfin du lit.

- Quelques jours quand même.

La suite, il la tut, mais il se souvenait que la pleine lune qui avait suivie cet incident s'était terminée sur une touche d'humour lorsque son père, au matin, avait lancé à la table du petit-déjeuner qu'un loup-garou louveteau aux poils roses n'était pas très effrayant.

- A quoi tu penses ? interrogea Sirius en apercevant son sourire.

- Hein ? Oh euh…juste à la réaction de mon père…quand il m'a vu avec les cheveux roses.

- Ton père a l'air sympa, remarqua James en tentant de redresser ses lunettes tordues après le passage forcé du pull.

- Oui. Il était à Gryffondor lui aussi.

- Tout s'explique, sourit le myope, le regard dans le vague. J'ai toujours pensé que les Gryffondors étaient ceux qui savaient le mieux s'amuser, ajouta-t-il après avoir remis ses lunettes sur son nez. En tous cas, c'est l'impression que j'en ai, quand j'entends ma famille en parler.

- Gryffondor, le terreau à tout Potter digne de ce nom, ironisa Sirius.

- Ben toi, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire de Serpentard alors ?

- Oui mais moi, je n'y suis pas. Ta critique ne serait donc pas valable, argua le concerné avec un sourire condescendant.

- Pas faux, remarqua Peter en achevant d'enfiler son pull.

Sirius le remercia d'un signe de tête puis, comme tout le monde semblait prêt, ils sortirent pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et il semblait que Remus avait tort car le sort de séchage que lui appliqua bien volontiers Cassy avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle lui fit quelques boucles au sommet du crâne. Pendant que les trois autres riaient comme des bossus, il se dit que le sourire de sa sœur aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.


	6. La cour des Serpentards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, bienvenue à bord pour ce nouveau chapitre plein d'aventures et de rebondissements!

L'équipage est composé de 2 auteurs, Tallia et moi-même, qui faisons tout pour vous rendre le voyage agréable à bord de cet avion généreusement prêté par la grande, l'immense, la magnifique JK Rowling! Tout commentaire de votre part sera apprécié! A ce propos, nous remercions **Doudouille**, fidèle entre les fidèles, ainsi que les incursions et regards de **Fenice **et **Alixe**. Tout autre passager sera le bienvenue, clandestin ou non, mais nous aimons les connaître!

Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs, attachez vos ceintures et bon vol!

* * *

**La Cour des Serpentards**

- J'en peux plus, gémit Peter. Pourquoi Remus n'est pas là quand on a besoin de lui ?

James et Sirius ne répondirent rien, préoccupés de ne pas retrouver leur chemin alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis une demi-heure déjà.

- Tu vas pas lui reprocher d'avoir des brûlures d'estomac ! finit par dire Sirius. Il y peut rien, le pauvre !

- Chut ! fit soudain James. J'entends des pas.

Ils se coulèrent dans l'ombre d'une armure, entre le métal et la pierre du mur, et tendirent l'oreille.

- Je te préviens Sev', si la Grosse dame est partie quand j'arrive à la Tour et que je me retrouve coincée dehors par ta faute…

- Parle moins fort ! Tu veux pas nous faire repérer en plus !

- C'est Servilius ! hurla Sirius à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dehors ?

James lui indiqua de se taire d'un geste péremptoire et coula un œil hors de leur abri provisoire.

Effectivement, Lily et Severus arrivaient par l'autre extrémité du couloir. Dans la faible lumière qui coulait par les vitraux sur le sol dallé, James put voir qu'elle avait l'air passablement en colère. Elle marchait devant, ses cheveux roux flottant dans son sillage, et Severus la suivait tant bien que mal, une fiole à la main.

- Ça valait quand même le coup, non ? chuchota-t-il. On a réussi à la faire, cette potion.

- Pour ce que ça va nous apporter !

- Lily !

Il l'attrapa par la main et la retint, l'air malheureux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je ne pensais pas…j'ignorais que ça serait aussi long…

Lily libéra sa main mais quand elle recommença à marcher, son visage était déjà plus détendu.

A cet instant, Peter, coincé entre James et Sirius, éternua bruyamment, sensible à l'humidité de cette partie du Château.

Severus et Lily interrompirent leur marche, un masque de peur sur le visage, tandis que l'armure tournait lentement son casque vers la paroi de pierre dans un grincement sinistre pour tenter d'identifier celui qui avait postillonné sur son dorsal.

- Qui…qui est là ? demanda finalement Lily après une inspiration.

James et Sirius se consultèrent du regard, puis tous deux s'extirpèrent chacun de leur coté, et Peter les suivit, le visage rouge de confusion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Lily.

- Ça se voit, non ? répliqua Sirius sur un ton mauvais en lançant un regard noir à Peter.

- Et vous ? demanda James sur un ton mondain qui contrastait singulièrement avec la situation.

- On revient…commença Lily mais Severus lui donna un coup de coude et secoua la tête.

Sirius eut alors un rire méchant.

- Pas la peine. Avec une fiole à la main, on se doute que vous étiez en train de faire une potion. Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire, on dirait !

- Ça vaut mieux que d'essayer d'approcher le Saule Cogneur pour faire son intéressant ! contra Severus sur le même ton.

Sirius sembla se gonfler de colère mais Peter lui attrapa la manche de sa robe et la secoua avec vigueur.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius avec humeur en dégageant son bras.

Peter indiqua alors l'armure.

Le casque tourné dans leur direction comme pour les observer, cette dernière étendit son bras chargé d'une lourde lance et commença à desserrer ses doigts.

- Non, non, non… souffla James en tentant de s'en approcher.

Lily, Severus et Peter restaient tétanisés et Sirius, trop en colère pour faire autre chose, contemplait la scène avec un intérêt détaché. Finalement, les articulations du gant de fer émirent un dernier couinement et comme dans un rêve, les élèves virent la lance tomber au ralenti, toucher le sol et rebondir lourdement dans un fracas sourd.

Le silence qui suivit alors fut assourdissant. Puis :

- Jevaisparlà. AdemainLily !

Et Severus disparut au bout du couloir.

Choquée, Lily ne fut pas capable d'esquisser le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce que James lui saisisse le poignet.

- Faut pas rester là, indiqua-t-il en la forçant à courir à la suite des deux autres. Ils empruntèrent un escalier, suivirent un long couloir qui, espéraient-ils, les mèneraient dans une partie un peu plus familière du Château, puis montèrent un autre escalier. Alors qu'ils franchissaient les dernières marches, une longue silhouette altière se profila au-dessus de leurs têtes et les quatre Gryffondors se retrouvèrent face à leur Directrice de Maison.

Le Professeur McGonagall ne dit rien, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Tout au plus se contenta-t-elle de s'écarter lentement et d'indiquer par ce mouvement la direction de son bureau.

Lily ressentit alors une bouffée de colère, contre elle, contre Severus qui l'avait laissée avec les trois autres, contre James qui lui tenait encore la main et dont elle se débarrassa avec un geste d'humeur, contre Sirius qui était méchant, contre l'armure qui les avait fait repérer… Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils lui apportent autant d'ennuis !

Le bureau du Professeur aurait pu paraître chaleureux s'ils y avaient été conviés en d'autres circonstances. Mais les flammes du foyer et leur chaleur ne parvenaient pas à détendre le visage de la Directrice qui les observait avec une colère froide.

- Nul besoin de dire que je suis très déçue par votre attitude. A tous ! commença-t-elle enfin.

Les quatre élèves piquèrent du nez et ne répliquèrent rien.

- Mlle Evans, je vous prenais pour une élève sérieuse, cette escapade vient détruire cette belle image, ajouta la Professeur de Métamorphose.

Lily baissa encore plus la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle n'était pas avec eux, et en plus, elle travaillait avec Severus sur leur première potion dans un local que Slughorn avait mis à leur disposition. Pas sa faute à elle si Severus oubliait l'heure devant un chaudron ! Non, plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait à rôder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! C'était la première et dernière fois !

- Et vous, continua McGonagall, en s'adressant aux trois autres. C'est la deuxième fois que vous êtes dans mon bureau, et le mois de Septembre n'est pas encore terminé ! Cette fois par contre, je doute que mon dernier cours vous en ait fourni le prétexte !

A travers ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage, Sirius lança un regard à James accompagné d'un petit sourire.

S'il disait que c'était la mention d'une Salle Inversante par le Professeur Flitwick pendant son dernier cours qui leur avait donné l'idée de cette escapade, il ne faisait aucun doute que la Professeur allait exploser !

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs trois quarts d'heure après le couvre-feu ! Les élèves n'ont pas à être dans les couloirs. Point. C'est valable même pour ceux qui sont les plus attentifs en cours. Ça ne vous donne aucun passe-droit, est-ce clair ?

Quatre " oui " murmurés parurent la satisfaire. Elle attrapa une plume et commença à écrire tout en reprenant :

- Je vous retire chacun dix points et vous mets deux heures de retenues. Elles vous seront communiquées demain matin au petit-déjeuner. Il va de soi que vos parents seront mis au courant.

Lily attendit d'être congédiée pour verser quelques larmes, une fois la porte du bureau refermée avec humeur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Lily ? demanda James. Ce n'est pas très grave.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, James !

- Eh ! fit Peter. C'est pas à cause de nous que tu traînais dans les couloirs, que je sache !

- Si tu veux crier sur quelqu'un, va donc chercher ton cher Servilius, ajouta Sirius. Je te signale que lui t'a laissée tomber alors que nous, on t'a prise avec nous !

Lily était trop en colère pour reconnaître la justesse de l'argument, et même si l'abandon de Sev' lui faisait mal, elle n'allait certainement pas l'admettre devant les trois autres !

- Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! Et il s'appelle Severus ! préféra-t-elle répliquer.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? fit la voix du Professeur McGonagall qui venait de réapparaître sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Vous n'êtes même pas fichus d'être de retour dans la Salle Commune pour régler vos comptes ! Filez, avant que je vous ajoute une heure de retenue.

A la file indienne, les quatre Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur Tour, escorté par un chat aux yeux inquisiteurs qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu et qui les avait rejoints au détour d'un couloir. Sirius résista à la tentation de lui donner un coup de pied tandis qu'il les regardait passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais cette dernière s'impatientait et il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il entendit Peter demander à James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers :

- Tu crois que c'était elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son Animagus.

- De quoi ? demanda Sirius une fois qu'ils eurent réintégré leur dortoir.

- McGonagall, informa Peter. Tu crois que c'était elle, le chat ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse digérer l'information et comprendre ses implications, James enchainait :

- Je me souviens que quand j'étais plus jeune, elle venait de temps en temps à la maison. Je sais qu'elle m'a fait une démonstration, un jour, mais j'ai oublié à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Pourquoi McGonagall viendrait chez tes parents ? s'insurgea Sirius.

- Oh…c'est une histoire compliquée. Rapport à un de mes oncles qu'elle devait épouser et qui est mort, je crois… Mes parents ne m'en ont jamais vraiment parlé. (1)

- Et donc ? Rapport avec le chat ?

- Eh ben, McGonagall est un Animagus et elle se transforme en chat, voilà !

Sirius ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

- Le chat… C'était elle !

- C'est ce qu'on se demande ! fit savoir Peter.

- Je ne me souviens plus, dit James en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

En se glissant sous la douche quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se félicita d'avoir résisté à son mouvement d'humeur. Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences d'un tel coup de pied !

En se couchant, il remarqua que Remus n'était toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie et s'en voulut de ne pas être allé le voir. Le pauvre, ils l'auraient bien fait rire avec cette aventure. Il n'aurait plus qu'à la lui raconter demain !

Remus n'était pas au petit-déjeuner et ce fut dans un silence morose qu'ils virent quatre hiboux de Poudlard se diriger vers eux et Lily.

- Je dois aller aider la Prof de Botanique, dit Sirius. Ce soir. Super…

- Moi, je dois aller astiquer les balais, fit savoir Peter.

- Super ! On échange ? demanda James. Moi, j'ai la salle des trophées, avec Rusard.

- Ah non, alors. Je garde les balais. Tout sauf Rusard !

- Je me demande ce qu'a eu Lily, voulut ensuite savoir James.

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? demanda Sirius.

- Ben ouais. Savoir sur qui elle est tombée, si elle a un truc plus dur que nous.

- Plus dur que la salle des trophées, je ne vois pas, fit savoir Jonathan Scafell en passant à leur hauteur. Je conclus de ces retenues que c'est vous qui avez fait perdre quarante points hier soir à Gryffondor.

Peter et Sirius baissèrent les yeux mais James lança avec panache :

- Pardon mais on n'a pas encore l'habitude de ne pas se faire prendre. On manque de pratique.

Jonathan éclata de rire.

- Eh bien pratique, Potter, pratique, dit-il. Mais ne te fais pas prendre les prochaines fois, ou c'est moi qui t'enlèverai des points.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Ben tiens ! répliqua le Préfet en s'éloignant. Essaye et tu verras !

- Bon, on mange ? demanda Peter. Ce serait bête d'arriver en retard en plus.

L'argument avait du bon et les trois compères mangèrent avec appétit avant que Sirius ne fasse remarquer :

- Mais… Remus n'est toujours pas revenu ?

Peter releva la tête et regarda autour de lui avant de confirmer d'un signe du menton et de se remettre à mastiquer.

- Faut croire que ses brûlures d'estomac ne vont pas mieux, commenta James. Le pauvre quand même. Vous croyez qu'on aura le temps d'aller le voir avant les cours ?

Sirius observa Peter d'un œil critique.

- Si on se fie à ce que Peter a déjà mangé et ce qui lui reste à avaler, je dis non.

- Mais ! se rebella mollement Peter, la bouche pleine.

- Quand même…soupira James. Ma première retenue. Ma mère ne va pas être contente.

Sirius n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de ses parents. Ou de son grand-père. Déjà qu'il avait reçu un courrier incendiaire à la suite de son refus d'aller manger avec Narcissa à la table des Serpentards la semaine passée. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce soir qu'il devait la rejoindre. Un repas assis aux cotés d'une cousine froide comme une porte de prison suivie de deux heures de retenues à rempoter des plantes formaient en réalité une charmante perspective. Sirius se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus évitait Lily, et Lily sentait sa colère bourgeonner dans sa gorge, ne demandant qu'à éclater. En cours de potion, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, se contentant de préparer la décoction tout seul, et Lily s'était retrouvée sans rien à faire. Bien sûr, le Professeur Slughorn les avait félicités à la fin du cours, rattrapant ainsi les dix points qu'elle avait perdus pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient tous deux fabriqué la potion la veille pour réussir celle du cours. Bien sûr, la note de Severus était aussi la sienne, du moins sur le papier. Parce que dans la réalité…elle lui aurait bien envoyé le contenu à la figure, et advienne que pourra !

Et le reste de la journée n'avait pas été mieux. James l'avait embêtée en cours de Métamorphose pour savoir quelle était sa retenue – aider Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, à mettre à jour ses listes d'emprunts – et ce n'était que quand Sirius lui avait fait remarquer que Remus s'était endormi sur son livre qu'il l'avait laissée tranquille. Non mais ! Il n'allait pas le savoir par elle !

Et à présent, elle errait dans le parc, les oreilles et les pommettes rougies par le vent froid. Elle savait que Sev' était allé dehors, car elle l'avait vu franchir le seuil de la Grande Porte mais le temps qu'elle sortît à son tour, il avait disparu. De rage, elle donna des coups de pieds dans les feuilles qui voletaient autour de ses chevilles. Le geste n'avait en réalité rien d'apaisant car elle ne faisait que s'agiter dans le vide sans rencontrer de résistance. Bien au contraire, il était encore plus frustrant.

Et soudain, Sev' fut devant elle, son écharpe aux couleurs vert et argent voletant devant son visage. D'elles-mêmes, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer toute sa colère et sa rancœur mais il l'interrompit en posant ses mains gantées sur sa bouche en un geste maladroit.

- Lily, écoute-moi, plaida-t-il d'une petite voix. Et je te jure qu'après, tu auras le droit de me crier après comme tu voudras. Mais s'il te plaît…

Il retira doucement ses mains, pour s'assurer qu'elle lui obéissait, puis poussa un soupir.

- Lily, commença-t-il, je suis…je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien que tu l'es ! Figure-toi que…

- Lily, s'il te plaît… Je suis vraiment désolé, il faut que tu m'écoutes…

Lily inspira profondément et croisa les bras.

- Je vais faire comme ma mère, dit-elle d'une voix dure, je te laisse une minute pour t'expliquer.

- Oh Lily ! Ecoute…J'ai compris que tu avais reçu une retenue, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Et tu aurais dû en avoir une, ce n'est pas juste !

- Lily, s'il te plait…Si je m'étais fait prendre… ç'aurait été pire pour moi…

- Et pourquoi ? Slughorn n'est pas aussi sévère que McGonagall, il l'est même encore moins !

- Je ne parle pas de Slughorn…

Il regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers elle.

- Tu sais, dit-il à voix basse, il y a des histoires qui circulent dans les dortoirs… On raconte qu'il y a quelques années, un élève de première année s'était fait prendre après le couvre-feu, il avait fait perdre plusieurs dizaines de points apparemment… On dit, on dit…

Il s'humecta les lèvres et poursuivit :

- On dit que le Préfet en Chef l'a plus puni encore… On dit que l'élève est allé à l'infirmerie après ça…

Lily le fixa et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Tu me racontes n'importe quoi, siffla-t-elle.

- Non, Lily, je te jure que non ! Cette histoire est vraie, j'en suis sûr ! Et je ne voulais pas…je ne veux pas…

Il baissa les yeux et souffla :

- Ça ne me dérange pas trop, d'avoir une retenue… Mais décevoir mon Préfet…non…

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel pour ravaler les larmes qui n'étaient pas très loin. Ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui convint Lily qu'il avait réellement eu peur.

- Oh Sev', dit-elle, une bonne partie de sa colère oubliée. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un ? Slughorn…

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence pour l'interrompre et reprit :

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre…

Lily l'observa attentivement et tenta une nouvelle fois :

- Mais Sev', ce n'est pas normal…

- Lily, je ne peux rien faire, et toi non plus.

- Mais si ça arrive encore ?

- Jusqu'à présent, personne de Serpentard n'a été envoyé à l'infirmerie, et si j'étais resté avec toi hier soir, j'aurais été le premier à avoir une retenue.

Lily eut un bref froncement de sourcils.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vas rester deux heures avec Madame Pince à pointer des listes !

- Tu vas être avec Madame Pince ? Ça devrait aller, ce n'est pas la pire quand même. J'ai entendu dire que les retenues avec Rusard étaient les pires.

- Oui, apparemment. C'est James qui l'a. Bien fait pour lui.

- Et Black, avec qui il est, tu sais ?

- Il doit rempoter des plantes dans la serre numéro 1.

- Et le troisième ?

- Peter ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il devait aller cirer quelque chose. C'est peut-être les chaussures de McGonagall.

- Ou celles de Dumbledore.

Lily eut un rire léger, ce qui acheva de dissiper la tension qui restait entre eux, et ce fut en devisant sur le type de cuir que Dumbledore préférait qu'ils retournèrent au Château.

Et l'incident fut oublié, jusqu'à ce que la réalité de Serpentard se rappelle à Severus alors qu'un soir, il remontait dans son dortoir pour trouver ses camarades Mulciber, Yaxley et Avery à faire une partie de Bataille Explosive.

- Qui gagne ? demanda-t-il en rangeant ses livres dans son sac.

- Lui, pointa Avery d'un doigt accusateur. Et je suis sûr qu'il triche !

- Tant que tu ne peux pas le prouver…répliqua Mulciber avec un sourire.

BANG !

Severus sursauta d'un bon mètre. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer les joueurs, les cartes du jeu voletaient doucement entre eux, et Mulciber avait les sourcils roussis par l'explosion. Avery éclata alors de rire.

- Ah ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

Yaxley le rejoignit dans son hilarité et même Severus eut du mal à se retenir. Mulciber les observa quelques secondes, les dents serrées, puis attrapa le coussin sur lequel il était assis d'un geste brusque et l'écrasa sur le visage de son adversaire.

- Humpf ! fit celui-ci, basculant en arrière sous le choc.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il répliqua avec la même force. Il fallut trente secondes de plus à Yaxley pour s'engager dans la partie, et une minute à Severus, après qu'il eût reçu un oreiller perdu sur l'épaule.

- Non mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? fit une voix deux minutes plus tard.

Les combattants s'interrompirent, pour voir Lucius Malefoy encadré par la porte du dortoir. Il les toisait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, mélange de surprise et de dégoût.

Severus et les trois autres s'entreregardèrent.

- Une Bataille Explosive ? suggéra Avery d'une petite voix.

Lucius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et vous avez besoin de vos mains pour cela ?

Il était clair que " oui " n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- Que vous jouiez à la bataille explosive, je le conçois, bien que ce ne soit pas une activité que je recommanderai à des sorciers dignes de ce nom. Mais vous battre ? Avec vos mains ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- Il m'a provoqué, fit Mulciber d'une petite voix en désignant Avery du menton.

- Et alors ? répliqua Lucius en avançant de quelques pas. Tu as une baguette, non ? Sers-t-en, au lieu de te battre comme un Moldu !

La remarque était insultante et Mulciber baissa la tête.

- Vous me décevez, reprit Lucius en embrassant le dortoir d'un geste des bras. Un tel comportement n'est pas digne d'un sorcier, et encore moins d'un Serpentard. Manier une baguette devrait être plus instinctif que vous servir de vos poings, nom d'un dragon !

Il pivota sur lui-même, observant les plumes et les cartes qui continuaient à flotter dans l'air.

- Nonobstant que vous avez bafoué une autre règle. Quand vous avez un différend à régler, vous venez voir un des Préfets et on organise un duel.

Severus retint un sursaut. Les duels étaient normalement interdits. Encore une autre règle propre à la Cour des Serpentards, peut-être.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain Lucius en remarquant Mulciber qui ramassait ses cartes. Laisse les elfes s'occuper de ça, tu as mieux à faire, il me semble. D'ailleurs, vous tous. Vous vous rendez compte que jusqu'à présent, les meilleurs élèves de votre année sont à Gryffondor ? Travaillez, rendez votre maison fière de vous, au lieu de vous comportez comme des apprentis Sang-de-Bourbes. Notre talent est peut-être inné mais si on ne cultive pas son don, il dégénère et vous ne vaudrez pas mieux qu'un Cracmol.

Il pivota vers la porte du dortoir et marcha jusqu'à l'escalier, avant de les regarder à nouveau et de dire :

-Ceci est mon premier et dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, je sévirai.

Et il descendit les marches dans la spirale de sa robe.

L'atmosphère du dortoir resta sinistre pour le reste de la soirée. Et malgré la mise au point de son Préfet, Severus ne fut pas très productif.

Puis le brouillard d'octobre passa, silencieux et cotonneux sur la lande magique, et la seule note de couleur que l'on voyait depuis la fenêtre était l'orange des citrouilles que Hagrid faisait pousser dans son potager. Curieux, les quatre Gryffondors allèrent lui rendre visite un samedi après-midi.

- Pourquoi vous faites pousser des citrouilles comme ça ? demanda James de but en blanc au garde-chasse. Je sais que vous êtes grand mais vous n'allez pas tout manger, quand même.

- Oh mais ces citrouilles ne sont pas pour manger, l'informa Hagrid. Elles sont pour Halloween, pour décorer le banquet…

Il ferma brusquement la bouche et parut s'en vouloir.

- J'aurais pas dû dire ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- C'est pour Halloween ? s'exclama Sirius. Cool !

- Elles vont être énormes, remarqua Remus en observant celle qui se trouvait devant lui et qui lui arrivait déjà au-dessus de la taille.

- On pourrait presque creuser une cabane à l'intérieur, reprit Sirius.

- Si tu veux sentir la citrouille pour le reste de la journée, c'est une bonne idée, fit Peter. Mais sans moi.

- Oah, t'es pas drôle, répliqua Sirius avec une moue.

Puis son regard passa par-dessus les citrouilles pour aller se porter sur le perron de la cabane de Hagrid, où se tenait un chiot noir à l'air timide.

- Hagrid, il y a un chien devant votre porte, fit-il.

Il n'aimait pas les chiens. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas nobles et dénués de pouvoir magiques, et à voir la créature pataude qui n'osait pas descendre les marches, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

- C'est Crockdur, fit le garde-chasse en allant le chercher en deux enjambées. Sa mère l'a abandonné alors qu'il venait de naître, il sait à peine marcher.

Avant que Sirius ne put protester, Hagrid déposa le chiot dans ses mains et le jeune Gryffondor se retrouva à le tenir à bout de bras, sans savoir quoi en faire. Il ne voulait pas vexer le garde-chasse mais cette petite créature baveuse…

- Pourquoi sa mère l'a laissé ? demanda Peter en se rapprochant. Il était malade ?

- Des fois, les mères abandonnent leurs petits quand elles sentent qu'ils ne sont pas comme le reste. Mais Crockdur va très bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a laissé.

Le chiot regardait Sirius avec des yeux chauds et dorés, bavant à plaisir dans ce qui semblait être un sourire.

- Il est trop mignon, fit James en se rapprochant à son tour.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. Sirius rapprocha la créature de sa poitrine et la cala dans ses bras, savourant la douceur de ses poils entre ses doigts. Le chiot bava alors complaisamment sur sa manche, mais il ne s'en souciait plus vraiment.

- Je peux le tenir, moi aussi ? demanda Peter.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui et il l'attrapa avec des gestes bien plus experts que les siens. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et nettoya tant bien que mal sa manche. Il avait encore des progrès à faire avec ce sort, d'ailleurs. Le résultat n'était pas très probant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire, vous allez le garder ? demanda Remus.

- Probablement, répondit Hagrid. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner à mon tour, quand même !

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, reconnut Sirius en le caressant entre les oreilles.

Le chiot ferma ses yeux d'or et bava de plus belle. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas sur sa manche.

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennui, fit Peter alors que tous les quatre retournaient vers le château pour le dîner.

- Pourquoi il en aurait ? demanda Sirius.

- Il faut une licence pour avoir ces chiens, mais s'il l'a recueilli, ça m'étonnerait qu'il en ait une. Vous pensez qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un ?

- Pfff, fit James. Laisse-le tranquille. Il ne fait de mal à personne. Et il n'a pas l'air dangereux de toute façon.

- Oui mais…quand même. Mon père a eu une amende un jour, quand il est allé soigner un chien comme celui-là chez quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de licence. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis.

- On n'aura des ennuis que si quelqu'un raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre, fit Sirius. Alors personne ne dit rien et tout ira bien. Ça te va, Remus ?

Remus hocha la tête. Il avait l'habitude de se taire, un peu plus, un peu moins… Et il se voyait mal gâcher le bonheur qu'Hagrid éprouvait visiblement à s'occuper de ce chiot. Peter, il le sentait, n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais ferait ce que ferait James, comme à chaque fois. Et tout irait bien.

Remus remercia silencieusement la lune d'être si complaisante avec lui et de ne pas lui avoir présenté son visage rond le 31 Octobre. Parce que manquer le banquet d'Halloween aurait été difficile à justifier auprès des autres qu'une telle perspective tenait excités depuis une semaine au moins.

- Mon cousin Phillip m'en a tellement parlé, disait James. A chaque fois, il dit que c'est magnifique.

Remus avait eu des échos par Cassy, tandis que Sephona avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce fût, et lui aussi attendait l'événement avec une certaine impatience, d'autant plus heureux que la nuit qui suivrait serait paisible.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Les décorations de la Grande Salle rendirent les descriptions de Phillip et Cassy bien fades en comparaison.

- Bouh ! cria cette dernière à son oreille alors qu'il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte pour admirer les citrouilles de Hagrid, creusées en forme grimaçantes, presque effrayantes. Mais il ne sursauta pas, l'ayant presque sentie arriver.

- Même pas peur, dit-il en levant les yeux sur elle.

- Pfff, crâneur, répliqua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais euh ! protesta-t-il en échappant à sa poigne.

- Salut ! lança James, avec son sourire habituel.

- Et voilà le reste du quatuor ! s'exclama-t-elle en avisant les trois autres. Décidément, vous êtes toujours ensemble !

- Cassy, tu n'es pas obligée de hurler, fit la voix de Sephona dans leur dos.

Elle sourit doucement à Remus qui se sentit soulagé, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

- Laisse-moi donc tranquille ! s'énerva Cassy. Je hurle si je veux.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à faire face aux quatre tables, ouvrit largement les bras et s'exclama d'une voix d'opéra :

- De la part de la famille Lupin, Joyeuse Fête d'Halloween à tous !

Remus rougit furieusement et eut envie de disparaître sous terre.

Un silence dubitatif suivit cette curieuse déclaration puis quelqu'un se leva à la table de Serdaigle et répliqua avec la même force :

- Joyeuse Fête d'Halloween à la famille Lupin !

Cassy éclata de rire tandis que Sephona marmonnait entre ses dents :

- Cassandra, tu es ridicule.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et s'en alla d'un pas dansant rejoindre les amis de sa maison, auxquels s'étaient mêlés quelques Gryffondors de son année.

La surprise que cette annonce avait produite prit peu de temps à se dissoudre, mais Remus gardait les joues incroyablement rouges, et les commentaires moqueurs de James et Peter ne firent rien pour arranger la chose. Cependant, lorsqu'il prit enfin place sur le banc, il se dit que Cassy avait eu raison sur un point. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, en classe comme dans les couloirs, même si lui allait parfois parler un peu avec Lily qui restait de plus en plus seule dans la salle commune. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait été seul plus souvent mais Sirius semblait se faire un point d'honneur à le garder près de lui, comme les deux autres. D'ailleurs, ç'avait même été un peu embêtant lors de la dernière pleine lune.

- Non, Remus, non, tu n'iras pas tout seul jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On dirait que tu tiens à peine debout sur tes jambes.

- Ça va aller, je te dis.

- Non, je viens avec toi. Ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour me balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. A condition que Pomfresh me fasse un mot.

Et Remus, la mort dans l'âme mais aussi étrangement touché, avait dû se faire accompagner par la pile électrique que constituait Sirius.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange. Au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, on aurait dit qu'il devenait de plus en plus tapageur. Pas en classe, non, ils étaient tous les quatre attentifs en cours sauf en Histoire de la Magie, mais il s'agissait plus d'une agitation constante, l'impossibilité de rester en place, le désir d'être de tous les événements, de toutes les réunions, même si elles ne le concernaient en rien. Accompagné d'un irrépressible besoin de rester éloigné des Serpentards, quel qu'ils fussent.

- Remus ? l'appela d'ailleurs l'objet de ses réflexions. Allô ? A quoi tu penses ?

- Euh… pas grand-chose. Rien…

- Sers-toi alors. Ou sinon, Peter va tout manger.

- Mais ! C'est pas vrai ! se récria ce dernier, la bouche déjà pleine d'une tarte aux potimarrons.

Sirius le regarda quelques secondes postillonner sur la nappe avant de se fendre d'un large sourire :

- Bien sûr que si, regarde, tu en es déjà au dessert ! Moi, j'ai à peine commencé la tourte.

Peter fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva rien à répondre et le sourire moqueur de Sirius devint angélique.

- Mange Peter, fit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire des commentaires sur ta façon de manger.

En disant ces mots, son regard alla s'égarer une seconde sur la table des Serpentards.

Bellatrix lui tournait le dos, mais Narcissa lui faisait face, visiblement mécontente qu'il ne se fût pas joint à elle. Cette fois-ci, il y aurait droit, à la Beuglante de Grand-Père, mais ça valait le coup. Au moins, il passerait la soirée avec James, Peter et Remus et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lily aussi passa une bonne soirée, malgré ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait au départ cru que ne pas être avec Sev' lui gâcherait son plaisir mais elle se retrouva pendant le banquet en face de Driana, et ses anecdotes à propos de ses frères et sœurs étaient cocasses. Et elles parlèrent aussi très tard dans la salle commune, assises non loin de la cheminée, à manger les bonbons que Drianna avait pris sans scrupule de la table du banquet.

- Tu es amoureuse de Severus ? demanda soudain la jolie noire de but en blanc.

Lily fut trop estomaquée pour répondre tout de suite et se contenta de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Non ! réussit-elle à dire après quelques secondes. On est juste amis. Mais on se connaissait d'avant.

- Mais vous mangez ensemble pourtant.

- Mais toi, tu vas bien manger avec James et les autres des fois, ça veut pas dire que t'es amoureuse.

- Oui mais eux sont drôles. Pas comme Ser…pardon, Severus.

- Ah non ! s'enflamma Lily. Tu ne vas pas commencer à l'appeler comme ça toi aussi !

- C'est bon, je me suis rattrapée. Mais c'est de la faute de Sirius, c'est lui qui l'appelle comme ça.

- Sirius Black est un imbécile ! fit Lily en se levant. Et les autres ne valent pas mieux non plus !

Et sans un " bonne nuit ", elle planta Driana là et partit se coucher. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à s'endormir tout de suite, veilla donc très tard et se leva fatiguée et en retard le lendemain matin. En plus, elle avait McGonagall, il ne fallait pas arriver en retard et comme de bien entendu, elle se perdit plus ou moins en chemin. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais on aurait pu penser qu'elle se débrouillait mieux après deux mois…

Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard pour le cours de Métamorphose ! Après sa retenue, elle essayait de se faire oublier et se présenter après l'heure n'entrait pas dans la stratégie !

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, elle aperçut un autre élève, visiblement plus âgé, à l'intersection du couloir, quelques mètres devant elle.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle à son attention en courant pour le rattraper.

Il s'arrêta, se retourna d'un bloc et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, une lueur méprisante dans le regard. Mais il portait aussi l'insigne des Préfets, et il lui semblait évident qu'il pourrait l'aider.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Oh, euh, oui, désolée… Est-ce que tu pourrais…

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs et on n'interpelle pas les gens comme tu viens de le faire, la coupa-t-il. Et je pensais que même les premières années savaient cela. Qui es-tu ?

Lily le regarda, étonnée et perplexe.

- Je, heu… Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis en première année et je cherche…

- Evans, hein ! Pas étonnant que tu ne sache pas l'élémentaire en ce qui concerne le respect dû à ceux qui te sont supérieurs. De la part d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, rien ne devrait plus m'étonner…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir la direction de la salle de Métamorphose, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de déranger quiconque.

- Lily !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec soulagement Remus s'avancer vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Viens, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Sans se faire prier, elle le suivit, sentant dans son dos le poids du regard du Préfet.

- Merci Remus, souffla-t-elle une fois hors de portée de son oreille. J'étais perdu, et il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me renseigner.

- Pas étonnant, murmura-t-il, le visage baissé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… commença-t-il, gêné. C'est Lucius Malefoy, un des Préfets de Serpentard. Et il n'avantage que sa maison.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tout le monde le sait, grommela-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils cheminèrent quelques instants en silence pendant que Lily ruminait l'incident. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui et demanda à nouveau :

- Il m'a appelé d'un nom bizarre… Je me souviens plus bien… Sang de… quelque chose…

Remus stoppa net au milieu du couloir et la fixa, une expression clairement choquée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Ce ne serait pas Sang-de-Bourbe, pas hasard ? fit-il d'une vois atone.

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Pourquoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

L'expression de Remus passa de la surprise à la gêne.

- Eh bien, essaya-t-il en se remettant en marche, c'est une insulte, en fait. Tu vois, certains sorciers… Pensent que les gens comme toi, qui ont des parents Moldus, sont des sorciers moins " purs " que les autres, qui sont d'une famille sorcière depuis des générations… C'est ridicule, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec empressement en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'est en vogue dans certains… milieux… D'où le sang de " bourbe ", pour dire impur, quoi…

- Et donc ce type, là, il pense que je suis impure ?

- Eh bien, euh… Oui…

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à arriver à la salle de Métamorphose, exactement quinze secondes avant que le Professeurs McGonagall n'arrive. Et malgré la complexité du cours, Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sev' connaissait personnellement son Préfet, et si ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il avait eu tellement peur d'avoir une retenue. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, Lucius Malefoy n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être commode.

* * *

(1) Pour avoir plus de détails sur les relations entre Minerva et la famille Potter, vous pouvez faire un tour sur une autre de mes fanfiction, _N'attendez pas demain_. (Comment ça je me fais de la pub?)


	7. des noëls en demi teinte

Revoilà un nouveau chapitre! On espère qu'il vous plaira, et que JKR ne nous privera pas de nos jouets préférés avant qu'on ne bâtisse la suite! :-P

**Bidibabidibou**: Merci pour tout tes compliments! Nous sommes ravies que tu ais aimé, mais ça nous aurait fait plaisir de te répondre plus longuement, la prochaine fois, laisse-nous un mail!

**Doudouille**, ton soutien est toujours grandement apprécié!

Sinon, comme vous l'avez peut-être vu si vous transitez par ma page d'accueil, je me suis inscrite au **Forum Francophone **et au **FIC **(Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires), et je vous propose d'y faire un tour. C'est l'endroit pour discuter fics, conseils d'auteurs, mais aussi cuisine ou mythologie!

* * *

**Des Noëls en demi-teintes**

La lande magique s'était habillée d'un blanc manteau et ressemblait à un immense terrain de jeu où les flocons venaient danser pour la plus grande joie des élèves. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus, de plus en plus soudés alors que les jours passaient, ne comptaient plus les samedis et dimanches après-midi passés à faire des batailles rangées contre les autres maisons ou les autres années. Remus était parvenu après beaucoup d'entraînement à maîtriser un sort de vitesse pour envoyer les boules avec plus de force, et Sirius était en chemin pour atteindre le même niveau. James, quant à lui, contrôlait avec plus ou moins de brio un sort inflammable, et dont la maîtrise avec coûté à Sarah MacKenny une partie de ses cheveux, heureusement vite repoussés, et à lui-même une nouvelle retenue. Et Peter, quand il commençait à en avoir assez des batailles, s'éclipsait pour aller voir Hagrid, et s'occupait avec lui du jeune chiot et des autres créatures qui passaient de temps en temps par la cabane du Garde Chasse.

Et puis, un soir de semaine, le Professeur McGonagall fit passer une feuille de parchemin à la table des Gryffondors. Quand elle arriva dans les mains de Sirius, il la contempla un moment, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter, après avoir fait l'effort d'avaler sa bouchée.

- C'est pour les élèves qui veulent rester à Poudlard pour Noël, l'informa Sirius.

- Alors ça ne nous concerne pas, trancha James.

Il prit le parchemin des mains de Sirius et le fit passer aux élèves de troisième année qu'ils avaient pour voisins. Sirius regarda le feuillet s'éloigner, songeur.

Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait décidé d'y inscrire son nom ?

Mais la joie des autres était communicative, et il se laissa porter par leurs souvenirs respectifs, remplis de cadeaux et de pétards explosifs, chose dont il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu chez lui. Chez lui, il y avait de belles guirlandes d'argent, un immense sapin qu'Oncle Alphard allait spécialement acheter en Suède, et tout le monde portait de somptueuses robes de velours qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher… Mais Merlin, que la douceur du tissu était tentante… Chez lui, il n'y avait pas de chants, pas de baisers sous le gui, pas d'échange de présents désordonné et affectif, et il se posa brusquement la question de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi, encore une fois, était-ce différent pour lui ?

La question resurgissait fréquemment, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux évoquait Noël ou les vacances. Driana allait au Kenya voir son grand-père, Peter parlait de batailles de boules de neige avec James dans les rues de Godric's Hollow, Sarah allait voir les volcans d'Islande, Lily n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle allait revoir sa sœur – non pas que l'information l'intéressait vraiment en soi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter – et tant d'autres encore. Même Remus, le discret, le silencieux, le taciturne, était plus enjoué que d'habitude. Le seul qui paraissait, comme lui, perplexe à l'approche de Noël était Severus, et ce point commun avec le Serpentard n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le phénomène atteignit son paroxysme dans le train pour Londres, où tout le monde, sans exception, se réjouissait. En fait si, l'exception était une majorité d'élèves de Serpentards qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil du temps et des repas du mardi soir, et qui n'échangèrent avec lui qu'un cérémonieux hochement de tête quand il les croisa dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, sans sourires ni souvenirs d'enfance à partager.

Néanmoins, quand le train entra en gare, tous les quatre se précipitèrent sur le quai, chacun ayant quelqu'un à retrouver. Sirius venait de réaliser que lui reverrait son jeune frère et c'était une agréable perspective. James et Peter se jetèrent d'un même mouvement dans les bras de leurs mères, côtes à côtes, et commencèrent à parler en même temps. Un peu plus loin, Remus enlaçait aussi ses parents. Scrutant la foule, Sirius vit James tirer les siens vers les Lupin et leur présenter Remus avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait. Enfin, il vit sa mère, seule et droite, plantée au fond du quai, tenant par la main un jeune Regulus qui s'efforçait de rester immobile. La joie de revoir son frère faiblit quand il perçut le regard clairement dédaigneux que leur mère jetait à la foule heureuse qui l'entourait. Incapable de démêler ses sentiments, il les rejoignit à pas rapides, sans toutefois courir. On ne devait pas courir dans les lieux publics.

- Bonjour, Mère.

- Bonjour, Sirius.

Pas un geste, pas même un léger mouvement indiquant qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Avait-il espéré confusément qu'elle l'embrasserait ? Pourtant, elle ne l'embrassait jamais.

- Sirius ? Sirius !

Il pivota sur ses talons et vit avec un certain embarras James venir vers lui, traînant ses parents, tous les autres suivant derrière.

- Papa, maman, voilà Sirius, les informa James avec son ton fringuant habituel.

Sirius craignait la réaction de sa mère. Il sentait confusément qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'exubérance à la fois.

- Oui, mon chéri, sourit Helen Potter, on s'en serait douté. Bonjour, Némésis, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main ouverte. Après une légère hésitation, cette dernière la prit avec un rictus.

- Helen. Harry.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils :

- Sirius, ce sont là tes amis de Gryffondor, je suppose ?

- Oui Mère, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Le " Gryffondor " était appuyé et dédaigneux et il maudit James de s'être approché autant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas avec James, et encore moins avec Peter et Remus qu'il aurait dû se lier d'amitié.

- Hé bien, reprit-elle. Où sont passé tes manières ? Tu dois faire les présentations.

De mauvaise grâce, il s'exécuta et fut désolé de voir Remus pâlir autant alors que le regard de Némésis se posait sur lui.

L'atmosphère n'était plus joyeuse, les sourires avaient fait place à des airs graves et sérieux.

- Voici mon second fils, Regulus, dit enfin la mère de Sirius en baissant son menton vers le concerné qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- Oui, je me souviens, fit Helen en souriant de nouveau. Il a bien grandi.

- Il n'est pas aussi grand que Sirius au même âge, rétorqua Némésis.

- Ça viendra.

Il y eut un silence, légèrement moins inconfortable.

- Hé bien, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame, fit enfin Tallis qui avait posé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard plus chaleureux et un sourire pour les Pettigrow et les Potter. Cassy, Sephona, on va y aller. Cassy ? Ou est Cassandra ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant un rapide " excusez-nous, au revoir " puis la famille Lupin disparut à la recherche de leur membre manquant. Ce fut le signal du départ et sur des dernières salutations polies, tout le monde s'en fut.

Accroché au bras de sa mère pendant le transplanage, Sirius se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi sa famille était si différente de celle des autres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La neige recouvrait le Square Grimmaud, rendant la place moins sinistre qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Mère, demanda Sirius, pris d'une subite inspiration. Pourrons-nous aller faire un bonhomme de neige avec Regulus ?

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? répliqua-t-elle en donnant son manteau à suspendre à un elfe. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a des enfants moldus qui viennent jouer dans ce square ? Tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta baguette.

Sirius n'osa pas répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour construire un bonhomme de neige et ce fut en silence qu'il s'en alla dans sa chambre, attendre le retour de son père. Dans l'escalier, Regulus lui prit la main et il fut content de ce contact.

- Dis, Sirius, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, déballant ses affaires apportées par les elfes, c'est comment Poudlard ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Arrête d'en parler !

- Pétunia, tu reviens t'asseoir immédiatement !

Pétunia suspendit son geste, n'osant pas braver les yeux de son père, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, l'air boudeur. Lily, au bord des larmes, fixait les petits pois de son assiette.

- Pétunia, reprit-il, c'est la seule occasion que Lily a pour raconter ses histoires. Demain, vos cousins arrivent et comme nous l'a expliqué sa Professeur, ils ne peuvent pas être mis au courant. Alors, maintenant, tu manges sans faire d'histoires.

Pétunia baissa les yeux sur son assiette mais Lily vit bien que sa colère n'était pas retombée et ce fut avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'elle raconta comment elle obtenait de bons résultats en Potion avec Sev'.

- Il est rentré chez lui aussi ? demanda sa mère.

- Oui. Je pourrai l'inviter ?

- Bien sûr. Il a l'air d'un gentil garçon. Mais vous n'allez pas vous mettre à faire de la magie partout, hein ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas le droit, renchérit son père.

Lily fit la grimace. Dommage qu'il eût une si bonne mémoire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Cassandra ! appela son père, alors que les trois enfants Lupin s'apprêtaient à monter à l'étage, il faudra qu'on parle.

Cassy fronça son joli front, puis monta comme une flèche, claquant des talons. Persephon soupira puis poussa dans le dos un Remus perplexe pour lui intimer l'ordre d'avancer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda-t-il dans le couloir de l'étage.

- Remus, je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires, répondit doucement sa sœur.

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il abruptement.

Il fut lui-même surpris de sa véhémence. Persephon le regardait sans sembler comprendre.

- Parce que cela concerne Cassy et pas nous ? tenta-t-elle.

Remus prit une expression butée et s'en fut dans sa chambre. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais dans des moments pareils, elle l'énervait beaucoup aussi.

Plus tard le soir, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement sous ses couvertures, il entendit une porte claquer et puis la voix de Cassy qui s'écriait :

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Est-ce que je vais raconter, moi, à Papa et Maman ce que tu fais dans les couloirs avec ton chéri ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteuse ! Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite ! Tu te crois bien sage et bien mignonne mais tu ne trompes personne ! Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière dont vous vous regardez ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

- Moi ? Très drôle ! Mais mêle-toi encore de mes affaires et je raconte à Flitwick que vous vous voyez dans la salle de bain des Préfets !

A ce point de la conversation, Remus s'était glissé dans le couloir et écoutait, transporté d'horreur. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Cassy crier avec tant de force.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Persephon.

- Non, mais je connais plein de gens qui seraient prêt à y croire, alors méfie-toi. Je ne suis pas Remus, moi !

Sur ces mots, Cassy sortit dans le couloir et partit directement dans sa chambre, sans même le voir. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il sentait bien que cette dispute ne se résoudrait pas si facilement comme les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Persephon remuer dans sa chambre et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle était sur le pas de la porte et le regardait avec étonnement.

- Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vous ai entendu crier, s'expliqua-t-il en se redressant.

Il essuya son nez avec la manche de son pyjama et la regarda par en-dessous.

- Oh Remus !

Elle ouvrit les bras et il alla s'y réfugier sans se faire prier.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, tu sais.

- C'est à cause de moi ? murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un faible rire.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste que Cassy fait un peu n'importe quoi cette année à l'école.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, ce n'est pas très grave. C'est juste que ce n'est pas très correct, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le genre de chose qu'on comprend quand on est un peu plus grand, Remus.

- Je suis grand, maintenant.

Elle eut un nouveau rire et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Pas assez. Mais ça va venir. Vas dormir maintenant.

Remus se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et retourna dans sa chambre, légèrement rasséréné. Au moins, ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Assis dans un coin de la fenêtre, Sirius s'ennuyait. Après avoir joué un temps avec Regulus, celui-ci avait dû le quitter pour aller faire une heure d'étude avec sa mère et son elfe et il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres partenaires viables. Narcissa faisait un exercice de tapisserie, assise près du feu, et il ne voulait pas s'approcher de Bellatrix. Quant à Andromeda… Andromeda n'existait plus.

Alors qu'il poussait un nouveau soupir, la porte de la salle de jeu s'ouvrit et un des elfes de maison entra.

- M. Alphard attend le jeune maître dans la bibliothèque, dit la petite créature en s'inclinant devant Sirius.

Curieux, il le suivit jusque dans la bibliothèque. Debout près du feu, dans une étrange robe rouge, son Oncle Alphard se tenait et lui sourit quand il entra.

- Bonjour, mon oncle, fit-il avec une légère inclination de la tête.

Il vit qu'il tenait un livre contre lui et intrigué, il alla prendre place sur le canapé à ses cotés.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches concernant cette jeune peintre dont tu m'as parlé, commença son oncle sans aucun préambule.

- Oh c'est vrai !

Sirius se pencha sur le livre mais n'osa pas le toucher, tant la reliure paraissait abîmée. Alphard l'ouvrit à une page marquée et lui montra une illustration animée.

- Elle s'appelait Aliénor Black, dit-il alors que Sirius regardait, fasciné, le beau visage qui lui souriait doucement. Mais cela remonte à plus de quatre cents ans maintenant, et plus personne ne se souvient d'elle. J'ai trouvé ce livre dans le coffre d'un de tes arrières-arrières-grands-oncles.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est très jolie.

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas fait le bon choix en décidant d'être peintre.

- Oh !

Sirius se gratta l'arrière du crâne, en un signe de réflexion.

- Mais pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien d'être peintre ?

- Pas quand on est une femme. Une femme doit se marier et avoir des enfants afin de transmettre le nom de son époux.

- Andromeda m'a dit quelque chose comme ça aussi, répliqua Sirius avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Alphard prit une expression gênée et détourna le regard. Il referma ensuite le livre et le lui tendit.

- Tu peux le garder. Personne ne viendra te le demander. Mais il faut que tu prennes tes précautions, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère veuille que tu aies ce livre.

- Pourquoi ?

Alphard eut un rire bref.

- Elle doit penser que tu es encore un peu jeune. Alors, tu garderas le secret, d'accord ? Tu ne le montreras à personne ?

- Je peux le montrer à mes amis ?

- Si tu veux.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Sirius prit le livre avec précaution, craignant d'abîmer la couverture usée, tandis que son oncle demandait :

- Alors, comment ça se passe à… à Poudlard ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Godric's Hollow avait des allures de carte postale, sous la neige et le ciel bleu, et James et Peter profitaient du beau temps pour faire de la luge dans la rue principale.

- Faites attention !

- Désolé, Mme Basil ! s'excusa James alors qu'il s'éloignait, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais.

Il glissa jusqu'à la place principale, au pied de la statue de Godric Gryffondor de laquelle pendaient des stalactites, et où Peter l'attendait, ayant gagné cette course.

- Ça ne compte pas, s'insurgea James, les joues rougies par le vent et la vitesse. Je suis tombé dans le virage.

- Bien sûr que ça compte ! Hier, je suis tombé et tu as gagné.

Chacun empoigna la corde de leur véhicule et ils remontèrent lentement la rue, jusqu'au portail du manoir de James. De l'autre coté du chemin, une haute silhouette s'avançait à pas rapides et lorsqu'ils comprirent qui était-ce, ils restèrent figés de stupeur.

- Bonjour à vous deux, fit le Professeur McGonagall, une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Et Joyeux Noël, bien sûr.

Il fallut à James quelques secondes pour se souvenir des règles de politesse.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Professeur, parvint-il à dire.

A ce moment, la grille du portail pivota et le Professeur commença à s'avancer. Tiraillé par la curiosité et l'envie de gagner la prochaine course, James coula un regard vers Peter mais celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner avec un geste de la main. Il haussa alors les épaules et emboîta le pas à cette haute silhouette altière, sur ses gardes.

Ils marchèrent un court instant en silence, avant que le Professeur ne dise :

- Je t'ai déjà connu plus souriant, James.

- Euh… Pardon… veuillez m'excuser. Mais Professeur, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Elle le regarda et sourit brièvement.

- Ta mère a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter pour le thé de Noël.

- Ah…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer l'idée.

- C'est juste…qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'acceptais pas.

- Ah.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande porte. James la poussa et passa devant son Professeur avant de s'exclamer dans le hall d'entrée :

- Maman, on a de la visite !

Il y eut un bruit à l'étage, puis sa mère apparut en haut du grand escalier. Quand elle reconnut la visiteuse, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita vers elle pour lui prendre les mains avec chaleur.

- Minerva, comme je suis contente !

- Bonjour Helen.

James se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Professeur avec un si grand sourire.

- Harry ! s'exclama sa mère en se tournant vers la bibliothèque. Minerva est arrivée ! Tu restes pour le reste de la journée, bien sûr.

- A vrai dire, je dois retourner au Château pour le repas de ce soir.

- Balivernes ! Ils se passeront de toi.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le salon, tout en lançant à son fils :

- James, veux-tu bien dire à Farfadet d'apporter le thé, s'il te plaît. Demande-lui quatre tasses.

Le message était clair. Lui aussi devait aller dans le salon pour le thé.

Avec un soupir, il s'exécuta puis alla se changer dans sa chambre avant de redescendre, très inconfortable.

Bien sûr, ses parents savaient pour ses deux retenues. Bien sûr, le sujet allait être abordé dans la conversation. Il aurait juste souhaité ne pas être présent.

Quand il entra, son père était déjà là, hilare, debout dos à la cheminée, alors que les deux femmes étaient assises sur le canapé. Il remarqua que la tenue de son professeur était beaucoup moins austère qu'à l'accoutumée.

- James, fit son père alors qu'il prenait place sur un tabouret taillé pour ses jambes encore courtes, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais mis le feu à ton dortoir le deuxième jour !

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Peter, répliqua-t-il avec un fin sourire tandis qu'il se remémorait l'incident.

- Le pauvre garçon, s'exclama sa mère en se tournant vers sa voisine. Tu sais qu'ils habitent juste à coté ? Ce sont des gens charmants.

- Peter est un gentil garçon aussi. Bien qu'un peu maladroit. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait beaucoup d'aide de la part de ses amis.

En disant ces mots, elle regarda James avec un sourire malicieux et il sentit ses joues devenir rouge.

- Je l'aide un peu, c'est vrai, admit-il pourtant en esquissant un fin sourire timide.

- J'avais bien compris, répliqua Minerva, sans faire disparaître le sien.

Les anecdotes de James à Poudlard ne tinrent finalement que peu de place dans la conversation. Il comprit ainsi que sa mère reprochait à la Professeur de ne pas venir la voir assez souvent, reproches auxquelles la Professeur en question répondait qu'avec ses nouvelles fonctions de Directrice Adjointe, elle avait de moins en moins de temps pour sortir du Château. Son père parla de politique, mentionna la soirée du Nouvel An au Ministère, demanda si elle y était conviée, et elle répondit que cela entrait justement dans ses nouvelles fonctions de rester à Poudlard tandis que Dumbledore sacrifiait à ses obligations mondaines.

- Est-ce que je pourrais y aller, moi aussi ? demanda soudain James à sa mère. Tu m'as toujours dit que je pourrais y aller quand je serai à Poudlard.

- James, mon chéri, c'est plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose, tu sais, fit sa mère avec un sourire navré.

- C'est pas juste ! Tu m'as dit que j'irai !

Le sourire de Minerva disparut soudainement et elle reprit son masque sévère de Professeur, sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

Helen leva les yeux vers Harry, en quête d'un avis et il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Très bien, fit-elle. Tu pourras venir. Mais il y a des conditions.

James se renfrogna.

- Tu mettras la robe que je te choisirai et tu ne changeras pas au moment de partir, comme la dernière fois. Ensuite, ta conduite a intérêt à être irréprochable pendant cette soirée, ou bien je te confisque ton balai pour l'été prochain. C'est bien clair ?

James hocha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Finalement, son Professeur resta aussi pour le souper et il apprit ainsi par son père que sa sévère enseignante avait elle aussi fait des farces à Poudlard, et non pas des moindres.

- Quand il y avait un défaut dans nos plans, elle se chargeait de nous corriger, et elle en créait un meilleur, expliquait-il.

- Il faut bien utiliser son imagination, répliquait Minerva. Maintenant, elle me sert quand je dois mettre mes élèves en retenues.

James rougit à ses paroles mais personne ne renchérit sur cette dernière remarque, à son plus grand soulagement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Severus !

Le concerné voulut pivoter mais la neige lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et il tomba, déséquilibré. Quand Lily arriva à sa hauteur, elle riait déjà.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tant bien que mal, sa fierté meurtrie, Severus s'épousseta. Heureusement, la neige cotonneuse ne fit aucune difficulté pour s'en aller mais il se sentait quand même mouillé.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, continua Lily en sortant un sac plastique de la poche de son manteau.

- Moi aussi, tu sais.

- Moi d'abord. Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant le paquet. Joyeux Noël, Sev'.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue et Severus se sentit rougir. Balbutiant un remerciement, il ouvrit le sac et en sortit un livre de poche.

_- Frankenstein_, lut-il.

- Oui, tu te rappelles ? On en avait un peu parlé au début de l'année et tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de te l'offrir.

Non, Severus ne se rappelait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que lire de la littérature moldue l'enchantait, mais c'était un cadeau de Lily et à ses yeux, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il remit le livre dans le sac puis glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit un minuscule flacon.

- Joyeux Noël, Lily, dit-il à son tour, sans oser lui retourner son baiser.

- Oh qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle curieuse, en élevant le flacon dans la lumière hivernale.

- C'est du _Felix Felicis_, un élixir de chance.

- Tu l'as fait tout seul ?

- Oh non ! C'est bien trop compliqué. Ma maman m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Et comment ça marche ?

- Tu en bois et tu réussis tout ce que tu fais. Ça dure plus ou moins longtemps selon la quantité que tu prends.

Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, contemplant le précieux récipient.

- Là-dedans, y en a pour combien de temps ?

- Une heure. Peut-être un peu plus, vu que tu n'es pas encore adulte.

- Et je peux l'utiliser quand je veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est interdit dans les compétitions et les examens. Si jamais tu te fais prendre, tu auras de gros ennuis.

- Mais quand est-ce que je peux le boire alors ?

- Quand tu as passé une mauvaise journée, que tu as l'impression que tu ne fais rien de bien… Ma mère en prend de temps en temps. Elle dit que ça lui fait du bien.

- Je peux le garder combien de temps ?

- Autant que tu veux. Ça ne s'altère pas.

- C'est bien pratique, dis-donc.

Les rayons du soleil tombaient doucement leur banc, et venaient peindre des reflets dans les cheveux roux de Lily. En la regardant, tout sourire devant le minuscule flacon, Severus se sentit heureux pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sirius, fit Némésis un soir. Tu n'oublies pas que demain, nous allons au Ministère. Ne prévois pas d'étudier dans l'après-midi, il faut que je t'emmène chez le coiffeur.

- Eéééh pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius sans réfléchir, en levant les yeux de son livre d'histoire.

Sa mère le fixa, outrée, et il regretta ses paroles.

- Et depuis quand discutez-vous ainsi ? s'insurgea-t-elle, ses yeux gris scintillants d'indignation.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mère, murmura-t-il, contrit.

Il sentit le poids de son regard sur sa nuque et il n'osa pas se redresser pour l'affronter. Enfin, au bout de longues secondes, elle reprit :

- Maintenant, n'oublie pas. C'est ta première réception officielle, alors conduis-toi correctement. Je veux que tu te montres digne du nom que tu portes, c'est bien clair ? Tu es peut-être à Gryffondor, mais tu restes un Black. Agis en tant que tel.

- Oui, Mère.

Il inspira pour prendre du courage et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Regulus viendra-t-il avec nous ?

- Regulus est trop jeune. Il restera ici avec Kreatur. Retourne à tes devoirs maintenant.

Sirius ne détendit ses épaules que lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'étude. Mais Merlin ! il ne voulait pas aller à cette soirée !

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall du Ministère, aux cotés de son père et de sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. De légers flocons blancs flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et de la fontaine s'écoulait en un doux chant cristallin une eau scintillante comme du diamant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tape-à-l'œil ! s'indigna Némésis à voix basse. Chaque année, j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire.

- Ma chère, fit son époux en replaçant sa cape de fourrure d'un gracieux coup d'épaule, vous auriez dû accepter de faire partie du Comité d'Organisation du Ministère. Nous n'aurions ainsi pas eu à subir cette agression visuelle. Sirius, veux-tu bien fermer ta bouche ?

Sirius s'empressa d'obéir, alors que déjà, les premières connaissances s'avançaient vers eux.

- Némésis, chère amie, comme je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! Vous pouvez ainsi admirer le merveilleux travail que le Comité a fait pour cette réception.

- Très joli, en effet, fit Némésis avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Elle lâcha la main de Sirius et celui-ci se laissa entraîner par son père vers un groupe d'hommes discutant un peu plus loin.

- Messieurs, bonsoir, lança Orion en guise d'annonce.

Le groupe s'écarta et il y eut un autre échange de salutations, auxquelles cette fois Sirius dut prendre part, car il y avait certains parents d'élèves qu'il était sensé connaître.

- Un Black à Gryffondor, fit soudain un des hommes présents. C'est pour le moins surprenant.

En levant les yeux vers lui, Sirius ne vit qu'une grande silhouette dont le visage était en partie caché par un contre-jour et qui semblait auréolé d'or blanc.

- Comme le dit mon père, répliqua posément Orion, il est peut-être temps de voir les valeurs sorcières divulguer ailleurs qu'au sein d'une petite élite.

- N'est-ce pas mettre trop de pression sur un enfant aussi jeune ?

- Je ne pense pas mettre plus d'ambition dans mon fils que vous dans le vôtre, Malefoy. A ce propos, est-il présent ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que oui. En compagnie de votre nièce, d'ailleurs. Je me réjouis à la pensée d'une alliance entre nos familles malgré…quelques incidents.

- Personne ne pourrait les déplorer plus que nous, soyez-en sûr.

La conversation continua, posée et obséquieuse, et Sirius retint plusieurs bâillements, jusqu'à ce que son attention fût attirée par des mouvements trop brusques de la nappe argentée qui recouvrait la longue table du buffet. Il la fixa quelques secondes, puis il vit le pan de tissus se soulever et révéler le Directeur de Poudlard, à quatre pattes, prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur sa barbe. Quand il surprit son regard, le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Monsieur, vous avez perdu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en s'éloignant avec précaution de la conversation des adultes de quelques pas, sans parvenir à faire disparaître son sourire.

- Bien au contraire, mon garçon. Mais c'est parfois la meilleure manière de se débarrasser d'un gêneur.

- Aller sous la table ?

- Mais oui. Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama soudain une voix.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda une autre.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et Sirius sentit toutes les têtes alentour pivoter vers eux.

- Mais oui, mon ami, je vais très bien, répondit l'excentrique sorcier en se mettant à genoux. Mon garçon, reprit-il en s'adressant à Sirius, voudrais-tu bien aider un vieil homme à se lever ?

Sirius, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire davantage, lui prit le bras mais il sentit rapidement que son Directeur n'avait besoin d'aucune aide.

- Merci, mon garçon.

- Professeur, avez-vous perdu quelque chose ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Mes lorgnons, mon cher. J'ai pensé qu'ils avaient peut-être roulé sous la table.

Le Professeur continuait de faire semblant de s'appuyer sur Sirius, ce qui empêchait ce dernier de rejoindre son père qui pourtant lui lançait un regard sans équivoque.

- M. Black, continuait le grand sorcier en se tournant alors vers lui, vous avez un fils très serviable, vraiment. Je vous félicite.

- C'est gentil à vous, sourit doucement Orion.

Dumbledore lâcha enfin le bras de Sirius et lui fit un discret clin d'œil avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui de quelques pas en direction du cercle masculin.

- Puis-je encore abuser de sa gentillesse ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous en prie, fit le chef de famille.

- Sirius, mon garçon, pourrais-tu te mettre à la recherche de mes lorgnons ? Ils doivent bien être quelque part et comme tu peux le voir, ce genre d'acrobaties n'est plus de mon âge. Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas, M. Black ?

- Sirius sera ravi de vous rendre ce service, Professeur. N'est-ce pas, Sirius ?

- Oui, Père, répondit le concerné en cachant son sourire.

Il s'inclina brièvement et avant la moindre remarque, s'empressa de disparaître à son tour sous la table, tandis que quelques éclats de rire se faisaient entendre.

- Vraiment, tout à fait agréable, continuait Dumbledore. Vous pouvez en être fier…

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Sirius déambula quelques minutes sous la longue table, ne sachant pas trop quoi chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans quelqu'un au détour d'un coin du buffet.

- James ?

- Oh Sirius, tu es là aussi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?

- Je cherche le bouton de la robe du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah bon ? Moi, je cherche ses lorgnons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, des lorgnons ?

- Aucune idée.

Et il pouffa.

- On n'a qu'à chercher ensemble, suggéra James.

- Oh oui !

James pivota et Sirius vint se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

- Oui. C'est court, hein ?

- Non, ça va. T'es venu avec tes parents ?

- Oui.

Et ils s'éloignèrent en devisant, épaule contre épaule. Ce fut alors le début de pérégrinations qui durèrent toute la soirée, avec un parfait prétexte qui leur permit de se faufiler partout entre les robes, de déranger les lourdes tentures qui recouvraient les murs, de tremper leurs mains dans la fontaine dont l'eau s'avéra tiède entre leurs doigts et dont le scintillement se transmit sur leurs peaux pour quelques secondes, et même d'aller faire un tour de l'autre coté du comptoir de l'accueil. Quand on leur demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, ils répondaient qu'ils étaient en mission spéciale pour le Professeur Dumbledore.

Ils durent s'interrompre lorsque le Premier Ministre prononça ses vœux sur les douze coups de minuit. Puis, quand vint le moment de partir, tous deux vinrent s'excuser, hilares, auprès de leur Directeur, de n'avoir rien trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, fit le vieillard à barbe blanche. Je sais que vous avez regardé partout.

Derrière lui, Orion et Némésis étaient rigides à force d'être dignes, Harry Potter souriait largement, et sa femme semblait partagée entre l'embarras et l'amusement.

- Je suis confus, dit froidement Orion.

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon ami. Je sais que votre fils a fait de son mieux.

- Oh, j'en suis sûr moi aussi, répliqua le père de Sirius en lançant à ce dernier un regard glacé.

- Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, jeunes gens, fit le Directeur en leur faisant à nouveau un clin d'œil. Et je vous dis à très bientôt.

Et Dumbledore transplana avec un dernier sourire.

Bien plus tard, Sirius en riait encore sous ses couvertures.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La veille de repartir, Lily était bien embêtée. Elle avait perdue sa baguette.

Elle avait regardé partout pourtant, sous le lit, sur son bureau, dans le salon et elle était à présent à court d'idée.

- Réfléchis, lui dit sa mère. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois ?

- Elle était sur ma table de nuit !

- Elle a peut-être roulé derrière, tu as regardé ?

- Deux fois.

- C'est pas possible, elle doit bien être quelque part.

Lily sentait la panique monter dans sa poitrine. Serait-elle toujours acceptée à Poudlard sans sa baguette ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas laissé chez Severus ?

- Non, je l'avais dans ma poche quand je suis rentrée.

Mère et fille contemplaient la pièce depuis un moment, quand Pétunia passa dans le couloir.

- Pétunia, tu n'as pas vu la baguette de ta sœur ?

- Nan !

- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton !

Lily regarda alors sa sœur et fut prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

- C'est toi qui me l'as prise !

- Lily ! On n'accuse pas sans preuve ! s'indigna sa mère.

- Je suis sûre que c'est elle. On n'a qu'à regarder dans sa chambre.

Sa mère soupira puis dit :

- De toute façon, au point où on en est, on peut bien fouiller la maison.

Pétunia fit une grimace et alla dans sa chambre, suivie par les deux autres. Après cinq minutes de recherches globales, Rose Evans abandonna en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare le dîner. Lily attendit qu'elle fût sortie de la chambre avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers un tableau suspendu au mur, près de la fenêtre. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, passa sa main sur le bord supérieur du cadre et fit ensuite face à Pétunia, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant. Pétunia, apeurée, recula jusqu'à son lit.

- Je ne vais rien dire à maman, siffla Lily. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me pique mes affaires, je ferai une potion qui te transformera en crapaud !

Et elle sortit en coup de vent avant de clamer haut et fort qu'elle venait de trouver sa baguette dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Comment elle s'était retrouvée là, personne n'en sut jamais rien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Réfléchissant, Severus contemplait le livre de poche posé sur sa table de nuit.

Contrairement à ses attentes, il avait aimé le lire, sans pour autant tout comprendre. Vaincre la mort lui apparaissait comme une brillante idée, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi le Dr Frankenstein avait eu un si grand cas de conscience.

Non, en tout, une bonne lecture, et il était content que Lily la lui ait procurée. Mais à présent, se posait une autre question.

Parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne pouvait introduire dans son dortoir un livre d'origine moldu. Les conséquences d'un tel acte seraient désastreuses. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses camarades et encore moins celle de son Préfet. Pourtant, c'était un cadeau de Lily et il lui répugnait de le laisser derrière lui. Mais s'il l'emmenait et était découvert, on risquait de le lui confisquer, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais le livre de poche.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des cris en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. En allant fermer la porte pour ne plus les entendre, il se dit que retourner à Poudlard avait du bon. La période de grâce que constituait Noël était depuis longtemps terminée.

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand il ferma définitivement sa valise, le livre de poche était toujours sur la table de nuit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus aussi faisait ses valises, avec le sourire. Il s'apercevait que, malgré la peur latente de voir son secret découvert, ses amis lui manquaient et qu'il avait hâte de les revoir.

Quand il eut fini, il sortit dans le couloir pour voir où ses sœurs en étaient dans leurs propres préparatifs. Cassy passait et repassait devant sa porte ouverte, avec à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau dans les mains, tandis que Sephona chantonnait dans sa chambre. Remus, toujours souriant, alla la voir.

- Tu as fini ta valise ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Sephona recommença à chantonner, avant de s'interrompre une nouvelle fois.

- Remus, peux-tu me passer mon écharpe, sur la chaise ?

Il alla prendre l'objet mais au lien de le lui donner, il la dépassa et courut dans le couloir en tenant l'écharpe comme une bannière.

- Remus, rends-moi ça tout de suite !

- Cassy, à toi ! fut sa réponse.

Celle-ci se trouvait à cet instant devant l'escalier. Elle laissa tomber son livre, attrapa l'écharpe et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, suivie par un Remus hilare et une Persephon en colère.

- Arrêtez ! criait-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix depuis la cuisine.

- Ils m'ont pris mon écharpe !

Cassy se trouvait à présent d'un coté de la table du salon, Sephona lui faisait face et Remus était derrière, toujours sur les marches de l'escalier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avec agilité, Cassy lança l'écharpe mise en boule dans sa direction. Au même moment, il y eut un léger mouvement d'air devant la porte d'entrée Remus tendit les bras pour l'attraper la boule se déplia et atterrit en plein sur la tête de leur père qui achevait juste son transplanage.

Il y eut un silence crispé.

- En voilà une manière d'accueillir les gens ! s'exclama le patriarche en retirant l'écharpe de son visage.

- Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! commença Persephon.

- Pourquoi tu continues, alors ? répliqua son père. Ce n'est qu'une écharpe, après tout, continua-t-il en observant le tissu. Mais… Oh ! Aurais-tu changé de nom ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes initiales. D.P.

Cassandra éclata alors de rire tandis que Persephon rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda son père avec un sourire taquin.

- C'est son amoureux ! s'exclama Remus tandis que Cassy riait de plus belle.

- Vous le connaissez ? s'informa-t-il alors, son sourire allant s'élargissant.

- Je l'ai vu dans le train, fit Remus.

- C'est un charmant Serdaigle de son année qui s'appelle Daniel Powelt, ajouta sa sœur entre deux éclats de rire.

- Le fils du chroniqueur de la Gazette ?

- Lui-même !

Et elle repartit d'un éclat de rire, puis s'approcha de son père et récupéra l'écharpe avant de la donner à Sephona, tout en déposant une bise sur sa joue qui ne palissait pas.

- On est quitte ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Roh, tais-toi, répliqua Persephon en faisant mine de la frapper avec l'écharpe.

Toujours souriant, Remus alla embrasser son père.

Ces vacances se terminaient bien mieux qu'elles n'avaient commencé !

* * *

Pour finir, je tiens à vous rappeler que le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt, assorti d'une réponse et d'un remerciement des auteurs! Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à **Alixe**! Donc n'hésitez plus, commentez!


	8. I can't do it alone

Incroyable mais vrai, nous revoilà, plus rapidement que d'habitude. Je rappelle que rien n'est à nous, et je vous incite à lire en entier cette petite note d'auteur un peu plus longue que d'habitude.

Tout d'abord, **Némésis/Walburga**: la question a été posée plusieurs fois, je le dis donc pour tout le monde. A l'époque lointaine où Tallia et moi avons commencé cette histoire et jeté ses bases, nous ignorions que Walburga était canon, et avons choisi Némésis que j'avais déjà utilisé, et qui lui va quand même plutôt bien. On a gardé ce choix, mais s'il perturbe trop, on peut toujours modifier les deux chapitres qui la mentionnent. Du coup, si Orion est canon, lui, c'est... Involontaire... Oui, vraiment...

Ensuite, après plusieurs appels du pied de vous, lecteurs, j'ai surmonté ma flemme légendaire et édité les chapitres précédents, pour rendre la présentation plus claire et la lecture plus aisée (en particulier le prologue).

Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, ça fait chaud au coeur! Ils peuvent témoigner que je réponds toujours. [**bidibabidibou**, hélas, ton mail n'est passé... Réessaie en séparant bien tout, du style "bidibabidibou machin . truc", ou alors en MP à partir de mon profil]

Et je vous rappelle qu'il existe désormais un **Forum Francophone **qui a pour vocation de nous faire nous rencontrer, discuter, s'amuser, etc. Le lien est sur mon profil, nous sommes un peu dingues mais accueillants!

Enfin, le titre est tiré de l'excellente comédie musicale _Chicago_!

Je me tais (enfin) et vous laisse lire...

* * *

**I can't do it alone**

Sirius le sentait, James avait quelque chose à leur montrer. Ça devait être particulièrement important pour que ce dernier n'ait pas voulu l'évoquer dans le train, ou bien très précieux. Et ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait que Peter ne semblait pas au courant non plus.

Quand ils furent tous les quatre dans le dortoir, hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, il battit des mains avec impatience.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose ? s'étonna James.

- Ça se voit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James leur tourna le dos et Sirius s'installa sur son lit, tandis que Peter et Remus échangeaient un regard perplexe. Aucun des deux n'avait vu venir quoi que ce soit. James fouilla quelques secondes dans sa malle puis se retourna pour leur faire face et dans son mouvement, déplia une grande étoffe argentée.

- Tadam ! fit-il en l'agitant dans la lumière des torches. Admirez… la cape d'invisibilité !

- Non… murmura Sirius.

Il sauta à bas de son lit et alla toucher l'étoffe du doigt.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? demanda-t-il avec déférence.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée. En cadeau de Noël.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'insurgea Peter.

- Je voulais qu'on soit tous les quatre, s'excusa James avec un regard désolé à son adresse.

- Hey, regardez ! Ma main a disparue ! s'exclama Sirius, oublieux de tout le reste. Tu l'as déjà essayée ?

- Un peu. Mais je voulais attendre d'être ici.

- Remus, tu ne dis rien, remarqua alors Sirius en se tournant vers le concerné.

Celui-ci sursauta presque. L'apostrophe n'était pourtant pas agressive.

- Je ne dis rien parce que je n'ai rien à dire, tenta-t-il tout en se rapprochant pour la toucher à son tour, à la suite de Peter. C'est très beau.

- Imaginez tout ce qu'on peut faire avec ça, s'emballait Sirius. On pourrait se balader la nuit, personne ne nous attraperait.

- Tu penses qu'on peut tenir tous les quatre dessous ? demanda Peter.

- Y a qu'à essayer.

Ainsi fut fait, et en quelques secondes, tous les quatre se trouvèrent nez contre nez sous la cape, le souffle rendu court par l'excitation.

- Bon, on tient, dit enfin Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant que le visage de Sirius ne s'illuminât d'un sourire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai reçu quelque chose pour Noël ! Mais il faut d'abord que je vous montre un truc. Dans les couloirs.

- Maintenant ? demanda Remus. Mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

- On s'en fiche ! Personne ne va nous voir si on prend la cape avec nous. Mais avant…

Il se faufila hors de l'abri de la cape et alla chercher un paquet de velours ayant la forme d'un livre depuis les fonds de sa malle tandis que les autres repoussaient les pans de tissu. En voyant trois têtes suspendues dans l'air, Sirius éclata de rire :

- C'est génial ! On ne voit vraiment rien.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de sortir maintenant ? demanda soudain Peter. Il repoussa la cape et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, avant de reprendre :

- Je veux dire… y a encore pas mal de monde en bas. Ça ne va pas être facile de sortir sans se cogner à quelqu'un.

- C'est pas faux, le seconda James.

Il y eut un silence de réflexion.

- Si on sort normalement, dit enfin Remus, personne ne nous prêtera attention. On mettra la cape quand ce sera vraiment le couvre-feu. Qui sera dans…

Il consulta sa montre.

- … dix minutes, plus ou moins.

- Faut se dépêcher, alors ! s'agita Sirius.

- Aidez-moi d'abord à la plier ! s'exclama James. Je ne peux pas sortir avec les bras invisibles quand même !

Peter pouffa, imité par Remus, tous deux imaginant sans réelle difficulté le potentiel comique d'une telle situation.

Deux minutes plus tard, la cape était pliée et rangée contre le ventre de James et tous les quatre descendirent dans la salle commune. Comme l'avait finement observé Remus, personne ne sembla faire attention à eux et ils se retrouvèrent dehors sans réel problème. Arrivé à un croisement, Sirius réfléchit quelques instants.

- J'essaye de me rappeler… pensa-t-il à voix haute. Il me semble que je venais de ce couloir…

Il prit la tête de la petite équipée et lorsque les coups de dix heures du soir retentirent à la Grande Horloge de Poudlard, ils se trouvaient sur le seuil d'une galerie de tableaux, ornée d'armure et éclairée par la lueur dansante des torches suspendues aux murs.

- Des peintures ? s'étonna Peter.

- Pas si fort, lui souffla Remus. Je ne sais pas où on est, si le bureau de McGonagall est loin, mais vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Ils s'avancèrent, rendus silencieux par l'atmosphère solennelle du lieu et la mise en garde de Remus, puis Sirius s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une jeune fille occupée à peindre.

- Je vous présente Aliénor Black, murmura-t-il alors avec une note de respect dans la voix. C'est mon ancêtre.

Le doux visage se tourna vers eux et leur sourit doucement, tandis que James s'avançait.

- Génial… souffla-t-il.

- Comment tu sais ? voulut savoir Peter.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent là-dedans, fit Sirius en dépliant l'étoffe de velours qui protégeait la couverture élimée d'un vieil ouvrage. Il le feuilleta quelques instants puis tendit le livre des deux bras, ouvert à la page qui convenait. Curieux, Remus le prit et s'accroupit sur le sol pour en faire la lecture, tandis que Peter allait rejoindre James.

- Elle a été bannie ? demanda soudain Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama alors James.

Sirius, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas contents qu'elle devienne peintre, dit-il d'un ton laconique.

Il était pourtant loin de ressentir l'indifférence qu'il affichait. Il fixait le portrait et pensait à Andromeda. Andromeda que l'on avait effacée de l'Arbre de la famille pour avoir rompu ses fiançailles et s'être enfuie… A présent, ce n'était plus qu'une tache brûlée sur une tapisserie, et cette pensée le rendit mélancolique.

Il y eut un silence contemplatif, puis James souffla :

- Elle est très belle. Tu sais dans quelle maison elle était ?

- Ils disent qu'elle était à Serdaigle, lut Remus, et Sirius eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Serdaigle, comme sa cousine. Belle et probablement intelligente, comme sa cousine. Et bannie, comme sa cousine. Réaliser l'existence de ces points communs le mit brusquement mal à l'aise et il frissonna.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda James.

- J'ai froid, répondit-il sans réellement mentir.

- Pourquoi tu voulais nous le montrer ? demanda alors Peter.

C'était une bonne question. Une conversation du début d'année lui revint alors brusquement en mémoire et il expliqua :

- Pour vous montrer que les femmes de ma famille peuvent faire autre chose que rester à la maison et garder les enfants.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard, perplexes.

- Je me souviens, dit finalement Remus. On était au terrain de Quidditch, non ? Et tu t'es disputé avec Driana, c'est ça ?

Sirius ne se souvenait plus vraiment des circonstances, juste le goût amer que la conversation lui avait laissé dans la bouche, et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, silencieux. Toute l'entreprise lui apparut soudain ridicule et il la regretta. Qu'avait-il cherché à prouver exactement ? Il ne savait plus.

- En tout cas, fit soudain James, si j'avais quelqu'un comme ça dans ma famille, j'en serais fier. Elle est tellement jolie.

Ces paroles firent un peu de bien à Sirius et il redressa légèrement le menton. Peter éternua alors et il rit brusquement, évacuant sa gêne.

- Ça, ça veut dire qu'on doit rentrer ! fit-il.

- Très drôle, grimaça Peter en se frottant le nez.

Remus referma le livre et l'enveloppa avec précaution dans le carré de velours avant de le rendre à Sirius, tandis que James dépliait la cape. En quelques mouvements, ils se glissèrent tous sous l'étoffe légère et entreprirent, cahin-caha, de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor.

- On est les plus forts, fit Sirius tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec un bâillement, une fois à l'abri du dortoir.

- Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit James en enlevant ses chaussures, tandis que Remus partait se brosser les dents.

De son coté, Peter partait à la recherche de son pyjama. Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il cru bon de le mettre au fond de sa malle, ça le dépassait et de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour répondre à la question. Serrant les dents, il entreprit de tirer le tissu rayé de dessous une pile de linge, tout en tentant de ne pas mettre le bazar partout. Le tissu vint à lui brusquement et avec un cri, il bascula vers l'arrière, tomba sur son postérieur et envoya le pyjama par-dessus sa tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, il entendit James pousser un grognement de douleur, suivi par le bruit d'une série de rebonds. Et soudain, Sirius éclata de rire. Remus jaillit alors de la salle de bain, de la mousse plein la bouche, et la brosse à dents à la main.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Peter se redressa et vit, plus ou moins au même moment, James se frottant le sommet du crâne en suivant avec un regard mauvais une petite chose rouge qui rebondissait partout à toute vitesse, Sirius, allongé en travers de son lit, riant aux éclats, et Remus observant la scène avec une expression de perplexité assez comique.

- Pardon, fit-il en se levant. _Siste _! lança-t-il ensuite.

La chose rouge tomba alors comme une pierre dans les mains tendues de Sirius qui se redressait en position assise sur son lit, une expression extatique sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une balle à rebonds perpétuels, l'informa alors Peter. C'est pour Crockdur.

La perspective de voir le chiot courir sans fin à la suite d'une balle élargit encore le sourire de Sirius.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit-il en amorçant un mouvement. Quand…

- Ne la lance pas ! le coupa Peter.

Mais l'avertissement vint trop tard et la balle recommença à rebondir à travers la pièce. Avec un cri de fureur, James alla se réfugier derrière son lit tandis que Remus, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, essayait de ne pas cracher de la mousse dentifrice partout.

- Comment tu l'arrêtes ? voulut savoir Sirius.

- _Siste_ ! dit à nouveau Peter, et la balle tomba cette fois-ci sur le lit de James, qui s'en saisit vivement et fit mine de la lancer au loin avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- La prochaine fois, dit-il en allant la remettre à Peter, ne fais pas ça dans le dortoir.

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès, fit alors Sirius. Quand est-ce que tu vas aller la lui donner ?

- Jeudi ou samedi, s'il ne fait pas trop froid, répondit Peter en rangeant la balle au fond de la malle.

- Tu m'attendras, hein ? Je veux venir aussi.

C'est ainsi que le samedi suivant, emmitouflés dans des écharpes rouges et dorées, tous deux allèrent voir Hagrid. James, sa fierté toujours meurtrie, refusa catégoriquement de les suivre et préféra rester au chaud dans la salle commune, à étudier plus ou moins sérieusement avec Remus qui voulait prendre de l'avance en prévision de la lune qui lui présenterait son visage rond le lendemain soir.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Lily et Severus qui allaient ou revenaient d'ils ne savaient où. Pour autant, Sirius, de trop bonne humeur, ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant et passa devant eux sans leur prêter la moindre attention, trop occupé à rire avec Peter des perspectives que la balle leur offrait.

Severus n'osa pas trop y croire cependant, et attendit qu'ils eussent disparus au détour d'un couloir avant de s'autoriser à détendre ses épaules. Lily, elle, n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de parler.

- … en même temps, tu dois bien reconnaître que c'était orgueilleux de sa part, de vouloir se prendre pour un dieu, avec des supers pouvoirs et tout ça…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour revenir dans la conversation.

- Non, fit-il abruptement, en la coupant presque. Il croyait pouvoir donner la vie, ce n'est pas orgueilleux de sa part d'essayer. C'est comme nous quand on utilise nos pouvoirs.

- Oui mais… tenta Lily avant de s'interrompre, songeuse. Il faudrait que je le relise, dit-elle enfin. Tu l'as amené ?

- Je l'ai laissé à ma mère, mentit-il avec aplomb.

- Tu crois qu'elle va le lire ?

- Elle avait l'air intéressée, en tout cas. Je le récupérerai en rentrant.

- Je ne savais pas que ta mère pouvait s'intéresser à ce genre de choses.

- Et pourquoi pas ? se tendit Severus.

- Ben… je ne sais pas. Elle ne donne pas l'impression de beaucoup aimer les moldus.

- Ma mère est un peu bizarre, voulut-il bien concéder.

Ce n'était pas mentir, après tout. Quand Lily venait chez lui, ce n'était que pour voir sa mère faire l'une ou l'autre potion, et la littérature moldue ne faisait pas partie de ce domaine-là.

- Et ton père alors ? demanda soudain Lily. Comment il va ?

- Pas très bien, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son père était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis.

- Mais ta mère ne pourrait pas l'aider un peu, avec une potion ou autre chose ?

- Il refuse. Il ne veut pas voir de magie, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Lily hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais cela ne le rassura pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'intéressât à ses histoires de famille, c'était trop… noir, trop sordide pour le partager avec elle.

- Bon, je te laisse, dit-elle quand ils parvinrent dans le Grand Hall. J'ai promis à Driana de l'aider avec le devoir de potion pour lundi.

- Mm, fit Severus. C'est pourtant pas très compliqué.

- Pour nous, non, répliqua Lily avec un rire. Mais je peux bien l'aider un peu.

- J'imagine, soupira-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

- On se voit ce soir alors ?

- Ça dépend de mon préfet.

- Oh mais il est embêtant, celui-là ! fit-elle en secouant ses tresses rousses. Pourquoi il ne te lâche pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que cette attention le gênait tant que ça. Il sentait bien que sans l'autorité de Malefoy, sa vie à Serpentard aurait pu être beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il l'entendit soupirer de frustration et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, sans qu'il sût vraiment pourquoi.

- J'imagine qu'on se verra lundi, dit-elle enfin.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Il la regarda s'éloigner, savourant inconsciemment ce point de chaleur sur sa pommette. Il ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir mais cette marque d'affection lui plaisait, sans qu'il fût capable de la lui rendre. Non, jamais. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Ce fut en pensant à Lily qu'il prit la direction de la Cour des Serpentards, et qu'il murmura machinalement le mot de passe au serpent caché parmi les fruits dorés et qui gardait l'entrée. La salle commune était telle qu'elle devait être un samedi après-midi, à moitié remplie, avec une atmosphère en partie studieuse. Severus alla rejoindre Yaxley et Avery assis à une table, penchés sur des ouvrages de potion. Apparemment, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des problèmes avec le devoir de Slughorn.

- Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Yaxley sans lever les yeux. On a besoin de ton aide. Maintenant.

- Pas besoin de prendre ce ton-là, répliqua Severus d'une voix froide. Tu peux aussi demander sans m'agresser.

- Oui, si tu veux…

Severus serra les dents mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas de dispute, et encore moins avec Yaxley dont l'idiote impatience mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et de toute façon, il savait comment le remettre à sa place.

- C'est la combinaison entre le sang de dragon et l'armoise qui vous pose problème ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Comment tu sais ? demanda alors Avery, sur un ton beaucoup moins agressif que son camarade.

- C'est à la page 74 du livre.

- Ah ?

Il feuilleta son ouvrage tandis que Yaxley s'obstinait à tourner les pages d'un livre de troisième année. Severus retint un sourire ironique.

- _L'essence du Pin des Landes peut atténuer les effets explosif du sang de dragon et donc le rendre compatible avec d'autres plantes. La conséquence serait un changement plus ou moins significatif dans le goût ou la couleur_, lut Avery. Et alors ?

- Et alors, l'armoise est une plante, fit Severus sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le visage d'Avery s'éclaira soudain et il prit quelques notes.

- Ça ne peut pas aller, fit brusquement Yaxley. Slughorn a bien dit que la potion ne devait pas être modifiée.

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Un changement de couleur ou de goût dû à de l'essence de Pin, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Yaxley le toisa quelques secondes puis se pencha à son tour sur son parchemin en murmurant :

- Evidemment, avec une mère comme la sienne…

- La prochaine fois, le coupa Severus, acide, tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

Vexé, il ramassa ses affaires et s'en fut dans son dortoir.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait travailler seul ou avec Lily car dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait personne pour attribuer son travail à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il regretta même d'avoir donné la solution aux deux autres.

Cela n'empêcha pas la plupart de la classe de faire l'erreur le lundi matin. Seul lui et Lily, ainsi que James et Peter, ne firent pas exploser leurs chaudrons. A leur gauche, Sirius riait aux éclats devant les sourcils roussis de Remus qui, fatigué par sa longue nuit, avait piqué du nez et subit les effets secondaires des émanations sulfureuses de leur propre potion, et une telle attitude énerva Severus. Il n'y avait rien de drôle : s'il était tombé la tête la première dans son chaudron, nettoyer après coup n'aurait rien eu d'une partie de plaisir. Il en avait fait l'expérience la veille avec Lily, quand une araignée avait malencontreusement glissé du plafond et était tombée droit dans leur potion. Ils avaient eu le bon réflexe de se glisser sous la table mais à présent, un pan du mur était en partie rongé par le sulfite. Après coup, Lily avait dit que cela donnait un certain cachet à l'endroit, que cela le faisait ressembler au laboratoire d'un savant fou et il avait dû la croire sur parole, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un " savon fou ". Une savonnette sauteuse, peut-être ? Mais quel rapport avec un local à potion, dans ce cas-là ?

Lily, elle, avec la gentillesse qui la caractérisait, alla consoler Remus que l'absence de compassion de Sirius énervait légèrement. Il n'avait en tout cas pas la patience pour en rire.

- Quelqu'un a un miroir ? demandait Sirius à la cantonade alors qu'il quittait le cachot de Slughorn.

- Trouve-moi un miroir et je te l'écrase sur le crâne, répliqua Remus dans un grognement.

Margaret, qui amorçait un mouvement vers une poche intérieure de sa cape, s'interrompit brusquement et regarda au plafond, l'air de rien, tandis que Peter proposait, pragmatique :

- Vas à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que Pomfresh peut te donner quelque chose pour les faire repousser plus vite.

Mais Remus n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas, quelques heures seulement après en être sorti. Non, il irait voir Sephona, elle aurait sûrement un truc à proposer, pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait place au dernier rang de la salle d'Histoire. A peine eut-il le temps de voir apparaître Binns qu'il s'était assoupi.

- Waw, record battu, souffla Sirius en inscrivant quelque chose en marge de ses notes.

- Quel record ? demanda Driana.

- De celui qui s'endort le plus vite en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ça, ça va être difficile à battre.

- Mais vous avez fait la fête ou quoi ?

- Non. Mais Remus a été malade.

- Encore ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, encore, confirma Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Ça devient un vrai problème.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'interrogea alors Margaret. On dirait que ça devient de plus en plus fréquent.

- Non, fit James en secouant la tête. C'est… quoi… une fois par mois, environ, pas plus. Mais c'est suffisamment douloureux pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie chaque fois.

- Oh le pauvre, eut le temps de compatir Lily avant que le Professeur translucide ne réclamât le silence.

La prise de note commença alors mais Lily décrocha vite, dès qu'elle reçut un petit bout de parchemin en provenance de Margaret.

_J'ai pensé à ça l'autre soir. Puisqu'on peut pas utiliser les épices que Driana a reçues à Noël pendant les repas, tu crois qu'elle voudrait bien cuisiner pour nous ? _

_Mag_

_J'en sais rien. Demande-lui._

_Lily_

_Ça te dirait de cuisiner pour nous, avec Lily et Lizzie ?_

_Mag_

_Et avec quoi ? Je vais pas demander du mouton par hibou, non ? Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas où on peut faire ça._

_Driana_

_Tu crois que Lily sait, elle ?_

_Mag_

_Tu sais où je pourrais cuisiner pour nous quatre ?_

_Driana_

_Mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

_Lizzie_

_C'était pas pour toi mais pour Lily. Tu veux bien faire passer, s'il te plait ?_

_Driana_

_Désolée._

_Lizzie_

_Ben si, je sais où on peut. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème de la nourriture._

_Lily_

_C'était pas Remus qui savait où étaient les cuisines ? Ils ont peut-être ce dont tu as besoin, Driana._

_Lizzie_

_Faut lui demander._

_Mag_

_Mais il dort._

_Lizzie_

_Sans blague. T'as remarqué ça quand ?_

_Mag_

La conversation par parchemins interposés s'arrêta là, car aucune ne se sentait de réveiller Remus qui dormait toujours, et encore moins de passer le barrage que constituait Sirius qui semblait prêt à rembarrer n'importe qui tentant de perturber le sommeil de l'endormi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et le jeune Gryffondor dormit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Quand il se réveilla, son estomac criait famine et ce fut au pas de course qu'il entraîna les trois autres dans la Grande Salle.

Pour autant, la somnolence revint à l'heure de la digestion, pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et tomba aussi sur Peter. Mais dans ce cours, ce n'était pas possible de dormir. Sans avoir l'aura de McGonagall, Parisi se montrait tout aussi sévère et exigeant, et veillait à ce que chacun fût attentif et participât. Ce qui n'était pas en soit une mauvaise chose, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des travaux pratiques, qui avaient commencé avec la nouvelle année, mais cela permettait également les bavardages et la classe était plus dissipée.

Ce jour-là, le but de l'exercice était le désarmement, ce qui avait ravi James, l'ayant travaillé avec Remus le week-end précédent, mais énervé Sirius qui, n'ayant pas sa maîtrise, s'était vite retrouvé désarmé sans pouvoir rien faire. Il chercha donc un autre partenaire et se retrouva avec Driana. Après l'avoir désarmée trois fois, il sentit l'ennui venir et voulut revenir vers James mais Driana, vexée de ses échecs, ne le laissa pas partir.

- Attends, Sirius. Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver, moi aussi.

- Mais… protesta-t-il. Je veux y arriver contre James, moi.

- Tu peux attendre trois minutes, non ? Il reste encore au moins une demi-heure de cours.

Il soupira et prit son mal en patience. La volonté de Driana finit par payer et, alors que Sirius regardait ailleurs, elle parvint à le désarmer, avec un cri de victoire. Il haussa les épaules, tout en récupérant sa baguette.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sort le plus difficile, dit-il.

- Ben tiens ! ironisa-t-elle. C'est vrai que tu y es arrivé du premier coup !

- Bon d'accord ! concéda-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais un sort comme _Incendio_, tu y arrives ?

- Mais on l'a pas vu, celui-là, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est Remus qui l'a trouvé dans le livre de sortilège. Il voulait se débarrasser de vieux parchemins. Il a donc essayé un sort pour les brûler.

- Et toi, tu y arrives ? demanda Driana, sceptique.

- Bien sûr, fit-il avec panache. Regarde.

Il se concentra sur les tables repoussées contre les murs, visualisa un de ses parchemins et, avec un geste grandiloquent, lança le sort. Ce ne fut pas le feuillet qui s'enflamma mais la table en entier, effrayant le reste de la classe qui se déporta vers le mur opposé tandis que, vif et précis, Parisi endiguait le début de l'incendie. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et ne fut pas long à identifier les airs les plus coupables.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que si on ne vous enseigne pas des sorts agissant sur les éléments tout de suite, c'est pour une raison ?

Il attira à lui un parchemin et une plume et écrivit rapidement, avant de reprendre, s'adressant à toute la classe.

- C'est valable pour tous ! A votre âge, vous n'avez pas les capacités nécessaires pour doser ce genre de sortilèges ! Un geste mal calculé, et c'est votre maison qui s'enflamme au lieu de votre cheminée.

Il tendit son parchemin à Sirius tout en disant :

- Voici pour votre directrice. Je précise que je réclame une retenue pour vous deux.

Driana ouvrit de grands yeux sous la sentence et Sirius tenta :

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas…

- Elle savait que vous alliez lancer le sort ? le coupa Parisi.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Et elle ne vous a rien dit ?

Sirius lança un regard gêné à Driana tout en articulant lentement :

- Non, monsieur.

- Alors, elle aussi est coupable. Il est des situations où l'inaction est aussi dangereuse que l'action. Celle-ci en est une. Allez.

Driana se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête sous le poids de l'accusation. Il fallut que Sirius la prît par le bras pour qu'elle le suivît dans le couloir.

- On va vraiment aller voir McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle en chemin.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, tu sais. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle va savoir.

Elle poussa un soupir coléreux.

- C'était débile de ta part de lancer ce sort. Surtout si tu ne savais pas le maîtriser !

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher, glacé, puis pivota brusquement vers elle et lança vertement :

- Je sais le maîtriser ! J'ai juste manqué mon coup !

- Oh ben tiens ! C'est facile à dire après !

- Ben toi, tu peux parler ! Tu ne sais même pas le lancer !

- Si j'ai bien compris Parisi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose !

- Et alors ? Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ?

- Si ça me permet d'éviter une retenue, oui !

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, ma vie serait plus facile, fit une voix dans leurs dos.

Sirius se frappa le front du poing avant de suivre l'ombre de leur Directrice de Maison. Il fut ravie de constater que Driana paraissait mal à l'aise, tandis que leur Professeur lisait le parchemin qu'il venait de lui donner tout en s'installer derrière son bureau.

- Mettre le feu semble devenir une habitude chez vous, M. Black, fit-elle enfin en posant le menton dans sa main. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois-ci ? Vous avez joué avec un briquet ?

- Non, répondit-il.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius attendait la prochaine question. C'était ainsi que ça se passait chez lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en serait différent avec les autres adultes.

- Alors ? demanda enfin la Professeur. Vous allez me faire croire que la table s'est enflammée toute seule ?

Peut-être pas, en effet.

- J'ai lancé un _Incendio, _admit-il.

Les sourcils de McGonagall se froncèrent. Elle relut le parchemin.

- Connaissant mon collègue, j'imagine qu'il vous a déjà expliqué combien il est dangereux de lancer ce genre de sortilèges quand on ne fait que débuter dans la pratique, dit-elle enfin. Y a-t-il la moindre raison à ce geste ?

Ah.

Ça, ça lui paraissait déjà plus compliqué à expliquer. Parce que lui-même ne le savait pas trop. Ce qu'il admit à voix basse, se sentant soudain misérable. Il baissa alors la tête, regardant les motifs du tapis.

- Et vous, Miss Langton ? reprit McGonagall après un instant de silence. Si j'ai bien compris, vous l'auriez encouragé ?

Avant que Driana ne pût répondre, Sirius avait secoué la tête avec véhémence. Le Professeur lui jeta un regard qu'il perçut à travers ses mèches de cheveux puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jolie noire.

- Alors ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il vous a envoyé ici ?

En lançant un regard de côté à Driana, Sirius vit nettement qu'elle était terrorisée, bien plus que lui.

- Miss Langton ? la relança McGonagall un peu plus sèchement.

Au bord des larmes, Driana parvint à articuler :

- Il a dit que j'étais aussi coupable parce que je n'avais rien dit pour l'en empêcher.

- Exactement. L'inaction est parfois…

- … aussi dangereuse que l'action, compléta Driana dans un souffle.

- Au moins, vous avez retenu la leçon, observa le Professeur en se saisissant d'un parchemin. Et vous, M. Black ? Merlin merci, vous avez à peine détruit une table mais vous auriez aussi très bien pu blesser quelqu'un, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

Le concerné poussa un soupir qui marquait l'assentiment, tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

- Il me semble que certaines armures apprécieraient un bon lustrage. Vous recevrez les horaires de vos retenues demain avec le courrier. Deux heures à vous occuper les mains vous permettront peut-être de réfléchir à votre conduite.

Sirius hocha la tête et s'en fut, comprenant par cette phrase qu'elle leur donnait congé mais Driana n'eut pas ce réflexe et une fois de plus, il dut la prendre par le coude pour l'entraîner au-dehors.

- Ouf, fit-il en s'éloignant en direction du couloir des Sortilèges pour le prochain cours. Elle n'a pas été si méchante que ça, finalement.

- Tu plaisantes ! Elle est terrifiante ! s'exclama Driana en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- Peut-être. Mais elle n'était pas en colère.

- Pour ce que ça change ! On est toujours en retenue, que je sache.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'on n'est pas avec Rusard. James l'a eu, et ç'a été horrible.

- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?

- Ben oui, si tu veux.

Driana arrêta sa marche, le toisa quelque secondes puis joignit ses mains et s'inclina, ses tresses venant cacher son visage.

- Je te remercie, ô Magnanime Dieu Babouin de la Savane, et rends grâce à tes efforts pour me faire sourire.

- Merci, fit Sirius, insensible à l'ironie.

Elle se redressa alors et commença à s'éloigner à grands pas.

- Mais attends ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. C'est quoi un babouin ? Et la savane ? C'est quoi la savane ?

Driana éclata de rire et lui lança, sans se retourner :

- T'auras qu'à chercher !

Sirius poussa un grognement mais ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Il l'avait assez vue pour le reste de la journée, sans parler du fait qu'ils allaient être en retenue ensemble bien assez tôt.

Le soir, son sentiment de colère et de frustration n'était toujours pas passé, et il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, tandis que l'heure avançait, amenant son lot de fatigue. A coté de lui, Remus recopiaient les notes de Peter en Histoire de la Magie et James lisait une revue de Quidditch, machinalement assis sur un fauteuil. Remus semblait tomber de sommeil mais au moment où Sirius allait lui suggérer de monter se coucher, Driana apparut à leur table et dit sur un ton sans réplique, où perçait aussi une certaine fatigue :

- Remus, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le concerné battit des paupières et essaya de se concentrer sur la jolie noire.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu me montres où sont les cuisines.

- Les cuisines…

- Tu sais où elles sont, non ?

- Euh… oui.

- Bon ben tu me montreras.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle avait disparue dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

- Cherche pas, lui dit Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Cette fille est bizarre. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre vous sait ce qu'est un babouin ? demanda-t-il ensuite à la cantonade.

- Euh, fit Peter. C'est un animal ?

Sirius haussa alors les épaules.

- Il faudrait demander à des enfants de moldus, dit alors James. Peut-être qu'eux savent.

Sirius enregistra la suggestion et retourna à son devoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, il posait le point final.

- On peut monter maintenant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

- Remus, t'as fini ? demanda Peter.

- Presque. Montez, je vous rejoins.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans poser plus de question et Remus tenta lui aussi de mettre le point final à son paragraphe, luttant contre ses yeux sur le point de se fermer. Mais il s'avéra peu probable qu'il l'eût fait car lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le lendemain matin, il avait la tête posée sur ses bras et quelqu'un le secouait doucement par l'épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? fit une voix à son oreille.

Il se redressa brusquement, pour faire face à Lily et Jonathan Scafell, qui le regardaient tous les deux avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Mon grand, fit Jonathan. Si on a des lits, c'est pour y dormir.

Il y eut soudain une cavalcade dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons et Sirius déboula dans la salle commune, à moitié habillé.

- Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James et Peter le suivaient de peu, tout aussi inquiets.

- Mais euh… mais euh… je vais bien, dit Remus d'une voix timide. Je me suis juste endormi sur mes livres.

- C'est bien ça le problème, répliqua alors Sirius.

Les trois garçons le contemplaient, et Remus ne comprenait pas cet air désolé qu'ils affichaient.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda enfin James. On aurait pu t'attendre et on serait monté ensemble.

- Mais c'est pas très grave, tenta-t-il à nouveau en ramassant fébrilement ses affaires. Je me sens mieux, de toute façon.

Ce qui était vrai. Il avait beau avoir dormi sur des livres et des parchemins, et non dans la douceur d'un édredon, il se sentait beaucoup plus reposé que la veille et pensait pouvoir passer une relative bonne journée, sans piquer du nez en cours. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas le croire car ils ne cessèrent de le surveiller durant tout le petit déjeuner. Sirius, après avoir pris connaissance de sa retenue qui allait avoir lieu le jeudi suivant, suggéra même d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines, rappelant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas oublié la requête de Driana, pour réclamer du café. Il fallut que James lui fît remarquer qu'ils allaient être en retard pour qu'il renonçât à son projet et ce fut de concert qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose, croisant au passage Cassy et Sephona.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda cette dernière tout de go.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas mort, ironisa Cassy.

Persephon lui fit signe de se taire d'un regard et reporta son attention sur Remus qui s'échauffait.

- Mais je vais bien !

- Il s'est endormi sur sa table hier soir, fit James à l'attention de Cassy, et Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, par Merlin !

James eut alors un haussement d'épaule et un air qui signifiait " pardon, mais c'est vrai " tandis que Sephona se désolait.

- Tu devrais avoir honte, Remus, la coupa soudain Cassy. Ton matelas a dû avoir froid, la nuit dernière.

Blanc total. Cassandra ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa remarque. Mais James et Sirius partirent d'un éclat de rire, avant d'être rejoint par Peter et Sephona, et Remus lui lança alors un regard de reconnaissance.

Cassandra ne le prenait pas dans ses bras, Cassandra ne le rassurait pas, mais elle avait un don pour dédramatiser, et dans des moments pareils, ça n'avait pas de prix.

L'esprit beaucoup plus léger, Remus partit donc à son cours de Métamorphose, suivi par les autres. Profitant de sa bonne humeur, Driana lui arracha honteusement la promesse que la semaine suivante, il lui montrerait le chemin des cuisines et il se retrouva donc, une dizaine de jours plus tard, à mener une petite équipée exclusivement féminine, tandis que les trois autres étaient partis voir un match contre le Saule Cogneur. Apparemment, un dénommé Dave Goujon avait juré d'en arracher un bout d'écorce, mais ce divertissement ne tentait absolument pas Remus. Les théories farfelues de Margaret par contre, étaient plus intéressantes.

- Non mais si t'y réfléchis bien, il pourrait bien être Auror, Parisi.

- Mais pourquoi il serait à Poudlard alors ?

- Il a peut-être été viré.

- Eéh ? Mais il faut qu'ils fassent un truc vraiment grave, les Aurors, pour être virés ! Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé, non ?

- Ouais peut-être… Mais j'aime bien mon idée, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est là alors que ça le gonfle…

- On demandera à James, si tu veux. Son père est Auror.

En plus d'avoir de l'imagination, Margaret semblait aussi posséder un certain talent pour inventer aux gens des passés assez peu recommandables et tout à y participer, Remus arriva devant le tableau sans même s'en rendre compte. Il chatouilla la poire ("Ah ben quand même, faut savoir ! " s'exclama Driana) et leur ouvrit la porte. En bas, Lily resta bouche-bée devant les elfes, qui firent diligence pour leur donner ce qu'elles voulaient et même plus, tandis que Lizzie, sur un ton rêveur, expliquait ô combien sa mère aurait voulu un elfe pour s'occuper d'elle et de son frère.

De retour à la surface, les quatre filles proposèrent à Remus de venir avec elles. Il hésita un peu, jusqu'à ce que Margaret s'emparât de son bras et l'entraînât sans lui demander son avis, suivant Lily qui connaissait apparemment une salle tranquille. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle désaffectée au 2° étage, qui abritait une grande cheminée, deux chaudrons et un certain nombre d'ingrédients à potions. Dans un coin, trônait un vieil évier taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre en partie encastrée dans le mur.

- C'est pour ça, alors que tu es si douée, lança Margaret à Lily avec un sourire. Tu t'entraînes !

- Oui, rougit la jeune fille. Avec Sev'. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée.

Et elle expliqua comment ce dernier avait réussi à convaincre Slughorn de mettre un local à leur disposition, en promettant au Professeur de Potion de lui fournir une demi-douzaine de bézoards.

Pendant ce temps, Driana s'était emparée du chaudron et y jetait allègrement toute sorte d'épices et de légumes que Lily aurait été bien en peine de nommer, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les considérations de Lizzie sur les bézoards, mais ce n'était rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Quand elle comprit que Driana ne voulait pas d'aide et qu'elle reporta son attention sur Lizzie, celle-ci parlait de son frère jumeau, qui était à Serdaigle. Aux dires de la jeune fille, ils avaient un langage qu'eux seuls comprenaient, ils étaient toujours d'accord, et en plus, il l'aidait dans ses devoirs. Margaret répondait en râlant que sa sœur à elle était toujours favorisée car plus jeune.

Bien que joyeuse, la confection du met de Driana fut longue, mettant à rude épreuve les estomacs de Margaret et Remus. La kenyane leur expliqua alors que cela faisait partie de l'intérêt.

- Là-bas, au moins, ils savent prendre leur temps ! Et comme ça, la viande peut bien s'imprégner du goût des épices. Si tu fais pas cuire assez, c'est pas bon parce que ça n'a pas de goût.

Et en effet, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Lorsque les assiettes furent pleines, le silence se fit, le temps pour chacun de découvrir. Puis Lizzie se jeta sur son verre d'eau, le vida à grands traits, le remplit, le vida à nouveau, et s'exclama :

- Mais c'est super fort !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, même si, Driana exceptée, elles n'étaient pas loin d'être d'accord. C'était délicieux, certes, mais incroyablement relevé, trop pour les papilles d'anglaises élevées au veau bouilli. Tandis que Lizzie justifiait son intervention et que Driana défendait sa vision de la nourriture, Lily se tourna vers Remus assis à côté d'elle et qu'elle entendait tousser. Il était tout rouge et semblait avoir très envie de recracher ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

- Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête. Peu convaincue, Lily lui indiqua que s'il crachait discrètement, elle ne dirait rien, et que vue son implication dans la discussion, il était peu probable que Driana s'en aperçût. Après avoir réfléchi à la question, il s'exécuta aussi silencieusement que possible et la remercia avec un sourire, prétendant être très sensible au goût. Mais il comprit qu'il lui faudrait passer à nouveau par les cuisines sur le chemin du retour, le repas dans la Grande Salle ayant de fortes chances d'être terminé quand ils sortiraient de là.

A la demande de Lily, ils prirent cependant le temps de faire un peu de vaisselle avant de quitter les lieux, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car le lendemain, Severus trouva une cuillère sale au fond de l'évier et elle lui en expliqua simplement la raison.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

- Ben, c'est pas si facile de trouver un endroit avec un évier et une cheminée qui marche.

- J'espère que c'est pas dans mon chaudron que vous avez cuisiné, fit-il soudain en s'emparant du récipient d'étain et en y plongeant le nez.

- Non, on a fait ça dans le mien.

- Bon. Si jamais ta potion est ratée, tu sauras pourquoi.

- Et pourquoi je raterais ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Et en plus, je l'ai bien nettoyé.

Elle plongea à son tour son nez dans le sien, pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires, tout en clamant, ses paroles résonnant contre les parois de métal :

- Et puis, si je me trompe, tu trouveras bien un moyen de rectifier.

Severus se redressa brusquement, rouge comme une pivoine mais elle ne vit rien, toujours penchée sur son chaudron.

- Tu sais pour Goujon ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Non, fit-elle en se redressant. C'est qui ?

- Un sixième année de Poufsouffle. Apparemment, il s'est battu avec le Saule Cogneur et il a perdu un œil.

- Il s'est battu ?

Severus s'empara de graines de citrouille et commença à les piler dans son mortier tout en expliquant :

- Je n'y étais pas mais ça s'est passé hier soir. Maintenant, il est à l'infirmerie.

- Il a vraiment perdu un œil ?

- C'est ce qui se dit.

- Le pauvre, compatit-elle.

- Dumbledore avait dit de ne pas s'en approcher, rétorqua-t-il tout en ouvrant un livre.

En fait, il aurait dû commencer par lire la recette au lieu d'écraser les graines mais le compliment de Lily l'avait perturbé et il lui avait bien fallu quelques secondes pour s'en remettre.

Il s'avéra finalement que Dave Goujon avait " seulement failli " perdre un œil, mais l'expérience profita au reste de l'école et à partir de ce moment, plus personne n'osa s'approcher du Saule Cogneur, ce qui, aux yeux de Remus, était une sage décision. A présent, l'arbre se découpait par la fenêtre, crochu et solitaire dans l'air de l'hiver et cette vision n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au fil des mois, il en était venu à détester cet arbre et il n'était pas fâché de ne plus avoir à se justifier devant les trois autres quand ces derniers avaient envie de lui rendre visite et lui non. Apparemment, James et Sirius, qui avaient assisté à la violence du coup sur la tête du pauvre élève, en étaient ressortis assez secoués. Quant à Peter, lui regardait ailleurs quand l'accident avait eu lieu et n'avait vu en tout et pour tout qu'une foule d'étudiants entourant quelqu'un criant de douleur. Ce qui n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui ravir son appétit, et c'était sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres qu'il avait mangé son dîner, jusqu'à ce que Sirius déclarât qu'il en avait assez vu. En y repensant, Remus se dit que Sirius aurait apprécié une virée aux cuisines cette soirée-là. La prochaine fois, peut-être, il proposerait.

* * *

Le mot qui arrête la balle rebondissante, "siste", viet du latin et peut se traduire pas "stop". Merci à **Fenice **qui, utilisant la même méthode pour trouver ses sorts, m'a donné cette idée.

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour ceux qui voudraient goûter les plats délicieusement épicés de Driana, un seul moyen: laissez-nous une review!


	9. de couloir en couloir

Mesdames et Messieurs, pour vous en avant-première, un nouveau chapitre !

J'ai tout essayé, supplié, pleuré, je me suis évanouie, mais ça n'a pas marché. L'univers d'Harry Potter continue d'appartenir à JKR.

Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont laissé un petit mot, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour quelques annonces, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**8 : De couloir en couloir**

Jetant un coup d'œil au professeur Flitwick pour vérifier qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, James se pencha vers Sirius, de l'autre côté de la rangée :

- Comme Remus va mieux, on part en exploration ce soir ?

- Et pour chercher quoi ?

- Je sais pas, moi… Demande à Remus s'il a une idée…

Sirius se tourna vers son ami qui, la baguette pointée sur le sablier lévitant devant lui, tentait de le retourner avec un sort. En position horizontale à hauteur de son nez, l'objet semblait ne pas savoir de quel côté tourner, et le jeune garçon avait le front plissé de concentration.

- Remus ?

Ce dernier sursauta violemment, et le sablier retomba sur la table.

- Allez monsieur Lupin, un petit effort, ce sortilège n'est pas si difficile, commenta la voix fluette du Professeur.

Remus regarda Sirius d'un œil noir et redressa le sablier pour recommencer tandis que son ami, pas impressionné pour deux noises, lui transmettait la question de James. Remus soupira. Il ressentait encore la fatigue de la pleine lune de la veille, et il serait bien allé se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Mais il savait bien qu'il faudrait plus que cela pour arrêter ses amis. Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient multiplié les sorties nocturnes, bien cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il répondit prudemment :

- Flitwick a encore parlé de la Salle Inversante au début du cours… On avait déjà essayé de la trouver avant Noël… Mais…

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, le coupa Sirius. Attends, je propose à James.

Se tournant de l'autre côté, il reprit sa discussion avec son ami tandis que Remus, occultant les problèmes qu'une sortie nocturne lui poserait, se concentrait à nouveau sur son sablier. Ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile, quand même ! James et Sirius avaient déjà réussi, et même Peter était plus avancé que lui !

En sortant du cours, le pli entre ses sourcils n'avait pas disparu, il était toujours aussi renfrogné. Il n'avait pas réussi à retourner ce satané sablier, et Flitwick lui avait donné comme devoir supplémentaire de s'entraîner, afin d'être au point pour le cours suivant. Non seulement ils partaient peut-être en exploration le soir, mais il faudrait en plus qu'il travaille les Sortilèges, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé les devoirs donnés la veille ! Merlin qu'il détestait la pleine lune !

Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Cassandra. James, Sirius et Peter l'accueillirent avec un sourire, mais devant la tête butée de son frère, elle l'attrapa par le cou et déposa une bise sonore sur sa pommette. Il se dégagea en se frottant la joue sous le rire des autres.

- T'es vraiment pas marrante, grogna-t-il.

- Mais si ! C'est toi qui n'es pas drôle. Allez, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Il faut le nourrir, ce petit, sinon il mord ! ajouta-t-elle en direction des autres.

Ils rirent de nouveau, sans voir le regard alarmé que Remus lança à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû lui donner des patacitrouilles, ce matin, au lieu de le croire quand il m'a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas, renchérit James.

- Ne jamais croire Remus quand il refuse de la nourriture, déclara sentencieusement Cassandra avant de s'éloigner.

Ils avaient atteint la Grande Salle, et elle rejoignit sa table, laissant Remus d'un peu meilleur humeur et les autres hilares.

- Elle est quand même chouette, ta sœur, remarqua Peter.

Remus ne put qu'acquiescer.

.

Après le cours de Botanique de l'après-midi, il s'attela à ses devoirs en grognant, sa mauvaise humeur de retour. D'autant plus, sans doute, que si Peter travaillait avec lui, Sirius et James, eux, disputaient une partie d'échecs en discutant de la sortie nocturne. Mais lorsqu'enfin l'heure du dîner approcha, Remus était un peu plus satisfait. A présent, au lieu de rester à l'horizontale, le sablier pirouettait à un rythme continu, et il fallait juste qu'il trouvât le moyen de l'arrêter.

Ils étaient plongés dans leur discussion, se demandant de quel côté du château pouvait se trouver la Salle Inversante, lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour dîner. Le sujet occupa pour ainsi dire tout le repas. Ils ne s'interrompirent que lorsque Margaret, se tournant vers eux, leur demanda leur avis sur la plante dont le professeur Chourave était l'incarnation. Driana, à côté d'elle, levait les yeux au ciel, et les garçons reprirent leur conversation après un silence dubitatif.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la Grande Salle que Sirius se rappela le nom de la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Le regard réprobateur de Narcissa, au pied de l'escalier de marbre, n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Hélas, connaissant sa cousine, il sut qu'il n'échapperait pas à un sermon.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu manger avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle sans surprise dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Sa voix était aussi froide et unie qu'à l'accoutumée. Seul son regard indiquait sa réprobation.

- J'ai oublié, soupira-t-il.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, et Sirius sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser un peu en paix ? Est-ce que les sœurs de Remus l'obligeaient à venir manger avec elles une fois par semaine ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais pourquoi, reprit sa cousine. Tu le sais, que c'est à Serpentard que tu es sensé développer tes contacts. C'est là que se trouvent tes vrais amis.

Sirius tiqua. Ses vrais amis ?

- Je te promets, Narcissa, j'ai juste oublié, tenta-t-il encore. Je viendrai mardi prochain.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours réprobatrice, et Sirius soupira de soulagement en se disant qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte. C'était compter sans Bellatrix qui sortit de la Grande Salle et l'interpella au moment où il allait se remettre en marche vers le grand Escalier de marbre.

- Alors, l'Héritier se croit meilleur que les autres ? Il snobe sa famille pour des bouseux et des sangs mêlés de Gryffondor…

- Eh ! s'exclama soudain James, outré. Gryffondor vaut largement Serpentard !

Il s'était avancé, le regard fier. Remus et Peter, derrière lui, avaient la même expression.

- James a raison, fit alors Sirius, plein de reconnaissance. Ce sont mes amis, et ils valent bien mieux que toi ! ajouta-t-il avec hargne.

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Sirius, grinça Bellatrix, les dents serrées. Serpentard seul compte. Les seuls amis que tu peux trouver se trouvent dans notre maison. Tu n'aurais même jamais dû accepter d'aller à Gryffondor. Pour un Black, rien ne devrait exister en dehors de Serpentard.

- Meda est bien allée à Serdaigle, elle !

Au moment où il disait la phrase, Sirius la regretta. Mentionner Andromeda était devenu interdit depuis l'été, et le fait même de penser à elle était dangereux. Quant à y faire référence devant Bellatrix, cela ne tenait pas simplement de l'erreur stupide, mais d'une prise de risque inconsidérée. Elle avait sorti sa baguette d'une geste fluide au moment où le nom de sa sœur avait été prononcé et à présent, elle le menaçait directement, les yeux flamboyants. Il put alors y lire toute la haine qu'elle ressentait, profondément ancrée depuis toujours et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort. Lui était figé, comme déjà ensorcelé. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait qu'elle. Aussi fut-il aussi surpris que sa cousine lorsqu'une main se posa sur le bras de la jeune fille pour retenir le sortilège. Elle se détourna pour voir qui avait osé la toucher et Sirius retrouva l'ouïe en reconnaissant Malefoy.

- Bellatrix. On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

Sirius crut un instant que sa cousine allait hurler. Ou ensorceler tout le monde. Ou attaquer Malefoy à coups de griffes et de dents. Ou exploser de fureur. Mais non. Elle se détourna brusquement et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Malefoy eut un bref hochement de tête vers Sirius, qui le lui rendit. Ensuite, tendant son bras à Narcissa qui le prit, il se dirigea à son tour vers l'arche menant au sous-sol, suivi par Rogue qui devait être sorti de la Grande Salle en même temps que lui. Réalisant qu'il avait probablement dû assister à la scène, Sirius lui lança un regard chargé de fureur que l'autre ignora.

Il reprit ensuite son chemin, suivi de ses amis. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes, et il se demanda quand ils l'avaient fait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir que Peter exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous :

- Ben elle fait vraiment peur, ta cousine !

Remus et James renchérirent, tandis que Sirius acquiesçait en hochant la tête, l'air sombre. Les autres savaient que lui et Bellatrix ne s'entendaient pas, mais là, d'autres choses étaient en jeu. Et ça ne manqua pas : après un silence, James demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Sirius ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton autre cousine ? Celle qui était à Serdaigle ?

Le silence se fit assourdissant tandis que Sirius passait en revue l'éventail des réponses qu'il pouvait leur fournir. Il sentait que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

- Elle s'est mariée sans le consentement de la famille, finit-il par déclarer du bout des lèvres.

Puis, se levant d'un bond, il lança d'une voix enjouée :

- Bon, on va la chercher, cette Salle Inversante ?

Il sentit que les autres n'étaient pas dupes, mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était, et Sirius leur en fut reconnaissant. James prit la cape qui restait soigneusement cachée au fond de la malle pendant la journée, Peter s'empara de la pile de parchemins où il notait leurs explorations depuis le début, mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Remus, celui-ci était resté assis sur son lit. Il rougit de leurs regards étonnés mais ne bougea pas. Toute la journée, il avait prétendu s'intéresser au projet des trois autres mais à présent qu'il était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait plus rien prétendre, et expliqua d'une voix résignée, légèrement boudeuse :

- Je n'irai pas. Je n'en peux plus, je veux juste dormir.

Et comme pour marquer son affirmation, il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, en travers de son édredon, et cacha ses yeux dans le pli de son bras gauche.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Sirius qui fit une remarque mais James.

- Mais on a dit qu'on partait en exploration, ce soir ! C'est même toi qui nous as donné l'idée !

- Non, répliqua Remus en se redressant, fatigué d'avoir toujours à argumenter. Sirius m'a demandé si j'avais une idée mais quand j'ai voulu dire que j'étais trop fatigué, il avait déjà changé de sujet.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être accusateur et du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius froncer les sourcils, comme réfléchissant, tandis que James reprenait, s'échauffant à son tour :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ? A chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Et pendant deux jours, t'es plus bon à rien ! C'est la pleine lune qui te fait cet effet-là ou quoi ?

- La pleine lune, c'était hier, fit la petite voix méthodique de Peter, tandis que Remus pâlissait et se détournait, cachant sa peine et son malaise dans le mur de pierre.

James vit les épaules de Remus se voûter et il ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, pour le faire se renfermer à ce point ? Ça le dépassait. Dans toute sa courte existence, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça, autant de honte et de chagrin réunis en une seule personne. Mais plus que ça, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui opposât un refus si catégorique. Car il sentait bien que tous les arguments qu'il pourrait employer pour convaincre Peter ou Sirius de le suivre ne fonctionneraient pas avec Remus.

Il se contenta donc de fixer ce dos tendu à travers l'étoffe de la cape tandis que Peter proposait, détendant l'atmosphère.

- On peut bien rester là, ce soir, non ? On n'aura qu'à sortir demain.

James vit Sirius seconder la proposition de Peter d'un hochement de tête et, comprenant la partie perdue, il eut un geste de bras fataliste et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Tournant le dos aux deux autres, Remus se mit en pyjama, s'en voulant d'avoir créé une atmosphère aussi lourde. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se glisser dans ses draps, Sirius vint se planter devant lui, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec Sirius, par Merlin ! Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui sortit de la bouche de son camarade, en un _staccato _efficace :

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais si fatigué, Remus. Et je suis désolé. La prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention.

Il était rouge et avait le souffle court, et Remus comprit soudain que l'attitude tendue de son ami était due au fait qu'il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour oser présenter des excuses. Touché plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, il hocha la tête, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Ayant fait ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir, Sirius retourna vers son lit, néanmoins un brin déçu. Il avait espéré que reconnaître ses torts permettrait de redonner le sourire à Remus, mais il semblait que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Lorsqu'il vit que Remus tirait les rideaux de son lit, son cœur se serra.

Personne ne dormit bien cette nuit-là, hormis peut-être Peter, qu'une atmosphère lourde ne détournait pas de l'accomplissement de ses fonctions vitales, dont un sommeil profond et réparateur faisait partie.

Le lendemain, ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Toujours piqué dans son orgueil, James faisait encore la tête, et ce fut en silence qu'ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Remus avait des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux et en l'observant, James se sentit soudain coupable. Remus qui était fatigué et qui n'avait pas réussi à se reposer… Il avait l'air encore pire que la veille, alors qu'il aurait dû être en meilleure forme, et tout ça à cause de lui. Il crut même voir un regard de reproche de la part de Sirius tandis qu'il prenait le bras du malheureux Gryffondor pour le faire se lever. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les serres pour le premier cours de la journée, James demanda de but en blanc à Peter, qui marchait à côté de lui, fidèle.

- Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, finalement. Tu as juste oublié que Remus pouvait être plus fatigué à certains moments, c'est tout. La prochaine fois, on attendra un peu plus et puis voilà.

James hocha silencieusement la tête, reconnaissant la justesse de la proposition. A présent, il lui restait à faire comprendre à Remus qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Remus et Peter entraînèrent les deux autres à la Bibliothèque, pour pouvoir travailler un peu avant le dîner sans perdre de temps en retournant à la Tour de Gryffondor. Le lundi de la pleine lune, Parisi leur avait donné un devoir sur les maléfices de niveau 4, et aucun ne l'avait fini, alors que ce travail était à rendre le lendemain. Même si ni James ni Sirius n'étaient enthousiastes à l'idée d'étudier avant le dîner durant une période où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se détendre, ils virent là une occasion de se racheter aux yeux de Remus et ne firent pas de difficultés pour suivre les deux autres. Tous quatre assis à la même table, ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un quart d'heure, puis, en quête d'inspiration, James leva les yeux, sa plume à la bouche, pour voir Remus, le regard vitreux, fixer le livre posé devant lui sans paraître comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lire. A bien y réfléchir, James n'était même pas sûr qu'il eût tourné une page depuis le début. Il posa alors sa plume, étendit les bras et referma l'ouvrage.

Le claquement des pages parut faire sortir Remus de sa torpeur et il le regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

- Va dormir, ordonna-t-il. Il te reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant le repas. Profites-en.

- Mais…commença Remus, et il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si à sept heures, tu n'es pas redescendu, j'irai te chercher. Et je t'aiderai pour le devoir de Parisi.

Remus le fixa et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, cette fois-ci ? Mais son camarade sourit soudain, remballa prestement ses affaires de classe et s'en fut avec un signe de la main.

En parcourant les couloirs, Remus se sentait bien mieux. James ne lui en voulait pas, apparemment, et ça, ça valait toutes les siestes du monde ! Même si, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'en pouvait plus et imaginait déjà la douceur de ses draps avec un sourire. Tout à sa bonne humeur, il tourna au coin d'un couloir du cinquième étage et heurta brusquement l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il s'excusa vaguement et voulu continuer sa route lorsqu'il reconnu Bellatrix Black. Elle l'interpella et il grimaça, la dispute de la veille venant se rappeler brusquement à lui.

- Tu es Lupin, c'est ça ? L'ami de ce vaurien de Sirius.

- Oui.

- Et on ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? Ni le respect pour tes supérieurs ?

Elle s'était rapprochée et était à présent toute proche de lui, le dominant de sa hauteur. Remus serra les dents. Cette fille lui faisait confusément peur. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ses poils se hérissaient.

- En même temps, quand on regarde ta sœur, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre comment vous avez été élevés… Comme des demi-sangs inutiles et pollueurs…

Sa voix était grave, basse. Effrayante. Remus voulut pourtant répondre mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche, comme pétrifié, et resta là, à la fixer. Peut-être était-ce aussi la fatigue qui l'empêchait d'appréhender la situation correctement. Bellatrix sortit alors sa baguette.

- Tu mérites une petite leçon… Dentes…

- Remus ! Black !

Persephon arrivait de l'autre côté du couloir, sortant à son tour sa baguette. Elle attrapa son frère par le bras pour l'éloigner de la Serpentard, et se plaça face à elle, baguette brandie.

- Tiens donc, maman lapin vient défendre son petit ! ricana Bellatrix, reportant son attention sur elle. Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la petite sainte Nitouche !

Remus fut alors secoué d'un tremblement.

- Ne touches pas à mon frère, sale garce ! jeta alors Persephon. Les autres, c'est pas mon problème, mais lui non !

Bellatrix la fixa, les yeux agrandis par l'amusement.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Avec ton air pincé et tiré à quatre épingles, tu vas me faire quoi ? Je peux aussi bien m'en prendre à toi, moi. J'en connais, des sorts, qui pourraient abîmer ce joli petit visage, à tel point que le crétin gominé qui t'embrasse dans les couloirs ne voudra plus de toi…

Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques minutes, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, baguettes prêtes à l'emploi.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Black, souffla Persephon.

- Menteuse, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire que Remus commençait à bien connaître.

Et sans prévenir, elle fit un geste de baguette qui entailla la joue de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci cria en portant la main à son visage, puis lança à son tour un sort à la Serpentard qui l'évita en riant. Le sort suivant arracha sa baguette des mains de Persephon et la jeta contre le mur. Elle glissa alors sur le sol. L'action avait été trop rapide pour que Remus trouvât le temps de réagir, mais en voyant sa sœur blessée et le sang écarlate qui tachait sa joue et le col de son chemisier, il se précipita vers elle et la secoua. Peine perdue, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sans comprendre exactement la motivation de son geste, il sortit à son tour sa baguette et fit face à Bellatrix qui riait toujours.

- Oh, si c'est pas mignon, bébé lapin défend sa maman, maintenant… railla-t-elle.

Elle fit un geste nonchalant, et la baguette de Remus lui échappa tandis qu'il était à son tour jeté en arrière, glissant sur les dalles froides sur trois bons mètres. Avec un rire et une moue moqueuse, Bellatrix tourna les talons, les laissant seuls.

Les sens obscurcis par la panique, Remus se redressa, dérapa sur les dalles, se prit les pieds dans sa robe mais parvint finalement à retourner auprès de sa sœur qu'il appela plusieurs fois sans parvenir à la réveiller, avant de la secouer sans obtenir plus de résultats. Affolé, il retourna ramasser sa baguette, ne sachant que faire, qui prévenir, où courir.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Remus fut submergé par une vague de soulagement, qui se fit encore plus forte lorsqu'il reconnut Daniel Powelt dans l'élève qui approchait. Il se précipita vers lui :

- C'est… C'est Persephon, elle…

Le visage de Daniel pâlit soudain et il se précipita vers la jeune fille, toujours étendue inconsciente sur les dalles froides du couloir. Remus lui expliqua en bafouillant ce qui s'était passé, et le jeune homme la fit léviter pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, faisant signe à Remus de le suivre. Le garçon obéit, la tête vide, soulagé que quelqu'un de plus grand et plus responsable que lui prît les choses en main.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Daniel confia Persephon aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh en lui expliquant vaguement la situation, puis il entraîna Remus dehors :

- Remus, c'est ça ? Ca va, toi ? Black ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non, ça va, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Elle… Persephon m'a défendu, c'est pour ça qu'elles se sont battues…

- Pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à toi ? demanda Daniel d'un air effaré. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas tellement besoin de raisons d'habitude, mais quand même…

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je… Elle s'est fâchée hier avec Sirius, son cousin…

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il pensait trouver là la raison de cette attaque, alors que jusqu'à présent, Bellatrix Black l'avait toujours ignoré.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, reconnut Daniel. Ils se sont disputés hier, non ? L'histoire a fait le tour de l'école.

Ils se turent un instant. Remus sentait son cœur se calmer doucement. Il trouvait décidément que tout se savait beaucoup trop vite dans cette école, et ce phénomène lui faisait peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, reprit Daniel en lui pressant amicalement l'épaule. L'infirmière va la remettre sur pied en un clin d'œil, et elle ne pose jamais trop de questions. Persephon ira bien. Allez, va retrouver tes amis, tu as encore du temps avant le dîner.

Remus s'en fut alors, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il était reconnaissant au jeune homme de s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'il devait également avoir peur pour Persephon. Après tout, il avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily avait froid. Officiellement, le printemps avait commencé, mais il n'avait visiblement pas encore atteint l'Ecosse. De mauvaise humeur, elle se plaignait avec Driana qui semblait souffrir encore plus qu'elle.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est un complot des profs pour qu'on reste dans nos salles communes à travailler au lieu de profiter du parc, proposait Margaret pendant qu'elles sortaient de leur cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, peu encline à suivre sa camarade sur son terrain de jeu favori, tandis que les quatre garçons les dépassaient en riant, heureux d'être en week-end.

- Regarde-moi ça, grommela Driana. Remus a juste un pull, ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit tout le temps malade.

- Tu as raison, répondit Lily d'une voix soucieuse. Il devrait faire plus attention.

- Si ça se trouve, il est amoureux de l'infirmière, et il fait exprès de tomber malade, proposa Margaret avec un grand sourire.

Malgré l'absurdité de la remarque, Lily le lui rendit, tandis que Margaret et Lizzie partaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle-même se dirigea vers les escaliers, accompagnée de la Kenyane qui disait vouloir assister aux entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elles tombèrent ainsi sur Severus qui sortait d'Histoire de la Magie, et qui les accueillit avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bonjour, Langton.

- Salut Rogue.

Lily soupira devant leur formalisme tandis que Driana continuait sa route vers le Grand Hall, les laissant seuls.

- Tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom, quand même, remarqua-t-elle un instant plus tard, quand la Kenyane eut disparue dans le couloir.

- On ne se connait pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez cours de Potions ensemble, et c'est mon amie.

- C'est pas parce que c'est ton amie qu'elle doit être la mienne, insista-t-il.

Cette logique-là échappait à Lily et elle ne chercha pas à la comprendre davantage, préférant détourner la conversation. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était se disputer avec lui.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen d'atténuer l'effet explosif des épines de porc-épic ?

- Oh, euh, il suffit de ne les mettre qu'après avoir enlevé le chaudron du feu. Si, en plus, tu rajoutes une pincée de sucre, ça reste lisse.

- Ah oui ? Le sucre, c'est bon à savoir !

Ils s'éloignèrent vers leur salle en discutant. La passion de Lily pour les potions ne faiblissait pas, à la grande joie de Severus. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à tester les potions de leur livre, tentant parfois de les améliorer. Lily était douée, c'était indéniable, mais le don de Severus semblait, lui, tendre vers le génie. Mieux que personne, il savait trouver la bonne combinaison, essayer ce qui marchait. Il en tirait une fierté d'autant plus grande que Lily paraissait très impressionnée par ses capacités.

Ce jour-là, ils reprirent la potion pour soigner les furoncles qu'ils devaient étudier la semaine suivante en cours. Ils la réussirent parfaitement, à leur grande joie. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'à l'entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Severus alla s'assoir aux côtés de Malefoy, qui était le seul, dans sa maison, à lui témoigner une certaine politesse, à défaut de respect. Il le gratifia d'ailleurs d'un signe de tête que Severus lui rendit, avant de se servir de pommes de terre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bellatrix Black entrer dans la Grande Salle et il se tendit lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de Malefoy.

Comme tout le monde, il avait su qu'elle s'en était prise à Lupin et à sa sœur, quelques temps auparavant. Elle s'était suffisamment vantée. Severus, lui, pensait qu'elle avait défoulé sur d'autres la rage qu'elle ressentait contre son cousin. Le souvenir de son regard, ce jour-là, l'avait marqué. Depuis, il se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce qu'elle pensait de sa désaffection. Depuis le début de l'année, jamais Black n'avait essayé de parler à ses camarades de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il venait dîner à leur table, il restait silencieux, loin de l'exubérance qu'il montrait en dehors. Severus était sûr que Bellatrix lui en voulait.

Mais il ne risquait pas de lui poser la question. Pour lui, Bellatrix n'avait que dédain, elle ne lui adressait jamais la parole, l'ignorait ostensiblement lorsqu'elle venait parler à Malefoy en sa présence, et Severus trouvait le tout un peu insultant. D'un autre côté, il aimait autant ne pas trop attirer son attention. Elle était connue pour être violente, et savait très bien manier sa baguette. Des accès de rage pouvaient la prendre n'importe quand, et rejaillir sur n'importe qui. Tout compte fait, il valait mieux que Bellatrix Black vous ignorât plutôt qu'elle vous détestât.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il écouta la conversation sans tenter d'y participer. Quand il eut fini son repas, il retourna dans sa salle commune en soupirant, se préparant à une longue soirée de sortilèges sans Lily. Elle lui avait donné quelques conseils, et il espérait bien réussir l'exercice donné par le Professeur Flitwick.

Installé seul à une table, il travailla une bonne partie de la soirée sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Avery l'interrompit bien pour lui demander un renseignement en Potions, mais Severus ne lui répondit que le strict minimum. Il en avait un peu assez de n'être considéré que pour ses compétences dans cette matière, et il était occupé. Ca se voyait, non ?

Il s'endormit tout de suite, et se leva en souriant à l'idée de retrouver Lily. Ils passèrent le week-end à peaufiner leur potion, et en commencèrent même une nouvelle. A cela s'ajouta le fait qu'il réussit le Sortilège à la perfection dans l'après-midi du samedi, et que Yaxley ne l'approcha pas. Au final, ces deux jours s'étaient avérés être un bon week-end.

Le lundi, au petit-déjeuner, l'arrivée des hiboux n'aurait pas dû l'interpeller, mais il remarqua qu'il y en avait plusieurs qui se pressaient à la table de Gryffondor, autour de Black et Potter. Il oublia cet incident aussitôt qu'il sortit de la Grande Salle, mais l'air renfrogné de Lily lorsqu'elle le rejoignit avant leur cours de Potions le lui remit en mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ces deux-là sont insupportables, dit-elle en grognant.

- Black et Potter ?

- Qui d'autre ? Apparemment, c'est l'anniversaire de Potter, aujourd'hui. Il a reçu des cartes et des cadeaux et je ne sais quoi encore, et il faut absolument qu'il en parle à tout le monde !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de son camarade. Potter n'avait jamais manqué de rien, et il se vantait quand même ? Il était vraiment… Vraiment insupportable !

- Rogue, t'as déjà vu une plume à encre multicolore ? lui demandait justement l'objet de ses pensées. C'est mon cousin qui me l'a envoyée des Etats-Unis.

- T'en as pas marre de la ramener, Potter ? grogna-t-il.

- Eh ben, Servilus, t'es jaloux ? intervint Sirius, goguenard.

- Allez, Sev, rentrons, dit Lily en le tirant par la manche pour entrer dans le cachot que le Professeur Slughorn venait d'ouvrir.

.

Le soir même, James décréta que les Bombabouses qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire devaient servir de toute urgence. A cette annonce, Remus pâlit dangereusement : la pleine lune était pour le mercredi… S'appuyant sur les nombreux devoirs déjà donnés par Slughorn, Parisi et Flitwick, il proposa de programmer l'expédition pour le vendredi suivant. Les autres acquiescèrent sans trop de difficultés mais quand, deux jours plus tard, Remus les quitta en prétextant un sévère mal de crâne, James lui lança un drôle de regard.

Finalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, les quatre garçons se lancèrent dans la préparation d'une expédition qui devait les conduire devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Judicieusement placées devant la porte, les bombes devaient être écrasées le lendemain matin par la première personne quittant la salle, et donc empester ainsi durablement le cachot. Tel était l'objectif qui devait les guider hors de leurs lits et de la Tour de Gryffondor après le couvre-feu. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit défaut.

- Quelqu'un sait où est la Salle Commune de Serpentard ? demanda Peter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Potion du vendredi matin.

- Tu ne l'as pas sur tes notes ? voulut savoir Sirius.

- Ben non. On n'y est jamais allé, que je sache.

- Lily doit savoir, fit alors Remus. Elle a son ami qui est à Serpentard.

- Je pense pas qu'elle nous le dira, le tempéra Sirius.

- Mais hé ! s'exclama soudain James alors qu'ils entraient dans le local, toi tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'y es jamais allé avec tes cousines ?

La perspective même de mettre le pied dans la cour des Serpentard fit perdre à Sirius ses moyens pendant quelques secondes et au lieu de s'asseoir sur son tabouret, il manqua tomber et ne se rattrapa que grâce à Remus qui lui avait saisi le bras en un rapide réflexe.

- Merci, soufla-t-il en rapprochant le tabouret. Et non, je ne sais pas où c'est, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de James. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, je n'ai aucune raison de savoir où c'est.

James prit alors une expression frustrée.

- Mais comment on va faire alors ? Si on ne fait rien avec ces Bombabouses, elles vont finir par pourrir et c'est notre dortoir qui va empester !

Ce n'était pas une charmante perspective, et la potion qu'ils devaient préparer ce jour-là n'aidait pas à la concentration. Les effluves qui s'en échappaient sentaient diablement mauvais et aucun ne voulait se retrouver à devoir dormir avec une odeur de la même sorte pendant deux nuits de suite.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution à leur problème quand le cours prit fin. James et Peter avaient fait une potion désastreuse et le rire narquois que Rogue avait eu pour eux avait fini de faire enrager James.

- Peu importe comment, grogna-t-il sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, mais je vais trouver cette salle et avec un peu de chance, ce sera lui qui marchera dedans !

- Mais c'est qu'il en fait une tête ! fit une voix derrière eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois-ci ? Remus a refusé de manger des Chocogrenouilles ?

- Très drôle, grogna le concerné tandis que James se détendait en reconnaissant Cassandra.

- Il n'est pas content parce qu'un Serpentard s'est moqué de nous en Potion, informa alors Peter.

- Et que ça pourrait vraiment l'aider s'il pouvait se venger, renchérit Sirius.

- Si ce n'est que ça… fit Cassandra en agitant ses boucles dorées. Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver une solution, tous les quatre.

Elle leur fit signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner mais Remus, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, la rattrapa et lui tira la manche.

- Tu ne saurais pas, toi, par hasard, où se trouve leur Salle Commune ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Cassandra prit un air innocent.

- Serais-tu en train de m'enrôler dans ta combine, Remus ? Bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient et Remus savait qu'elle voulait juste le taquiner un peu plus.

- Oh allez ! la pressa-t-il. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que c'est toi qui nous l'a dit.

Elle poussa un faux soupir embarrassé.

- C'est vrai qu'une petite blague contre les Serpentard, ça ne fait jamais de mal… Après ce qui est arrivé à certains il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Remus perdit son sourire. L'agression de Sephona était encore fraîche dans son esprit, ainsi que l'humiliation de n'avoir rien pu faire, et il sentit soudain un brusque désir de vengeance.

- Alors ? gronda-t-il abruptement.

Cassy lui jeta un regard en coin, puis son sourire s'élargit et elle l'attrapa par le cou pour se rapprocher de son oreille. Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus prenait place avec les trois autres, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et les informations nécessaires fraîchement et nettement imprimées dans sa mémoire.

Le soir même, ils le suivaient tous dans un couloir du premier étage lorsque Remus s'arrêta net. James, derrière lui, s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de cette halte intempestive lorsqu'il la vit, rendant la question superflue. Un peu plus loin, un couple s'embrassait. Il indiqua aux autres de faire demi-tour, mais Remus avait l'air figé sur place, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de l'abri de la cape, et en le tirant par la manche, James fit un peu plus de bruit que prévu et le couple se tourna vers eux, comme prit en faute. Et les autres comprirent l'attitude du jeune Lupin : la jeune fille était sa sœur aînée, Persephon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? murmura-t-elle furieusement en apercevant le groupe.

James avait prestement fait disparaître la cape.

- Et vous, alors ? répliqua-t-il, pas impressionné pour deux noises.

- Je suis préfet, j'ai des obligations, affirma Daniel.

- Et embrasser des filles, ça en fait partie, peut-être ? se renseigna Sirius, goguenard.

- On faisait une balade, Sephona, j'avais… J'avais faim, intervint Remus pour couper court à la dispute.

Il savait que Persephon le croirait. Seuls deux jours le séparaient de la précédente pleine lune, une augmentation de son appétit était presque attendue. Mais Daniel, c'était une autre histoire. Il le voyait d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils.

- Tu sors parce que t'as faim ? s'interrogea le Serdaigle. Tu n'es pas capable d'attendre le petit-déjeuner ?

La question déstabilisa Remus et il lança un regard de détresse à Persephon qui posa une main sur le bras de son ami en disant :

- Remus a toujours un appétit important. Et y a des moments, ça peut le prendre pendant la soirée.

Elle sourit et continua, un rire dans la voix :

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Maman l'a surpris dans la cuisine après minuit… Ça ne t'étonnerait plus.

- Ah bon ?

Mais déjà, devant le doux sourire de Persephon, Daniel s'adoucissait à son tour. Il prit la main toujours posée sur son bras et la serra brièvement avant de se tourner vers Remus :

- D'accord, je te crois mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'emmener les trois autres avec toi. Surtout après le couvre-feu.

Remus acquiesça sans répondre et entraîna ses amis à sa suite vers les escaliers, comme s'ils allaient effectivement aux cuisines. Quand ils furent hors de vue des deux Serdaigle, ils reprirent leur chemin originel, qui se déroula sans autre incident.

Trois Bombabouses furent stratégiquement placées devant le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de la Cour des Serpentards, et les quatre garçons entreprirent de retourner à leur dortoir, riant par avance de la tête de leurs camarades le lendemain matin. Ils étaient en haut de l'escalier de marbre lorsque Peeves apparut. Ils se turent brusquement, mais il était trop tard.

- Où êtes-vous, sacripants ? Je vous ai entendu, ne vous cachez pas ! Et je vais crier !

James étouffa un gémissement. Ils avaient croisé Peeves à différentes reprises, et dans l'ensemble, l'esprit frappeur préférait martyriser les élèves que les aider. Il y avait donc peu de chances pour qu'il ne mît pas sa menace à exécution. S'il les avait véritablement entendus et qu'il criait, ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Toujours en suspension à quelques mètres du sol, Peeves continuait à observer le vide, son visage d'ectoplasme plissé comme un drap par la concentration. Puis il sourit brusquement et fit une pirouette.

- Allez, montrez-vous ! Je ne vais appeler personne, c'est promis !

James sentait bien que les promesses d'un esprit frappeur ne valaient pas grand-chose, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, Remus était sorti de dessous la cape.

- Elèves ! Elèves, dans les couloirs ! hurla immédiatement Peeves avant de disparaître en ricanant.

Avec un juron, James attrapa Remus pour l'attirer sous la cape, mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, le professeur McGonagall arrivait en face d'eux. D'un regard elle jaugea la situation, vit la main de James dans les airs, agrippée au bras de Remus et son visage s'empourpra de colère.

- Enlevez cette cape, monsieur Potter, vous êtes ridicule.

Elle eut ensuite un mouvement de la main indiquant clairement que la seule option qui leur restait était de la suivre dans son bureau et ils obéirent en silence, échangeant des regards bien embêtés.

Le bureau de McGonagall commençait à devenir une pièce familière, avec le temps, mais il avait aussi la particularité de refléter parfaitement les humeurs de celle qui l'occupait et ce soir-là, il n'était pas chaleureux. Leur Directrice s'assit dans son fauteuil, les laissant debout, et les observa en silence pendant une longue minute avant de s'adresser à eux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil à James, Remus prit la parole, se disant que ce qui avait marché avec Sephona pouvait peut-être agir également sur son Professeur de Métamorphoses :

- On revient des cuisines professeur, je… J'avais faim.

- Le dîner n'est pas assez copieux pour vous, monsieur Lupin ? répliqua McGonagall d'un ton cinglant. Il n'y avait pas assez de poulet? Vous n'aimez ni les carottes, ni la purée, ni la tourte aux aubergines? Ou bien votre allergie au sucre vous empêche-t-elle d'apprécier les desserts?

- Euh, eh bien je… hum…

- On voulait voir où c'était, professeur, intervint James.

- L'accès à la cuisine est interdit aux étudiants, monsieur Potter.

- Je l'ignorais, professeur, répondit-il avec aplomb.

- Et bien sûr, vous ignoriez également que le couvre-feu doit être respecté en toute circonstance ?

James chercha comment répliquer, mais le professeur le prit de vitesse.

- Taisez-vous avant d'être insolent. A présent, répondez-moi. Quand avez-vous dérobé sa cape à votre père ?

James ouvrit la bouche, trop surpris par l'accusation. Il n'avait absolument rien volé ! Il voulut le clamer haut et fort mais un coup de coude de Peter l'en empêcha.

- Donnez-moi cette cape, monsieur Potter, reprit le Professeur McGonagall. Je la renverrai dès demain à votre père.

De mauvaise grâce, il lui tendit la précieuse étoffe.

- Bien. Je vous enlève quinze points chacun et vous aurez quatre heures de retenue à partir de demain, ajouta-t-elle. Et maintenant, rentrez vous coucher.

Les quatre garçons obéirent la tête basse. Sur le chemin, Sirius ne vit aucun chat les surveiller, mais il se douta bien qu'elle devait être quelque part.

.

Le lendemain matin, la table des Gryffondor étaient moroses. Les quatre fautifs s'étaient levés en avance, espérant échapper à la fureur de leurs camarades mais c'était sans compter la vigilance de Jonathan Scawfell qui ne les avait pas ratés et avait, comme promis, retiré quatre points supplémentaires.

- Je vous avais prévenu, fit-il en allant s'asseoir plus loin sur la rangée.

James et Peter étaient furieux, Sirius blasé et Remus se sentait coupable. Contrairement aux trois autres, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait perdre autant de point à sa maison, le sentiment était donc nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment s'en arranger.

L'atmosphère changea quand les premiers Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les Bombabouses étaient supposées empester leur Cour, mais l'odeur était si forte qu'elle semblait avoir également imprégné les vêtements, rendant toute arrivée immanquable. Malgré leurs punitions, les quatre Gryffondors ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Leur victoire fut complète quand ils entendirent, à l'autre bout de la salle, le rire de Jonathan qui, cherchant malgré tout à rester digne, cachait son hilarité dans ses mains. Plus tard, ce fut Cassandra et ses amis qui vinrent les féliciter, puis Persephon qui, tout en restant quelque peu sérieuse, murmura un « merci » dans l'oreille de Remus.

Le week-end commençait bien, finalement, même s'ils allaient être en retenue pendant toute l'après-midi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Après concertation, discussion et projection, Tallia et moi pouvons vous annoncer une grande décision : nous posterons désormais un chapitre par mois. Le délai nous semble raisonnable pour réussir à écrire, et assez régulier pour ne perdre personne. Rendez-vous donc le **20 octobre **pour le chapitre 9.

Vous en voulez plus ? Bon, d'accord... Le prochain chapitre parlera de familles...

De plus, Tallia et moi sommes sur le **Forum Francophone**, dit aussi Fof (lien sur mon profil et dans les favoris). On y discute, joue, on se rencontre et on échange sur nos sujets favoris. Venez faire un tour.

Last but not least, comme disent nos voisins d'outre-Manche, Sev et Lily préparent actuellement des potions réchauffantes, de celles qui vous gardent à l'abri du froid pour les longues soirées d'hiver qui se profilent... Il y en a une pour chaque **review **! :-P

Ah, et je pars en Espagne bientôt. Donc pas de panique si les ràr n'arrivent pas tout de suite... ^^


	10. On lave son linge sale en famille

Nous revoilà, toujours **Tallia **et moi, le 20 comme promis !

Je dois vraiment le dire ? Bon, d'accord... Tout appartient à JKR...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**On lave son linge sale en famille**

- J'imagine que vous êtes fiers de vous !

Sirius comprit soudain pourquoi Driana avait trouvé le Professeur McGonagall terrifiante. A cette seconde, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser : ses narines palpitaient de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et si la physique avait pu autoriser en certaines occasions la fumée à s'échapper des oreilles, il était sûr qu'il aurait assisté au phénomène à cet instant. Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et Directrice-Adjointe de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, était dans une rage noire.

Un orage qui avait obscurci le commencement de la journée alors que, tout quatre attablés pour un petit-déjeuner synonyme de victoire, elle avait fondu sur eux comme un aigle sur sa proie et les avait menés séance tenante dans son bureau.

- Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter les autres ! C'est à ça que vous vous employez, Monsieur Potter ? A utiliser cet outil qu'est votre cape aux dépends des autres ? Jamais je n'ai vu des élèves de ma Maison agir avec autant d'inconsidération ! Et vous, Monsieur Black, rappelez-moi ! Combien de fois vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce bureau, déjà ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'interrompit :

- Ne répondez pas. C'est pour vous faire réaliser à quel point votre attitude est décevante.

Elle se tut, toujours fulminante, et James en profita pour s'avancer d'un pas.

- Professeur, tenta-t-il en dissimulant un sourire. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Vous nous avez déjà punis pour hier soir…

- Potter, deux points de moins pour votre insolence. Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? Je vous surprends à marauder dans les couloirs et le lendemain matin, les effets d'une mauvaise blague se font sentir chez les Serpentards.

"C'est le cas de le dire" pensa Sirius tout en réprimant un sourire. En jetant un coup d'œil à Peter, il vit que celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

- Même une mandragore pourrait additionner ces événements et aboutir aux mêmes conclusions que moi ! poursuivait le Professeur McGonagall. Et cessez de rire, Monsieur Pettigrew !

Peter n'y tint plus, ouvrit la bouche et laissa son rire s'envoler tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le tapis, les abdominaux douloureux.

- Je… Je sssssuis… désolé, Proffffff… Professeur, haleta-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

Leur Directrice parut une seconde désarçonnée puis elle ordonna, la voix montant dans les aigus :

- Monsieur Lupin, emmenez cet énergumène hors de ma vue, avant que je ne lui applique un _Silencio_ !

Retenant son hilarité, Remus attrapa Peter par le bras et tous deux quittèrent le bureau. La porte était à peine fermée que leurs rires retentissaient dans le couloir.

McGonagall ferma ses yeux et joignit ses doigts devant sa bouche en une tentative pour reprendre son calme avant de les rouvrir et de toiser les deux Gryffondors qui restaient.

- Je me suis entretenue avec votre père ce matin par cheminée, Monsieur Potter. Il s'avère que vous ne lui aviez pas dérobé la cape mais qu'il vous l'avait donné lui-même ! Bien que je désapprouve un tel geste, je suis dans l'obligation de vous la rendre.

Elle eut un brusque mouvement de la main et la cape, jusque là pliée sur le manteau de la cheminée, vola doucement jusque dans les bras de James qui l'attrapa avec un sourire victorieux.

- Cessez de sourire ainsi, fit-elle d'un ton abrupt. Ayez au moins la décence d'attendre d'être sorti avant de paraître aussi satisfait. A présent écoutez-moi, tous les deux. Et vous répéterez ce que je vais vous dire à vos deux camarades. Si je vous reprends à utiliser cette cape à mauvais escient, je vous mets en retenues jusqu'au mois de décembre ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Deux "oui" murmurés signifièrent la fin de l'entretien et elle les congédia avec un geste brusque, comme chassant une mouche d'une part de gâteau. Tenant la cape serrée contre lui, James suivit Sirius dans le couloir et fit quelques pas de danse sur les dalles, caracolant comme un jeune cerf.

- On a récupéré la cape, chantonna-t-il.

Il atteignit l'extrémité du couloir bien avant Sirius, effectua un demi-tour digne d'un danseur de ballet et revint vers son ami, toujours cabriolant.

- On a récupéré la cape ! s'exclama-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule d'une main tandis que l'autre brandissait l'étoffe argentée.

- Faut le dire aux autres.

- Sont partis où ?

- On est là ! lança soudain Peter alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection.

Lui et Remus étaient assis sur un banc de pierre qui courait sous une fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure.

- T'as vu ? demanda James en se précipitant sur Peter. Elle m'a rendu la cape ! Elle m'a rendu la cape !

- Juste comme ça ?

- Juste comme ça !

- Mais… s'informa Remus. On n'est pas puni ?

- Faut croire que non !

- Elle a dit par contre, intervint Sirius, que si elle nous attrapait de nouveau, elle nous mettrait en retenue jusqu'à Noël.

Peter et Remus se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Elle peut vraiment faire ça ? demanda Remus.

- Y a qu'une manière de le découvrir, sourit Sirius.

- Ah non ! s'insurgea Peter. On vient de se faire punir, j'ai pas envie de me faire reprendre à nouveau. La retenue de ce soir est déjà bien suffisante.

- Pour moi aussi, renchérit James. Mais là, McGonagall nous a pris à cause de Peeves. La prochaine fois, ça n'arrivera pas. Hein Remus ?

- Oh ça va, grogna l'interpellé. Je pouvais pas savoir !

- Ben tiens ! fit Sirius. C'est un esprit frappeur !

- Eh ben moi, je dis que des esprits frappeurs, il ne devrait pas y en avoir dans cette école, bougonna-t-il. Ça rendrait les sorties nocturnes bien plus faciles.

Sirius éclata de rire, imité par les deux autres puis tous quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'avant-dernier match du Tournoi de Quidditch avait lieu ce samedi et aucun n'avait l'intention de le manquer.

Malgré le soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages par intermittence, le fond de l'air était frais et ce fut au pas de course que tout quatre allèrent rejoindre les filles de leur maison. A leur demande, Driana leur avait gardé une partie du banc. Au passage, ils bousculèrent Lily qui, en attendant le début du match, lisait un livre, et elle leur jeta un regard noir tandis que Driana hochait la tête pour les saluer. James prit place à coté d'elle et ils commentèrent une nouvelle fois la saison, en calculant les chances en une suite mathématique qui laissa le reste de la rangée perplexe et ennuyée.

- J'ai entendu des filles de Quatrième Année dire que Scawfell prenait des potions anabolisantes, fit Margaret, contemplant le capitaine qui donnait les derniers conseils à son équipe en contrebas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, anabolisante ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut-elle. Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- Si on ne sait pas ce que c'est, comment on peut savoir si c'est vrai ou pas ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Taisez-vous ! fit alors Driana. Ça commence ! ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR !

Et elle ne cessa de s'exclamer pendant le reste du match, mettant les nerfs de Sirius à rude épreuve, et tout particulièrement ceux de son oreille.

Ce fut un beau match, même s'il fut rapide – au grand soulagement de Remus. Si peu de temps après la pleine lune, ses sens étaient particulièrement aiguisés, et un stade de Quidditch n'était pas le meilleur endroit où se trouver : trop de bruit pour son ouïe ultra sensible, trop d'émotions, trop d'hormones pour son odorat fin. A la fin du match – deux cents points à vingt pour Gryffondor – il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Cependant, les autres ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien, et ce fut presque le cœur léger qu'il se rendit à sa retenue.

oOoOoO

Pendant que le soleil et le printemps faisaient doucement leur retour sur les landes d'Ecosse, chassant les derniers tas de neige que l'hiver laissait traîtreusement derrière lui, les quatre garçons, après avoir donné une dizaine de jours au Professeur McGonagall pour les oublier, reprirent leurs sorties nocturnes, bien à l'abri de la cape de James et sans croiser à nouveau la terrible Directrice – à leur grand soulagement.

Remus, cependant, se sentit brusquement anxieux quand la nouvelle lune apparut dans le ciel. Les mois précédents lui avaient bien montré que ceux qu'il appelait maintenant ses amis avaient des soupçons. Même les filles s'étaient étonnées de le voir aussi souvent malade, et il ne savait plus qu'inventer pour échapper à leurs questions. Les élucubrations de Margaret, toujours prête à inventer des scénarios rocambolesques, ne l'aidaient d'ailleurs pas davantage…

Un jour, pendant le déjeuner, l'idée lui vint, tellement évidente qu'il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé auparavant. Avec une brève excuse pour les trois autres, il se précipita vers la sortie, rattrapant ses sœurs.

- Je dois vous parler, murmura-t-il.

Comprenant tout de suite à son regard de quoi il retournait, Persephon intima d'un geste le silence à Cassandra et les entraîna vers une pièce déserte, dont elle ferma la porte d'un geste de baguette avant de jeter un sort de silence. Cassy, désinvolte, alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda ensuite Persephon, après s'être assurée que la pièce était sûre. Ce sont les cours ? Tu n'arrives plus à suivre ?

- Non… les cours, je me débrouille. C'est juste… Ce sont…

Soudain, il ne sut plus comment présenter les choses. N'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? N'était-il pas paranoïaque ?

- Mes amis… souffla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Ils se doutent de quelque chose, ils ont remarqué que j'étais malade une fois par mois, ils posent des questions et je… Je ne sais plus quoi inventer, finit-il sur un ton misérable.

Persephon passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant, tandis que Cassandra, les bras appuyés sur le rebord de pierre et la tête penchée vers l'avant, semblait plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

- Tu devrais peut-être leur dire, finit-elle par lâcher en sautant sur le sol dallé.

- Tu es folle ? s'étrangla sa sœur. Il est hors de question qu'il le dise à qui que ce soit. C'était clair dès le départ, Cassy.

- C'était clair tant qu'il n'y avait personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance à part nous ! répliqua durement cette dernière. Mais tu l'as vu, avec ses copains. Ils sont sympas et ils n'ont par l'air stupide. Ça fait plus de six mois qu'ils sont inséparables. Tu pourrais leur faire un peu confiance !

- Confiance !

Persephon parut manquer d'air, comme outrée par le mot.

- On ne peut pas se permettre de « faire confiance » avec ça ! fit-elle soudain, singeant sa soeur. C'est bien trop risqué, et tu le sais en plus !

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Remus, au bord des larmes. Vous… Ne…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour faire cesser cette dispute. Il ne leur avait pas demandé leur aide pour se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise, par Merlin !

Persephon inspira profondément, les paumes de ses mains tournées vers le sol comme pour se recentrer, et dit d'une voix plus calme, tandis que Cassy croisait les bras et se détournait, la mine boudeuse :

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, Remus, d'accord ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution.

Et comme d'habitude, la voix douce et caressante de Persephon calma les nerfs malmenés de Remus et ce fut avec un poids en moins sur les épaules qu'il alla rejoindre ses amis à la Bibliothèque, heureux que d'autres l'aidassent à porter son fardeau.

Ils étaient tous les quatre plongés dans des livres, cherchant des renseignements pour le dernier devoir donné par Flitwick, lorsque Lizzie les rejoignit.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix éthérée qui, étrangement, ne détonait pas dans l'atmosphère feutrée dans la Bibliothèque.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, concentrés, et elle commença à fouiller dans son sac.

- Merci. Bon alors maintenant, il faut que je trouve un parchemin… Combien a-t-il dit, déjà ? Cinquante centimètres, oui, c'est ça. Alors, où il est… Le voilà. Et ma plume… Non, c'est pas celle-ci, faut que je la taille, ah quand même, j'avais peur de l'avoir oubliée là-haut. Et voilà l'encre… Alors, _Les sortilèges de mouvements appliqués aux végétaux, pourquoi et comment ?_ Et il a conseillé quatre livres, vous en avez déjà deux, je vais aller chercher les deux autres…

Elle se leva, les yeux rivés sur son feuillet de parchemin, marmonnant les références, avant de disparaître entre deux rayonnages, suivie par les regards ébahis de Remus, Sirius et James.

- Mais…commenta ce dernier. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours, fit Peter sans lever les yeux de son devoir. Je vous avais dit qu'elle parlait beaucoup.

- Quand même, là c'est…

- … beaucoup _beaucoup_, compléta Sirius.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus car elle revenait s'asseoir, les deux ouvrages dans les bras, et commença à les feuilleter.

- _La danse des légumes_, moui, pourquoi pas… Qu'a-t-il dit, déjà ? Ah oui, les saveurs… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est plus difficile de faire danser une pastèque qu'une pêche ? La taille, peut-être… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Le plus dur, ce sont les papayes… J'ai jamais mangé de papaye, je me demande quel goût ça a…

Et elle continua ainsi, ne cessant pas de parler une seule minute, et n'attendant d'ailleurs pas de réponse. Elle pensait à haute voix, tout simplement. Les garçons finirent par s'y faire et travaillèrent accompagnés de ce vague bruit de fond jusqu'au dîner.

Avec un grognement, Sirius quitta ses amis à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour se diriger en traînant les pieds vers le regard froid de Narcissa. Elle lui avait gardé une place, évidemment… Il s'assit d'un air morne, sans un regard pour personne. Les rares Serpentard qui avaient tenté de lui parler, au début, avaient maintenant abandonné cette idée, aussi Sirius mangeait-il en tête-à-tête avec sa cousine, qui entretenait généralement une conversation languissante.

Ce soir-là, cependant, elle ne lui prêta guère attention : Lucius Malefoy était assis à côté d'elle, et retenait tous ses efforts. De l'autre côté du Préfet se tenait Servilius, buvant ses paroles sans en avoir l'air, et Sirius devait se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Ou une pomme de terre. Qui irait s'écraser dans ses cheveux trop gras. Ça l'obligerait à les laver, tiens !

L'attitude de son camarade l'agaçait sans qu'il sache tellement pourquoi, il le trouvait trop appliqué, trop studieux, bref, trop semblable au reste des Serpentards… Et cela lui déplaisait profondément.

Le cérémoniel ennuyeux du repas du mardi fut cependant brisé, ce soir-là, par l'irruption d'une tornade rousse. Lily Evans s'assit en face de son ami sans aucune considération et, sans se préoccuper des conversations environnantes ni des regards qu'elle attirait par sa simple présence, lui dit d'un ton surexcité :

- J'ai trouvé, Sev ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! C'est Margaret qui m'a donné l'idée ! Tu sais, elle adore échafauder des théories abracadabrantes, mais parfois, ça peut être utile, et là…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix sèche, glaciale, coupante de Lucius Malefoy aurait arrêté même un nimbus 1000 lancé à pleine puissance derrière un vif d'or. Lily perdit le fil de ce qu'elle disait et se trouva désarçonnée sous la pression de l'imposante aura du Préfet de Serpendard. Elle bafouilla quelques mots qui n'éclairèrent en rien la situation et l'un des camarades de classe de Rogue –Avers ? Aberi ? – eut un reniflement moqueur.

- Non mais regardez-là ! fit-il en direction de Sirius et de son voisin – Boxley ? Yoxley ? quelle importance ? – Les Sang-de-Bourbes n'ont vraiment pas d'éducation. Ils se croient tout permis.

Sirius le toisa, indifférent, et le sourire de Avers/Aberi perdit quelque peu de sa superbe avant qu'il ne se tournât vers Lily.

- Tu pensais que tu pouvais t'inviter comme ça à la table des Serpentard et couper la parole à tes supérieurs ?

- Mais, mais, je…

La jeune fille était visiblement au bord des larmes, et Sirius la vit déglutir pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je suis venue parler à Severus, expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants. On cherchait un truc pour une potion et…

- Je ne me soucie pas de tes explications, la coupa Malefoy. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Mais je…

Sirius la vit soudain serrer les poings et froncer les sourcils et il dut cacher son sourire dans son gobelet alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

- Enfin, ce n'est pas interdit ! Les élèves passent leur temps à aller manger aux autres tables !

- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, reprit le camarade de Servilius. Personne ne vient ici sans y avoir été invité. Et surtout pas quand on vient de la basse-cour de Gryffondor.

Sirius se hérissa à ses paroles. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son gobelet et le récipient d'étain lui échappa des mains pour aller s'échouer dans son assiette avec un tintement métallique.

- Les Gryffondors vous valent bien, lança-t-il avec hargne tandis que des exclamations étouffées retentissaient, faisant suite aux dégâts qu'il venait de causer, répandant de la sauce partout sur la table.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se rendit compte que depuis maintenant presque huit mois qu'il mangeait là une fois par semaine, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Sirius… fit la voix pincée et gênée de Narcissa.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! insista-t-il. Si vous ne voulez pas d'elle parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor, je n'ai rien à faire ici non plus !

C'était un parfait prétexte. Dans un même mouvement, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, entraînant Lily avec lui.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il quand ils furent dans le hall.

- Oui, oui, grogna-t-elle.

- Serpentard… siffla-t-il, secouant la tête avec véhémence. Tous les mêmes !

- Arrête, Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Après ce qui venait de se passer… ? Il pensait bien en avoir le droit, oui !

- Tu vas encore prendre la défense de l'autre, là, Servilius ? s'échauffa-t-il. Il ne t'a même pas défendue !

- Il s'appelle Severus ! hurla Lily. Et bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas défendu, il a peur ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu ne sais même pas comment ça se passe là-bas ! Le Préfet, là, Malefoy, il terrorise tout le monde ! Alors je serais toi, je ferais pas trop mon malin et je plaindrais un peu ceux qui sont là-bas, au lieu de les enfoncer !

- Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir de la pitié pour les Serpentard ! se défendit-il. Eux n'en auront jamais pour toi, tu peux me croire !

Mais elle s'éloignait déjà, montant quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier et le laissant seul dans le Grand Hall.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cette fille ? Elle venait de voir la même chose que lui, on l'avait appelé Sang-de-Bourbe et c'était contre lui qu'elle était en colère. Alors qu'il l'avait défendue ! Il ne comprenait pas.

En montant à son tour l'Escalier de marbre, il se dit que peut-être elle ne comprenait pas le terme. Après tout, lui en avait saisi la dimension insultante que lorsque James la lui avait expliquée.

Et en plus de cela, il n'avait pas fini de manger. Les filles… Après Serpentard, peut-être la catégorie de personnes qu'il aimait le moins.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir avant le cours de Potion, Severus passait en revue toutes les excuses possibles qu'il pouvait présenter à Lily. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille au soir et la catastrophe du dîner, et il se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Serait-elle furieuse qu'il n'ait rien dit ? Triste ? Lui adresserait-elle seulement la parole ?

Il fut donc très surpris de la voir arriver avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, et entra dans le cachot sans attendre. Le jeune Serpentard la suivit, perplexe. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à de l'allégresse.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec précaution tout en s'installant.

- Très bien, répondit-elle avec entrain, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Slughorn qui écrivait au tableau les consignes de la potion du jour, qu'ils avaient déjà essayée – et réussie – quelques jours auparavant.

Pourtant, alors que Severus reproduisait scrupuleusement ce qu'ils avaient fait, Lily s'empara du récipient contenant les yeux de scarabées, le renversa sur sa planche de travail et commença à trier en deux piles les minuscule billes noires comme la nuit. Elle en mit quatre de coté de la pointe de son couteau, ce qui était un de plus que ce que prescrivait la recette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota son ami.

- Je trie les yeux, annonça-t-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincu. Et j'en ajoute un de plus. Ca va améliorer la potion, je te le promets.

- On ne va pas mettre quatre yeux de scarabées ! s'insurgea-t-il. La recette dit trois.

- Bon d'accord, abandonna Lily.

Suspicieux, il la fixa. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner comme ça. Mais elle vérifiait la liste d'ingrédients, attentive, et puisqu'ils abordaient la partie délicate, il résolut de laisser couler.

- Oups, entendit-il deux minutes plus tard.

Il leva les yeux de sa mesure d'eau-de-vie de cyanophycée pour voir Lily, son couteau à la main et qui regardait son chaudron d'un air ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? siffla-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du chaudron.

Tout paraissait normal, cependant. Le liquide bouillonnait doucement et la fumée qui s'en échappait prenait lentement une couleur plus foncée, comme décrit dans la recette.

- Je crois que j'ai mis un œil en plus, fit-elle avec un battement de cil taquin.

- Lily, non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu verras.

Severus vit et fut forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison alors qu'à la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn les félicitait chaleureusement, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'élèves de première année aussi brillants, a même de réussir cette potion avec autant de perfection. En sortant du cachot, il était bien déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Lily ? Allez, dis-moi, comment tu as su, pour l'œil de scarabée ?

- J'ai bu la potion, chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu… Oh, le _Felix Felicis_ !

Tout s'expliquait, effectivement.

- Mais, pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir.

- Eh bien, tu m'as dit que ça fait du bien, non, et de le prendre quand ça n'irait pas ? Et après hier soir, je… Enfin, ce matin, j'étais triste, et je suis tombée dessus en cherchant comment m'habiller, alors… Je me suis dit que c'était le jour ou jamais. Et j'ai bien fait, c'est génial !

Heureux de la voir réagir ainsi, Severus ne posa pas plus de questions. Il était content qu'elle appréciât son cadeau, et qu'elle eût assez confiance en lui pour boire une potion qu'il lui avait donnée. Ils continuèrent à discuter en rejoignant la Grande Salle, se séparant pour déjeuner. Même sous l'effet du _Felix Felicis_, Lily ne risquait pas de revenir à la table des Serpentard de sitôt.

oOoOo

- Remus ?

La voix de sa sœur le surprit dans une cour intérieure du château alors que, penché sur les parchemins de Peter, ils discutaient de leur future sortie.

- Oh, tiens, la grande sœur attentive ! fit James en se levant d'un bond pour couvrir Peter qui faisait disparaître les parchemins dans les recoins de son sac. Salut Cassy !

- Oh, tiens, une belle bande de comploteurs ! répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. Vous en faites pas, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! ajouta-t-elle en élevant les mains en un geste apaisant. Je viens juste vous enlever Remus, Sephona veut nous parler.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement en devinant le sujet de cette discussion. Ces derniers jours, il avait vu arriver la pleine lune avec terreur, l'esprit vide de tout début d'idée.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu es toujours trop curieux, hein, Black ? Des histoires de famille. De ces secrets inavouables qu'on a tous dans nos placards !

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire et même Remus eut un sourire, mais pas Sirius. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Cassy rectifia, sentant sa gaffe sans la comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On verra bien, ce n'est sans doute pas très important...

Le frère et la sœur s'éloignèrent donc en silence, et retrouvèrent Persephon dans la même salle dans laquelle ils avaient discuté une semaine auparavant.

- J'ai trouvé, les accueillit Persephon. Remus, tu vas leur dire que maman est malade, et que tu vas la voir à la maison. Les prochaines pleines lunes tombent bien pendant le week-end, non ? Bon, ça ne marchera pas pendant sept ans, mais ça nous donne un peu de temps.

- Je continue de penser que Remus devrait leur dire, remarqua Cassandra qui suivait une ligne sur le sol, les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Cassy…

- Ce que je veux dire, Remus, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui sans faire mine d'avoir entendu sa sœur, c'est que ce sont tes amis, non ? Tu les aimes bien ? Tu leur fais confiance ? Vous faites des bêtises ensemble, vous sortez après le couvre-feu, tout ça ? Je ne te le reproche pas, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en le voyant rougir. Je fais aussi ce genre de choses. Et les gens avec qui je le fais, pour moi, ce sont mes amis. Et on partage tout. C'est un peu ce que tu fais avec les tiens, non ? Et je suis sûre qu'eux t'ont confié des choses personnelles.

Remus réfléchit. Il revit le regard de Sirius, lorsqu'il leur avait montré l'autoportrait de son ancêtre, et lorsque James l'avait questionné à propos de sa cousine, celle de Serdaigle. Il revit James sortir la Cape d'Invisibilité de sa valise, et Peter leur parler des animaux qui peuplaient la boutique de ses parents.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'il envisageait cette solution. Et s'il leur disait ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Auraient-ils peur ? Seraient-ils dégoûtés ? Le rejetteraient-ils ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils l'accepteraient ? Après tout, Cassy n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et puis, Peter aimait les animaux, tous les animaux, lui au moins…

Mais non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Les rares personnes qui l'avaient appris, quand il était petit, s'étaient détournées avec dégoût. Même le médicomage qui l'avait soigné après sa morsure le craignait, il l'avait bien senti. Et ça, ce dégoût dans les yeux de James, dans ceux de Sirius, dans ceux de Peter, il ne voulait pas le voir. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

- Je ne peux pas, Cassy, souffla-t-il encore plus bas, encore plus misérable.

- On s'en tient à mon plan, dit Persephon avec un regard noir pour sa sœur. On dit que Maman est malade, et qu'on va la voir chacun notre tour. C'est pas bien difficile de se planquer une fois de temps en temps, en disant qu'on n'est pas là, pour que ce soit crédible, quand même ! Tu peux bien faire cet effort-là, non ?

- En gros, tu me demandes de mentir à mes amis pour qu'on puisse mettre ton plan en action ?

- Non ! Je te demande de faire ce qu'il faut afin que Remus puisse faire ce qu'un garçon de son âge devrait pouvoir faire ! hurla soudain Persephon, à bout de patience. Est-ce que c'est trop te demander, Cassy ? Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais arrêter d'agir en égoïste et penser à ton frère qui a besoin de toi ?

Cassy ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais resta muette comme une carpe pendant ce qui parut à Remus être une éternité, avant de s'enfuir de la salle à toutes jambes.

Persephon gémit et se prit le visage dans les mains. Remus alla alors entourer son poignet de ses doigts fins et elle le prit dans ses bras avec un gros soupir. Serré contre elle, il pouvait voir la fine cicatrice que le sort de Bellatrix Black avait laissé sur sa joue, presque invisible en temps normal mais là, à cette distance et avec un rayon de soleil tombant presque dessus, elle se voyait nettement.

- Je suis tellement désolé…murmura-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant la tête.

Bien sûr. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, ça n'avait jamais été de sa faute. Mais les faits étaient là, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Ils restèrent une minute silencieux, et malgré la chaleur des bras de Persephon autour de lui, Remus se sentit affreusement seul.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, reprit enfin sa sœur, mais pour l'instant, j'en ai pas d'autre. Ça ira pour la fin de l'année. Et cet été, on demandera conseil à Papa. D'ailleurs, Maman t'a écrit il y a trois semaines déjà. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

- J'ai été… occupé, biaisa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Bien sûr.

- Hum… J'espère que tu travailles bien quand même.

- Oui, oui.

Avoir une grande sœur responsable, c'était bien pratique quand on était un loup-garou. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle ne vous laissait jamais tranquille, y compris pour les devoirs.

Lorsque Remus expliqua sa future absence le vendredi suivant, les autres eurent l'air tellement désolés qu'il s'en voulut un peu plus de leur mentir, tout en se sentant toujours aussi incapable de leur avouer la vérité. Comment allait-il tenir sept ans comme ça ? Ce n'était pas possible, vraiment pas.

oOoOo

Après un mois d'avril enchanteur et qui avait laissé croire que le printemps s'était installé pour de bon, le mois de mai parut beaucoup moins clément en comparaison, et leur apporta des jours de pluies et de froid qui mettaient nombre d'élèves de mauvaise humeur. Et Peter en faisait partie. Le château était plein de courant d'air, le ciel restait irrémédiablement gris et plus personne n'avait d'entrain pour aller dehors. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à Hagrid et Crockdur, car il semblait que les nuages prenaient un malin plaisir à se vider de leurs eaux pendant ses heures de pauses.

Assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il cherchait quelque chose pour se distraire. Remus était plus loin, à s'entraîner sur un sortilège avec James, et Sirius se disputait avec Driana et Lily à propos d'il-ne-savait-plus quel ingrédient dans une potion.

- Mais t'en as pas marre d'être mademoiselle Je-sais-tout en Potions ? s'exclamait Sirius à une Lily en colère.

- Et toi d'être aussi insupportable, répliquait Driana, secouant ses tresses. Je te dis que la racine de mandragore ne peut pas avoir cet effet-là !

- C'est vous qui êtes venues me voir ! Pourquoi, si vous savez déjà tout ?

- C'est une très bonne question, fit Lily en roulant son parchemin. Laisse tomber, Driana. J'irai demander à Sev' demain.

- Bien sûr, vas voir Servilius, ironisa Sirius. Il sait tout, mieux que tout le monde !

- Si par tout le monde, c'est à toi que tu fais référence, c'est pas très difficile, répliqua Driana. On monte, Lily ?

- J'arrive.

Les deux filles achevèrent de ranger leurs affaires sous l'œil furieux de Sirius, puis montèrent dans leur dortoir. Il les observa s'éloigner, avant de surprendre le regard de Jonathan depuis les fauteuils de la cheminée. Baissant la tête, il alla rejoindre James et Remus à la suite de Peter.

- Elles m'énervent, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Peter qui grimaça et se décala pour lui faire un peu de place. La prochaine fois, je ne répondrai pas à leur question.

- Elles ne t'ont pas vraiment posé la question, remarqua doucement Remus en baissant sa baguette. C'est plutôt toi qui es allé t'immiscer dans leur conversation.

- Je m'ennuyais, se justifia Sirius. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs.

- Moi aussi, je m'ennuie, remarqua Peter. C'est pas pour ça que je vais embêter les autres.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Remus et moi et t'entraîner sur les sortilèges, renchérit James.

Sirius poussa un soupir découragé, puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- Vous vous rappelez la Salle Inversante dont Flitwick avait parlé ?

- Celle qu'on n'a jamais trouvée ?

- Oui ! Ce serait bien si on se remettait à sa recherche !

James abaissa sa baguette à son tour et soupira.

- J'en ai parlé à mon père dans une lettre. Lui dit qu'il ne l'a jamais trouvé non plus. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

- Justement, ça ne te donne pas envie de la trouver ?

James dut admettre que oui.

- Demain après-midi, on n'a pas cours. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on fasse un tour ? ajouta Sirius.

- Et où ? demanda Peter. Le château est immense.

- D'autant plus que si personne n'a jamais trouvé cette salle, renchérit Remus, elle n'est pas dans un endroit où tout le monde passe.

- Très bien, il faut trouver les endroits où personne ne va.

- Des suggestions ? ironisa Peter.

Il y eut un silence.

- Il y a bien ce couloir qui continue après l'escalier qui mène à la volière, fit enfin James. Et personne n'y passe, vu que c'est plein de toiles d'araignées.

- Et ben, on va commencer par là ! décida Sirius.

L'esprit enfin occupé, il fut assez obligeant pour s'exercer aux sortilèges et s'avéra même assez patient pour s'occuper de Peter pour le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, tous les quatre se trouvaient sur le seuil du nouveau couloir, hésitant à s'engager, frissonnant dans le courant d'air glacé qui descendait de la volière, leur rappelant que l'été n'était pas encore arrivé. Seul Remus, alors vêtu d'un simple pull, ne semblait pas incommodé.

- On se croirait dehors, fit James en se retenant pour ne pas claquer des dents. Tu as pris une potion réchauffante avant de partir, Remus ? Tu aurais pu nous en donner.

Remus se figea mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver quoi répliquer que Sirius demandait :

- Tu as de quoi noter ce qu'on fait, Peter ? Faudrait pas qu'on se perde comme la dernière fois.

- J'ai tout, fit ce dernier. Même de l'encre dans mon sac.

- Bon, alors on y va ?

Personne ne bougea, et chacun resta immobile à fixer le couloir mal éclairé.

- C'est sinistre, dit enfin Remus.

- C'est pas comme si on était obligé de le faire, ajouta Peter.

Sirius inspira alors profondément et s'avança de quelques pas. James le suivit presque aussitôt.

- Là, il ne se passe rien, clama Sirius en écartant les bras. Vous avancez ?

Remus et Peter se consultèrent du regard puis ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

- _Lumos_, souffla Remus, allumant l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Remus, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'être en avance sur le programme ? demanda James.

Pouvait-il répondre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ? Que chaque avance qu'il faisait était presque perdue pendant la pleine lune qui suivait ? Il trouvait incroyable que personne encore ne l'eût remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, préféra-t-il répondre. Regarde. Tu tiens ta baguette légèrement incliné, comme ça, et tu dis _Lumos_.

James s'exécuta d'une voix claire et parvint presque aussitôt à un résultat convenable. Sirius y parvint un instant plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un escalier qui descendait.

Il semblait y avoir encore plus de toiles d'araignée, tellement poussiéreuses qu'elles ressemblaient à des cheveux blancs.

- … Escalier… marmonna Peter en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

- Précise que ça descend, fit Sirius en éclairant sa plume. Pas comme la dernière fois. Après, on ne savait plus.

Peter ajouta l'information et tous les quatre commencèrent à descendre les marches. Sur leur passage, Sirius et James écartaient précautionneusement les longs fils qui pendaient avec le bout de leurs baguettes tandis que Peter et Remus n'y prêtaient pas attention.

- C'est vraiment immonde, marmonna Sirius en contournant une énième toile. C'est incroyable que personne ne vienne faire le ménage quand même.

- Si plus personne ne passe par ici, à quoi ça servirait ? demanda Peter.

- Chez moi, même le grenier est propre. Personne n'y va pourtant.

- Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Remus.

Ils venaient de poser le pied sur une marche qui faisait également office de petit palier car une porte basse se découpait dans le mur.

- … porte sur palier… fit doucement Peter. Ça ne va pas, continua-t-il plus fort. On ne sait pas à quelle distance on est de la tour.

- Si on comptait les marches, est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? suggéra alors Remus.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Tous les quatre s'entre-regardèrent, personne ne voulant remonter pour compter.

- Je veux bien le faire, dit enfin James. Mais quelqu'un vient avec moi.

- Moi, dit enfin Remus quand il fut clair que ni Sirius, ni Peter ne feraient le chemin inverse. Sirius venait de s'asseoir sur une marche et Peter contemplait avec application son parchemin.

- Vous nous attendez avant d'ouvrir la porte ! ordonna James avant de commencer à monter, suivi par Remus.

Au bout d'une dizaine de marche, hors de porté de voix des deux autres, il demanda à Remus :

- Comment va ta mère ?

Remus sentit son cœur battre deux fois plus vite dans sa poitrine. Tu peux le faire, pensa-t-il.

- Un peu mieux.

- Pourquoi tes sœurs ne sont pas allées la voir avec toi, dimanche dernier ? Elles ne veulent pas ?

- On y va chacun notre tour. Les mages disent que sinon, ça la fatigue.

Ils continuèrent en silence, et arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier. Remus avait oublié de compter les marches.

- Soixante-trois, fit James.

- Ah ? Moi, j'en ai… soixante-deux.

- Zut ! Il faut recommencer.

- De toute façon, il faut bien qu'on redescende.

Soixante-trois marches plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Peter qui contemplaient la porte en discutant de la meilleure manière de l'ouvrir. Remus donna l'information à Peter tandis que James s'approchait à son tour de la porte.

- Vous avez essayé de l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as demandé d'attendre, alors non.

- Quelqu'un connaît un sort pour ouvrir les portes fermées ?

- Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà ouverte, remarqua Peter.

- Y a qu'une manière de vérifier, fit Remus.

Il s'approcha à son tour et observa la poignée au métal terni par les siècles. Elle n'en restait pas moins finement ciselée avec des motifs végétaux et floraux, et on pouvait distinguer quelques symboles gravés dessus, que le temps avait polis.

Il n'aima pas. Quelque chose dans cette poignée ouvragée lui déplaisait profondément.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il en se redressant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, ironique. Tu as peur ?

Remus n'osa pas dire oui et se contenta de déglutir, tandis que son ami ajoutait :.

- Ce n'est qu'une porte.

- Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir.

- Très bien. Moi je vais le faire.

Il tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur la poignée. A cet instant, un cri de fureur retentit, métallique. La poignée sembla alors se déplier dans la main de Sirius, un des boutons de fleurs s'ouvrit puis se referma sur les doigts du pauvre garçon tandis que les tiges s'enroulaient autour de son poignet pour le retenir avec une force surprenante.

Trop surpris, Sirius ne hurla pas tout de suite mais rapidement, la douleur aiguë se fit sentir.

- Ahhh ! Aidez-moi ! Enlevez-ça !

James et Remus se précipitèrent et tentèrent de délier les tiges. Un autre bouton de fleur se dressa alors, comme une minuscule tête de serpent et Remus eut juste de temps de l'attraper sous la corolle avant qu'il ne le morde à son tour. Les tiges se resserrèrent autour du poignet de Sirius qui hurlait toujours, avant de se dérouler lentement.

- James ! ordonna Remus, attrape l'autre fleur comme j'ai fait.

James s'exécuta, fébrile. La fleur de métal relâcha alors son étau et Sirius se jeta en arrière, dans les bras de Peter.

James et Remus s'observèrent, tenant toujours chacun une fleur.

- Si on la lâche, elle va nous attaquer ? demanda James, le souffle court.

- A trois, fit Remus. Et on court.

Il compta lentement, puis au signal, tous deux lâchèrent leur tige et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers à la suite de Peter et Sirius. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un endroit familier, au pied de la tour de la volière.

Gémissant et au bord des larmes, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une marche. Peter posa son matériel de scribe et partit à la recherche d'un mouchoir dans ses poches avant de le lui tendre pour éponger le sang qui s'écoulait en flot lent de l'index déchiré.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffla James, les mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

- J'en sais rien, fit Remus en se passant la main sur le visage. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas gentil.

- Comment tu as su ? demanda soudain Sirius.

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment tu as su qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir et surtout, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Mais je te l'ai dit ! J'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est pas faux, remarqua James, en arbitre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, détourna Sirius.

- Il y avait des écritures dessus, fit lentement Remus. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que quand on ne comprend pas ce qui est écrit, il vaut mieux ne pas toucher.

- Ça saigne toujours, dit alors Peter. Sirius, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

Sirius retira le mouchoir et regarda le sang pulser hors de son corps.

- Quelqu'un savait que les doigts pouvait saigner autant ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama Pomfresh un quart d'heure plus tard en les voyant entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il est vrai qu'ils présentaient un spectacle peu ragoûtant. La chemise de Peter était tachée du sang de Sirius et la manche de ce dernier s'imbibait lentement, le mouchoir étant depuis longtemps saturé.

Elle fit asseoir Peter et Sirius sur un lit et commença à les ausculter de la baguette.

- Moi, je n'ai rien… tenta Peter… C'est pas moi qui saigne…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas se lever avant d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé, pour s'occuper ensuite de Sirius.

- Vous vous êtes fait mordre ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'extrémité de l'index en partie déchirée. Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas perdu votre doigt, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Elle alla dans un placard, revint avec des pots, des fioles et des bandages et commença à travailler, sous le regard curieux de Sirius. Les trois autres s'étaient prudemment éloignés de quelques pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortaient de l'infirmerie.

- Quand même, fit Sirius. C'est tout petit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bandage aussi gros.

- Elle en fait toujours un peu trop, remarqua Remus avant de se maudire quand il vit Sirius lever les yeux vers lui.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Enfin… tu as bien vu… elle me garde pour la nuit quand j'ai des brûlures d'estomac…

- Oui mais chez toi, c'est presque chronique.

Remus se figea à ces paroles et eut toutes les peines du monde à garder le même rythme de marche.

- Elle a quand même dit que tu avais failli perdre un doigt, remarqua Peter.

- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je suis désolé pour ton mouchoir par contre. Je te donnerai un des miens.

- Pas la peine.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, presque vide en cette heure de l'après-midi.

- Quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ? demanda Sirius en prenant place pour la première fois de sa vie dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- T'es pas sérieux ? fit James. Tu veux y retourner ?

- Bien sûr ! Une porte aussi bien gardée doit cacher quelque chose, non ? En plus, maintenant on sait comment l'ouvrir.

- Je tiens à mes doigts, fit doucement Peter en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection.

Mais James semblait emballé par l'idée.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Ce serait trop bien si on était capable de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Mais ça peut être dangereux, ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, fit Peter.

- Qui s'en soucie ? répliqua Sirius. On a l'infirmerie juste à coté et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas garder des choses si dangereuses dans une école, si ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, dit soudain James, songeur. Mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vu...

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Remus, vagues et préoccupés, mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, seulement le souvenir qui remontait à la surface.

- Remus ! Tu as toujours l'_Histoire de Poudlard _?

- Il est dans ma malle, oui.

James ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et partit comme une flèche en direction du dortoir pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard et s'asseoir à son tour, le livre dans les mains.

- C'était dans le chapitre sur la construction… fit-il lentement en parcourant les pages. Ah voilà !

Il lut alors à haute voix :

_"Quand la construction fut confiée à Mélusine, celle-ci demanda aux Quatre Fondateurs si elle pouvait créer une chambre pour rendre hommage à Merlin. Après moultes discussions, il fut convenu qu'elle recréerait, avec l'aide des Quatre, une minuscule partie de la forêt de Brocéliande. Cette pièce fut un temps utilisée par les habitants du Château comme un lieu de ballade et de plaisance mais au fur et à mesure que le Château s'agrandissait, on oublia peu à peu son existence et la manière de déjouer son gardien. Cette édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard n'est toujours pas en mesure de révéler son emplacement exact à ses lecteurs."_

Il arrêta là la lecture et retourna le livre pour montrer aux trois autres la reproduction d'une gravure qui représentait la poignée de la porte à laquelle ils s'étaient confrontés un peu plus tôt. L'illustration animée montrait la poignée se plier et se déplier, et les deux boutons de fleurs s'ouvrir et se fermer avec impatience sur le vide.

- C'est ça ! fit James en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix. Derrière cette porte, il y a la forêt de Brocéliande !

- Une reproduction, le tempéra Peter.

- On s'en fiche, répliqua Sirius avec un mouvement agacé de la main. C'est encore mieux qu'une Salle Inversante !

Il bondit de son fauteuil, le poing levé.

- Sus à Brocéliande !

* * *

Je vous rappelle notre adhésion au **Forum Francophone**, si l'envie vous vient de venir discuter avec nous...

Rendez-vous comme d'habitude (genre...) le mois prochain, c'est-à-dire le **20 novembre**, pour un chapitre ensoleillé !

Et si vous pouviez nous laisser un témoignage de votre passage ? Vous savez, la case "review", juste en dessous ? Merci !


	11. Le diable se cache dans les détails

Et voilà le chapitre 10 !

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à nous, bla bla bla...

Merci à nos formidables lecteurs de continuer à être là et à nous commenter : **Aria, Mademoiselle Mime, **la fidèle **Bidibabidibou, Oceanna, Cat, Mebahiah **et **Fenice**. C'est toujours un grand plaisir de recevoir vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le diable se cache dans les détails**

Perplexe, Peter contemplait le mouchoir que Sirius venait de lui donner. En fin coton bordé d'une dentelle fine et ciselée, ce qui le frappait pourtant le plus n'était pas la fabrique mais les initiales qui ornaient l'un des coins.

P.P.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Mais euh…

Il se gratta l'arrière de crâne. Cela lui semblait bien trop beau pour être à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

- Je n'allais quand même pas te donner un mouchoir avec S.B., se justifia son ami. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi, Sirius Black. Alors, j'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé à ma mère, et elle a fait faire un mouchoir pour remplacer le tien.

- Je comprends bien, murmura Peter, écartant les explications d'un vague geste de la main.

Il replia le mouchoir avec soin, en suivant les lignes, et le glissa ensuite dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

- Je ne vais jamais oser m'en servir, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius balaya l'objection d'un mouvement du poignet.

- Tu penses ! Moi, j'en ai au moins un nouveau chaque semaine.

- Hum.

Peter n'ajouta rien de plus, car Sirius prenait déjà la direction de l'escalier pour descendre dans la Salle Commune et rejoindre James et Remus à la Bibliothèque, mais ce petit événement qui était sans conséquence pour l'Héritier revêtait un aspect plus important pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait ce que signifiait être pauvre, être confortable et être riche. James était riche, ça, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais jamais James ne lui avait fait sentir l'écart de sa condition. Sirius, lui, par ce simple retour de politesse, venait de lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue de sa supériorité, et il s'en trouvait blessé.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas possible de le lui faire comprendre, car il sentait bien que son ami n'avait jamais pensé à mal.

Il le suivit donc, et se tut.

oOoOoOo

Alors que le mois de Juin avançait, Remus eut un coup de panique. Il avait cru Persephon quand elle lui avait dit que les dernières pleines lunes de l'année scolaire tombaient pendant le week-end, mais il venait de s'apercevoir que celle de Juin arrivait un lundi soir. Sois cinq jours avant la fin définitive de l'année. Cinq jours de détente, plus ou moins, où la discipline serait relâchée, et où il aurait été facile d'échapper à la vigilance de ses amis, s'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'un commun accord d'aller explorer la forêt de Brocéliande – « une réplique », spécifiait toujours Peter – précisément cette semaine-là, une fois les examens passés.

Un brusque sentiment de découragement l'envahit, accompagné d'une colère indicible.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Ce. N'était. Pas. Juste !

Etouffant, palpitant, il ramassa brusquement ses affaires, sous l'œil surpris de Lizzie qui travaillait à coté de lui, et se précipita hors du Château, dans le parc. Il y avait trop de monde du coté du Lac à son goût. A cet instant, il ne recherchait que la solitude et il laissa donc ses pas le conduire en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, tirant au passage la langue au Saule Cogneur qui resta impassible. Un temps, il longea la bordure des arbres, faisant craquer les aiguilles des conifères sous ses chaussures, avant de rentrer en collision avec une masse marron. Sous la violence du choc, il tomba en arrière.

- Oui ? demanda une voix bourrue.

La masse imposante pivota alors et Remus se retrouva face à Hagrid, qui lui sourit d'un air jovial. Il transportait sur son dos un énorme tas de branchages qu'il tenait d'une main, tandis que dans le creux de l'autre apparut Crockdur, souriant baveusement jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Presque automatiquement, Remus tendit les bras, ne désirant rien d'autre que ce corps chaud contre lui et Hagrid le lui remit de bonne grâce. Mais Crockdur, bien qu'étant toujours un chiot, avait grandi et grossit, et Remus dût invoquer toute sa force pour ne pas plier sous son poids.

- Pose-le à terre, tu vas te faire mal, fit le Garde-Chasse.

Remus s'exécuta, s'agenouilla et entoura Crockdur de ses bras, laissant le chien magique lui baver sur l'épaule tout à loisir.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du thé, continua le demi-géant. Tu veux venir le prendre chez moi ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Remus répondit par l'affirmative et s'efforça de suivre le pas de géant du Gardien des Clefs qui lui racontait les dernières frasques de Crockdur, tandis que le responsable courait dans les jambes du Gryffondor qui manqua tomber à plusieurs reprises. Cette course lui fit du bien, aérant sa tête et fatiguant son corps, mais cette fatigue-là ne le gênait pas, n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec celle qui suivait ses transformations.

La cabane d'Hagrid était chaleureuse et encombrée, et la table devant laquelle il s'assit lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant la tasse que son hôte posa devant lui, de la taille d'une échoppe de bière et que, une fois remplie, il dut saisir à deux mains pour avoir une chance d'y tremper les lèvres. Quant aux biscuits qu'il se vit offrir, Remus la regarda avec circonspection.

- Y sont à quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Au gingembre. C'est moi qui les ai fait, fit le Garde-Chasse.

Il paraissait tellement fier de lui que Remus n'eut pas le cœur de refuser et en prit un qu'il grignota le plus lentement possible pour éviter d'avoir à se resservir.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda soudain Hagrid.

- Que…quoi ?

Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela ? Ce sentiment d'injustice, cette fatalité qui lui pesait sur les épaules, ce vice dont il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, se défaire ?

Il voûta les épaules. Peu importait, à vrai dire, le poids de son secret, il fallait qu'il le protégeât coûte que coûte.

- Dumbledore… hum… Dumbledore me l'a dit… fit soudain le géant barbu d'une voix bourrue.

Remus leva soudain les yeux. Hagrid avait détourné les siens mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre, de peur et d'espoir.

Enfin, les yeux noirs du Gardien revinrent vers lui et dans ce regard, Remus crut voir la compassion qui emplissait les yeux de sa mère et ceux de Persephon, et enfin ceux de Lily, une fois, quand elle l'avait aidé en potion quelques semaines auparavant.

- Et vous… vous n'avez pas peur ? murmura-t-il.

Le géant secoua brusquement la tête en disant :

- Si Dumbledore t'a accueilli, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

Dumbledore, encore.

Remus se posa sérieusement la question de savoir comment il ne pourrait jamais rendre au grand sorcier cette faveur qu'il lui avait accordée, un beau jour d'été.

Le silence perdura. Le jeune Gryffondor savourait ce sentiment d'allégresse qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Un de plus. Un de plus qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Ça n'avait pas de prix.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? reprit soudain la voix grave.

Succinctement, Remus entreprit de lui exposer son problème, à savoir se cacher une partie de la journée pour prétendre être allé voir sa mère malade cinq jours avant la fin officielle de l'année scolaire.

- C'est ton excuse ? demanda le Garde-Chasse.

- C'est ma sœur qui l'a trouvé.

- Celle qui s'appelle Cassidy ?

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle s'appelle Cassandra. Mais non, ce n'est pas elle. C'est l'autre.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence puis Hagrid reprit :

- Tu sais, la fin du mois de juin, c'est la période de l'année où je vais voir les poulains des licornes, pour vérifier qu'ils sont en bonne santé. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Personne ne te trouvera dans la Forêt Interdite.

Oh.

L'évocation de la Forêt Interdite n'eut pas le temps de lui faire peur que déjà l'excitation le prenait, en même temps que le soulagement d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il par-dessus sa tasse. Vous allez m'emmener dans la Forêt ? Merci beaucoup, Hagrid !

Gêné, le géant marmonna dans sa barbe que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Remus, oublieux des biscuits et de leur cuisson, croqua dans le sien et manqua se casser une dent. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire et ce fut le cœur ragaillardi par les paroles et le projet du Gardien des Clefs qu'il se rendit, un peu en retard toutefois, dans la Grande Salle.

- Remus ! l'accueillit Sirius. Mais t'étais où ?

- Chez Hagrid, répondit-il en s'installant.

- T'aurais pu nous dire ! On ne savait pas où t'étais, nous !

- Lizzie est venue nous demander ce que t'avais, ajouta James. On avait l'air fin à lui demander de quoi elle parlait.

Remus avait totalement oublié sa sortie fracassante.

- Je voulais juste me promener dans le parc, expliqua-t-il. Et en chemin, j'ai rencontré Hagrid.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas mangé ses biscuits, fit Sirius en se servant en pommes de terre. C'est comme croquer des caillous.

- J'avais donné le mien à Crockdur, même lui n'en a pas voulu, c'est dire, renchérit Peter.

Remus sourit tandis que James éclatait de rire.

oOoOoOo

Lily paniquait.

Les examens approchaient à grands pas, et il restait encore tellement de choses à faire, par Merlin !

Il fallait qu'elle revît ses sortilèges, elle avait presque raté sa dernière potion, McGonagall avait porté l'attention sur les métamorphoses de liquides, Parisi insistait à nouveau sur la dimension ô combien pluridisciplinaire de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

- Stop ! s'exclama soudain Severus, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de réviser dans leur local, ayant pour quelques temps mis la fabrication de potion entre parenthèses après avoir décidé qu'ils s'entraîneraient pendant l'été. Tu vas me rendre fou avec tes listes. Si on devait faire tout ce que tu dis, on n'aurait pas fini avant l'année prochaine !

- Mais Sev', tu vois bien, je ne sais pas si la mélasse est considérée comme un liquide… Et ça, continua-t-elle en reprenant un parchemin, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont un sortilège de lévitation fonctionne…

- Mais c'est pas des Buses qu'on passe, par Merlin ! C'est juste un examen. Ma mère m'a dit que comme on a travaillé toute l'année, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème…

- Oui mais moi, je viens de chez les moldus… murmura Lily.

-Et alors ? voulut savoir Severus.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette excuse dans sa bouche.

- Rien… fit-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur son parchemin.

Le reste de la séance se passa en silence, et Severus aurait tout oublié si, le dimanche suivant, dans la soirée, Lucius n'était pas monté à la tribune de la Cour des Serpentards.

- Demain commence la semaine des examens, fit-il. Que ce soit les Buses, les Aspics ou simplement ceux de fin d'année, la Maison Serpentard attend le meilleur de chacun. Si vous voulez prétendre au titre de Défenseur des vraies valeurs sorcières, soyez les meilleurs, montrez au reste de l'Ecole ce qu'est un vrai sorcier.

Severus se sentit mal à l'aise et s'empêcha tant bien que mal de se tortiller pour cacher son trouble. Un vrai sorcier. Comprendre un Sang-Pur.

Lui était un Sang-Mêlé, Lily, fille de moldus, et à eux deux, ils étaient bien meilleurs que la plupart de ses camarades de dortoir, tous issus de familles pures. Malefoy ignorait-il cela ?

Il surprit un regard de Yaxley dans sa direction mais le jeune Serpentard se détourna vite. Severus n'aima pas. Il trouvait ces derniers temps que sa relation avec Yaxley s'était dégradée, si c'était possible, et il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress des examens mais après avoir surpris l'éclat presque mauvais de ses yeux, il se demanda si ce n'était pas autre chose. Il savait très bien que Yaxley était loin d'être aussi bon que lui, malgré son ascendance pure.

Et si c'était cela ?

Severus reporta son attention sur son Préfet, dont l'aura était troublante tant elle était captivante, effaçant la personnalité du Préfet-en-Chef, pourtant plus âgé, et se posa la question de savoir quelle était la part de vérité dans le discours de l'Héritier Malefoy.

La semaine d'examens passa, rythmée par un froid que Remus avait jeté bien malgré lui lorsqu'il avait annoncé, mardi soir, qu'il partirait de Poudlard dans l'après-midi du lundi suivant pour aller voir sa mère, et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

- Mais… s'était étonné Peter – et avec raison, Remus devait le reconnaître – tu ne peux pas attendre la toute fin de l'année avant d'aller la voir ?

Et il avait dû s'embarquer dans un mensonge encore plus gros, mais qui tenait, car le mercredi matin, James avait troqué son air contrarié pour ne se préoccuper que de son examen de Potions qu'il savait être son point faible, et le tout fut oublié.

Le vendredi soir, une fête fut organisée par les Préfets pour célébrer la fin des examens, qui se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Samedi matin fut donc une grasse, bien grasse matinée, que Sirius aurait bien prolongée jusqu'à midi. Mais un bruit de papier froissé près de son oreille le tira de son sommeil et ce fut les yeux vitreux qu'il vit Star, le rat de Peter, furetant du museau dans un paquet de bonbons vide qu'il avait laissé traîné sur son oreiller.

- Va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en le poussant gentiment du doigt. Tu fais trop de bruit. Va voir Peter. Ou James, si tu veux, il est plus près…

Mais le rat s'agrippa de ses griffes au tissu de l'oreiller, donnant ainsi l'impression de refuser de partir. Sirius ne pouvait l'en blâmer. C'était un oreiller très confortable.

Il fixa Star encore quelques secondes, ce qui acheva de le réveiller, puis porta son regard sur le dortoir. Tout était calme. Avisant le lit de James, il eut soudain une idée. Il prit Star dans une main, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles dans l'autre et sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers celui de James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain Remus en se redressant de ses propres coussins.

- Chut ! Tu vas voir…

Il posa Star sur son épaule et le laissa renifler son oreille tandis qu'il ouvrait le paquet, puis souleva les draps de James et glissa dans leur chaleur une grenouille chocolatée. Il tendit ensuite le bras et posa sa main à plat sur le matelas. Le rat descendit alors le long de la manche et se faufila sous la couverture en quête de sa gâterie.

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était levé et approché à son tour, la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. D'un signe des doigts, Sirius lui fit signe de se reculer, et tous deux attendirent dans un silence parfait la réaction en chaîne.

James commença par remuer, s'entortillant un peu plus dans les draps, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de crier de surprise. De concert, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier, tandis que James hurlait :

- Je vous déteste !

Le lundi suivant, bien qu'il eût le cœur gros de devoir encore une fois mentir à ses amis, ce fut avec un sourire que Remus se rendit chez Hagrid qui l'attendait. Devisant gaiement sur la fin des examens et l'été qui était enfin de retour, ils marchèrent longtemps entre les arbres, avant d'arriver dans une clairière tapissée de mousse et doucement éclairée par le soleil dont les rayons tombaient en cordes d'or entre les branches à nouveau chargées de feuilles. S'y ébattaient deux licornes et leurs poulains.

- Pourquoi ils sont gris ? murmura Remus au Garde-Chasse qui déposait son matériel avec soin sur une pierre plate. Et pourquoi ils n'ont pas de cornes ?

- Ils deviendront blanc en grandissant, expliqua son guide. Et la corne poussera plus tard. Tu restes ici, d'accord ? Ne t'approche pas, sinon, tu risques de te faire attaquer.

Remus hocha vigoureusement et s'installa entre les racines d'un arbre pour observer Hagrid œuvrer. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il fut pourtant interrompu dans sa contemplation par un bruit sourd sur le tapis d'humus de la Forêt. Portant son regard sur l'espace entre les arbres, il ne vit rien de prime abord, mais le bruit sourd allait en s'approchant. Ce fut alors qu'apparut la créature la plus fantastique que Remus eût jamais vue. De la tête jusqu'à la taille, c'était un jeune garçon, comme lui, mais ensuite, c'était le corps d'un cheval à la robe alezane. Les cheveux et la queue de couleur crème paraissaient presque dorés dans la lumière estivale et Remus resta abasourdi, incapable de bouger, ni même de fermer la bouche.

La créature resta derrière un buisson et l'observa, à la fois curieuse et timide. Remus lança un regard à Hagrid qui, au loin, semblait toujours occupé, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'apparition et murmura, tout aussi intimidé :

- Bonjour.

La créature tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours, puis risqua un sabot en avant en demandant :

- Tu es un élève de Poudlard ?

Remus hocha la tête, puis osa timidement, après un silence :

- Vous êtes un centaure ?

- Oui.

Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur Hagrid. Après un moment, cependant, le centaure s'avança davantage vers lui et reprit :

- Tu es Celui que la Lune gouverne.

Ca ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Celui que la Lune gouverne… Le cœur de Remus se serra douloureusement à ce rappel et à nouveau, il hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge.

La créature fantastique le fixa alors, et ses yeux ambrés aux larges pupilles rendaient son regard presque hypnotique.

- Les étoiles disent que ton arrivée précède les heures sombres… Mais qu'il y aura aussi des jours heureux. La Lune perdra son prisonnier, puis le reprendra.

- Mais… souffla Remus, interloqué. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le centaure eut un mouvement qui pouvait s'apparenter à un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est ce que les étoiles disent.

- Mais comment les étoiles peuvent-elle dire quelque chose ? s'exclama-t-il, oublieux de sa timidité. Et puis, c'est quoi les heures sombres ? Et le prisonnier de la Lune, est-ce que c'est moi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, répondit l'autre, marquant son impatience d'un coup de sabot sur le sol. Les étoiles parlent aux centaures, ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Est-ce que c'est comme la divination ? demanda Remus, devenant méfiant.

Le centaure eut ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un reniflement méprisant.

- La divination, c'est pour les humains. Nous, ce sont les grandes lignes qui nous intéressent.

- Remus ? appela alors Hagrid.

La créature sursauta puis fit un rapide salut avant de bondir par-dessus le buisson et de disparaître entre les arbres.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Hagrid.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Hagrid, je crois qu'il a fait une prédiction !

- Oh, tu sais, les centaures… Ils en font tout le temps, c'est dans leur nature. Si j'étais toi, je n'y prêterai pas attention.

- Ah bon ?

Il était déçu. Ces paroles lui avaient plu, il aimait cette idée de la Lune perdant son prisonnier. Parce que oui, il se sentait prisonnier de l'astre blafard. C'était une jolie idée à invoquer avant de perdre conscience, ce soir-là.

Tandis que Remus passait son après-midi dans la Forêt, Parisi fit une annonce des plus surprenantes à la fin de son cours.

- Je dois vous dire, commença-t-il, que je ne reprendrai pas mon poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'an prochain.

Un murmure parcourut les tables mais il éleva la main pour l'arrêter et reprit d'un ton solennel :

- J'ai été accepté comme chercheur au Département des Mystères.

Sirius ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans cette annonce, mais il vit James se pencher à l'oreille de Peter pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- C'est quoi, le Département des Mystères ? chuchota Driana.

- Cette année passée avec vous, continuait le Professeur, a été enrichissante, à plusieurs niveaux. Et c'est fort de cette expérience que j'irai travailler au Ministère. Peut-être que dans quelques années, j'y retrouverai un ou deux d'entre vous. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes vacances, et de réussir votre scolarité à Poudlard.

Cette annonce fut saluée d'applaudissements, puis les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre à leur cours suivant. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, Sirius surprit une remarque de Margaret.

- Ça, je suis sûre que c'est la malédiction !

- Quelle malédiction ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit alors James. Aucun prof de DCFM n'est resté plus d'une année.

- Mais ce n'est pas une malédiction, s'insurgea Driana. Il va travailler au Ministère !

- Il n'empêche, il ne sera resté qu'un an, remarqua Peter. Comme tous les autres.

- C'est dommage qu'il s'en aille, dit doucement Lily. Je l'aimais bien, moi.

- C'est parce qu'il ne t'a jamais mise en retenue, répliqua Driana.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. McGonagall m'a mis en retenue, et je l'aime bien quand même.

Driana fit la moue, tandis que James répliquait :

- Oui mais toi, c'était mérité. Après tout, tu étais dehors après le couvre-feu…

Lily rougit, sentant la colère et la honte l'envahir à nouveau, et lança, plus vertement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Celle de Driana aussi !

- Hey ! C'était la faute de Sirius !

Le concerné eut un sourire, et l'échange s'arrêta là, car ils venaient d'entrer en cours de Sortilèges.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans leur dortoir et que Peter nourrissait son rat à l'aide de boules de mie fabriquées pendant le dîner, le sujet de Remus mis sous silence depuis le mercredi précédent revint sur le tapis, alors que James, occupé à ranger ses affaires, mettait la main sur la cape d'invisibilité.

- Les parents de Remus exagèrent, dit-il tout de go. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que leurs enfants reviennent avant d'envoyer leur mère à Saint-Mangouste ?

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on avait prévu de sortir ce soir, remarqua machinalement Sirius en tendant à son tour une boule de mie à Star.

James grogna et reprit :

- En plus, c'est la pleine lune, les couloirs doivent être éclairés comme en plein jour.

Peter leva brusquement les yeux vers la fenêtre et regarda la Lune qui s'élevait lentement au-dessus du parc, tandis que les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

- J'avais oublié que c'était ce soir, dit-il doucement en revenant à son rat. Tu as raison, ça doit être génial de se balader avec cette lumière.

- Hein que j'ai raison ! s'exclama James.

Il fit jouer la cape d'invisibilité entre ses doigts, et murmura :

- Vous ne voulez pas y aller quand même ?

Sirius, jusqu'à lors distrait, releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- T'es sérieux ? On a dit qu'on irait avec Remus !

- On n'aura qu'à y retourner avec lui, gémit James avec une moue enfantine. On avait dit qu'on irait ce soir.

Sirius le fixa, secouant lentement la tête, puis se tourna vers Peter, dont l'attitude expectative le surprit.

- Tu veux aussi y aller ? demanda-t-il.

Peter regarda James, dont la mine suppliante ne lui était pas inconnue, puis regarda Sirius.

- Ben…

- Allez, Sirius, ajouta James d'un ton persuasif.

Sirius se sentit fléchir mais une leçon de son père lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

"Ne donne pas ta parole trop vite, Sirius, car alors tu seras obligé de la respecter. La parole d'un Héritier est sacrée, elle engage l'honneur de la famille. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de respecter ton engagement, alors ne fais pas de promesse explicite."

Sirius avait promis. "Promis, Remus, on t'attendra" avait-il dit avec légèreté. Il mesurait à présent la force de sa déclaration.

- Non, fit-il en croisant les bras. J'ai promis à Remus. Allez-y si ça vous chante, mais moi, je reste ici.

James observa ce Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qui le fixait avec cet air supérieur et aristocratique, et dont les yeux étincelaient de la droiture de son engagement. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Son ami avait raison. Ils avaient dit qu'ils iraient tous les quatre, il fallait juste qu'il prît son mal en patience.

Les joues rougissantes, il plia sa cape avec application et la remit dans sa malle.

- Ne le dis pas à Remus, murmura-t-il plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher.

Souriant, Sirius fit un signe de croix sur son cœur et souffla la bougie.

oOoOoOo

Près d'un mois après l'avoir découvert, les quatre Gryffondors étaient de nouveau sur le palier de "l'escalier secret de la Volière" comme ils s'étaient décidés à l'appeler, même si en soi, l'escalier n'avait rien de secret, il n'était juste plus utilisé.

- Bon, fit James. On fait comme on a dit. Sirius, tu tapes sur la poignée, Remus et moi, on attrape les fleurs, et toi, Peter, tu ouvres la porte.

Peter déglutit et essuya ses paumes moites sur son pull en hochant la tête.

Une expression déterminée sur le visage, Sirius sortit sa baguette, s'avança d'un pas et étendit le bras, tandis que James et Remus venaient se placer de chaque coté de la porte. Comme au ralenti, la baguette s'abaissa et vint frapper le métal d'un coup sec.

Rien ne se passa.

Sirius frappa alors plus fort, plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? s'impatienta James.

Tous trois se reculèrent et vinrent former un cercle avec Peter.

- Si tu tapes dessus en disant _Alohomora_, tu penses que ça peut marcher ? proposa Remus.

- Je peux essayer, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Ils se replacèrent comme précédemment mais encore une fois, cette tentative ne donna aucun résultat.

La déception commença à s'installer. Aucun ne s'était imaginé que leur plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

- Peut-être… murmura soudain Peter, peut-être qu'il faut la toucher pour de vrai.

- Comment ça ? demanda James.

- Ben… La dernière fois, Sirius a vraiment essayé d'ouvrir la porte.

- Hors de question que je me fasse mordre une nouvelle fois ! s'exclama le concerné.

- Shhh… siffla Remus en portant son regard vers le haut de l'escalier, puis vers le bas qui s'enfonçait dans le noir malgré la lueur de leurs trois _Lumos_. Aucun son n'arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et il relâcha la tension de ses épaules.

- Peter n'a peut-être pas tort, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Peut-être qu'il faut qu'une main se pose sur la poignée pour la faire réagir.

- Comment on fait alors ? voulut savoir James. On ne va pas se faire mordre volontairement quand même.

Remus regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution, puis avisa le pull de Peter.

- Donne-moi ton pull, fit-il à son ami.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'enroule ma main dedans, comme ça, quand la fleur attaquera, elle mordra le pull et pas ma main.

- Mais ça va le déchirer ! protesta Peter.

- C'est ça ou retourner à la Tour pour chercher une écharpe, remarqua Sirius.

- On pourrait aussi prendre le tien, s'échauffa Peter. On pourra le remplacer en moins de deux, alors que moi, je devrai le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop petit. Je ne veux pas me balader avec un pull déchiré sur le dos !

- Shhh, répéta Remus.

- D'accord, on prend le mien, concéda Sirius en retirant son lainage. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ouvre la porte.

- Moi, je vais le faire, trancha James.

Il saisit le vêtement et enroula sa main dedans, avant de prendre une grosse respiration.

- J'espère que Mme Pomfresh ne dort pas encore, chuchota-t-il en s'avançant.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poignée.

Le cri de fureur métallique retentit, les deux boutons de fleurs s'élevèrent, s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent violemment dans les mailles de laine. Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent, saisirent chacun une corolle comme convenu, l'étau sur la main de James se desserra et il put actionner la poignée.

Un appel d'air se produisit, faisant s'envoler la poussière.

- Peter, viens m'aider à pousser, souffla James, s'arc-boutant contre le panneau de bois.

Son ami vint le rejoindre et sous leurs efforts conjugués, la porte s'ouvrit suffisamment pour laisser le passage à une personne, faisant grincer les gonds rouillés par le temps.

Peter s'engouffra en premier, suivi par James qui lâcha la poignée, puis Sirius et Remus se consultèrent du regard avant de laisser de concert les deux fleurs qui claquèrent dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner s'enrouler sur la poignée d'argent. La surveillant du coin de l'œil, tout deux entrèrent à leur tour.

- On la ferme ? demanda Sirius.

- Surtout pas ! On en a besoin pour retrouver la sortie.

- On risque de se faire prendre, avança Peter.

- Ça vaudra mieux que d'être coincé ici, répliqua Remus.

- C'est pas sûr… murmura James.

Les trois autres portèrent alors leur attention sur ce qui les entourait.

C'était bien sûr la nuit, mais les feuilles des arbres immenses qui les entouraient brillaient sous la lumière argentée d'un ciel artificiel fort semblable à celui de la Grande Salle, dépourvu de nuages, et dévoilaient un sol recouvert de mousse et de fleurs blanches, ainsi que trois sentiers pointant chacun dans une direction différente. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais ce n'était pas le silence de pierre du Château, c'était plutôt celui de la nature endormie.

Pendant un temps, les quatre Gryffondor se tinrent cois, puis Sirius éclata soudain de rire.

- Souhaitons-nous la bienvenue à Brocéliande ! s'exclama-t-il. Par où on commence ?

- Est-ce que je prends des notes ? demanda Peter.

- Pas la peine, fit James. C'est un lieu de plaisance, tu te rappelles ? Je ne pense pas qu'on va se perdre. On prend celui du milieu ?

Tous donnèrent leur assentiment et ils s'engagèrent lentement sur le sentier central, attentifs à ce qui les entourait.

Le silence disparaissait peu à peu pour être remplacé par une multitude de discrets bruits nocturnes. Peter aperçut un écureuil les observant depuis une branche, Sirius baissa les yeux devant le regard olympien d'une chouette, et James trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur les ornières du chemin depuis longtemps inutilisé, tandis que Remus restait contemplatif et silencieux.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à une clairière, qui lui rappela celle qu'il avait vue en début de semaine, même si celle-ci était traversée par un ruisseau semblable à un serpent argenté, s'échappant d'un bassin constitué par une chute d'eau s'écoulant le long d'une paroi rocheuse. Non loin d'eux se trouvait un banc de pierre usé et recouvert de mousse, et au moins cinq nouveaux sentiers semblaient disparaître entre les troncs des arbres.

Devant la multitude de choix qui s'offrait à eux, les quatre Gryffondors ne purent empêcher l'excitation de les envahir, sachant parfaitement qu'explorer cette petite merveille leur prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils trouvèrent d'autre clairières, plus petites, d'autres bancs de pierre, qui semblaient jalonner les sentiers à intervalles réguliers, un bassin artificiel duquel ils s'éloignèrent après que Peter jura y avoir vu un visage de femme, mais leur plus grande découverte les plongea tous quatre dans une profonde réflexion.

A la croisée de trois chemins se dressait un immense chêne, dont les racines venaient s'enrouler autour d'une pierre grise. En s'approchant de l'arbre, ils virent que dans la roche était plantée une lame d'acier. Personne n'osa formuler d'hypothèse mais lorsque Remus alla déchiffrer, avec difficulté, le mot _Caledfwlch_ gravé dans le métal, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'eux, semblable à celui qui se crée lorsque l'on regarde un bassin d'eau claire dont le fond est à trois mètres de profondeur et qui pourtant semble tellement plus proche. (1)

Une porte d'histoire s'ouvrait, faisant miroiter ses mystères et personne n'osa la refermer tout de suite. Il paraissait presque irrespectueux de s'en aller. Ce ne fut que lorsque le chant d'un oiseau se fit entendre que le charme de l'instant se rompit et qu'ils osèrent poursuivre leur exploration. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se jurer de n'en parler à personne.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs lits, l'aube était en chemin. Plus tard, alors que tout Poudlard était dans le train pour Londres, Driana s'étonna de voir quatre des élèves les plus actifs profondément endormis sur leurs banquettes. Lorsque Margaret lui suggéra qu'ils allaient peut-être ne jamais se réveiller, elle soupira et retourna à sa bataille explosive avec Lizzie.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta le long du quai, les quatre Gryffondors étaient de nouveau sur pied.

- Je vous écrirai, dit James en rassemblant ses affaires. Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, il y a plein de choses à faire. Pas vrai Peter ?

- Si, répliqua l'interpellé sans déborder d'enthousiasme.

Il aimait beaucoup Remus et Sirius, mais Godric's Hollow était pour lui son terrain de jeu privilégié avec James et il se demandait ce qui se passerait une fois que les deux autres les rejoindraient.

- Pas au mois de juillet, fit Sirius. Je serai en France. Mais au mois d'août, pas de problème !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai, chacun à retrouver sa famille. Peter se demanda brièvement ce que la mère de Remus faisait là mais lorsque la sienne le prit dans ses bras, ce détail passa à la trappe, surtout lorsque James lui cria, avant de disparaître :

- A demain, Peter !

Les vacances commençaient peut-être, mais ça, ça ne changerait pas. James serait toujours là.

* * *

(1) En ce qui concerne cette épée dont le nom vous dit sans doute quelque chose, nous précisons pour les puristes que nous avons choisi la tradition galloise plutôt que latine.

Et cela me permet une transition parfait pour vous parler de mon nouveau joujou : ceux qui passent par mon profil ont dû le voir, j'ai désormais un compte LJ. J'y parle entre autres des Chroniques, le billet d'aujourd'hui traitant de la genèse de cette fic. Vous êtes donc invités à y faire un tour si ça vous intéresse, et vous pouvez me demander, en review ou autre, si vous souhaitez des articles sur tel ou tel point de notre histoire. Je prévoie en particulier de donner des détails sur nos persos, etc, donc dites-moi si ça vous intéresse et/ou si vous voulez voir tel ou tel aspect être développé. Vous pouvez aussi commenter sur LJ, même sans y être inscrits.

Enfin bref, voilà le moment où je vous fais un grand sourire en demandant une review... XD


	12. Virée à deux ou plus

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heures !

Merci à nos adorables lecteurs toujours fidèles au poste, les anonymes comme les bavards... Merci à **Oceanna, Clodina, Miliampere, Mebahiah, Aria, DameLicorne, Fenice, laSilvana, Cat **et enfin** Niris** pour leurs commentaires fort appréciés.

Hélas, hélas, je n'aurais pas eu l'imagination de créer tout ce monde moi-même... Je ne fais que l'emprunter...

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

* * *

**Virée à deux (ou plus)**

Sirius attendait. Depuis trois jours, il allait au bord de la falaise faire face à la ville de pierre, le visage levé vers le ciel, espérant que les nuages allaient exploser et déverser un torrent d'eau sur la vallée. Parce qu'il faisait bien trop chaud à Rocamadour.

En Angleterre, il n'avait jamais connu ça, une telle lourdeur, un tel poids sur ses nerfs et sa peau, qui frisait l'insupportable.

Mais ce jour-là, le vent s'était levé, le ciel s'était brusquement assombri, rassemblant les nuages en une immense masse aussi imposante qu'une montagne, et appelait la pluie.

- Sirius, j'ai soif, fit la voix de Regulus dans son dos.

Son frère était resté prudemment en arrière, n'osant pas s'approcher du bord de la falaise. « Poule mouillée, » avait dit Sirius.

- Bientôt, le sermonna-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, quand même.

- Kreatur a dit qu'il me ferait de la compote de pomme, murmura encore Regulus et Sirius grimaça.

L'intérêt que son frère portait à l'elfe de maison qu'on leur avait assigné le dépassait. Lui-même ne témoignait que peu d'intérêt pour la créature, dont la servilité teintée d'arrogance l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Le vent se fit plus fort, faisant chuinter les herbes brulées par le soleil et Sirius eut un soupir d'impatience. Une goutte tomba brusquement sur son nez, une autre sur sa joue, une autre encore sur le sommet de son crâne. Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors et les nuages lâchèrent leurs eaux, comme si l'éclair blanc qui avait suivi le roulement avait percé leur masse, à la manière d'un couteau éventrant une outre. Ecartant les bras, Sirius éclata de rire, savourant avec bonheur cette pluie rafraichissante qui trempait ses vêtements.

Il fallut que Regulus éternuât pour qu'il se rappelât la présence de son frère. Lui-même n'avait plus si chaud, dans sa chemise mouillée.

- On peut rentrer, maintenant ? murmura son cadet. On dirait qu'il fait nuit.

- Oui, fit enfin Sirius. On fait la course ?

- Non, bouda Regulus en commençant à marcher. Tu gagnes toujours.

- On n'a qu'à faire le concours de celui qui marche le plus lentement alors, proposa Sirius.

Regulus acquiesça à cette initiative et pendant cinq minutes, tous deux marchèrent le plus lentement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendît compte que plus ils marcheraient longtemps, plus ils seraient mouillés.

- T'es pas drôle ! s'exclama Regulus, des larmes d'énervement dans la voix. Je veux rentrer !

- Le dernier arrivé a perdu ! cria alors Sirius en s'élançant vers l'avant.

- Mais… c'est pas juste ! protesta son frère en l'imitant cependant.

Ils coururent quelques minutes, puis le bruit d'une chute se fit entendre dans le dos de Sirius. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Regulus n'était plus en vue.

Un souffle de panique tempêta alors à ses oreilles, lui faisant oublier l'orage et la pluie, le vent et le froid.

- Regulus ! hurla-t-il par-dessus le tonnerre.

Il commença à revenir sur ses pas, repoussant les herbes hautes sur son passage, et maudissant son désir de faire la course.

Le temps que mit son frère à lui répondre lui parut interminable mais enfin, le faible écho de la voix de Regulus lui parvint, en même temps qu'il saisissait le mouvement de sa main dépassant à peine les hauteurs des herbes.

- Je suis coincé ! l'informa-t-il lorsque Sirius arriva à sa hauteur. Y avait un trou.

En effet, la jambe de Regulus était enfoncée jusqu'au genou dans ce qui semblait être le terrier d'une créature quelconque. Sirius saisit l'articulation et la tira à lui, sans parvenir à un résultat. Regulus commença à pleurnicher et lui imaginait déjà les remontrances de sa mère, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Finalement, il décida, après plusieurs autres essais infructueux, d'aller se placer dans le dos de son frère pour glisser ses bras sous ses aisselles et ainsi le tirer vers le haut. Le procédé s'avéra efficace, même si tous deux tombèrent à la renverse une fois la jambe libérée. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, écorchés et douloureux, malheureux sous la pluie diluvienne. Le jeu avait fait place à la peur et celle-ci ne se laisserait pas déloger tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés. Sans rien dire, Sirius prit la main de Regulus et les deux frères marchèrent vers la silhouette du manoir qui s'élevait à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux.

Sachant parfaitement que les adultes étaient probablement dans le salon ou la bibliothèque, Sirius choisit de passer par la cuisine et le garde-manger où il savait que Kreatur s'occuperait d'abord de Regulus avant d'aller prévenir sa maitresse, ce qui laisserait quelque temps à l'Héritier pour préparer sa défense. En voyant l'état de ses « jeunes maîtres, » Kreatur ne put s'empêcher de partir en diatribe contre Sirius qui avait entraîné son « gentil frère » dans les ennuis, mais ce dernier l'ignora, se concentrant sur le goût de la compote que l'elfe avait d'autorité glissée dans ses mains après l'avoir installé sur un tabouret.

Il fallait l'admettre, elle était très bonne, lui rappelant un peu les desserts servis à la Grande Table de Poudlard, et cette pensée dirigea les suivantes vers ses trois amis, restés en Angleterre, là où le temps était plus clément.

oOoOoOoOo

Perplexes, Lily et Severus contemplaient la bouillie grumeleuse qui remplissait leur chaudron.

- Ça ne va pas, conclut Severus tandis que Lily faisait des efforts pour ne pas rire, pinçant ses lèvres à leur faire perdre leurs couleurs. On dirait du ciment.

- Mmm mmm, fit Lily en hochant la tête.

Avec un air de dignité blessée, il la toisa et se voulut sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! On aurait pu faire exploser le chaudron.

Lily avait atteint ses dernières limites et cessa de prétendre quoi que ce fût, il fallut donc que Severus attendît qu'elle se calmât pour espérer remettre un peu de sérieux dans un travail pratique dont même le nom prêtait à rire.

_Potion pour une laine sans accro. Reproduisez chez vous la douceur d'un pull de grand tricoteur_.

La raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient choisie n'était pas la découverte chez l'un ou l'autre d'une passion inattendue pour le tricot, elle était en réalité bien plus triviale et concernait la liste des ingrédients qu'Eileen avait mis à leur disposition en début de vacances.

- J'ai ces choses-là qui trainent dans mes placards, amusez-vous avec et ne me dérangez pas, avait-elle dit avec un geste impatient de la main.

L'ennui était que « ces choses-là » trainaient en réalité depuis bien longtemps dans les placards, et beaucoup avaient dépassé la date limite de fraicheur, pour le dire avec délicatesse. En avait résulté une potion contre le lierre qui s'était évaporée dès qu'ils avaient ajouté la poudre de noyau d'avocat, une autre pour faire sécher des pissenlits qui avaient réduit les fleurs à l'état de boutons rabougris à l'odeur d'oignon pourri, et enfin celle-ci, dont le résultat n'était guère plus brillant.

- Je ne vois pas comment, dit enfin Lily après avoir repris son souffle. Aucun ingrédient n'est explosif, et aucune combinaison non plus. Du moins, elles ne font pas partie de la liste que Slughorn nous a donnée.

- On n'en sait rien, rétorqua Severus. Les ingrédients de la liste ne sont pas supposés être périmés depuis dix ans.

- Pourquoi ta mère a gardé tout cela ? voulut savoir Lily.

- J'en sais rien. Ça peut toujours être utile un jour, non ?

- Ben…jusqu'à présent, on s'amuse plutôt bien, reconnut-elle.

- On va s'amuser aussi à nettoyer ce chaudron…soupira-t-il.

- Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un sort quelque part pour ça. Slughorn nettoie les chaudrons d'un coup de baguette, lui.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans le livre de première année. Et ma mère n'a pas encore acheté celui de deuxième.

- La mienne non plus. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble ? Ma mère n'est pas sûre de pouvoir y retourner sans un vrai sorcier.

- Tu es une vraie sorcière, fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux dire, un sorcier diplômé.

Ils contemplèrent à nouveau le chaudron. La perspective de le nettoyer avait ôté à Lily toute envie de rire.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on va devoir utiliser des cuillères pour ça quand même ! fit-elle soudain. Et dans les livres de ta mère ?

- Je ne vais pas aller fouiller dans les affaires de ma mère, s'insurgea aussitôt son ami. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu consulter un livre sans sa permission, elle m'a tiré l'oreille et m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pendant trois jours.

Et, comme une confirmation de l'humiliation, il se frotta machinalement l'oreille droite. Lily poussa un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On va creuser un trou dans le jardin, fit Severus sur un ton découragé. Et on va le vider à la cuillère.

Lily poussa un grognement mais ne dit rien, tous deux empoignèrent l'anse et sortirent dans le petit jardin mal entretenu de la maison des Rogue. Le long du mur, quelques outils étaient alignés, qu'Eileen utilisaient principalement pour prendre soin de son potager où elle cultivait la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires à son passe-temps.

Le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon lorsque leur besogne fut achevée et Lily s'inquiéta de la réaction de ses parents. Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en fût mais en même temps, il savait que son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle le rencontrât.

C'était déjà trop tard, la porte principale venait de claquer et la voix rauque et grondante de Tobias, si utile pour donner des ordres sur les docks, retentit dans l'entrée, en complet décalage avec l'atmosphère tranquille qui régnait jusqu'à lors dans la maison.

- Eileen ? Eileen ! Ou es-tu ?

- C'est ton papa ? demanda Lily d'un ton curieux.

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré, fit-elle, toujours curieuse.

Et avant qu'il ne pût la retenir, elle rentrait à l'intérieur.

Rien n'avait préparé Lily à cette silhouette immense assombrissant le couloir, ni à cette figure rouge et méchante.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, eut-elle cependant le courage de formuler, tandis que Severus arrivait derrière elle.

- Et qui tu es, toi ? fit-il d'une voix bourrue avant d'enchainer sans attendre de réponse :

- Sev', où est ta mère ? Encore dans son atelier, je parie ?

- Je suis là, pas besoin de crier, fit Eileen en apparaissant dans la cage d'escalier, fière et altière malgré la pauvreté de sa tenue.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Tobias, tu serais gentil d'attendre que notre invitée soit partie, répliqua Eileen d'un ton froid en montrant Lily du menton.

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Tu ne voudrais pas lui sortir l'argenterie, tant que tu y es ? Enfin, si on en avait…

Et il éclata d'un rire gras. Lily lança un regard perplexe à Severus qui ne put qu'hocher les épaules d'un air gêné.

- Je lui sortirais les coupes de cristal si je pouvais ! rétorqua Eileen d'un ton venimeux. C'est une sorcière et à ce titre, elle a droit à des égards.

- A plus d'égards que moi ? gronda Tobias.

- Va-t-en, souffla Severus à Lily.

- Mais, Sev'… murmura son amie.

- Va-t-en, je te dis !

Souple comme un chat, Lily se faufila contre le mur et se propulsa dans la rue, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes. Severus referma la porte et les ténèbres naissantes tombèrent sur la ruelle. Au bord des larmes, elle fixa le battant de bois, attendant désespérément que quelque chose se passât.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'elle rentrât chez elle, on commençait à la regarder bizarrement dans la rue. Elle se mit donc en marche d'un pas vif, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine en une veine tentative pour se protéger.

Se protéger de quoi exactement ?

Elle atteignit une autre rue, puis commença à longer le parc.

- Lily ! entendit-elle soudain hurler.

Jusqu'à lors le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, elle releva brusquement sa tête et vit Petunia courir vers elle, en colère :

- Ou étais-tu ? Maman m'a envoyé te chercher ! Tu trainais encore avec lui, hein ! T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

- Petunia… murmura Lily avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Désarçonnée, sa sœur ne sut pas quoi faire pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ouvrît les bras pour lui offrir refuge.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Lily ? Il t'a fait mal ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, renifla Lily.

- D'accord, d'accord, on rentre.

Petunia lui saisit la main et toutes deux prirent le chemin du retour. Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily parvint à expliquer que, bien qu'il ne lui eût à proprement parler rien fait, le père de Severus l'avait terrorisé, et il fallut que sa mère lui lût trois histoires, la tête de sa fille posée sur les genoux, pour que cette dernière parvînt enfin à trouver le sommeil, partageant pour la première fois depuis longtemps son lit avec sa sœur.

Le lendemain, Rose Evans décida de passer la journée avec ses filles et les emmena toutes les deux à la City où les produits de la consommation naissante entrainèrent leur esprits enfantins loin des lueurs glauques de la famille Rogue.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était officiel, Remus n'aimait pas Daniel Powelt.

Bien sûr, il était sympathique et charmant, intelligent et généreux. Mais il manquait singulièrement de discrétion et pour quelqu'un comme Remus, dont cette qualité était devenu au fil du temps un mode de vie, c'était plus qu'ennuyant.

Persephon, ne pouvant décemment plus prétendre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, avait résolu de l'inviter chez eux pendant les vacances, afin de le présenter officiellement à tout le monde, et notamment à ses parents, qui étaient à présent sous le charme. Il avait complimenté Tallis, fait quelques bonnes blagues avec Patrick, auxquelles Cassy s'était mêlée, et s'employait à présent à développer ses liens avec Remus, qui n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient si le Serdaigle s'était adressé à lui autrement que sur ce ton qu'il jugeait condescendant.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour aller te promener tout seul ? avait-il demandé un après-midi. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux que ta viande ne soit pas plus cuite ? avait-il voulu savoir un soir, quand son père avait déposé dans son assiette un beefsteak saignant.

- Il est tard, Remus, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas finir ton livre demain matin ?

Tu es sûr, tu es sûr, tu es sûr… Tout le temps, à tout moment. La formule ne changeait pas, et c'était exaspérant. Oh, il était assez certain que Daniel ne pensait pas à mal, mais il aurait souhaité qu'un garçon de cinq ans son ainé le traitât moins comme un enfant. Après tout, quand il le comparait à son père, Daniel paraissait très jeune, presque trop à ses yeux.

On était mercredi soir, et pendant les vacances, c'était le soir où la famille se rassemblait pour jouer aux jeux de société, autant sorcier que moldu. Persephon était dehors sur la terrasse, avec Daniel, à rire en regardant le ciel. Remus n'eut pas grand scrupule à aller les déranger. Les gloussements de sa sœur l'énervaient aussi, surtout que d'habitude, elle ne riait pas ainsi.

- On est prêt, dit-il en surgissant volontairement sur leur droite et faisait sursauter le couple. Vous venez ?

Les deux amoureux se consultèrent du regard puis Persephon dit doucement :

- En fait, on pensait aller se promener, il fait bon et il n'y a pas de nuages…

- Mais… c'est mercredi soir, fit Remus avec une moue.

- Je jouerai la semaine prochaine, répliqua-t-elle en se levant, imitée par Daniel.

Le couple s'éloigna alors dans la pénombre, et Remus sentit son poult s'accélérer. La semaine suivante, il n'y aurait pas de soirée de jeux, car la semaine suivante, le mercredi soir serait tout occupé par la pleine lune. Et Persephon l'avait oublié.

Il retourna dans le salon, où l'attendaient ses parents et Cassy, avec le vague sentiment d'avoir été trahi.

oOoOoOoOo

Les adieux s'éternisaient, et James s'ennuyait. C'était des embrassades, des tapes sur les épaules, des sourires et des accolades à n'en plus finir. Lui avait déjà dit au revoir à ses trois cousins, et ça n'avait pas pris si longtemps !

Enfin, le premier cousin de sa mère transplana, avec sa famille, mais il fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que sa sœur ne le suivît. Le hall d'entrée fut finalement vide et James ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il imita ses parents et alla dans le salon, où Farfadet s'activait avec diligence à nettoyer le thé que tout le monde avait pris avant le départ. Encore quelque chose qui lui paraissait inutile.

Pas tant que ça, finalement, puisqu'il réussit à subtiliser un morceau de sucre qu'il croqua avec délice avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la cheminée où un feu ronflait pou chasser tant bien que mal l'humidité qui s'était installée après un week-end pluvieux.

- James, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas bon pour tes dents ! lui fit savoir sa mère.

- C'est bon pour la langue, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

- Méfie-toi ! Je pourrais bien finir par t'y appliquer un sort savonneux ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question à ta tante ce matin ?

- Quoi, ce n'était pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, James. On ne pose pas ce genre de questions.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si ce que j'ai demandé est vrai ?

- James, fit soudain son père. On ne demande pas à une femme les raisons de son divorce. C'est incorrect, ça la met mal à l'aise, et tu ne souhaites pas mettre une jolie femme mal à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tante Lucy n'est pas si jolie… tenta James. Et puis, ça fait si longtemps… je n'étais même pas né !

- Raison de plus ! Ce n'est pas une jolie histoire et elle ne veut pas s'en rappeler, alors la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui, papa, fit James avec un hochement de tête contrit.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence, sachant parfaitement que s'il y avait des chances pour que sa requête fût prise en compte, elles augmenteraient avec son temps d'attente.

- Vous aviez dit que je pourrais inviter Sirius et Remus quand mes cousins seront partis, dit-il enfin sur un ton nonchalant, sans les regarder.

- Cet enfant a trop de mémoire, fit Helen dans un souffle avant de poser un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai que je l'avais dit, oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à les inviter la troisième semaine du mois d'août mais pas avant. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de calme.

- Oui, Maman, fit James avec un sourire de victoire.

Dès le lendemain, il se mit à la tâche, faisant relire ses lettres trois fois avant que sa mère en fût pleinement satisfaite.

Sirius reçut la sienne trois jours plus tard, par un autre jour d'orage. Le hibou qui la lui apporta en avait les plumes toute retournées, il ne prit pas la peine de se restaurer et repartit aussi sec pour l'Angleterre, là où les cieux seraient plus apaisés.

- Qui t'a écrit ? demanda aussitôt sa mère en levant les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Mon ami James, répondit Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la signature.

- L'Héritier des Potter ?

- Oui.

Sa mère eut une moue mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, et Sirius perçut du coin de l'œil son père replier son journal et diriger son attention sur lui.

- Il m'invite à venir chez lui la troisième semaine d'août, lut-il d'un ton calme.

Mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait. Enfin ! Enfin, James l'invitait chez lui. Ça n'aurait jamais été trop tôt car il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce coin perdu de la France.

- Mère, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Oh, elle ne l'était certainement pas, Sirius pouvait le lire sur chacun de ses traits mais si elle restait silencieuse, c'était parce son père aussi était présent. Son père, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu critiquer ses amis. Et il sentait bien que sa chance d'aller rejoindre James dépendait en dernier recours de lui, et non de sa mère.

Il fallut quand même négocier, par courriers interposés, y compris après être rentrés en Angleterre, et puisqu'il s'avéra que Remus ne pourrait pas venir, Némésis autorisa son fils à rester chez les Potter jusqu'à la rentrée, se déchargeant ainsi de la corvée de l'emmener sur le chemin de Traverse elle-même. Sirius sentit que l'argument avait pesé, et il remercia James de l'avoir proposé. Mais cela avait donné de nombreuses remarques dont la nature pouvait être réduite à deux phrases :

- C'est un Héritier, certes, mais ce sont des amoureux des moldus et ils viennent tous de Gryffondor.

- Sirius est à Gryffondor.

Le Gryffondor en question finit toutefois par pouvoir aller chez les Potter, faisant le voyage avec son père, qui avait pris une après-midi de ses obligations pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Les Potter offrirent le thé, comme le voulait les convenances, et les trois adultes eurent des conversations d'adultes, pendant lesquelles Sirius et James s'ennuyèrent comme des pierres. Ce dernier se rendit tout de même compte que sa mère, d'ordinaire dynamique et enjouée, voire bavarde, se taisait la plupart du temps, laissant la parole à Harry et Orion.

Mais plus tard, alors que James faisait visiter son manoir à son ami après le départ de son père, ils perçurent la semi-dispute qui opposa ses parents.

- Helen, tu me mets dans une position délicate. Que je le veuille ou non, Black est incontournable au Ministère, ne serait-ce que par les financements qu'il procure.

- Peu importe ses gallions ! C'est un horrible personnage à l'idéologie nauséabonde et je me demande encore par quels miracles il a accepté que son fils vienne ici ! Par Merlin, des gens comme ça ne devraient même pas être autorisé à avoir des enfants et à leur transmettre des valeurs pareilles.

- Sirius a l'air sympathique. Et tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à son nom pour le juger, Helen.

- Il a onze ans ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait le moindre recul sur ce qu'on lui a inculqué ? Tiens, je te défies de trouver chez Sirius Black le moindre intérêt pour ce qui n'est pas sorcier !

James décida à cet instant qu'ils en avaient assez entendu et conduisit Sirius vers les combles.

La sentence de Helen Potter résonna longtemps dans la tête de Sirius pourtant, d'autant plus que les jours suivants, il fut témoin au quotidien de la relation qu'entretenait James avec ses parents, et dans laquelle il ne se reconnut pas. Helen eut à son égard quelques gestes de tendresse qu'il fut incapable de transposer chez sa propre mère, Harry sollicita son attention pour bons nombres de choses dépourvues de pouvoir magique et il s'imposa le défi personnel de s'y intéresser, ne fût-ce que pour donner tort à Helen.

- La société moldue connaît des transformations radicales ces dernières années, disait le père de James, et ils commencent à nous rattraper dans certains domaines. J'ai appris récemment qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de respirer dans l'espace et qu'ils ont envoyé des hommes sur la Lune !

- Ah ? C'est pas possible ! s'étaient insurgés James et Peter d'une seule voix.

Sirius, lui, était resté silencieux, et avait observé longuement la photo – immobile, certes – qui montrait un drôle de bonhomme tout de blanc vêtu marchant sur un espace complètement désolé, avec le drapeau américain en arrière-plan.

Aller sur la Lune…

Le lendemain soir suivant, lui et James allèrent rejoindre en cachette Peter au sommet de la colline et pendant qu'ils attendaient leur ami, Sirius leva la tête vers l'astre rond et brillant dans le ciel étoilé, étant bien en peine de trouver un sort capable de l'y transporter.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour la deuxième année consécutive, Severus et Lily allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble, chaperonnés par Rose et Eileen.

Lily avait bien proposé à Pétunia de l'accompagner, profitant du fait qu'elles s'entendaient mieux depuis quelques semaines, mais lorsque sa sœur avait appris que Severus viendrait avec elles, elle avait opposé un refus catégorique de le revoir et Lily était à nouveau malheureuse quand son ami et sa mère vinrent les rejoindre chez eux pour ensuite se rendre à Londres en voiture.

Chagrin qu'elle oublia lorsque la vue de la rue serpentine s'offrit à elle, dans toutes ses couleurs et odeurs. Cette fois-ci, elle fut en mesure d'expliquer certaines choses à sa mère, secondée par Severus tandis qu Eileen restait étrangement silencieuse. Son air n'était même pas maussade, elle était juste absente, ailleurs, ne grimaçant même pas devant le prix des livres. Elle sembla se réveiller un peu lorsqu'ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire, inspectant la marchandise et repoussant sans remords les ingrédients qui lui paraissaient mauvais, au grand dam du vendeur qui dut plusieurs fois rassurer sa clientèle sur la qualité des produits qu'il proposait.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que Rose, souhaitant jeter un œil sur les vêtements de facture sorcière, entrait dans une échoppe avec Eileen, Lily et Severus allèrent s'installer au soleil sur les marches de Gringotts et commencèrent à feuilleter leur ouvrage de potion pour se faire une idée de ce qui les attendait lors des prochains mois. Ils furent interrompus dans leur étude par un cri lancé d'une voix familière :

- Star ! Non ! Pas par là ! Non !

Levant les yeux, Lily vit un rat se précipiter à grande vitesse vers son sac à dos, où sa mère avait glissé quelques gâteaux en cas de fringale. Médusée, elle regarda l'animal se démener comme un beau diable sur la fermeture éclair, qu'il parvint à ouvrir légèrement avant que Peter ne vînt le récupérer.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, alors qu'il était rejoint par James, Sirius et Remus.

- Tu pourrais tenir ton rat, quand même, gronda Severus avant que Lily ne pût répliquer quoi que ce fût.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit James avec un haussement de sourcils.

Severus grimaça mais ne dit rien et retourna à son livre.

- Vous travaillez déjà ? demanda Sirius. C'est encore les vacances, que je sache.

- C'est intéressant, tenta Lily.

- C'est quel livre ? voulut savoir Remus en se penchant pour déchiffrer la couverture.

- Celui de potion, l'informa-t-elle.

Sirius ne put retenir une expression dégoûtée.

- Beurk ! Si c'était le livre de sortilège ou de métamorphose, je pourrais comprendre, mais les potions...

- Pas étonnant que tu sois si mauvais alors, lança Severus, acerbe.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama Sirius, piqué.

- Moi non plus ! répliqua Severus. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des commentaires à tout bout de champ, surtout si c'est pour critiquer !

Sirius sembla se gonfler de colère et d'un geste rapide, dégaina sa baguette. Entravé par son livre, Severus ne put sortir la sienne et ne dut son salut qu'à Lily qui repoussa la main de Sirius avec violence.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Il n'avait qu'à pas l'insulter, fit James en prenant place à coté de Sirius, sa baguette également sortie.

- James... marmonna Peter. Tu sais ce que ma mère me ferait si elle savait que j'ai attaqué des gens sans défense ?

James regarda alors attentivement les deux amis qui lui faisaient face et force lui fut de constater que l'un comme l'autre ne répondait pas à leur attitude offensive.

- On a dit qu'on irait voir la boutique de Quidditch, ajouta Remus doucement. Je suis sûr que ma mère et la tienne nous y attendent déjà, James.

A la mention de Quidditch, le visage de James s'adoucit, Sirius protesta un peu pour la forme mais se laissa entrainer au loin.

Restés sur les marches de marbre blanc, tandis que Severus ruminait son humiliation, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle allait revoir les quatre Gryffondors dans moins d'une semaine, ce qui suffit à crever son enthousiasme de retourner à Poudlard.

- Je les déteste, fit soudain Severus en fermant son livre avec un claquement. Pourquoi ils doivent toujours se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas ?

- Je vais les avoir dans ma Salle Commune pendant un an, murmura Lily d'un ton malheureux. Et en plus, tout le monde les aime bien.

- Pas à Serpentard, en tout cas, répliqua son ami. Depuis les Bombabouses, aucun Serpentard ne les apprécie.

- Même Sirius ?

- Pour lui, c'est différent, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce. Y en a peu qui veulent se mettre les Black à dos, tu peux me croire. Même si…

Il s'interrompit et repensa à Bellatrix Black, et à cette haine qui semblait l'habiter à chaque fois que son cousin passait à portée de son regard. Il ne pensait pas que cette année serait différente. Comme l'an dernier, il viendrait à la table des Serpentards tous les mardis avec sa cousine et écouterait d'un air maussade les monologues de Malefoy, sans rien dire.

Quel imbécile…

oOoOoOoOo

- Peter !

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, posa brusquement ses cartes de Bataille Explosive sur la table du salon et lança :

- Quoi ?

- Ne me réponds pas sur ce ton ! répliqua sa mère en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es prêt ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit James et Sirius se lancer un regard interrogateur par-dessus leur propre jeu, puis James lui demanda :

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Peter chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

- On va où ? voulut-il savoir.

- Tu as oublié, soupira sa mère. Tu as dit que tu viendrais nous aider cette semaine.

Oh non, il n'avait pas oublié, mais puisque personne n'en avait fait mention la veille lors du repas du soir, il avait pensé – à tort – qu'il pourrait échapper à la corvée et continuer à passer du bon temps avec James et Sirius.

- Je voudrais rester avec eux, exposa-t-il en reprenant ses cartes.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent se passer de toi, répliqua sa mère, en commençant à perdre patience. Maintenant, vas t'habiller. James, Sirius, il est temps de rentrer.

- Oui Madame, fit James d'un ton poli. C'est gentil de nous avoir accueillis, poursuivit-il tandis que Sirius ramassait les cartes.

Boum ! Le paquet lui explosa dans les mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde, puis Peter et James éclatèrent de rire, et même Vivian Pettigrew s'autorisa un sourire. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Sirius se mit à rire à son tour de bonne grâce. Tant mieux si Peter riait !

Plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et malgré l'hilarité qui continuait à lui secouer le ventre, Peter en voulut à ses parents de le séparer ainsi de ses amis. Et pour quoi faire ? Vendre trois chats au lieu de deux aux élèves de Poudlard ? Qui d'ailleurs faisaient mine de ne pas le reconnaitre ?

Ah si, Lizzie vint le saluer et commença à parler de ses vacances, et il fut content que son père l'appelât dans l'arrière-boutique pour couper ce flot presque ininterrompu de paroles. Mais ils se promirent de se retrouver sur le Quai 9 ¾ et cette perspective adoucit un peu son humeur.

Dans trois jours, il serait dans le train, avec Sirius, Remus et James, à manger des bonbons et à se rendre mutuellement excités de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

Youhou, on a bouclé une année complète ! On portera un toast aux _Chroniques_ lors du Nouvel An que nous passerons ensemble, Tallia et moi. ^^

Comme d'habitude, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! De même que les questions, les suggestions, les remarques...

Je rappelle aux distraits qu'ils peuvent trouver des bonus sur **LJ** (lien sur mon profil). Ce mois-ci, vous en apprendrez davantage sur Persephon et Cassandra Lupin. Si vous souhaitez voir tel ou tel aspect développé, demandez !

Et je vous donne rendez-vous le **20 janvier** pour entamer une nouvelle année pleine d'aventures, d'anecdotes et de surprises.


	13. On prend les mêmes et on recommence

Tout d'abord... Très bonne année à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir en cette nouvelle année qui commence, pour nous comme pour nos personnages chéris !

J'en profite pour remercier les cartes de voeux du chapitre précédent, à savoir **Aria, Fenice, Mebahiah, Niris, Cat, Miliampere **et **LaSilvana**. J'espère que celui-ci sera toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Et au passage, je remercie aussi **Lenoska **pour ses idées loufoques et son soutien moral, qui m'ont bien aidée dans la rédaction tardive et douloureuse de ce chapitre...

**

* * *

**

**On prend les mêmes et on recommence… Ou presque**

Remus retrouva le quai 9 ¾ avec plus de joie et de plaisir qu'il n'aurait cru – et également un peu d'appréhension. Si l'après-midi avec ses amis, sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'était très bien passée, elle avait réveillé une douloureuse inquiétude qu'il avait tenté d'oublier tout l'été : comment allait-il bien pouvoir ne pas répondre aux questions de Sirius, James et Peter ? D'autant qu'il avait bien senti qu'ils avaient parlé de lui, chez les Potter, alors que lui avait refusé à maintes reprises l'invitation de James. Et l'humeur charmante et souriante de sa mère à côté de lui, ignorante de son mensonge, risquait de mettre un peu plus à mal le mythe de sa maladie chronique.

Et ça ne manqua pas, il fut rapidement entouré par ses amis, qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver. Et pourtant, personne n'aurait pu les qualifier de discrets… Ils riaient, sautillaient, se coupaient la parole, et Remus fut vite entraîné dans leur excitation. Il embrassa sa mère qui lui dit en riant de se dépêcher de monter dans le train.

Ils s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils trouvèrent, sans avoir cessé un instant de discuter. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis un siècle.

Le voyage passa relativement vite, bien plus rapidement que celui de l'année précédente, en tout cas, jugea Remus. Et pas une fois on ne lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu chez James, ou comment allait sa mère. L'année commençait bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils suivirent le flot des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers des calèches sans attelage. Ils montèrent dans l'une d'elles et se retrouvèrent rapidement au château où ils prirent place dans la Grande Salle, prêts à assister à la Répartition – du bon côté du Choixpeau, cette fois-ci.

En voyant arriver les premières années, si visiblement anxieux, Remus eut un sourire attendri. Cela lui semblait si proche ! Il avait eu tellement peur, il avait été si inquiet ! Mais finalement, tout avait été pour le mieux, si on prenait en compte sa condition : il s'était bien adapté à sa maison, il avait des amis, et les cours étaient intéressants – Histoire de la Magie mise à part, évidemment… Il avait tout de l'élève normal, si on n'y regardait de trop près.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le Professeur McGonnagall appeler Marilind Curring. Le nom réveilla quelque chose en lui, et il regarda la petite fille brune avancer en tremblant jusqu'au tabouret, s'y assoir, et être envoyée à Poufsouffle au bout de quelques minutes. Puis Sirius se plaignit de son estomac qui criait famine, étouffant l'écho que le prénom de la nouvelle Poufsouffle avait réveillé en lui.

Lorsque la répartition fut finie et que les plats apparurent enfin sur la table, les quatre garçons se jetèrent dessus comme des loups affamés, sous les yeux un peu dégoûtés des filles de leur année. Remus les regarda d'un air un peu coupable, sans cesser de manger sa tarte aux potirons. C'était trop bon, et les sandwichs de sa mère et les quelques bonbons du train lui paraissaient bien loin.

Elles se détournèrent pour discuter et Remus se consacra complètement à son repas, voyant du coin de l'œil Lily se pencher vers une jeune première année au visage émerveillé. Il n'émergea à nouveau qu'au moment du dessert, quand Lily l'appela par-dessus son assiette :

- Dis, Remus, la magie des elfes, elle marche comment ?

Il ne put articuler quelque chose d'intelligible, tant la question le prit de court, et il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour avaler sa bouchée.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ? demanda-t-il, circonspect. Je ne sais pas.

Tout le monde le pensait spécialiste des Elfes de Maison, et il ne savait trop qu'en dire.

- Mais… s'étonna Driana, je pensais que ton père travaillait avec des Elfes de Maisons, non ? Pour le Ministère.

Ah, oui…C'était pour ça…

- Mon père, oui. Mais pas moi, fit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qui s'intéresse aux Elfes de Maisons de toute façon, lança James.

- July, fit Lily d'un ton sec en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa voisine tout en fusillant James du regard. Fille de moldus, figure-toi, alors tu peux bien comprendre son intérêt pour les Elfes si elle ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Une vague de gêne passa sur le visage de James, avant qu'il ne se fendît d'un sourire.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, July ! Et félicitation pour avoir été choisie par la toute puissante Maison de Gryffondor !

La nommée July se fendit d'un timide sourire, et Remus retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était plus au centre de la conversation et ça l'arrangeait bien.

- Je suis James, continuait son ami. Et voici Peter, Sirius et donc Remus, dont le père travaille au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, avec des Elfes de Maisons.

Perdu ! James et son désir d'être charmant… Dans des situations comme celles-ci, c'était plutôt un inconvénient.

- July voulait savoir, fit Lily sans plus s'occuper de James, si les Elfes aussi ont des baguettes.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! fit Sirius, l'image de Kreatur en tête. Déjà qu'ils sont pénible sans, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'ils en avaient…

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! s'énerva Lily. Ni à toi non plus ! ajouta-t-elle pour James qui ouvrait la bouche pour défendre son ami.

- Non mais tu cries, remarqua soudain Peter.

Remus rentra la tête dans les épaules. En temps normal, Peter faisait comme lui, il évitait de prendre parti mais là, il semblait juger que Sirius et James avaient besoin de lui.

La phrase fit mouche, Lily ferma brusquement la bouche et rougit.

- Je me demande comment Servilius fait pour te supporter, remarqua James à qui ces quelques secondes avaient permis de retrouver son aplomb.

- Il s'appelle Severus ! s'exclama Lily, à nouveau oublieuse des convenances.

Remus ne pouvait l'en blâmer, ce n'était pas très sympa de la part de James.

- Hé, oh, stop ! intervint Driana en plaçant ses mains entre eux. C'est le premier jour et vous vous disputez déjà ! Vous pouvez pas attendre un peu, quand même ? Ca dérange tout le monde !

Lily et James se détournèrent avec un dernier regard furieux pour l'autre, et Remus laissa enfin s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait décidément pas les conflits, d'autant plus qu'il aimait bien Lily. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remercier le tempérament de la jolie rousse qui avait détourné la conversation de lui, de son père, et surtout des Elfes de Maison dont M Lupin ne s'occupait absolument pas. Remus s'en voulait d'avoir relâché son attention : il allait devoir surveiller ses paroles, maintenant. Et faire des recherches sur les Elfes, ainsi que poser des questions à son père…

Il garda cette humeur sombre toute la suite de la soirée, et seul l'oreiller que Sirius lui écrasa sur le nez dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans leur dortoir l'en fit sortir. Après tout… Il verrait demain.

Le jour suivant, James fut le premier éveillé. Il secoua les autres avec un enthousiasme qui agaça Peter au plus haut point, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui rappelât, sur un ton surexcité, qu'ils devaient trouver un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch dès leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, avant que les élèves ne disparussent pour le premier cour de l'année. Personne ne vit plus jamais Peter se préparer aussi vite que ce matin-là, avec un air absolument extatique sur le visage. En arrivant devant la table de Gryffondor, James scruta un instant les élèves déjà présents avant de se précipiter vers le milieu de la rangée, vers un grand garçon asiatique qui devait être en quatrième année.

- Sato, elles sont quand les sélections pour l'équipe ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter, répliqua le garçon.

James se renfrogna un peu. Il détestait qu'on mette le doigt sur ses impatiences et ses impolitesses.

- Oui, bonjour, d'accord… Alors, elles sont quand les sélections ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux te présenter ? Tu penses avoir tes chances ?

- Oui, répondit-il en relevant le front, tendu dans sa fierté.

- Tu as un balai, j'imagine ?

- Un Nimbus 1000.

- Ben y en a qui s'embêtent pas… On voit que tes parents ont de l'argent, dis-moi…

- Moi aussi, je me présente, remarqua Peter.

- Alors, les sélections ? redemanda James.

Ayo Sato les examina un instant en silence, avant de répondre enfin, en se retournant vers son petit-déjeuner.

- Bientôt. Londubat mettra un mot sur le panneau d'affichage, tu n'auras qu'à regarder.

- Pourquoi Londubat ?

- Parce que c'est notre nouveau capitaine, Potter. Allez, maintenant, laisse-moi manger. On se reverra sur le terrain.

Les quatre deuxièmes années s'installèrent un peu plus loin, en silence. Peter, Sirius et Remus se regardaient, ne sachant trop que dire devant la mine brusquement sombre de James.

- Tu verras, se décida finalement Peter, on va l'exploser.

- Oh, il est bon, tu sais, marmonna James. Je pense que Londubat le gardera… C'est vraiment un bon joueur, ce serait bête de se passer de lui… Et faut surtout qu'on montre à Longdubas que nous aussi, on est bons…

A partir de ce jour là, James et Peter passèrent tout leur temps libre – ou presque – à s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ou alors, quand ils ne jouaient pas, ils en parlaient. C'est ainsi que Remus arriva un jour tout essoufflé dans le dortoir et interrompit une énième bataille entre le Club de Flaquemare, férocement soutenu par James et Peter, et les Flèches d'Appleby, qui avaient la faveur de Sirius, pour annoncer que les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor se tiendraient le samedi suivant. James se fit alors encore plus excité qu'auparavant – si néanmoins une telle chose était possible – et augmenta encore la durée et la fréquence de leurs entraînements.

Au jour dit, Remus et Sirius s'installèrent dans les tribunes, en compagnie de Lizzie, Margaret et Lily, venues soutenir Driana, qui se présentait au poste de Gardien. Le jeune Black se garda prudemment de tout commentaire, tandis qu'il regardait James et Peter entrer sur le terrain. Ils étaient loin d'être les seuls : une quinzaine d'élèves se tenaient sur la pelouse, face à Franck Londubat, un grand garçon de cinquième année aux épaules larges qui avait décidé de remettre en jeu tous les postes, voulant que les anciens prouvent à nouveau leur valeur. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans faire grincer quelques dents, d'autant que certains des anciens joueurs en question étaient plus âgés que lui.

Les candidats se séparent en quatre groupes, et celui dans lequel se trouvaient James et Peter décolla. Londubat leur fit faire des passes, essayer quelques figures, et enfin les mit devant les anneaux pour qu'ils tentent de marquer des points. Cela dura un moment.

- James se débrouille bien, jugea Lizzie.

Lily grogna.

- C'est pourtant vrai, sourit Margaret. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, il vole bien. Tu crois qu'il est le fils caché d'un grand joueur ? ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Lizzie, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, mais pas Lily.

- Peter a plus de mal, énonça-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Visiblement moins à l'aise malgré l'entraînement, nerveux, il peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par Londubat, et rata deux tirs sur cinq. Les encouragements et passes de James, qui semblait dans son élément, ne paraissaient pas l'aider le moins du monde.

Quand ils se reposèrent sur le sol, Peter se dirigea immédiatement vers les tribunes, tandis que James restait discuter un peu avec les autres candidats. Quand il les rejoignit, il était extatique, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude d'avoir volé.

Ses amis le félicitèrent, tandis que Peter restait renfrogné. James remercia, rougit, raconta qu'un des grands lui avait assuré qu'il avait toutes ses chances, puis il s'échappa et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son ami de toujours.

- Ca va ? Ca va marcher, tu vas voir.

- Non, James. Peter n'était même pas énervé. Ça va marcher pour toi. Tu vas entrer dans l'équipe. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas assez fort, pas assez rapide, pas assez agile.

- Mais…

- C'est pas grave. Tout le monde le sait, que tu es meilleur. Et puis, on ne peut pas toujours tout faire ensemble.

James se tut. Il voyait bien que Peter était triste, déçu, mais il ne savait pas comment le consoler.

Sur le terrain, les batteurs avaient laissé la place aux gardiens, et Londubat siffla pour attirer l'attention des candidats qui s'étaient égayés dans les tribunes. Il avait besoin de Poursuiveurs pour marquer les points.

- Vas-y, souffla Peter. Moi, je vais rester ici.

Avec un dernier regard pour lui, James retourna sur le terrain. En équipe avec Sato et Pratwell, un troisième année roux, il marqua un point contre Driana qui le fusilla du regard.

Après les sélections des Attrapeurs, qui virent s'affronter deux garçons et une fille dont James ignorait totalement les noms, Londubat rassembla les candidats pour leur annoncer ses choix.

- Alors, comme deuxième batteur, je prends Bell. Comme Poursuiveurs, Sato, Potter et Porter. Berkley, Attrapeur. Et McFurton comme Gardien. Premier entraînement lundi après les cours. Les autres, je vous remercie. Je garde vos noms en cas de besoin soudain d'un remplaçant. Et n'hésitez pas à vous présenter à nouveau l'année prochaine.

James rattrapa Driana qui marchait vers les tribunes à toute allure.

- Ca va ? Pas trop déçue ?

- A ton avis ? cracha-t-elle, faisant s'agiter ses tresses avec brusquerie.

- Oh, ça va, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! Tu retenteras ta chance l'année prochaine !

- Merci, Potter, j'y aurais pas pensé toute seule ! Merci de ta sollicitude et de tes conseils si avisés !

- Je disais ça pour être gentil, hein. Mais si t'es pas contente, ça change rien, moi je suis pris !

Ils arrivèrent auprès des autres Gryffondors dans un silence boudeur, qui n'arrangea pas l'ambiance générale du groupe, déjà morose. Ils rentrèrent au château sans trop parler. Même Sirius, conscient de l'humeur de Peter et Driana, n'osait pas féliciter James trop chaleureusement.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir Sev, dit doucement Lily lorsqu'ils passèrent la Grande Porte, avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de le voir sortir de sa Salle Commune, le visage encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, grogna-t-il.

Lily le connaissait trop bien pour essayer de lui soutirer davantage d'informations lorsqu'il était dans cette humeur-là. Elle se contenta donc de lui raconter sa journée et les sélections de Quidditch pendant qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur local, où ils avaient repris leurs habitudes dès le lendemain de la rentrée.

Ce jour-là, ils devaient à nouveau tenter d'améliorer la Potion de Récurage qui était à leur programme de la semaine suivante. En effet, le point positif d'avoir du composer avec les ingrédients à leur disposition était qu'ils avaient découvert pendant l'été qu'utiliser de la sauge séchée plutôt que fraîche pouvait concentrer une potion et rendre son effet plus fort et plus rapide, mais il leur fallait vérifier leur hypothèse avant de l'utiliser en cours. Ils travaillèrent un moment, puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, afin de laisser la Potion décanter pendant la nuit.

Severus poussa un infime soupir en envisageant la table des Serpentard. Malefoy, nouveau Prefet-en-Chef, était entouré de ses camarades de classe et des deux Black, et la seule place disponible du côté de ses propres camarades de classe le placerait en face d'Amycus Carrow. Ce première année, frère d'Alecto qui était dans sa classe, semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans leur maison, et faisait en sorte de le lui faire comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, conclut-il en croisant le regard de Mulciber.

Il s'assit avec un bref signe de tête, les dents serrées. Les hostilités commencèrent avant même qu'il ne se soit servi de tourte aux potirons.

- Oh, mais voilà notre Sang-Mêlé maître des Potions ! s'exclama Amycus avec un faux air réjoui.

Alecto eut un ricanement qui rappelait fortement celui d'une hyène, et Yaxley eut un sourire. Severus coupa un morceau de tourte et le mangea, sans relever la tête.

- Hé, Rogue ! Je te parle !

Amycus Carrow détestait être ignoré. C'était, pour l'instant, la seule parade que Severus avait trouvée contre lui. Les autres ne prendraient pas partie, il le savait. Si Carrow s'énervait assez pour être repéré par un professeur ou Malefoy, qui ne supportait pas les éclats, il aurait gagné. Sinon…

Il finit sa part de tourte et demanda tranquillement à Avery de lui passer l'agneau bouilli et les haricots verts, ce que l'autre fit avec un petit sourire. Il se servit, toujours sans regarder Amycus.

Qui s'échauffait.

- Sang-Mêlé, fils de traînée, tu oses m'ignorer ? Mes ancêtres sont des sorciers depuis 1812, tu m'entends, Rogue ? Je t'interdis de ne pas me regarder quand je te parle ! Rogue !

- Monsieur Carrow ! Vous êtes prié d'utiliser votre langage fleuri ailleurs.

La voix de Slughorn claqua, surprenant Amycus qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il fusilla le professeur du regard et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas, laissant son assiette derrière lui. Severus s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, lui lança Alecto avant de suivre son frère.

Severus haussa les épaules et croisa le regard de Malefoy, quelques places plus loin. Le septième année avait visiblement suivi toute la scène sans intervenir. Severus eut comme un serrement dans l'estomac. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait l'impression d'être de retour sur la case départ des jeux moldus, et d'avoir à nouveau tout à prouver.

Ce soir-là, il se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait recroisé aucun Carrow dans la soirée. Demain, il lui suffirait de se lever assez tôt pour les éviter, et d'aller travailler à la Bibliothèque où ils n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds. Et l'après-midi, il serait avec Lily. Après, les cours recommenceraient, et ce serait plus facile.

Les yeux fixés sur le tissu tendu de son lit à baldaquin, il écouta encore une fois le conseil de Muciber qui lui trottait en tête depuis qu'il le lui avait soufflé, une semaine plus tôt :

- Faudra que tu l'affrontes en duel, Rogue. Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille sinon.

.

La semaine suivante, James abandonna ses amis qui travaillaient leurs sorts pour aller à son tout premier entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait à cœur de faire ses preuves, et ce n'était pas le regard que lui avait lancé Sato le matin même qui risquait de le rasséréner. D'autant que Peter avait fait la tête tout le week-end tout en répétant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et Driana, elle, avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

Quand il arriva sur le terrain, seul Londubat était là. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- T'inquiète pas, Potter. Ca va bien se passer. Tu es vraiment doué.

- Oh, je sais, répliqua-t-il, sourcilleux. Mais y en a qui sont pas contents.

Le capitaine explosa de rire, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son Poursuiveur.

- Eh ben, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, en tout cas ! Ne t'en fais pas, va. Ils s'habitueront.

Sato et Porter arrivaient, aussi Londubat pressa brièvement l'épaule de son jeune camarade avant de changer de conversation. Rapidement, tous les joueurs furent présents et l'entraînement pût commencer.

James en ressortit un peu frustré. Londubat leur avait fait travailler leurs passes et quelques enchaînements, guère plus. Quand il avait demandé pourquoi, Sato lui avait rétorqué qu'on ne critiquait pas le capitaine. Avec un petit sourire que James ne comprit pas, Londubat, lui, avait sobrement expliqué que comme Potter était nouveau dans l'équipe – Sato et Porter ayant repris des postes qu'ils occupaient déjà l'année précédente – il fallait qu'ils s'habituassent à jouer ensemble.

Le lendemain, quand Sirius proposa une sortie nocturne, ce fut lui qui refusa, tout ankylosé. La veille, il s'était couché juste après le dîner, fatigué malgré tout, et il était en retard dans ses devoirs. Or s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, c'était de rendre un devoir en retard au professeur McGonagall. Il frissonnait rien qu'à cette idée.

Lorsque Remus leur annonça trois jours plus tard qu'il rentrait chez lui voir sa mère, ce fut Sirius qui demanda :

- Mais, enfin, elle a quoi, Remus ? Parce qu'elle avait pourtant l'air d'aller très bien sur le quai !

- Heu, je, heu… Les médecins ne savent pas, bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui, ben, c'est étrange. D'abord toi, et puis maintenant, c'est elle qui est malade une fois pas mois ! Ca l'a repris comme ça ?

- Oui… Elle allait mieux à la fin des vacances, mais là… improvisa-t-il.

- La pauvre, quand même, sympathisa Peter. Bon, ben tu la salueras de notre part, hein. J'espère qu'elle ira vite mieux.

- Et Persephon et Cassy, elles viennent avec toi ? s'enquit James.

- Heu, non, pas… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Sephona. Mais elles iront la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il hâtivement devant leurs moues dubitatives, le feu aux joues.

Il allait devoir prévenir ses sœurs. Ce plan ne marchait décidément plus. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Comment par Merlin allait-il faire pour tenir encore six ans ? Et comment ferait-il, l'année prochaine, sans Sephona ?

Finalement, Persephon avait argué qu'elle avait prévu de passer la journée avec Dan, et qu'il poserait trop de questions si elle annulait à la dernière minute. Cassy s'était donc dévouée et était venue s'installer à leur table pour donner le change alors que les quatre amis finissaient leur dessert, le samedi midi.

- Alors, quel effet ça fait de ne plus être les petits derniers de la grande famille Poudlardienne ?

- Ca fait que je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch, annonça James avec un grand sourire.

- Félicitations, Potter ! On vous battra plus facilement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que James se demandait comment il devait le prendre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de décider :

- Allez, Remus, il faut qu'on file. Papa nous attend au portail.

- J'espère que ça va aller. Pour votre mère, dit Peter.

- Oh, merci, fit Cassy avec désinvolture, les saluant déjà de la main.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en silence, Remus n'osant pas regarder sa sœur.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement, quand ils furent dans le parc. Tu n'avais sûrement pas envie de passer la journée enfermée chez Hagrid avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Remus.

- Le mois prochain, ce sera le dimanche soir. Comment je leur expliquerai que je pars le dimanche seulement pour rentrer le lundi matin ? Ils ne vont jamais y croire. Ils se posent déjà trop de questions.

- On avisera. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es malade, Cassy ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en explosant de rire.

- Tu es bien trop gentille. D'habitude, tu m'embêtes et tu dis des bêtises. C'est Sephona qui m'écoute me plaindre et qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

- Idiot, va ! rit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai bien le temps de te faire tourner en bourrique, tu vas voir !

Il s'enfuit en courant, elle derrière, et arriva tout essoufflé chez le Garde Chasse qui les accueillit avec un bon sourire – et une assiette de gâteaux qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

Finalement, ce fut une bonne après-midi. Cassy dit beaucoup de bêtises, comme promis, et embêta un peu Remus. Ils jouèrent aux échecs, et discutèrent de licornes et autres dragons avec Hagrid. Ce n'est que lorsque le soir tomba que la boule d'angoisse revint se loger avec force dans le creux de son ventre.

Le Garde Chasse l'accompagna jusqu'au Saule Cogneur en prenant bien soin de toujours rester entre lui et le château. Cassy devait rester avec lui jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu, après quoi elle irait dormir à l'infirmerie en prétextant un mal de tête persistant. Madame Pomfresh ne serait pas dupe, mais la laisserait faire : la jeune fille ajouterait qu'elle voulait être la première à voir son frère le lendemain.

Le plan marcha comme un hibou par une fenêtre, comme l'expliqua à un Remus courbaturé et fatigué sa sœur joyeusement éveillée le lendemain. Après quoi, elle l'embrassa sur le front :

- Allez, dors, affreux ! Je vais faire mes devoirs, moi, pendant ce temps. Et après je t'aplatirai à la Bataille Explosive.

- D'accord, dit-il avec un sourire d'une voix feutrée, les yeux déjà fermés.

Au final, il passa une relative bonne journée. Seules les questions de ses amis, le soir, au dîner, sur la santé de sa mère, assombrirent son humeur. Le pire étant qu'ils étaient visiblement inquiets pour lui, et sincèrement concernés par l'état de santé de sa mère qui, aux dires de la lettre qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, toujours à l'infirmerie, se portait suffisamment bien pour pester contre les nains de son jardin.

Non, ça ne pouvait décidément plus durer.

Le froid arriva avec le mois d'Octobre, enveloppant le Château d'un lourd manteau de brume, mais cela changea peu les habitudes de la rentrée. Les Professeurs étaient tous plus exigeants les un les autres, et la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, une certaine Patricia Dunham, annoncée comme une Auror à la retraite, leur faisait travailler les duels avec assiduité. Tous les cours se terminaient par des exercices pratiques dans lesquels Sirius excellait, avec une habileté et une assurance qui faisait l'envie de ses camarades.

Seule son professeur s'agaçait :

- Vous n'êtes pas assez sérieux, Black ! Soyez vigilant ! Attentif ! Vous ne vous méfiez pas assez de votre adversaire !

- C'est Peter, Madame, avait un jour répliqué Sirius.

Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle avait continué à sa seule adresse :

- Comment croyez-vous que je me sois retrouvée avec une main en moins et en retraite anticipée ? En combattant Grindelwald ? C'était un simple petit trafiquant de rien du tout, même pas un assassin. Mon collègue et moi l'avions repéré en train de vendre des potions prohibées. Mais au lieu de se laisser arrêter bien gentiment, il a sorti sa baguette et a lancé un sort qu'il maîtrisait mal. C'est moi qui l'ai pris, et voilà comment se termine une carrière d'Auror ! Méfiez-vous de tout le monde, Black, ça vous sauvera peut-être la vie. Et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

L'histoire fit son petit effet, dont le moindre ne fut pas de faire taire les élucubrations de Margaret qui se déchaînait sur son professeur depuis la rentrée. Elle fit néanmoins remarquer que l'histoire, si elle était vraie, était bien moins amusante que ses théories – qui portaient notamment sur une plante carnivore, un poulpe du lac ayant fait une erreur de régime et un bête accident de cuisine. Les autres se gardèrent bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, même si Sarah eut un soupir exaspéré.

Un soir, Lily remonta dans son dortoir avant le dîner, couverte d'une substance gluante et verdâtre. La dernière potion qu'elle avait faite avec Severus leur avait explosé à la figure, parce qu'il s'était emmêlé dans ses tours et en avait compté deux de trop. Ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part, mais il refusait d'en parler. Bref, toujours était-il que tourner deux fois de trop avant d'ajouter l'extrait de venin de serpent était une mauvaise idée. Pas d'effets secondaires, certes, mais une marmite fichue, sans compter plusieurs heures de travail, et une substance malodorante incrustée dans les cheveux et les habits.

Lily n'était donc pas d'une humeur particulièrement avenante, et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche chaude avant le dîner. Et ce n'était certainement pas la vision de Sarah, allongée avec un livre sur son lit, qui allait chasser sa grogne. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de savoir quand se taire, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire monter sa voix dans les aigus :

- Beurk, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

La jeune rousse grommela indistinctement, ignorant à moitié sa camarade pour se diriger vers les douches.

- Hé, mais fait attention ! Tu vas en mettre partout ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et ça pue, en plus !

- Mais tais-toi donc ! intervint Driana avec un ton sec, signalant ainsi sa présence qui jusqu'à lors, avait plutôt été discrète. Tu vois bien que c'est juste une potion, c'est pas difficile à comprendre ! Elle a dû mal tourner.

Lily ferma la porte derrière elle et n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. L'eau brûlante et les deux shampoings finirent par faire effet, et elle ressortit propre et d'humeur plus agréable. En revanche, dans la chambre, elle put constater que l'ambiance ne s'était pas améliorée, en avisant les deux autres qui lisaient, chacune sur leur lit.

Lorsque Remus annonça qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il allait à l'infirmerie, le dimanche suivant, Lily et Driana échangèrent un regard éloquent. Il tremblait comme une fille de Saule Cogneur à l'approche d'un oiseau. La jeune Kenyanne gronda leur camarade de se balader aussi souvent sans écharpe, alors qu'il était visiblement fragile des bronches. Il eut un sourire piteux et s'échappa, se sentant coupable. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Sephona et Cassy non plus. Et les autres avaient cru son histoire pathétique sur parole, témoin des reproches inquiets de Driana.

Allongé sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, ce soir-là, alors qu'il se tordait dans la douleur de la transformation, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'il devait absolument trouver une solution. Et une bonne. Une qui durerait six ans. Et n'impliquerait ni ses sœurs, ni sa mère.

Il réfléchissait encore à un éventuel nouveau plan lorsque, le mardi suivant, il se cogna contre Hagrid qui portait deux énormes citrouilles. Avec un sourire, il le débarrassa de l'une tandis que James se saisissait de l'autre.

- Merci, les garçons, fit le Garde-Chasse. Vous pouvez les apporter au professeur Flitwick dans la Grande Salle ? Je vais en chercher d'autres.

- On vient avec vous, si vous voulez, proposa Peter, suivi par Sirius.

Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de leur après-midi à faire des allers-retours entre la Cabane du Garde Chasse et la Grande Salle, ce qui amusa beaucoup les différents préfets mis à contribution par le professeur de Sortilèges.

Au soir d'Halloween, James se retrouva à la porte de la Grande Salle en même temps que Cassandra.

- Cette année aussi, la famille Lupin va souhaiter un joyeux Halloween à tout le monde ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu vas voir… sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, prit sa respiration et commença à lever les bras lorsque Remus la poussa en avant.

- S'il te plaît… Non… Une fois suffit. Je pense que tout le monde sait qui est la famille Lupin, maintenant.

- Pas les premières années !

Sous le regard paniqué de Remus, elle eut un rire, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle où elle s'assit entre deux garçons.

Remus secoua la tête et suivit ses amis vers leur propre table, où ils profitèrent d'un repas qui leur parût encore meilleur que l'année précédente. Ils rirent des cris de peur des premières années lorsque les fantômes apparurent dans leurs assiettes, ils mangèrent des bonbons jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en avaler, et finirent sur une nouvelle bataille de polochon qui laissa des plumes à travers toute la pièce. Le lendemain, Peter en trouva dans sa chaussure, et Sirius entre les pages de son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils ne firent même pas attention à l'invasion journalière des hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. L'ébahissement était passé depuis longtemps. En revanche, le silence aussitôt suivi d'exclamations qui suivit leur fit relever la tête de leurs bols de lait. James se saisit d'un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un élève avait laissé là avant de se lever à toute allure. Au-dessus d'une grande photo en noir et blanc, la manchette n'était on ne peut plus claire : « _ASSASSINAT DU CHEF DES AURORS_ ».

Sous la photo, James lut à haute voix : « _Nicolaus Harmony a été lâchement assassiné hier soir en compagnie de toute sa famille. On a trouvé au-dessus de sa maison un symbole étrange (voir photo ci-contre), __non listé par le Service du Répertoire des Symboles et Emblèmes Sorciers,__ et qui laisse à penser que les auteurs de cette barbarie ont voulu signer leur méfait. Harmony était un chef de service exemplaire, aimé et respecté par ses hommes, qui savait aussi être mélomane et jouait de la cornemuse à ses heures perdues. Il manquera à toute la communauté magique. Le chef de section Harry Potter lui succède dans cette situation d'urgence, et sa première tâche sera de retrouver celui ou ceux qui ont infligé de tels sévices à son prédécesseur et à sa famille. (Suite de l'article en page 2)._ »

* * *

*Arrive en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était*

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour commenter, pester, poser des questions ou envoyer des tomates, cliquez sur "review"...

Sinon, j'offre un paquet de chocogrenouilles aux personnes qui trouveront d'où sont tirés les noms d'Ayo Sato et de Patricia Dunham...

Devant le nombre croissant d'OC dans cette histoire, je vous demande également de m'indiquer si vous souhaitez avoir un **rappel **des personnages en début de chapitre ou non, histoire de les resituer... Ainsi qu'éventuellement quelques éléments d'intrigue, si c'est nécessaire.

Enfin, si vous vous êtes toujours demandés comment ça se passe, l'écriture à quatre mains, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon **LJ **(lien dans mon profil), pour une spéciale "organisation interne".


	14. Un orgueil blessé

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre plein de surprises, qui arrive tardivement parce que je suis chez mes grands-parents et que je ne peux pas me connecter n'importe quand...

Je remercie également les revieweurs, les fidèles comme les autres : **Aria, Mebahiah, Niris, Cat, Miliampere,** **LaSilvana, Doudouille **(dont c'est le grand retour)**, Clodina, et Lily-jolie **(je suis désolée de n'avoir pu te répondre directement, mais comme tu n'es pas enregistrée...).

Pour ceux qui se sont posés la question, les noms du chapitre précédent (Sato et Dunham) sont tirées de deux séries que j'aime beaucoup, à savoir _Torchwood _et _Fringe_. Mais ceci n'a absolument aucune espèce d'importance...**

* * *

**

Petit rappel chronologique : ce chapitre se situe au début de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit en **novembre 1972**.

Au niveau des **personnages**, Driana (la Kenyanne), Lizzie (qui parle beaucoup) et Margaret (qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi Sarah et Mary, dont les autres sont moins proches. Côté Serpentard, Rogue a quelques soucis avec Amycus Carrow, d'un an plus jeune que lui, dont la soeur Alecto est dans sa classe. Quant à James, il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Franck Londubat (capitaine et batteur), Bell (batteur), Porter, Sato (Poursuiveur) et Berkley (Attrapeuse).

* * *

**Un orgueil blessé est plus dangereux qu'un intéret lésé **

**(qui aurait aussi pu s'appeler "Parfois, les Serpentard aussi sont orgueilleux" (1))**

Concentré, Severus fixait sans sourciller la manchette de la Gazette du Sorcier. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Ecole, bien entendu, et des exemplaires se baladaient encore dans la Salle Commune le soir venu. Lui avait juste lu rapidement l'article de couverture dans la matinée sans avoir le temps de regarder la photo – Carrow lui avait pris le journal des mains, cet imbécile ! – ni de lire la suite à l'intérieur.

Le symbole avait quelque chose de fascinant, hypnotique. Peut-être cette tête de serpent qui se balançait doucement, comme sur un rythme secret, et qui lui rappelait le Tableau au Serpent qui gardait la Cour verte et argent. Le crâne, en revanche, n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. La mort. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le symbole. Et il ne croyait pas à l'explication de Lily qui avait suggéré ou bien le temps, ou bien la vanité.

Pâle tentative pour repousser au loin le drame, il l'avait senti. Il faisait de même chez lui, s'enfermant dans les potions pour oublier ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ses parents.

Mais ici, on ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Severus leva les yeux et, en partie camouflé par la page imprimée, scanna du regard la Salle Commune. Tout le monde en parlait encore, évidemment. Ce genre de choses ne s'oubliait pas, ou ne voulait pas être oublié. Un tel événement collait à la peau, et il y resterait collé jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vienne prendre la place. Le premier match de Quidditch peut-être – qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante – ou alors les nouvelles frasques de Bellatrix Black envers les nouveaux…

En parlant de nouveaux…

C'était trop tard. Carrow avait croisé son regard, à présent il se levait et avançait vers lui et comment un Première Année pouvait lui causer autant de misères, par Merlin !

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? demanda son ennemi sur un ton mauvais. Tu n'as pas le droit. Donne-moi le journal.

La main de Severus se crispa sur le papier et, braqué, il refusa de le lui donner. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois. Fronçant les sourcils, Carrow insista mais Severus ne lâcha pas prise et sous les deux forces contraires, la feuille imprimée se déchira et le Première Année tomba en arrière, son postérieur sur le tapis vert.

La bouche de Severus frémit, mais une sage petite voix intérieure lui enjoignit de ne pas sourire, de ne rien montrer.

Carrow cria, injuria et bientôt, toute la Salle Commune les fixait. Severus fut une seconde tenté de faire profil bas, de s'excuser auprès de Carrow et d'accepter la sentence que Malefoy lui suspendrait au cou, métaphorique ou pas, mais le conseil de Mulciber lui trottait toujours en tête, quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit et toute l'action ne fit que le mettre en première position.

Severus releva donc la tête et toisa toute cette Cour qui le jugeait.

Par Merlin, il était Prince. Et il avait son droit d'entrée ici, à Serpentard, et personne ne pouvait le lui refuser, et surtout pas un Carrow d'un an son cadet !

Fort de cette pensée, il ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque Malefoy s'avança vers eux.

- Expliquez-vous, exigea le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Il m'a poussé ! s'exclama Carrow en se relevant, évitant de se frotter le derrière en un geste qui lui retirerait toute crédibilité.

- Cet imbécile est tombé tout seul, fit Severus d'une voix froide. Je lisais le journal et…

- Menteur ! Tu me regardais. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es qu'un demi-sang !

La voix de Carrow partait dans les aigus et Malefoy le fit taire d'une exclamation péremptoire.

- Je veux un duel, fit alors Severus.

Les murmures qui parcouraient la Cour moururent presque aussitôt.

- Rogue, fit alors Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas réclamer un duel de cette manière, il y a des règles.

- Tu as dit que quand on avait un différend, on devait venir te voir et mettre en place un duel, se défendit Severus, sûr de son droit et parfaitement calme. J'ai un différend avec Carrow ! Il m'insulte depuis le début de l'année, a détruit plusieurs de mes livres et vient de déchirer le journal de Mulciber juste parce que je le lisais ! J'étais responsable de ce journal, je veux réparation !

Il se tut, essoufflé. Malefoy le fixait, livide.

Le cœur battant à présent la chamade, il dut inspirer une grande goulée d'air avant de répéter :

- Je veux un duel.

- Tu n'es que Demi-Sang ! se récria Carrow. Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Tais-toi ! lui cracha Malefoy avant de regarder à nouveau Severus.

Lui eut un regard pour Carrow, désormais silencieux, réprima une grimace de dégoût puis fixa à nouveau son attention sur son Préfet et siffla :

- Je suis un Serpentard. C'est mon droit. Je veux un duel.

Malefoy restait impassible, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi droit, figure royale au sein d'une Cour dont certains membres paraissaient pourtant bien bas à Severus.

Et puis, le masque de cire sembla reprendre vie.

- Très bien.

Malefoy se retourna et fit face à la Salle Commune, mettant quiconque au défi de le contredire.

- Un duel aura lieu entre Rogue et Carrow. Les Préfets se chargeront de le mettre en place.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa du groupe d'élèves et un mouvement de foule dégagea Alecto Carrow, la main sur la bouche. Du coin de l'oeil, Severus vit pourtant Bellatrix Black lever sa baguette et lui envoyer un sort. Comme touchée par une décharge électrique, la jeune fille sursauta, poussant un nouveau cri, puis s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

- Dispersez-vous! hurla alors Malefoy au reste de sa Cour.

Comme les oiseaux d'une nuée effrayée, chacun retourna à son activité.

Severus attendit que l'attention se fût détournée de lui pour s'autoriser à débloquer lentement sa respiration. Calculant ses gestes, il ramassa les restes du journal et alla s'excuser auprès de Mulciber avant d'aller disparaître dans son lit, tirant les rideaux à baldaquins pour que personne ne vît ses larmes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_C'est à minuit, hier soir, que tout a basculé pour la famille Harmony. Au moment même où Halloween devenait le jour des morts, l'on attaquait la demeure familiale du chef des Aurors._

_Nous savons tous que les Aurors n'ont pas un métier facile. Ils se font des ennemis et parfois, les conséquences de leur travail rejaillissent sur leurs proches. Il est donc nécessaire de mentionner que la maison des Harmony était fort bien protégée contre toute attaque surprise pour se rendre compte de la puissance magique de celle qui a eu raison de lui. La demeure se trouvait dans un endroit isolé, loin de tout témoin potentiel, il n'y avait donc personne pour prévenir le bureau des Aurors et envoyer de l'aide à son Chef à temps, et celui-ci s'est retrouvé seul à défendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher._

_Avec un résultat malheureux. C'est un certain M. Marshall, dérangé dans son sommeil par des explosions et des éclairs qu'il a vu au loin, qui a prévenu les Aurors (voir interview page 4). Ces derniers s'attendaient sans doute à devoir verbaliser un quelconque sorcier célébrant Halloween avec faste. Quelle a donc dû être leur surprise quand ils se sont rendus compte que le dérangement provenait de la maison même de leur Capitaine. Le temps de transplaner, il était trop tard. L'irréparable avait été commis, ce symbole immonde flottait au-dessus de la maison, annonçant la tragédie (voir photo)._

_Le Ministre de la Magie, prévenu dans les plus brefs délais, s'est dit profondément choqué par les événements. "La perte de Nicolaus Harmony rejaillit sur toute la Communauté Magique," a-t-il affirmé lors d'une conférence de presse qui s'est tenue à 5 cinq heures ce matin. "Un tel acte ne doit pas rester impuni, afin que les proches de la famille puissent pleurer leurs morts en paix, c'est pourquoi je vous annonce la nomination de Harry Potter à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. J'ai toute confiance en ses capacités, je sais qu'il saura identifier le ou les auteurs de cette barbarie et les mener devant la Justice Magique."_

_M. Potter a immédiatement mobilisé tous les effectifs possibles afin de faire la lumière sur ces événements, se disant lui même "confiant sur la volonté des Aurors pour trouver les coupables et les envoyer à Azkaban." Nous ne pouvons que lui souhaiter bonne chance dans cette quête et espérer un heureux dénouement à cette tragique histoire, afin que les proches de la famille Harmony ainsi que la Communauté Magique puissent retrouver la paix._

_Henry Ducky, envoyé spécial pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Avec un soupir, Sirius reposa le journal, se tourna sur le dos et porta ses yeux sur le ciel de Brocéliande.

James, Remus et Peter étaient un peu plus loin, allongés comme lui dans l'herbe de la clairière de la forêt. Ils avaient tous jugé que c'était le seul endroit où ils pourraient avoir un peu de paix, surtout James qui se voyait félicité par tous ceux qui pouvaient le croiser.

Cela avait été sympa, au début, et James n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir fier en apprenant la nomination de son père. Il avait répondu avec des sourires et des remerciements, jusqu'à ce que Evans, hystérique, ne criât par-dessus les félicitations "Des gens sont morts, et toi tu te vantes!"

Et là, la honte l'avait envahi, chassant la joie et la fierté, aussi brusque qu'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Sirius avait répondu vertement à Evans, il ne savait plus vraiment comment, et Peter lui avait dit des mots rassurants. Ils étaient ensuite aller dans le dortoir, puis Sirius avait proposé d'utiliser la cape pour que personne ne les vît sortir et de retourner à Brocéliande. "Une réplique," avait dit Peter, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi elle a dit ça? demanda-t-il soudain, arrachant une touffe d'herbe avec hargne. Je le sais, que des gens sont morts.

- Laisse tomber, fit Sirius. C'est une rabat-joie de toute façon.

- Et puis, tu as le droit d'être content, renchérit Peter. C'est bien, que ton père soit devenu Chef des Aurors.

- Et surtout, observa finement Remus, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de son père.

Il n'osait pas dire qu'il comprenait, plus que James ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ces arguments, il les connaissait, bien trop. On le lui avait souvent répété.

- La faute est à celui qui a tué Harmony, ajouta-t-il.

"La faute est à celui qui t'a mordu," lui disaient son père, sa mère, ses soeurs. Il avait essayé d'accepter l'idée, de verser des larmes sur cette injustice, et il avait réussi, pendant un temps, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, et qu'il réalisait ce que c'était réellement, la lycanthropie, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au loup-garou qui l'avait mordu. Parce que lui non plus n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Mais là, il y avait un coupable. La volonté de faire du mal, de détruire, et c'était condamnable à ses yeux.

- Je suis sûr que ton père trouvera qui a fait ça, reprit Sirius et se mettant en tailleur. Y a pas de raison. T'as qu'à lui dire ça, la prochaine fois.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a été nommé, non? remarqua ensuite Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait le Ministre, exactement ? "Confiance..." je sais plus quoi...

- "Confiance en ses capacités," cita Sirius en reprenant le journal. Alors tu n'as qu'à dire à Evans de te laisser tranquille.

Peter approuva du menton et James se sentit quelque peu rasséréné. En effet, Evans n'avait qu'à aller se rhabiller. Il le lui dirait la prochaine fois qu'elle lui ferait une remarque.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve un autre moyen d'ouvrir la porte, dit soudain Sirius en prenant son pull et en avisant les trous que la poignée irascible y avait faits. Parce que si on continue à utiliser mes vêtements, ma mère va finir par se poser des questions et m'envoyer une Beuglante.

- Tu ne devrais pas déjà en recevoir une ? interrogea Peter. Tu as mangé avec nous ce soir.

- Si, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton morne. Elle devrait arriver jeudi normalement.

Il avait vu juste. Deux jours plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, le hibou de son père lâcha une enveloppe rouge devant son bol. Résigné, il ouvrit le courrier et la voix de sa mère résonna sous le plafond nuageux de la Grande Salle. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié la diatribe acide, connaissant déjà les arguments, le menton dans la main et les yeux dans le vague. Cependant, il éprouva un certain soulagement quand, à la fin, il jeta sur l'enveloppe un Aguamenti rageur et qu'elle sembla se dégonfler comme une baudruche, étouffant les derniers mots de sa mère en un gargouillis comique et une fumée rouge.

- Wouah, fit Londubat, qui passait derrière lui. Qui aurait pensé que le rempart contre une Beuglante explosive était un Aguamenti bien senti ? Malin ça, Black.

- Merci ! sourit Sirius, pas peu fier.

- Potter, reprit Londubat. On ne s'entraînera qu'une heure ce soir, finalement.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Berkley et Porter m'ont demandé une heure pour travailler.

- Hein ?

L'idée que l'on choisisse de travailler au lieu de s'entraîner pour le Quidditch était complètement nouvelle pour James, même si, il devait bien l'avouer, lui aussi avait des devoirs à faire. Il se rappelait la dernière remarque de McGonagall sur celui de la semaine précédente : "Des idées intéressantes mais un travail baclé. J'attends mieux."

- Mais on a un premier match samedi ! s'exclama-t-il. On ne peut pas écourter l'entraînement d'une heure !

- Relax, sourit Londubat. On est au point. C'est pas une heure qui fera la différence.

- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Potter, on en reparlera quand tu auras des BUSES ou des ASPICS à préparer, répliqua Londubat sans sourire cette fois.

- Mais tu es capitaine... tenta encore James.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je dois être tyrannique, répliqua le capitaine en question. Demande à ton père.

Il s'éloigna puis revint sur ses pas et ajouta d'un ton sans appel :

- Comme je sais que tu n'auras pas envie de tenir ta langue devant les filles, je préfère te prévenir. Tu leur fais la moindre remarque et le match de samedi sera ton premier et ton dernier. C'est clair ?

- Mais...

- Potter, je suis sérieux. Tu es bon, mais moi, je veux un esprit d'équipe. Si tu n'es pas capable de me donner ça, je prendrai quelqu'un d'autre.

Il eut un signe de tête entendu et s'éloigna à nouveau, pour de bon cette fois.

James se sentit soudain vide. L'estomac noué, il repoussa son assiette. D'abord Evans, ensuite Londubat, est-ce que tout le monde avait juré de s'en prendre à lui ?

- C'était méchant de sa part, fit soudain Peter.

- Oui, renchérit Sirius, oubliant complètement sa Beuglante dont ne s'échappait plus qu'un mince filet de fumée. C'est les deux autres qu'il devrait remplacer.

Le regard de James se porta ensuite sur Remus qui dit sans réfléchir :

- Peut-être mais il a raison.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'indigna Sirius. T'as bien vu...

- Le Quidditch est un jeu en équipe, non ? le coupa Remus. Londubat a raison quand il dit qu'il cherche un esprit d'équipe. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu le sais, ajouta-t-il en regardant James.

Lui baissa les yeux sur son assiette, réfléchissant.

Oui, Londubat avait raison. Le problème était juste que ce n'était vraiment pas agréable à entendre.

Le vendredi soir, James était nerveux, et Sirius proposa une nouvelle sortie dans la Forêt de Brocéliande mais son ami refusa, indiquant qu'il préférait aller voir les autres membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient installés près du feu, et Sirius s'ennuya poliment le reste du temps.

Le samedi matin, James ne put rien avaler à part une tasse de thé dans laquelle Remus mit trois morceaux de sucre.

- Pour l'énergie, justifia-t-il.

James le remercia d'un sourire proche de la grimace puis, quand les autres membres de l'équipe se levèrent, il les imita et sous les "bonne chance!" de la tablée rouge et or, ils sortirent tous. Ils croisèrent les filles qui entraient à cet instant, et Driana remarqua en prenant place à coté de Sirius:

- Wouah ! A voir sa tête, je serais presque contente de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe.

- Il est stressé, c'est tout, fit Sirius.

- Oui, j'imagine. Mon frère m'a dit que quand il était à Poudlard, il vomissait avant chaque match, même quand il était en septième année.

- Tu as un frère ? s'étonna Sirius.

- J'en ai quatre ! rit Driana. Et deux soeurs. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Mais ils sont où ? voulut-il savoir. J'ai jamais entendu parlé d'autres Langdon.

- Mon frère aîné et moi somme les seuls Gryffondor. Tous les autres sont Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Et tous ont fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Ils ont quel âge ? demanda Peter.

- Quatorze à dix-neuf. Les deux premiers ne sont plus à Poudlard, bien évidemment.

Remus regarda Driana et comprit mieux son ressentiment quant à sa non-sélection pour l'équipe au début de l'année.

- Tu ne vas pas les voir souvent, dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, fit la jolie noire en se crispant. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Remus rougit et plongea son nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Si ça, ça ne lui était pas destiné...

- Quand on joue contre Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, t'es pour qui ? reprit Sirius.

- Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Même si je vais leur souhaiter bonne chance avant le match.

Sirius parut satisfait et recommença à manger, et Driana se retourna vers Lily, Margaret et Lizzie que le Quidditch ne passionnait pas, et qui connaissaient déjà la fratrie Langdon, ce qui expliquait que leurs attentions se fût portée sur autre chose.

Le petit-déjeuner prit fin et, souhaitant être bien placés, Remus, Peter et Sirius se rendirent directement à l'arène.

- Gardez-nous des places! leur lança Driana tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Sirius leva la main en signe d'assentiment.

- Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui m'assoie à coté de Lizzie, fit savoir Peter alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc. Je veux pouvoir regarder le match sans l'entendre parler de tout et de rien.

- Mets-toi entre nous deux, proposa Remus.

- Et laisse Evans s'occuper de Lizzie, ajouta Sirius.

Le plan sembla adéquat, et tous les Deuxièmes Années s'installèrent sur une rangée, à l'exception de Sarah et Mary qui prirent place avec des filles de troisième année, sur la dernière rangée des gradins.

- Pourquoi elles ne viennent pas s'asseoir avec nous? demanda Sirius.

- C'est mieux comme ça, répondit Driana. Elles ne sont pas fans de Quidditch de toute façon.

Lily et Margaret acquiescèrent en silence.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ? s'enquit Remus.

- On n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Sirius se retourna sur sa rangée et les regarda. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard de Sarah qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Perplexe, il continua de l'observer. A nouveau, elle le regarda, pour baisser les paupières presque aussitôt.

- Sirius ! fit Peter. Ca commence !

- Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard ! fit alors la voix du commentateur, et Sirius pivota brusquement sur son séant, un instant perdu. Bienvenue aux quatre Maisons pour le premier match de la saison. Je suis Corto Langdon et votre nouveau commentateur ! J'en profite pour rendre hommage à mon prédécesseur, mais je vous assure que vous ne perdez pas au change!

- Langdon ? releva Sirius. Donc ton frère ?

Driana eut un éclat de rire tout en hochant la tête puis porta ses yeux sur le terrain tandis que les joueurs entraient.

Corto énonça les noms des deux équipes, le coup d'envoi fut lancé et la partie commença.

Londubat avait eu raison quand il avait affirmé qu'ils étaient prêt. Sans écraser les Serpentards qui se défendaient relativement bien, une observation attentive montrait que l'esprit d'équipe tant recherché par le Capitaine des Gryffondor était bien là, et portait ses fruits. Les passes étaient fluides, les batteurs faisaient leur travail, mais le Gardien des cercles de Serpentard ne se laissait pas avoir, et beaucoup de tirs furent arrêtés. Quand ce fut le tour de James, celui-ci perdit ses moyens, manqua une passe de Sato, qui se vit rattraper par un des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard et qui se termina par dix points supplémentaires pour les Vert et Argent.

Londubat demanda alors un temps mort, fit descendre ses joueurs sur la pelouse et dit à James :

- Reprends-toi. Il t'a arrêté, tant pis, t'auras d'autres occasions.

James n'osa pas relever la tête, fixant le bout de ses chaussures d'un air misérable.

- Potter, fit alors Sato. C'est pas parce que t'as manqué un but que t'es mauvais. On fonctionnait très bien au début. Alors, fais comme aux entraînements.

- Exactement, reprit Londubat. Remonte sur ton balai et joue. Laisse Sato et Porter marquer les points si tu veux, mais faut que tu sois au moins là pour les passes.

La phrase piqua James. Les deux autres marqueraient des points et pas lui ?

Il resserra sa main sur le manche de son Nimbus, releva la tête et annonça qu'il était prêt. Les joueurs remontèrent sur leur balais et le match reprit.

Celui-ci dura longtemps, et la différence était sans cesse la même. Gryffondor marquait, Serpentard égalisait, Gryffondor marquait à nouveau et Serpentard trouvait le moyen de faire disparaître la différence. Ils en étaient à cent-vingt points contre cent-dix quand la foule poussa une exclamation. Surpris, James leva les yeux et vit Berkley poursuivre un éclat doré.

- Potter ! hurla Sato.

James eut juste le temps de se reprendre, attrapa le Souafle et profita de l'inattention du Gardien pour marquer son premier but.

Il ne put cependant profiter de la fierté de son geste car là-haut, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, d'abord en retard, reprenait le dessus. Il fut pourtant coupé dans sa course par un Cognard envoyé par Londubat, et le vif d'or s'échappa. Des exclamations déçues retentirent dans tout le stade et Londubat demanda un nouveau temps mort.

- Berkley, ça fait une heure qu'on joue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attrape-moi ce vif, qu'on en finisse. Vous trois, continuez comme ça, et Bell, tu ne les lâches pas. Moi, je m'occupe de Berkley. Terminez-moi ce match !

L'équipe de Gryffondor remonta sur ses balais et la partie reprit. James parvint, sur une passe de Sato, à marquer un autre but, puis ce fut le tour de Porter, puis Sato, puis Porter à nouveau qui fut alors l'objet des Cognards renvoyés par Serpentard. Londubat dut abandonner la protection rapprochée de Berkley.

Le vif d'or fit à nouveau son apparition et la course poursuite reprit. Profitant que les Batteurs adverses ne la lâchaient pas, Porter laissa Sato et James se débrouiller et alla contourner l'Attrapeur Vert. Le Cognard l'abandonna et se mit à poursuivre sa nouvelle cible. Les Batteurs n'eurent pas le temps de s'en occuper, Berkley attrapa le vif, terminant le match sur un score de trois cents dix à cent-trente.

Là-haut dans les tribunes, Remus, Peter et Sirius hurlèrent de victoire à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus savait qu'il aurait dû être excité, ou paniqué, ne pas tenir en place. Rien de tout cela. Il se sentait étrangement calme, alors qu'il regardait un Préfet de Sixième Année tracer un cercle argenté sur le sol dallé de la Salle Commune. En face de lui, Carrow le fixait avec un air mauvais ou colérique. Il le toisa avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Depuis l'annonce du duel, il avait délaissé ses potions et parcouru tous ses manuels à la recherche du moindre sort pouvant lui être utile. Lily s'était d'ailleurs posé beaucoup de questions.

- Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas de m'entraîner toute seule ! s'était-elle un soir exclamée, quand il avait refusé à nouveau de la rejoindre dans leur local et lui avait suggéré de faire la potion par elle-même.

- Samedi, avait-il dit alors, incapable de soutenir l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Samedi, je viendrai, c'est promis.

- Sev' qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il n'avait pu répondre, évidemment, et Lily s'en était allée, déçue et peinée. Il ne pouvait faire autrement pourtant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent pour faire oublier qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé avait été réduit à néant par un prétentieux avide de faire ses preuves et élevé aux préjugés. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir vainqueur. Autrement, les années restantes à Poudlard allaient lui paraître bien longues.

- Avancez-vous, ordonna Malefoy qui s'était entre-temps placé au centre du cercle.

Les deux duellistes s'exécutèrent, s'affrontant déjà du regard.

- Etant donné le niveau des participants, expliqua-t-il à la Cour qui lui faisait face, la perte de baguette est suffisante pour signifier la fin du combat. Que le meilleur gagne.

Il se recula, ne laissant plus qu'un espace vide entre Severus et Carrow. Les deux baguettes se levèrent, Carrow fut le plus rapide et cria :

- Impedimenta.

Sev répondit par un sort du bouclier sur lequel vint rebondir l'éclair de son adversaire. Il savait que son Bouclier n'était pas très puissant, on ne devenait pas un expert de duel en dix jours, mais les sorts que continuait à crier Carrow ne paraissaient pas très fort non plus. Celui-ci s'époumonait, s'attendant sans doute à ce que la voix donnât plus de puissance aux sortilèges qu'il lançait, peut-être ?

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il attaquât, ce n'était pas en restant derrière sa protection qu'il allait gagner.

- Rictusempra ! lança-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un sort très sérieux, mais rien n'était à négliger.

Carrow sauta de coté et répliqua par un Petrificus Totalus que Severus détourna par un sort de Jambencoton. Il commençait à avoir fait le tour de ce qu'il savait faire, et Carrow n'était toujours pas hors combat.

- Aguamenti ! hurla ce dernier.

Le sort, mal contrôlé et rendu puissant par la colère et l'impatience, donna naissance à une gigantesque gerbe d'eau qui projeta Severus contre le mur de la cheminée, hors du cercle. Sonné, il se rattrapa à la pierre, tandis que dans son dos, son adversaire jubilait.

Oh non, Carrow ne gagnerait pas ! Resserrant les doigts sur sa baguette, il fit face, la mâchoire crispée, leva la main et s'exclama :

- Lumus Solem !

Une lumière blanche envahit la Salle Commune, obligeant tout le monde à détourner les yeux, y compris Carrow. Cela donna le temps à Severus de rassembler sa concentration et d'enchaîner :

- Expelliarmus !

La lumière blanche se dissipa, le sort atteignit Carrow de plein fouet et le projeta hors du cercle. Sa baguette s'envola et atterrit sur le sol. Avec un sort de Lévitation, Severus la mit hors de portée et alla la récupérer avec des gestes précautionneux.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, particulièrement son bras et son genou gauches qui avaient amorti la violence du choc contre le mur. Sans une grimace pourtant, il revint à l'intérieur du cercle et fixa Malefoy, le défiant en silence de ne pas annoncer qu'il était vainqueur.

Solennel, le Préfet-en-Chef revint au milieu de l'arène et annonça :

- Rogue, vainqueur par désarmement. Le duel est fini.

Avec un chuintement, le cercle disparut dans une gerbe d'étoiles argentées. Malefoy tendit la main, Severus lui remit la baguette de Carrow et observa ensuite ce dernier se rapprocher du Préfet, le visage défait, au bord des larmes.

Il avait gagné.

Le sens des mots le frappa alors et il eut un regard circulaire pour la Cour de Serpentard, qui chuchotait dans tous les sens.

Il était vainqueur. Carrow allait le laisser tranquille. Et avec un peu de chance, on cesserait de le regarder avec suspicion. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout reviendrait comme avant, mais au moins, Mulciber ne se sentirait pas coupable de lui adresser la parole.

- Le duel est fini, répéta soudain Malefoy.

L'ordre implicite de dispersion fut compris par le plus grand nombre et la foule abandonna sa forme compacte pour s'éparpiller autour des tables et dans les fauteuils qui se remettaient progressivement en place. Severus regarda à nouveau son Préfet, qui eut un lent hochement de tête dans sa direction. Lui hocha la tête à son tour, puis se détourna quand Mulciber vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- C'était super, dit-il, le regard admiratif. Le sort de lumière solaire, c'était une bonne idée.

Severus eut un fin sourire, appréciant le compliment, flatté malgré tout.

C'était enfin terminé.

Pas tout à fait, comme il put s'en rendre compte le lendemain. Il avait rejoint Lily dans leur local et ils s'étaient tous deux lancés dans la fabrication d'une nouvelle potion que Slughorn avait évoquée pendant la semaine, sans pour autant la donner à étudier dans un devoir. Son corps protestait toujours contre le traitement que lui avait infligé Carrow et il savait que ses gestes ne seraient pas aussi sûrs qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant, il insista pour ajouter lui-même les trois gouttes d'élixir d'oignon de tulipe, que toute potion étourdissante requérait. Il lutta pour contrôler le tremblement de son bras gauche tandis qu'il remuait la mixture de la main droite, mais ses forces le trahirent et il laissa tomber le flacon dans le chaudron.

- Sev' ! s'exclama Lily, alors occupée à découper des pétales d'orchidées.

La préparation commença à former de gros bouillon et un parfum capiteux envahit la pièce.

- La fenêtre ! toussa Severus.

Tous deux se précipitèrent mais l'ouverture, rouillée par le temps, ne se laissa pas convaincre si facilement, d'autant plus que Severus n'osa pas se servir de sa main gauche pour tirer, de peur que son corps ne le trahît de nouveau. Lily lança finalement un sort d'Alohomora, les deux battants s'ouvrirent et l'air frais du mois de novembre entra, diluant les fragrances fleuries.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir Lily.

- J'ai fait tomber le flacon, admit Severus d'un ton piteux.

Lily s'accouda sur le bord de pierre, tournant le dos au local, et dit lentement:

- J'ai vu. Ton bras tremblait. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, lança-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle soupira et repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, ne sachant comment continuer.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? demanda-t-elle enfin. C'est Carrow ? Il t'a frappé ?

Severus se crispa. Que Lily pût imaginer que Carrow était capable de lui faire du mal était insultant, au bas mot.

- Il a bien essayé, cracha-t-il. Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? comprit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Oh Sev'...

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre ? la coupa-t-il. Ou que j'allais laisser Carrow m'embêter sans rien faire ?

- J'ai jamais dit... tenta-t-elle mais il poursuivit, ne l'ayant même pas entendue:

- Alors oui, je me suis battu. Et j'ai gagné. Ne me dis pas que c'est mal, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions !

- Mais ! fit Lily avec véhémence, réclamant la parole. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne s'est presque pas vu pendant dix jours ? J'ai le droit de me poser des questions, quand même.

Elle déglutit et reprit:

- Je croyais qu'on était ami. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider...

Severus croisa les bras et détourna le regard, toujours vexé.

- Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, bouda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Lily explosa.

- Très bien ! cracha-t-elle. Débrouille-toi sans moi puisque tu ne veux pas me faire confiance !

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en fut. Elle avait un temps espéré que Sev' la ratrapperait mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui décupla sa colère. Pourtant, quand elle atteignit la Salle Commune, elle n'était plus que malheureuse et n'avait qu'une envie, aller se réfugier dans son lit !

- Lily ! appela Driana alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. A l'aide !

Avec un soupir, elle changea de trajectoire pour aller rejoindre son amie, attablée devant des livres et des parchemins en compagnie de Remus et James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Remus venait de décharger des parchemins qui l'encombraient.

- Les potions, bien sûr, lui expliqua Driana. On arrive pas à trouver pourquoi l'oignon normal et le citron ne sont pas compatibles.

- En fait, énonça Lily, ils le sont si on ajoute quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de basique, surtout. Parce que les deux sont acides.

- Hein ? fit Remus.

- Regardez le tableau des correspondances que Slughorn nous a donné le mois dernier, soupira-t-elle.

James commença à fouiller dans les parchemins étalés devant lui tandis que Driana grommelait :

- Pourquoi il nous donne à faire quelque chose qu'on a étudié y a un mois...

- T'avais raison, fit alors James en posant le feuillet au milieu de la table. C'est dans cette colonne-là.

Remus et Driana se penchèrent pour mieux voir.

- Comment tu savais ça ? s'étonna alors la jolie noire. Tu l'as appris par coeur ?

- Oui, répondit Lily d'un ton fatigué.

- Wouah ! souffla James. Les potions, c'est vraiment ton truc.

Lily roula des yeux au plafond, eut un soupir de dérision et s'en fut dans son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda James, perplexe.

Remus haussa les épaules d'un mouvement machinal, de nouveau concentré sur ton travail et James se tourna alors vers Driana, les sourcils arqués.

- Elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup...? proposa cette dernière.

- Eh ben, moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, là ! décida-t-il avec une moue boudeuse tout en reprenant sa plume.

Driana roula des yeux à son tour et recommença à travailler.

Ils furent studieux pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Peter et Sirius revinssent de leur visite hebdomadaire au Garde-Chasse et à Crockdur avec tapage. Tandis qu'ils traversaient la Salle Commune dans leur direction, Sirius croisa le regard de Sarah, assise à une table près de la fenêtre en compagnie de Mary. Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux, mais il ne cessa pas de la regarder pour autant.

- Aouch ! fit-il en se cognant l'orteil dans le pied de la chaise et en rattrapant son équilibre au dossier.

- Attention ! l'avertit Remus en saisissant précipitamment sa bouteille d'encre pour la mettre à l'abri.

- Hagrid va bien ? demanda James en levant les yeux de son parchemin tandis que Driana grimaçait devant l'écharpe et les gants que Sirius venait de jeter sans ménagement au milieu des livres et autres feuillets calligraphiés. Elle attendit qu'il se fût assis, décrivant son après-midi, pour repousser avec véhémence ses vêtements sur ses genoux.

- Ca va pas ? s'exclama-t-il, interrompant sa narration.

- T'as qu'à poser tes affaires ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle. Tu vois bien qu'on travaille !

- Plus maintenant, fit alors James en rassemblant les siennes tandis que Remus luttait pour ajouter le point final au parchemin que Peter tentait de lui soustraire.

- J'ai presque fini... gémissait-il.

- Vous travaillez trop, de toute façon, jugea Sirius.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, remarqua Driana.

- Ca c'est sûr... ajouta-t-il automatiquement en laissant son regard flotter en direction de Sarah à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? voulut savoir James.

- Sarah. Elle me regarde tout le temps en ce moment.

- C'est toi qui la regarde, là, fit Driana en se penchant à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle est peut-être amoureuse de toi, proposa Peter avec un ricanement.

- Hein ! Même pas vrai ! s'insurgea son ami en cessant aussitôt de la détailler.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? continua Peter, persuadé d'avoir trouvé le bon filon pour faire tourner Sirius en bourrique.

- Ca va pas, non ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? poursuivit-t-il en se levant. Tu seras sûr comme ça...

- Peter, je t'interdis !

Sirius se leva d'un bond et lui fit face, rouge de colère.

- Si quelqu'un va lui demander quelque chose, c'est moi !

- Ca parait plus correct, oui, pointa Remus.

- Tu vas le faire ? s'enquit James, tout sourire.

- Bien sûr que je vais le faire, répliqua-t-il avec bravache.

Il replaça sa robe sur ses épaules et marcha, le torse bombé, vers la table de Sarah et Mary.

- Je m'en vais, fit alors Driana. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

- Pourquoi ? Toi aussi t'es amoureuse de Sirius ? demanda joyeusement James.

- Et puis, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Sarah, ajouta Remus, volontairement taquin.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle instantanément tout en rougissant. Sirius est vantard et Sarah est une pimbêche. Ensemble, ils seraient insupportables.

- Moi, je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, sourit Peter.

Sirius revint à cet instant, perplexe, tandis que dans son dos, on pouvait apercevoir Sarah et Mary qui partaient à leur tour dans leur dortoir.

- Alors ? demanda James.

- J'ai demandé si c'était vrai qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, les informa Sirius. Elle n'a pas été capable de me répondre.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je comprends rien aux filles de toute façon.

- Est-ce que t'as essayé ? lança Driana durement.

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à une telle véhémence de sa part, il la regarda sans comprendre.

- De quoi ? fit-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, trancha la jolie noire.

D'un geste rageur, elle fourra parchemins, livres, plumes et encre dans son sac, commença à s'éloigner vers le dortoir puis revint :

- Et c'est mon tableau ! affirma-t-elle en se saisissant du parchemin donné par Slughorn que James avait posé en haut de sa pile de documents.

La minute d'après, elle avait disparue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Laisse tomber, fit James. Evans aussi est partie, j'ai pas compris pourquoi.

- Je vous ferais quand même remarquer qu'on a chassé toutes les filles dans leur dortoir, dit soudain Remus.

Ils se regardèrent tous pendant quelques secondes puis haussèrent les épaules de concert.

- Les filles.

* * *

(1) Oui, ceci est un clin d'oeil...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour commenter, pester, poser des questions ou envoyer des tomates, cliquez sur "review"...

Comme d'habitude maintenant, un petit bonus sur **LJ**, avec une spéciale "famille Potter" ce mois-ci...


	15. Promenons nous dans les bois

Voilà le chapitre, assez long, je dois dire... Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi !

Je remercie toujours nos géniaux et fidèles revieweurs, **Mili, Cat, Doudouille, Mime, Clodina, Mebahiah, Niris, Oceanna, LaSilvana, Aria **et **Elbereth **! Vos mots nous font toujours énormément plaisir !

Hum, et je vous présente une fois encore toutes nos excuses (surtout les miennes, d'ailleurs, puisque c'est moi qui poste) pour le retard. Comme vous le savez peut-être, feufeu a buggué toute la journée de dimanche comme celle de lundi, rendant le postage de nouveaux chapitres impossible. Les choses ne sont toujours pas réglées mais grâce au Fof, un moyen de contournement a été trouvé pour gagner quand même ! Pour tout savoir, je vous invite à aller voir là : h t t p : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 77277 / 39908928 / 1 / (sans les espaces bien sûr).

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au début de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit en **novembre/décembre 1972**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Côté Serpentard, Rogue a quelques soucis avec Amycus **Carrow**, d'un an plus jeune que lui, dont la soeur Alecto est dans sa classe. Dans son dortoir, Rogue est avec **Avery**, **Mulciber **et **Yaxley**.

Quant à James, il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Franck **Londubat **(capitaine et batteur).

Le professeur **Patricia Dunham **est l'actuelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et c'est une ancienne Auror.

* * *

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

La routine reprenait peu à peu, ainsi que Severus l'avait prédit au début du mois. Les cours, les repas, le match de Quidditch et son duel avaient effacé la dure réalité de l'attentat contre le chef des Aurors qui, même s'il faisait toujours l'objet d'un entrefilet ça et là dans le journal, avait perdu de son attrait aux yeux du monde. Sa victoire contre Carrow avait aussi eu un temps les honneurs, mais Severus sentait bien que l'état de grâce qu'elle lui avait donné s'était depuis longtemps envolé. Cela avait duré une semaine, en tout et pour tout. Carrow n'en revenait pas aux airs arrogants qu'il affichait avant l'humiliation - Severus ne pensait pas qu'ils reviendraient de toute façon - mais il n'était pas le seul à Serpentard qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Le mépris d'Amycus avait ouvert une brèche que Severus avait colmatée autant que possible en gagnant son duel, mais elle menaçait de se rouvrir, avec plus de force. Et lui se devait donc d'être sur ses gardes, en une sorte d'état de veille permanent qui conférait à l'épuisement. Travailler les potions ne l'aidait même plus à se détendre, car elles lui rappelaient sans cesse la sortie en tempête de Lily.

Lily qui lui manquait...

Baissant un peu plus la tête, de honte et de peine, il ne put voir l'obstacle qui se présentait impunément devant lui et fonça tout droit sur Peter qui entrait dans la Bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Aïe ! s'exclama ce dernier, se frottant l'épaule là où le coin du livre que transportait Severus l'avait heurté. T'aurais pu faire attention !

- Toi aussi, grogna Severus. Que je sache, tu n'avais pas l'air de regarder où tu allais non plus.

- Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu regardais le sol.

Severus eut un soupir de dérision et haussa les épaules avant de le dépasser, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! protesta Peter.

Peine perdue, Rogue ne se retourna pas. Il ne chercha pas à le faire réagir, il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Continuant sur l'allée principale de la grande salle voûtée aux rayonnages poussiéreux, il parvint enfin à la table où il avait laissé Sirius et James quelque temps auparavant.

- Où est Remus ? demanda James en le voyant s'asseoir sur une chaise, les sourcils froncés.

- Pomfresh a voulu le garder, répondit-il.

- Pour un mal de gorge ? s'exclama Sirius, relevant les yeux de son parchemin.

- Oui. Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce qui le chiffonnait.

- Elle ne l'a même pas examiné, dit-il enfin, tapant du doigt sur le bois de la table. C'est comme si elle l'attendait, qu'elle savait qu'il allait être malade.

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, remarqua James. On le sait tous, une fois par mois, ça tombe pile poil.

- Des fois, y a sa mère, aussi, nota Sirius.

- Il avait pas vraiment l'air mieux de toute façon, répliqua Peter.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est contagieux, proposa James. Ou c'est de famille.

- Peut-être, oui, confirma Sirius, songeur.

- En même temps, elle avait pas vraiment l'air malade, sur le quai, en septembre.

Un silence suivit la remarque de Peter. Il échangea un regard avec James, avec qui il avait souligné ce même point quelques jours après la rentrée.

Il y eut un silence, qui devint vite trop lourd au goût de Sirius.

- Bon, ça vous dit, ce soir, on va faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa-t-il en baissant la voix. Si on fait des réserves de boules de neige pour demain, on pourra attaquer les Serpentards avec de l'avance sur eux.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les deux autres étaient déjà partis dans une discussion animée sur les avantages stratégiques des différents endroits où ils devaient faire lesdites réserves, et il étouffa un soupir. Avec ce froid, il serait bien resté à l'intérieur, lui…

En attendant, il dut reprendre son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, bien ennuyeux, soit dit en passant, mais il fallait bien combler l'attente.

Une cloche retentit enfin, annonçant le dernier quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu. Rapidement, les trois Gryffondors ramassèrent parchemins, encre et plumes, remirent les ouvrages à leur place assignée et partirent d'un même pas vers leur Tour. Ils durent attendre encore une heure avant de pouvoir se faufiler dans la Salle Commune sous la cape sans risquer de bousculer quelqu'un. Une fois dans les couloirs, ils ne croisèrent personne, à croire que le reste du monde avait mieux à faire ailleurs, et purent sans difficulté se faufiler dans le parc.

Il avait neigé une partie de la semaine précédente, et le matin encore, quelques flocons tombaient toujours, égalisant le manteau blanc qui scintillait comme du diamant. Les trois amis restèrent un instant sur les marches de l'escalier, contemplant en silence le parc de Poudlard comme figé dans du sucre glace.

- On peut enlever la cape ? demanda enfin Peter.

Avec un mot d'excuse, James la retira, la plia et la glissa dans son dos, avant de prendre la tête des opérations. Ils étaient en pleine préparation stratégique, près de l'arbre creux sur le chemin menant au stade de Quidditch, petites ombres chinoises se découpant sur la neige dans la lumière blanche de la pleine lune, lorsque un hurlements lugubre s'éleva au-dessus de la Forêt. Ils se figèrent, un autre hurlement retentit alors et Sirius pivota sur lui-même afin de ne plus tourner le dos aux arbres, à quelques centaines de mètres. James resserra sur lui les pans de sa cape, dans une vaine tentative pour attribuer au froid, au vent et aux flocons de neige éparses qui s'insinuaient entre son cou et son écharpe le frisson qui venait de le parcourir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sirius qui n'avait guère l'air plus serein.

- Il paraît qu'il y a plein d'animaux dangereux dans la Forêt Interdite, dit James d'une petite voix. Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent en sortir ?

Comme une réponse, un troisième hurlement se fit entendre.

- Je connais pas d'animal qui crie comme ça, trancha Peter d'une voix qu'il voulait catégorique.

En vrai, il n'était pas plus rassuré que ses amis, mais enfin, c'était son domaine de compétence. Et il était agacé de ne pas reconnaître le cri, et par conséquent l'animal qui pouvait l'avoir poussé.

Le hurlement se répéta, et aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire si oui ou non il avait été plus proche. Le parc leur parut soudain hostile, et l'œil unique de la Lune ne paraissait plus complice de leur sortie mais durement inquisiteur. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, ils regagnèrent rapidement le château, oubliant momentanément leurs plans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut un Remus passablement fatigué qui les rejoignit le lendemain peu avant le cours de Métamorphose, mais son arrivée fut à peine remarquée car les trois autres étaient pris dans un débat qui paraissait relativement enflammé.

- Je te dis que c'est un animal, disait Peter, visiblement agacé, et ayant l'air qu'il prenait quand il était sûr de quelque chose - ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent pour être habituel.

- Mais Londubat a dit des fantômes, objecta James.

Et Peter soupira. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que le dialogue avait lieu.

- De quoi ils parlent ? demanda Remus à Sirius en posant son sac sur la table.

Le jeune Black entreprit alors de lui raconter leur expédition de la veille, mais lorsqu'il arriva aux cris qu'ils avaient entendus, Remus pâlit fortement.

- Hé ! Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant de la table, près à se lever et à le rattraper s'il tombait. Tu es encore malade ? Je le savais, que tu aurais dû rester à l'Infirmerie.

- C'est pas ça, dit Remus en essayant de garder une respiration normale, je… c'est…

Il préféra abandonner ses tentatives d'explications et se concentrer sur la partie de l'histoire qui lui semblait la plus problématique :

- C'était dangereux ! Si cet animal vous avait attaqué, hein ?

La perspective le rendait furieux. Par Merlin, si jamais ça arrivait, il… c'était… Ô Merlin…

- Ca va, c'est pas la première fois qu'on sort, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules mais sur un ton circonspect. Et de toute façon, d'après Londubat, c'était les fantômes de la maison hantée.

- Les fan… voulut savoir Remus avant de s'interrompre.

C'était quoi cette histoire ?

- Une maison hantée ?

- Cool, hein ? On l'appelle la Cabane Hurlante, informa-t-il. Elle se trouve à Pré-au-Lard, apparemment.

Par les Douze Travaux d'Hercule ! se surprit à penser Remus, reprenant une expression que Cassy avait développée au cours de l'été précédent. Sa cabane !

Il se sentit encore plus mal, ses paumes devinrent moites et ses genoux le trahirent, il dut s'asseoir. Peter lui jeta un regard inquiet sans pour autant cesser de convaincre James, tandis que Sirius l'entourait de sollicitude.

- T'as peur des fantômes, maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne font pas de mal aux humains. Binns en est la preuve vivante !

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Après tout, si c'était ça, l'explication de Dumbledore, pourquoi pas ?

Mais dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi Peter et James se disputent, alors ? voulut-il savoir.

- Peter dit que c'est un animal, que ça ne peut pas être des fantômes. Et James croit ce que Londubat nous a dit.

- Et toi ?

- Ben, je crois plutôt Londubat. Je crois. Mais d'un autre côté, Peter s'y connaît en animaux.

- On demandera à Cassy, si tu veux, disait James en se tournant vers eux tandis que Peter croisait les bras de frustration.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle saurait mieux que nous ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Elle a dû aller à Pré-au-Lard, comme Londubat, non ? expliqua-t-il.

Si Remus avait été moins préoccupé, il aurait remarqué que son ami rougissait, mais pour l'heure, ce détail lui passait vraiment au-dessus de la tête.

- Si vous voulez, dit-il sans se compromettre.

Mais l'idée le soulageait. Cassy saurait quoi dire. Et il était sûr que James la croirait.

- Ca va mieux, on dirait, fit alors Sirius tandis que le Professeur McGonagall entrait dans la salle, et Remus se dit qu'il lui fallait apprendre à cacher ses émotions mieux qu'il ne le faisait actuellement.

Etait-ce lui ou Sirius ne cessa de lui jeter des regards suspicieux pendant le reste du cours ? L'avantage fut qu'il dut être en permanence attentif pour ne pas s'endormir et soulever plus de questions, il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler sur ce cours-là le soir venu.

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils traversaient le parc après leur cours de Botanique, qu'ils tombèrent sur Cassy. Elle était assise sur un banc avec deux autres filles, apparemment prise dans une discussion aussi passionnante qu'importante. Aussi James hésita-t-il deux secondes et demie avant d'aller l'interrompre. Et ce fut encore plus laborieux de lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient lui parler sans la présence de ses amies. Surtout que les regards goguenards des deux autres filles n'aidaient pas. Mais Cassy paraissait contente de les voir et elle se leva sans difficulté pour les suivre, jetant cependant à ses comparses un " Les enfants, vous savez ce que c'est " qui les fit rire.

- Mon petit James, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

La formule fit rougir le concerné, et Sirius vint à son secours.

- On, heu… On a entendu des cris, hier soir, dans le Parc.

- Avant le couvre-feu, bien sûr.

Il rougit à son tour, et Cassandra éclata de rire.

- Tu penses bien que je le répéterai pas. Et alors, ces cris ? Vous avez peur des Pitiponks ? railla-t-elle.

- Londubat dit que ce sont des fantômes, dans la Cabane Hurlante, expliqua Peter, les sourcils froncés. Mais ça ressemble pas à des fantômes. On dirait un animal. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir lequel.

Il y eut un silence.

- Et ? fit enfin Cassandra, perplexe.

- On pensait que toi, tu saurais.

- Si tu penses que ce sont des animaux, commença-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si la question ne l'intéressait pas.

- Hier soir, Cassy, l'interrompit Remus d'un ton pressant, en insistant sur le premier mot.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et elle reprit :

- Londubat doit avoir raison. Dumbledore lui-même le dit. La Cabane serait hantée et régulièrement, les fantômes hurlent. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était là que résidait le problème. Les fantômes ont bien le droit de crier. Ce n'est pas parce que la majorité est plutôt calme que d'autres ne sont pas farfelus.

- Je te parie un Gallion que Margaret nous pondrait toute une théorie sur ces fantômes, fit soudain James avec un sourire.

- Mais… fit Peter avant d'être interrompu par une boule de neige qui lui atterrit en pleine face.

- Désolé ! fit une voix dans le lointain. C'était pour Cassy !

La victime désignée fit volte-face et partit en riant dans la pente qui descendait vers le lac.

- A moi, les filles ! lança-t-elle comme un cri de ralliement. Sus aux garçons !

Ses deux amies bondirent du banc où elles étaient toujours assises et se lancèrent à sa suite, tandis que trois Gryffondors se tordaient de rire et que le quatrième secouait la neige de son bonnet.

- Tu vois ? dit enfin James en essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Elle aussi elle pense que ce sont les fantômes.

Mais Peter n'était définitivement pas convaincu. Et d'après le regard de Sirius, lui non plus.

Le soir, tandis que James était à son entraînement de Quidditch et que Remus faisait une sieste réparatrice, contraint et forcé par Sirius, ce dernier se retrouva seul avec Peter. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le silence qui veillait sur l'avancée de leur devoir de Potion (_Indiquez les usages de la Potion de Désenflage dans la vie de tous les jours. Trente centimètres de parchemin minimum)_ :

- Tu sais, je crois vraiment que c'était un animal.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

- Les fantômes ne crient pas comme ça, développa Peter qui fronçait les sourcils, et Sirius se dit que ça devenait une habitude chez lui depuis quelques jours. C'était un animal, pas un cri pour faire peur. Les fantômes… c'est comme des humains, finalement. Ils pensent et ils réfléchissent. Là, il n'y avait pas de raison, c'était juste… animal, répéta-t-il, à défaut de trouver un autre mot.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Des animaux, on en a plein la boutique, je connais bien…

- Moi, je me demande pourquoi ça fait aussi peur à Remus, fit Sirius après un silence.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'était même pas là et pourtant, on dirait qu'il a encore plus peur que nous. Il est devenu tout blanc quand on en a parlé. Et pourtant, il n'a pas peur des animaux. Ou des fantômes. Ou de sortir la nuit.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ce que c'était ? fit Peter en se penchant sur la table, intéressé par cette nouvelle théorie.

- Peut-être. Mais alors, pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? C'est pas comme si on allait le raconter à d'autres…

Il soupira de frustration et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Toute cette histoire devenait bien trop compliquée à son goût.

- Bien sûr que non, déclara Peter en haussant les épaules.

- On devrait demander à Hagrid, proposa Sirius en retournant à son parchemin.

Et Peter l'imita en silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Ou plutôt, non, elle cherchait Severus. Ou n'importe quel Serpentard qui aurait pu la renseigner. Elle lui avait fait la tête pendant les deux dernières semaines, ne lui adressant qu'à peine la parole pendant les cours de Potions, jusqu'à ce que Driana craquât, la veille au soir. " Y en a marre que tu boudes ! Parle-lui, réconciliez-vous ou disputez-vous franchement, mais on n'a pas à supporter ta mauvaise humeur ". Après avoir envisagé de bouder aussi Driana, Lily s'était rendue à ses arguments, d'abord parce que Margaret et Lizzie avaient approuvé la jolie kenyane, et que si elle ne parlait ni à elles, ni à Severus, elle allait vite s'embêter, ensuite – et cette raison était peut-être, non, sûrement la principale si elle était honnête avec elle-même – parce que Severus lui manquait.

Et bien sûr, comme elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, elle était condamnée à parcourir, encore et encore, les couloirs des cachots, en espérant tomber sur lui. Ou n'importe qui de sa maison qu'elle connaîtrait, ce qui revenait à peu de choses près au même. En chemin, elle avait trouvé trois placards à balais colonisés par des araignées, une salle dont elle était presque sûre que le sol était recouvert d'eau du lac – elle ne s'était pas approché pour vérifier – et le Baron Sanglant dont la vue l'avait fait frémir.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur les marches d'un petit escalier. Elle avait mal aux pieds et au dos, évidemment, à force de marcher, et se reposer quelques minutes allait sûrement lui faire du bien.

Elle regardait ses pieds, pesant le pour et le contre de l'idée d'enlever ses chaussures, quand des voix qui venaient vers elles lui firent relever la tête.

- C'est une humiliation, je suis bien d'accord, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait réclamer un duel pour venger son frère non plus, disait l'une.

- Elle a quand même raison de dire qu'un duel entre elle et Rogue serait plus équilibré.

Sur ces mots, deux filles que Lily reconnut de ses cours de Potions – Moon et Parkinson, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – tournèrent au coin du couloir et se retrouvèrent face à elle. D'un seul coup d'œil, elles avisèrent l'écusson de Gryffondor sur sa robe et se turent prudemment. Typique, pensa Lily, qui s'avança résolument dans leur direction.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux trouver Severus Rogue ?

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard.

- Il est dans notre Salle Commune, en train de travailler, dit finalement Moon – du moins, Lily en était presque persuadée.

- Ah, fit-elle d'une voix déçue. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller lui dire que je voudrais lui parler ?

Le regard entre elles et le silence furent encore plus longs, puis elles examinèrent Lily d'un oeil attentif – des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête au pied, avec une insistance sur ses cheveux et son écusson, autant qu'elle ait pu en juger.

- Je vais le prévenir, décida finalement la deuxième – Parkinson, donc, logiquement. Evans ? ajouta-t-elle comme pour demander une confirmation.

- Oui, merci, indiqua Lily au dos qui s'éloignait déjà.

Elle resta face à Moon, qui attendait sans rien dire, se contentant de la regarder. Lily était un peu mal à l'aise et cherchait désespérément un sujet dont elles auraient pu discuter.

- Tu, hum… Tu as réussi la Potion de Désenflage qu'on a faite hier ?

- Oui.

Et elle détourna le regard, s'appuyant contre la muraille. Lily, qui avait oublié la douleur de ses pieds, se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant des bruits de pas qui annonçaient le retour de Parkinson – de toute évidence accompagnée.

Lorsqu'elle vit Severus, elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait effectivement manqué – malgré l'air renfrogné qu'il arborait. Lily prit sur elle pour ne pas crier ou le frapper ou simplement lui sauter au cou, d'une part parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire, et d'autre part elle savait que ça le gênerait d'autant plus que ses deux camarades y assisteraient. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de le saluer d'un signe de tête et de l'entraîner vers leur local, qui était à deux pas.

- Elles sont toujours comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle.

N'y ayant presque rien préparer depuis deux semaines, de la poussière s'était installée un peu partout et avec un sort de soufflement plus ou moins bien contrôlé, Lily la déplaça au loin tandis que Severus demandait timidement :

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Je sais pas, moi… Glaciales ?

- Oui, fit-il avec un sourire fugitif.

- Elles m'ont à peine parlé. Moon et moi, on est restées à se regarder en chiens de faïence en t'attendant… C'était charmant ! conclut-elle avec une moue.

Son ouvrage terminé, elle rangea la baguette et alla se laver les mains dans l'évier de pierre.

- C'est comme ça, chez nous, fit Severus pour toute explication.

- Ben c'est bizarre, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle s'essuya les mains, longtemps, donnant au silence l'occasion de s'installer, avant de prendre une inspiration et de demander :

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé un duel ?

C'était l'occasion ou jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait lancé une perche.

- Pour ça quoi ?

Severus n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Lily. Bien sûr, quand Parkinson était venue l'interrompre dans son devoir d'Astronomie pour lui dire que " Evans " voulait lui parler, son cœur avait bondi de joie et il avait du se composer une expression neutre pour ne pas soulever trop de regards surpris. Bien sûr, il détestait être fâché avec Lily. Mais lui expliquer les règles et rapports de force subtils de la Cour des Serpentards lui semblait un exercice périlleux. Il sentait confusément qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, et cela le peinait d'avance. Merlin, le simple fait qu'elle ait adressé la parole à Moon et Parkinson était la preuve même que cette compréhension des choses lui échappait…

- Parce qu'il y a des… Des règles, chez vous, des choses à dire ou pas ? proposa Lily d'une petite voix.

Peu importait, semblait-il, le fait qu'il ne voulût à aucun prix en parler, parce que connaissant son amie, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, soupira-t-il. Si je voulais avoir la paix, et que Carrow ne m'embête plus, c'était la seule solution.

- Mais les duels sont interdits ! Tu aurais pu… Je sais pas, moi, en parler à un Préfet ! Ou a un prof !

Elle fut interrompue par le rire triste de son ami.

- Un Préfet ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Sev' serrait les poings, à présent.

- Malefoy était parfaitement au courant, poursuivit-il. Il n'a rien dit. Quant à Slughorn… Il aurait fait la leçon à Carrow, et lui, il aurait continué. En pire, parce que je l'aurais dénoncé. Non, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, chez nous, on règle ses problèmes seul. J'ai demandé un duel à Malefoy, et il me l'a accordé. Et encore, je m'en suis bien sorti…

- Quoi ?

- Oui, insista-t-il, le regard dur. Mon père est un moldu, je ne suis rien. Les Carrow sont une famille mineure mais ancienne. Heureusement, j'ai un an de plus qu'Amycus et Malefoy… Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Si ç'avait été Avery, par exemple, je pense que je n'aurais pas eu droit au duel.

- Droit ?

Lily était complètement perdue, et elle ne put que ressortir une formule que sa mère lui avait souvent dit :

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une question de droit ! Le… Enfin, les duels sont interdits ! Le simple fait que ce soit votre préfet qui les organise… Et tu n'y aurais pas droit ?

- Avery est de mon année, et d'une meilleure ascendance que la mienne. En cas de désaccord entre nous, je dois me soumettre. Je ne pourrais le combattre en duel que dans le cadre des cours – ou en cas d'injure majeure.

Lily se tut, complètement dépassée par les explications de son ami. La vision qu'il lui dépeignait des " règles " des vert et argent lui semblait dater d'un autre âge, voire sortir d'un roman. A Gryffondor, en cas de dispute, on se contentait de crier. De se battre s'il fallait, et si les préfets n'étaient pas dans le coin. On s'expliquait une bonne fois, puis on s'ignorait ou on se réconciliait. Pas d'histoire du duel, d'année, d'injure grave ou moins grave… Merlin c'était absurde !

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle en voyant que Severus semblait en avoir terminé. Bon, on arrête de se disputer, d'accord ? Si tu as d'autres ennuis, raconte-moi ! Même si je peux pas t'aider, je préfère savoir.

- D'accord.

Severus était ému. Imbécile, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

- La potion de Désenflage, tu crois qu'on peut la concentrer un peu plus ? demanda-t-il, chassant les pensées tendres qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais immiscé entre eux. Lorsque Lily retrouva finalement les autres au moment du dîner, elle arborait un si grand sourire que même Sarah le remarqua.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, fit-elle remarquer à sa camarade.

Lily hésita quelques secondes, puis décida qu'elle préférait rester de bonne humeur et ne pas se disputer. Aussi l'ignora-t-elle royalement, d'autant qu'elle avait hâte de raconter aux autres sa brève rencontre avec Parkinson et Moon. Margaret en tirerait sans doute une théorie abracadabrante qui les occuperait facilement toute la soirée.

Sa bonne humeur contrastait étrangement avec la mine morose des quatre garçons, assis un peu plus loin. Hagrid n'était pas là et n'avait donc pas pu répondre aux questions de Peter. Lui et Sirius étaient donc rentrés assez frustrés, ce qui avait relancé le débat fantômes contre animal. Jusqu'au moment où Remus, excédé, avait demandé pourquoi ils s'intéressaient autant à cet animal – " fantômes ! " - et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas passer à autre chose, par la baguette de Morgane ! Et il était descendu à grands pas pour aller manger, laissant les autres abasourdis.

Personne ne semblait vouloir aborder le sujet, et Remus en fut assez content, mais quand il alla se coucher et qu'il remarqua que les trois autres ne le suivaient pas, il sentit son sentiment d'angoisse revenir. Mais il était trop fatigué pour y faire quoi que ce fût. Demain, pensa-t-il en se glissant dans son lit. Demain, je leur dirai que ce sont des fantômes et rien de plus.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, assis à une table finement encombrée de livres te de parchemin pour prétendre travailler, James commentait :

- C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Remus aussi énervé.

- Pareil, ajouta Sirius d'un ton pensif.

- Vous croyez que c'est la pleine lune qui l'énerve ? s'enquit Peter.

- La pleine lune ? C'était il y a une semaine.

- Je sais, mais… Il est tendu depuis. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il a été malade, ajouta-t-il après un silence méditatif. Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur au moment de la pleine lune. Ou malade.

- Ou alors, il ne supporte tout simplement pas cette histoire d'animal.

- Mais pourquoi ? souffla Peter.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse pourtant, et ils allèrent se coucher insatisfaits.

Le reste du week-end passa sans que le débat ne revînt sur le tapis, car personne ne voulait froisser Remus mais le lundi, il reprit entre James et Peter en cours de Sortilèges, et Sirius n'y participa pas. Pour lui, l'un ou l'autre ne faisait pas grande différence. Le hurlement avait été effrayant, et en parler à Remus semblait avoir mis ce dernier très mal à l'aise. Et c'était ce mystère-là qui lui encombrait l'esprit, à tel point que, ne faisant plus du tout attention à ce qu'il faisait, il laissa déborder le verre qu'il devait remplir d'eau. Lorsqu'elle coula sur ses genoux, il sursauta violemment et jura, surprenant James à ses côtés qui fit exploser son propre verre. Le professeur Flitwick les sermonna et les gratifia d'une retenue qui ne fut pas pour plaire aux deux garçons.

En sortant de cours, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour se rendre au suivant, ils croisèrent un autre groupe d'élèves. Des Poufsouffles, à en juger par leur blason. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement Sirius et James commenter sur l'injustice de leur punition, Remus croisa un regard brun étrangement familier. Le temps de se concentrer, le groupe finissait de les croiser et il se retourna pour les regarder s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur cette petite silhouette féminine qui le renvoyait à un bac à sable, il ne savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, une fois, il avait même cru qu'elle lui avait souri et il avait souri en retour. Pourtant, il avait beau essayé de se souvenir, sa mémoire restait blanche. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Mais enfin, après plusieurs jours, Peter et James semblèrent abandonner le débat fantôme/animal et le samedi suivant, il se sentit le cœur suffisamment léger pour profiter pleinement d'une bataille de boules de neige qui promettait d'être mémorable. Ils avaient commencé tous les quatre, James et Sirius s'opposant à Remus et Peter, avant qu'une attaque en traître de Driana, qui tira sur Peter, ne jette l'ensemble des deuxième année de Gryffondor dans une guerre des sexes acharnée.

Finalement, une trêve fut hâtivement déclarée alors qu'ils commençaient tous à lutter pour respirer, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, haletant, riant encore.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, conclut Lily entre deux souffles, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Et les autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement en hochant la tête, incapables de parler. Ils finirent par se relever et tandis que les filles partaient vers le Château pour se réchauffer, Peter proposa de retourner voir Hagrid. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers la cabane du Garde-Chasse lorsque Remus entendit la jolie voix de sa sœur aînée. Se rendant soudain compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, il dit aux autres de partir devant et obliqua vers le lac. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'elle était avec Daniel, mais persista. Après tout, il avait le droit de parler à sa sœur, quand même !

- Oh, bonjour, Remus, le salua d'ailleurs le jeune homme en le voyant.

- Remus ! sourit Persephon en se tournant vers lui.

Et encore une fois, le sourire de sa sœur chassa ses angoisses. Pourquoi il n'allait pas la voir plus souvent, finalement ?

La réponse lui apparut claire quand Daniel prit la main de sa sœur et son sentiment de bien-être s'atténua quelque peu.

- Tu ne viens plus me voir, remarqua Sephona en le faisant asseoir sur le banc à coté d'elle.

C'était un pâle soleil de fin d'automne qui illuminait le parc à travers les nuages bas, et Remus se surprit à fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer la lumière dissoute dans l'air froid.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. Les cours ? Tu t'en sors ?

- Ca va, oui. Les autres m'aident beaucoup.

- Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, on dirait.

- Comme toi avec Daniel, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire.

Sephona rougit, tandis que Daniel avait un rire.

- Il n'a pas tort, ajouta-t-il en déposant une bise sur sa joue, et cette fois, Remus détourna le regard.

Une nouvelle vie. C'était une nouvelle vie qui allait bientôt commencer pour sa sœur, et il eut la désagréable impression qu'il n'en ferait pas partie.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et épousseta sa cape tout en disant :

- Je vais vous laisser. Les autres sont partis voir Hagrid et j'ai dit que je les rejoindrai.

- Mais…

- A plus tard, Persephon, la coupa-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

Persephon. Il l'avait appelé Persephon. Il ne faisait jamais ça.

Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres, pas tout de suite en tout cas, et marcha en direction du lac pour aller observer les autres élèves faire des batailles. Cassy était quelque part, il le savait, ils les avaient croisés, elles et son groupe d'amis, quand ils sortaient et il marcha vers le champ des Serdaigle. Quand elle le vit s'approcher, Cassandra stoppa net son lancer et demanda à ce qu'on la comptât hors du jeu pour les prochaines minutes. Remus en fut bêtement soulagé. Elle l'entraîna sur le ponton du lac en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- T'as encore peur que les autres découvrent ton secret ? Tu sais pourtant ce que j'en pense.

Remus secoua la tête. Même si c'était toujours un problème, ça lui paraissait vraiment très loin à ce moment. Trop de sentiments dans la tête, et il ne savait pas comment les exprimer.

- Je n'aime pas Daniel, dit-il enfin.

- Moi non plus, répliqua sa sœur. Et alors ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

Cassy nettoya du revers de la main la neige poudreuse qui recouvrait un des piliers de bois du ponton et s'assit dessus pour lui faire face.

- Oui. Pour ce que Sephona en dit, elle est très amoureuse.

- J'ai pas envie, bouda-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu crois qu'on a un mot à dire ?

Exprimé ainsi, Remus n'était pas certain que oui.

- C'est juste…Elle est tout le temps avec lui…

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda Cassy avec franchise.

Etait-ce possible ? A bien y réfléchir, et s'il s'efforçait d'être honnête avec lui-même, ça lui paraissait être le cas.

- Elle me manque, murmura-t-il en grattant la neige d'une planche de bois du bout du pied. J'ai l'impression que je ne la vois plus…

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?

Il releva la tête brusquement, de peur de l'avoir vexée, mais elle souriait toujours.

- Je peux lui en parler, si tu veux, même si je ne crois pas que ça changera grand-chose.

- Non, ça ira, fit-il en secouant la tête.

De leur côté, James, Sirius et Peter étaient arrivés chez Hagrid qui les avait accueillis aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude. Crockdur, désormais gros et imposant, se jeta sur Sirius avec un aboiement joyeux. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et furent tous bientôt assis autour de la table en bois du Garde-Chasse, une énorme tasse de thé devant eux. La conversation roulait autour des cours lorsque Peter demanda :

- Dites, Hagrid… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme animaux dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Oh, il y en a de toutes sortes. Il y a des licornes, des manticores, des sombrals… Ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais il vaut mieux éviter de s'en approcher seuls. Vous ne voulez pas y faire une expédition, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr ! assura James avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- En fait, on a entendu… Un hurlement, l'autre nuit, expliqua Peter. Et on aurait voulu savoir si vous aviez une idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

- Oh, je ne sais pas… Beaucoup d'animaux de la Forêt sont susceptibles de hurler. Quand était-ce ?

- Le soir de la pleine lune.

- Oh.

Ils eurent soudain l'impression qu'Hagrid se fermait.

La pleine lune… Le terme frappa Sirius de plein fouet.

- Hagrid, dit-il lentement tandis que l'idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Il n'y a pas de loup-garou, dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Non, affirma-t-il un peu trop fort. Pas dans la Forêt Interdite, ajouta-t-il en évitant de les regarder.

James, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard plein d'excitation. Quand Remus saurait ça…

En parlant du loup, Remus poussa justement la porte de la Cabane d'Hagrid à ce moment-là. Ils en profitèrent tous pour détourner la conversation, se promettant d'en parler à leur ami le soir, à l'abri de leur dortoir, puisque le sujet semblait mettre le Garde Chasse mal à l'aise.

Mais quand ils révélèrent à Remus ce qu'Hagrid avait sous-entendu, sa réaction ne fut pas du tout celle qu'ils espéraient. Il devint tout pâle, et James, qui était le plus proche de lui, dû l'attraper pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit.

- T'es encore malade ? voulut-il savoir.

- Oui… articula-t-il, la voix basse. Non ! se corrigea-t-il en secouant la tête. Je…

Il prit deux ou trois inspirations. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber en syncope, par Merlin !

- Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, parvint-il à dire. Un loup-garou, c'est…

- C'est complètement fou, non ? interrompit Sirius. A votre avis, c'est qui ?

Remus était incapable du moindre mouvement. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un loup-garou à Poudlard… C'était la fin. Quand ils comprendraient, ils paniqueraient, et Dumbledore n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le renvoyer.

Il pouvait voir le scénario défiler devant les yeux, rivés sur les dalles du dortoir. Leurs visages peinés et fermés, le dégoût, la peur, le rejet…

- Si Hagrid le cache et que personne ne le dit…continua pourtant Sirius, et Remus n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Vous croyez que c'est lui, le loup-garou ?

Hagrid ?

- Fais pas ta Margaret, lui lança James, moqueur. Pourquoi ce serait lui ?

- T'as bien vu, il était mal à l'aise et tout…

- Il le serait aussi si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, balaya James d'un haussement d'épaules.

- On a qu'à aller vérifier ! proposa Sirius au comble de l'excitation. C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Dans deux semaines, un truc du genre, l'informa Peter.

- Hé bien, ce soir-là, on prend la cape de James, et on va voir près de la Cabane si Hagrid se transforme.

- … complètement fous… souffla Remus.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, fanfaronna Sirius.

- Non, vous !

La voix de Remus claqua comme un fouet et les trois autres se figèrent. Il les fixa, pâle comme un linge, et les yeux bien trop brillants pour ne pas susciter l'inquiétude. Mais avant que l'un eut le temps de s'enquérir – à nouveau – de sa santé, il enchaînait :

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! Un loup-garou ! C'est dangereux ! C'est un animal qui ne se contrôle pas ! Qui… qui… qui pourrait blesser ou même tuer ses parents ou ses sœurs ou ses amis sans le savoir ! C'est une bête qu'il faut enfermer pour la sécurité de tous ! Si vous sortez….

Il ferma les yeux, chassant l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et reprit d'un ton sans réplique :

- Vous ne sortirez pas pour la prochaine pleine lune. Pas de sortie. Pas d'espionnage. Pas de cape. Vous resterez bien tranquillement ici, à l'abri ! En sécurité ! Promettez !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Remus pointa son doigt sur son visage, les yeux toujours étincelants.

- Promets ! cracha-t-il.

Sirius plissa les yeux et le dévisagea longtemps. Les deux autres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Enfin, il pinça ses lèvres puis articula lentement, comme avec réticence :

- Je promets.

Remus abaissa son doigt puis sortit en trombe du dortoir, ressentant le furieux besoin de marcher.

- Peter, tu penses toujours que c'est la pleine lune ? demanda James une fois que leur ami eut disparu.

- J'avoue…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Vu qu'aller observer Hagrid pendant la pleine Lune n'était plus une possibilité – puisque Sirius avait promis, les deux autres ne pensaient pas évoquer l'éventualité, ce qui les arrangeait plutôt bien car aucun ne voulait vraiment se retrouver face-à-face avec un loup-garou, si tant était que la théorie de Sirius s'avérait fondée – ils décidèrent qu'échafauder des théories depuis les fauteuils de la Salle Commune était une alternative valable, de préférence loin des oreilles de Remus. Lorsque le sujet était abordé devant leur ami, il se fermait ou s'énervait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi tendu, et les trois autres n'arrivaient pas à savoir pourquoi. Il esquivait systématiquement leurs questions, se contentant de répéter à l'envie que c'était dangereux, et réclamant sans cesse l'assurance qu'ils ne sortiraient pas, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'énervât :

- J'ai promis, Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, maintenant ? Un pacte de sang ?

Remus avait été une seconde tenté de dire oui mais finalement préféré un autre angle d'attaque.

- De toute façon, ça va vous avancer à quoi, de le savoir ? avait-il fini par leur demander sur un ton un peu désespéré.

James avait relevé la tête de son devoir de Sortilèges, les sourcils froncés, et Sirius avait haussé les épaules.

- Parce que Dumbledore est forcément au courant, avait plaidé Remus. Je veux dire... C'est obligé ! Comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ?

- Peut-être qu'on le lui cache, avait suggéré Sirius.

- Oh, non, Dumbledore le sait sûrement.

James était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve envers le Directeur de l'Ecole. Après tout, ils étaient du même village.

- Mon père dit que tout se sait au Château, avait-il continué. Un loup-garou… tu peux être sûr qu'il le sait.

- Ben, on le saura, alors, c'est tout, avait conclu Sirius. J'aime bien savoir ce genre de trucs. Et puis on sait jamais, ça peut être utile...

Et Remus était retourné à son devoir, le cœur battant.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire renoncer à leur enquête, et cette situation le minait. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas envisagé que le loup-garou puisse être un élève, et ils cherchaient du côté des professeurs et de l'administration. McGonagall avait été écartée d'un ferme "Je l'aurais su" de James, de même que Dunham "Elle était Auror". Le "justement !" de Sirius ne lui avait attiré qu'un regard sombre.

Mais peu à peu, la liste se réduisait. Parfois sur des affirmations fantaisistes - ainsi, Fltiwick avait été décrété trop petit et trop gentil pour être concerné – , mais peu importait : la liste se réduisait. A un moment ou à un autre, ils allaient comprendre. Et d'un élève en général à lui en particulier, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Et quand ils sauraient… Remus préférait ne même pas y penser. Ils le rejetteraient. Comme tous les autres. Oui, bien sûr, ils n'avaient exprimé qu'une curiosité effrayée. Mais il en serait tout autrement lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que le loup-garou qu'ils cherchaient n'était autre que lui. Leur ami. Un garçon dont ils partageaient la chambre depuis un an et demi. Ils auraient peur, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Remus aussi aurait eu peur, s'il avait été à leur place. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses sœurs. Pourquoi faire ? Elles ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Elles se seraient inquiétées pour lui, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait qu'affronter ça tout seul, assister avec terreur à la découverte de la vérité par ses amis – plus pour longtemps…

Ses idées noires ne le lâchaient plus. Il était impatient, nerveux, plein de tics, et les autres le remarquaient bien, il le savait. Ca n'allait pas l'aider, en plus, ils feraient forcément le lien. Mais comment dissimuler ? La moindre parole, la moindre allusion le mettait sur des charbons ardents. Et les autres conversations ne faisaient que souligner douloureusement que les autres s'en étaient rendu compte – et qu'ils en parlaient quand il n'était pas là.

- Sirius ?

La voix de Peter, interrogative, le tira de ses pensées.

- On est mardi, tu ne manges pas avec tes cousines ? continuait Peter.

L'interpellé lâcha un juron et se releva pour se diriger de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds. Depuis la rentrée, il avait oublié assez régulièrement ses obligations familiales, s'attirant des beuglantes de sa mère qui le plongeaient dans un ennui profond. Peter avait semblé s'en inquiéter et lui servait dorénavant d'aide-mémoire.

Il s'assit en face de Narcissa en grommelant un bonsoir. Son bref signe de tête ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur, pas plus que l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy qui prit place aux côtés de sa cousine – suivi de peu par Bellatrix, qui s'assit à côté de Sirius. Il se crispa. Toute proximité avec sa cousine était inquiétante…

Morne, il se servit de pommes de terre et s'appliqua à ignorer la conversation des trois Serpentards – n'y réussissant que partiellement. Ils évoquaient la politique du Ministère, un sujet qui n'intéressait en rien Sirius. Jusqu'au moment où le mot " loup-garou " arriva dans la conversation.

- Et après, on se demande pourquoi les gens n'ont plus confiance, disait Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Sirius.

Un silence suivit sa réaction. Le regard réprobateur de Narcissa lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas interrompre les plus âgés que lui lorsqu'ils parlaient, et celui de Lucius, un brin moqueur, indiquait qu'il avait parfaitement compris que Sirius les avait ignoré jusque-là.

- Un employé subalterne du Service de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques a sorti une idée délirante. Il prétend que les créatures magiques devraient être autorisées à recevoir une éducation magique ! Et la question a été portée devant le Magenmagot !

Il éclata d'un rire qui parût particulièrement artificiel à Sirius. Bellatrix et Narcissa riaient aussi. Lui, il attendait la suite de l'histoire.

- Voyons Sirius, dit Narcissa quand elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait même pas sourire. C'est ridicule. Tu imagines ? Des centaures et des gobelins en cours à Poudlard ?

Rien ne pouvait exprimer davantage le mépris que son visage à cet instant. Lucius avait recommencé à rire après l'intervention de la jeune fille à la peau opaline, et Bellatrix se lançait à son tour dans une diatribe haineuse contre Dumbledore, qui soutenait cette proposition, selon les rumeurs. Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus. La solution était là. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

- C'est un élève, annonça-t-il avec excitation aux trois autres dès qu'ils furent revenus dans leur dortoir.

Remus pâlit et s'assit, sous le regard interrogateur de Peter.

- Tu veux qu'on t'emmènes à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il, par prévention.

- Je vais très bien ! lâcha Remus sur un ton mauvais.

Sirius le jaugea du regard, puis secoua la tête et commença à faire des ronds dans la pièce, échafaudant sa théorie :

- C'est logique. Les parents sont effondrés à l'idée que leur enfant n'ira pas à Poudlard. Ils écrivent à Dumbledore. Il est en faveur de cette loi, d'après Bella. Il accepte de le prendre. Et voilà, on a un loup-garou à Poudlard.

Sa démonstration laissa tout le monde silencieux. Parce que ça se tenait… A quelques détails près sans importance, se disait Remus, mais qui se souciait des détails à présent ?

Il était content que personne ne le regardât : il avait l'impression que sur son front, les lettres " LOUP-GAROU " se formaient, comme imprimées au fer rouge sur sa peau.

- C'est vrai que c'est possible, disait lentement James, songeur. Il a dû prendre des précautions, mais c'est possible.

- On va avoir beaucoup plus de mal à trouver qui c'est, soupira Sirius.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? demanda alors Peter. On a peut-être un loup-garou chez nous et vous, vous voulez savoir qui c'est ?

Ca, c'était une excellente remarque. Remus remercia secrètement Peter de l'avoir dit.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? demanda Sirius.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors James.

- Parce que ça me fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Enfin, je veux dire… un loup-garou…

- Poule mouillée, susurra Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va venir nous attaquer dans notre dortoir, si ?

Remus pâlit tandis que Peter rougissait sous les moqueries de son camarade.

- Ca va, dit-il enfin pour couper court à la raillerie de l'Héritier. Mais même si tu veux savoir, tu sais combien il y a d'élèves à Poudlard ? Sept années, quatre maisons, t'as l'intention de tenir un registre ?

Sirius grimaça sous le ton mordant – et pertinent ! – de Peter mais James lui sauva la mise.

- On a qu'à faire des recherches. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de repérer un loup-garou, même sous sa forme humaine !

Ils firent comme James avait dit. Dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils couraient à la Bibliothèque se plonger dans des livres. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi assidus. Seul Remus traînait les pieds et ne participait pas aux recherches. Il avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, que ça ne l'intéressait pas… Rendant les autres encore plus suspicieux. Mais il avait peur.

Tellement peur.

C'était un vrai piège, et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'impression de participer à sa propre destruction.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Bon, bon, bon…

Peter, Sirius et James étaient assis dans leur dortoir, par terre, plusieurs parchemins étalés entre et autour d'eux. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Remus, prit dans une discussion avec Sarah et Mary sur les mérites comparés de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges, pour mettre en commun leurs recherches et leurs théories.

- Les loups-garous sous leur forme humaine ont des cicatrices, disait Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts. Ils se transforment à la pleine lune, ce qui entraîne une grosse fatigue le jour suivant. Comme ça leur prend énormément d'énergie, en plus, ils peuvent avoir l'air faible.

- Ils ne sont pas forcément agressifs au naturel, complétait James.

- D'après _Mon amoureux à fourrure_, enchaîna Peter avec une grimace, ce sont des amants fougueux mais torturés. Ils ont honte de leur condition et la cachent.

- Ce qui peut se comprendre, nota Sirius, le regard sombre, entendant encore les paroles dégoulinantes de mépris et de haine de ses cousines.

Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué dans ses recherches, c'était l'opinion courante exprimée sur les loups-garous, et qui ressemblait à celle des membres de sa famille. Se pouvait-il qu'elles eussent raison ? Ca lui aurait fait mal de l'admettre.

- Bon, ben on a plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui est malade au moment de la pleine lune, qui n'est pas méchant et qui a l'air de cacher un secret ! dit James en claquant dans ses mains, l'air faussement enjoué. Un jeu d'enfant !

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment, soucieux et pensifs.

Peter se sentait nauséeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se pencher sur les caractéristiques des lycanthropes, il s'étant senti de plus en plus mal et y allait parfois à reculons, tout comme Remus. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir… Et cette rébellion intérieure – qu'il avait choisi de ne pas exprimer à nouveau, ne voulant pas attirer à lui les railleries de Sirius ou la sympathique moquerie de James – l'empêchait de dormir et parfois même de manger. Tout comme Remus…

Il s'enfonça soudain le poing dans la bouche.

Il ne voulait pas savoir !

- Peter ? Ca ne va pas ?

La main sur la bouche, il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller se précipiter dans la salle de bain et vider son estomac dans les toilettes.

- Peter ! s'inquiéta James en le suivant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, pantelant et marmonnant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? voulut savoir James en lui tendant un verre d'eau tandis que Sirius se pinçait le nez.

- Remus… parvint-il à articuler avant de plonger à nouveau son visage dans la cuvette de porcelaine, et James rattrapa in extremis la timbale de métal.

Une fois l'estomac vide, Peter se redressa, tremblant comme une feuille, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et dit avec un peu plus d'assurance :

- Le loup-garou… c'est Remus…

C'était sorti. Il se sentait mieux à présent.

Comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Il y eut un long silence.

Peter savait qu'il aurait dût se relever, rester au niveau de la cuvette des toilettes, ça n'était vraiment pas hygiénique mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas discuté. Mais les deux autres ne disaient rien !

- Mon père dit, murmura enfin Sirius, il dit " Défends ton cas. " Alors vas-y. Et je verrai bien si j'y crois.

- Il… il est toujours malade, commença Peter, le souffle toujours court. Une fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune. A chaque fois. Il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, à chaque fois.

- Y a eu sa mère, opposa James.

Il semblait particulièrement révolté par la théorie de son ami, et refusait inconsciemment de lui rendre le verre d'eau, que Peter aurait pourtant bien apprécié !

- Il devait mentir, balaya-t-il avec un faible geste de la main.

Il sentait ses forces lui revenir, et puisque James s'accrochait toujours au récipient métallique, il résolut de se lever et d'aller se servir lui-même. Sirius ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau. Peter se passa le visage sous le jet puis remplit un autre verre avant de se retourner vers James.

- Sa mère n'était pas malade. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle… Il devait se cacher, en fait. Il a inventé ça pour qu'on ne devine pas.

- Et Persephon et Cassandra ? objecta Sirius.

- Elles l'aident. Attends, c'est leur frère, elles le savent, c'est certain. Donc il est malade pour la pleine lune. Quand il revient, il a l'air encore plus malade et crevé et il fait que dormir, on est d'accord ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, la mine sombre, Sirius, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisé, et James toujours assis sur le sol carrelé, en une posture pathétique et infantile.

- En plus, notre enquête ne l'a pas du tout intéressé, continua Peter après une gorgée d'eau. Depuis le début, même quand on pensait que c'étaient des fantômes. Il voulait pas qu'on s'en occupe. Il ne voulait pas en parler, ça l'énervait…

- Parce qu'il avait peur qu'on découvre son secret, termina Sirius.

Il avait les yeux brillants. Peter l'avait convaincu. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque la voix de James, grave, le ramena sur terre.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Peter et Sirius se regardèrent. La question les prit par surprise. James avait raison. Ils faisaient quoi, maintenant ?

- Faudrait qu'on lui parle, suggéra Sirius.

Cette pensée provoqua une nouvelle vague de nausée chez Peter mais il sut la contenir.

- Vraiment ? ironisa James.

Il s'était levé à son tour et les regardait l'un après l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux.

- Et on va lui dire quoi ? " Coucou, Remus, ça va, alors comme ça, t'es un loup-garou ? ". Mais ça va pas ? Et si jamais on se trompe ?

Peter fit un geste pour protester mais James fut plus rapide que lui.

- Je te crois, Peter. Ta démonstration est… Bref, je pense que tu as raison. Mais on sait jamais. Comment il va le prendre ? Et même si on a raison ? Il ne nous l'a pas dit. Il ne devait pas vouloir qu'on le sache.

- Moi non plus, j'aurais pas voulu, dit Peter d'une voix lente. Et je sais même pas si je suis content de le savoir. Un loup-garou dans mon dortoir…

Il frissonna. Mais James le regarda, le visage plus résolu que jamais.

- Ca n'a aucune importance. C'est notre ami, Peter.

- Oui, je sais, mais…

- Pas de mais. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il est juste… Par Morgane et tous ses amants, Peter, il n'a pas choisi ! C'est… Ce truc, c'est une malédiction !

Un long silence suivit. James avait les yeux brillants, fixant alternativement ses deux amis, les mettant au défi de le contredire.

- James a pas tort, dit finalement Sirius en haussant les épaules. Remus est notre ami. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Dumbledore est forcément au courant. S'il l'a mis avec nous, c'est qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Tu voudrais pas le dénoncer quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Peter, révolté.

Même si la pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, oh… rien qu'une demi-seconde.

- Alors on est d'accord, dit James en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- On n'est toujours pas sûr, fit Sirius en décroisant lentement les bras. Moi, je suis d'avis d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune, avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

- On a raison, souffla Peter, tandis que James hochait doucement la tête.

- Mais quand même.

- Y a un autre problème. Une fois qu'on est sûr, comment on lui dit qu'on est au courant ?

Ils échangèrent un regard embêté. Cette conversation-là n'allait sans doute pas être drôle…

* * *

Voilà... C'est notre vision de cette fameuse révélation. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas été facile à écrire. Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord, de pester, d'être persuadé que tel ou tel personnage aurait réagi différemment... Et Tallia comme moi seront ravies d'en discuter avec vous ! D'ailleurs, pour davantage de précisions sur les raisons des réactions des uns et des autres, je vous invite à faire un tour sur **LJ**, le billet d'aujourd'hui étant consacré aux Maraudeurs. A ce propos, je suis preneuse d'idées pour le prochain, je sèche un peu...

Vu les circonstances, j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez également la place réduite de Severus et Lily... Mais le chapitre était déjà bien long !

Au plaisir de vous lire en commentaires, et au 20 avril pour la suite des aventures de nos héros !


	16. Dans les cieux l'astre luit

En temps et en heure cette fois-ci...

Je remercie toujours nos géniaux et fidèles revieweurs, **Aliete, Wizzette, Mili, Cat, Fenice, Mebahiah, Niris, Oceanna, LaSilvana, Aria **et **Elbereth **! Vos mots nous font toujours énormément plaisir !

Je précise, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire, que rien n'est à nous, hélas, pas même le titre, tiré d'un chant de Noël très connu.

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au début de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit à** noël 1972**.

* * *

**Dans les cieux l'astre luit  
**

C'était comme si Remus était devenu transparent. Non. Pour être exact, c'était comme s'il s'était efforcé de devenir transparent, à faire oublier qu'il existait. Et tout à leur volonté de ne pas le brusquer, les trois autres prétendaient ne rien voir. Remus était avec eux, mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme si on s'efforçait de respecter un statu quo que tout le monde savait éventré. Et nul ne pouvait dire qui en souffrait le plus.

Les derniers jours n'avaient été rythmés que par l'attente de la Pleine Lune, qui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Non, pas tout…

- Sirius !

La voix de Narcissa, d'ordinaire si douce et légère, froide comme l'air de l'hiver, résonna brusquement dans la Grande Salle.

- Quoi ? répondit Sirius tout aussi abruptement.

C'était donc bien le moment !

- Tu n'as pas mangé avec nous hier soir. Viens maintenant.

Non, pas ce soir. Surtout pas ce soir. Sirius avait l'impression que s'il s'éloignait de Remus, celui-ci allait disparaître, et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Et il ne voulait pas que Remus disparût. Remus était son ami, Remus ne lui criait jamais dessus, Remus l'aidait parfois dans son travail. Remus faisait partie de sa vie à Poudlard, et ce soir-là plus que jamais, il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'irréparable serait commis s'il s'en allait voir les Serpentards.

- Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama-t-il en esquivant la main tendue de Narcissa pour attraper son poignet.

- Sirius ! Grand-père…

- Je ne veux pas ! répéta Sirius plus fort, attirant à lui les regards.

Un sentiment proche de la panique l'envahissait. Il ne voulait pas que Narcissa le touchât, tout irait mal si Narcissa le touchait…

Cette dernière rosissait sous les regards, des Serpentards et des autres, mais, consciente de son devoir familial, elle n'abandonna pas et parvint à lui prendre les doigts. Puis l'autre main se referma sur son poignet, Sirius était trop petit pour l'esquiver ou pour s'échapper. La froideur de la main sur sa peau fut comme une brûlure, il commença à se débattre.

- Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Non, NON !

Il se sentait submergé d'horreur, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner… et toute cette impuissance qu'il ressentait de ne pouvoir se défaire de sa poigne…

- Narcissa, lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il, en détresse.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard réprobateur, mais soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent.

La suite, Sirius ne la comprit pas.

Narcissa fut projetée au loin, sur un banc qu'elle renversa. Bellatrix se leva alors brusquement et sembla se précipiter sur lui, mais comme sa soeur, elle fut repoussée vers les bancs. La vision de Sirius se brouilla soudain, des pépites noires envahirent ses yeux, faisant disparaître la Grande Salle dans un sombre nuage qui avait la consistance de l'oubli et du refuge.

Bien des heures plus tard, Sirius se réveilla dans un lit inconnu. La salle était grande et claire, et présentait une dizaine de lits semblables au sien. A l'autre bout de la rangée, la dernière couche semblait être entourée de rideaux blancs, comme pour dissimuler son occupant aux yeux des autres.

A voir des flacons et des jarres, Sirius déduisit qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Et par la grande verrière se découpait sur le sol la lumière blanche de la Pleine Lune.

Remus !

Sirius repoussa les draps et se leva, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de son geste. S'ils avaient raison, Remus n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, à hurler son malheur.

Ou bien alors…

Il regarda le lit tendu de draps à l'autre bout de la pièce. Peut-être que Remus y dormait, paisible. Peut-être que…

Sirius se surprit à prier qu'ils avaient tout imaginé, que quand il soulèverait le tissu de coton blanc, il y trouverait son ami endormi par une potion ou une autre.

Posant avec précaution ses pieds en chaussette sur les dalles froides, il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au lit camouflé. Il lui fallut prendre trois respirations profondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir d'un geste brusque les rideaux. Et d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

Le lit était vide.

Et Sirius aussi.

A présent envahi d'un calme qu'il ignorait qu'il possédait, le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le lit fait.

Ainsi, c'était confirmé. Plus de spéculation, plus de théories, rien que la réalité, qui dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient à eux trois pu imaginer. Un loup-garou à Poudlard, dans leur Maison, dans leur dortoir. Un loup-garou pour ami.

Ce n'était pas juste.

A avoir lu tout ce qui touchait les loups-garous, Sirius se sentit impuissant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur lui, sur Remus, sur ses amis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lui qui se sentait si petit, qui n'était même pas capable de se défendre face à sa cousine ?

Sirius eut envie de pleurer. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. La dernière fois, c'était… il ne s'en souvenait même plus, tiens !

Il aurait voulu qu'une ombre protectrice l'enveloppât, le mît à l'abri, lui expliquât que tout irait bien. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu une telle protection dans toute sa vie. Il était tout seul, dans cette grande salle de pierre voûtée par les âges, et il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide.

Alors qu'il formulait cette pensée, une autre voix se fit entendre. Elle avait le timbre et le visage de James, et elle disait :

- Et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, balayant ainsi les larmes qui noyaient ses cils, tandis que sous ses yeux, le visage de Peter venait rejoindre celui de James et l'approuvait avec cette expression butée qu'il pouvait parfois prendre quand il voulait qu'on le crût.

Non, il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient ensemble, et à eux trois, ils trouveraient bien une solution pour sortir Remus de cette malédiction. Bien que les livres de la Bibliothèque répétassent à l'envie qu'il n'existait pas d'antidote, Sirius ne doutait plus qu'ils finiraient par en trouver un.

Soudain épuisé, Sirius se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula. Il fut même probable qu'il s'endormit avant que sa tête ne touchât l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des secousses amicales, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de James. Encore une fois, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Assise sur le lit, Mme Pomfresh l'observait, attentive.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait.

Il avait mal à la tête et le lui fit savoir, tout en portant son regard sur le lit de l'autre rangée. Les rideaux avaient disparu, et la couche ressemblait à toutes les autres. Difficile de croire que quelqu'un y avait dormi.

Mme Pomfresh lui tendit une cuillère qu'il avala sans broncher.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Magie involontaire. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant quelque chose de marron et rabougri.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il en contenant une grimace de dégoût.

- Du gingembre. Ça aidera à détendre vos flux magiques. Vous avez fichu une sacrée pagaille, hier soir.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en en croquant une bouchée.

C'était fort et il dut contenir un haut-le-cœur.

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut vous excuser, répliqua Mme Pomfresh en rangeant son matériel. Mais auprès de vos cousines.

Jamais. Jamais de la vie. Pour rien au monde Sirius ne s'approcherait de ses cousines. Elles n'avaient qu'à pas avoir essayé de le forcer, là !

Il voulut rendre la racine à l'infirmière mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Gardez-là. Si jamais vous êtes fatigué pendant la journée, prenez-en un bout. Allez manger maintenant.

Sirius repoussa les draps, enfila ses chaussures, se leva, passa sa robe sur ses épaules et sortit avec un « au revoir » poli.

Dans le couloir, James, Peter et Remus l'attendaient.

- Alors ? s'enquit James. Comment ça va ?

- Chuis fatigué, se plaignit le malade en observant Remus.

Celui-ci avait des cernes aussi grandes que des serviettes et paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Fatigué, certes, mais sûrement pas autant que son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Peter en désignant la racine.

- Du gingembre, l'informa Sirius. Ça aide à détendre les flux magiques, parait-il.

- A moi aussi, elle m'en donne, murmura Remus en sortant une racine semblable de la poche de sa robe.

- C'est vraiment pas bon, hein ?

Remus secoua la tête et Sirius sourit. Loup-garou ou pas, c'était toujours Remus et bizarrement, cette anecdote du gingembre lui faisait paraître son ami plus proche que jamais.

Ils devisèrent sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, prétendant être insouciants, mais graves au fond des cœurs.

- Remus n'était pas dans le dortoir, hier, murmura James alors qu'il rattachait son lacet au pied du Grand Escalier de Marbre.

- Ni à l'infirmerie, renchérit Sirius.

Les conséquences de telles observations n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites à voix haute.

Devant la Grande Salle, Remus vit ses amis chuchoter et il lui sembla entendre un craquement.

Ce n'était que les gonds de la grande porte de chêne mais lui était certain que c'était le bruit de son cœur qui venait de se briser.

oOoOoOoOo

Cette année, Noël allait être pluvieux sur Londres. Déjà que rentrer chez lui n'avait pas enchanté Sirius une seconde, si en plus c'était un Noël gris…

- Sirius ? Quand vous vous serez déshabillé, venez dans la bibliothèque.

Ouh… ça sentait mauvais. Le vouvoiement était de retour. A voir la figure pâle de Regulus qui n'osait dire quoi que ce fût, Sirius se dit que pire que mauvais, c'était nauséabond.

En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il prit le plus de temps possible pour retirer sa cape de voyage, enlever ses chaussures, mettre ses mocassins d'intérieur, et l'empressement de Kreatur à l'aider ne lui apparaissait que comme la secrète envie de la part de l'elfe de voir son jeune maître puni. Ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, il n'y avait que son père. Sa mère était absente, et il ne sut s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

Son père tenait trois ou quatre feuillets de parchemin dans les mains, et il semblait faussement perplexe.

- Que de lettres, dit le patriarche après un silence. Une de Dumbledore avec quelques phrases de l'infirmière, une de Narcissa, une de Bellatrix, une de ton grand-père, qui veut s'assurer que je prenne les mesures nécessaires afin que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise plus… Vous me posez un peu trop de soucis, mon garçon, conclut-il en regardant son fils.

Autant sa mère criait et s'égosillait, autant son père restait calme et Sirius ne savait ce qu'il préférait. Il sentait bien que ce calme n'était qu'une apparence, acquise après bien des années d'expérience et de contrôle.

Il se surprit à l'admirer, à se laisser impressionner, tout en sentant quelque part que jamais il n'en serait capable. Cette froideur lui rappelait trop celle de sa cousine, et ça l'horripilait.

- Alors quoi ? reprit Orion d'un ton froid. Parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor, soudain les obligations familiales ne vous concernent plus ?

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner. Sirius se contentait de garder ses mains derrière son dos et ses yeux sur le tapis sombre.

- Je m'efforce d'être compréhensif, poursuivait Orion. Un Black à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Je fais de mon mieux, mais quand mon propre fils ne m'aide pas, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, hum ?

Le ton se durcissait, sans pour autant perdre ce contrôle qui défiait toute admiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'expression « dîner tous les mardis soirs à la table de Serpentard » que vous ne comprenez pas ?

Et toutes ces questions auquel il ne savait répondre…

- Etre l'Héritier vous rebute donc à ce point ?

Sirius écarquilla des yeux.

Elle était là, la réponse.

Il redressa la tête.

- Si je suis l'Héritier, lança-t-il avant de s'interroger sur la pertinence de son intervention, alors pourquoi mes cousines me disent quoi faire ?

Les yeux d'Orion Black se rétrécirent.

- Pardon ? souffla-t-il.

- Ce ne sont que des filles, continua Sirius. C'est humiliant, ajouta-t-il en reprenant une expression que sa mère avait prononcée à maintes et maintes reprises comme une excuse d'une absolue validité.

Orion garda le silence, le toisant sans le moindre mouvement.

Sirius était face à l'inconnu. Son père allait-il exploser, se mettre à tempêter ? Ou se transformer en statue ?

Il reposa les lettres, dépassa le bureau et s'assit sur le canapé. Sirius pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Réflexe de survie ou de politesse ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

- Je comprends, dit enfin Orion, et Sirius s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'affranchir de tes devoirs. Laisse donc tes cousines te dire quoi faire. Il faut parfois laisser aux femmes l'impression qu'elles sont aux commandes, pour pouvoir mieux les diriger.

Sirius eut un raclement de nez dédaigneux.

- Quand c'est devant tout le monde, c'est humiliant, répéta-t-il.

- Je suis bien d'accord. C'est pour cela que je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Elles ne me diront plus quoi faire ? s'enquit Sirius sur un ton méfiant, étonné de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Non. Parce que tu as raison, elles ne devraient pas le faire. En revanche, tu dois continuer à y manger. C'est là que se font les alliances. Elles te seront nécessaires dans le futur.

- Oui, père.

- Bien. Vas te changer, maintenant. C'est l'heure du dîner.

S'efforçant de garder une expression neutre, Sirius eut un bref salut et s'en fut de la bibliothèque.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Comment Remus avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il avait reçu des lettres, où sa mère décrivait le tout, sa cuisine, le salon, les chambres…

Et pourtant, en voyant la nouvelle maison en revenant de Londres, ce cottage qu'il ne connaissait pas, il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il plongeait, plongeait. Etait-il donc condamné à tout perdre, petit à petit ?

Sa sœur, ses amis, et maintenant le confort mental que lui procuraient les murs familiers…

- Comme c'est joli ! s'exclama Persephon en admirant les colombages.

- Remus, tu as vu le jardin ? demanda Cassy en revenant de ses explorations. C'est immense ! Il y a même un étang.

Trop de sensations, encore une fois, le vent, le bruit des arbres qui craquaient dans l'air de l'hiver, et toute cette excitation…

- J'ai froid… parvint-il à marmonner comme une excuse.

Aussitôt, sa mère l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Les meubles étaient les mêmes, le familier commençait à revenir, timide et craintif. Leur disposition avaient changé, bien sûr, mais sur le manteau de la cheminée, l'ordre des photos était le même et Remus s'y retrouva un peu. Tallis l'installa dans la cuisine et commença à préparer une tisane dans laquelle elle mit à infuser de fines tranches de gingembre.

- Ça te fera du bien.

- Je sais, répondit-il en tirant sur son écharpe qui l'étouffait. Mme Pomfresh m'en donne aussi.

- C'est bien, approuva sa mère avec un sourire. Elle prend soin de toi. Mais Merlin que tu es maigre !

Remus serra ses mains autour de la tasse.

Il avait un temps considéré dire à sa famille que ses camarades de dortoir savaient, ou avaient plus ou moins deviné. Comment expliquer autrement leur silence ? Mais quand il avait déduit que ses parents voudraient le retirer de Poudlard, le silence avait scellé ses lèvres. Si jamais il devait partir du Château, ce serait le plus tard possible. C'était l'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux depuis longtemps, et il était hors de question qu'il en partît en guise de prévention.

Remus avait décidé d'attendre la confrontation. Peu importait si cela le faisait maigrir, devenir de plus en plus pâle et tout le reste, il resterait à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eût plus le choix. Peu importait si cela signifiait affronter les regards de peur et de dégoût de ses trois amis. Peu importait qu'ils réalisent ses mensonges, il resterait jusqu'au bout.

- Est-ce que tu as été voir ta chambre ? demanda sa mère, toute ignorante de ses tourments intérieurs.

Le sourire qu'elle lui présenta était tellement chaleureux, tellement aimant que Remus n'eut pas le cœur de dire qu'il s'en fichait. A son tour, il s'efforça de sourire, prit sa tasse dans une main et affirma que ça lui ferait très plaisir de la voir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le ciel était gris, et sa maison aussi. Lequel déteignait sur l'autre, Severus ne le savait pas trop. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, que peu importerait où il irait se réfugier, la grisaille du ciel serait comme une extension de la grisaille de sa propre maison.

Il n'y aurait même pas le soleil du sourire de Lily pour éclairer ses journées. Elle était partie chez ses cousins et ne reviendrait pas avant la Saint-Sylvestre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit précipitamment et sa mère entra, tenant un panier rempli de flacons dans la main.

- Avec un hiver aussi humide que celui-là, il te faut des provisions pour Poudlard, fit-elle d'un ton éteint en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu veux t'en occuper maintenant ? s'étonna Severus en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

- Ce sera fait.

Tandis qu'elle examinait les étiquettes, Severus l'observa.

Le port de tête était toujours altier mais les épaules se voûtaient, la fierté disparaissait au profit de la résignation. Severus chercha des traces d'une éventuelle beauté, comme il pouvait en voir sur le visage de Narcissa Black, par exemple, mais soit sa mère n'avait jamais été belle, soit les années passées avec un Moldu pour mari la lui avait ravie.

- Pourquoi tu l'as épousé ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton hargneux.

La mère releva brusquement la tête.

- Pardon ? s'enquit-elle tandis que ses yeux rétrécissaient pour devenir deux fentes perçantes, et Severus regretta sa question.

- Je l'ai épousé, siffla-t-elle, à cause de toi ! J'étais enceinte, ma famille m'a reniée, quel choix avais-je ? Te mettre au monde et t'abandonner dans la rue ? Tu aurais préféré grandir dans un orphelinat ?

Severus fut un temps tenté de répondre oui avec hargne, mais il sut instinctivement que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Ou alors…

- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, ragea sa mère en rangeant les flacons dans le panier et en se levant.

Severus serra les dents. Ingrat n'était pas le mot. C'était juste que plus il en apprenait sur les valeurs de Serpentard, plus le choix de sa mère lui paraissait incompréhensible.

- Tu aurais pu, finit-il par dire. Tu aurais pu m'abandonner et retourner à ta famille. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Eileen s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, pivota sur elle-même et le toisa.

- Tu es mon fils, dit-elle d'une voix nouvelle, et Severus crut y déceler quelque accent de sincérité et de fierté. Mon fils.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine.

- Ma chair, mon sang, même si souillé par celui d'un Moldu qui n'a d'autre valeur que de m'avoir trouvé belle pendant quelques nuits. Te garder auprès de moi, c'était être sûr que tu serais élevé avec les bonnes valeurs, que tu serais un sorcier ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ne remets en question ma décision, est-ce que c'est clair, jeune homme ?

Elle se redressa et le toisa à nouveau.

- De toute façon, une mère ne peut abandonner son enfant. C'est quelque chose que les hommes ne pourront jamais comprendre.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, la rage au cœur. Si apprendre les valeurs sorcières signifiait vivre dans un glauque aux lueurs de soumission, il préférait l'orphelinat.

Même si cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas rencontré Lily ?

C'était une question à laquelle il était moins évident de répondre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour de Noël, la pluie battait la vitre, le froid s'insinuait partout, et Sirius avait encore moins envie de sortir. Mais ils devaient se rendre chez son grand-père, qui ne se déplaçait plus.

Il fallut transplaner, bien évidemment. Accroché à la main de son père pendant le parcours, Sirius appréhendait les retrouvailles avec ses cousines. Il avait rejeté sur elles la faute de l'incident, et craignait à présent les représailles, tout en sachant instinctivement que dans la maison de Grand-Père, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles s'attaquassent à lui.

Elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, et Regulus et lui-même furent menés au salon de lecture pendant que les adultes allaient discuter dans le salon d'apparat. Les rayonnages étaient couverts de poussière, preuve qu'on ne sortait pas souvent les ouvrages de leur demeure de bois. Ennuyé, Sirius les parcourut du regard, tandis que Regulus, qui s'était intelligemment doté d'un petit sac dans lequel il avait mis quelques figurines de créatures magiques et un ou deux livres d'école, allait s'installer sous la fenêtre.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi chercher mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une reliure de cuir indiquant _Créatures Magiques et autres ingrédients vivants_, il repensa à Remus. Peut-être y avait-il ici, dans ces murs, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à trouver un antidote. Il se mit à scruter plus attentivement les titres. Certains étaient en partie effacés par le temps, les lettres d'or semblaient se dissoudre dans le cuir, donnant au tout une allure de secret et d'interdit.

- Sirius, tu viens jouer avec moi ? demanda Regulus après avoir installé ses figurines sur le tapis.

- Plus tard, répliqua son frère avec un ton sec.

Aussitôt, il le regretta. Regulus ne lui avait rien fait, et pourtant, c'était lui qui prenait le poids de ses doutes et de ses incertitudes. Ce n'était pas juste, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'excuser.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Regulus avait haussé les épaules et s'employait à présent à mouvoir ses figurines selon sa volonté. Sirius put ainsi l'oublier sans se sentir coupable.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, pourtant. Un peu au hasard, Sirius tendit le bras vers un livre proche de lui et intitulé _Traité sur les propriétés des créatures intelligentes_. Il avait bien compris que pour la majorité des gens, les loups-garous n'étaient pas des personnes mais des créatures, encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui préférait la manière dont Remus avait introduit la chose, comme une maladie, lui imposant de réguliers séjours à l'infirmerie. Mais il sentait bien que ce ne serait pas dans un traité sur les maladies sorcières qu'il trouverait des réponses.

Le livre semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière, aussi Sirius le posa-t-il avec précaution sur le pupitre. Dès les premières pages, il sut que le livre n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. On y enseignait comment récupérer le sang de créatures telles que les elfes ou les gobelins et leur utilité dans les potions. Avec une grimace, Sirius referma le livre un peu brusquement, de la poussière s'en échappa et il éternua.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son Oncle Alphard était sur le pas de la porte, à leur sourire avec bienveillance.

- Joyeux Noël, leur dit-il.

Sirius trouva son Oncle bizarrement maigre et gris, mais ce détail passa rapidement à la trappe lorsqu'il constata qu'il semblait avoir pour eux des présents.

Regulus abandonna ses figurines et vint s'installer à genoux devant son Oncle qui s'asseyait avec un soupir lourd dans un fauteuil.

-Pour toi, mon garçon, fit Alphard tandis que Sirius se rapprochait. Un jeu d'osselets magiques taillé dans les os d'un Grand Finnois Blanc. Aussi dur que la roche, tu peux être sûr que tu ne les casseras pas.

Les yeux brillants de plaisir, Regulus s'empara du coffret de bois au couvercle de verre et en sortit un à un les pièces délicates. Sirius sourit, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué aux osselets magiques.

- Et pour toi, reprit Alphard en lui tendant un petit sachet de velour, c'est quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé dans mes coffres. Je pense que ça te plaira.

Curieux, Sirius ouvrit le sachet et versa le contenu dans sa paume.

C'était une chevalière en or blanc, frappée aux armoiries des Black mais également ornée de deux lettres, ses initiales. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Le bijou paraissait trop ancien pour avoir été fait spécialement pour lui, aussi regarda-t-il son Oncle dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Elle appartenait à un de nos ancêtres. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé qui, il y a plusieurs S. Black dans la famille, trois Silvius notamment, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais la porter.

- C'est trop grand, fit Sirius.

Mais Alphard eut un rire.

- Mets-là, ordonna-t-il tandis que son rire se transformait en toux. Ca se porte à l'annulaire, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il.

Sirius obéit. La chevalière rétrécit et s'adapta à son doigt.

- Je croyais que les bagues étaient pour les filles, remarqua-t-il.

Alphard rit à nouveau.

- Ton père aussi porte une chevalière, et moi, et ton grand-père.

Sirius étendit son bras et regarda sa main. Il se sentit soudain vieux, comme si on venait, avec ce bijou, de lui faire franchir une porte, une étape qu'il n'avait pas vue venir.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Regulus en lui agrippant la manche.

Sirius la lui montra, toujours partagé.

- Je vais la perdre, à Poudlard, fit-il en regardant à nouveau son Oncle.

- J'en doute, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas le genre de bijou qui se laisse perdre.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il montrait à son père et à sa mère le cadeau d'Alphard, on spécula sur qui pouvait bien être le S. des initiales, ce qui donna à Sirius l'envie de consulter le livre qu'il avait reçu l'année précédente, avant de se rappeler que ce livre était bien en sécurité à Poudlard, dans la tête de son lit où il avait, plusieurs semaines auparavant, découvert un compartiment secret. Pas si secret que cela, finalement, puisqu'il s'était avéré que tous les quatre en avaient un dans leur propre lit. La seule différence était qu'ils s'ouvraient différemment.

Sur un tout autre sujet, ses cousines le laissèrent tranquille, ce qui le satisfit pleinement, et il put jouer aux osselets avec Regulus.

Finalement, c'était un bon Noël.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus passa une grande partie de son temps libre à explorer les alentours de leur nouvelle maison, parfois seul, parfois avec l'une de ses soeurs, et cet après-midi-là, ils étaient tous les trois à observer l'étang gelé par le froid.

- Remus, ne t'avance pas ! le prévint Persephon alors qu'il posait précautionneusement son pied sur la glace.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, il ramena son membre à lui et jeta un regard à Cassy qui haussa les épaules.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, passé les premières heures durant lesquelles Remus n'avait pu prêter attention à autre chose qu'à son nouvel environnement, Persephon l'agaçait. A Poudlard, elle ne se souciait plus de lui mais à la maison, où il y avait son père et sa mère pour veiller sur lui et porter un peu de ses soucis à sa place, il fallait qu'elle en fît trop ! Il en nourrissait un ressentiment qui, quand il ne provoquait pas un sentiment de honte, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Avec un soupir, il s'éloigna de la berge et porta son regard sur une souche. En été, elle aurait probablement grouillé d'insectes, mais l'hiver les avait tous chassés et à présent, elle n'était rien de plus que ce qu'elle était, un arbre mort.

Ce n'était pas une pensée très joyeuse et il s'efforça de la chasser en portant son attention à la conversation de ses soeurs. Cassy parlait d'un garçon de Poufsouffle avec animation, tandis que Persephon l'écoutait avec un sourire entendu.

- Je connais quelqu'un à Poufsouffle, fit alors Remus.

Plus que tout, il aspirait à revenir dans la conversation, à ne pas en être exclu.

- Qui ça ? s'enquit Sephona avec un nouveau sourire, tandis que Cassy ouvrait la bouche de surprise.

- En fait, je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, avoua Remus. Mais je sais que je la connais. D'avant. Avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Sephona fronça les sourcils.

- Avant Poudlard ? A quoi elle ressemble ?

- Euh...

Cassy rit, renversant sa tête en arrière.

- Blonde, brune ? l'aida-t-elle ensuite.

- Blonde. Avec des boucles, exposa Remus. Je sais qu'elle est arrivée cette année. Et je crois qu'elle aussi me reconnaît.

- Et alors ? continua Cassy avec avidité. T'es amoureux ?

Remus eut l'impression de tomber à la renverse.

Amoureux ? Bien sûr que non !

- Je ne lui ai même pas parlé ! gémit-il d'un ton plaintif. Comment je pourrais être amoureux ?

Cassy eut une moue d'ennui.

- C'est pas drôle alors.

- Elle est jolie ? demanda ensuite Persephon.

- Oui, confirma Remus avant de rougir tandis que Cassy recommençait à sourire.

Persephon réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'exposer avec lenteur :

- Je crois que c'est Marilind Curring. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Marilind. Remus fit jouer le nom sur la langue et laissa les souvenirs remonter.

"Que Marilind était bien jolie," se souvint-il d'avoir pensé, tandis que des mûres venaient s'afficher dans le souvenir.

- Je crois, dit-il doucement.

- Avec un visage de poupée, c'est ça ?

Euh...

Remus n'avait jamais eu de poupée, il lui était donc difficile de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Peut-être, tenta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

La sentence de Persephon tomba avec un coup brusque.

- Je l'éviterais, si j'étais toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? se récria Remus tandis que Cassy fronçait les sourcils.

- Parce que sa mère est une fouineuse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'enquit Cassy.

- Si tu savais le nombre d'insinuations qu'elle a fait devant Maman et moi ! C'était horrible.

Remus s'en rappelait, à présent. Mme Curring, avec son long nez et ses yeux gris. Une fouineuse, oui. Mais sa fille paraissait tellement différente, tellement douce, et, oui, elle avait la douceur d'une poupée d'enfant.

- Enfin bref, concluait sa soeur ainée. Remus, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je te conseille d'être prudent. On ne sait jamais.

Justement, si tu savais, eut envie de lui dire Remus en pensant à James, à Sirius, à Peter. Les conseils arrivaient bien trop tard.

Avec un mouvement d'épaule, il décida qu'il en avait assez et pivota vers l'étang.

Avant que Sephona ou Cassy eussent le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, il avait posé ses deux pieds à plat sur la glace. Il y eut un craquement et Remus se retrouva ni une ni deux avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Cassy hurla de rire et tomba en arrière de la souche sur laquelle elle s'était assise tandis que Sephona tentait de garder son sérieux.

- Remus ! Je t'avais prévenu...

Mais le rire n'était pas loin, et elle aussi finit par laisser libre court à son hilarité.

Son orgueil faussement blessé, Remus sortir de l'eau le menton en l'air avec un bruit de caoutchouc. Sur le chemin du retour, Cassy et Sephona durent se retenir l'une à l'autre pour éviter de tomber, terrassées par les éclats de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cette nouvelle fin d'année, le Ministère avait choisi un thème beaucoup plus sylvestre pour décorer l'atrium et un vert pâle et argenté dominait les décorations. James tendit la main et recueillit une petite feuille parmi les milliers qui voletaient dans l'air dans le creux de sa paume puis la regarda se dissoudre dans un scintillement. Quand celui-ci se fut évanoui, il se retrouva avec un petit bonbon à la place. Avec un sourire, il l'engloutit et tendit aussitôt sa main pour en recueillir une nouvelle quand sa mère protesta :

- James ! C'est fini, oui ? Ce n'est pas pour manger !

- Pourquoi ça se change en bonbon alors ? répliqua-t-il.

Mais il baissa la main. Si cette soirée se passait aussi bien que la précédente, il aurait de multiples occasions d'en avaler, avec Sirius qui plus est !

Celui-ci était au loin, aux cotés de son père, un masque d'ennui sur le visage, le genre qu'il n'arborait que quand il allait manger à la table de Serpentard. Il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais son père le retint par l'épaule.

- Pas si vite, James.

Il eut envie de demander pourquoi, mais il sentit instinctivement que se précipiter vers Sirius et son père avec tout son enthousiasme ne serait peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

- Il faut attendre, alors ? préféra-t-il demander.

- Pas longtemps. Il faudra que j'aille parler à Orion de toute façon. Tu viendras avec moi.

James prit donc son mal en patience. Les bonbons l'aidèrent.

Enfin, les lents mouvements de foule firent qu'ils se retrouvèrent face au patriarche et son fils. Ce dernier quitta brusquement son masque d'ennui et s'éclaira comme jamais en reconnaissant James. Il était tellement occupé à s'ennuyer qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu approcher.

Orion et Harry se saluèrent, l'un félicita l'autre pour sa promotion et James montra à Sirius les merveilles des petites feuilles flottantes dans l'air. D'autres vinrent se joindre à la conversation et les deux Gryffondors préférèrent s'éloigner. Aucun père ne souleva d'objection.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la fontaine. Des nénuphars translucides y flottaient paresseusement et Sirius s'amusa à les agiter de la pointe de sa baguette alors qu'il achevait d'expliquer à son ami que non, il n'avait pas été puni pour ce qui c'était passé dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai dit que c'était la faute de mes cousines, conclut-il. Qu'elles n'avaient qu'à pas me forcer.

- Ca veut dire que tu n'as plus à aller manger chez les Serpentards ?

- Si, je crois.

James hocha la tête, l'esprit déjà ailleurs. Il regarda longuement autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention puis se rapprocha de Sirius et chochuta :

- Et pour Remus, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le visage de Sirius perdit son air réjoui et il secoua la tête.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus. Partout, ça dit qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote. Qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! cracha Sirius, sentant à nouveau l'injustice de la situation l'envahir. Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen !

D'inattention, il échappa sa baguette qui tomba au fond du bassin.

- Zut ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le bassin était trop profond pour qu'il pût aller la récupérer sans aide. Il se sentit soudain nu.

- Ma baguette, gémit-il.

- Je vais chercher mon père, l'informa James.

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée car elle signifiait que ses parents allaient être au courant de l'incident. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

James pivota sur lui-même et son visage se cogna alors sur la douceur moiré d'une robe sorcière. Quand il leva les yeux, il reconnut le Professeur Dumbledore et faillit en tomber sur le rebord de la fontaine.

- Professeur... murmura-t-il.

Les retenues, les remontrances, tout remonta dans les têtes des deux élèves qui observèrent leur Directeur avec un mélange de respect et de crainte.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens, sourit le grand sorcier.

Sirius et James répondirent en choeur. L'air bienveillant chassait déjà les inquiétudes et les souvenirs des voeux de l'année précédente brillaient avec plus de force dans leurs mémoires.

- Professeur, on a besoin de votre aide, fit James avec son plus beau sourire.

- Dites-moi, l'encouragea le Maitre de Poudlard.

- J'ai fait tombé ma baguette, fit alors Sirius en regardant à nouveau le fond du bassin.

Avec un rire, Dumbledore sortir la sienne et la pointa vers l'eau. La baguette de Sirius en jaillit dans une gerbe et alla se poser dans la main du sorcier.

- Voilà, mon garçon, dit-il en lui tendant solennellement l'instrument. Mais il faudrait en prendre soin, tout de même.

- Je sais, admit Sirius, contrit. Mais j'ai... j'avais...

- Vous étiez distrait, lui concéda son Directeur. C'est ce que je me suis dit, oui. C'est pourtant la fête, ce soir. Deux esprits comme les vôtres ne devraient pas être si tourmentés.

James eut alors l'impression que Dumbledore savait exactement ce qui les préoccupait, et cette pensée lui donna le vertige.

Il consulta Sirius du regard, dont la mine était devenue sombre.

- On peut dire ça, oui, concéda-t-il en portant son regard sur les nénuphars, et oublieux du fait qu'il s'adressait à son Directeur.

- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu, M Black, répliqua alors ce dernier.

Dumbledore était forcément au courant, avait dit James. Mais Sirius ne se sentait pas de faire part de tous ses doutes à un adulte. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas dire à voix haute dans le hall du Ministère que Remus était un loup-garou. Ca paraitrait horriblement irréel.

- C'est possible que les livres disent n'importe quoi ? préféra-t-il demander.

Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe.

- Les livres sont la somme des connaissances à un moment donné. Mais cette connaissance évolue, elle n'est pas fixe. C'est en se posant les bonnes questions que l'on s'en rend compte.

Sirius se gratta l'arrière du crâne tandis que James réfléchissait, la bouche ouverte et le menton levé.

- Mais si on ne trouve pas les réponses, finit-il par dire en regardant à nouveau son Directeur. Si elles ne sont nulle part dans les livres.

- Alors, il faut aller voir quelqu'un qui dit ce que les livres ne disent pas.

- Ca existe ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! Il faut juste trouver la bonne personne.

- Professeur !

Dumbledore tourna la tête en direction de la voix puis regarda à nouveau les deux Gryffondors.

- Jeunes gens, je vous laisse. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions. Si vous cherchez convenablement.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le grand sorcier s'éloigna vers ses obligations et Sirius et James restèrent près de la fontaine.

- J'ai pas compris, fit Sirius, résumant ainsi la pensée générale. Tu crois qu'il sait qu'on sait ?

- Oui, assura James. C'est Dumbledore.

- Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ? enragea son ami. Il ne pourrait pas nous dire "voilà l'antidote, donnez-le à Remus ?"

- T'as pas entendu ? s'étonna James. Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui sait. Peut-être que lui ne sait pas plus que nous.

- Mais qui alors ? tempêta Sirius. Qui pourrait savoir plus que les livres sur les loups-garous ?

James dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Tandis que Sirius allait taquiner les poissons, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et observa la foule qui se mouvait devant ses yeux.

Il y avait peu d'enfants comme eux. Les plus jeunes après eux étaient les cousines de Sirius, il n'y avait pas d'autres Serpentards. Les yeux dans le vague, il observa Narcissa qui souriait au Préfet Malefoy et remercia secrètement Merlin et toute les fées de Brocéliande d'en avoir un différent. Même si Sam Uecker était parfois encombrant. Il avait un jour donné un parchemin à Remus afin qu'il allât le remettre à sa soeur. Quand Remus lui avait dit que Persephon était déjà amoureuse, Sam avait rougi, s'était éloigné puis était revenu pour récupérer le parchemin. Ils avaient tous bien ri en racontant l'histoire à Cassy, plus tard.

Cassy !

Cassy savait ! Elle ne pouvait que savoir ! C'était de son frère qu'il s'agissait.

- Sirius !

Ce dernier sursauta et pivota sur lui-même, serrant sa baguette sur sa poitrine pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappât de nouveau.

- Cassy !

- Où ça ? demanda-t-il en portant son regard sur l'atrium.

- Mais non ! Je veux dire...elle sait ! C'est à elle qu'il faut demander !

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira à nouveau.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui ! Je crois que c'est ça que Dumbledore voulait dire. Aller voir la bonne personne. C'est elle !

Sirius était tellement excité que des étincelles jaillissaient de sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

- Dès la rentrée, souffla-t-il. Il faut qu'on lui parle dès qu'on la voit.

James ne put que hocher la tête. Et pour fêter la résolution du problème, il attrapa une nouvelle feuille volante et la mangea avant que la transformation ne fût achevée. Des étincelles sortirent de sa bouche et Sirius éclata de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bonne année, Sev' !

Lily lui sauta au cou et lui ne sut pas quoi faire.

- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

Si c'était vrai, il était bien content.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, préféra-t-il dire.

- Moi aussi !

- Moi d'abord.

Il avait pris l'idée de sa mère et de ses potions médicinales. De sa poche, il sortit un flacon scellé qu'il lui tendit, moins gauche que l'année précédente.

- Non, ne l'ouvre pas ! se dépécha-t-il de dire avant qu'elle n'amorçât le geste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut... attends que je t'explique.

Lily s'assit sur le banc du parc et le regarda, attentive.

- C'est comme un parfum que tu mets, et ça te rends de bonne humeur.

- Ca ressemble au _Felicis_, alors.

Severus secoua la tête.

- C'est quand même différent. Le _Felicis_ te donne de la chance, tu réussis tout ce que tu fais. Ca, c'est juste un parfum pour être de meilleure humeur quand tu en as envie.

- Y en a beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le niveau par transparence.

- Non, pas trop. C'est difficile à faire, tu sais.

Lily rabaissa le flacon, se leva et alla remercier Severus avec une nouvelle embrassade.

- A moi, dit-elle ensuite.

Elle sortit alors un petit paquet de tissus, semblable à ceux que sa mère suspendait dans les placards pour éloigner les mites, et expliqua :

- J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires de ma grand-mère. Un livre de sortilèges.

Devant l'air ahuri de Severus, elle ajouta :

- Pour les moldus, bien sûr ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec nos sortilèges, tu imagines bien. Pas de magie, c'est surtout des dessins à tracer et des plantes à faire sécher.

Sev' examina le petit paquet qu'elle lui remettait avec circonspection.

- Enfin bref, disait Lily. J'ai regardé dedans, et puis, j'ai trouvé un charme de protection. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider à Serpentard.

Severus eut le tournis.

Lily croyait vraiment que des fleurs fanées dans un sachet de coton allaient résoudre ses problèmes de sang ?

- Mais, Lily...

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y croire, fit-elle soudain à toute vitesse. Mais moi, j'aime l'idée et puis, ça me rassure. Alors, s'il te plait, garde-le.

Ca rassurait Lily. Elle s'inquiétait donc. Elle avait peur pour lui.

Le sachet de coton prit alors une toute autre dimension et il le rangea avec précaution dans les plis de son manteau. Ca, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire rentrer dans son dortoir.

Lily regardait à nouveau le flacon de verre.

- C'est un parfum à quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus rougit et marmonna quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Lily.

- Oui ?

- Non. Lily, la fleur. (1)

- Oh !

Lily observa le flacon puis eut un rire clair, et Severus sentit sa gêne s'envoler en même temps que ses éclats cristallins. L'année commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

(1) en anglais, le lys se dit lily.

Et dès le mois prochain, nous aborderons l'année 1973, année du premier choc pétrolier, de _Soleil Vert_, des premiers albums de Queen et ABBA, de la naissance d'AC/DC et des morts de Tolkien et Neruda.

Pour tout(e)(s) commentaire/question/remarque, vous pouvez cliquer sur le petit onglet en dessous à gauche, et pour quelques renseignements annexes, vous pouvez faire un tour sur LJ.


	17. Confidence pour confidence

Nous revoilà, un peu tard mais toujours dans les temps, heureusement ! Je dois avouer que c'est ma faute : j'ai commencé un stage intéressant mais prenant et plus fatiguant que je n'escomptais, et ai donc repoussé un peu trop l'écriture de ce chapitre. Le temps que Tallia, heureusement très réactive, passe dessus et qu'on se mette d'accord sur quelques points de détails insignifiants et nous voilà...

Ils sont beaux, ils sont géniaux, ils sont sympathiques et ils sont bavards, ce sont nos revieweurs ! Tous nos remerciements donc à **Wizzette, Fenice, Mebahiah, Agrond, Aliete, Marjane **(désolée de n'avoir pu te répondre directement),** Niris, Mili, AhZed Hulk, Cat, Silvana **et** LittleFraise** !

L'univers est hélas toujours à JKR. Pour le titre, je vous laisse retrouver la chanson et son compositeur ?

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au cours de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit en **janvier 1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Côté Serpentard, Rogue a quelques soucis avec Amycus **Carrow**, d'un an plus jeune que lui, dont la soeur Alecto est dans sa classe. Dans son dortoir, Rogue est avec **Avery**, **Mulciber **et **Yaxley**.

Quant à James, il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Franck **Londubat **(capitaine et batteur).

**Marilind** Curring est une première année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

Le professeur **Patricia Dunham **est l'actuelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et c'est une ancienne Auror.

* * *

**Confidence pour confidence**

Au retour, il n'y avait plus trace de cette ambiance lourde qui avait, malgré tout, régné sur leur départ en vacances. James avait répété à Peter leur idée de tout dire à Cassandra dès le premier janvier au matin, et bien que le jeune Pettigrow se fût montré légèrement sceptique sur les capacités de la Serdaigle, il s'était laissé emporter par l'enthousiasme de James. Aussi, persuadés tous les trois que tout serait vite réglé, ils étaient d'humeur excellente et babillaient à qui mieux mieux, se coupant la parole, racontant des anecdotes, vantant leurs cadeaux de noël et proposant des explorations.

Remus les observait, toujours un peu plus silencieux qu'eux mais gagné par leur joie de vivre. Lui aussi avait passé d'excellentes fêtes, et le plaisir du foyer familial lui avait vite fait oublier le déménagement. Puis, il était content de les retrouver. Ses amis. Pour combien de temps encore, il refusait d'y penser. Il se contentait de rire devant la mine lugubre de Sirius, lorsque Peter lui rappela que malgré leurs nombreuses sorties, non, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la Salle Renversante. Ni un meilleur moyen d'entrer à Brocéliande – « une réplique ! »

Le voyage fut donc très gai, tout comme l'arrivée à Poudlard et le dîner. Ce n'est que lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de bain, après sa douche, et que la conversation s'interrompit brutalement que tous les évènements d'avant les vacances se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, avec tant d'acuité que cela lui fit mal au ventre. Mais aussitôt, l'oreiller de Sirius, s'abattant sur son épaule, le précipita dans la bataille de plumes.

Le lendemain, ils commençaient les cours par Potions. Rude retour à la vie réelle. Sirius observa d'un air maussade Slughorn, pendant qu'il leur décrivait, avec un luxe de détails absolument inutiles, les effets de la potion qu'ils allaient devoir concocter. « Le scintillement délicat de la fumée bleue que vous devez obtenir au bout de vingt-trois minutes et quatorze secondes exactement a été déterminé par Aldebert… » bla bla bla…Ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais? Qui cela intéressait-il de toute façon?

La réponse lui vint quand ses yeux en vadrouille attrapèrent les mines concentrées de Evans et Servilus, au premier rang, et qui avaient l'air de boire ses paroles comme l'enseignement de Merlin lui-même. Pfff…

Ses paupières se fermaient tous seuls, et il jeta un bref regard à Remus à côté de lui, qui ne semblait pas plus concentré. Il fallait qu'ils parlassent à Cassandra…

Il avait perdu le fil et commençait sérieusement à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque :

- Monsieur, et si on émince les pissenlits par le bord et non par le fil, est-ce que le résultat n'est pas meilleur ?

- Excellente question, mon garçon, un point pour Serpentard, répondit Slughorn à Severus qui eu un rapide sourire de satisfaction.

Sirius retourna à sa sieste avec un baillement tandis que deux rangées devant, Lily cachait son sourire. Elle et Sev' avaient fait la potion plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, et il connaissait parfaitement la réponse…

Ils continuèrent à travailler en discutant tranquillement. Severus ne s'était pas étendu sur ses vacances, mais Lily le connaissait trop bien pour en prendre ombrage. Il avait eu l'air content de retrouver le train et le château, et elle s'était contentée de le noter avec un peu de tristesse et de compassion pour lui.

Ils finirent leur potion exactement dans le temps imparti, et en jetant un bref regard autour d'eux, constatèrent qu'ils étaient probablement ceux qui l'avaient le mieux réussi. Ce que Slughorn confirma rapidement en les félicitant, puis en attribuant dix points à chacun. Ils se quittèrent en sortant de la salle, Lily remontant vers les étages pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie tandis que Severus rentrait à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'avait plus cours jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner et comptait bien se replonger dans le manuel de potions des quatrième année que sa mère lui avait donné.

Mais il était à peine à la moitié du chemin lorsque ses camarades de dortoir le rattrapèrent.

- Alors, Rogue, on fricote toujours avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

Il se crispa imperceptiblement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas offrir la moindre brèche à Yaxley, sans quoi celui-ci s'y engouffrerait allègrement. Mais Lily était un sujet sensible.

Et ils l'avaient bien compris, évidemment. Tous.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas laide, renchérit Avery. Mais enfin, une Sang-de-Bourbe… Tu vaux mieux que ça, Rogue…

- Ton duel avec Carrow ne vaut rien si on te voit avec elle, dit Mulciber.

Son ton était calme, et pourtant, ce fut comme s'il avait giflé Severus, comme s'il avait craché le nom de Lily et l'avait souillé rien qu'en prononçant ce « elle » si dédaigneux. Il serra les dents et accéléra, sans réussir à semer les autres. Ils commentaient le cours et la potion, singeant le prof, les Gryffondor, bref, faisant comme s'ils étaient une bande d'amis parfaitement normaux. Yaxley lâchait des insinuations à intervalles réguliers, juste assez pour empêcher Severus de se détendre.

Aussi vit-il le tableau du serpent arriver avec grand plaisir et prononça-t-il le mot de passe à toute vitesse. Il venait de le passer et se dirigeait à vive allure vers le dortoir lorsque la voix d'Avery claqua :

- De toute façon… Elle doit lui rappeler son père.

Glacé en un instant, il se retrouva face à l'autre, baguette dressée, un sort au bord des lèvres, sans même se souvenir de son geste. Face à lui, Avery était d'abord resté effaré. Mais, doucement, un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

Autour d'eux, les rares personnes présentes levèrent la tête d'un air vaguement intéressé. Avery tira lentement sa baguette à son tour, et la leva en direction de Severus. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire, ce sourire qui disait qu'il avait gagné, qu'il avait trouvé la faille, Severus le détestait. De toute son âme, il le détestait. Il allait le lui effacer, de force. Il serra un peu plus les doigts sur sa baguette, guettant son opposant, attendant le bon moment.

- Assez.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le haut de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Appuyé sur la rambarde de pierre, Lucius Malefoy s'y dressait, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire tendue vers l'avant comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter trois mètres plus bas pour venir directement les séparer. La voix avait été calme, basse, parfaite.

D'un même mouvement, Avery se redressa et rangea sa baguette. Severus, le cœur encore battant, n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit. Trop tard à présent.

La main blanche glissa sur la pierre et Malefoy descendit les escaliers, rapide sans être pressé. Arrivé au milieu de la salle, il regarda attentivement les deux garçons, l'un après l'autre.

- Rogue, dit-il d'une voix sans réplique mais toujours calme. Tu ne peux pas te battre en duel tous les mois. Range cette baguette.

- Il…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Avery n'avait rien dit. Evidemment. Et il le savait parfaitement, se rendit-il compte en surprenant son mince sourire.

- Avery, Rogue est un Prince. Il serait mal avisé de l'oublier, ajouta néanmoins Malefoy alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers la sortie.

Severus ne sut pas ce qui était le pire. Le ton qu'avait employé Malefoy pour s'adresser à lui, ou celui qu'il avait utilisé pour Avery. A lui on donnait des ordres, à d'autres on donnait des conseils!

Il lança un regard haineux à Avery tandis qu'autour d'eux, l'assistance retournait à ses affaires. Il voulait se jeter sur lui. Toute cette énergie que l'adrénaline lui avait donnée et qui aurait normalement dû sortir avec le duel bouillonait en lui mais il lui fallait contrôler les remous de sa rage pour ne pas détruire la digue qu'il s'employait à construire depuis un an et demi. Il inspira profondément pas le nez, fermant les yeux.

Le moment passa.

Avery reprit sa route vers le dortoir et Severus le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il eût disparu. Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit. A la Bibliothèque au moins, il aurait la paix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius tapotait des doigts sur la table en regardant James, plongé dans son livre de Métamorphoses.

- Comment on se débarrasse de lui ? souffla-t-il avec un regard pour Remus qui cherchait un livre, deux rayons plus loin.

- On a le temps, répondit James sur le même ton, toujours regardant son livre. Demain c'est la pleine lune. Il va être fatigué, après, on aura l'occasion de le laisser dormir pour aller coincer Cassandra quelque part. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous évite.

Sirius poussa un soupir et eut une fausse grimace de douleur.

- Encore attendre…

- Attendre quoi ? demanda Remus en posant un nouveau livre sur la table.

- Le dîner, répondit James, se surprenant lui-même. Tu sais comment est Sirius…

Et de fait, depuis la rentrée, l'impatience du jeune Black n'avait cessé de croître. Bien sûr, ils avaient pris une décision, et une solution semblait enfin se profiler. Bien sûr, Cassy saurait quoi leur dire. Bien sûr, Remus était leur ami et ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Et bien sûr aussi, Remus étant leur ami, ils ne pouvaient parler à sa sœur sans qu'il soit là…

Aussi Sirius était-il sur de véritables charbons ardents. Et comme, de plus, ils n'avaient que peu croisé ladite Cassy, et toujours en coup de vent… « Elle a toujours été un feu follet », disait Remus en haussant les épaules. C'est ça, oui, grognait Sirius à part lui.

Il regarda son blond camarade se plonger dans le livre qu'il avait rapporté et commencer à noter des informations sur son parchemin. Avec un soupir, il contempla celui qui se trouvait devant lui, raturé et crayonné, puis releva la tête vers Remus. Dans ces moments-là, la tentation était si forte qu'il se retrouva à nouveau au bord de l'aveu.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Avant de baisser la tête sous les regards furieux et désapprobateurs de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. James sourit, et Sirius lui tira la langue. Remus soupira.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au grand soulagement du jeune Black, ils quittèrent enfin la grande salle sombre pour aller dîner. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la Grande Salle lorsque Remus s'arrêta brusquement et reparti en sens inverse, leur jetant qu'il avait oublié son manuel de Métamorphoses. Il venait de ressortir de la Bibliothèque lorsqu'il tomba sur Marilind Curring.

- Oh, salut, lui lança-t-il, surpris.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Je… erm… je…

Il bafouillait, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Bien sûr, il avait eu envie de lui parler. Il avait même envisagé d'aller la voir. Mais là, comme ça, au dépourvu… Il n'était pas préparé.

- Je suis Remus Lupin, annonça-t-il brusquement, se forçant à avoir l'air calme. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir, j'ai habité dans le même village que toi. Il y a longtemps.

C'était pas trop mal. C'était en substance ce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il dirait.

- Je me souviens, dit-elle doucement. On jouait un peu ensemble. Tu m'as offert des fruits…

- Oui, sourit-il. Tu vas dîner ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle en discutant tranquillement. Quand il rejoignit ses amis, il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, et l'air fermé de Sirius ne le troubla nullement.

- Mais où est-elle ? grognait-il toutes les deux minutes, sans véritable destinataire.

Voyant que ni James ni Peter ne prenaient la peine de lui répondre, Remus ne s'en occupa pas davantage. Voir Sirius s'énerver tout seul était parfois particulièrement amusant. Et il avait bien besoin de rire, la veille de la pleine lune… Il frissonna, observa les trois autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. L'attitude était la même qu'en septembre, comme si le mois de décembre n'avait jamais eu lieu… Les questions en moins.

Avec un nouveau frisson, il attaqua sa tarte au potiron. Surtout, ne pas penser à ça. Penser à Marilind. Aux batailles de polochons. Au sourire tordu de Sirius, à l'éclat de rire de James, aux questions de Peter. Il serait bien temps…

La journée du lendemain fut une épreuve, comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi, et Sirius ne tenait pas en place, alors que Remus aurait voulu s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Le lendemain, il serait trop fatigué, il le savait. Mais Sirius était à ce point insupportable que James lui-même s'exaspérait. Aussi accueilli-t-il d'un grognement l'appel de son nom.

- Entraînement ce soir, Potter, répliqua Londubat. Et tâche d'être plus aimable envers ton capitaine, le bleu.

James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna des excuses, sous le fou rire des trois autres. Un peu plus conciliant, Sirius proposa d'aller travailler à Brocéliande – « une réplique… ». Là, au moins, il pouvait explorer un peu pendant que les autres rédigeaient. Les autres le suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant la porte, un peu embêtés. Cette partie là n'était jamais amusante… Avec un soupir, Sirius enleva son écharpe de son cou pour tourner la poignée. Après tout, c'était son idée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les devoirs furent vite oubliés – et c'était sans doute ce qu'escomptait Sirius. Ils laissèrent leurs parchemins et leurs plumes au pied de l'épée dans sa pierre pour mieux escalader le chêne, voulant savoir si, là haut, on voyait le ciel ou les murs. Ils ne partirent que lorsque l'heure de l'entraînement de James sonna – et que Remus, le cœur gros, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, sans un mot, discrètement.

Ils ne posèrent pas de question. Ils savaient forcément. Hein, ils savaient ? C'était obligé.

Le lendemain, heureusement, ils commençaient par un cours de Sortilèges. Pendant lequel il crut s'endormir plusieurs fois, sous les regards perplexes et inquiets de Lily et Driana.

- Hé, Lupin. Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta la Kenyanne.

- Ca va, j'ai… J'ai mal dormi, répondit-il.

- Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Si seulement Lily savait… Elle qui était toujours si gentille et compatissante. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de James, ou de Sirius d'ailleurs, qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'agacer prodigieusement. Mais avec lui au moins… Comment lui dire que le loup s'était déchaîné ? Comment lui dire que ses soucis, dans la vraie vie, concernant les autres, concernant ses sœurs, prenaient vie lorsque le loup se réveillait ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire, dans une vaine tentative pour les rassurer.

Elles ne le crurent visiblement pas, mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. Elles étaient loin, très loin, tellement loin! d'être son principal souci.

Aussi lorsque, après le déjeuner, Sirius et James insistèrent pour qu'il aille se coucher au lieu d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, arguant que ça ne servirait à rien et que Dunham comprendrait, il acquiesça sans un mot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A peine furent-ils sortis de cours que Sirius prit le chemin du parc. Même en cette saison, c'était là qu'ils avaient le plus de chances de la trouver. Surtout un vendredi après-midi.

Et pour une fois – la première depuis des siècles, pensa Sirius – ils eurent de la chance. Assise sur le premier banc avec sa cour habituelle, elle riait et plaisantait.

- Oh, mais voilà la petite bande ! les accueillit-elle.

Elle ne parla pas de Remus, évidemment. Inutile de souligner son absence devant les autres, devina Sirius. Brusquement, l'ensemble de ce qu'il savait de Cassy et de Persephon, leur relation avec Remus, lui apparut sous un nouveau jour. Il en eut presque le tournis. Mais déjà James demandait :

- On peut te parler ?

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, entraînant des rires sur ses côtés.

- Non, en privé.

James était mortellement sérieux. Ni amusé ni rougissant. Sérieux. Et Sirius en fut impressionné. Cassandra aussi, sûrement, puisqu'elle se leva sans plus plaisanter et les entraîna à l'écart.

- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-elle.

Mais le ton était complètement différent.

- Personne ne nous entendra ? pressa James. C'est vraiment important, Cassy.

- J'ai bien cru comprendre, répliqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, avant de confirmer d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien.

- Remus est un loup-garou.

Elle ne bougea pas un muscle et l'espace de quelques secondes, Sirius pensa, de façon absurde, qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu. De toute façon, lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Pas sûr que James l'avait effectivement dit. La phrase avait tellement tourné dans son esprit depuis plus d'un mois… Et d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait jamais prononcée à voix haute. Pas une fois.

- Il est tout le temps malade pendant la pleine lune, ajouta James à voix très basse, comme comptant les arguments pour la centième fois. Et il n'est pas à l'infirmerie. Il n'y était pas quand Sirius a fait son malaise. Votre mère n'est pas malade, il se planquait. Où, c'est ce qu'on ignore.

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit Cassandra.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sourire sur son visage. Elle avait croisé les bras, ses yeux étaient fixes et ses lèvres dures, à peine entrouvertes pour parler.

- C'est là qu'il se « planquait », comme tu dis, continua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Pour protéger tout ce foutu château et ses élèves qui le rejetteraient s'ils savaient... L'entrée du tunnel est cachée sous le Saule Cogneur, si tu veux tout savoir. Et Persephon et moi avons lancé cette rumeur des fantômes pour qu'il ait la paix, par Merlin!

Elle écarta les bras et fit un tour sur elle-même tandis qu'elle poursuivait:

- La paix ! Que personne ne s'approche de cette maudite Cabane et ne le découvre. Mais non !

Elle les fixa et les pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- Il a fallu que vous vous posiez des questions, que vous fouiniez…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, laissa tomber ses bras et sa tête et n'ajouta rien de plus.

Sirius l'observait, fasciné, et Peter semblait s'être figé dans la pierre. Une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue sans qu'elle bougeât davantage.

Tout doucement, James avança la main vers elle. A peine eut-il attrapé le bout de sa manche qu'elle frissonna violemment, le regarda enfin.

Les yeux de Cassy brillaient de douleur, de peur, de haine et tout ce cocktail explosif faillit lui faire lâcher prise, abandonner, faire croire à une blague et rentrer en courant au château se cacher sous sa couette, en prétendant que rien n'était arrivé et que Remus n'était pas un loup-garou.

Gryffondor, se souvient-il.

- On... tenta-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, on n'a pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit...

Le temps parut suspendre son cours. Elle continuait à le fixer mais ses yeux étaient vides, ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Et soudain, elle se relâcha et s'effondra presque dans ses bras. Et tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire nerveux et qui sonnait peut-être un peu faux, James eut brusquement conscience qu'il tenait une fille contre lui. Un peu maladroit, il serra légèrement ses bras autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détachât de lui et les regardât attentivement, l'un après l'autre – comme si c'était la première fois.

- Vous êtes dingues, hein ?

James sourit. Sirius et Peter firent de même, et soudain, l'atmosphère lourde sembla s'envoler loin, très loin. Dérisoire et futile sentiment qu'est la peur, lorsqu'elle est à distance.

- Pourquoi vous me le dites, alors ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire revenu au coin de ses lèvres. C'est pas comme si j'étais pas au courant.

- Ben…

Et James redevint maladroit et emprunté.

- En fait… On est sûrs, hein. Et tu viens de nous le confirmer. Mais on sait pas trop comment lui dire. Et puis, surtout, on voudrait pouvoir l'aider…

- On en est tous là, grimaça-t-elle. Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Il n'y a pas de remède.

Sirius sentit un immense vide l'envahir à ces mots, semblable à celui qui l'avait envahi dans l'infirmerie, un mois plus tôt. Non, non, non... Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, de la prendre par les épaules et de lui hurler qu'elle n'en savait rien. Parce que si, elle savait. Et que si elle le disait, c'était que c'était vrai.

- Et si quelqu'un reste avec lui pendant la transformation? demandait Peter. Ca n'aide pas...je ne sais pas...à le calmer...à faire qu'il soit moins dangereux? Comme si on l'apprivoisait, en quelque sorte.

Mais Cassy balaya la proposition d'un revers de la main.

- Tous les êtres humains qui ont côtoyé un loup-garou sous sa forme animale se sont fait mordre. Je croyais que vous le saviez.

- C'est vrai qu'on a lu beaucoup sur le sujet, admit James en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais ça ne nous paraissait pas...vraiment approprié.

Cassy eut un éclat de rire sans joie.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Les livres disent n'importe quoi. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Un jour, une tsigane - oui, parce qu'on a parlé à beaucoup de monde si vous voulez tout savoir ! - nous a assuré que les animaux pouvaient rester avec le loup-garou pendant sa transformation.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regard mauvais :

- Mais quand on a acheté un chat, il s'est enfui après la première pleine lune, et quand on a pris un chiot, il a hurlé à la mort. C'était pire que les cris de Remus lui-même.

- Star non plus ne s'approche jamais de lui, confirma Peter.

Ils réfléchirent en silence pendant un moment.

- Il faut rentrer, murmura Peter après un coup d'œil vers sa montre. Il faut qu'on réveille Remus avant le dîner.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Porte lorsque Cassy les arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Le prendre entre quatre yeux et lâcher la Bombabouse ?

Les trois se regardèrent. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment encore songé. Mais c'était un fait volontaire.

- Laissez-moi lui annoncer que vous savez, proposa-t-elle. Je lui dirai après le dîner. Vous pourrez en discuter quand il rentrera…

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et montèrent réveiller Remus – en douceur. Du moins, c'est ce que défendit ardemment Sirius pendant tout le dîner malgré les reproches répétés de Margaret et Lily qui trouvaient que non, conjurer un puissant jet d'eau froide sur un malade pour le réveiller n'était pas de la douceur. Remus, lui, riait malgré son besoin de sommeil et ses cheveux humides.

- Sirius, la prochaine fois que tu arroses mon frère… Profites-en pour lui teindre les cheveux en rose, dit malicieusement Cassy en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Hey ! J'ai déjà donné ! protesta ce dernier.

- Au temps pour moi, fit sa soeur. Sirius, essaye le bleu, ou le jaune.

- Oh oui ! Un beau jaune bien fluo, comme les lucioles ! s'enthousiasma Peter.

Sirius éclata de rire et promit à Cassy de faire un effort la prochaine fois tandis que Remus grognait qu'il ne fallait pas donner d'idées au jeune Black, il les trouvait parfaitement tout seul, merci bien.

Le reste de la tablée partait dans l'hilarité au fur et à mesure que l'idée se répandait, et Cassandra en profita pour souffler à son frère de la suivre. Elle le conduisit dans une salle vide et tenta ensuite de créer une bulle de silence mais n'étant pas aussi entrainée que Persephon, elle dut y renoncer si elle ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.

- Ils savent, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc tout en s'installant d'un bond sur le bureau.

Il la regarda, affolé. Et ou donc partaient ses genoux ?

- Ils sont venus me voir pour me le dire, continua-t-elle en le regardant. Ils ne savaient pas comment te l'annoncer.

Remus regarda autour de lui, cherchant une chaise ou une table, mais rejoindre l'un ou l'autre signifiait faire marcher sans ses genoux et il n'était pas sûr que ceux-ci fussent toujours en place, aussi se laissa-t-il tomber sur le sol.

C'était la fin. Dans quelques minutes, il lui faudrait se relever et aller faire ses valises, mais en attendant, il était là, à Poudlard, et il en profiterait jusqu'à la fin.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'il passait sa main sur les arrêtes des pierres sur lesquelles il était assis.

- Euh... Remus? entendit-il Cassy l'appeler.

Il essuya son nez avec sa manche et leva ses yeux noyés sur elle.

- Avant que tu ne te transformes en fontaine, y a un petit détail qu'il faut que tu saches.

Et elle fixa les ongles de sa main droite.

- Quoi ? articula Remus, pas sûr d'apprécier sa désinvolture.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit sur une éventuelle dénonciation.

Ah ?

- Cassy, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'énerva-t-il.

Sa vie à Poudlard était sur le point de s'achever et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était examiner la coupe de ses ongles ! C'était une plaisanterie !

- Je veux dire, fit Cassy en sautant à bas du bureau et en allant s'asseoir à coté de lui, qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

Remus n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle poursuivit :

- En fait, ils sont plutôt désolés pour toi. Ils aimeraient bien t'aider.

Remus eut l'impression que ses bras se détachaient de ses épaules. Son souffle s'accéléra, il eut la soudaine impression que son cœur allait exploser.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas... tu ne pouvais pas... me le dire plutôt ! haleta-t-il.

Ne pouvant mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, il fit la seule chose qu'il lui paraissait approprié, il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Aow !

- T'avais qu'à me le dire plutôt ! se justifia-t-il, le souffle toujours court, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Il avait envie de lui demander si c'était une mauvaise blague mais son sourire était déjà une réponse en soi. Il se passa la main sur la joue, n'osant pourtant y croire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils... ils ne savent pas ce que c'est ?

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils en ont une très bonne idée, répliqua-t-elle en regardant à nouveau ses ongles. Mais si t'as tellement de questions pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir ?

- Si, tu as raison, sourit-il en se relevant lentement - ses genoux étaient de retour, ils n'étaient en réalité jamais partis très loin - et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-elle en l'imitant. Ce sont de vrais amis.

Remus hocha la tête, bien conscient de cette vérité-là. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle interrompit son geste.

- Il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Sephona, fit-elle. Elle risque d'être furieuse, de paniquer… Elle dira qu'on n'a pas été prudents.

Son sourire était malicieux, comme toujours, mais son ton sérieux. Remus acquiesça à nouveau et sortit.

En chemin, il imagina mille et une manière de leur raconter. Devait-il attendre leurs questions, devait-il commencer en disant merci ?

- J'avais cinq ans, préféra-t-il dire en arrivant dans le dortoir, les trouvant tous les trois assis sur leurs lits respectifs, dans l'attente.

Et finalement, ce fut tellement facile. Ces trois paires d'yeux le fixaient, sans peur et sans reproche, et l'écoutaient raconter l'histoire, le bonhomme de neige, la morsure, l'hôpital, le réveil. La première pleine lune, les suivantes, les déménagements. Ses parents, ses sœurs, son absence d'amis. Dumbledore, Poudlard, eux enfin. Les transformations, aussi, la Cabane, l'épuisement et la peur. Le tout guidé par leurs questions ou leur silence attentif.

- C'est injuste, décréta Peter en conclusion.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, James se leva et marcha à grands pas dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner vers lui.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant, le visage crispé par la frustration.

- Non.

Remus hésitait entre le sourire et la peine. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que sa condition était irrémédiable. Mais James… Voir James réagir comme ça, lui qui n'était pas habitué à voir quoi que ce soit lui résister, le voir aux prises d'une telle réalité était cyniquement risible.

- On viendra avec toi, la prochaine fois, décréta Sirius en croisant les bras, l'air buté. Pas question que tu vives ça tout seul.

Son envie de rire s'envola d'un seul coup.

- Après tout ce temps passé à la bibliothèque, et vous dites encore des âneries ! s'impatienta-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Personne ne le peut. Je vous mordrais, Sirius ! Ne venez pas ! Jamais ! Et de toute façon, tu as promis !

- Mais...

- Tu as promis, oui ou non ?

Sirius fit une moue d'enfant gâté mais Remus était mortellement sérieux, ou bouleversé, ou effrayé...

- Rappelle-toi, fit Peter d'une petite voix, Cassy a dit que seuls les animaux peuvent côtoyer un loup-garou. On ne peut pas y aller !

Il y eut un silence.

- McGonagall, dit James.

- Hein ?

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, la même expression ébahie sur le visage. James était figé, comme frappé par la foudre. Ou une illumination, visiblement.

- C'est un animagus ! Les animagi ! Voilà comment on peut accompagner Remus pendant les pleines lunes ! On a qu'à devenir des animagi !

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant un bond sur place. En voilà une excellente idée ! James, tu es génial !

- Tu… James, tu es sérieux ? demanda Peter.

- Bien sûr ! Attends, c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis… Oh, depuis que j'ai mis du poivre dans le lait du chat de Sarah !

Il sautillait sur place, lui aussi. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, comme ceux de Sirius. Dans deux minutes, ils allaient se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et entamer une danse de la victoire.

Peter jeta un regard un Remus pour se rassurer : oui, c'étaient bien eux qui étaient fous.

- James… Sirius… Vous savez que c'est très dur, de devenir animagus ? Et qu'il faut le dire au Ministère, et tout et tout ?

- Ah ? Faut se déclarer ? demanda Sirius.

- On s'en fiche, dit James en haussant les épaules. On est les meilleurs de la classe…

- Pas moi, l'interrompit Peter, la voix tranchante.

- Tu te débrouilles quand même pas mal en Métamorphoses. Et on t'aidera, ajouta James d'une voix conciliante, soudain beaucoup plus calme. Il suffit de chercher les renseignements, je suis sûr qu'il y en a à la Bibliothèque. Au pire, on va dans la Réserve avec la cape…

Il s'interrompit, l'air songeur. Visiblement, il planifiait déjà.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! souffla enfin Remus, sortant de son état de choc.

Ca allait beaucoup trop vite pour. Ils étaient fous. Ils savaient, ils s'en fichaient, ils… Merlin, le monde ne tournait plus rond ou il était tombé sur la tête! Ou peut-être eux-deux, en fait.

- Vous êtes malades ! Vous avez entendu Peter ? Il faut se déclarer au Ministère ! s'échauffa-t-il. Ils vous demanderont sûrement pourquoi vous voulez le faire. Et à tous les coups c'est interdit aux mineurs ! Vous êtes fous !

- On s'en fiche, répéta James, le regard serein et décidé.

Celui qui disait que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- On le fera secrètement. Personne n'a besoin de savoir. On se débrouillera pour trouver comment on fait. On s'entraînera aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Mais on y arrivera. Tous les trois.

Sirius hocha la tête en silence, et Peter lui-même eu l'air convaincu.

- Vous êtes fous, répéta Remus.

Mais cette fois, sa voix était douce. Résignée, émue, mouillée de larmes qui ne sortiraient pas. C'était pour lui qu'ils envisageaient de se lancer là-dedans.

- De rien.

Sirius, évidemment. Qui lui fit un sourire bizarre, tordu, et que Remus lui rendit en tremblant. Ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence, sans savoir que dire.

- Bon… On redescend ? proposa Peter. Lizzie m'a dit que son père lui a envoyé des gâteaux, ce matin...

Et avec un grand éclat de rire général, la pression disparût. Ils sortirent en chahutant, et tandis que Sirius taquinait Peter sur son appétit - "Mais c'est le meilleur pâtissier de Tradwell !" - , James fit un clin d'œil à Remus, l'air de rien.

* * *

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. En l'absence de toute suggestion de votre part avant demain midi, heure française, les auteures se verront dans l'obligation de ne pas vous proposer de bonus sur LJ pour cause de pas-d'idée-du-tout. Merci de votre compréhension.

Plus sérieusement, je sèche sévère, Tallia n'a pas plus d'idée, et vue l'heure... Donc toute suggestion sera plus que la bienvenue. Cela dit, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour si vous n'avez pas lu les anciens billets, il suffit de sélectionner le tag "Chroniques" dans la colonne de droite pour trouver tout ce que j'ai écrit sur le sujet.

Et comme d'habitudes, les commentaires quels qu'ils soient sont toujours les bienvenus !

Rendez-vous le 20 juin - et par ràr.


	18. Monstres

Toujours à l'heure et toujours là...

Tous nos remerciements à **Wizzette, Mebahiah, Agrond, Marjane,**** Niris, Mili, AhZed Hulk, Cat, Silvana** !

L'univers est hélas toujours à JKR.

Quant au titre... Rendez-vous à la fin ! ;)

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au cours de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit entre **février et avril 1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Côté Serpentard, Rogue a quelques soucis avec Amycus **Carrow**, d'un an plus jeune que lui, dont la soeur Alecto est dans sa classe. Dans son dortoir, Rogue est avec **Avery**, **Mulciber **et **Yaxley**.

Quant à James, il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Franck **Londubat **(capitaine et batteur).

**Marilind** Curring est une première année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

Le professeur **Patricia Dunham **est l'actuelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et c'est une ancienne Auror.

* * *

**Monstres**

Les recherches durent attendre.

A croire que les Professeurs les croyaient au bord d'un mauvais coup et qu'ils leur donnaient du travail en plus rien que pour les occuper. L'argument de Lily – « on va devoir bientôt choisir nos options, il faut bien savoir en quoi on est doué » - avait été repoussé sans ménagement par Sirius qui ne voyait dans ce surplus de devoirs qu'une stratégie du corps enseignant pour les empêcher de faire leur recherches sur les Animagi.

Sans souscrire à la théorie du complot, Peter trouvait lui aussi que cette surcharge tombait fort mal à propos et il dut plusieurs fois écourter ses nuits pour s'entrainer en sortilèges ou terminer un devoir de Potion, malgré l'aide des trois autres. James, lui, avait résolu le problème en mettant à contribution ses heures d'Histoires de la Magie pour s'avancer dans d'autres cours, notamment les Potions, et pouvoir aller s'entrainer au Quidditch sans remord. Et Remus, lui, avait dû faire avec les rattrapages occasionnés par la Pleine Lune, ses fatigues pendant les cours mais le fait qu'il n'eût plus à dissimuler quoi que ce fût devant ses amis était une considérable économie d'énergie. Il se couchait moins nerveux, riait plus facilement, avait cessé de maigrir et avait même trouvé le courage d'aller plusieurs fois parler un peu à Marilind, en Bibliothèque ou dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards goguenards des trois autres.

- T'es amoureux ? demanda sans ambages Peter un soir, fatigué de son devoir de Sortilèges.

Bien malgré lui, Remus rougit, et les sourires s'agrandirent.

- Non, parvint-il à répondre tandis que les trois autres se mettaient à ricaner.

Et parce que la meilleure défense était encore l'attaque, il se tourna vers Sirius et s'autorisa un sourire ironique, qu'un mois plus tôt il ne se serait pas permis.

- Mais c'est toi, mon cher ami, dit-il avec bonhommie, qui ne fait que regarder une certaine fille.

Sirius cessa net de sourire, tandis que le visage de James s'éclairait comme une lanterne.

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment va Sarah ?

- Mais je m'en fiche, de Sarah ! tenta son ami comme défense.

Peter eut un rire clair.

- Elle, elle te regarde, et toi aussi tu la regardes.

- Vous oubliez que moi, j'ai été lui poser la question, fit Sirius en levant le menton, se drapant dans sa robe comme dans sa dignité. Ce que, il me semble, Remus n'a pas fait.

Les tournures des phrases de Sirius changeaient quand il était en colère ou vexé, c'était assez savoureux à observer.

- Eh ben non, soutint l'intéressé. Parce que Marilind est gentille, et que je ne ferais pas ça devant tout le monde comme toi.

- Tu veux dire que si tu allais lui demander si elle est amoureuse de toi, tu ne nous le dirais pas ? s'enquit James, déjà moins hilare.

- Le dire à l'un de vous, c'est le dire au Château entier !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit Peter d'une voix plus coupante.

L'hilarité avait disparue, et Remus comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

Les derniers événements lui montraient qu'il n'avait pas à douter de la loyauté de ses amis, comment pouvait-il se rattraper ?

Il se pencha sur la table et leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

- Nous savons tous, murmura-t-il, que personne ici n'est capable de garder un secret.

Et il fit un clin d'œil, alors que le visage de James et Sirius s'ouvraient à nouveau de compréhension.

- C'est bien vrai, s'exclama Sirius en tapant du plat des mains sur le bois de la table. Personne ici n'est capable de garder un secret. Hé, Driana ! ajouta-t-il en saisissant le poignet de la jolie noire alors que celle-ci passait à portée de la table, tu savais qu'on était incapable de garder des secrets ?

- Si tu veux dire que tu es incapable de cacher que tu es un prétentieux, on est bien d'accord, renchérit la jeune fille en se dégageant. Mais je te rassure, ce n'est pas un secret.

- Hé ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'était pour rire.

Driana parut un instant confuse, puis agita ses tresses noires et s'en fut.

Peter observa l'échange sans le voir. Il n'avait pas compris la remarque de Remus. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'ils ne pouvaient garder des secrets ? Même James et Sirius semblaient d'accord, ce qui ajoutait à son incompréhension, parce que toutes les preuves du contraire étaient là.

Ils auraient pu le dénoncer, aller prévenir les professeurs, mais tous s'étaient tus. Par amitié pour lui. Peter avait bien été obligé de s'avouer que malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur les loups-garous, Remus était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Et la dichotomie le laissait perplexe. Elle venait lui rendre visite de temps à autre d'ailleurs, lui encombrant l'esprit pendant la nuit, lui perturbant le sommeil, même si ce n'était jamais pour très longtemps.

Les loups-garous étaient mauvais, et Remus était gentil. Comment pouvait-on réconcilier les deux, parvenir à satisfaire tout le monde ?

Non pas tout le monde, c'était surtout lui qu'il voulait satisfaire, d'autant plus que satisfaire tout le monde signifiait révéler Remus et ça, c'était absolument hors de question. Jamais, jamais. C'était leur secret, et qu'ils garderaient malgré ce qu'ils semblaient croire, mais Peter sentait bien que pour être capable de le garder, il lui fallait mettre son esprit en paix, et il ne savait comment.

La réponse lui fut donnée par le Professeur McGonagall, au début du mois de mars, après que Lily posa une question sur le choix des options.

- Si c'est si difficile de vous faire une opinion, allez voir les Professeurs, Miss Evans, parlez-leur, posez des questions et voyez par vous-même. Ils vous donneront une meilleure appréciation de la matière qu'ils enseignent que la plupart des élèves qui ne voudront voir que la quantité de travail que cela leur inflige. Et si vraiment vous ne parvenez pas à prendre une décision, revenez me voir.

Parler et poser des questions. Peter avait fait les deux en ce qui concernait Remus, et force était de constater que les livres racontaient n'importe quoi. Là. Point final. Et si les livres racontaient n'importe quoi, s'ils ne disaient pas la vérité, c'était à lui de la chercher, de se faire sa propre opinion.

Peter conclut donc que Remus était tout à fait gentil, ce qui l'empêchait de généraliser sur les loups-garous en les qualifiant de créatures des forces du mal. Si Remus ne l'était pas, cela signifiait que tous les loups-garous ne l'étaient pas et qu'il fallait donc aller parler et poser des questions à chacun d'eux avant de faire un jugement hâtif.

A terme, il ne savait comment mettre en applications les conditions de sa conclusion mais pour l'heure, elles le satisfaisaient pleinement et il put sans arrière pensée apprécier sa tarte aux noisettes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

En plein milieu d'un Cours de Sortilèges, Lily fut prise d'un mal de ventre tellement intense qu'elle rata tous ses essais dès l'instant où il se déclencha. Pensant que c'était dû à une mauvaise digestion, elle demanda à Driana de l'accompagner aux toilettes à la fin du cours.

Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise digestion. C'était en revanche tellement inattendu et effrayant que Lily fut prise d'une envie de pleurer.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Driana en la voyant sortir de la cabine, pâle comme la Lune.

- Non, pleurnicha Lily. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ah ? C'est si grave ?

- Oui.

Driana regarda Lily se tortiller sur place, et la jolie rousse se sentait vaguement honteuse. Comment pouvait-on partager une telle chose ?

- Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista Driana, qui ne savait pas être discrète.

Lily se tordit les doigts, regarda par la fenêtre et finit par souffler :

- Je saigne.

- Ou ça ? s'alarma son amie, s'approchant pour mieux l'examiner.

- Non, c'est…

Et elle fit un vague mouvement des doigts.

- Quoi ? demanda Driana d'un ton où perçait une certaine impatience.

- … en bas… murmura Lily.

La jolie noire resta perplexe une seconde encore puis fut finalement traversée d'un éclair de compréhension et éclata de rire.

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! tempêta Lily.

- Oh Lily ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais expliqué ?

Devant la mine défaite de son amie, Driana se composa un visage plus sympathique et s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave du tout, c'est bien normal au contraire.

- Mais ça me fait mal.

- A moi aussi, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

- Tu l'as toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une maladie ?

- Ah ah ! Non ! Toutes les femmes l'ont, c'est comme ça qu'on fait des bébés.

- Tu veux dire que je vais avoir un bébé ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Je ne suis même pas amoureuse !

Driana sourit de plus belle.

- Oh Lily, répéta-t-elle. Non ! Si tu les as, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas enceinte. Mais ça veut dire aussi que quand tu seras amoureuse, tu pourras. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main, on ne va pas rester là. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans le dortoir.

Et sur le chemin, Lily, rendue perplexe par cette nouvelle fonction de son corps, lui posa de multiples questions. Elle apprit aussi un nouveau sort – Evanesco, c'était utile même pour autre chose – et quand il fallut descendre pour le dîner, elle allait beaucoup mieux, même si les crampes dans le bas-ventre n'avaient pas entièrement disparues.

- Un toast, fit Driana en s'installant en face d'elle. Chez moi, on fait une fête entre filles pour le célébrer. Mais ici, c'est pas trop possible, on va juste dire, ajouta-t-elle tout en versant du jus de citrouille dans leurs gobelets, que tu es une femme maintenant.

- Pour ça, faudrait qu'elle grandisse encore beaucoup, lança James, installé trois places plus loin en compagnie de ses amies.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! rétorqua-t-elle férocement. Retourne à tes haricots, tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle !

Et sans plus se soucier des quatre autres, elle leva son verre et Lily l'imita, bien heureuse d'avoir la jolie Kenyane pour amie.

- Les garçons… fit-elle alors que les verres tintaient gracieusement.

Driana rit à nouveau.

Cet épisode les rapprocha plus que Lily ne l'avait supposé, surtout quand, dix jours plus tard, alors qu'elle allait du local de potion à la Grande Salle avec Severus, elle vit son amie assise sur un banc de pierre, tenant son ventre à deux mains.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à la jolie noire qui avait perdu son teint d'ébène.

- Je me meurs, fit celle-ci dans un élan tragique. D'habitude, ça ne fait pas aussi mal.

Lily comprit aussitôt l'allusion mais devant Severus, c'était difficile de dire quoi que ce fût.

- Sev', ça t'ennuie si je te laisse là ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête, perplexe, et reprit sa route jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il pénétra, seul.

En prenant place à la table des Serpentards, il réalisa qu'on ne lui faisait pas de critiques, ce qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que c'était parce que Lily n'était pas à ses cotés quand il avait franchi le seuil, et que donc, toute moquerie sur le sujet n'était pas possible.

- Où tu étais cet après-midi ? lui demanda Mulciber. On aurait bien eu besoin de ton aide en Potions.

- J'étais dans mon local, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'enquit Avery.

- Non. Elle a d'autres amies, figure-toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, et l'énoncer à voix haute lui donna un goût amer dans la bouche.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, Lily et Driana marchaient vers la table de Gryffondor, la première soutenant la seconde par le bras. Les voir ensemble lui pinça le cœur, mais il s'efforça de chasser au loin l'impression car Mulciber reprenait :

- Il faudrait que tu nous dises où est ton local, pour qu'on puisse venir te chercher quand on a besoin de toi.

- Certainement pas, trancha Severus, le cœur battant.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Si l'un d'eux débarquait et le voyait en plein travail avec Lily… Enfin, ce n'était pas un secret mais si on le voyait pour de vrai, il sentait bien qu'il serait fichu.

- Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir Yaxley, hargneux.

- Pour que vous me dérangiez dans mes potions, me fassiez perdre le compte de mes tours de cuillères, me mélangiez les dosages ?

- Ça va ! C'est pas comme si on allait changer tes flacons et tes ingrédients !

Severus eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- C'est bien plus subtil qu'un mélange de flacons ou qu'une erreur d'ingrédients, Yaxley.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « imbécile » à la place de son nom, le ton n'aurait pas été différent.

Personne ne renchérit. Personne n'osait débattre de potions avec lui de toute façon, tous savait qu'il les battrait quelque fût l'argument.

Cette pensée lui fit plaisir et ce fut le visage détendu qu'il reprit son repas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le printemps arriva, l'air devint humide, les dernières courses de patins à glace et les dernières bataille de boule de neige avaient pris fin depuis un moment déjà, car il n'y avait aucun plaisir à se battre dans de la boue gelée ou à patiner sur un lac dont la surface menaçait à tout instant de craquer, mais il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour avoir envie d'aller se promener, surtout quand le parc paraissait aussi gris.

En attendant, les quatre Gryffondors allaient profiter de la quiétude de la forêt de Brocéliande - "une réplique, enfin !" - où ils pouvaient consulter quelques ouvrages empruntés à la Bibliothèque par Londubat qui, du fait de son année, pouvait sortir des ouvrages sur les Animagi sans éveiller l'attention d'un Professeur.

- Pourquoi tu veux ça ? avait demandé le Capitaine de Quidditch en remettant les ouvrages.

- Parce que McGonagall en est un, avait répliqué James avec son aplomb habituel.

- Tu pourrais aussi aller lui poser des questions.

James avait regardé son Capitaine avec un regard impliquant que pour aller voir McGonagall en dehors des heures de cours, il fallait être bien téméraire et ce dernier lui avait souri.

- T'as dix jours, avait-il conclu. Après, faudra que je les rende.

- Merci, avait simplement répondu James.

Lui et les deux autres prenaient donc assidument des notes sur les Animagi, tandis que Remus, moins tenté d'étudier le sujet malgré tout leur enthousiasme, se baladait entre les arbres.

Plus ils y passaient du temps, plus il appréciait cette salle. C'était calme, c'était paisible, et possédait tout le charme qu'une cachette secrète pouvait avoir. Remus aimait particulièrement l'endroit où, dans le ciel magique, venaient se dessiner les pierres qui formaient la fenêtre s'ouvrant sur le vrai ciel. Le tout avait un effet de transparence et de légèreté que l'on ne retrouvait pas dans la Grande Salle, qui pourtant utilisait le même procédé, et Remus aimait s'asseoir quelques minutes pour observer cette dentelle de pierres semblable à du verre, et par laquelle passaient parfois quelques oiseaux, comme formant sans s'en rendre compte les boucles et les nœuds nécessaires à un tel ouvrage.

Il allait mieux, bien mieux, et eut un soupir d'aise. Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il aurait eu un jour trois merveilleux amis, sans doute les plus merveilleux qui pouvaient exister ? A chaque fois que cette pensée le frappait, Remus sentait une gratitude immense l'envahir, et qu'il ne savait pas comment transmettre.

Un écureuil passa en courant non loin de lui et, joueur, il voulut le suivre.

Le petit éclair roux, sentant probablement son poursuivant, parut se déplacer encore plus vite et Remus le devina plus qu'il le vit se réfugier dans un vieux chêne.

Il s'approcha du tronc creusé par les âges où venaient se former des arabesques grimaçantes ou souriantes, et leva les yeux vers les branches vénérables.

Il eut alors un choc.

Là-haut, entre deux branches, pendait une main gantée de fer.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'arbre.

Remus fit lentement demi-tour, silencieux sur le tapis de l'herbe, puis, quand il se sentit suffisant loin, se mit à courir vers ses trois amis.

- On s'en va ! s'exclama-t-il en jaillissant dans la petite clairière.

- Ah ? fit Sirius tandis que les deux autres relevaient leur tête de leur ouvrage.

- Y a quelqu'un ! Faut qu'on s'en aille !

- Où ça ?

- Là-bas, dans l'arbre !

- Comment c'est possible ?

- J'en sais rien ! On s'en va !

- Mais on a rien entendu !

Remus réalisa alors que lui non plus. Il pivota sur lui-même et observa l'endroit entre les arbres par lequel il était arrivé.

Personne ne l'avait suivi.

Il repensa à l'écureuil qui était allé se réfugier là où était la personne, ce qui lui sembla complètement illogique. Si l'écureuil l'avait fui, il ne pouvait pas aller se réfugier auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

A moins que…

Par Merlin, ce n'était pas une pensée agréable !

Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Quoi ? demanda James.

- Je crois… je crois… qu'il est mort, en fait…

Il vit Peter pâlir, tandis que Sirius et James se regardaient.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de morts avant, observa calmement Sirius.

-Moi non plus, renchérit son ami.

Les deux se fendirent alors d'un sourire éclatant.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'exclama Peter en refermant son ouvrage d'un claquement sec.

- Et pourquoi ? fit Sirius. S'il est mort, on n'a rien à craindre.

- Il ne faut pas déranger les morts ! s'exclama Peter, en proie à une frayeur superstitieuse. Ils reviendront se venger !

- Et comment ? S'il est mort, il est mort, et s'il y a un fantôme, il n'est pas ici, on l'aurait vu.

- A moins qu'il ne se cache ! fit valoir Peter.

- Un fantôme qui se cache ? C'est pas possible, dit James.

- Alors…tu veux y aller ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Sirius a raison quand il dit qu'on ne risque rien.

Peter les observa tour à tour, et Remus observait son indécision. Il n'était pas plus rassuré que son ami, mais ce dernier se chargeait d'exprimer ses craintes et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter de plus.

- Remus, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, fit-il. Allez-y si ça vous chante, mais moi, je ne veux rien voir, surtout s'il est mort.

- Tu restes avec Peter, alors ?

Il hocha la tête et alla prendre place dans l'herbe à ses cotés et leva les yeux vers les deux autres.

- Si c'est un esprit démoniaque et qu'il vous tue, on vous enterrera en terre, on vous mettra pas dans un arbre, fit-il ne sachant si c'était le bon moment de plaisanter.

- Ça, c'est réglé, fit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. James mon ami, allons donc voir.

Après avoir entendu les explications de Remus, les deux Héritiers allèrent donc se poster au pied du vieux chêne et levèrent les yeux.

La main gantée était toujours là, trop immobile pour être celle d'un vivant. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Sirius attrapa une pierre dans l'herbe et la lança vers la main mais il rata son coup. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais n'ayant pas l'habileté de James, il finit par lui donner le caillou et son ami atteignit son but du premier coup.

Il y eut un petit bruit de résonnance métallique, la main trembla mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

- Il faudrait monter dans l'arbre, observa James.

L'idée ne fut pas plus tôt émise que Sirius la mit en pratique avec un empressement curieux. Il se défit de sa robe, enleva sa cravate et son gilet, et même ses chaussures – on ne grimpait pas aux arbres avec des chaussures – et escalada l'arbre.

Le tronc offrait suffisamment de creux et de bosses dans lesquels loger ses orteils et ses doigts, et Sirius atteignit la cime sans réelle difficulté. Par contre, la main gantée se retrouvait hors de sa vue.

- Sur ta droite, indiqua James depuis le sol. Entre ces branches-là.

- Lesquelles ?

- Mais celles-là !

- Mais où ?

- Y en a une qui ressemble à mon balai, fit James en désespoir de cause.

L'indication s'avéra efficace et Sirius, tout en cherchant des appuis, se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver le corps attaché à la main.

- Y a rien ! fit-il déçu, quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains un gant de fer semblable à ceux dont les armures des couloirs étaient dotées.

- Quoi ?

- Y a rien, reprit-il plus fort en se penchant vers le sol. Ce n'est qu'un gaaannnnnnnnnnnnnt !

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de percevoir ce qui avait cédé sous ses pieds, ni sa chute, il se retrouva dans le noir, le gant de fer à la main, un tapis humide sous les pieds, et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la cheville droite.

- Sirius ! entendit-il James hurler d'une vois étouffée.

Pas de panique, pas de panique…

Il avait pourtant du mal à reprendre son souffle, l'air était lourd et vicié.

Baguette.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

La lumière l'indiqua sur l'endroit où il était. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit. Pendant une seconde, l'esprit démoniaque de Remus lui était revenu à l'esprit et il avait cru être tombé dans son antre.

- Sirius ! hurlait toujours James.

- Ça va ! se pressa-t-il de répondre. Je suis tombé dans l'arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- L'arbre. Y avait un trou !

- Quoi ?

- Ah mais c'est pas vrai, grinça-t-il.

Il prit sa baguette entre ses dents et tenta d'escalader la hauteur du tronc mais il n'y avait aucune aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher, d'autant plus que sa cheville s'avéra hors d'usage et il se retrouva à nouveau les pieds sur le tapis d'humus.

Dehors, James criait toujours.

- Je vais bien, hurla alors Sirius et James se tut brusquement. L'arbre, continua-t-il sur le même volume. Un trou ! Je suis tombé !

James hurla quelque chose mais sa voix ne lui parvenait que par intermittence, et faible. Soudain, elle résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Sonorus, Sirius !

Ah ben tiens… Il n'y avait pas pensé, l'idiot.

- Je suis tombé dans l'arbre, dit-il quelques instants plus tard, une fois le sort appliqué. Le tronc est creux.

- Tu as mal ?

- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville. Sinon, ça va.

Dehors, James regarda l'arbre, se demandant comment sortir son ami de là, quand il entendit derrière lui :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se retourna brusquement pour voir Remus et Peter à quelques pas qui l'observaient, perplexes.

- Tout est calme, et soudain, on entend Sirius crier partout dans la forêt qu'il est tombé dans un arbre.

- C'est vrai, fit James en désignant le tronc du chêne de la main. Sirius est là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius. C'est Remus et Peter ?

- Oui, ils t'ont entendu.

- Tu ne veux pas enlever ton Sonorus, fit Peter, une main sur l'oreille.

- Non, sinon Sirius n'entend pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? fit ce dernier, comme une confirmation, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et alors, pas de mort ? s'enquit Remus.

- Non, apparemment, c'est juste un gant.

- On parlera du gant plus tard ! s'énerva alors le prisonnier. Sortez-moi de là !

- Il a pas tort, reconnut Peter.

- Il faudrait une corde, observa Remus, les yeux portés sur les branches.

- Je ne connais pas le sort pour faire apparaitre une corde, répliqua James. Toi ?

- Un sortilège de lévitation alors ?

- C'est normalement pour des objets, remarqua Peter. Sirius est bien trop lourd.

- Et si on combine nos trois sorts ?

Peter eut une moue dubitative, puis avisa soudain un autre arbre.

- Du lierre ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant. Si on le torsade, ça devrait aller.

- Et si on ajoute nos sorts de lévitation, il devrait pouvoir sortir ! s'enthousiasma James en le suivant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sirius.

- Sirius ! lança James. On va te donner du lierre pour que tu puisses grimper, et on va utiliser le sort de lévitation pour t'aider.

- Okay, fit son ami après une seconde de silence surpris, sans faire part de son inquiétude pour sa cheville qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Faire une torsade en lierre s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, d'autant plus qu'il fallait qu'elle fût suffisamment longue pour parvenir jusqu'à Sirius tout en la tenant depuis les branches, ce que Remus estima à quatre mètres au moins. Fort heureusement, le lierre était fourni et long, et Peter eut la bonne idée de renforcer la torsade avec un sort que sa mère lui avait appris pour renforcer les coutures de ses vêtements. Mis au fait, les deux autres l'imitèrent, puis Remus et Peter firent une vague version du jeu de la corde pour en tester la solidité, tandis que James allait tenir Sirius au courant de leurs travaux.

Remus gagna contre Peter, et il fut décidé que ce serait lui qui resterait auprès de la torsade pour la retenir, même s'il était prévu qu'on l'attacherait à une branche, tandis que Peter et James s'installeraient au bord du trou pour appliquer un sort de lévitation sur Sirius dès qu'il commencerait à grimper.

Bizarrement, le plan marcha. Sirius n'eut plus qu'à serrer ses dents pour faire taire la douleur lancinante et, sous la poussée des deux sorts de lévitation, il revint à la lumière, sale, tremblant, le souffle court.

Respirer un air pur le fit tousser. Il avait presque l'impression de le boire, tellement l'oxygène lui parut dense. James mit fin aux deux sorts de Sonorus et Peter inspecta rapidement sa cheville, rouge et enflée.

- Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il.

- Faudrait déjà descendre, répliqua Sirius que la douleur rendait impatient.

Peter voûta un moment les épaules sous la critique puis observa autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution.

- On peur réutiliser le windardium, fit Remus. Pendant qu'il descend, non ?

Ainsi fut fait, et drapé dans la puissance de trois sorts, Sirius parvint enfin à mettre pied au sol. Il ne put rester debout et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Toutes ses forces avaient été englouties pour contrôler sa descente et à présent, il avait le tournis.

- Quelqu'un à quelque chose à manger ? demanda Remus une fois tout le monde redescendu.

- Des bonbons, mais ils sont là-bas, l'informa Peter.

- On va les chercher, fit James, et on en profitera pour ranger nos affaires.

Remus tapota les joues de Sirius, pendant que les deux autres s'éloignaient rapidement, en un geste que son père avait souvent eu pour lui les lendemains de pleine lune.

- Tu meurs pas, hein ! fit-il. C'est pas grave, Pomfresh te réglera ça en deux minutes.

- J'avais oublié… marmonna son ami, en gardant les yeux fermés.

- De quoi ?

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve une excuse.

- C'est facile, t'es tombé dans les escaliers.

- C'est pas très glorieux.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les priorités de Sirius. Au moins, il allait bien. C'était juste le contrecoup.

Peter revint en premier avec les bonbons, puis James avec leurs sacs. Déjà, Sirius reprenait quelques couleurs, avec sa troisième Chocogrenouille. Remus, lui, observait le gant de métal.

- Pourquoi c'était dans l'arbre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Sirius, après sa quatrième friandise, tendit sa main et Remus y déposa l'objet.

- Y a des décorations dessus. Des motifs. Mais c'est rouillé.

En effet, il était impossible d'en faire bouger les charnières. Sirius voulut y glisser sa main mais James l'en dissuada.

- T'es déjà suffisamment blessé, tu ne vas pas en plus t'arracher les doigts à essayer ce truc.

C'était au tour de Peter de l'examiner. Il rabattit sa manche sur sa main et frotta les pépites de rouille pour tenter de mieux distinguer les arabesques que Sirius avait mentionnées.

- C'est joli, dit-il. Ça ressemble aux motifs sur la poignée.

- Hein ? fit James.

- Mais si. Regarde là, c'est un peu les mêmes fleurs.

James dut reconnaitre que Peter avait raison, et le gant fit à nouveau le tour des mains. A force d'observation, Remus crut même distinguer des éraflures sur les doigts, qui pouvaient peut-être correspondre aux marques de fureur de la poignée défendant son territoire.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a arrêté d'aller dans cette salle, imagina Remus. Quelqu'un a oublié le gant en partant, et après, personne n'a osé ouvrir la porte sans.

L'hypothèse méritait qu'on y attardât et chacun chercha une histoire qui aurait pu expliquer la présence du gant de fer dans les branches du chêne, mais il y avait d'autres problèmes dont il fallait s'occuper, notamment la cheville de Sirius dont la douleur ne semblait pas disparaitre. Pire, l'articulation commençait à prendre une couleur violacée.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Remus.

- Pas dans cet état, remarqua James.

Ce qui était vrai. Les vêtements de Sirius étaient sales, couverts d'humus et de toiles d'araignées, comme s'il s'était roulé sur un sol pourri. Il était clair à tous les esprits présents que si Sirius se présentait ainsi à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh ne croirait certainement pas son histoire de chute dans les escaliers. Finalement, il fut convenu que, Remus et Sirius étant plus ou moins de la même taille, ce dernier prendrait les vêtements du premier qui irait ensuite se changer dans son dortoir tandis que les deux autres accompagneraient Sirius à l'infirmerie. Pour éviter que Remus ne fît l'objet de remarques de la part des autres Gryffondors, James lui prêta sa cape d'invisibilité et tous se mirent en route.

James savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient transporter Sirius à l'infirmerie sans aide, son but était donc d'aller dans l'endroit le plus animé pour croiser la route d'un élève plus âgé ou même d'un Professeur qui ferait apparaitre un brancard. S'il avait su que son plan le placerait sur la route du Professeur McGonagall, il en aurait probablement formulé un autre.

- Messieurs Potter et Pettigrew ! Et M. Black ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

James fut surpris de voir une réelle inquiétude sur le visage de leur Directrice alors qu'elle les faisait asseoir sur un banc de fenêtre.

- J'ai raté une marche, fit Sirius d'un ton piteux.

Secouant la tête, McGonagall fit apparaitre un brancard qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivie par James et Peter qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de renvoyer dans leur Tour après avoir fait tout ce chemin en transportant leur ami.

Mme Pomfresh déclara qu'il s'agissait d'une fracture, qu'elle pouvait la réparer en un rien de temps mais qu'il faudrait quand même que Sirius se déplaçât avec une canne pour les prochains jours, et elle engagea le Gryffondor à en choisir une dans son placard après avoir immobilisé sa cheville avec des bandes imbibées de bave de crapaud se durcissant à l'air libre.

Par coquetterie, Sirius choisit une canne d'ébène au pommeau argenté qui s'accordait avec sa chevalière dont il avait perçu l'éclat dans la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie, puis tout le monde prit congé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il semblait que le vert printanier devait arriver avec les vacances de la fin du mois d'Avril, ce qui mit Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Sa cheville l'empêchait d'aller crapahuter dans le parc comme il le souhaitait, et il n'avait fait que grimacer à la proposition de Peter de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Il était vrai que le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres et s'étalait sur les pierres ne faisait rien pour encourager les heures d'études et, les trois autres refusant de le laisser seul dans le Château, ils se confinaient de manière plus ou moins volontaire dans la Salle Commune. Parfois, ils cherchaient comment restaurer le gant de métal, à d'autres moments ils reprenaient leurs études sur les Animagi, à d'autres encore ils se rendaient indispensables ou insupportables - cela dépendait de l'humeur des uns et des autres - auprès de certaines personnes, notamment les filles de deuxième année et les Premières Années de manière générale.

Lily avait décidé de s'en passer en se réfugiant dans son local. Parfois, Severus revenait la rejoindre, parfois elle restait seule pendant plusieurs heures, mais cela la dérangeait moins qu'avant. Si Severus ne venait pas, ce n'était pas à cause d'elle mais à cause de ses "camarades de dortoir" et c'était une influence dont il pouvait difficilement s'affranchir. Du moins elle le croyait, et ça lui suffisait comme explication.

Elle menait donc des recherches sur une potion qui pourrait lui permettre de rendre ses crampes plus supportables, à elle comme à Driana. mais avait pourtant décidé de la cacher à Severus. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle se voyait lui expliquer. Driana lui avait un jour dit:

- De toute façon, les garçons font comme s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agit, sauf pour expliquer qu'on est énervée. J'ai vu mes frères le faire sur mes soeurs. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis contente d'être toute seule à Gryffondor.

Sans croire que Severus irait jusque là pour expliquer ses sautes d'humeurs - il était bien conscient qu'elle en avait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient - elle ne voyait pas partager ce genre de détails intimes avec lui. Driana savait car elle avait été là lors de la découverte, mais s'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Lily n'aurait rien dit du tout. Cela ne regarde que toi, lui avait écrit sa mère en réponse à son courrier pour lui expliquer les changements survenus, et Lily était bien tentée de la croire. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que dans leur dortoir, il n'y avait qu'elle et Driana qui étaient concernées, et les quatre autres semblaient encore de simples jeunes filles.

Mais cet après-midi-là, Severus devait la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, et tous deux travaillèrent sur une potion piochée un peu au hasard, du moins Lily le crut-elle, dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque que Severus avait terminé d'éplucher. Pas tout à fait au hasard finalement, car depuis quelques temps, Severus s'intéressait aux propriétés des crins de licornes et cherchait à savoir si leur vertus thérapeutiques étaient réelles. Elles étaient notamment censées soigner les maladies des bronches, mais il se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère mentionner que ce n'était qu'un tissus de légendes et voulait donc faire la potion sans les cheveux et voir si cela changeait quelque chose.

- Comment on va la tester ? demanda Lily. Personne n'est malade.

- On verra déjà si ne pas les ajouter change quelque chose à son apparence, rétorqua-t-il, l'oeil fixé sur sa balance.

Lily ne paraissait pas convaincue.

- Si le sang de licorne est utile, pourquoi pas les cheveux ? C'est le même animal, non ?

Severus lui, penchait plutôt pour une substitution. Les crins étaient un bon remplaçant au sang qu'aucun sorcier en pleine possession de son esprit ne se déciderait à consommer, c'était un moyen de vendre une potion à la limite de la légalité sans se mouiller. Restait à savoir si c'était efficace.

Quand Severus lui expliqua sa théorie, Lily sembla encore plus perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Tu dis qu'on utiliserait des cheveux là où on devrait normalement mettre du sang mais personne ne voudrait la prendre si c'était le cas ?

- Oui.

- Mais si personne ne veut la consommer, pourquoi la créer ?

Les sourcils froncés, elle mit une feuille de sauge pour marquer la page et ferma le livre pour regarder la couverture qu'elle n'avait pas eu la curiosité de consulter plus tôt.

- Potions et Autres Sortilèges pour Sorciers Audacieux, pourquoi tu l'as pris ? s'enquit-elle. Tu cherchais quelque chose de précis ?

- Non, mentit Severus. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

Il préférait ne pas lui dire que Malefoy était venu le voir un soir, lui suggérant tout en douceur de le feuilleter, peut-être qu'il y trouverait des choses utiles, on ne savait jamais. Le but de son Préfet dans cette démarche ne lui paraissait pas très clair. Mal faites, plus d'une potion pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses, mais bon, il s'agissait de potions et dans ce domaine, aucune connaissance supplémentaire n'était à négliger.

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda-t-il après avoir versé le contenu de sa balance dans le chaudron où la potion frémissait.

Lily rouvrit le livre et la lui expliqua. Il fallut ensuite sauter l'étape de l'ajout des crins de licornes et passer directement à l'incorporation d'une pâte verte à l'odeur rance, obtenue après avoir mélangé de la farine et de la sève de pissenlit sauteur.

Et là, ils surent qu'ils avaient un problème. Au lieu de garder une teinte d'un vert sombre, la potion tourna au...

- Bleu ? s'étonna Severus. Mais d'où il vient, ce bleu ?

Il voulut agripper les bords du chaudron et mettre le nez à la surface du liquide mais Lily l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule, tandis que les effluves qui s'échappaient trempaient ses cheveux.

- C'est râté, dit-elle d'un ton pragmatique. Maintenant, on sait que dans ce cas-là, il faut des crins.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abattu.

- Je croyais... murmura-t-il. Comment on va faire pour se procurer du crin de licorne ? J'ai jamais vu ça chez l'apothicaire.

Lily éteignit le feu. Les frémissements cessèrent aussitôt et la potion commença tout de suite à épaissir.

- Oh non...souffla-t-elle. C'est la plaie à nettoyer après !

Severus ne paraissait pas l'entendre, plongé dans ses réflexions, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et le front penché, le visage strié de mèches noires, et les jambes allongées devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette position, et cela produisit une curieuse impression. Elle le trouva bizarrement... adulte.

Ne désirant pas s'y attarder, elle secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau son chaudron où la potion achevait de prendre la consistance d'une pâte à pain, en plus élastique.

- Beurk, fit-elle en y plongeant une cuillère qu'elle eut ensuite du mal à extirper.

Severus lui, n'osait plus bouger. Il avait des picotement partout, dans les jambes surtout, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Cela faisait une minute qu'il avait cessé de penser aux crins de licornes et regardait le profil de Lily, perchée sur la pointe de ses pieds, et le nez froncé devant le contenu de sa cuillère, qui restait attachée au chaudron par la pâte élastique.

Ce qu'il la trouvait jolie...

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait plus bouger, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que s'il remuait un doigt, cette vision parfaite de Lily s'évanouirait.

Lily reposa ses talons sur le sol, marquant ainsi sa résignation devant la capture définitive de la cuillière par la potion ratée. Le petit claquement que cela produisit sortit Severus de son immobilité.

- Comment on va faire pour nettoyer le chaudron ? demanda-t-il en repliant les jambes.

Lily contempla le récipient d'étain d'un air désolé.

Si seulement elle connnaissait un sort de récurage... C'était à désespérer.

…

Mais elle en connaissait un, la distraite ! Appris tout récemment en plus ! Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas pour des quantités infernales de pâte à chewing-gum mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Résolue, elle remonta ses manches, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chaudron. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour atteindre le niveau de concentration requis mais enfin, elle lança d'une voix assurée :

- Evanesco !

A sa grande satisfaction, le contenu diminua de moitié. Elle lança alors des sorts à tour de bras jusqu'à ce que le chaudron fût vide, sous les yeux ébahis de Severus qui était suspendu au-dessus de sa chaise, interrompu dans son mouvement pour se lever, les genoux fléchis et la bouche ouverte.

- Ah ah ah ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton joyeux. J'ai réussi ! Ca marche !

- Mais... c'est quoi ce sort ? demanda son ami, d'un ton plus bourru que nécessaire.

- C'est Driana qui me l'a appris. Pour... enfin peu importe pourquoi! C'est pratique hein ?

Peu importait pourquoi ? Ca lui importait, à lui ! Et depuis quand Driana apprenait-elle des sorts à Lily de toute façon ?

Severus eut l'impression que l'image de Lily au-dessus du chaudron ne s'était pas seulement évanouie, elle s'était brisée en mille morceaux. Et cela le rendit brusquement triste.

- Oui, c'est pratique, murmura-t-il en commençant à rassembler ses affaires, le visage baissé, les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, partir se cacher, partir calmer la morsure dans son estomac qui lui indiquait qu'il était jaloux, tout simplement. Jaloux de Driana.

Lily ne vit rien de tout cela. Tout à son succès, elle rangea le local avec bonne humeur, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui piqua une bise sur la joue, comme d'habitude. La morsure se fit plus vive, et Severus retourna à son dortoir, malheureux comme les pierres.

Quand Lily atteignit la Tour de Gryffondor, c'était l'effervescence. Une histoire se propageait de groupe en groupe, rendant tout autre sujet inintéressant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily en prenant place à coté de Driana sur un banc de fenêtre.

- Sirius est puni, lança la jolie noire avec une grimace souriante.

De toute évidence, cela la ravissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a fait tombé un élève de Première Année avec sa canne, apparemment.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vas savoir, fit Driana en haussant les épaules. Sirius n'a pas toujours besoin de raison pour faire quelque chose.

Beaucoup de rumeurs se faufilèrent entre les lèvres des Gryffondor pour tenter d'expliquer le geste du jeune Black. Certains disaient que c'était par pure méchanceté, d'autres parce que le Première Année - qui avait eu les incisives cassées - s'était moqué de son nom, parce qu'il avait renversé de l'encre sur son parchemin, parce qu'il avait insulté Remus, ou Peter, ou James, en tout cas l'un des trois, que c'était un stupide pari fait avec des élèves plus âgés qui restaient sagement muets...

La vérité était plus simple et personne ne s'en approcha, à part peut-être Margaret qui disait que Sirius avait été pris d'un accès de folie.

C'était en réalité bien plus trivial. A avoir les yeux vagabonds, Sirius avait fini par repérer que ce Première Année lançait des regards dérobés à Sarah. Il n'en aurait eu cure si, Sarah, le surprenant, n'avait pas répondu avec un sourire. A lui, elle ne lui avait jamais souri. Ce qui constituait une injustice flagrante.

Le résultat était que Sirius recevait dix heures de colles pour les blessures infligées, ainsi que James pour avoir pris la défense de son ami, et dont le contenu clairement impertinent avait achevé de mettre McGonagall dans une colère noire.

- Puisque vous semblez si soucieux du sort de M. Black, vous irez le rejoindre ! s'était-elle exclamée avant de les congédier d'un geste sec hors de son bureau.

James s'en fichait, et Sirius aussi. Dix heures de retenues, ce n'était pas cher payé pour un coup de canne.

* * *

Le titre... Ma foi, la jalousie est appelée "le monstre aux yeux verts" par Shakespeare (merci Cornelune pour l'idée), et on en croise d'autres dans ce chapitre. A vous de les trouver ! Une ràr pour les gagnants !

Et en bonus sur LJ ce mois-ci, Tallia, moi, et HP...

Et je vous dit au 20 juillet, profitez des vacances, chanceux qui en avez...


	19. Conflits d'intérêts

Tout juste dans les temps mais bien présentes !

Encore merci pour leurs adorables reviews à **Wizzette, Aliete, Jyzzlobber, Ero-Chikachu, Océanna, Fenice, Marjane,**** Mili, AhZed Hulk, Cat, Silvana** !

L'univers est hélas toujours à JKR.

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au cours de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit entre **avril et mai 1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Et à toutes fins utiles, je vous rappelle ce passage du chapitre précédent : "Severus s'intéressait aux propriétés des crins de licornes et cherchait à savoir si leur vertus thérapeutiques étaient réelles. Elles étaient notamment censées soigner les maladies des bronches, mais il se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère mentionner que ce n'était qu'un tissus de légendes"

* * *

**Conflits d'intérêt**

- Vous n'êtes que des inconscients !

Persephon regarda autour d'elle, comme à la recherche d'un objet à jeter au sol. Cassandra et Remus se consultèrent du regard.

Tout ça parce que deux jours plus tôt, James avait dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie :

- Va t'occuper de ton problème de fourrure et laisse-nous nous débrouiller pour le devoir de Slughorn.

La remarque était innocente pour quiconque l'entendait. Mais Persephon n'était pas quiconque, loin de là, et à présent, Cassy et lui devaient justifier leur décision.

- Vous imaginez ce qui aurait pu arriver ! reprit Persephon en lançant ses poings derrière elle pour mieux hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit à Dumbledore ? A Papa et Maman ?

Cassy serra les poings à son tour et s'exclama avec autant de force :

- Mais tu as fini de crier ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Vous…

- C'est toi qui ne te rend pas compte ! la coupa-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, tu ne sais pas pourquoi on en est là et tu te permets de nous juger en plus !

- Papa et Maman nous faisaient confiance pour garder son secret ! Pour le protéger !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Ils sont venu me voir et m'ont dit « On sait pour Remus. » Tu voulais que je leur gêne un sort d'Oubliette ?

- Oui !

- Hé ! s'insurgea Remus. Ils ne voulaient rien dire ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de me dénoncer.

- Ils sont intelligents, renchérit Cassy. Ils ont bien compris que Dumbledore était forcément au courant, tout comme l'infirmière. Ils sont même sûrs que c'est lui qui leur a dit d'aller me voir pour qu'on en parle.

Persephon semblait complètement abasourdie.

- Il est complètement fou… souffla-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire trois fois plus intelligent que toi ! siffla Remus avec rancœur. Il a compris avant tout le monde, même avant moi, qu'ils étaient gentils, que je ne risquais rien avec eux. Il leur a fait confiance. Et Cassy et moi aussi ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Mais Remus, tu ne te rends pas compte… Ils n'ont que douze ans…

- Et toi, t'avais quel âge quand on m'a mordu ? Quand Papa et Maman vous ont fait jurer le secret, hein ?

Il la fixait, se rendant seulement compte à quel point il lui en avait voulu de s'être détachée de lui pour aller vers un autre, d'avoir été trop prise par son soleil pour réaliser que lui restait seul face à la Lune. Sans Cassy, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

- T'as bien été capable de le garder, non ? Et t'avais dix ans ! Alors pourquoi eux ne pourraient pas, hein ?

- Remus…

- Non, laisse-moi finir ! Hein, de quel droit tu penses ça d'eux ? Tu ne les connais même pas !

Il essuya son nez avec sa manche et poursuivit sa diatribe :

- Parce que t'es la plus grande, tu crois tout savoir ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as rien vu, t'as rien compris à ce qui se passait. Trop occupée à embrasser Daniel ! Alors de quel droit tu nous grondes !

Il renifla encore, lui lança un dernier regard furibond et quitta la salle en claquant des talons. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques pas qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il attrapa ses biceps et tenta de se contrôler mais le tremblement se transposa sur ses dents. Les genoux transformés en bave de crapaud, il dut s'asseoir sur le socle d'une statue. Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il se berça quelques secondes, les joues trempées de larmes.

Il regrettait. Il regrettait de tout son cœur d'avoir crié sur Sephona. Comment pourrait-il jamais lui adresser la parole après toutes ses accusations ?

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Guettant le coin de pierre, Remus décida de se laisser couler derrière la statue. Il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le cacher mais si on ne s'approchait pas trop, on pourrait croire qu'il lisait un livre.

Un éclat couleur ambre joua dans la lumière et il reconnut Lily et Rogue. Il baissa automatiquement les yeux, ne cherchant pas à attirer l'attention. C'était sans compter la gentillesse de la jolie rousse qui s'appuya de la main sur la jambe de la statue pour se pencher vers lui.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, bougonna-t-il dans le pli de son coude, lui présentant l'arrière de son crâne.

- D'accord.

Lily se redressa et retourna auprès de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée.

- Je ne sais pas. Il veut être tranquille.

- Il en a peut-être marre de ses amis, avança-t-il comme explication.

Lily haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, elle aimait bien Remus, et le voir malheureux la rendait triste à son tour.

Severus, surpris de ne pas la voir relever sa remarque sur Black et Potter, la regarda avec plus d'attention.

- A quoi tu penses ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

- Je me dis juste que Remus n'a pas une vie facile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lui et sa maman sont malades, en tout cas d'après ce qui se dit. Régulièrement, faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour elle.

Severus ne répondit rien. Lui avait ses propres difficultés à gérer, sans avoir à s'intéresser à celles des autres, Gryffondor de surcroit.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Pas de potions ce soir, tous deux avaient des devoirs. Ils se retrouveraient probablement durant le week-end.

Distraitement, Lily effleura de ses lèvres la joue creuse de Severus et monta les escaliers. En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, elle chercha des yeux James, Sirius et Peter, qui étaient attablés, concentrés sur leurs devoirs. Elle répugnait à aller les déranger – ils allaient forcément trouver le moyen de lui lancer une remarque moqueuse – mais elle ne pouvait sortir Remus de ses pensées et elle voulait être sûre qu'ils étaient bien au courant de ses malheurs.

- Hum, hum… fit-elle en s'approchant timidement.

Les trois têtes se relevèrent et la fixèrent d'un air neutre.

- Oui ? s'enquit pourtant James poliment.

Toujours de bonnes manières, c'était peut-être ça qu'elle trouvait si énervant chez lui.

- Vous… mm… vous savez où est Remus ? fit-elle.

- Avec ses sœurs, l'informa Sirius en retournant sans plus se soucier d'elle à son devoir.

Lily baissa les yeux, comprenant bien que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

- Pourquoi ? entendit-elle James demander, et elle releva la tête.

- Je l'ai vu dans le couloir, souffla-t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Sirius se détacha de son devoir et les trois garçons échangèrent un regard.

Peut-être avait-elle eu raison, finalement.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? murmura-t-elle. Il est arrivé quelque chose à sa mère ?

Les trois la regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? gronda Sirius.

- Ça va ! répliqua-t-elle. Je voulais juste être sûre que vous étiez au courant !

- Eh bien, maintenant, on l'est !

- Merci, Evans, reprit James en rangeant ses affaires, imité par les deux autres.

- Pas de quoi, ragea-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Si c'était tout ce qu'elle récoltait à rendre service, on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

Avec humeur, elle alla rejoindre la table où Driana et Margaret étudiaient, tandis que Lizzy faisait entendre son murmure. Avec le temps, Lily s'y était habituée, tout comme les deux autres. C'était devenu un bruit de fond, semblable au chant d'un ruisseau au fond d'un jardin.

- Alors ? demanda Driana. T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Lily mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'elle faisait allusion à ses recherches à la Bibliothèque.

- Pas vraiment, non. Sa mère avait peut-être raison en disant que c'était un tissu de légende. De toute façon, on n'a aucun moyen de vérifier.

- Vous pourriez peut-être demander à Hagrid, fit alors Margaret.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite, énonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

- Ce sont des rumeurs, la contra Driana.

- Hendrix, de Poufsouffle, dit qu'il en a vu.

- Eh bien, tant mieux pour Hendrix, répliqua Driana en avançant une lippe moqueuse. Mais je n'y… où ils vont ?

Lily se retourna pour voir les trois garçons se glisser discrètement dans le trou du tableau.

- Chercher Remus, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant son sac.

- Ils ont pas intérêt à se faire prendre, grinça la jolie noire. Le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure.

- C'est leur problème, fit Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Pas s'ils nous font perdre des points.

- On les récupérera. Et eux aussi d'ailleurs. Entre Sirius, James et Remus, on gagne une quinzaine de points par semaine.

- Qu'ils nous font perdre aussitôt avec leurs bêtises !

Driana n'avait pas particulièrement tort. Depuis la fin des vacances d'avril, Sirius avait fait perdre vingt-cinq points pour chahut, James presque autant pour réponses impertinentes, et Remus et Peter moitié moins pour s'être retrouvés avec eux au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? soupira Lily. A chaque fois qu'on leur dit un truc, ils se moquent de nous.

- 'sont comme mes frères, grommela la jolie noire.

- Mon frère est gentil, fit savoir Lizzy de sa voix rêveuse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le Professeur McGonagall semblait avoir besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. En l'occurrence, c'était les branches de ses lunettes, qu'elle serrait entre deux doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter lui faisaient face depuis leurs tables. Si Peter et Remus semblaient légèrement contrits, les deux autres la fixaient sans ciller.

- On n'a pas fini nos devoirs parce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps, répéta James.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose se fixa, les yeux exorbités. Finalement, elle sembla prendre une profonde inspiration et reprit d'un ton grinçant :

- C'est tout ? Pas de feu dans votre dortoir, pas de fringale à des heures indécentes ? Juste pas eu le temps ? Je vous ai connu plus inventif, monsieur Potter.

James grimaça, semblant dire « on ne peut pas toujours bien faire. »

- Et comment expliquez-vous que vos camarades l'aient eu, ce temps qui semble vous avoir fait défaut ?

James regarda le plafond et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Parce qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? proposa-t-il enfin.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc à faire de plus que les autres, monsieur Potter, vous et vos amis, à part déranger tout le monde ?

Elle s'exprimait d'un ton patient mais froid, où la colère était contrôlée au prix de mille efforts. Crier dans son bureau était une chose, crier devant sa classe quand seuls quatre élèves étaient concernés en était une autre.

- Oh ben, plusieurs choses, expliqua l'inconscient Gryffondor. Peter a perdu son rat et il a fallu le retrouver, et puis, on est presque sûrs que les elfes ont mélangés nos paires de chaussettes, encore que ça pourrait être simplement Sirius…

Le concerné ricana, tandis que Remus et Peter échangeaient un sourire.

- Et aussi, Hagrid nous a demandé un service, et puis Remus a eu des problèmes de fourrure qu'il a fallu régler…

- Taisez-vous !

Le Professeur McGonagall était livide. Elle glissa son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas, dit-elle enfin. Vous me rendrez vos devoirs demain, un rouleau de parchemin au lieu de quarante centimètres. Si je ne les ai pas, vous aurez une retenue. Est-ce clair ?

Un « oui, Professeur » murmuré parut la satisfaire et elle s'empressa de commencer son cours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? voulu savoir Driana à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Sirius. Tu devrais être contente, on n'a pas fait perdre de points, cette fois.

- Oui ben, vous n'étiez pas loin !

- Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de fourrure ? renchérit Margaret.

Remus s'étrangla dans son gobelet tandis que Sirius et James échangeaient un regard. Finalement, Peter eut un ricanement.

- Ses sœurs lui ont fait avaler un truc qui lui a fait pousser des poils sur les mains, il n'était plus capable d'écrire !

Et il partit d'un rire, se tenant les côtes. Seuls les trois autres purent déceler le faux dans ses éclats.

- Ça oui, effectivement, c'est ennuyeux, remarqua Lizzy en enfourchant une bouchée, le regard vague.

Lily, elle, était rassurée. Si ce n'était que ça qui avait rendu Remus malheureux, elle pouvait bien en rire un peu, elle aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Severus se faisait tirer l'oreille. Son envie de comprendre les propriétés des crins de licornes n'arrivait pas à avoir raison de ses réticences pour aller à la rencontre d'Hagrid. Il savait le mépris affiché de la Cour des Serpentard pour le Garde-Chasse et il n'avait pas très envie d'être surpris en train de lui rendre visite.

- Tu m'embêtes ! s'exclama Lily en levant les bras au ciel. Je me débrouille pour trouver une solution à notre problème et tu n'es même pas fichu de m'accompagner !

Elle pensait qu'après dix jours d'âpres discussions, il avait enfin rendu les armes. Mais non. Les Serpentard et leur prudence !

- De quoi tu as peur ? demanda-t-elle en descendant les marches du Grand Hall menant dans le parc. Tu crois qu'il va t'avaler tout cru ? Tu crois que c'est un ogre ?

Severus s'interrompit net sur le palier, les yeux dans le vague.

- Non, ce n'est pas un ogre, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller.

Elle sauta les trois dernières marches et emprunta le sentier qui se dirigeait vers la maison du Garde-Chasse. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne la suivait toujours pas, elle perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait :

- Très bien ! hurla-t-elle. Reste où tu es, trouillard !

Et elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner, les joues en feu.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Severus dévalait les marches à son tour et lui emboitait le pas. Ils marchèrent sur un rythme rapide, en silence. Au loin, on entendait quelques élèves qui s'amusaient autour du lac. Enfin, la cabane du Garde-Chasse apparut dans leur champ de vision, éclairée directement par un rayon de soleil, l'illuminant d'un halo doré.

- Si ça se trouve, il est même pas là, murmura Severus en ralentissant le pas.

- On n'en saura rien si on ne frappe pas.

D'un pas résolu, Lily se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et toqua d'un poing déterminé sur le bois. De l'autre côté, il y eut un raclement de chaise, trois bruits sourds sur le sol, puis la porte pivota sur ses gonds et dévoila la barbe noire de Hagrid. Il regarda d'abord devant lui puis baissa les yeux et arqua les sourcils en les voyant.

Bien qu'impressionnée, Lily se tendit de courage et lança d'une voix forte.

- Bonjour monsieur Hagrid !

- Bonjour, fit poliment la voix profonde.

- Je suis Lily Evans, de Gryffondor, se présenta la jolie rousse. Et lui, c'est mon ami Severus Rogue, il est à Serpentard.

- Enchanté.

Hagrid paraissait sincèrement étonné mais il s'écarta pour les inviter à entrer.

Lily s'engouffra dans la pièce sans arrière-pensée et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il s'assit lentement sur une chaise dont le dossier le dépassait, jetant des regards autour de lui. Le Garde-Chasse leur proposa du thé, qu'il servit dans des tasses semblables à des vases. Il déposa même une petite assiette de gâteaux sur la table. Lily, se souvenant des histoires racontées par ses quatre camarades, en prit un qu'elle rogna lentement du bout des dents pendant toute la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda Hagrid en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Il semblait sincèrement curieux.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous vous occupez des créatures dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Lily.

Il hocha la tête, tout en souriant.

- Oui, se rengorgea-t-il. Ça fait partie de mes attributions de Garde-Chasse. Je les soigne quand ils en ont besoin, je fais l'intermédiaire quand certaines ne sont pas contentes que des élèves s'y aventurent.

- Ah oui, ça arrive ?

- Tout le temps. On a beau dire que c'est dangereux, il y a toujours deux ou trois petits malins pour aller s'y perdre.

Severus lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « je te l'avais dit ! » mais Lily répondit par un froncement de sourcils et reprit :

- On m'a dit qu'il y avait des licornes, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Ah oui ! s'enthousiasma Hagrid. C'est même un des plus beau troupeaux de toute l'Europe de l'Ouest.

- Y en a combien ? voulut-elle savoir.

Leur hôte parut réfléchir.

- En tout, répartie dans toute la Forêt, il doit bien y en avoir une trentaine. Encore que… je ne suis pas sûr. Il y en a des plus sauvages que d'autres. Ça se pourrait qu'il y en ait que je n'ai jamais vu.

Lily prit le temps d'humidifier les miettes qu'elle venait de détacher du biscuit avec sa langue et recommença à poser des questions. Elle avait eu tort de s'inquiéter. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à parler de créatures magiques, Hagrid n'avait plus paru surpris de leur présence dans sa maison. A croire qu'on venait souvent le déranger pour lui parler des créatures de la Forêt Interdite.

- Ce ne sont pas seulement des animaux magnifiques, racontait le Garde-Chasse. Elles ont aussi des propriétés magiques.

- On dit que leur sang permet de guérir toutes les maladies, fit Severus.

- C'est très vrai. Mais vous savez aussi que si on tente d'obtenir de leur sang sans leur permission, on est maudit.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lily. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont des créatures innocentes. Mais si on a des intentions pures, comme par exemple, si on désire le sang non pas pour nous mais pour quelqu'un d'autre qui nous est cher, et si la licorne accepte, alors il n'y a pas de malédiction.

- C'est seulement leur sang qui est magique ? demanda Severus.

- Il y en a qui disent que tout chez les licornes est magique. Qu'on pourrait faire de la poudre avec leurs os, ça marcherait aussi. Mais… c'est toujours le même problème, comment on obtient cela sans être maudit ?

Il frissonna et but une gorgée de sa tasse. Une atmosphère brusquement solennelle tomba sur la table, Lily n'osait plus poursuivre. Elle lança un regard à Severus qui paraissait réfléchir, les yeux posés sur un coin de la cabane.

- Il ne va pas bien, votre chien ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Hagrid détacha les yeux de sa tasse et les posa sur Crockdur, qui dormait dans son panier, la respiration sifflante.

- Non. Il est tombé dans le lac et il a bien failli se noyer. Sans le calmar, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu le sauver.

- Oh le pauvre ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle sauta de sa chaise et alla s'accroupir près du panier. Elle n'osa pas le caresser, de peur de le réveiller. Severus demandait :

- Mais je croyais que les chiens savaient nager.

- Il s'est fait attaqué par des strangulots.

- Le pauvre, répéta Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a du mal à respirer, exposa Hagrid d'une voix triste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il y eut un autre silence. Lily osa enfin frôler les poils noirs du bout de ses doigts.

- Ça me fait penser, dit-elle innocemment. Ce ne sont pas les crins de licornes qui sont censés guérir les maladies des poumons ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers la tablée, Severus lui lança un regard incendiaire qui semblait signifier « c'est hors de question ! » tandis que Hagrid l'observait sans comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Et même si j'en avais, comment je les lui donne à manger ?

Lily se redressa et se rapprocha de la table.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous voir, admit-elle d'une petite voix. Sev' et moi, on… on a trouvé une recette avec des crins de licornes, et on pensait que vous en aviez.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. Il ne paraissait pas comprendre.

- Si vous pouviez nous en procurer, fit doucement Lily, on pourrait les utiliser pour faire une potion pour guérir Crockdur.

- Et vous croyez… vous croyez que ça marcherait ?

Lily ne croyait rien. Elle réalisa qu'elle et Severus essayaient rarement leurs potions. Ils les savaient bien faites, et ne voyaient pas l'utilité de les tester.

- Je… je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais on peut essayer.

Severus semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de très acide. Hagrid regardait pensivement son chien qui dormait toujours. La toux qui s'échappa de ses babines parut le décider.

- Les crins, j'en vois des fois sur les buissons, souffla-t-il. Et puis, des fois, je les brosse, peut-être que…

- Oui, peut-être que, murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un jeu. Elle eut l'impression qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius s'amusait à faire des ricochets sur le lac. Comme tous les jeudis après-midis, ils n'avaient pas cours, et ils profitaient du beau temps pour aller se faire dorer la peau au bord de l'eau.

- Pas mal, commenta James en observant les quatre ronds dans l'eau. A moi !

Il choisit soigneusement son galet, fit jouer son épaule et son poignet et tira.

- Un deux trois quatre cinq ! compta-t-il, triomphal.

- Venant d'un Poursuiveur, on pourrait espérer plus, remarqua Peter.

- Tu critiques mais tu n'as rien fait depuis tout à l'heure, contra le Poursuiveur en question. Montre-nous donc, tiens !

Mais son ami recula avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de me dire meilleur qu'un autre, répliqua-t-il. Du coup, je n'ai rien à prouver.

Remus, qui jusque là lisait un livre, eut un éclat de rire.

- A ce compte-là, fit savoir Sirius, on ne fait rien.

- Et ça me convient très bien, conclut Peter en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière le dos et fermant les yeux.

Sirius et James continuèrent à s'entraîner au ricochet, Remus à lire et Peter à paresser pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'exclamât :

- C'est Hagrid ! Ohé Hagrid !

Remus leva les yeux de son livre et Peter se redressa pour regarder la haute silhouette du Garde-Chasse s'avancer vers eux, le front soucieux.

- Comment va Crockdur ? demanda Peter sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse.

- Il tousse toujours, répondit Hagrid et le Gryffondor prit une triste expression, tout comme les trois autres.

- On est désolé, dit doucement Sirius. On a bien essayé de chercher un peu…

- Mais il n'y avait rien sur les conséquences de noyades, compléta James.

- Je sais bien, soupira le Garde-Chasse. Mais avec d'autres, on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez donner ça à Lily Evans ou Severus Rogue ? ajouta-t-il. Ils ont peut-être une potion qui pourrait marcher.

Les quatre Gryffondor en restèrent muets de stupeur.

Depuis quand Evans et Rogue s'occupaient des affaires de Hagrid ?

James s'avança pour prendre ce qu'il leur tendait. Ça ressemblait à une vingtaine de cheveux blancs retenus par un lacet de cuir.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis le Garde-Chasse s'en fut et les quatre garçons restèrent sur le bord du lac, à réfléchir.

Si Remus et Peter, une fois leur surprise passée, ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à voir entrer en lice Lily et Severus, il n'en allait pas de même pour James et Sirius.

- Non mais depuis quand les Serpentard s'intéressent-ils à la santé d'un chien ? s'interrogea ce dernier sur un ton mauvais. Et puis, c'est une fille ! Pourquoi elle aurait trouvé et pas nous ? C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas cherché de notre côté !

Plus généralement, James trouvait gênant de s'être fait battre tout court. Serpentard ou fille, ce n'étaient que des détails.

- Ce sont les plus forts en Potions, fit remarquer Remus.

- Oui mais pourquoi eux ? protesta Sirius.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Peter. Si ça peut aider Crockdur, on ne va pas cracher dessus.

Sirius avait très envie de « cracher dessus, » bien au contraire. Son orgueil lui dictait qu'ils auraient dû trouver avant Lily et Servilius, point final. Il ne supportait pas de se faire battre par ces deux-là.

Il regarda James et put lire le même sentiment dans les yeux bruns de son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? s'exclama Peter. Il faut aller donner ça à Evans !

- On pourrait les garder et lui demander la recette de sa potion, proposa James.

- On s'en tire bien en Potions, renchérit Sirius.

Remus s'esclaffa mais s'interrompit aussitôt sous les regards furibonds des trois autres.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais franchement Sirius… si tu espères affronter Lily et Severus sur leur propre terrain, sois au moins conscient qu'ils risquent de te battre.

- Hé ! protesta son ami.

- Mais il a raison ! s'exclama Peter. Pourquoi vous cherchez toujours à montrer que vous êtes les meilleurs ?

- On est les meilleurs, le contra James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sauf en Potions ! Est-ce que c'est grave ? Non ! Vous êtes tous les trois meilleurs que moi partout et j'en fais pas une maladie !

- Je dis juste, le coupa James, qu'on pourrait s'en sortir aussi bien qu'eux, si seulement on avait la recette.

- On aura qu'à la demander à Lily au dîner, ajouta Sirius.

- Elle refusera, prédit Peter.

Et il ajouta, vengeur :

- Et elle aura bien raison !

Ils virent Lily plus tôt que prévu, installée dans la Salle Commune à travailler pour leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avec Driana.

- On veut la recette, exigea Sirius en venant se placer à coté d'elle.

- De quoi ? fit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, le railla Driana, peu amène.

- Ce que Sirius veut dire, fit James en prenant les rênes, c'est que Hagrid nous a dit que tu travaillais avec Ser… avec Rogue sur une potion pour aider Crockdur. On voudrait que tu nous donnes la recette.

Il n'avait pas pris soin de dissimuler les crins qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et Lily les remarqua presque aussitôt.

- Il en a trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais c'est super !

Elle se leva et tendit la main mais James s'éloigna d'un pas. La jolie rousse fronça alors les sourcils.

- Il ne vous a pas dit de me les donner ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si ! s'exclama alors Peter.

Deux paires d'yeux furieux se posèrent sur lui et il se renfrogna, tournant la tête au loin et croisant les bras. Remus resta prudemment silencieux.

- Donnez-les-moi, ordonna Lily en tendant la main.

- Pourquoi on ne les partage pas ? proposa alors James pour créer un compromis.

Peter poussa un grognement.

- Mais, James... Pourquoi faire ?

- Comme ça, nous aussi on peut faire la recette, expliqua James. Et on voit bien qui y arrive en premier.

- Mais ce sera nous, on sait mieux faire, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Peut-être, mais on a les crins de licorne, nous, sourit-il en les tendant vers elle.

Au moment où elle allait les attraper, il retira à nouveau sa main.

- James ! grinça-t-elle en tapant du pied. Donne-moi ça ! C'est important !

- Si tu me donnes la recette, chantonna-t-il.

Se faisant, il s'amusait à approcher les crins de son visage et à les retirer quand elle allait les saisir. Sirius riait tandis que Driana, à son tour, tentait de prendre possession des poils blancs et que Lily rougissait à vue d'oeil, tentant de raisonner un James visiblement enchanté de sa plaisanterie.

- Oh, tu es pénible ! finit-elle par crier. Donne-moi ça tout de suite, allez, James !

Une fois de plus, il lui sourit de son sourire moqueur qui l'exaspérait, effleurant ses cheveux d'un crin avec un "toc !" hilare.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est un jeu ? Qu'on fait la course ! Mais t'es vraiment complètement idiot !

Et elle le bouscula pour sortir de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Sirius.

- Probablement chercher Hagrid, le renseigna Remus. Elle ne le trouvera pas. C'est la semaine de la nouvelle Lune, il sera dans la Forêt à cueillir des champignons lunaires pour Mme Chourave.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? fit alors James.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama Driana, et Remus referma la bouche.

- Si on te demande, sourit Sirius, tu diras que tu ne sais pas.

Cela mit fin à la conversation, et les quatre Gryffondor allèrent dans leur dortoir avant le dîner.

Il fut convenu que, puisque Sirius n'avait pas encore mangé à la table des Serpentard cette semaine, il irait dîner avec Rogue. L'Héritier n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue de cette discussion et Peter exprima une nouvelle fois son désaccord, ce qui le mit au ban du groupe car à nouveau, Remus garda le silence.

Sirius alla donc s'installer en face de Severus qui ne vit pas d'un bon œil le changement. Moins Black l'approchait, mieux il se portait.

- On est au courant pour le chien de Hagrid, attaqua-t-il avec sa soupe.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

- Hagrid nous a donné les crins de licorne.

Cette phrase attrapa tout de suite son intérêt et il accorda son attention à son voisin qui s'en aperçut et sourit.

- Nous aussi, on veut aider Hagrid, fit-il. Alors on se disait qu'on pourrait partager. Vous nous donnez la recette, et on vous donne la moitié des crins.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de le dire, nous aussi on veut aider Hagrid.

- Et donc, tu viens t'accrocher à nos recherches comme une sangsue, cracha Severus.

La figure de Sirius devint cramoisie.

- Rogue ! fit la voix sèche de Malefoy avant que le Gryffondor ne pût répliquer quoi que ce fût.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû se taire. Il venait d'insulter Sirius Black à la tablée des Serpentard. Peut-être un Gryffondor, mais un Black quand même. L'Héritier.

Sirius lança un regard froid à Malefoy qui lui adressa un léger hochement de tête puis tourna son attention sur Rogue qui grommelait dans sa cuillère.

- Tu as de l'essence de Pin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Non, répliqua Sirius.

Il se mordait la lèvre, ravalant les insultes qui lui venaient et qu'il aurait adoré jeter à sa figure creuse. Mais Narcissa était à deux pas et s'il avait gagné le droit de venir manger quand il le voulait, il n'avait pas celui de jurer comme un charretier. Ca, son père ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

- De l'ail sauteur mexicain ?

- Non plus.

- De l'eau pure d'un glacier des Carpates ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?

- Parce que ce sont les ingrédients de la potion. Qu'ils sont chers, très difficile à avoir et que donc je pense que tu ne les as pas avec toi. Lily et moi, si.

- Ça se commande.

Severus ricana, et les poils de Sirius se hérissèrent.

- Tu n'auras rien avant la fin de l'année. Crockdur aura le temps de mourir deux fois.

- Eh ben, donne-moi les ingrédients alors. Je te les achète.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, chez toi ? Quand vous n'avez pas ce que vous voulez, vous sortez les Gallions ?

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe chez moi, gronda Sirius, une boule de colère grossissant dans la gorge.

- J'arrive à en avoir une idée quand je vois ce qui se passe ici, répliqua Severus en montrant la table du menton.

- Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor, cracha Sirius, mais je vaux bien plus que toi. Tu me dois le respect.

Severus lança un regard de biais à Malefoy qui surveillait toujours l'échange, se passa la langue sur les lèvres et articula, chaque mot lui arrachant la langue :

- Très bien. C'est donc avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Black, que je suis dans l'obligation de dire non.

Severus sentait la sueur qui lui couvrait la nuque. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui hurler ce « non » à la figure, pouvoir le clamer avec un éclat de rire. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lâcher.

Sirius avait perdu, il le savait. S'il tempêtait, s'il hurlait, les rappels à l'ordre ne seraient plus pour Rogue mais pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu lui tordre le nez !

Il serra les poings sous la table, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume. Cette douleur-là, purement physique, lui permit de faire taire celle qui lui brûlait la langue et qui avait un goût d'humiliation.

A la fin du repas, il quitta la table sans un mot, laissant toute sa haine couler de ses yeux sur les épaules de Severus, qui encaissa son regard sans broncher.

Peter quitta aussi la table dès qu'il eut fini, laissa Sirius prendre sa place et s'en fut dans le dortoir. Il avait vu James glisser les crins de licorne dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et pendant le dîner, la résolution lui était venue de les prendre pour aller les remettre à Lily. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de ses deux amis et le trouvait aussi stupide qu'un véracrasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à admettre haut et fort que Evans et Rogue étaient meilleurs qu'eux et avaient dix fois plus de chance de réussir cette potion, qu'il refusait de croire facile ? En deux ans, il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vu rater une seule décoction.

Les crins dans la main, il s'installa sur le banc encastré dans le mur qui supportait l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas la rater. Il espérait juste qu'elle remonterait avant les trois autres.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Elle était accompagnée de Driana, Margaret et Lizzy et semblait encore de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux quand il s'avança dans sa direction.

- Tiens, se contenta-t-il de dire en lui tendant les crins.

Sa colère parut la quitter d'un coup. Incrédule, elle tendit la main et il y laissa choir son fardeau.

- Merci, entendit-il alors qu'il partait déjà vers son escalier. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

Une fois là-haut, il s'installa sur son lit et joua avec Star, le faisant chercher des boules de mie de pain dans les plis de sa couverture.

Si ç'avait été son rat qui avait été malade, il aurait tout fait pour le soigner. Il ne comprenait pas que les trois autres ne puissent voir cela. C'était de Crockdur qu'il s'agissait, pas de savoir qui était le meilleur. On s'en fichait, de savoir qui était le meilleur.

Il fit taire la petite voix qui soufflait « c'est facile pour toi de le dire, tu n'as jamais été le meilleur » avec un mouvement de tête agacé. Tout cela, il le savait, ce n'était pas une découverte.

Les trois autres arrivèrent, discutant toujours de la conversation entre Sirius et Rogue. James ne fit pas un mouvement vers sa table de nuit. Peter avait bien envie de le laisser découvrir tout seul, mais il lui faudrait s'expliquer de toute façon.

- J'ai donné les crins à Lily, lança-t-il au milieu d'une phrase de James.

Un silence abasourdi tomba sur le dortoir.

- Mais pourquoi ? explosa enfin Sirius.

- Parce que c'était stupide ! répliqua-t-il avec autant de force.

Il descendit de son lit et les fixa, tremblant.

- Evans et Rogue sont les meilleurs, point final ! Et vous alliez risquer la vie de Crockdur à essayer de prouver le contraire ! Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles.

- Mais… mais… mais, bégayait Sirius, outré par l'acte de son ami qu'il voyait comme une trahison. On ne les aime pas !

- Ça change quelque chose ? Ce sont les plus forts, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que tu réalises ça, hein ?

Il poussa un cri de rage et d'agacement et alla se réfugier sous la douche, incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus.

Bien plus tard, Remus fixait la flamme de sa bougie, repensant aux arguments de Peter. Il était d'accord en tout point avec lui, mais il n'avait pas osé le défendre. Qui était-il pour critiquer ses merveilleux amis ? Qu'auraient-ils fait s'il avait décidé de s'opposer à eux aussi ouvertement ? Il fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'en certaines circonstances, Peter était plus courageux que lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crockdur guérit.

Après trois tentatives infructueuses, Lily et Severus purent rendre visite à Hagrid avec plusieurs litres de potion. Les faire boire au compagnon de Hagrid fut une autre paire de manches, car il avait tendance à écarter les crins de licornes – il ne fallait pas les couper, sinon ils perdaient leurs pouvoirs, comme ils avaient pu le constater lors de la deuxième tentative – et il fallut les lui faire avaler de force.

A présent, le gros chien noir était redevenu aussi baveux et agité qu'avant, et avait repris une de ses activités favorites, à savoir courir après la balle à rebond perpétuel de Peter.

La rancune de Sirius contre ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps. Le fait qu'il pût se venger sur Severus un après-midi en lançant un sort pour lui nouer les lacets et le faire s'étaler de tout son long dans un couloir y était sûrement pour quelque chose. La figure rouge de honte du Serpentard était tellement comique que même Remus avait ri sous cape.

- Je suis persuadé qu'on aurait pu la réussir, dit Sirius un samedi après-midi alors qu'ils se promenaient avec Crockdur qui courrait de Peter à Remus en aboyant après une pomme de pin qu'ils se lançaient avec des éclats de rire.

- Moi aussi, dit James. Mais Peter avait raison aussi. Il fallait qu'on s'occupe de Crockdur.

Sirius avança une lippe boudeuse, indiquant qu'il recevait l'argument sans se mouiller. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, et Peter s'était excusé d'avoir agi en douce, mais son orgueil était toujours piqué.

- Servilius m'énerve, dit-il soudain, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

- On trouvera bien quelque chose. Si c'est pas cette année, alors l'année prochaine.

- Ça me va, réfléchit Sirius.

- Voilà Sarah, indiqua brusquement James en indiquant le haut du chemin.

- Remus ! cria celle-ci.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et reçut la pomme de pin en plein dans le front.

- Oumf, fit-il en tombant en arrière.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sarah se tordait les chevilles en dévalant le chemin.

- Remus, souffla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur sans pour autant tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ta sœur… ta sœur est à l'infirmerie.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Cassidy ? proposa-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Cassandra, la corrigea James avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oui, elle s'est évanouie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Hein !

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cassy ne s'était jamais évanouie de sa vie.

Sans plus écouter les explications de Sarah, il se précipita vers le château, courant dans les couloirs, perdant son haleine dans les méandres des scénarios que son esprit imaginait. Il surgit dans l'infirmerie, sous l'œil réprobateur de Mme Pomfresh, pour voir Cassy assise bien sagement sur un lit, tandis que Persephon, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toisait sa sœur avec un regard mauvais.

- Cass… Cassy… souffla Remus en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Respire, Remus, proposa-t-elle, hilare.

- Par Merlin, c'est qu'il court vite, observa James en franchissant le seuil de l'infirmerie quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par les deux autres. Bonjour Persephon, salut Cassy.

- Mon James préféré ! répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, et le James préféré rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite ! Mais comme tu peux voir, je n'ai rien.

- Asss… asss… siffla Remus avant d'abandonner sa tentative et d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'elle.

- Cette maligne a cru bon de s'évanouir devant la Cabane Hurlante en criant aux fantômes ! gronda alors Persephon.

Remus ouvrit la bouche tandis que James, Sirius et Peter éclataient de rire. Devant autant de bruit, Mme Pomfresh préféra se réfugier dans son bureau.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda enfin Remus en lançant un regard réprobateur à ses trois amis qui ne semblaient pas sur le point de se calmer.

- Mais… C'est à cause de Quentin ! expliqua Cassy avec un sourire. Il était là, à nous pondre tout un exposé comme quoi c'étaient de drôles de fantômes qui habitaient la Cabane parce que personne ne les avait jamais vus. Et comme il avait des arguments convaincants, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose. Alors j'ai hurlé et j'ai fait semblant de m'évanouir.

L'hilarité des trois Gryffondor redoubla et Remus était partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

- Si seulement tu t'étais arrêtée là ! fit Persephon. Tu hurlais encore quand on est arrivé ici ! On a tous cru que tu étais possédée. Même moi !

- Je suis bonne actrice alors, fut la conclusion de Cassandra. Toi surtout sais qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes dans cette Cabane.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Le village entier t'as vu les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres…

Sirius, qui s'appuyait sur Peter, perdit son équilibre et tomba sur son postérieur, serrant son ventre pour tenter de calmer les soubresauts qui le soulevaient.

-… tous les élèves vont apprendre cette histoire avant la fin du week-end et tout ce que tu fais, c'est disserter sur tes talents ? Tu es incorrigible ! Et qu'on mette un Silencio à cet imbécile !

- Hé ! protestèrent Remus et James en cœur.

- Quelle verve, Mademoiselle Lupin, fit alors une voix posée dans leur dos.

Ils portèrent tous leur regard sur la porte à double battants que le Professeur Dumbledore refermait avec calme, sans se presser.

Sirius, la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire qui ne le quittait pas, essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais la phrase suivante mit fin à ses efforts :

- Laissez donc ce pauvre monsieur Black se fendre les côtes si tel est son plaisir. Il ne faut pas empêcher les gens de rire, surtout qu'à cette magnitude, cela fait un bien fou.

Persephon rougit et détourna la tête, croisant à nouveau les bras. Dumbledore attira à lui une chaise de bois d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette et s'installa tranquillement dessus. Il les contempla tous un moment, s'attardant sur chaque visage, donnant l'impression de sourire dans sa barbe.

- Sachez, mademoiselle Lupin, commença-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Cassandra, que vous avez des méthodes fort peu discrètes.

- Je te l'avais dit, siffla Persephon par-dessus son épaule.

- A l'heure qu'il est, continua le Professeur en élevant la main, les rues de Pré-au-Lard sont envahies de gens gagnés sinon par la terreur, du moins par la panique. On redoute une nouvelle possession avant la fin de la journée. J'ai dû rappeler en urgence tous les élèves dans le Parc de Poudlard.

- Je suis désolée, eut la sagesse de dire Cassandra.

- On le serait à moins. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens de raison dans ce village, on se calmera bientôt et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'approchera plus de la Cabane, remarqua James avec son aplomb habituel.

Dumbledore eut un sourire, tandis que le fou rire de Sirius reprenait.

- Au moins, le but de mademoiselle Lupin aura été accompli, reconnut-il. Après une telle publicité, la Cabane Hurlante sera probablement reconnue comme une des pires maisons hantées de Grande-Bretagne. A terme, je suis sûre que les villageois en tireront des bénéfices.

- Y aura plus qu'à ouvrir un parc d'attraction, proposa James.

Dumbledore eut un rire et reprit :

- Je sais que vous avez voulu bien faire, protéger votre frère, mais à l'avenir, je voudrais que vous le fassiez de manière plus discrète.

Cassandra rougit un peu.

- J'essayerai, murmura-t-elle.

- Merci, fit alors Dumbledore en se levant. A présent, jeunes gens, poursuivit-il en s'adressant aux trois Gryffondor tout en leur désignant la porte de sa main ouverte, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner. Il y a des choses qu'il faut laisser se régler en famille.

James et Peter lancèrent un regard à Remus qui rougit mais Dumbledore semblait toujours attendre avec l'attitude patience de quelqu'un sachant qu'il allait être obéi à un moment ou un autre. Ils ramassèrent donc Sirius dont le ventre était toujours douloureux et précédèrent leur Directeur dans le couloir.

La porte se referma et les trois Lupin se retrouvèrent seuls, pour la première fois depuis la dispute du mois d'avril.

- Tu vois qu'ils sont bien, dit finalement Cassy d'un ton nonchalant.

Cela ne suffisait pas, loin de là.

Remus était désolé. Désolé d'avoir crié, désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses à sa sœur. Comment pouvait-il les faire comprendre, les dire, tout simplement ? Ces semaines à se tenir loin d'elle lui avait pesé sur le cœur mais il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'un tel poids.

Il se souvint de Peter qui n'avait pas prit de gants et qui avait annoncé son acte comme on balance ses cartes sur une table de poker. Si Peter pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers Persephon qui en laissa tomber ses bras de surprise.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle enfin en prenant place de l'autre coté du lit. Remus, je… je ne voulais pas insulter tes amis. C'est juste…

- Bla bla bla, le monde est cruel, bla bla bla, la coupa Cassy. Faites-vous un câlin et on en parle plus !

Persephon avait froncé les sourcils mais l'ordre de sa sœur la prit de court et elle éclata de rire.

- Cela ne change rien, dit-elle après avoir pris Remus dans ses bras qui s'y blottit comme un oiseau sous l'aile de sa mère. Remus, je reste persuadée que tes amis sont des idiots, mais ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer, alors je ne dirai plus rien.

- T'as pas intérêt, souffla-t-il contre son épaule, à mi-chemin entre l'avertissement et la plaisanterie.

- Voilà qui est parlé, petit frère ! s'exclama Cassy. A présent, poussez-vous, vous m'écraser les jambes !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sachez que l'abus de commentaires est excellent pour la santé, à envoyer sans modération.

Pas de bonus ce mois-ci : je suis en plein dans mes oraux de fin d'école avec du boulot par-dessus la tête, et j'ai pas d'idée. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours preneuse des vôtres (si du moins vous lisez les bonus...)

Et rendez-vous le 20 août pour la fin de cette deuxième année.


	20. Pourquoi faire simple

Tout juste dans les temps mais bien présentes !

Encore merci pour leurs adorables reviews à **Wizzette, Grain de Sable, Agrond, Ero-Chikachu, Fenice, Marjane, Mili, Cat, Silvana** !

L'univers est hélas toujours à JKR.

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: ce chapitre se situe au cours de la deuxième année de notre petite bande, soit en **juin 1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

James, lui, fait du Quidditch avec **Franck Londubat**, son capitaine et batteur. L'autre batteur est **Carter Bell**, grand copain du précédent, également en 5° année. Les deux autres poursuiveurs sont **Ayo Sato** et **Mila Porter**, tandis qu'**Ana Berckley** est attrapeuse et **Matthew MacFurton** gardien.

Harry Potter, le père de James, est le chef des Aurors. Il a obtenu ce poste après l'assassinat de son prédécesseur, **Nicolaus Harmony**, par des sorciers inconnus ayant laissé derrière eux un symbole représentant deux serpents sortant par la bouche d'une tête de mort. L'affaire a fait grand bruit au moment d'Halloween (v. les chapitres 12 et 13 (ou 13 et 14 selon le calcul de feufeu qui ignore les prologues)).

* * *

**Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?**

Lily se passait et repassait la main dans les cheveux qui, au fur et à mesure des passages, prenaient la forme d'une crinière de feu. Elle avait tellement fixé les intitulés qu'ils se mélangeaient tous devant ses yeux, donnant des combinaisons du genre_ Soins de la Divination_ ou_ Runes des Créatures Magiques_, ajoutant à sa confusion. McGonagall n'avait pas été d'une grande aide sur le sujet. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine avant de rendre le parchemin de leurs voeux et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. De l'autre coté de la table, Driana faisait tourner une de ses tresses entre deux doigts, ayant une furieuse envie de rire mais se contenant tout de même, sachant parfaitement que quand Lily était dans cet état, une explosion de fureur était toujours une possibilité.

Avec un gémissement, la jolie rousse laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, cachant son désarroi dans les parchemins.

- On va être en retard chez Fliwick, dit enfin la jolie noire. Tu reprendras ça tout à l'heure. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire cela ! T'as déjà choisi !

- J'ai des idées, mais non, je n'ai pas encore choisi. Tu devrais te passer un coup de peigne, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant ranger ses affaires, déjà prête à partir.

Devant le regard noir de son amie, elle leva les mains en signe de bonnes intentions.

- C'est juste un conseil. Tu ferais peur à un Strangulot.

En percevant du coin de l'oeil quelques regards des autres élèves présents dans la Salle Commune, Lily se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et monta dans son dortoir, récitant pour la énième fois la description que Driana lui avait faite des options, plusieurs semaines auparavant :

- D'abord, tu as… Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! On en apprend plus sur les créatures magiques, comme le nom l'indique, comment les reconnaître, comment les soigner, quelles sont leurs caractéristiques… D'après ma sœur, c'est super chouette ! Ensuite, tu as l'Arithmancie, c'est avec ce cours qu'on peut créer des Sortilèges ! Enfin, pas nous, hein, mais ceux qui en font après et tout. Nous on apprend les bases de la création magique, les arcanes, les pentacles, tout ça. Après, tu as les Runes. Bon, ça, c'est si tu veux étudier un peu les vieux trucs, les anciennes magies. Ca a l'air barbant… Y a aussi la Divination, si tu veux lire ton avenir dans les boules de cristal… Et l'Etude des Moldus, mais je doute que tu en aies besoin, avait-elle conclu avec un clin d'œil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, davantage présentable, elle redescendit et toutes deux partirent vers la Salle des Enchantements.

De fait, les discussions sur les options fleurissaient dans toutes les bouches de deuxième année. Entre ce qui intéressait l'un ou l'autre, les commérages sur les professeurs, et la nécessité d'être avec au moins un copain, les tractations allaient bon train. Lily entendit même Sarah se plaindre de ne pouvoir prendre que deux matières, puisque ses parents lui imposaient l'Etude des Runes et qu'elle ne pouvait choisir entre Divination (qui attirait Mary) et Soin aux Créatures Magiques (que Sirius avait clamé choisir dès la première seconde).

Comme à son habitude, Lily, elle, finit par se tourner vers Sev.

- L'Arithmancie et les Runes, décréta son ami sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le reste, ça ne vaut rien, jugea le Serpentard avec un reniflement dédaigneux, repoussant une mèche de cheveux rendu grasse par les effluves de sa décoction. Et de toute façon, ce sont des cours utiles pour les Potions. Un pentacle ou une incantation runique peuvent renforcer une potion, tu savais ?

Lily secoua la tête. Malgré deux ans passés à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir l'impression de débarquer tout juste, et dans ces moments-là, elle enviait ceux qui étaient né dans une famille sorcière – ou au moins à moitié sorcière, comme Severus.

- Pour les sorts, aussi, ça peut jouer, continuait Severus. Tu es douée là-dedans, on pourrait tester des trucs aussi, si tu veux.

Et le choix de Lily avait été vite résolu. De toute façon, ce n'était pas Driana qui allait la faire changer d'avis.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne prends pas Divination ? avait un soir demandé Margaret. Tu es Kenyanne, lire dans l'avenir, je suis sûre que tu saurais faire… Ou alors tu sais déjà ?

- Pfff… Ici, vous lisez dans les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal. Vous voulez savoir si vous aurez un amoureux ou une promotion. Chez nous, on lit dans les flammes du feu, dans les feuilles des arbres, dans les dessins d'un crabe dans le sable. Ca n'a rien à voir. En plus, je préfère les animaux.

- Et les Runes ? avait insisté Margaret.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a, chez nous ? avait raillé l'autre. Non, si on veut renforcer un sort, il y a l'arabe. Ou le vaudou, pour ceux qui ont un peu étudié de l'autre côté de la forêt équatoriale, mais ça n'a pas très bonne réputation.

Et puis, en moins d'une semaine, les options laissèrent leur place à un événement bien plus important dans la vie de tout élève de Poudlard : la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, qui opposait comme à son habitude Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Les deux maisons étaient au coude à coude et suffisamment loin devant les deux autres pour que la certitude se fît que la victoire lors de ce match déterminerait le grand vainqueur de l'année.

Le samedi en question, à la table du petit-déjeuner, Lily trouva James particulièrement discret, et elle s'émut brièvement pour son camarade. D'après les bruits qui couraient – d'accord, d'après Margaret – Londubat était particulièrement tendu, et pas très tendre avec son équipe. Bon, d'un autre côté, Potter avait sans doute tout le soutien nécessaire, se dit-elle en retournant à sa tartine de marmelade.

- Allez, James, mange un peu, insistait Sirius.

- Tu es très bon, pas de raison de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer et vous allez gagner, répétait Peter.

Remus, lui, se contentait de sourire – un peu moqueur peut-être.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que je subis une fois par mois depuis six mois ?

James jeta un regard noir au loup-garou qui, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire. Hilarité exacerbée par la scène qu'il voyait se profiler dans cinq secondes, quatre, trois, deux…

- Ben alors James mon chou, tu es malade d'avance à l'idée de ta défaite ?

Le chou en question fusilla Cassandra du regard, insensible à l'humour de sa camarade, tandis que Remus appuyait son front contre la table, les épaules tressautant sous son fou rire.

- Même pas vrai, on va vous réduire en bouillie ! s'exclamait Sirius. On va même pas vous laisser une chance, James et Porter et Sato vont faire exploser vos anneaux et Berkley laissera même pas votre attrapeur s'approcher du vif.

Cassandra lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

- C'est beau de rêver, mon petit Sirius…

James interrompit le débat en se levant et en indiquant d'un geste qu'il sortait, sans doute pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. D'une voix compatissante, Peter indiqua à Cassy qu'il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis la veille au soir.

James n'était pas le premier à arriver dans les vestiaires, deux autres joueurs l'avaient précédé. Ayo Sato le salua d'un bref signe de tête, mais Matthew McFurton l'accueillit avec un sourire réconfortant.

- T'en fais pas, Potter, ça va très bien se passer. Comme à l'entraînement.

James tenta de lui rendre ses encouragements mais quand il comprit que ses efforts ne se soldaient que par une grimace, il préféra se concentrer sur la lanière de la protection de son bras gauche. Cela le détourna de ses entrailles qui jouaient aux montagnes russes pendant quelques minutes.

Il n'eut guère le temps de se morfondre, cependant, tant les choses allèrent vite par la suite. Tous les membres de l'équipes se retrouvèrent dans la petite pièce qui faisaient le lien entre les vestaires des filles et ceux des garçons, et Londubat fit son petit discours. Il voulait gagner, oui, c'était évident. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années de suite que la victoire échappait à Gryffondor, souvent de peu – l'heure de la revanche était venue, visiblement.

Et quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, les acclamations des membres de leur maison semblaient crier la même chose. L'équipe de Serdaigle, cependant, ne paraissait ni inquiète ni moins déterminée qu'eux. Sur les recommandations de l'arbitre, James enfourcha son balai, attendit le coup de sifflet… Et sourit enfin en s'envolant, toute panique oubliée. Une fois dans l'air, tout était bien.

Il se mit en position, attendant que Mme Bibine lancçât le Souaffle. La boule rouge fut rattrapée par Mila, qui la lui envoya sans perdre un instant. Il s'en saisit, faisant déjà route vers les anneaux des Aigles. Au coin de son œil gauche, Sato était prêt, en position… Le match commençait bien.

La suite fut moins douce, cependant. Si les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor menaient dans l'ensemble, la défense du Gardien Serdaigle était efficace, et l'avantage au score était difficile à prendre. Sans compter que les Cognards étaient déchaînés, et se précipitaient dans les battes et les balais avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à du plaisir.

Finalement, alors que James plongeait vers l'anneau droit des Serdaigle avec une détermination farouche, une grande clameur s'éleva de toutes les tribunes. Surpris, il lâcha le Souaffle – aussitôt récupéré par Mila, heureusement – et se retourna. Berckley avait plongé, mais trop tard. Presque dix secondes avant qu'elle ne l'atteignît, l'attrapeur bleu et argent se redressa le point en l'air. Et les Serdaigle explosèrent de joie, se précipitant sur le terrain pour féliciter leur équipe.

Avec un énorme soupir de frustration, James se posa de l'autre côté du terrain, au pied de la tribune grommelante des Gyffondor. Ce n'était pas pour cette année non plus…

L'un après l'autre, ses coéquipiers se posèrent près de lui en silence. Londubat fut le dernier. Il les regarda un par un avant de hocher la tête.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez, à la douche, on gagnera l'année prochaine ! Vous vous êtes bien battus.

Soulagé, James allait rattraper les autres quand Londubat lui lança : « au fait, Potter ! Même quand les attrapeurs sont lancés, le match continue ! Heureusement que Porter était là… ».

Rougissant, le jeune poursuiveur continua son chemin tandis que Mila lui ébouriffait les cheveux en lui disant qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sous la douche pour relâcher ses muscles tendus par le jeu, mais enfin, il quitta les vapeurs et, enroulé dans une serviette, il s'ébourrifa les cheveux en retournant dans la pièce principale des vestiaires garçons. Y restaient Londubat et son ami Bell qui disait :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas arrêté. C'est pourtant pas moldu de deviner que c'est sa sœur qui a fait ça…

- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit James en prenant place sur le banc pour leur faire face.

- Oh, d'un truc dans le journal, répondit Londubat, désignant d'un geste d'épaules les quelques pages chiffonées de la Gazette éparpillées sur un autre banc.

James s'en saisit tandis que son Capitaine détaillait les évènements :

- Un type a été assassiné, ils ont trouvé son corps dans son salon, il agrippait sa baguette et apparemment, il y avait eu de la bagarre. Sa sœur est sa seule héritière, et en plus, quand les aurors ont vérifié sa baguette avec un sort de _Prior Incanto_, apparemment, c'était bien elle qui avait lancé le sort fatal.

- Et ?

- Et ils ne l'ont toujours pas arrêtée, pourtant. On se demande pourquoi.

James se gratta la tête tandis que les deux autres reprenaient leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors mais le sujet ne changea pas. Mis au fait, Sato était visiblement partisan du complot, tandis que Mila privilégiait l'absence de preuves matérielles, le _prior incanto_ ayant mauvais réputation dans les cours de justice – sa mère était avocate.

- Attendez, c'est pas le type qui avait une boutique de potions un peu douteuses dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda soudain James.

- Si, répondit l'Asiatique.

- Oh, alors je sais, sourit le garçon. Mon père dit qu'ils ont retrouvé la même marque que dans l'assassinat d'Harmony.

- La tête de mort ? frissonna Mila.

- Oui. C'est ça qui les fait hésiter, il n'y a aucun lien entre ce Carter, sa sœur et Harmony… Donc ils savent pas trop d'où ce symbole peut venir.

Parler d'assassinat après une défaite n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire selon Londubat, il demanda donc à ses joueurs de changer de sujet et la conversation se fit moins grave sur le reste du chemin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mon petit James, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ! lui répéta Cassandra le lendemain, avant d'entreprendre de lui expliquer longuement, lors du déjeuner qu'elle passa en leur compagnie. Elle avait visiblement peu dormi, et mettait cela sur le compte de la super fiesta qui avait animé la tour des Serdaigle. Elle remercia même James de n'avoir pas mieux joué.

Autant dire qu'il était complètement renfrogné au bout de quelques minutes… Mais que ça ne dura guère plus. Décidément, il était impossible de rester fâché bien longtemps avec le feu follet qui servait de sœur à Remus. Elle fit le pitre pour le dérider, imitant tour à tour chacun des membres des deux équipes de Quidditch, puis le professeur Flitwick et même McGonagall ! Les trois autres étaient pliés en deux quand il céda enfin et éclata de rire.

- Ah, tu es bien mieux comme ça, James chou ! Quand tu boudes, tu as l'air d'avoir ton balai à un mauvais endroit.

Les rires s'apaisèrent peu à peu, et la conversation roula bien vite sur l'autre sujet qui agitait les deuxième année.

- Toi, Cassy, tu fais quoi comme options ? demanda Peter.

- Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Mine de rien, ça peut être utile pour s'occuper de l'autre, là, dit-elle en pointant Remus, et de son… Comment dites-vous déjà ? Ah, oui, son problème de fourrure !

Remus croisa les bras en signe de protestation – mais ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant que Sirius ne s'exclamât :

- C'est bien ce qu'on dit ! Il dit qu'on devrait choisir sans se soucier de ça.

- Il a raison, commenta Cassandra, faisant naitre un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de Remus.

Il ne dura pas, cependant.

- Mais les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est trop chouette ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Peter enchaîna immédiatement en demandant quels animaux on pouvait approcher dès la troisième année, et ils se perdirent dans une discussion qui passa rapidement au-dessus des trois autres.

- Toi, Remus, tu vas prendre quoi, du coup, si les Soins ne t'intéressent pas ? demanda James.

- Arithmancie, je pense.

James hocha la tête, appréciateur, tandis que Sirius poussait un profond soupir.

- Et Runes. J'aime bien les symboles et l'ancienne magie…

James grimaça.

- Toi Sirius ?

- Mon père et mon grand-père veulent que je prenne Runes et Arithmancie aussi, soupira le jeune Black. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse tomber les Soins. Et puis… L'étude des Moldus, ça me tente bien, marmonna-t-il.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard. Ca, ça n'allait définitivement pas plaire aux Black…

De fait, quand Sirius dîna avec sa cousine dans le courant de la semaine suivante, Narcissa commença déjà à lui expliquer les mystères subtils et les combinaisons traîtresses de l'arithmancie. Plus il entendait parler de cette matière et moins il avait envie de s'y frotter… Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Servilius, constata-t-il rapidement. La petite fouine avide buvait littéralement les paroles de Narcissa, sous l'œil appréciateur de Malefoy qui les jaugeait tous de son œil faussement dédaigneux et impartial. Sirius détestait être à cette table.

- On part en exploration ? proposa-t-il le soir même à ses camarades.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils furent rapidement dissimulés par la Cape de James et se faufilèrent à travers du trou qui servait de porte d'entrée à la Salle Commune. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter à une intersection. James les débarrassa de la Cape et se tourna vers son ami d'enfance.

- Peter ? On est allés de quel côté la dernière fois…

- Heu…

Peter tourna plusieurs feuilles, se perdant dans ses notes et ses plans maintes fois complétés, raturés, gribouillés.

- On est allés à… à droite, finit-il par affirmer. C'est la fois où on est tombés sur Rusard et qu'on lui a échappé en se glissant dans un placard à balais, vous vous souvenez ? Au final, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans cette salle au fond.

- Et à gauche, y a quoi ? demanda Sirius par acquis de conscience.

- L'escalier qui descend à la salle de Métamorphose.

- Bon, et bien à droite, toute !

Ils se recouvrèrent à nouveau de la Cape et avancèrent en silence, prenant garde aux éventuels bruits et mouvements qui pourraient annoncer l'arrivée d'un professeur, d'un fantôme, de Peeves ou de Rusard. Mais rien, ce soir-là, le couloir était calme comme un jour d'été dans l'herbe, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la salle qu'ils avaient convoitée.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets.

- Bon ? Qui ouvre ? demanda Peter, posant la question qui fâchait.

Ils se souvenaient tous de la porte de Brocéliande – « une réplique, par Merlin ! » - et il n'était absolument pas question de renouveler l'expérience. Sans compter que l'infirmière serait furieuse qu'ils se fussent retrouvés dehors à une telle heure, et qu'elle préviendrait McGonagall à coup sûr.

- Personne n'a pensé à prendre le gant, j'imagine… murmura Sirius.

- Pourquoi faire ? On allait pas à Brocéliande, fit James en haussant les épaules.

Avec un soupir, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Il tenta plusieurs sorts qui se révélèrent sans le moindre effet – pas que c'était une grande surprise. Avec un autre soupir, il s'enroula soigneusement la main dans son écharpe, avant de s'emparer de la poignée. Elle ne réagit pas, s'abaissa normalement, mais la porte resta bloquée. Après une ou deux tentatives, il déroula l'écharpe et réessaya, à main nue cette fois. Sans plus de succès.

- Il doit y avoir un loquet caché, un truc comme ça, proposa Remus en passant ses mains sur le mur de pierre à côté de la porte.

Les recherches durèrent plusieurs minutes, sans plus de succès. Bientôt, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : si cette porte était fermée, ce devait être par un sort puissant, et rien ne le lèverait – en tout cas, pas quatre petits sorciers de deuxième année.

Ils firent demi-tour, mais James et Sirius répugnaient à rentrer bredouilles.

- J'ai quelques Bombabouses dans mes poches, si on allait les déposer devant la tour des Serdaigle ? proposa James.

- Trop loin, estima Remus. On risque de se faire prendre, ça fait longtemps qu'on est sortis.

- Les Serpentard, alors, insista Sirius.

- C'est encore plus loin ! remarqua Peter.

- Eh ben une salle de classe !

- Oh oui, hey ! La Salle de Binns n'est pas loin, si je ne me trompe pas, renchérit James.

- En plus, c'est pas nous qui avons cours avec lui demain ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard, avant que le premier ne dît :

- Pas nous « nous » ou pas nous les Gryffondor ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Beaucoup ! s'exclama Peter à voix basse. Les autres Maisons, je veux bien, mais les Gryffondor, ça va nous retomber dessus.

Sirius et James reconnurent la justesse de l'argument et décidèrent de remettre la farce à plus tard, pour leur donner le temps de trouver une classe où les Gryffondor ne seraient pas menacés.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec diligence le lendemain soir, dans la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, jusqu'à ce que Sirius remarquât qu'à ce compte-là, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se rendre jusqu'à Serpentard et fit promettre aux autres que la prochaine plaisanterie serait pour la Maison Vert et Argent.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent des modalités de ladite plaisanterie, presque oublieux qu'ils se trouvaient dans le Château à une heure interdite, quand Remus crut percevoir un bruit. D'un geste impérieux, rare chez lui, il fit taire les trois autres.

Un nouveau frottement, plus clair, retentit. Accompagné d'un feulement bien caractéristique.

- Rusard ! chuchota-t-il. Vite !

En silence, ils prirent leur course vers la Grosse Dame, qui leur ouvrit la porte en grognant qu'il était bien tard pour trainer dans les couloirs. Le portrait était à peine refermé quand ils entendirent Rusard lui demander si elle n'avait vu personne rôder. Ils avaient eu chaud.

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours après le déjeuner, aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers la Bibliothèque d'un même pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils avaient pris cette habitude, sans que leurs recherches ne semblent avancer d'un pouce.

- Méditation, méditation, j't'en ficherai, moi… grommelait Sirius en consultant un énième livre sur « l'art de la transfiguration humaine ».

- James, tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Si tu considères que « _pour atteindre son Moi Profond et Intérieur, le Cherchant doit se plonger dans un état détaché. Il doit être sans Etre, sentir sans Sentir, bouger sans Bouger, et surtout, surtout, penser sans Penser. Alors seulement son Lui viendra et l'Union pourra advenir »_ veut dire quelque chose, alors, je suppose que oui…

Sirius laissa tomber son crâne sur le livre, s'assommant à moitié.

- Argh, ces recherches me rendront fou ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que ces types ne peuvent pas être clairs ! Je sais pas, moi, on a qu'à décider tout simplement !

- Moi je veux être un lion, sourit James.

- Moi un dragon, renchérit Sirius.

- On peut pas choisir, coupa Peter.

- C'est pourtant clair, se défendit-il quand les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard neutre. Tous ces livres sont fous mais disent la même chose, c'est l'animagus qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse. Apparemment, on a en chacun de nous les caractéristiques d'un animal bien précis. Et c'est assez logique, ajouta-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

Quand Peter parlait d'animaux, Sirius était toujours curieux.

- Un chat ne ressemble pas à un lion ou à un serpent, mais il a ses propres qualités, expliqua l'expert ès bestioles. Et de même, deux chats ne se ressemblent pas plus que deux humains. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule combinaison possible. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime les chats, ou qu'on a aimé un chat, qu'on va s'entendre avec tous. C'est une question de… De relation, de sensation. Et pour l'animagus, je suppose que c'est pareil.

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation, tandis que James et Sirius se plongeaient dans des abîmes de réflexion.

- Ca nous dit pas comment on le trouve, remarqua James.

- Je sais, soupira Peter.

Sirius grogna, et se leva pour aller chercher d'autres livres. Encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir feuilleté tout ceux de cette fichue Bibliothèque, et ce n'était pas agréable. L'enthousiasme qui avait suivit l'idée de James s'était émoussé sur les difficultés à trouver des renseignements sans poser de questions ou attirer l'attention de quiconque. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus était toujours un loup-garou, était toujours tout seul, et revenait toujours épuisé de ses nuits à la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius détestait ça.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'étagère qui le narguait. Rien, il ne savait rien de plus maintenant qu'il y a six mois… Avec une certaine brutalité, il s'empara de _Métamorphoses d'ici et d'ailleurs_, de _Tout savoir sur les Métamorphes_ et d'_Animagi et Capes d'invisibilité_ _: étude comparée_. On ne savait jamais, pas vrai ?

Mais pas plus que la veille, l'avant-veille ou trois mois auparavant ils ne trouvèrent de réponse. Oh, bien sûr, certains livres donnaient des méthodes pour trouver son animagus, animal totem, Vrai Soi, ou quel que soit le terme que les auteurs employaient. Mais elles étaient toutes expliquées dans des discours si abstraits que Remus lui-même, parfois appelé en renfort, ne pouvait traduire dans un langage compréhensible. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué aux autres, mais Sirius était à deux doigts d'abandonner.

Ils continuaient, pourtant, avec une insistance butée, à écumer les rayons de l'étagère de Métamorphose avancée. La détermination de James s'était muée en une sorte de rage têtue, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. Il avait décidé qu'il serait animagus, et Merlin lui-même ne l'en empêcherait pas.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait ce jour-là en inspectant les titres, cherchant ceux qu'ils n'auraient pas déjà consulté, cherchant la réponse, la faille, le déclic qui les sortirait de cette situation. Mélusine, ils étaient coincés avant même d'avoir commencé ! C'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

James, après avoir parcouru une énième fois les rayonnages, conclut qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien remettre un peu d'ordre pour essayer d'y voir clair. Merlin devait veiller sur eux car il trouva une autre ouvrage qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir consulté, à moitié mangé par un autre ouvrage trois fois plus épais. _Précis d'animagi en toute simplicité_. C'était fait pour eux. Il ouvrit le livre, méfiant. « _Trouver sa forme animale n'est pas un exercice facile, cependant, un peu de méthode vous rendra l'épreuve bien plus agréable ! Suivez scrupuleusement les étapes suivantes et vous saurez quel animagus vous êtes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lire une rune. »_

Il ne finit pas l'introduction et se rendit directement à la première étape.

_Etape 1 : de quelle maison de Poudlard êtes-vous sorti ? Si cette indication n'est pas absolue, les études ont démontré que les Gryffondor tendent à se transformer en mammifères, tandis que les Serdaigle préfèrent les oiseaux, les Serpentard les reptiles, et les Poufsoufle les insectes. Ou les mammifères également. Donc à moins d'être un Poufsoufle ou de vous être senti peu à votre place dans votre maison, cette première réflexion vous donnera une indication._

_Etape 2 : »_

Rien à dire, ce livre était parfait ! Clair, précis, avec des indications fiables et concises, dans un anglais compréhensible… Exactement ce qu'il leur fallait !

Complètement transporté par sa découverte, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita à la table où l'attendaient ses trois amis. Pour un peu, il aurait dansé et crié, mais il connaissait trop Mrs Pince pour se livrer à ce genre de débordement déplacé. Pour un peu, elle était capable de…

- Monsieur Potter ! On ne court pas dans une Bibliothèque, et surtout pas celle-ci !

Avec une grimace, il ralentit le pas. De toute façon, il était arrivé.

- J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! chuchota-t-il. Ce livre est super, exactement ce qu'il faut !

Sirius le lui prit des mains et parcourra fébrilement la méthode. Enfin, enfin les choses avançaient… Avec un grognement, il releva la tête vers James.

- Tu as lu la fin ?

- Heu, non, mais…

- « _Et si vous suivez toutes ces étapes scrupuleusement, la dernière, étape 40, se produira sans faillir. Votre animagus vous apparaitra de façon claire. »_

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

James grimaça.

- Ca veut dire quoi, qu'il va nous « apparaitre » ? Il va se matérialiser dans les airs ?

- C'est pas grave, vous croyez pas ? fit remarquer Peter. On est encore loin de l'étape 40…

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sirius rouvrit le livre.

- Bon, on est tous à Gryffondor, mammifères, donc ! Passons à l'étape 2 !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Franchir les étapes n'allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain, d'autant plus que les examens tombèrent sur eux, presque comme par surprise. Lily, elle, s'y préparait depuis dix jours, partageant son temps entre Driana et les deux autres d'un coté, et Severus de l'autre, qui avait vu d'un mauvais œil cette division du temps. Cela le conduisit à accepter de travailler avec Mulciber, qui lui avait demandé son aide sans condescendance ou mépris dissimulé, et il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient été plutôt efficace. Severus n'oubliait pas que c'était Mulciber qui lui avait suggéré l'idée du duel et il se sentait légèrement redevable depuis. L'aider dans ses examens était un bon moyen de paiement, même si rien n'était formulé comme tel.

En parallèle, Malefoy était revenu le voir pour s'enquérir de ses réflexions sur le livre qu'il lui avait remis plusieurs mois auparavant.

- Je n'ai pu faire que trois potions, expliqua succinctement Severus. Les ingrédients sont souvent rares et donc chers, je ne peux pas tout trouver.

Le Préfet-en-Chef sembla prendre légère note de cette remarque, arguant que ce n'était pas un problème, et il s'était bien gardé de le contredire.

Severus avait réfléchi longtemps pour tenter de s'expliquer le comportement de l'Héritier. Aucune des raisons qu'il avait trouvées ne lui convenait. Malefoy partait de Poudlard, et par conséquent, il allait sortir de sa vie, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Ni pourquoi il tenait à ce qu'il travaillât sur des potions qui pour la plupart étaient de Second Cycle. Il sentait aussi que Malefoy aimait bien s'entourer d'une aura de mystère et n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter une pierre à l'édifice en allant lui poser la question. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli.

Il s'occupa donc de ses examens, qui ne lui posèrent pas réellement de difficulté, et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à son retour. La dernière semaine passée à Poudlard avec Lily fut d'autant plus heureuse.

La veille de prendre le_ Poudlard Express_, James réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le_ Précis_ en vacances, qu'il fallait qu'il retournât dans les rayonnages et lui et Sirius et Peter, après que Remus eût gentiment trouvé un sort de Copiage, se firent chacun une reproduction du manuel à emporter avec eux en vacances, sans que le détail de l'illégalité d'une telle manœuvre ne les effleurât. Ils y passèrent toute la nuit, et dormaient donc le lendemain alors que le train les emmenait pour Londres.

- Ca devient une habitude, remarqua Driana en refermant doucement la porte de leur compartiment.

Margaret commença à échafauder une théorie qui impliquait une chauve-souris voleuse d'énergie mais la Kenyanne préféra lui tendre des bonbons, offrant presque de les lui mettre dans la bouche et le moyen de se débarrasser de telles créatures resta inconnu pour les trois filles de Gryffondor.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Les commentaires donnent droit à un O, LP et moi nous montrerons très généreuses.

Pas d'idée pour le bonus LJ, encore une fois, mais j'avoue qu'on n'a pas trop cherché…

Rendez-vous le 20 Septembre pour les vacances de nos chères têtes blondes. Chanceux qu'ils seront, comparées à leurs auteures.


	21. Est ce que tu viens pour les vacances ?

De grands remerciements pour leurs passages à **Wizzette**, **Grain de Sable**, **AhZed Hulk**, **Marjane** et **Silva** ! Vos reviews sont nos plus beaux cadeaux...

Il semblerait que les chapitres estivaux soient titrés comme de la chanson française... Quant aux personnages, ils appartiennent à une Anglaise.

Il arrive... Il arrive parfois que les quatre mains s'emmêlent... Tallia était persuadée que je devais écrire ce chapitre, j'étais persuadée que c'était à elle. Résultat, comme elle est encore plus occupée que moi, elle n'a même pas pu relire ce chapitre, que je poste quand même parce que c'est le jour dit... Mais sur lequel elle repassera. Tout ça pour vous demander encore plus d'indulgence que d'habitude, le chapitre risque de connaître quelques menus changements dans les jours qui viennent. ^^

* * *

Dois-je vraiment rappeler qui est **Driana** ? Une camarade de chambre et amie de Lily. Elle est d'origine Kenyanne (par sa mère, Wanjiru, qui a épousé un anglais) et a deux soeurs et quatre frères. Elle est la plus jeune. Seul l'un d'eux est allé à Gryffondor, et on a croisé un autre de ses frères, Corto, qui est le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch.

_**Le Précis d'animagi en toute simplicité**_ est un livre, trouvé par James, qui prétend expliquer très simplement les étapes pour trouver sa forme animagus, un gros problème pour nos futurs Maraudeurs...

* * *

**Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ?**

La soirée se préparait et Kreatur, affairé, suivait Mère dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Cette année, pas de Rocamadour, pas de France, pas d'orages enragés sur les pierres du Manoir. Après s'être d'abord réjoui, la nouvelle avait vite plongé Sirius dans le marasme.

Ses cousines et sa tante passaient presque toutes leurs journées au numéro 12. Elles et Mère se perdaient dans des détails avec Grand-Mère, tandis que Père et Grand-Père tenaient de longs conciliabules avec Seth Malefoy. Sirius et Regulus, eux, étaient la plupart du temps relégués dans leurs chambres, puisqu'ils salissaient leurs robes dans le jardin, ou appelés pour des thés qui n'en finissaient pas et pendant lesquels ils s'ennuyaient mortellement.

L'officialisation de la nouvelle avait vu le premier éclat de Sirius depuis le début des vacances, une quinzaine de jours après son retour. Lors d'un énième dîner familial et pompeux, Oncle Agrippa avait annoncé les fiançailles de Narcissa avec Lucius Malefoy. Sirius avait lâché son verre qui s'était brisé avec bruit, abattant le silence sur la tablée.

- Sirius ? Vous avez un commentaire ? demanda froidement Grand-Père.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Ce type est insupportable !

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Grand-Père ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Les Malefoy sont une excellente famille, presque aussi ancienne que la nôtre et tout aussi pure. Nous sommes alliés et amis depuis fort longtemps, ma propre mère était une Malefoy. C'est une union que j'approuve, et vous devriez vous réjouir, Sirius. Les Malefoy sont de bien meilleures fréquentations que les Potter.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Sirius en se renfrognant.

- Vous êtes jeune, assena Grand-Père d'un ton péremptoire. Vous changerez d'avis. Vous êtes l'Héritier, les Potter ne sont rien.

- Mangez donc, renchérit Mère, devinant qu'il allait répondre.

La rage au cœur, Sirius prit une fourchetée de haricots. Comment Grand-Père pouvait-il affirmer cela ? Il ne connaissait même pas James !

Les jours suivants, tout alla de mal en pis. Entraînant Regulus avec lui, il entreprit de dévaler tous les escaliers de la maison à califourchon sur la rampe, renversant les têtes d'elfes et abîmant la peinture des murs. Mère entra dans une rage folle et il fut puni, enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'en sortit que pour faire exploser la théière sur la robe de Galathea Malefoy en visite ce jour-là.

Finalement, ce fut une lettre de James qui mit fin aux bêtises de Sirius. James racontait les cache-cache avec Peter dans Godric's Hollow et le sort qu'ils avaient fait subir au chat de la voisine, recouvert de peinture rose… Avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

_Côté projet fourrure, c'est pas la joie. Tu t'en sors, toi ? Peter pense à un petit animal, moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à voir quoi que ce soit. _

_Oh, autre chose. Remus nous invite à passer le mois d'août chez lui. Il a dit à ses parents qu'on savait, et apparemment, ils sont ravis. Ils ont dit à ma mère qu'ils préfèrent qu'on vienne chez eux, parce qu'ils aiment bien avoir Remus avec eux, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais tu peux peut-être venir chez moi avant, non ? Comme ça, pas obligé de dire à tes parents, pour Remus…_

Avec une grimace, Sirius dût admettre que l'idée de James était parfaite. L'été précédent, ses parents n'avaient accepté que du bout des dents qu'il aille chez les Potter. Les Lupin étaient des Sangs-Mêlés, ils n'auraient jamais voulu.

L'invitation, relayée au repas suivant, ne recueillit d'abord qu'un silence pesant. Puis Père donna son autorisation, en exigeant de Sirius une obéissance et une tenue à toute épreuve jusque là. D'un simple hochement de tête tant sa gorge était serrée, il acquiesça.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je déteste ce bouquin, affirma James.

Avec force, il jeta son exemplaire du _Précis_ à travers la pièce puis se leva pour arpenter la pièce avec fureur.

- C'était simple, au début, pourtant ! Pourquoi c'est pas comme ça ? Pourquoi il faut se concentrer et imaginer et se perdre dans des trucs aussi ridicules que « où vous voyez-vous dans dix ans ? »

- James, fit calmement Peter, toujours assis par terre, tu le sais bien. L'animagus est unique, il nous représente. On peut pas le trouver comme ça… Ce serait trop simple, sinon, tout le monde serait un animagus…

- Oui ben c'est quand même pénible ! fit James en croisant les bras.

Sans plus rien dire, Peter se replongea dans l'ouvrage. Imaginer l'avenir, se perdre dans les détails de sa potentielle vie future, lui, ça lui plaisait bien. Il voyait le tableau d'ici. Il reprendrait la boutique de ses parents et s'occuperait des animaux mieux que quiconque. Il augmenterait encore les ventes, ce qui lui permettrait d'engager une employée pour les trucs embêtants et les jours où il ne voudrait pas travailler. James deviendrait Auror, comme son père, et ils se verraient tous les soirs. Sirius… Sirius ne travaillerait pas. Ou alors, il serait Auror, comme James, soupira Peter.

C'était toujours là que son rêve coinçait.

Oh, il aimait beaucoup Sirius. Il avait hâte qu'il arrive, et qu'ils puissent tous parler de leurs animagi et de leurs vacances, avant d'aller chez Remus. Mais parfois, Peter aurait voulu que James lui parle à lui, plutôt qu'à Sirius.

Il leva les yeux, observant son ami qui avait repris son livre avec un long soupir. James n'avait aucune patience. Il ne serait jamais un lion, en tout cas !

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Lily, ça va ?

La petite rousse hocha la tête et tenta d'approcher sa fourchette de sa bouche, après qu'elle ait été suspendue dans les airs pendant plusieurs minutes. Peine perdue : elle rata l'orifice de deux bons centimètres, barbouillant sa joue de purée. Rougissante, elle reposa l'ustensile et s'essuya le visage, fixant toujours le spectacle devant elle.

La famille Langton valait son pesant de gallions. Ethan et Washuma, les jumeaux, passaient leur temps à se piquer de la nourriture et à discuter, s'interrompant, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre, et intervenant dans la conversation générale sans jamais s'arrêter pour respirer. Driana parlait simultanément avec sa mère, Lily, et sa sœur aînée, rentrée la veille des Etats-Unis où elle faisait ses études. Les autres membres de la famille étaient à l'avenant, parlant, mangeant, se levant dans un ballet étrangement désorganisé.

La jeune Evans raffermit sa prise sur sa fourchette, bien décidée à finir son assiette. Elle avait enfourné sa bouchée lorsque Corto lui demanda à la volée à quelle heure ses parents venaient la chercher. Avalant à toute vitesse pour lui répondre, Lily s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que Driana, leur jetant un regard noir, tapait dans le dos de son amie tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Ca va vite, hein ? demanda Wanjiru, la mère, compatissante.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Que veux-tu, nous sommes nombreux, c'est la lutte pour la survie ! plaisanta Corto. On a appris depuis tout petit à ne pas attendre qu'on nous laisse la parole.

- Et résultat, c'est le bazar, gronda le patriarche.

Ses enfants levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, preuve s'il en était qu'ils ne prenaient pas ces paroles au sérieux.

- Ils viennent à quinze heure, dit Driana à son frère, avant d'ajouter pour Lily : mange, va, ne nous écoute pas. Sinon, tu y seras encore demain.

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête et entreprit de suivre les conseils de son amie. Chez elle, les repas n'étaient pas particulièrement silencieux, mais à quatre, tout le monde était écouté, avait son temps de parole – et le temps de manger ! Alors qu'ici… Qu'est-ce que ce devait être quand ils étaient tous réunis ! se dit-elle avec un léger sentiment de vertige.

Elle apprécia d'autant plus le calme, quand elle retrouva la voiture de ses parents. Elle avait passé une semaine formidable avec Driana, ses frères étaient sympathiques, même quand ils les embêtaient un peu, et Wanjiru était la femme la plus gentille que Lily ait jamais rencontré. Elle avait, pendant une semaine, cuisiné spécialement des plats moins épicés pour son invitée, et répondu à ses nombreuses questions sur le Kenya. Mais Lily était néanmoins ravie à l'idée de retrouver le calme de sa chambre, sa sœur, et Severus.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue, cependant, à le retrouver aussi rapidement. Il avait fait la tête quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait chez Driana, et il ne lui avait pas écrit de la semaine. Elle avait donc pensé qu'il la bouderait un jour ou deux avant de réapparaître, le visage fermé et une recette de potion entre les mains. Or il avait sonné moins d'une demi-heure après son retour, comme un fait exprès.

En le voyant, Lily grimaça. Il avait la lèvre du bas fendue et un œil au beurre noir qui commençait tout juste à s'estomper.

- Merlin, Sev ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il haussa les épaules, refusant de répondre.

- Je peux rester ici quelques jours ?

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne desserra pas davantage les dents devant la mère de Lily, qui accepta immédiatement de le garder, promettant de prévenir madame Rogue. Severus parût enfin se détendre un peu pour la remercier et eut même l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de suivre Lily à l'étage.

- Tu… Tu as essayé de nouvelles potions ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard brillant. Les potions étaient toujours le meilleur moyen de mettre Severus de bonne humeur.

Il était en train de lui expliquer que peler des oranges était bien plus efficace avec un couteau en argent qu'avec un couteau classique lorsque Petunia entra dans la chambre sans frapper, avant de se figer à la vue du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il va rester ici quelques jours, fit Lily d'un ton neutre.

- Ah, non ! explosa Petunia en tapant du pied. J'ai invité des amies, moi, demain ! Je veux pas qu'il soit là !

- C'est mon ami ! s'exclama Lily en se plantant devant sa sœur, les bras croisés. Il va pas bien et il reste ici si je veux. Maman a dit oui.

- On va voir ça, répliqua l'aînée en tournant les talons.

Au dîner, Petunia boudait visiblement, et Severus était toujours là. Lily, enflammée, racontait la famille Langton à ses parents amusés, oubliant à nouveau de manger. Comme quoi, ça semblait devenir une habitude…

Le lendemain, Lily et Severus avaient décidé de tenter une potion de récurage à base de produits moldus, se promettant une belle rigolade, quand Petunia entra dans la cuisine vêtue d'une longue jupe blanche à fleurs bleues et d'un haut dans les mêmes tons. Elle retroussa le nez devant l'odeur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire vos horreurs ici, j'espère ?

Devant leur air interloqué, elle continua.

- J'attends des amies, je vous l'ai dit hier ! Vous écoutez jamais quand je parle, ou quoi ? Elles ne savent pas que tu es… Tu sais…

- Une sorcière, compléta Lily avec un grand sourire.

Petunia grimaça.

- C'est ça. Enfin peu importe. Et elles ne doivent pas savoir. A vrai dire, si vous pouviez ne pas être là, ce serait même mieux. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliquer qui il est, fit-elle en pointant Severus.

Lily serra les dents, regrettant un instant que toute magie soit formellement interdite en-dehors de Poudlard. Par moments, sa sœur aurait bien mérité un petit sortilège…

- Viens, Sev, on a qu'à aller au cinéma.

- Bonne idée, renifla Petunia. Allez donc voir _American Graffiti_, vous verrez ce qu'est vraiment le monde, quand on sort de vos horreurs magiques.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si les fiançailles étaient toujours aussi pénibles, pas étonnant qu'Andromeda se soit enfuie, pensa un instant Sirius, avant de s'efforcer d'oublier cette idée. Il avait le droit de s'ennuyer, pas celui de penser à celle qui avait été sa cousine.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il tenta d'écouter ce que disait Seth Malefoy. Dans sa robe rouge et noir, le patriarche avait pourtant belle allure, et son fils, pour une fois, semblait jeune et presque timide. Il regardait Narcissa en souriant doucement, et la jeune femme, toute vêtue de beige et de noir, était perdue dans la contemplation de son fiancé. Sirius ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Tante Callisto et Oncle Agrippa aussi heureux qu'en ce jour, et même Grand-Père arborait un fin sourire. Mère était impassible, comme à son habitude, mais le jeune Black savait qu'elle était contente – elle ne lui avait pas pincé le cou une seule fois, malgré ses nombreux soupirs et son agitation.

Enfin, le vieux Malefoy se tut, et Lucius passa un fin anneau doré au doigt de Narcissa.

- Par cet anneau, je te fais ma promise, et te promets de t'épouser l'heure venue. Que Merlin nous guide vers ce jour et que Mélusine veille sur nos amours.

Narcissa s'abîma dans une profonde révérence, et Lucius la releva, souriant toujours. Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini !

- Pour fêter ce très heureux jour et cette promesse solennelle, je vous invite tous à me suivre dans la salle de réception où nous attend le banquet.

Gambadant presque, Sirius allait se diriger vers la pièce d'à côté lorsque sa mère le retint par la manche.

- Sirius. Tenez-vous donc, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Si vous souhaitez toujours aller chez votre ami Potter la semaine prochaine, tâchez de ne vous attirer aucun reproche. Et soyez donc aimable avec nos invités, parlez-leur, écoutez-les. Ce sont vos amis.

C'était une affirmation, bien plus qu'un conseil. Toujours les mêmes. Certains étaient ses amis parce qu'on lui disait qu'ils l'étaient, et ceux qui l'étaient parce qu'il l'avait choisi, il ne devait même pas en parler. C'était injuste, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois en réprimant une bouffée de colère.

D'un pas bien plus mesuré, il alla vers le banquet. Mère avait raison au moins sur un point. Ce n'était pas encore fini…

Comme prévu, il s'ennuya prodigieusement. Regulus avait la paix, lui, il était petit, mais tout le monde voulait parler à Sirius. Tout le monde voulait savoir comment se passait Poudlard, s'il travaillait bien, et lui promettre d'excellentes notes en Arithmancie. C'était pire encore que lorsqu'il devait manger à la table des Serpentard, et rapidement, il se força à penser à James, Peter et Remus pour ne pas piaffer d'impatience.

Lorsque, bien tard dans la nuit, les derniers invités partirent enfin, il s'effondra sur son lit avec soulagement, plongeant dans un sommeil peuplé de ses amis et de petits fours.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi lorsque les cris de Mère l'éveillèrent, rapidement suivis par Kreatur, qui lui annonça que Père voulait le voir séance tenante dans son bureau. Tout en s'habillant, Sirius se demanda frénétiquement ce qui avait bien pu se passer : il avait pourtant été irréprochable, la veille… Madame Potter avait-elle vendu la mèche, pour les Lupin ?

L'enveloppe déchirée sur le bureau, cependant, infirma cette idée dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce. Poudlard…

- Jeune homme, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Sirius grimaça. Debout devant lui, le visage fermé, Orion Black était l'image même de la fureur froide.

- Expliquer quoi ? demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

- Vous avez reçu votre liste d'ouvrages pour la rentrée. _Les animaux fantastiques_ et _Nos voisins les Moldus_ ? Me prenez-vous pour un Cracmol ?

Le silence tomba sur la pièce tandis que Sirius faisait fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure. Il s'était inscrit sans prévenir ses parents, sachant qu'ils désapprouveraient. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait chez lui quand ils l'apprendraient et qu'il devrait se justifier face à son père.

- Je…

- Est-ce que nous ne vous avons pas dit que vous deviez prendre Arithmancie et Runes ? Quelle est cette fantaisie ? Je vais écrire immédiatement au Professeur McGonagall.

- Non ! s'exclama Sirius.

Son Père se figea, et le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules. Sous le regard de pierre, il inspira un grand coup.

- Je… Je me suis dit… Je veux dire, je suis à Gryffondor, Père. Les Moldus… Certains de mes camarades ont des parents moldus, et… Ils sont très différents de nous, Père. Je voudrais en savoir plus. Pour… Je veux dire… On, heu… On peut plus facilement maîtriser ce que l'on connait, non ?

Il tenta un coup d'œil vers la figure paternelle, qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle. S'enhardissant, il continua.

- Les animaux… Père, je voudrais devenir naturaliste, inventa-t-il. J'aimerais découvrir de nouvelles espèces, comme mon Oncle Alphard. J'ai besoin d'aventures, et c'est une carrière honnête pour un Black, non ? C'est l'un de mes ancêtres qui est à l'origine de la distinction entre les hypogriffes et les simples griffons.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- C'est… Oncle Alphard m'a donné un livre, quand j'étais en première année, expliqua-t-elle en bénissant son oncle mentalement.

Père l'observa longuement en silence, Sirius osant à peine respirer. Puis il parût prendre une décision et s'assit.

- Bien, fit-il, beaucoup plus calmement. Une carrière d'explorateur que te vaut sans doute l'entrain de ta maison… Et une curiosité un peu malsaine mais potentiellement intéressante. Soit. Sort, maintenant. Et évite ta mère.

Sirius fit demi-tour, soupirant de soulagement intérieurement. Il avait posé la main sur la porte lorsque la voix d'Orion retentit à nouveau.

- Sirius, vous m'enverrez une lettre chaque mois en me racontant ces cours. Je tiens à suivre de près votre éducation sur ces sujets.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'en sortait bien mieux qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Potter avec son père, il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter dans les bras de James. Son ami avait d'ailleurs fait un geste en ce sens, avant d'être arrêté par le regard d'Orion Black. Harry Potter lui proposa un thé en lui indiquant le salon, puis dit aux deux garçons de filer. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre de James – et après avoir balancé négligemment la malle allégée de Sirius dans un coin, le jeune Potter demanda :

- Alors, ton animagus ? Il t'est « apparu » ? demanda-t-il en singeant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Non. Tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser, c'est à me rouler dans l'eau.

James le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

- Si ça se trouve, t'es un castor…

Il s'effondra en riant sur son lit devant le regard horrifié de Sirius.

- Un castor ? Quelle idée ! Ca n'a aucun charisme, un castor, c'est nul ! Je veux pas être un castor !

- Ouais, mais Peter dit qu'on choisit pas, remarqua malicieusement James.

Sirius croisa les bras, vexé. Peter ou pas Peter, il refusait d'être un castor, c'est tout. Pour la peine, il verrait son animagus avant James, voilà !

Ils n'eurent néanmoins que peu de temps pour leurs recherches, tout occupés qu'ils furent à jouer et à discuter dans le grand parc qui entourait le domaine des Potter. Tous les jours après le déjeuner, Peter les rejoignait pour jouer au Quidditch – James prétendait avoir besoin d'entraînement – ou aux explorateurs.

Et avant même qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte, le jour fut venu d'aller retrouver Remus. Helen Potter les emmena en voiture jusque chez les Lupin, qui habitaient une petite maison à l'entrée d'un village perdu au cœur de la campagne anglaise et qui portait le joli nom d'Averby Stone – enfin, joli, tout était une question de point de vue, pensa James après le commentaire de sa mère.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter lorsque Tallis sortit sur le pas de la porte, rapidement suivie par Remus. Il sourit largement en voyant ses amis se précipiter vers lui, sans plus se préoccuper des salamalecs des adultes. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, autant dire qu'ils avaient l'éternité à se raconter.

De fait, c'est à peine si James dit au revoit à sa mère. Laquelle soupira devant l'ingratitude des enfants, et lui fit promettre d'écrire souvent de Poudlard. James promit de bonne grâce, avant de revenir aux choses importantes : la victoire annoncée du Club de Flaquemare sur les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Du moins, c'était l'opinion que James et Peter défendaient avec ardeur contre Remus et Cassandra, farouches partisans des Catapultes.

L'ambiance se ternit cependant lorsque Tallis rappela à Remus que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. L'accompagnant à la cave, ses amis le virent s'enfermer solidement derrière des barreaux, avant que Tallis ne jette un sort renforçant dessus. Ils remontèrent le cœur lourd, et accueillirent monsieur Lupin avec un entrain largement amoindri.

Au moment du repas, l'atmosphère était même pesante, malgré les tentatives de Cassandra. De temps en temps, montant du sol, des cris interrompaient la conversation, et les trois garçons échangeaient des regards gênés. Dans un silence que même la faux de la Mort n'aurait pu couper, Sirius prit soudain une grande inspiration :

- Bon… Quelqu'un a un jeu de carte ? Avec le boucan qu'il fait, on n'est pas prêts d'aller se coucher.

La tension se relâcha dans un éclat de rire. Avec une curiosité de conspiratrice, Tallis demanda aux amis de son fils comment ils avaient appris sa lycanthropie, les indices qui les avaient mis sur la voie.

- Ma brillante intelligence, se rengorgea James.

Le regard navré que lui lancèrent Sirius et Peter acheva de faire périr Cassandra de rire.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant douloureusement sous ses traits humains, Remus fut heureux de voir que ses amis et ses parents avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité. Et il accueilli d'un regard reconnaissant le chocolat chaud que sa mère déposa devant lui avec un baiser.

Quelques soirs plus tard, alors que la nuit avançait de plus en plus sans que James ait seulement fait mine d'arrêter de parler, Peter l'écoutait discuter sans y prêter trop attention. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il était tout simplement bien, bercé par la voix de son ami. Il était au chaud, entouré de gens qu'il aimait, et la rentrée paraissait loin… Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Ses pensées vaquaient à leurs propres occupations, et il les laissait faire, se contentant de les observer.

Sortilège d'attraction et fourrure noire, disait James. Du moins, Peter croyait. Il voyait sous ses paupières Star se balader entre des pieds, reniflant l'air environnant de son petit nez sensible. Il avançait et serpentait entre les jambes de James, attiré par la bonne odeur des bonbons qui s'échappait de la poche de Remus. Sirius l'attrapa et le cala contre sa poitrine, répétant à l'envie qu'il était beau et tout doux et vraiment très intelligent, ce rat… Ca énerva Peter qui le mordit.

Il leva la tête en criant, faisant sursauter les autres qui se tournèrent vers lui. Peter se regarda attentivement, étonné d'être humain… Avant de réaliser.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon animagus.

* * *

Vouàààlààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop dégoûtés : ne vous inquiétez pas, pour eux aussi c'est bientôt la rentrée !

Eut égard aux moldus que l'on voit un peu plus dans ce chapitre, et aux références mode et cinéma, je comptais vous faire un bonus LJ sur le contexte anglais dans les années 70. Mais avec votre permission... Ca attendra demain !

Sur ce, j'attends vos théories sur les aventures et nouveautés de la rentrée dans les reviews !


	22. Connais toi toi même

En temps et en heures sans dernière minute cette fois-ci !

Les Maraudeurs et leur univers appartiennent toujours à la blonde anglaise, et nous remercions beaucoup **Silva, Mili, Fenice, Sun, Aliete, Na Na Na **(tiens, une qui a changé de pseudo !),** Marjane **et** Wizzette** !

Merci aussi aux passants qui ajoutent cette fic dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, je réponds toujours !

Et le titre du chapitre est à Socrate, traduit en français, évidemment ("gnote sauton" en VO, il nous semble).

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Ca y est, nos héros entrent en Troisième Année ! Nous sommes donc entre septembre et octobre **1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

James, lui, fait du Quidditch avec **Franck Londubat**, son capitaine et batteur. L'autre batteur est **Carter Bell**, grand copain du précédent, également en 5° année. Les deux autres poursuiveurs sont **Ayo Sato** et **Mila Porter**, tandis qu'**Ana Berckley** est attrapeuse et **Matthew MacFurton** gardien.

**Patricia Dunham** était le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en 2° année.

Rogue partage son dortoir avec **Mulciber**, **Yaxley** et **Avery**. Et je ne présente ni Lucius Malefoy (qui vient de quitter Poudlard), ni Narcissa et Regulus Black.

* * *

**Connais-toi toi-même  
**

On ne voyait rien depuis la fenêtre du wagon, si ce n'était la légèreté du brouillard. Par moment, le soleil perçait le voile de ses rayons, dévoilant l'ombre d'une habitation ou d'un arbre. Remus perçut même le reflet d'un étang de la lande anglaise, aussitôt avalé par la vitesse. Il aimait beaucoup ces voyages en train. Les vacances étaient belles et bien terminées, mais ce n'était pas encore le temps de l'école, ils avaient quitté Londres, mais ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard. Aussi bien dans l'espace que dans le temps, c'était un entre-deux, une pause, le moyen de prendre sa respiration avant de franchir une autre étape. C'était reposant.

BOUM !

Le Château de carte qu'il construisait avec Peter lui explosa sur ses genoux, noircissant la couverture du livre qu'ils avaient utilisé comme support et tandis que Peter se tâtait désespérément le crâne pour s'assurer qu'aucun cheveu ne brûlait, James et Sirius partaient d'un éclat de rire, et Regulus s'autorisait une hilarité plus discrète.

Assis à coté de son frère depuis Londres, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose et s'était contenté d'écouter et de voir. Alors que son ainé et son ami se moquaient gentiment de lui, Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il ressemblait à cela quand il était allé à Poudlard pour la première fois, avec ses sœurs lui répétant à l'envie qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Oui mais lui, c'était différent, n'en déplaise à Regulus.

Avec un sourire, il ramassa les cartes qui s'étaient déposés sur le sol de la cabine et cette fois, proposa une partie de bataille, que tout le monde accepta, même le petit frère.

Le brouillard ne se leva pas de tout le reste du trajet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regulus fut envoyé à Serpentard.

La nouvelle laissa Sirius un instant abasourdi. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était imaginé que Regulus serait avec lui, à Poudlard, comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part ensemble.

- C'est dommage… tenta Remus, tandis que le nouveau Serpentard faisait un bref signe de la main à son frère avant de rejoindre sa table où Narcissa l'accueillit avec un fin sourire.

Sirius haussa les épaules. D'une certaine manière, il était soulagé. Rien ne changeait, il restait avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Et d'ailleurs…

- Où est James ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec Londubat, l'informa Peter en désignant la gauche.

Sirius se pencha par-dessus son assiette pour le voir. Son ami paraissait en grande conversation avec le Capitaine de Quidditch, et son visage enjoué trahissait son excitation. Quand la Répartition fut terminée, il revint vers eux avec un large sourire.

- Peter ! Bonne nouvelle !

- Ah oui ?

- Attends que Dumbledore ait fait son discours, le sermonna Remus.

James eut une grimace mais se montra patient et reprit son histoire quand les tables se furent chargés de ces mets délicieux qui permettaient de ne pas regretter la cuisine maternelle.

- Mila Porter est partie ! Je n'avais pas réalisé ça avant, mais elle était en septième année, et maintenant, son poste est libre !

Les trois autres se regardèrent, sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Il faut que tu te présentes ! s'exclama-t-il enfin pour Peter qui en laissa échapper son pain.

Lui avait abandonné toute prétention pour l'équipe de Quidditch, avait accepté que c'était pour James et pour lui seul, et il était très heureux de l'encourager depuis les tribunes avec les deux autres, et le reste de la Maison. La perspective d'un changement lui contracta le ventre.

- Euh…

- Ce serait génial ! poursuivait James. On irait tous les deux aux entraînements, et on en parlerait ensemble, on pourrait faire nos devoirs avec les autres et tout !

- Eum… eum… tu… je… je vais y réfléchir, ok ? proposa-t-il en une tentative de compromis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à réfléchir ? Dès demain, on ira s'entraîner, décida James en attaquant enfin son repas.

Peter regarda Sirius et Remus en les implorant silencieusement de venir à son secours, mais Sirius paraissait aussi enchanté, et Remus regardait le plafond.

- Espérons que le brouillard se sera levé, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

La pluie remplaça le manteau de coton et pour leur premier jour à Poudlard, les élèves se retrouvèrent confinés dans leur Salle Commune. Après avoir raconté leurs vacances à Lily, Driana, Margaret et Lizzy, et avoir écouté les leurs, il fallut bien trouver de quoi s'occuper, aussi Sirius proposa-t-il de partir en exploration, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs. Peter s'empara de sa sacoche qui contenait toutes ses notes et tous ses plans, soigneusement classés dans une écritoire qu'il avait reçue pendant les vacances et la petite troupe partit en vadrouille le cœur léger.

Sirius fit savoir qu'il voulait revoir la peinture de son ancêtre et suggéra qu'ils pourraient démarrer leurs exploration à partir de là. Ils passèrent donc quelques minutes dans la galerie des peintures et Sirius fixa le doux visage d'Aliénor qui lui souriait, tout à son portrait. Il avait pensé que revoir le tableau ferait disparaitre l'angoisse qui s'était logée dans son ventre la veille au soir mais bien au contraire, son malaise augmenta et un bref sentiment de solitude passa sur ses épaules comme un courant d'air. L'instant d'après, la main de James se posait, chaude et bienvenue.

- On y va ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire.

Sirius accueillit la distraction avec tout l'enthousiasme possible et tous décidèrent qu'emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon logé dans un coin à l'autre extrémité de la galerie pour voir où il menait était une bonne idée.

L'escalier s'élargit et les mena à un autre couloir, où ils entreprirent d'ouvrir toutes les portes, tandis que Peter, armé d'une plume, comptabilisait les marches qu'ils avaient gravies. Certaines portes ne s'ouvrirent pas, d'autres pouvaient le faire à condition de le demander poliment, et d'autres cédèrent le passage sans un mot. Rares étaient les salles où il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. La plupart du temps, c'était d'anciennes classes, avec parfois un tableau noir, ou deux tables, une armoire, un aquarium vide, et toujours beaucoup de poussière.

Par la suite, ils empruntèrent d'autres couloirs, ouvrirent d'autres portes, montèrent d'autres marches, sans trouver de quoi les émerveiller mais Peter continuait de tout prendre en note. Enfin, après deux heures de marche, il parvint à un embranchement. Cinq couloirs venaient s'y rejoindre, pavant le sol d'une mosaïque d'étoiles toujours en expansion. L'un d'eux était court et menait à une porte d'aspect tout à fait banal, mais les écritures qui ornaient son linteau attisèrent la curiosité des quatre Gryffondors qui s'y précipitèrent presque.

- Ça ressemble à des runes, fit Remus après les avoir observées.

- Comment tu sais ? voulut savoir James. Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé.

- Non, mais j'ai lu mes livres pendant les vacances, sourit-il.

- Tu sais ce que ça dit ? s'enquit alors Sirius.

Remus se défendit d'un rire.

- Pas encore, non.

Sirius haussa les épaules, s'enveloppa la main dans sa manche et actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et dévoila une petite pièce circulaire où il n'y avait rien à part ce qui semblait être un autel de pierre. Une lucarne située en hauteur dispensait une faible lumière rendue grise par la pluie et l'impression donnée par l'austérité des murs sombres rendit les quatre garçons silencieux. En s'approchant, ils comprirent que l'autel était en réalité un puits recouvert d'une plaque de verre.

Sirius la tapota de la phalange.

- Pourquoi on a mis ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas boire l'eau de ce puits, proposa Peter.

- Ou peut-être que c'est dangereux, tout simplement, fit alors Remus.

- Ça doit probablement donné sur le Lac, dit ensuite James.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'essayer de soulever la plaque de verre mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à s'y casser les ongles et, dépités, ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Avant de s'en aller, Remus jeta un dernier regard aux runes qui ornaient la porte.

Les premières semaines de cours passèrent finalement assez rapidement. Avec les nouvelles options calées dans l'emploi du temps, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps libre pour faire autre chose. Peter se sentait déjà submergé et trouva la force de dire non à l'enthousiasme de James qui tenait absolument à lui faire passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Son ami lui fit un peu la tête mais oublia vite sa déception quand les entrainements commencèrent.

Bien vite, le cours préféré des Gryffondors – et d'une grande partie de Poudlard en général – fut celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour une raison inconnue, Patricia Dunham était partie, et Dumbledore l'avait remplacée par un sorcier complètement loufoque et qui se baladait avec un casque colonial en lieu et place du chapeau traditionnel. Nick Tallaup, ainsi qu'il se nommait, semblait avoir parcouru les quatre coins du globe pour en revenir avec des histoires toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Certaines, il les avait vécues, d'autres lui avaient été relatées par des autochtones mais il leur donnait autant de crédit qu'aux siennes, et les cours étaient parfois plus ludiques que pédagogiques. La première partie fut sur l'Afrique et Driana se trouva souvent submergée de question à la sortie de la classe. Quand Sirius lui demanda si ça ne l'énervait pas, elle lui répondit que la plupart du temps, elle renvoyait les gens à leur livre ou bien à ses frères et sœurs de Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que des fois, je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux ! se défendit-elle. Contrairement à ce que les gens veulent croire, je n'ai pas grandi en Afrique mais en Angleterre. J'y vais pendant les vacances, et c'est tout !

L'un des seuls qui ne semblait pas apprécier les aventures de Nick Tallaup était Severus. Quand Lily lui en demanda la raison, il répliqua :

- Je ne vais jamais aller en Afrique. A quoi ça me sert de savoir que pour vaincre une vipère des sables, j'ai besoin d'une lame forgée pendant la pleine lune ?

- Moi j'aime bien, fit Lily. Ça montre que le monde magique n'est pas limité à l'Angleterre, et que ce n'est pas toujours d'une baguette dont tu as besoin.

- Peut-être. Mais la baguette est le signe du sorcier. Si tu n'en as pas besoin, comment tu fais pour savoir qui est qui ? Et comment tu fais pour protéger le Secret ?

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, admit-t-elle avec un hochement de tête songeur.

Bien qu'installés dans leur local de potions, ils travaillaient sur l'Arithmancie. C'était bien plus compliqué que prévu et Severus avait le désavantage de ne pas posséder de bonnes bases en mathématiques, contrairement à Lily. Même si l'usage d'une plume géométrique facilitait le traçage de cercles ou de triangles, elle ne mesurait pas les longueurs ou les angles, et ne faisait pas les calculs à leurs places.

Au bout d'une heure, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

- Ça suffit comme ça, dit-il. Ce devoir n'est pas à rendre avant la semaine prochaine de toute façon.

- D'accord, fit Lily complaisamment. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une potion ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux. J'ai dit à Mulciber que je l'aiderai en sortilèges.

Il avait cru qu'elle protesterait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mentionnait son camarade mais elle lui dit au revoir avec une bise sur la joue, et lui se sentit bien plus coupable de lui avoir menti. Il n'avait rien de prévu avec Mulciber, ou plutôt si, mais Mulciber n'était pas le seul impliqué.

Il se rendit dans sa Salle Commune. Dans un coin, Narcissa Black était installée dans un fauteuil et quelques élèves l'écoutaient raconter la dernière soirée du Professeur Slughorn à laquelle elle avait été conviée, en tant que fiancée de Lucius Malefoy. Parmi eux se trouvaient Mulciber, il aperçut ses mèches noirs comme le jais, ainsi que Yaxley qui lui lança un regard méprisant quand il passa à coté de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son camarade.

Narcissa termina son récit puis sembla se tourner vers lui.

- Rogue, j'ai un service à te demander, fit-elle tandis que quelques élèves se levaient pour aller reprendre leurs activités.

Severus s'approcha d'elle, pensant qu'elle allait lui demander une autre potion contre les maux de têtes mais elle tenait la main d'un première année au visage timide et aux yeux gris.

- J'ignore si vous avez été proprement présentés, dit Narcissa, mais voici mon cousin, Regulus. C'est lui, Severus Rogue, poursuivit-elle à l'attention du jeune élève. Il peut t'aider.

Elle lui lâcha la main et Severus porta son regard sur lui, perplexe.

- Ma cousine m'a dit que vous étiez très bon en potion, dit-il d'une voix encore fluette.

Severus jeta un rapide regard à Narcissa avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Regulus.

- C'est exact. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher son ton d'être un peu condescendant mais Regulus ne parut pas s'en formaliser. A croire qu'il y était habitué.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Mais j'aime beaucoup les potions.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est amusant, fit-il avec un sourire qu'il s'empressa de ravaler devant l'expression de Severus qui restait de marbre. Narcissa m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment progresser, il fallait que je vous parle.

Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Narcissa qui affirma :

- Le temps que tu passeras avec lui te sera dédommagé.

Severus mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Vous voulez que je lui donne des cours ? s'enquit-il enfin.

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée.

- Le Professeur Slughorn est très bon, ajouta-t-il. Il…

- Le Professeur doit faire avec d'autres élèves, et Regulus commence à s'ennuyer, le coupa Narcissa, tandis que ce dernier hochait la tête. Il voudrait pouvoir essayer d'autres potions, et je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider.

Severus soupira et regarda à nouveau Regulus. Il ressemblait à son frère, en plus chétif.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? D'autant plus qu'il allait être payé.

- Quatre Gallions par heure, fit-il enfin.

- Tu y vas fort, fit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est du temps que je prends sur mes études, répliqua-t-il. Et sur ce que vous m'avez demandé aussi.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre, puis accepta.

- On commencera dimanche prochain, fit Severus en s'adressant à Regulus. Attends-moi dans la Salle Commune après le repas.

Regulus hocha la tête et s'en fut sur un signe de Narcissa qui se tourna ensuite vers Severus.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus alla fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une liasse de parchemin qu'il remit en ordre.

- Il y a le choix entre une Potion d'invisibilité, du Polynectar ou un Nectar d'Illusions. Les trois affectent la perception que l'on a de celui qui le boit, et les trois correspondent aux critères que Slughorn vous a donnés. L'un ou l'autre, bien préparé, devrait vous donner une bonne idée de projet.

Narcissa s'empara des parchemins d'un geste impérieux et les parcourut du regard.

- Lucius avait raison, dit-elle enfin avec un sourire. Je pouvais vraiment compter sur toi.

- Bonne chance, alors, fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Narcissa lui adressa un vague geste de la main, déjà ailleurs et il s'en fut dans son dortoir, où il retrouva Mulciber qui semblait l'attendre.

- Tu as trouvé ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? demanda-t-il alors que Severus ôtait sa robe et son écharpe.

- C'était plus facile que je le croyais, répondit-il. Elle aurait pu le trouver elle-même, si elle s'était donné la peine.

- Shhh, fit Mulciber. Ne parle pas comme ça.

Il guetta l'entrée du dortoir mais comme personne n'apparut, il se détendit.

- En tout cas, reprit-il, c'est très habile de sa part. Même si Malefoy n'est plus là, il continue de te protéger par son intermédiaire.

- Malefoy ne m'a jamais vraiment protégé, gronda Severus.

- Malefoy en a fait plus pour toi que pour la plupart des Sang-Purs qui arrivent dans cette Maison, le contredit Mulciber avec un froncement de sourcils. Sans lui, personne ne t'aurait jamais adressé la parole.

Devant Severus toujours renfrogné, il continua :

- Tu ne comprends pas. Narcissa est intouchable, et elle n'est pas l'objet d'autant d'attentions que pouvait l'être Malefoy, vu que c'est une fille. En te demandant de l'aide, elle fait passer le message suivant « laissez-le tranquille ou vous aurez à faire à moi. Et à mon fiancé. » Estime-toi heureux, conclut-il.

Cette analyse laissa Severus songeur. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas parce qu'il se tenait à distance qu'il n'était pas dans la partie. Et l'intelligence politique de Mulciber s'avérait, une fois encore, précieuse.

En attendant, il allait falloir songer à sa prochaine rencontre avec Regulus. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche suivant, Severus conduisit son élève dans son local, le mit derrière un chaudron et lui suggéra de préparer n'importe quelle potion de son livre de première année. S'il avait des questions, Severus serait derrière son propre chaudron. Regulus choisit une potion de filtrage et s'attela à sa préparation en silence. Severus avait eu peur de retrouver chez lui, en l'absence de sa cousine, la même arrogance et le même dédain que son frère ainé mais ce n'était en réalité pas le cas. Silencieux et attentif, le jeune Black semblait s'accommoder de tout, sans question ni remarque, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mou, presque servile.

Lily arriva alors et resta perplexe devant ce première année qui lui rendait le même regard surpris.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, tandis que Severus se maudissait en silence de ne pas avoir amené Regulus une demi-heure plus tôt. Il aurait ainsi évité la rencontre.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune Sepentard.

- Je suis Lily, fit-elle en lançant un regard interrogatif à Severus qui eut envie de se taper la tête contre le bord de son chaudron.

- Regulus, répondit-il en regardant Severus à son tour.

- Je lui donne des cours, expliqua celui-ci d'une voix atone. Quatre Gallions l'heure.

- Tu aurais pu me dire.

- Ça s'est décidé un peu à la dernière minute, marmonna-t-il.

Regulus lui lança un regard étonné mais ne dit rien.

- Surveille tes bouillons, lui conseilla-t-il et le jeune Black retourna à sa potion.

- Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? lui demanda Lily en posant ses affaires sur une chaise.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Severus. Sa cousine m'a demandé de lui donner des cours, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour être là si jamais il arrive quelque chose.

Lily observa le jeune élève penché sur son ouvrage quelques secondes.

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un, dit-elle doucement.

Severus n'osa pas lui apprendre son nom de famille. Plus cela restait secret, et plus on lui ficherait la paix.

- Ça me reviendra, conclut-elle. Tu veux toujours faire une potion de Décantation ?

Parler de potion détendit Severus et le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Après avoir terminé sa potion, Regulus demanda la permission de les regarder travailler, qui lui fut accordée par Lily avec un sourire joyeux. Severus le sermonna en disant qu'il devait d'abord nettoyer son matériel et il s'exécuta en silence avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, les mains posées sur les genoux en une attitude studieuse.

Plus tard en fin de journée, Regulus remit huit Gallions à Severus, arguant qu'il était resté plus longtemps que prévu, et s'en fut d'un pas léger.

- C'est un drôle de petit garçon, commenta Lily en faisant des huit à la cuillère dans sa préparation. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu simplet, fit Severus en tranchant des racines sur une planche.

Lily ne croyait pas les choses aussi simples mais comme elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne dit rien.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? murmura Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien sûr.

- Ne dis rien sur Regulus. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis si on apprend que je lui donne des cours pour de l'argent.

- C'est interdit ?

- Je crois, oui.

Lily fronça les sourcils et tourna avec plus de vigueur sa cuillère dans le chaudron.

- Tu vas dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais fais attention quand même.

Severus, encore une fois, se trouva touché de sa sollicitude et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Aouch ! s'exclama James.

Il se frotta le crâne et attrapa avec un grognement le rouleau de feuilles imprimées que lui tendait un petit hibou à l'air malicieux. Au fils des semaines, c'était devenu un jeu pour les trois autres de le voir essayer d'éviter par tous les moyens de recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait essayé d'arriver en avance, de ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, d'aller manger à une autre table, mais toujours le petit hibou trouvait son destinataire et c'était alors devenu un échange de coups bas. James lui avait présenté une tranche de bacon trempé dans du thé, il était revenu avec deux Gazettes au lieu d'une – ce qui avait conduit Peter à s'interroger sur l'intelligence de l'oiseau – James avait ensuite essayé de lui donner à boire une potion pour l'endormir et en représailles, le messager lui avait posément déféqué sur le sommet de la tête. Quand Sirius avait assuré que cela lui allait bien, James avait concédé sa victoire et laissait à présent le porteur de nouvelles le taquiner à son aise.

Ce matin, il avait décidé qu'il ne la lirait pas de toute façon, son estomac était trop contracté pour l'amener à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le match qui allait se jouer, le premier de la saison.

Comme d'habitude, Cassy vint le taquiner.

- Pourquoi tu lis la Gazette, James ? demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur son épaule. Tu espères y trouver une nouvelle stratégie qui vous permettra de gagner ?

- Si seulement, grogna-t-il en repoussant les feuillets au loin.

- C'est son père qui l'a abonné, dit ensuite Peter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus pour lire les gros titres.

- Il dit que je dois m'intéresser aux choses sérieuses, bougonna James.

- C'est une cause perdue, souffla-t-elle avec un faux air désolé.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire mais il ne m'a pas cru.

Cassy eut un éclat de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bonne chance sur le terrain, Gryffondor ! clama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda alors Sirius en regardant Remus qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

- Rien. Je suis content que ce ne soit plus moi qui ait à subir ce genre de choses.

Se faisant, il désigna James qui, les yeux levés vers son front, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, espérant défaire ce que Cassy avait créé.

-Ce n'est pas la seule cause perdue du jour, commenta laconiquement Peter.

Soit qu'il eût un don de prévision, soit que son commentaire leur portât malchance, Gryffondor perdit son premier match. Ce n'était pas par manque d'entraînement, Edward Pratwell, le nouveau Poursuiveur à la chevelure flamboyante, s'était bien intégré et avait gagné le respect de James après qu'il avait demandé :

- Comment je sais si je ne vais pas confondre ta tête avec le Souaffle ?

- N'oublie pas tes lunettes et on n'aura pas de problèmes.

Mais, comme le dit laconiquement Londubat après le match, il y avait des jours sans. Il fallait faire avec.

Le lendemain après-midi, James était néanmoins encore trop dépité pour se joindre à la construction d'un labyrinthe pour Star et les regardait faire depuis son lit, tournant mollement les pages de la Gazette qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lire. Il mit de coté les pages animalières pour Peter, mais comme le reste n'était pas vraiment intéressant, il les récupéra et commença à les lire. La plupart du temps, c'était des reportages de deux ou trois pages sur les créatures de Grande-Bretagne ou plus largement d'Europe.

- J'ai faim, dit soudain Sirius. Et on n'a plus de pain pour Star.

C'était le signal pour une expédition en cuisine et les quatre s'y rendirent joyeusement, oubliant pour de bon la saveur de la défaite dans le thé et les gâteaux que les elfes leur présentèrent. Ils oublièrent même le dîner et passèrent une partie de la soirée dans les couloirs, menés par un James qui avait retrouvé tout son entrain. Mais enfin, passé minuit et après plusieurs demandes pour retourner dans le dortoir restées sans réponse, Remus finit par perdre patience.

- James, j'en peux plus, je rentre !

- Non pas encore ! répliqua James. On termine ce couloir !

- James, on n'a pas encore commencé ce couloir et tu as déjà dit ça il y a déjà trois couloirs !

- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit alors Peter d'une voix ensommeillée. Depuis tout à l'heure, je sais que tu t'empêches de bailler.

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Tu fais la même tête en cours d'Histoire.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Peter imita James en train de réprimer un bâillement, ce qui fit rire Sirius et sourire Remus.

- Je rentre, répéta ensuite ce dernier. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Devant les visages de Peter et Sirius qui semblaient vouloir suivre Remus sans vouloir le dire, James capitula et ferma la marche, jusqu'à ce que le port de la cape d'invisibilité redevienne une nécessité.

Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Dernièrement, il trouvait ses rêves vraiment frustrants. Un seul, pour être exact, toujours le même. Il se déplaçait dans une forêt, et tout était flou autour de lui, comme s'il volait sur un balai. Mais il savait qu'il ne volait pas, ses pieds touchaient le sol et résonnaient avec un tougoudoum sourd. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant un étang et se penchait vers l'onde mais l'eau était trop trouble pour y voir quoi que ce fût. Ce qu'il trouvait frustrant était le fait qu'il savait qu'il rêvait à sa forme d'animagus, sans être capable pourtant de l'identifier. Toujours l'eau restait sombre, jamais il ne voyait son reflet, ni à quoi il ressemblait et il se réveillait souvent avec un pincement dans l'estomac et l'envie d'éventrer un oreiller.

Quand il s'en était ouvert à Peter et Sirius, leur seul commentaire avait été :

- Tu cours vite et tu as quatre pattes. Tu n'es pas un insecte.

Ou à peu de chose près.

Il sentait que cette nuit-là, il y rêverait encore, c'était la raison pour laquelle il repoussait l'heure de son coucher mais à présent qu'il rejoignait son dortoir, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts et de fixer la tenture de son lit mais il tomba endormi plus vite encore.

A nouveau la forêt, à nouveau la vitesse, à nouveau le bruit sourd sur le sol. Et cette sensation de voler, de passer par-dessus chaque obstacle, l'impression d'être impossible à arrêter. Et puis les arbres s'écartèrent et dévoilèrent l'étang qui, au lieu d'être noir, reflétait le ciel. Le cœur battant, James s'approcha du bord et se pencha. Il ne vit qu'une forme sombre, ressemblant vaguement à un cheval, avec de longues jambes fines, sauf que des branches lui sortaient de la tête et venaient se mêler à celles qui flottaient dans l'eau. Il avait de grands yeux brillants, mais le reste de son visage restait sombre, il ne pouvait en distinguer les traits. Il se pencha encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son nez vînt toucher la surface, son pied glissa et il se réveilla.

Assis dans son lit et le cœur battant à nouveau comme un tambour, il essayait de se souvenir. Où avait-il vu une telle créature auparavant ? Soudain, il repoussa ses couvertures et se précipita au pied du lit de Peter pour fouiller dans sa malle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sirius d'une voix endormie quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je cherche… murmura-t-il mais il s'interrompit quand il mit la main sur un paquet de feuillets imprimés de la Gazette. Enlevant l'élastique, il se mit à inspecter les pages animalières du quotidien tandis que dans un bâillement, Sirius allumait sa baguette et venait regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il mit enfin la main sur l'article qu'il avait lu plus tôt dans la journée.

_Le Dernier Roi de la Forêt de Paimpont._

S'en suivait un article détaillant les habitudes de la dernière créature magique vivant dans ce qui restait de la forêt légendaire (1), ainsi qu'une photographie où l'on voyait le Roi regarder l'objectif avant de s'enfuir dans les fourrés.

- Pourquoi… marmonna Sirius.

- C'est moi, murmura James les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, contesta son ami, ayant l'impression d'affirmer l'évidence.

- Non, je veux dire… C'est moi, c'est mon animagus ! hurla-t-il à voix basse.

- Un cerf ? s'étonna Sirius en s'efforçant de se réveiller.

- Comment tu sais que c'est un cerf ? demanda James en pivotant pour le regarder.

- J'en ai déjà vu, en France.

James regarda à nouveau la photo. Le Roi-Cerf réapparaissait timidement hors des fourrés et semblait les fixer.

- C'est moi… répéta James dans un souffle.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur débordait de joie et coulait dans le dortoir pour le noyer dans une mer de bonheur. Il serra le feuillet imprimé contre sa poitrine, tandis que Sirius lui mettait la main sur l'épaule.

- Remus n'a qu'à bien se tenir, murmura-t-il.

James annonça la nouvelle aux deux autres dès que l'horizon s'éclaircit. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et avait lu et relu l'article, d'abord à voix haute, mais quand il avait vu Sirius tombé endormi à coté de lui, à demi-enroulé dans sa couverture, il s'était contenté de l'énoncer dans sa tête.

Peter et Remus protestèrent d'abord contre le réveil en fanfare mais dès qu'ils furent mis au courant, ce ne fut plus que sauts de joie en pyjamas sur les matelas qui dégénérèrent en bataille de polochon jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Par la suite, la journée fut calme et Minerva McGonagall crut un instant qu'il lui manquait des élèves, avant de comprendre que les quatre Gryffondor étaient simplement trop fatigués pour chahuter.

Par la suite, Sirius devint quelque peu morose. D'abord Peter, ensuite James, quand est-ce que son tour allait venir ? Même s'il était content pour ses deux amis, il n'aimait pas être à la traîne. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, le week-end avant Halloween, lui mit du baume au cœur et l'excitation relégua ses inquiétudes concernant son animagus dans un coin de son cerveau.

Il faisait si froid que de la buée sortait de leurs bouches alors qu'ils descendaient le sentier les menant au village, mais tous étaient tellement excités que ça n'avait pas après tout beaucoup d'importance, sauf pour Driana qui avait enfilé trois pulls et enroulé deux écharpes autour de son cou.

La rue principale était animée, des sorciers, élèves ou confirmés, la traversaient en tout sens, chargés de paquets. Les boutiques se suivaient sur le trottoir, toutes plus attirantes les unes des autres, avec leur vitrine décoré de citrouilles grimaçantes et de bonbons flottants comme des chauve-souris. Les garçons voulaient tout visiter et les filles, menées par Driana, souhaitaient se mettre à l'abri, ils se séparèrent donc et comme il y avait de toute façon plein de choses à faire, ils ne se recroisèrent pas du reste de la journée.

- Londubat m'a dit que pour Halloween, Honeydukes distribuait des bonbons, dit James.

- Je veux aller voir la Poste, fit savoir Peter. On y retrouvera peut-être ton petit ami malicieux.

- Parle pas de malheur, grimaça James en frottant machinalement le dos de sa main, là où le messager lui avait donné un coup de bec pour protester contre les pépins de poire qu'il lui avait lancé alors que l'oiseau amorçait se descente.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et se mirent en route. Honeydukes fut baptisé Pays aux Délicieuses Merveilles par Remus après qu'il comprit que les Fondants du Chaudron n'étaient pas qu'un cadeau de Noël qu'il lui fallait faire durer et qu'il pouvait en acheter autant qu'il le désirait. De fait, il y passa presque tout son argent de poche.

A la Poste, le seul commentaire de Sirius devant la foule de sorciers et de hiboux fut de dire :

- C'est emplumé, ici.

Et James, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ne s'en remit jamais vraiment.

D'un commun accord, ils ne s'approchèrent pas de la Cabane Hurlante, même si le souvenir de l'histoire de Cassy les fit rire quand ils croisèrent un groupe de Poufsouffle jurant avoir aperçu l'ombre d'un fantôme à travers une fenêtre.

Avec des grimaces, ils changèrent de trottoir quand il leur fallu passer devant le Salon de Thé de Madame Piedodus et puisque le pub de Mme Rosmerta était encombré, ils décidèrent de ne pas faire la queue immédiatement et allèrent se réfugier dans une petit librairie juste à coté. La section qu'ils observèrent le plus attentivement fut celle des Métamorphoses mais force leur fut de constater que la Bibliothèque de Poudlard était bien plus fournie en ce qui concernait les Animagi. Remus trouva un dictionnaire de Runes de poche que James acheta après s'être fait promettre d'être remboursé, puis, lorsque Sirius leur indiqua que le pub s'était un peu vidé, ils y retournèrent et commandèrent chacun un plat du jour accompagné d'une chope de bièraubeurre. Peut-être était-ce dû au week-end, ou à la première sortie de leur vie, ou à l'atmosphère festive du village à l'approche d'Halloween mais jamais omelette aux champignons ne leur parut plus délicieuse.

L'après-midi, ils prêtèrent moins attention aux boutiques et, tous les quatre installés sur un banc avec un chocolat chaud, ils s'amusèrent des différents accoutrements que les certains sorciers portaient.

- C'est Hagrid ! s'exclama soudain Sirius en le pointant du doigt, manquant renverser le contenu de son gobelet sur sa manche.

- Eh bien bonjour ! fit le Garde-Chasse en s'approchant de leur banc.

Le froid avait rougi ses joues, lui donnant l'air plus jovial que d'habitude.

- Crockdur n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Peter. On lui a acheté des Sucros aujourd'hui !

- C'est gentil, sourit le Gardien. Passez le voir demain, si vous voulez.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda ensuite James, se rappelant quelques règles de politesse.

- Très bien, répondit Hagrid en s'asseyant sur le bord du trottoir. Même ainsi, il les regardait d'en haut, un heureux sourire éclairant sa barbe.

- Est-ce qu'on va avoir des citrouilles plus grosses que l'an dernier ? voulut savoir Remus.

Le Gardien secoua la tête.

- L'automne a été trop froid, dit-il. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup grossi.

- Dommage, fit Remus. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais pu y enfermer ma sœur, et elle n'aurait pas crié dans la Grande Salle.

Tous sourirent à l'évocation du souvenir.

- Vous savez, je rêve de Crockdur, parfois, dit alors Sirius.

Hagrid le regarda, surpris.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est un cauchemar ?

- Non ! protesta Sirius avec un sourire. Pas du tout ! En fait, il joue. Souvent avec James, et Remus, et Peter.

- Et pas avec toi ?

- Ben non puisque je regarde, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le Garde-Chasse parut perplexe.

- C'est un joli rêve, finit-il par dire.

- Merci, sourit Sirius.

- Je vais vous laisser, reprit Hagrid, j'ai des courses à faire. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir demain !

- Pas de souci ! s'exclama Sirius en agitant la main pour le saluer.

Quand il se retourna vers ses trois amis, James et Peter le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et Remus avait le nez plongé dans son chocolat chaud.

- Quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

Peter et James se regardèrent puis James demanda sur un ton précautionneux :

- Tu rêves souvent de Crockdur ?

- Assez. La nuit dernière par exemple.

Nouveau regard entre ses deux amis, qu'il ne sut pas interpréter.

- Tu es sûr que c'est Crockdur ? fit ensuite Peter.

- En tout cas, c'est un chien noir. Si ce n'est pas Crockdur, alors je ne vois pas.

James se gratta la joue et murmura :

- Tu es sûr… tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas être toi ?

Remus avait toujours le nez dans son gobelet mais Sirius pouvait voir à son attitude qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit.

- Tu veux dire… souffla-t-il en se redressant pour regarder devant lui.

James, Peter et Remus hochèrent la tête de concert mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Un chien.

De tous les animaux qu'il s'était imaginé être, c'était bien le dernier sur la liste. Par Merlin, il n'était même pas sur la liste !

Un chien pour animagus.

Le sentiment de déception qu'il avait une seconde ressenti le quitta alors.

Il n'était ni un serpent, ni une salamandre, ni aucune créature rampante. Il était un chien. Un bon gros chien au poil long et noir.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit alors, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec son gobelet de chocolat chaud qu'il serrait entre ses doigts, et qui devait probablement être froid à l'heure qu'il était.

Un chien. C'était parfait.

* * *

**(1)** La Forêt de Paimpont est une forêt de Bretagne et la légende dit qu'elle est tout de qui reste de la grande forêt de Brocéliande. On y trouve entre autres le tombeau de Merlin, le miroir aux fées, ou encore la maison de Viviane. Une petite balade vous tente ? En automne, c'est magnifique.

Le Dernier Roi est, en revanche, une pure invention de notre part.

Pas de** bonus LJ** ce mois-ci, je n'ai pas d'idée. J'attends toujours vos suggestions !

Et vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, ça réchauffe les auteures pour les longs mois d'hiver à venir.


	23. Grandeur et décadence

Nous revoilà en temps et en heure (hum) en ce froid mois de novembre pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie pour leurs commentaires **Agrond, Wizzette, Océanna, Na Na Na, Marjane **et** Silva** !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent toujours à Rowling, sauf quelques ajouts que vous connaissez maintenant...

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais entre novembre et décembre **1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

James, lui, fait du Quidditch avec **Franck Londubat**, son capitaine et batteur. L'un des frères de Driana, **Corto**, est le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch - et il est à Serdaigle.

Rogue partage son dortoir avec **Mulciber**, **Yaxley** et **Avery**.

**Nick Tallaup** est le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**Marilind** Curring est une première année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

_**Le Précis d'animagi en toute simplicité**_ est un livre, trouvé par James, qui prétend expliquer très simplement les étapes pour trouver sa forme animagus, un gros problème pour nos futurs Maraudeurs...

* * *

**Grandeur et décadence**

Le lendemain d'Halloween, Remus était descendu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sous les ricanements de tous ses camarades. La veille, pendant le dîner, sa sœur chérie avait encore fait des siennes, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l'en empêcher. Il avait donc finit la tête enfoui sous ses bras, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et gémissant de désespoir, tandis que Cassandra chantait à pleine voix « citrouilles et fantômes »(1), la chanson qui avait bercé tous les Halloween de leur enfance. La Grande Salle l'avait écoutée en riant, et avait éclaté en applaudissements quand elle s'était enfin arrêtée, suivant le mouvement initié par le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait salué et s'était rassise, radieuse, et Remus s'était juré de l'égorger dès qu'il aurait trouvé comment arrêter le feu qui brûlait ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêtée ? avait-il demandé avec désespoir à Persephon en quittant la Grande Salle.

Elle l'avait regardé d'un air sceptique.

- Remus. Le jour où tu sauras comment empêcher Cassy de faire n'importe quelle idée qu'elle s'est fourrée dans le crâne… Tu me préviens.

Il avait soupiré, vaincu. Persephon avait raison, bien sûr. Elle avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'avait embrassé sur le sommet de la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, va. Tout le monde l'aime bien, et c'était plutôt drôle. Tu t'en remettras.

- On s'habitue, tu crois ? avait-il grimacé.

- Pas vraiment, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire. Mais on voudrait pas qu'elle change.

Il avait acquiescé sur le moment, mais devant ses camarades qui souriaient d'un air goguenard en le regardant, il s'était sérieusement posé la question.

James lui avait donné une bourrade dans le dos pour le pousser vers la sortie, avec un « Au moins, elle chante juste » qui avait déclenché un fou rire chez Sirius et Peter.

Ils étaient toujours en train de se moquer de Remus quand la nuée de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle. « Oh non », fit James, et Remus éclata de rire. La cible allait changer, chacun son tour !

Le jeune Potter s'empara du journal d'un air morne et commença à le feuilleter sans y faire attention, quand un titre accrocha son regard.

- Oh la garce ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_ Alors que la Grande-Bretagne célèbre Halloween, les amis de la famille Harmony, eux, commémorent le décès de l'ancien chef des Aurors et de toute sa famille, _lut-il_. Ce massacre, qui avait secoué toute la communauté sorcière il y a un an, reste aujourd'hui encore impuni. Le chef des Aurors Potter ne semble pas pressé de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à son prédécesseur. Alors, incompétence notoire ou négligence opportune ?_

Sa main se crispa sur la feuille et il repoussa le journal loin de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Qui a écrit ça ? chuchota Peter.

- Une certaine… Rita Skeeter, fit Remus qui s'était emparé du feuillet imprimé.

- Elle sort d'où ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules en cœur. James tremblait de rage.

- Elle a pas le droit, siffla-t-il. Papa fait tout ce qu'il peut, je le sais ! Il… Il s'entendait très bien avec Harmony et…

- James, dit Sirius d'un ton apaisant en lui posant une main sur le bras. On le sait, t'as pas besoin de te justifier. Elle dit n'importe quoi, cette femme.

Ils reprirent leur repas, mais le cœur n'y était plus, et ils eurent vite fait de se lever pour rejoindre leur premier cours de la matinée. En chemin, ils croisèrent les quatrième années de Serpentard. L'un d'entre eux se planta devant James pour les empêcher de passer.

- Alors, Potter ? Il parait que ton père a tué Harmony pour prendre sa place ?

- Jamais ! s'exclama James, outré. Tu dis n'importe quoi !

L'autre éclata de rire et l'un de ses amis répliqua :

- Alors il est juste idiot, c'est ça ?

Rouge de fureur, James fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette lorsque le Professeur Flitwick sortit de sa salle pour faire entrer les Serpentard. Les deux qui s'étaient moqué de James passèrent devant lui en souriant largement.

Ils avaient disparu dans la salle de classe depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Sirius se secoua enfin et poussa James dans le dos vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement, le professeur Tallaup était plutôt indulgent, aussi ne dit-il rien concernant leur retard. Il passa le cours à leur parler des créatures magiques d'Amazonie et ne parut pas remarquer que l'un de ses étudiants au moins ne l'écouta pas une minute.

Sous les coups d'œil fréquents et de plus en plus inquiets de ses amis, James se contenta effectivement de fixer son parchemin d'un air absent, tout en y dessinant des cercles. Du moins, il dessina des cercles tant qu'il eut de l'encre. Quand elle fut sèche, les mouvements continuèrent, et la plume finit par percer le parchemin. Ce qui ne perturba pas le jeune homme, qui finit par tracer ses cercles à même le bureau, toujours inconscient de ses gestes.

- James ? Ca va ? demanda Remus quand ils sortirent de cours, se sentant particulièrement idiot. Mais ils allaient en Métamorphose et jamais le professeur McGonnagall ne serait aussi indulgente – et aveugle – que Tallaup. James haussa les épaules, toujours l'air absent – à peine plus renfrogné, peut-être.

- T'inquiète pas, dit Peter. Ce sont des idiots, c'est tout.

Mais ils se rendirent vite compte que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Beaucoup de gens avaient lu cet article et semblaient le prendre au sérieux. Si rares furent ceux qui s'en prirent directement à James, la plupart l'évitèrent, le suivirent du regard ou chuchotèrent sur son passage, mettant le jeune Gryffondor sur des charbons ardents. Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour l'entourer, mais ils constatèrent vite l'inanité de leurs efforts. Rien n'y faisait, au moindre regard posé sur lui, James se braquait, au bord de l'explosion.

- Tu sais, finit par suggérer Sirius, on peut toujours aller faire exploser des Bombabouses devant leur Salle Commune…

James releva si vite la tête qu'il se frotta le cou en grimaçant. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Et soulagea un peu les inquiétudes de ses amis, contents de le voir s'intéresser à nouveau à quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard qui rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner avaient tous l'air de mauvaise humeur et empestaient, ce qui fit sourire James pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Mais alors qu'ils allaient en cours, les deux même Serpentard de la dernière fois (Rosier et Wilkes, avait appris Sirius) s'en prirent à nouveau à James. Il serra les poings et avança, suivi par ses amis et les filles de sa classe, qui les avaient suivis hors de la Grande Salle.

- Potter ? Ca va ? lui demanda Lily doucement.

Il la regarda, étonné.

- C'est affreux, ce qu'ils disent sur ton père, souffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche.

Elle le regarda en levant les sourcils, dubitative. Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas à James. Pas du tout.

Au déjeuner, ce furent les Serdaigle qui se retrouvèrent collés à leurs bancs sans pouvoir se lever. James explosa de rire, suivi par ses amis puis l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. En se dirigeant vers le cours d'Arithmancie, Lily lui glissa :

- C'est toi, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas très malin.

- C'est toi qui est pas maline, sortit-il, vexé, avant de rejoindre Remus quelques pas devant.

Lily soupira. Les garçons, décidément… Heureusement, Severus n'était pas comme ça, lui, au moins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu à peu, le froid s'accentua et bientôt, il fit nuit à l'heure où ils se levaient. Remus voyait la Lune se remplir avec un serrement de cœur. Il détestait le mois de novembre. Il ruminait sur la prochaine soirée qu'il passerait seul dans la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Marilind. Elle lui sourit :

- Oh, Remus, tu tombes bien ! Je voulais justement te demander un service.

- Je t'écoute ?

-Eh bien… Elle rougit. Voilà, j'arrive pas très bien en Métamorphoses, alors le professeur McGonnagall m'a dit que je pouvais demander à un élève plus âgé de m'aider. Tu pourrais…

- Heu… heu, oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais, je… bégaya-t-il, je suis pas sûr… Je suis pas si fort que ça, en Métamorphoses…

- Tu l'es sûrement plus que moi, rit-elle doucement. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

- On se voit plus tard, alors, dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de sursauter tout seul et de continuer son chemin. Il avait faim. Oui, c'est ça, il avait faim, c'était l'heure de retrouver les autres pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle…

Son air rêveur n'échappa pas à ses amis, mais il résista stoïquement à tout interrogatoire, et tenta de détourner leur attention en s'intéressant à la conversation des filles.

- Les Serpentard peuvent pas gagner, disait Lizzie. S'ils gagnent, ça leur fera deux matchs victorieux, et ils peuvent pas perdre contre Poufsoufle, ils ont pas d'équipe cette année. Il faut que Serdaigle les batte, sinon, on est mal.

Quidditch. Quelle excellente idée, soupira intérieurement Remus.

- Potter, interpella Driana, dis-nous que Londubat vous fait tellement souffrir que vous allez exploser Poufsoufle et Serdaigle ? Je peux pas laisser Corto avoir la coupe cette année, c'est pas possible, il est trop insupportable.

- Tu imagines même pas, grimaça James. On est passés à quatre entraînements par semaine, plus un samedi matin sur deux.

Finalement, le Quidditch était un très bon sujet de conversation. James et Driana étaient intarissables, et tout le monde avait de quoi comprendre, commenter, pester. Le repas fut donc très agréable et ils se levèrent tous plus ou moins en même temps pour remonter dans leur Salle Commune.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Lily croisa Regulus. Elle lui fit un large sourire et il la salua d'un « bonjour Lily » poli et cordial – comme à son habitude.

Elle était arrivée en bas des escaliers lorsque Sirius la rattrapa.

- Evans ? Comment est-ce que tu connais mon frère ?

- Ton f… Oh, Regulus est ton frère ! Voilà pourquoi il me rappelait quelqu'un !

Sirius la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de soupirer et de demander à nouveau.

- Donc, comment tu le connais ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, seulement pour se souvenir que Sev lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Ca pouvait lui attirer des ennuis, et comme lui et Sirius ne s'entendaient pas, le jeune Black risquait de prendre un malin plaisir à dénoncer son camarade…

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, dit-elle enfin.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

Lily grimaça. Evidemment, Sirius n'allait pas laisser passer un truc pareil… Et elle détestait mentir. Pour dire quoi, de toute façon.

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Et elle tourna brusquement les talons pour monter les escaliers, laissant derrière elle un Sirius abasourdi.

- Ca va, mon pote ?

- James, cette fille est folle…

Et il raconta la scène qui venait de se dérouler à ses amis, tout aussi perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Bah, rien. Je m'en fiche, en fait. Ca m'a surtout étonné, et je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut pas en parler, mais enfin, c'est pas important.

- Mais t'es pas curieux ? demanda James.

- Si, un peu.

- Pourquoi elle veut pas que tu saches ? C'est ton frère, quand même.

- Je sais pas, je te dis ! Elle est devenue toute bizarre et elle est partie.

- Ca cache quelque chose… Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'Evans nous cache !

Les yeux de James brillaient, comme chaque fois qu'il avait une idée. Remus étouffa un gémissement.

- Et comment on va faire ? demanda Peter, toujours pragmatique.

- Simple ! On va l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise.

Et même Sirius eut l'air de trouver le sourire de James inquiétant.

Rien ne le fit changer d'avis, cependant. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, tous les prétextes furent bons pour harceler la pauvre Evans. James lui tirait les cheveux quand elle passait devant lui, lui demandait « comment tu connais Regulus ? » dès qu'il en avait l'occasion – et même quand il ne l'avait pas. En cours, il lui envoyait des mots, ou des boulettes de parchemins dans les cheveux. Une fois, le professeur McGonnagall le surprit et il eut une heure de retenue le soir même. Il ne baissa pas les bras, cependant. Lily était exaspérée mais refusait catégoriquement de lui donner l'information qu'il voulait – ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la détermination de James à la faire craquer.

Sirius, un peu dépassé au début, s'était également pris au jeu, et Remus les observait tourmenter leur camarade sans savoir comment réagir. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, certes. Mais ils étaient également loin d'être gentils, et leur acharnement commençait à le mettre assez mal à l'aise. D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily s'entêtait à ne rien dire, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça…

Il profita d'un entraînement de Quidditch de James pour aller s'assoir avec les filles, dans la Salle Commune. Elles l'accueillirent sans un mot, et il soupira.

- Lily ? Ecoute, je ne veux pas t'embêter, mais pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Sirius et James ce qu'ils veulent savoir ? Après, ils te ficheront la paix…

- Parce que je ne peux pas ! J'ai promis ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir ?

Et elle claqua ses livres avec force avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Remus regarda Driana, Margaret et Lizzie avec espoir, mais aucune d'elle ne daigna lui adresser la parole. Même Lizzie se taisait.

- Oh, les filles, allez, je sais qu'ils sont un peu idiots, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut rien dire ?

Elles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, puis Driana sembla se décider.

- Elle a promis à Severus, apparemment. Ca pourrait lui apporter des ennuis, elle a dit.

- Et puis, tu comprends… Avec tout ce qu'ils l'embêtent, elle risque pas de leur dire, maintenant, compléta Margaret.

- Ouais, je sais, soupira Remus.

- Ils sont bêtes, trancha Driana.

- Tu sais… hésita Remus, si tu le disais à James… D'arrêter… Ca marcherait peut-être. Il t'écoute un peu, quand même, toi.

- Tu crois ? Elle semblait dubitative.

- J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il. Mais ça vaut sans doute le coup d'essayer. Lily a l'air…

- Ouais…

Driana se replongea dans son devoir de Métamorphoses, et Remus se leva. S'il se dépêchait un peu, il pourrait peut-être voir la fin de l'entraînement avec Peter et Sirius, et après, ils devaient retourner à la Bibliothèque pour travailler sur leurs animagi. La joie de trouver leurs identités animale avait peu duré quand ils avaient envisagé tout le travail qu'il leur restait à accomplir avant de parvenir à se transformer à volonté.

En effet, le _Précis_ annonçait qu'une fois les formes animales identifiées, il fallait apprendre à être elles. Et donc apprendre les caractéristiques de chacun. Ainsi, depuis quelques semaines, ils passaient une partie de leur temps libre à la Bibliothèque, penchés sur des ouvrages traitant d'animaux de toutes sortes. Mrs Pince s'était étonnée de les voir changer de passion, passant aussi soudainement de la Métamorphose avancée à l'Etude des Créatures Magiques, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions.

- Ca ne sert à rien, lâcha un jour Peter.

Sirius et James, les cheveux hirsutes (enfin, surtout ceux de James), relevèrent la tête, interrogateurs.

- Ces livres sont très généraux, expliqua Peter. Ce n'est pas du tout suffisant pour devenir ces animaux.

- Gné ? fut tout ce que James réussit à dire, résumant parfaitement son état.

- On doit devenir nos animagi. Un rat, un cerf, un chien ! On peut pas se contenter de savoir ce qu'ils mangent et à quoi ils ressemblent ! Faut qu'on sache où sont leurs articulations et comment fonctionnent leurs visions !

- D'accord, comprit Sirius. Et comment on fait ?

- Y a des livres. On en a, à la boutique. Des livres avec la morphologie complète de chaque animal, toutes ses habitudes, toutes les observations qui ont été faites sur lui. Faudrait qu'on ait des livres comme ça pour les nôtres.

James hocha la tête et se précipita dans les allées, suivit par ses deux amis. Mais après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard leur faisait défaut pour la première fois, impossible de trouver les ouvrages dont Peter avait parlé.

- Bon, ben… Va falloir qu'on les commande, soupira James, et Sirius hocha sombrement la tête.

Ca devenait bien compliqué, de devenir un animagus, tout d'un coup…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mardi suivant, après le cours de Botanique, Sirius se dirigeait vers son cours d'Etude des Moldus accompagné de Peter, tandis que James et Remus partaient vers l'Etude des Runes, lorsqu'il entendit Driana l'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as pas cours, toi, non ? C'est pas sur ton chemin.

- Je voulais te parler, dit-elle l'air mi-renfrognée mi-décidée.

Sirius la regarda avec une impatience polie.

- C'est à propos de Lily…

Sirius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, tandis que Peter soupirait profondément.

- Elle a qu'à me dire comment elle connait mon frère. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir ? s'exclama Driana en levant les bras au ciel.

- Parce que !

Driana ramena ses mains pressées à ses lèvres, soupirant en fermant les yeux.

- Vous êtes aussi butés les uns que les autres, hein. Franchement, je sais pas comment je fais pour vous supporter. Plus tu l'embêtes, moins elle te le dira, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Alors je continuerai.

Peter gémit et Driana grimaça.

- Elle va finir par le dire à McGonagall, si vous continuez. C'est pas sympa !

- Je m'en fiche.

Driana laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un cri de rage.

- Tout ça à cause de ce satané Rogue ! Pourquoi…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Sirius.

Driana s'arrêta net avant de plisser les lèvres et le front.

- D'accord. Apparemment, Lily a promis à Rogue de ne rien dire à propos de ton frère, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut pas t'en parler.

- Mais pourq… Comment… Qu'est-ce que Rogue a pu faire à mon frère pour qu'il demande à Evans de ne pas en parler ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

- Sirius… interrompit Peter. On va être en retard…

Les yeux fixés sur sa camarade, Sirius ne parût pas avoir entendu.

- Allez, viens, Sirius, fit à nouveau Peter en l'entraînant par le bras. On en parlera avec les autres ce soir.

Mais le dîner ne changea pas grand-chose. James fut à peu près aussi surpris et choqué que lui, mais ne sut pas davantage quelles conclusions tirer de la révélation de Driana. Ils discutaient toujours des éventualités en sortant de la Grande-Salle, quand Peter attira leur attention sur Rogue qui descendait l'escalier vers les cachots.

- Quand on parle du serpent… murmura Sirius.

Et d'un seul mouvement, il se dirigea à la suite du Serpentard, rapidement suivi par ses amis.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes derrière lui dans un couloir quand le dernier élève disparût dans une autre allée.

- Rogue ! appela Sirius.

Le Serpentard se retourna brutalement.

- Hé bien hé bien, Servilius, fit James d'une voix moqueuse, on se balade tout seul ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On a quelques petites questions à te poser.

L'air de rien, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et s'était placé derrière le Serpentard, tandis que James et les autres lui faisaient face.

- Alors, Servilius, reprit Sirius en insistant sur le surnom, souriant d'un air inquiétant. Comment est-ce que tu connais mon frère ?

Leur camarade eut une grimace de dédain.

- Il est dans ma maison, Black.

- Oh, mais ça on sait, enchaîna James en se rapprochant de lui. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as demandé à Evans de ne pas en parler…

- Je…

- Tu quoi, Servilius ?

Le Serpentard était maintenant accolé au mur et masquait de plus en plus difficilement sa peur. Remus, mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'œil à Peter – pour constater que son ami regardait l'action avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme de l'avidité. Il porta à nouveau son attention vers le petit groupe, Rogue ayant sorti sa baguette.

- Potter ! Black ! Rogue ! claqua la voix du Professeur McGonnagall. Pas de duels ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Peter et Remus.

Ils en sortirent avec une semaine de retenue chacun – deux pour Sirius, James et Rogue dont les baguettes étaient sorties.

Ce ne fut pas la seule conséquence, cependant : le lendemain soir, ils eurent la joie de voir une Evans furieuse se diriger vers eux au pas de charge. Elle abattit violemment ses mains sur leur table, son regard furieux passant de James à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua James avec un sourire malicieux.

- Sev. Il est en retenue, et vous aussi. Et il ne veut pas en parler.

- Ho, tu sais, le hasard, tout ça, fit Sirius, goguenard.

- Ne me raconte pas de blagues ! C'est à propos de Regulus. Je sais que Driana t'a dit un truc, Black !

- T'as qu'à me dire comment tu le connais, Evans, la défia Sirius.

Elle se releva et croisa les bras, renfrognée.

- Non. Tu t'en prendrais à Severus.

- Sois raisonnable, Evans, sourit James. On s'en prend déjà à lui. Et à toi. On va juste continuer.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, les lèvres serrées, et les regarda attentivement.

- Je vous déteste. Promettez-moi de pas en parler aux profs, alors, au moins.

Ils échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension avant que James, avec un haussement d'épaules, accepte pour l'ensemble du groupe.

- Severus… Severus lui donne des cours de potions, lâcha-t-elle.

De surprise, Sirius lâcha sa plume. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça, c'est certain.

- C'est bon, vous êtes contents ?

Et elle fit demi-tour, les bras toujours croisés, pour rejoindre ses amies.

- Evans, attend ! lança James.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu devais pas nous le dire ?

Elle se tut un instant, considérant la réponse à donner à son camarade – et tentant d'évaluer à quel point il pouvait se moquer d'elle.

- Il m'avait demandé de pas en parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista doucement Remus.

- Je sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il m'a dit que… Que ça pouvait lui apporter des ennuis, un truc comme ça.

Et elle rejoignit les filles, les laissant dans un silence perplexe. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, soupira intérieurement Remus, et ils avaient gagné une retenue. Super…

Les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, Lily, elle, tentait vainement de se concentrer. Mais les noms des runes se mélangeaient pour ne former encore et encore que la scène de l'après-midi.

Severus était entré dans le local, le visage fermé, rapidement suivi d'un Regulus aussi attentif et discret que d'habitude. Elle avait tout essayé pour le dérider, sans succès, avant de finalement lui demander de but en blanc ce qui le tracassait.

- Rien.

Evidemment.

- Sev, je te connais, tu boudes, là. Tu fais la tête et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On a eu une bonne note hier en potions, et tu n'as pas croisé Driana de la semaine, alors

- J'ai une retenue, avait-il laché brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une retenue. Tous les soirs pendant deux semaines.

Lily s'était assise, abasourdie.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus s'était enfoncé dans un silence obstiné.

Une petite voix s'était alors fait entendre depuis le fond de la salle, se rappelant ainsi à leur bon souvenir.

- Il s'est battu avec mon frère et Potter.

Lily avait sursauté, Severus décoché un regard noir à son élève qui n'avait pas paru plus impressionné que ça.

- Tu t'es battu avec eux ? Mais mais… Pourquoi ?

Il avait haussé les épaules.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont besoin d'une raison ? Ils sont déchaînés en ce moment…

Et malgré les différentes tentatives de Lily, elle n'avait rien pu en tirer de plus. Elle s'était contenté de ronger son frein jusqu'à ce soir, pour mieux déverser sa colère sur les quatre abrutis qui lui servaient de camarades de classe masculins.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été une franche réussite.

Severus, lui, avait regagné sa Salle Commune accompagné du silencieux Regulus, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en voulait à son « élève » d'avoir tout dit à Lily ou pas. En arrivant dans la Salle, il allait le quitter pour rejoindre son dortoir lorsque le jeune Black lui adressa la parole – peut-être pour la première fois de la soirée :

- Tu sais, Rogue, je te remercie vraiment de prendre sur ton temps d'études pour travailler mes potions. J'apprends énormément à ton contact.

Stupéfait, le premier réflexe de Severus fut de l'ignorer et de continuer son chemin. Mais au même moment, il prit conscience des regards furtifs qui le guettaient. Lorsqu'ils observaient quelqu'un, les Serpentard étaient plus discrets que des Poufsoufle et moins bruyants que des Gryffondor, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, on pouvait les surprendre. Or de l'entraînement, c'est justement ce dont bénéficiait Severus, qui avait passé la majeur partie de sa première année à observer ceux qui l'entouraient pour comprendre le mystérieux fonctionnement de sa maison. Et dans sa tête, soudain, résonna la voix de sa mère « Tu sais, les Black sont la plus grande famille du monde sorcier. Ils ont des ancêtres qui remontent à l'époque des Fondateurs et des alliés dans toutes les grandes familles d'Europe. Ma grand-mère était une Black, tu le sais ? ».

Il inclina la tête avec un fin sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Mais l'intention y était.

- Je t'en prie, Black. Tu es un élève doué.

- Décidément, je ne comprends pas mon frère, ajouta le jeune garçon.

Severus se tendit. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il ne voulait pas parler, c'était de Black l'Héritier. S'il y avait bien une personne dont Regulus ne pouvait pas dire le moindre mal, c'était de l'Héritier. Cette conversation était dangereuse…

- Il est brillant. Vous devriez vous entendre… Je lui parlerai, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra dîner. Je suis sûre que tu plairais également à Père, il a toujours aimé les Potions.

- Un homme sage, répondit prudemment Severus.

Regulus lui répondit par un large sourire et rejoignit une table qu'occupaient déjà deux autres première année – le frère de Lestrange et un autre, dont Severus ne connaissait pas le prénom. Il les observa quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son dortoir, songeur.

Décidément, il était souvent surpris, en ce moment. Ce petit Black n'était pas du tout idiot, en fait. Attentif, certainement, tout comme lui. Deuxième fils d'une grande famille, il savait certainement la portée des mots prononcés devant toute la Salle Commune…

Oui, la flamme dans les yeux de Carrow ne mentait pas. Le petit discours de Black était loin d'être anodin. Il y avait du changement dans l'air chez Serpentard…

* * *

**(1)** Sortie pour la première fois sur les ondes radio sorcières en 1955, « pumpkins and ghosts » avait été un succès immédiat. Le groupe Halloween's Princess, qui en était à l'origine, ne s'en était jamais remis et s'était séparé peu de temps après, faisant de ce titre le symbole des tragédies d'Halloween. Callisto Lupin, qui était tombée amoureuse de cette chanson et l'écoutait en boucle pendant qu'elle attendait Persephon, avait pris l'habitude de la passer tous les ans pendant la soirée d'Halloween.

Toujours pas de bonus, vous m'en voyez navrée, mais mon rapport de stage m'a vidée de toute énergie. En revanche, sans doute un post LJ demain quand même.

Et les reviews sont toujours autant les bienvenues, elles nous donnent envie d'écrire plus, plus vite, plus longtemps... Bref, pliz !


	24. Royaume des illusions

Bonsoir tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Au programme ce soir, du rire, des émotions, des cadeaux...

Je remercie comme toujours nos fidèles commentateurs, **Mili**, **Wizzette**, **Marjanne**,** The Na Na**, **Océanna**, **Fenice**, **Silva**, et notre petite nouvelle, **Missie Moon** !

Je remercie également JKR, qui nous prête gracieusement ses créations pour l'occasion, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Le titre est une citation de Philippe Aubert de Gaspé.

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais aux vacances de noël **1973**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne) et **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) sont des camarades de dortoir de Lily.

Rogue partage son dortoir avec **Mulciber**, **Yaxley** et **Avery**.

En ce qui concerne les soeurs de Remus, comme la question a été posée... **Persephon** est actuellement en 7° année, et **Cassandra** en 5°. Persephon sort avec un garçon de sa classe, **Daniel Powelt**.

* * *

**Le foyer est le royaume des illusions, la source des rêves de bonheur**

Némésis Black n'était même pas venue les chercher sur le quai 9 ¾, laissant cette tâche à Kreattur. L'elfe les avait accueillis avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire, et le visage souvent impassible de Regulus s'était illuminé. Sirius, lui, s'était renfrogné.

Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée quand ils arrivèrent au numéro 12. Plantée au milieu du grand salon dans une robe noire à peine relevée d'argent, Némésis dirigeait à coup d'ordres brefs une armée d'elfes de maison fort occupés. Derrière elle, l'air plus effarouchée que jamais, Tante Callisto semblait souhaiter être ailleurs.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Héritier à l'elfe.

- Comment, le jeune maître a oublié ? Demain sera célébré le mariage de Mademoiselle Bellatrix.

Ce fut donc frappé de stupeur et incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente que Sirius rejoignit sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Le mariage de Bellatrix, Merlin ! Rien d'étonnant à son oubli : depuis qu'il avait découvert que son frère prenait des cours avec Servilius, il avait refusé d'aller dîner à la table des Serpentard et n'en avait donc plus entendu parler. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Bellatrix mariée. Sa cousine était agressive et détestable, autoritaire et orgueilleuse, comment pourrait-elle accepter le rôle d'une épouse ?

Oh, bien sûr, Sirius savait qu'elle était fiancée, il avait même rencontré le malheureux élu, un certain Lestrange, en diverses occasions. Mais tant que c'étaient des fiançailles, ça restait suffisamment abstrait pour qu'il n'y songe pas trop : Andromeda aussi avait été fiancée, avant de…

Mauvaise idée, Andromeda. Avant même de disparaître, elle n'avait jamais été comme Bellatrix.

Au dîner qu'il prit avec son frère dans la cuisine, Sirius était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Une épouse, il le savait, était au service de son époux. Elle devait s'occuper de la maison, diriger les elfes, élever les enfants, et s'arranger pour ne pas causer de souci à son époux. Elle devait lui faire honneur et soutenir son rang, recevoir ses alliés et leurs épouses, marier les filles. Bref, un rôle de réserve et de discrétion.

Tout ce que Bellatrix n'était pas, au fond. Bellatrix aimait l'action et se trouver au centre de l'attention de manière générale. Elle n'avait jamais su être discrète, même en famille, et aucune punition de ses parents ou de Grand-Père y avait changé quoi ce soit.

Comment pouvait-elle se marier ? Comment pourrait-elle supporter d'être au second plan ? Et comment son fiancé, qui la connaissait, pouvait-il espérer qu'elle y reste ? Et le sachant, comment pouvait-il accepter de l'épouser ?

Némésis surgit en trombe dans la cuisine, interrompant brusquement les réflexions de son aîné.

- Vous avez fini ? Très bien, suivez-moi. Nous devons ajuster vos tenues pour demain.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard sombre et cachèrent le même soupir, premier signe de connivence depuis des semaines. Ils suivirent leur mère en silence jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle leur indiqua deux robes noires presque identiques qu'ils passèrent aussitôt. Sirius grimaça en s'inspectant dans le miroir : le col et les manches étaient brodés d'argent, et sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait d'habitude l'écusson de Gryffondor en rouge et or, se trouvait ici le blason des Black, les deux lévriers flanquant l'écu chevronné, en fils d'argent. En dessous, beaucoup trop visible à son goût, la devise des Black, _toujours purs_. (1)

- Vous êtes l'Héritier, Sirius. Soyez-en digne.

Regulus lui adressa un fin sourire, malicieux. Sa robe était de la même facture mais ne portait que la devise, pas le blason.

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir ton propre chiffre, ajouta Némésis d'une voix un peu plus douce, mais tu devrais y songer. Bientôt ce sera le mariage de Narcissa, et tes obligations mondaines vont s'accélérer. Il serait bon que tu y réfléchisses.

L'Héritier hocha la tête, un peu plus joyeux. Il envisageait déjà un gros chien or sur fond rouge. De quoi faire hurler sa famille entière – et toute la société Sang-Pur, probablement. Mais ça ferait tellement rire James !

Il passa la majeure partie de la journée du lendemain enfermé dans sa chambre avec Regulus. Mère les avait réveillés bien trop tôt pour les habiller et les coiffer, avant de les laisser livrés à eux même pendant qu'elle supervisait les derniers préparatifs. Ils avaient pour seule consigne de ne pas se salir, se décoiffer, ou embêter les adultes comme les elfes, aussi se seraient-ils mortellement ennuyés s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. De sa petite voix, Regulus lui racontait les cours et la Salle Commune de Serpentard, tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner Rogue. Et Sirius se surprit à son tour à lui expliquer James et Remus et Peter et Gryffondor, tout en faisant des étincelles avec sa baguette.

- Ca manque de rouge, tout de même, cette maison, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pensant que Regulus s'offusquerait, mais il ne récolta qu'un fin sourire. Pris d'une idée subite, il lança un sort de couleur (leur dernier apprentissage en Métamorphose) sur les murs, qui prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge vif du plus bel effet. Regulus éclata de rire.

Presque aussitôt, cependant, la tapisserie reprit sa teinte grise argentée d'origine, et Sirius poussa un soupir.

- Tu pourrais coller des trucs dessus, proposa Regulus. Comme ça, ça te ressemblera plus.

- Bonne idée, sourit Sirius avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux – au moment précis que choisit Narcissa pour entrer dans la pièce.

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle arrangea les cheveux de son cousin d'un coup de baguette, avant de leur dire qu'ils étaient attendus dans le salon. Les invités commençaient à arriver et l'Héritier devait être là.

- Je peux rester en haut, alors ? demanda le plus jeune avec ferveur.

- Non, répondit Narcissa sans sourire mais avec un soupçon de chaleur dans la voix. Tu es à Poudlard, maintenant, donc tu es un adulte, tu dois toi aussi tenir ton rang et être présent, petit roi. (2)

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'escalier, aussitôt suivi des deux autres.

La cérémonie fut aussi pompeuse et ennuyeuse qu'elle promettait de l'être. Les deux frères, l'un à côté de l'autre, soupirèrent de concert et eurent, à défaut d'autres sentiments, celui d'être moins seuls dans leur ennui. Devant eux, droite dans sa robe blanche d'épousée, ses boucles noires tombant harmonieusement sur ses épaules, Bellatrix était belle – simplement belle, s'étonna Sirius. Elle avait le visage calme et semblait parfaitement à sa place. A ses côtés, son époux – Rodolphus, lui avait soufflé Regulus, tout aussi attentif, semblait gonflé d'importance.

Enfin les vœux furent échangés et les gens commencèrent à circuler, se regroupant par affinités ou intérêts ou se dirigeant vers le buffet installé le long d'un des murs du grand salon. Sirius allait s'emparer d'un petit four lorsque sa mère lui saisit le bras pour le présenter à un grand homme sévère aux cheveux déjà gris qui se présenta comme Théodore Nott. Sirius grommela une réponse et s'attira un regard noir.

Quand il put enfin s'échapper, ce fut pour tomber sur Bellatrix au bras de Rodolphus. Ils souriaient légèrement et sa cousine tendait un verre à son époux. Cette vision replongea Sirius dans ses considérations confuses. Il regarda tout autour de la pièce, mais personne ne sembla s'étonner de l'attitude de Bellatrix – puis son regard s'arrêta sur son Oncle Alphard. Il balança quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Dis, Oncle Alphard, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi Bellatrix s'est-elle mariée ?

- C'est le rôle de toute femme, Sirius ! répondit son Oncle avec un sourire un peu choqué.

- Mais… je veux dire… Oncle Alphard, Bellatrix a toujours… n'a jamais… Enfin… Elle n'est pas… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aimera ça ?

- Bellatrix est une Black, Sirius. Elle sait ses devoirs. Elle fera honneur à son nom, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les Lestrange sont à jamais tes alliés.

Sirius soupira de frustration. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais son Oncle ne sortit pas de ce discours, quelle que soit la façon dont le garçon tourna ensuite ses questions. Il n'était pas convaincu pour autant mais finit par abandonner, et chercha Regulus du regard. Dans un coin de la pièce, il discutait avec un autre garçon de son âge, et Sirius s'approcha tranquillement.

- Oh, Sirius ! l'accueillit son frère avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Rabastan. C'est le frère de Rodolphus, notre cousin désormais. Il partage mon dortoir.

Le Gryffondor salua le jeune garçon d'un signe de tête qui ne l'engageait pas, et resta peu avec eux. Ils discutaient de leurs cours et de leurs camarades, déplorant l'absence d'une certain Croupton… Sirius s'ennuyait. Avec un gros soupir intérieur, il se demanda ce que faisait James.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entre deux balades dans le parc entourant leur maison avec sa mère, James travaillait sur les animagi avec Peter. Son ami avait subtilisé au magasin les livres qu'il avait mentionnés plus tôt dans le mois, et depuis, ils s'acharnaient à retenir les détails les plus insignifiants sur leurs alter egos respectifs.

- Tu sais qu'il y a onze espèces de cerfs répandues à travers le monde ?

Peter releva la tête de son livre pour regarder son ami qui plissait les yeux, concentré sur sa lecture.

- Et il n'y a qu'une seule espèce de magique, mais il ne reste que quelques représentants. A part ça, la plus courante en Europe est le cerf élaphe, qui a lui-même quatre sous-espèces.

Il releva la tête vers Peter, la mine dépitée.

- Comment je suis censé retenir tout ça ?

- Ben, déjà, faut que tu saches quelle espèce tu es.

James replongea dans son livre, tourna quelques pages pour regarder attentivement les photos proposées des différentes espèces.

- Y a pas beaucoup de différences ou d'explications… Vue ma couleur et les indications de taille et de lieux de résidence… Je dirais… un cerf de Bactriane… (1)

- Je pense que je suis un rat brun, indiqua Peter d'une voix égale. (1)

James poussa un soupir, puis descendit de son lit.

- Bon, y en a marre. On va faire un bonhomme de neige ?

Il était déjà sorti, et Peter le suivit avec un sourire.

Le 24, il passa la journée avec sa mère, l'aidant à cuisiner et à préparer la maison : cette année, toute sa famille venait passer le réveillon chez eux, et ils étaient nombreux ! La mère de Vivian avait deux frères et une sœur, qui avaient tous eu, comme elle, entre trois et cinq enfants. Aussi la famille Pettigrow se préparait-elle à accueillir une soixantaine de personnes, ce qui agitait beaucoup sa mère. Lorsque Peter lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait tenu à inviter tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle s'était emportée, disant que c'était une tradition de sa grand-mère et qu'elle tenait à honorer sa mémoire. L'arrière-grand-mère de Peter était morte quelques mois plutôt, et Peter n'avait pas insisté.

Les premiers arrivèrent sur le coup de dix-huit heures et bientôt, la sonnette ne cessa plus de retentir tandis que tout le monde échangeait exclamations de joie et de surprise. Bien vite, Peter renonça à l'idée de retenir tous ces prénoms – ou à savoir qui était lié à qui de quelle manière. Il échangea un regard avec son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil, visiblement aussi perdu que lui.

La sonnette retentit une énième fois, le tirant de ses songeries. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Lizzie, qui lui embrassa la joue avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, Peter, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu connais mon frère, bien sûr, Matthew ? Il est à Serdaigle, on a cours de Sortilèges ensemble !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux et son visage était vaguement familier à Peter, mais il ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça. Il hocha la tête, cependant, tandis que Lizzie l'entraînait vers l'intérieur en continuant de parler.

Il passa finalement une agréable soirée, entre Lizzie et son frère. Le Serdaigle était aussi silencieux que sa sœur était bavarde, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais quand il sortait de sa réserve, il était drôle et pertinent - et il savait beaucoup de choses. Lui et Lizzie semblaient très proches malgré leurs différences, et Peter trouva la jeune fille plus sereine que telle qu'il la connaissait à Poudlard. Ils discutèrent de l'école et des cours, mais aussi de Quidditch – Matthew espérait intégrer l'équipe de sa maison l'année suivante et Lizzie affirmait que si ça arrivait, elle n'assisterait plus aux matchs entre sa maison et Serdaigle.

Les jumeaux étaient également plus au fait que lui sur les histoires de famille, aussi entreprirent-ils de les raconter à Peter. Il s'embrouilla très vite dans les noms et les anecdotes, les faisant beaucoup rire – mais il retint en tout cas que tante Muriel et tante Belladona ne se parlaient plus depuis l'époque de Poudlard, et qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de les placer l'une à côté de l'autre sous crainte de voir la pièce exploser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Oh, coucou Pettigrow !

Il était plongé dans _Rats bruns : mythes et réalité_ et releva si brusquement la tête qu'il sentit son cou craquer et grimaça. De l'autre côté du comptoir de la boutique, Lily et Driana lui souriaient joyeusement. Elles avaient les joues rouges, sans doute à cause du froid, et des flocons finissaient de fondre sur les boucles rousses de Lily. Derrière les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient deux dames qui leur ressemblaient et devaient être leurs mères. Elles échangèrent quelques vœux avec leur camarade et firent le tour de la boutique avant de ressortir en discutant à perdre haleine.

- Dites, les filles, proposa Wanjiru Langton, un chocolat chaud chez Florian Fortarôme, ça vous tenterait ? Je n'en peux plus de courir les boutiques !

Rose Evans fit chorus et les jeunes filles se précipitèrent chez le glacier, qui proposait des boissons chaudes délicieuses pendant les mois d'hiver. Elles s'installèrent toutes les quatre et commandèrent leurs chocolats.

- Je vous remercie de votre invitation, dit Rose à Wanjiru. Je n'ai guère l'occasion de venir ici quand Lily est à Poudlard, et pourtant, j'ai tellement envie d'en savoir davantage sur ce qu'elle vit !

-Oh, c'est un plaisir. Je vous comprends, vous savez, ça ne doit pas être facile de voir sa fille être une sorcière et partir dans un pensionnat aussi loin ! Et puis, elle est tellement délicieuse.

Toute à sa conversation avec Driana, Lily n'entendit pas la remarque. Rose sourit.

- Vous savez, un ami d'enfance de Lily est sorcier. Sa mère aussi. Au début, j'ai espéré qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer des choses et me présenter des sorciers, pour que je comprenne mieux… Mais elle n'a jamais répondu à mes appels et je ne la vois pas souvent. J'avais renoncé à en savoir plus…

- Vous savez, certains sorciers ont du mal à parler aux moldus… La loi du secret est la plus importante de notre monde.

- Vous me parlez pourtant bien, sourit Rose.

- Je suis Kenyanne. Et elle eut l'air aussi malicieux que sa fille. J'ai été élevée dans un pays et une culture où la frontière entre les deux mondes est beaucoup plus floue. Et je sais comme il est difficile de s'adapter à la différence, mon arrivée en Angleterre n'a pas été sans mal. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

Pendant le trajet du retour en voiture, Lily ne cessa pas de babiller sur les boutiques qu'elles avaient vues, les illuminations de noël du Chemin de Traverse et des histoires de Poudlard, faisant rire sa mère. Sa cadette avait été assez silencieuse depuis le début des vacances et la réaction violente qu'avait eue Pétunia lorsqu'elle avait commencé à raconter ses cours le soir de son arrivée. Depuis, les deux sœurs s'évitaient autant que possible, même si elles restaient cordiales lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Pétunia passait la plupart de ses journées chez son amie Mary-Ann, et Lily lisait dans sa chambre ou rejoignait le petit Rogue pour faire des potions.

Elle se précipita d'ailleurs chez son ami à peine rentrée. Il ouvrit à peine la porte, l'air renfrogné, avant de sourire en la reconnaissant. Dans le salon, Eileen Rogue était assise sur le canapé et regardait la télé en marmonnant des mots sans suite que Lily ne comprit pas. Tobias n'était nulle part.

- Comment va ta maman ? demanda Lily dès qu'ils furent dans la petite chambre de Severus.

- Ca va, fit-il, le visage fermé.

- Ca n'a pas l'air, pourtant, dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Pa… Mon père a encore été mis dehors. Apparemment, il y a une crise dans le monde moldu, les prix sont plus élevés et ils ont renvoyé certains travailleurs. Il cherche du boulot mais il n'en trouve pas, alors il passe ses journées au pub et il rentre pour reprocher à ma mère d'être inutile. Ces deux derniers jours, c'était férié (3), alors il les a passé ici… Maman est fatiguée.

- Je suis désolée, Sev.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa le silence s'installer, tripotant la couverture de son lit. Lily exhiba alors son sac et reprit d'un ton enjoué :

- Je nous ai trouvé des larmes de gryffons pour la potion !

- Où t'as trouvé ça ? dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'y ai passé l'après-midi avec maman et Driana.

- Oh, tu étais avec Driana…

Lily avait déjà commencé à sortir les ingrédients de son sac et ne releva pas le ton de son ami. Severus l'observait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était content qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle ait trouvé les larmes de gryffons, ou s'il était triste qu'elle ait passé du temps avec Driana. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune Kenyanne… Elle était trop bruyante, trop envahissante pour lui, il aurait préféré que Lily reste avec lui. Mais enfin, elle devait bien avoir d'autres amis, se sermonnait-il. Lui-même commençait à considérer Mulciber comme tel… Et Lily était si jolie, si intelligente, si gentille, c'était normal que les autres aient envie d'être amis avec elle.

Si seulement elle avait été répartie à Serpentard…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Remus ! Tu descends ? appela la voix de sa mère.

Le jeune garçon rejoignit sa famille qui, à l'entrée, accueillait Daniel Powelt. Persephon l'embrassait rapidement sur les lèvres devant ses parents souriant, et Remus fit la moue. Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier le petit ami de sa sœur. Le fait qu'elle ait passé noël chez lui, au contraire de toutes leurs traditions, n'avait d'ailleurs pas aidé.

Daniel lui sourit et lui tendit la main, que Remus serra en forçant un sourire. Puis toute la famille, augmentée du jeune homme, alla s'installer dans le salon. Bien droit sur le canapé, peut-être un peu penché vers sa sœur mais pas trop, il expliquait à Tallis et Patrick ce qu'il comptait faire après avoir passé ses ASPIC – à savoir, entrer au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale du Ministère de la Magie. Remus étouffa un soupir : ce réveillon du nouvel an promettait d'être particulièrement ennuyeux.

Cassandra n'avait pas l'air extrêmement joyeuse non plus. Elle avait croisé les jambes et son pied semblait battre la mesure de son impatience.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la salle à manger, la conversation avait dérivé et Remus, qui avait cessé de prêter attention pour faire une bataille de pieds sous la table avec sa sœur, retendit l'oreille quand on parla des Aurors.

- Ce n'est pas pour critiquer, disait Daniel, mais on peut se demander comment ils font leur travail. Ils n'ont toujours pas avancé dans leur enquête sur le meurtre d'Harmony.

- Ça sonne comme une critique pour moi, marmonna Cassandra dans sa purée de pommes de terre aux raisins secs.

Persephon lui décocha un regard noir tandis que Daniel lui demandait de répéter, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu. Cassandra lui décocha un regard resplendissant et n'ajouta rien. Il reprit :

- Tout cela pour dire que je trouve ça inquiétant. C'était le chef des Aurors, tout de même. Il ne devait pas être facile de s'en prendre à lui. Si lui n'était pas en sécurité, qui l'est ?

- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était une attaque isolée, fit alors Tallis.

La réponse de Remus, négative, fusa avant qu'il ne puisse se mordre la langue pour se retenir et tout le monde le regarda, surpris.

- Au printemps, il y a eu un autre meurtre, et ils ont dit que c'était lié.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir lu ça quelque part, fit Daniel d'un ton conciliant. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, je le sais ! se défendit Remus avec un regard sombre et une moue boudeuse. C'est mon ami qui me l'a dit !

Daniel eut un sourire condescendant qui acheva de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

- Je ne crois pas que ton ami y connaisse grand-chose, fit-il en montrant ses dents blanches.

- C'est James Potter ! aboya alors Remus. Et c'est son père qui est maintenant le chef des Aurors !

- Oh !

Daniel se tut et rougit, visiblement gêné. Tant pis pour lui ! Remus n'était pas mesquin au point d'aller répéter toutes ses paroles à James, mais il était d'assez méchante humeur pour se réjouir de lui avoir rabattu le caquet !

Cassandra toussa soudain, crachant des bouts de sa purée dans sa serviette. Avec une moue dégoûtée, Remus retira son assiette de la zone de tir, tandis que son père la resservait en eau.

- Faut faire attention à ce que tu dis, parvint-elle à dire à l'attention de Daniel après avoir repris son souffle. C'est qu'il est connecté, le petit Remus.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai ! se défendit-il. Il y a juste James et Sirius. Peter est normal, lui !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais…répliqua Cassandra avec un geste de la main énonçant l'évidence.

Remus réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était en effet pas un argument qui allait dans son sens, aussi préféra-t-il se défendre autrement.

- Je ne suis pas petit, bougonna-t-il. Je vais avoir quatorze ans !

- Quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire ? demanda alors Daniel.

Probablement qu'il tentait de faire amende honorable, aussi Remus répondit-il sans trop de mauvaise humeur :

- Le dix mars.

Le jeune homme blond semblait enregistrer l'information à sa juste valeur, et le repas reprit, plus calme.

Au dessert, sa mère avait fait des fruits confis et il s'amusa à mettre ses doigts pleins de sucre sur le visage de Cassy, tandis que les adultes repassaient dans le salon pour savourer un digestif.

A minuit, tout le monde s'embrassa, et Daniel se permit même un baiser un peu plus langoureux pour sa dulcinée. Pour ne pas être en reste, Remus donna à Sephona le plus gros des câlins, et elle se plaignit en riant qu'il l'empêchait de respirer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sans un regard pour ses parents, Sirius se précipita vers James dès qu'il entra la Salle d'Apparat du Ministère pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An. Son ami l'accueillit avec un tel sourire que le cœur de Sirius se gonfla, et il se rendit compte avec encore plus d'acuité que son ami – ses amis – lui avait manqué.

Il prit à peine le temps de dire bonjour avant de commencer à raconter le mariage de Bellatrix et son incompréhension – et les réponses évasives d'Aphard.

- Tu sais, si ça se trouve… Elle ne va pas s'effacer, et puis c'est tout. Elle se marie, hein, elle va pas en prison, proposa James à la fin de l'histoire.

- Mais c'est son rôle, insista Sirius, agacé.

- Mes parents sont pas comme ça, souligna James en haussant les épaules.

- Ta mère ne travaille pas, et elle s'occupe de toi.

- Elle s'est mariée en sortant de Poudlard et avec le métier de mon père… Oui, elle a préféré rester à la maison. Mais tu sais, elle a son avis et elle le donne, ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord ! Même en public ça lui arrive de le contredire. Et, regarde, la mère de Peter travaille !

- C'est pas une question de travail, fit Sirius en secouant la tête. Et Mère et Père se disputent, parfois. Mais je ne vois pas Bellatrix dans ce rôle.

- Ecoute, proposa James, je ne sais pas, moi. Ce n'est pas la deuxième de tes cousines qui se marie ? Tu veux pas demander à l'autre ?

- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit Sirius.

- Mais quoi ?

- On ne doit pas en parler, chuchota Sirius, terrifié soudain. Elle… Elle…

Il s'arrêta, souffla longuement, et vérifia que personne autour n'était Black, apparenté aux Black, ni ne les écoutait.

- Elle s'est enfuie. Elle a épousé un fils de moldus et elle a été effacée de l'arbre. On ne doit pas en parler.

James le regarda, perplexe. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas et cette incompréhension tordait les entrailles de Sirius.

- _Toujours purs_, chuchota-t-il en montrant avec une grimace la devise sur sa robe, sous le blason Black. Chez nous, on n'épouse pas les moldus. Et puis, Andromeda… Andromeda était fiancée.

Il s'arrêta. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son nom à haute voix que la sonorité même en était étrange. James le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux et soudain, il eut besoin de tout raconter.

- Andromeda était l'aînée de mes cousines. C'était la plus gentille avec moi – elle était à Serdaigle, tu sais ? Grand-Père l'a fiancée à Victor Parkinson et elle a accepté, évidemment. Chez nous, les filles n'ont pas le droit de choisir, tu sais ? Vraiment pas. Mais quand elle a passé ses ASPIC, au lieu de revenir à la maison et de se marier, elle… Elle s'est enfuie.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Elle s'est enfuie et elle a épousé un fils de moldus. Je ne sais même pas comme il s'appelle, mais il était à Serdaigle avec elle. Oncle Agrippa a tenté de la ramener, mais… Et Mère a brulé son nom sur la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille et on nous a interdit de prononcer son nom. Bellatrix est devenue l'aînée.

Il s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague. James ne dit rien, un peu sonné par ces révélations qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

- C'est la première à m'avoir dit que j'étais pas obligé d'aller à Serpentard, ajouta enfin Sirius avec un drôle de sourire.

Après quelques minutes, James dit doucement :

- Tu sais… Si on demande à Persephon ou Cassandra, je suis sûr qu'elles doivent connaître le nom de son mari. Si jamais tu veux lui écrire…

- Mais je peux pas, insista Sirius, frustré. Elle n'existe plus.

- Elle est encore vivante, remarqua James en haussant les épaules. Et t'as qu'à rien dire à tes parents, c'est pas moi qui te dénoncerai.

Sirius joua avec l'idée quelques instants. Plus il y pensait, plus elle lui plaisait. Il s'en était rendu compte en parlant avec James, sa cousine lui manquait.

- Et sinon, noël ? l'interrompit son ami.

- Affreux, soupira le jeune Black. Grand-Père, Grand-Mère, Alphard et les parents ! Heureusement que Reg était là, mais bon, on a rien pu dire et le dîner a duré des heures.

- Tes cousines étaient pas là ?

- Bella était en voyages de noces, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Narcissa chez les Malefoy – elle est fiancée avec l'Hériter, expliqua-t-il. Et toi ?

- Oh, tranquille. Y avait juste McGo.

Et ils firent la même grimace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En raison d'un excès de sucreries, Kreattur était malade le jour où il fallait conduire Sirius et Regulus au train, aussi fut-ce Némésis qui conduisit ses fils. La corvée lui était probablement pénible, et il était fort probable que l'elfe serait puni une nouvelle fois à son retour. Cela rendait Regulus d'humeur chagrine, d'autant que c'était lui qui était en partie responsable, ayant partagé ses bonbons avec la petite créature, mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'en faire. L'accueil froid que fit sa mère aux parents de ses amis ne le dérangea pas non plus outre mesure. Il s'y était fait, il savait bien que ses amis ne seraient jamais réellement approuvés par sa famille, pas après que son frère ait fait étalage de ses relations dans sa maison, mais au moins, on ne lui demandait plus de comptes, comme si on avait accepté l'état de fait.

Pour ce voyage, Regulus préféra voyager avec ses propres camarades, et les quatre Gryffondor se retrouvèrent ensemble. La première chose que firent James et Peter fut de remettre à l'Héritier un ouvrage sur les chiens, comme James le lui avait promis pendant la soirée du Nouvel An. Remus découvrit ainsi qu'il y avait des races de chiens étrangement proches du loup en apparence, et Sirius décida qu'il serait un de ceux-là, jusqu'à ce que Peter remarque que ces chiens n'étaient pas noirs.

Pour le punir de le ramener à la réalité, Sirius lui lança des dragées à la figure, et le tout finit en bataille général. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard, James désespérait de décoller de ses cheveux une gomme-grosse-bulle. Sirius lui conseilla d'assumer plutôt que de tenter de le cacher et sur le quai, James prit la pose pour Margaret et Lizzie qui ne manquèrent pas de lui faire des remarques.

* * *

**(1)** Je vous propose un billet LJ contenant davantage d'informations sur les animagi, les blasons, et la famille Pettigrow... Ce sera plus simple qu'ici. ^^

**(2) **"Rex regis", en latin, veut dire roi. D'où le surnom affectueux que donne Narcissa à son cousin.

**(3)** En Angleterre, le 26 décembre, dit « boxing day », est férié au même titre que le 25.

Et voilà, sinon, je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël à toutes et à tous, de ma part comme de celle de **Tallia** (et rappelez-vous, vos **reviews** seront nos plus beaux cadeaux).

Dès le chapitre prochain, nous attaquerons, nous, l'année 2012, et les Maraudeurs, l'année **1974**, celle du renversement du négus d'Ethiopie et de la mort de Juan Peron, du Watergate et de l'élection de VGE, l'année de_ Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ et du premier concert des _Ramones_, l'année de la mort de Marcel Pagnol et de la naissance de DiCaprio.


	25. Et puis les autres on s'en fout

Bonsoir tout le monde et **bonne année 2012** ! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et des fics comme vous les aimez.

Je vous présente nos excuses pour ce retard. Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté si vous êtes passés sur mon profil, j'ai changé de pays et ma connexion n'est pas toujours évidente. Ce n'est pas une excuse, à peine un bout d'explication, mais enfin, voilà. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Puisque j'en suis aux excuses, je préfère prévenir que c'est une chapitre très, très Maraudeurs. Et que j'en suis moyennement satisfaite. Pas de réelle explication à ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je remercie comme toujours nos fidèles commentateurs, **Mili**, **Wizzette**, **Marjanne**,** Grain de Sable, The Na Na**, **Océanna**, **Fenice** et **Silva**.

Je remercie également JKR, qui nous prête gracieusement ses créations pour l'occasion, et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais aux premiers mois **1974**.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

**Nick Tallaup** est le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**Marilind** Curring est une deuxième année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

**Daniel Powelt** est le petit ami de Persephon, la soeur aînée de Remus. Ils sont tous les deux en septième année.

* * *

**Et puis les autres on s'en fout  
**

- Sirius, tu fais quoi ?

Il releva la tête vers James et soupira.

- J'écris à… Andromeda, souffla-t-il. Enfin, j'essaie. Je sais pas quoi lui dire…

- Pourquoi tu lui écris ? demanda Remus.

Sirius soupira en se grattant la tête.

- Ben, c'est une idée de James. Je voudrais savoir… Enfin, Bellatrix s'est mariée et… Ca va pas. C'est pas possible. Puis, je veux savoir pourquoi elle s'est enfuie, ajouta-t-il finalement.

- Commence peut-être avec ça, alors, suggéra son ami avec un sourire.

Mâchouillant sa plume, le jeune Black se remit à contempler son parchemin, écrivant quelques mots, raturant, avant d'être finalement satisfait de son œuvre.

_Bonjour Andromeda._

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Ca doit te surprendre de recevoir une lettre de moi alors que tu as été bannie et que je dois plus te parler… Mais… Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je suis à Gryffondor. Et je suis donc censé être courageux, alors… Prenons cette lettre comme une marque d'appartenance à ma maison._

_Voilà, je me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas épousé Parkinson comme prévu ? Je veux dire, tu étais fiancée et tout… Et les filles, chez les Black, sont censées épouser qui on leur dit, non ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu ? Surtout que tu avais accepté de te fiancer…_

_Bellatrix s'est mariée, elle. Là, pendant les vacances. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer soumise. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu, toi ? Tu ne voulais pas être soumise à un époux ? Ou alors, précisément pas à Parkinson ? Pourquoi ce Tonks ?_

_Pardon pour toutes ces questions. Mais j'ai essayé de demander à Oncle Alphard et il a tourné autour du chaudron._

_Voilà, j'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu me répondras._

_Sirius_

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se mit sur ses pieds, soudain impatient.

- On va à la volière ? J'ai fini ma lettre.

- J'ai pas fini mon parchemin sur les Potions, objecta Peter sans lever la tête.

Sirius soupira, se balançant sur ses pieds. James, regardant son ami d'enfance, n'osait pas se lever.

- Moi non plus, fit Remus. Vous avez qu'à y aller tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sirius lui lança un regard reconnaissant et avec un haussement d'épaules, James se leva à son tour. Le chemin jusqu'à la volière se fit sans encombre, et Sirius prit soin de choisir un hibou de l'école.

- Tu crois qu'il saura la trouver ? demanda-t-il avec une brusque inquiétude. Je ne sais même pas où elle habite, j'ai juste son nom. Si Persephon ne s'est pas trompée…

James sourit au souvenir de leur discussion avec la sœur aînée de Remus. Les réactions de Sirius...

Trois jours après la reprise des cours, ils avaient croisé Persephon et Daniel dans les jardins et s'étaient précipités. Après quelques échanges de vœux et de banalités, Sirius, brûlant d'impatience, s'était tourné vers la sœur de son ami pour demander du but en blanc :

- Tu sais le nom du… de celui que ma cousine a épousé ?

- Heu… avait été la première réponse de Persephon, interloquée.

- Andromeda, n'est-ce pas ? était intervenu Daniel. Elle était pas fiancée à un Serpentard ?

Sirius s'était alors raidi, se rendant compte que tout le monde ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Andromeda Black. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler. Surtout à Daniel, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, et ça ne concernait que sa famille.

- Elle a… préféré un autre, avait dit James avec un rapide coup d'œil vers son ami. Un garçon de Serdaigle, de son année. Ca ne vous dit rien ?

- Si, attends, je sais, avait dit Persephon. Ca va me revenir…

Elle s'était pris la tête entre les mains, ses lèvres marmonnant des sons inintelligibles.

- Tonks ! Ted Tonks, c'est ça. C'était le meilleur ami de notre Préfet, tu te souviens ? avait-elle ajouté en se tournant vers son petit ami.

- Ah, oui, je vois. Et tu dis qu'elle l'a épousé ?

- Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, avait observé Persephon en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient flirté en cinquième année, avant qu'elle soit fiancée. Et en septième année, sur la fin, ils étaient inséparables. Toujours à chuchoter dans leur coin… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à sa sœur, Bellatrix faisait toujours des remarques. Quand j'ai su qu'elle n'avait pas épousé Parkinson, j'en ai conclu que…

Sirius avait hoché lentement la tête, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas grincer des dents. Les Serdaigle étaient trop intelligents…

- Tonks, donc, c'est bien ça ? avait-il demandé en guise de confirmation, la coupant avant qu'elle ne continue trop longtemps son histoire. Merci, Persephon !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à la volière, contemplant sa lettre sur laquelle il avait soigneusement écrit un _Andromeda Tonks_ qui résonnait très étrangement à son oreille. Comment faisait-on pour ne plus être un Black ?

James lui tapota l'épaule, le sortant de sa transe. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et lança le hibou, qu'il regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

- On fait un tour avant de rentrer ? lui proposa James tandis qu'ils redescendaient les marches.

Sirius lui retourna un sourire rayonnant. Décidément, son ami le prenait par les sentiments…

Ils prirent l'escalier qui menait à Brocéliande, mais continuèrent à descendre – ce qu'ils n'avaient finalement jamais fait jusque là. Les escaliers étaient sombres et ils descendirent de nombreuses marches avant d'arriver sur un couloir vide, qu'ils traversèrent en silence, un peu impressionnés par leurs propres pas qui résonnaient. L'un un après l'autre, ils se retournèrent plusieurs fois pour guetter si personne n'était après eux, retenant leurs respirations, persuadés d'avoir entendu du bruit… Mais ce n'était qu'eux. Enfin, le couloir s'ouvrit sur une salle ronde, avec cinq portes.

- Qui sait, on va peut-être trouver la Salle Inversée, murmura James.

Sirius sourit et se dirigea vers la première porte, à leur gauche. La pièce derrière n'était pas très impressionnante, à leur grande déception. Elle était petite, davantage que leur Salle Commune, et ses murs étaient nus, gris, sans aucun tableau. Pour tout ornement, si ce mot était juste, il y avait un grand tapis sur le sol qui représentait le Grand Hall dans les moindres détails. Les deux garçons passèrent plusieurs minutes à genoux, observant un aspect ou un autre auquel ils n'avaient jamais fait attention, avant d'être attirés par la deuxième porte de la salle, à l'opposé de la première. Après s'être consultés du regard, ils traversèrent et ouvrirent.

Pour se retrouver dans le Hall, en face de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils se retournèrent pour ne voir que le mur derrière eux, la porte qui les avait fait arriver là ayant disparu.

- Bon… Ca c'était bizarre, remarqua James avec un sourire extatique.

Ils reprirent le Grand Escalier mais, à peine arrivés au milieu des marches, entendirent une voix qui leur glaça le sang :

- Tiens tiens tiens, messieurs Black et Potter, dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu… Veuillez me suivre, je vous emmène chez le professeur McGonagall.

Ils suivirent donc Rusard, la mine sombre, tandis que le concierge parlait à Miss Teigne de tout ce qu'il rêvait de leur faire subir, du récurage de la Salle des Trophées avec une brosse à dents à l'enchaînement par les pouces dans un des cachots de Poudlard. Arriver devant le bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphoses fut presque un soulagement, à ce compte-là.

Elle les accueillit en fronçant les sourcils :

- Que faisiez-vous dans le Grand Hall ?

- On… a pas vu l'heure passer, tenta James avec un faux sourire contrit.

- Bien entendu. Vous aurez deux heures de retenue et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Pour chacun d'entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche.

Il a referma en se renfrognant, tandis que le professeur rappelait le concierge.

- Monsieur Rusard, veuillez raccompagner ces messieurs à leur Salle Commune et veiller à ce qu'ils y rentrent bien.

- Pitié, Madame, fit alors James la voix pleine de rire et les yeux malicieux, raccompagnez-nous ! Ne nous laissez pas en compagnie de l'haleine fétide de cet être… Et de son chat !

Sirius éclata de rire malgré le regard furieux de McGonagall qui venait d'ajouter une heure de retenue à James.

- A vous également, Black ! Maintenant, disparaissez !

Le lendemain soir, Sirius décida d'aller manger à la table des Serpentard. Il ne savait pas trop s'il se sentait honteux d'avoir envoyé sa lettre, à l'encontre de toutes les règles des Black, ou s'il était heureux de cette transgression. Imaginer la réaction qu'aurait sa mère si elle savait… Il frissonna d'anticipation, un courant glacial se faufilant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne saurait pas, jamais… Il pouvait lui cacher des choses – leur cacher des choses… Nan, il voulait juste profiter de son frère et de leur nouvelle bonne entente à la suite des vacances de noël.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'assit face à Regulus, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire fin que Sirius savait chaleureux, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Il le salua de même et adressa un signe de tête aux deux amis de son frère, Lestrange et Croupton. La conversation roula sur les cours et le prochain match de Quidditch entre Serpendard et Serdaigle.

A quelques places de là, Severus Rogue les observait à la dérobée. Plus l'année avançait, moins il comprenait Regulus Black. Il s'entendait avec son frère comme avec sa cousine, était silencieux mais attentif, recevait d'un même front hommages (il était un Black) et moqueries (il n'était que le deuxième fils). Au départ, Severus l'avait pensé faible, impressionnable, voire un peu idiot. Mais il se persuadait davantage chaque jour que le jeune garçon avait plus que sa place chez les vert et argent.

Il soupira discrètement en entendant Black – l'Héritier – éclater de rire, et se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre la salle où il travaillait ses potions.  
Regulus le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et observa quelques instants le chaudron qui bouillonnait déjà avant de commencer à couper des racines de rhododendron. Ils ne seraient que tous les deux, ce soir-là.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Règle d'or de Serpentard : toujours tourner autour du chaudron.

- Bien, sourit son « élève ». J'ai dîné avec Sirius, ce soir. Il était de bonne humeur.

Bon, il était percé à jour.

- Vous avez passé un bon noël.

- Oui, assura Regulus. Notre cousine Bellatrix s'est mariée. Une belle cérémonie. Toi ?

Severus serra compulsivement les lèvres. Evidemment, bien fait pour lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le plus jeune, concentré sur ses racines, et décida de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, il sortit soigneusement de son sac un sablier fin, décoré de fils argentés sur tout son pourtour. Il le posa sur la table, ajouta trois gouttes de jus de sumac vénéneux à sa potion avant de retourner le sablier d'un geste sûr.

- Bel objet, commenta Regulus.

- C'est un cadeau, admit Severus, d'une voix suffisamment calme pour cacher, espérait-il, son contentement.

Le jeune Black hocha plusieurs fois la tête, silencieusement.

- Evans ne vient pas ce soir.

Beaucoup trop intelligent, se dit une fois de plus Severus. Evidemment.

- Non.

Regulus n'insista pas, et son aîné regarda un peu plus longuement son sablier. Lily le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire – et fêtait ce soir-là celui de Margaret. Il se demandait de façon lancinante ce qu'elle offrirait à son amie, et se sentait ridicule. Il soupira. Il aurait préféré l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Lily, elle, ne pensait pas à lui.

- … une citrouille au beurre, voyons !

Les six filles piquèrent un véritable fou rire. Dans le dortoir des filles de troisième année de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Margaret et Lizzie rivalisaient de blagues, et Lily en avait mal aux côtes.

- Oh, des plumes en sucre ! s'extasiait l'héroïne de la fête. Merci, Mary, ce sont mes sucreries préférées.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rougit la petite blonde.

- Ah la la, que va-t-on faire de toi ? soupira dramatiquement Driana en tapotant l'épaule de Margaret, qui éclata à nouveau de son rire communicatif.

- Hé, vous savez comment on reconnait une harpie dans une foule ? demanda à son tour Sarah.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bon, heu, je vais y aller.

Sirius, James et Peter levèrent la tête plutôt brusquement, interrogeant Remus du regard. Puis James sourit.

- Il va voir Marilind. Pour travailler, fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un jeu de sourcils.

Remus rougit et baissa la tête, se contentant de rassembler ses affaires. James était vraiment trop bête.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune en entendant son ami rire derrière lui.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Cassandra. Quel besoin avait-elle d'aller raconter à James que Marilind était son « amoureuse » ? C'était même pas vrai en plus ! Mais ses dénégations n'y avaient rien fait, et James l'asticotait dès qu'il pouvait avec ça, en général en s'associant avec sa sœur, cette traîtresse. Sirius aussi, mais Sirius semblait moins intéressé que James par les faits et gestes des filles.

Il retrouva Marilind dans la Bibliothèque et oublia bien vite ses amis en attaquant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Tallaup expliquait bien, et de toute façon, Remus avait toujours aimé ses cours. Marilind, en revanche, avait visiblement plus de difficultés, et le jeune Lupin se faisait un plaisir de l'aider. La leçon qu'ils revoyaient ce jour-là portait sur les Pitiponks.

- Mais, Remus, je ne comprends pas. C'est la même chose ou pas que les feux follets ?

Ils passèrent finalement un excellent moment et se quittèrent en entrant dans la Grande Salle, chacun rejoignant ses amis.

Evidemment, James l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit rougir. Maudit James. Maudite Cassandra.

- Alors, ces… « animagi », fit-il pour détourner la conversation, en prononçant le mot fatidique sans émettre de son.

Sirius se renfrogna avec un soupir.

- Tu sais combien il y a de races de chiens ? Moi oui, maintenant. Et je vais te le dire. Il y en a 335, officiellement bien sûr. Le poids va de 900 grammes pour les plus petits…

- Oh, oui, je te vois bien en basset, l'interrompit Peter.

James éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Remus, tandis que Sirius lançait un regard noir à son ami.

- Ou en yorkshire agressif, ajouta James.

- Les plus gros font 140 kilos ! assena Sirius d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir les rires. D'un extrême à l'autre, hein, y a de quoi faire… Je m'en sors pas.

Remus lui offrit un visage contrit en guise de compassion. Il savait de moins en moins ce qu'il devait penser de leur idée d'animagi. Oh, bien sûr, il était heureux, incroyablement touché qu'ils essaient de faire ça pour lui. Mais c'était difficile, dangereux… Et il était loin d'être sûr d'en valoir la peine.

- Je t'aiderais bien, grimaça James, mais j'ai entraînement de Quidditch… Londubat nous met une pression folle, en ce moment.

- Je sais, grogna Sirius. C'est pas grave, va.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, James vit à nouveau arriver son journal d'un air morne – mais se pencha dessus néanmoins. Les trois autres parlaient du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques lorsque James poussa une exclamation.

- Ecoutez ça ! _Le commandant Potter ferait-il ses preuves ?_

_Un communiqué officiel du Département des Aurors nous annonce que la marque sinistre qui a accompagné plusieurs assassinats ces derniers mois – dont celui de la famille Harmony – serait la signature d'un groupuscule terroriste, peut-être lié aux indépendantistes irlandais moldus. Les Aurors n'ont pas encore identifié de membres de ce groupuscule mais seraient sur de bonnes pistes !_

Une photo de la fameuse marque illustrait l'article, comme leur montra James. Il restèrent un moment silencieux devant ces deux serpents qui sortaient d'un crâne, entre dégoût et fascination.

- C'est bien, non ? remarqua finalement Sirius. Ca montre qu'ils avancent.

James hocha la tête, silencieux. Manifestement, il pensait à toute autre chose. Il ne dit pas grand-chose de la journée, d'ailleurs, et fila dès la fin du cours de Sortilèges à son entraînement de Quidditch. Les autres retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune et Sirius ressortit son livre de chiens avec un soupir.

- Peter, s'il te plait, finit-il par demander. Aide-moi, ou je crois que je ne deviendrai jamais un animagus.

- Mais si, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura son ami.

Avec une certaine satisfaction, Peter abandonna son devoir et s'empara du livre que Sirius feuilletait avec désespoir. S'il y avait bien un domaine où il serait toujours le meilleur, c'était bien les animaux. Et que les autres lui demandent conseil sur le sujet le réconfortait agréablement, tant il se sentait à la traine en Métamorphose, matière où Sirius comme James excellaient.

- Alors… On a dit gros chien, noir, avec pas mal de poils… Certainement pas un labrador, mais vraisemblablement pas un rottweiler non plus, affirma-t-il. On va trouver, tu vas voir.

L'air déterminé, Sirius se pencha à nouveau sur le livre avec lui.

- Je pensais plutôt au type molossoïde, tu vois ? Chien des pyrénées ça me semblait pas mal mais ils sont pas noirs…

- Oui, je vois… Un Hovawart, peut-être ?

- Peut-être… Mais il me semble que la tête était plus fine, plus… pointue…

- Oh, alors il faut regarder du côté des lupoïdes… Un berger ?

- Ben, ils sont soient trop petits, soit pas assez poilus…

- Même celui-là ? Regarde. Le berger belge Groenendael… **_(1)_**

Sirius contempla pensivement la photo que lui montrait Peter. Un gros chien noir s'y ébattait joyeusement. Il avait de longs poils noirs et un regard vif, les oreilles bien dressées. Bon, il l'imaginait un peu plus gros, mais…

- Essaie de retrouver les sensations de tes rêves, si t'es pas sûr, lui conseilla Peter. Regarde bien l'image et concentre-toi, ton animagus devrait te dire si c'est lui ou pas.

Soufflant tout doucement par les narines, Sirius fit ce qu'on lui proposait. Il regarda longuement le chien qui courait et sautait, tentant de s'imaginer dans ses os. Et finalement, ça marcha plutôt bien : il eut un moment la sensation d'avoir une balle dans la bouche et l'envie d'aboyer…

Peter choisit ce moment pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Hé, plonge pas trop, hein !

Sirius lui lança son plus beau sourire.

- T'as raison, c'est çui-là. Merci.

- De rien, sourit son ami en revenant, encore et toujours, à son devoir de Métamorphoses.

Décidément, McGonagall serait sa mort, décida-t-il. Comment diable voulait-elle qu'il sache pourquoi il était plus facile de transformer un oiseau en mammifère plutôt qu'en insecte ? Et puis, qui s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs ?

Il soupirait pour la énième fois lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sarah se tenait devant leur table, attendant visiblement que l'un d'eux la remarque.

- Oui ? fit-il.

Sirius leva à son tour la tête.

- Oh heu, je… Je venais demander un truc à Sirius, dit-elle en rougissant.

Il haussa les sourcils, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Voilà, je sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a, heu, une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, et je me demandais, heu, si je pourrais y aller avec toi ?

- Ben… Ouais, bien sûr, si tu veux ! répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Super, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. On se retrouve dans le Grand Hall après le petit-déjeuner samedi, d'accord.

- D'accord, dit le jeune Black en retournant à son livre.

Le système respiratoire de l'oiseau est plus proche… Pfff, maudite Métamorphose, pensa une nouvelle fois Peter.

Comme convenu, le samedi, Sirius attendit Sarah à la sortie de la Grande Salle en discutant avec ses amis. Lorsque la jeune fille les rejoignit, toute souriante, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers Rusard, qui vérifiait soigneusement toutes les autorisations de sortie d'un air hargneux. Ils devisèrent tranquillement pendant tout le trajet, établissant un plan de toutes les boutiques qu'ils voulaient visiter.

- Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier, Sarah ? lui demanda Remus au bout d'un moment en constatant qu'elle ne prenait pas part au débat.

- Ben, heu… Je ne sais pas, je pensais, peut-être… Les Trois Balais, non ?

- Oui, on finira par ça, décréta Sirius. Comme ça, on pourra se reposer après les courses.

James et Peter approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, et Sarah se renferma.

Elle ne dit pas grand-chose pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs achats chez Honeydukes et chez Zonko, n'acheta rien non plus, se contentant de regarder les étals et de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers le groupe de garçons qui l'accompagnait. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait souhaité venir avec eux si c'était pour ne rien dire, d'autant qu'elle les empêchait de parler clairement des animagi.

- Je crois que je commence à bien connaitre mon chien, dit-il avec une grande satisfaction une fois qu'ils furent attablés devant une bièrabeurre.

-Oh, tu as un chien, Sirius ? demanda Sarah.

- Non, c'est pour Remus, fit Peter.

Avant de fermer les yeux un dixième de seconde. Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Oui, notre ami Remus ici présent a un petit problème de fourrure, intervint James. Et on s'est dit qu'un chien pourrait l'aider à le régler.

Sirius sourit d'un seul coin des lèvres, tandis que Peter étouffait son rire et Remus son exclamation dans leurs verres. Sarah les regarda sans comprendre.

- Un problème de fourrure ? insista-t-elle en voyant qu'ils n'allaient pas élaborer.

- Oui, son lapin, reprit James qui avait l'air de s'amuser prodigieusement. Tu comprends, ses parents lui ont offert ça pour noël donc il a pas osé dire non, mais il est un peu… particulier.

- Le lapin de Remus ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, affirma James.

Sirius, Peter et Remus riaient maintenant à gorges déployées. Sarah, elle, était perplexe, mais n'osa plus poser de question et peu à peu, les garçons se calmèrent pour reprendre une conversation sur le Quidditch à laquelle la jeune fille ne participa pas davantage. Remus allait défendre une fois de plus les Catapultes lorsque Sirius, qui avait décroché de la dispute quelques minutes plus tôt, demanda soudain, à voix basse :

- Dites, vous savez pourquoi y a tous ces gens qui s'embrassent ?

- Parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin, intervint Sarah en rougissant.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard consterné et soupirèrent en chœur, vaguement dégoutés.

- On rentre ? grimaça James.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour prendre le chemin du retour, toujours suivis par Sarah qui faisait maintenant carrément la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur Salle Commune, elle fila dans son dortoir sans demander son reste.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius à voix haute.

- Je crois, fit la voix amusée de Driana derrière lui, qu'elle espérait être seule avec toi à Pré-au-lard, aujourd'hui.

Sirius, médusé, la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle montait à son tour vers le dortoir des filles, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Les filles, dit James en tournant ses mains vers le ciel.

* * *

**(1)** Hum, quelle passionnante conversation sur les chiens, pas vrai ? Je vous en aurais volontiers fait un billet LJ complet, mais j'ai difficilement accès à LJ, malheureusement. Je vous renvoie donc, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, sur la **page wikipedia** du chien (et sur celles des différentes races si vous voulez une idée imagée). J'ai finalement choisi le Groenendael, de façon un peu arbitraire, mais j'espère que vous approuvez ce choix. Encore un très bonne année à tous et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Et, pour fêter, nous l'espérons, notre **200° review** qui devrait arriver avec ce chapitre (on compte sur vous !), nous avons piqué l'idée à **_Fenice_ **de vous proposer... Un OS (ou plutôt, des). Vous pouvez nous soumettre une idée d'OS, de scène, sur nos personnages principaux ou secondaires, et nous vous les écrirons ! A vous de nous dire aussi si vous préférez à cette occasion que je les regroupe dans un recueil à part ou que je les poste ici, comme des interludes au milieu des _Chroniques_. (J'insiste, hein, plutôt de l'ordre de l'anecdote que du scénario parallèle, s'il vous plait, on a déjà suffisamment de mal à écrire nos chapitres...)

A bientôt ! Promis, le prochain, il sera là le 20 février. Je m'y mets tout de suite ! (ou pas...)


	26. Dis moi qui tu hantes

Croyez-le ou non, j'ai tous les problèmes du monde avec internet en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, mais je le ferai, promis !

A ce propos, merci à **Fenice**, **Wizzette**, **Mili** (200° review tout pile !), **Marjane, Silva, The Na Na**, ainsi que les deux anonymes : **Lupinette** (merci, ça me fait super plaisir) et **la Licorne** (aka Seam, je t'ai reconnue !)

Le titre est un proverbe populaire fort connu qui, contrairement aux apparences, ne parle pas de fantômes (oui, vous pouvez le noter dans vos tablettes, LP adore les proverbes)

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais entre mars et avril **1974**. Oui, ils sont déjà au milieu de leur scolarité, ça fait peur !

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

**Lizzie** a un frère jumeau, **Matthew**, qui est à Serdaigle.

Rogue partage son dortoir avec **Mulciber**, **Yaxley** et **Avery**. **Alecto Carrow** est également dans sa classe, tandis que son frère **Amycus** a un an de moins (Sev s'est battu en duel contre lui en 2° année)

**Nick Tallaup** est le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_**Le Précis d'animagi en toute simplicité**_ est un livre, trouvé par James, qui prétend expliquer très simplement les étapes pour devenir animagus.

* * *

**Dis-moi qui tu hantes, je te dirai qui tu es**

La neige recouvrait tout, enveloppant le château d'un blanc silencieux qui étouffait les pas comme les conversations. Difficile de croire que dans quelques semaines seulement, le printemps serait là. Enfin, officiellement du moins : quand il s'agissait de Poudlard et de l'Ecosse (puisque tout le monde savait bien que c'était là que l'école se trouvait), les bourgeons faisaient rarement leur apparition avant le milieu du mois d'avril…

James frissonna, se rapprochant de Sirius pour essayer de gagner un peu de chaleur.

- Tu crois qu'elle va sortir dans encore longtemps ?

- Non, elle devrait plus trop tarder, répondit son ami après un coup d'œil jeté à sa montre.

Et de fait, quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent voir la porte de la serre s'ouvrir sur les Serdaigle de cinquième année. Bien vite, Cassandra les aperçut à son tour et se dirigea vers eux, toujours souriante.

- Mais c'est le duo infernal ! Alors, comment ça va ? Vous avez bien frotté le plancher et les murs de la Salle des Trophées ?

Ils grimacèrent de concert et attendirent qu'elle les rejoigne de l'autre côté du muret.

- Dis, on a un truc à te demander… commença James quand elle fut plus près.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Heu, on voudrait… Enfin, voilà, est-ce que tu saurais si c'est possible de… D'aller à Pré-au-lard sans attendre une sortie officielle ? fit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné.

Elle le regarda attentivement pendant quelques minutes, avant de porter son attention vers Sirius, qui lui retourna son regard tranquillement. Elle dégagea la neige du muret et, prenant son élan, s'y assit d'un bond, face à eux, les regardant d'un air pensif.

- Vous prévoyez encore une bêtise ? Ou vous avez besoin de vous réapprovisionner en bombabouse, après la dernière surprise aux Serpentard ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, protesta James. C'est pour Remus, compléta-t-il devant sa mine clairement sceptique.

- Oh…

Surprise, Cassandra laissa le silence s'éterniser encore quelques minutes, avant de se secouer légèrement.

- Il y a plusieurs passages secrets, indiqua-t-elle. Le plus pratique, je pense, c'est celui qui est derrière le miroir…

Les deux garçons écoutèrent soigneusement ses explications, notant même quelques détails.

- Merci, Cassy ! fit enfin James avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous préviens, lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils lui tournaient le dos pour rentrer dans le château, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit de suspect à Serdaigle dans les semaines qui arrivent, je vous attache par les pieds au sommet du Saule Cogneur.

- T'inquiète pas, rétorqua James en se tournant brièvement vers elle.

- Misère de misère, Merlin protège-nous, grogna-t-elle tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire rauque.

Sirius allait mieux, jugeait James. Andromeda ne lui avait pas encore répondu, mais enfin, le simple fait d'avoir écrit cette lettre semblait l'avoir apaisé. Au retour des vacances, il était agité, grognon, brusque, et maintenant, il semblait à nouveau joyeux, juste content de faire des blagues. Oh, bien sûr, elles lui attiraient des regards agacés de Narcissa et des beuglantes de sa mère, mais enfin, il ignorait les uns et noyait d'eau les autres, donc… Tout était pour le mieux !

Et ce n'est pas Sirius qui aurait dit le contraire, lui qui avait repris l'habitude d'aller manger à la table des Serpentard une à deux fois par mois, avec son frère.

- Sirius, demandait Regulus de sa petite voix, tu vas aller voir le match de Serpentard contre Serdaigle, ce week-end ?

- Probablement, oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. James voudra le voir, donc autant y aller.

- Vous êtes vraiment inséparables, tous les deux, sourit le jeune garçon.

- Oui.

_Imbécile_, pensa Severus assit deux places plus loin et qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Ah, ça, Black l'Héritier méritait bien Gryffondor, il n'avait aucune subtilité. Au contraire de son jeune frère, qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait souhaité passer davantage de temps avec lui, peut-être… Non, Black l'Aîné était un butor sans la moindre finesse, on pourrait lui faire prendre des elfes pour des gobelins en s'y prenant correctement.

- Et tu seras pour qui ? ajouta Regulus avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pour Serdaigle bien sûr !

_Abruti_ !

- Je veux dire, tenta-t-il maladroitement pour se rattraper, Serpentard est notre adversaire le plus sérieux. Tu comprends, si on veut gagner, c'est, heu…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna franchement vers Mulciber et Avery, ignorant désormais la conversation désastreuse des deux Black. Si c'était pas une pitié que Regulus ne soit que le second…

Après le repas, Severus entrait d'un pas pensif dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard lorsqu'on l'interpella. Il leva les yeux, surpris, pour s'apercevoir que c'était bien Rosier qui lui faisait signe depuis une table un peu plus loin, où il était assis avec Wilkes.

Le jeune Rogue s'approcha lentement, un peu soupçonneux. Wilkes et Rosier avaient un an de plus et ne s'étaient jusqu'à maintenant que peu intéressés à lui, sinon pour lui laisser entrevoir quelques supplices. Ils ne les avaient, heureusement, jamais mis en œuvre, mais le garçon en gardait un souvenir effrayé – et une méfiance aiguë.

Une fois arrivé devant leur table, cependant, les deux ainés se contentèrent de lui désigner une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, toujours sur ses gardes. D'un geste fluide, Rosier lui tendit un parchemin en disant :

- On travaille sur une potion, le prof nous a donné des listes d'ingrédients qu'il faut trouver comment remplacer. Tu pourrais confirmer nos idées ?

Severus prit le parchemin et le lut attentivement.

- Le marc de café a plus de propriétés régénératrices que la menthe, c'est certain, indiqua-t-il. Mais son efficacité se réduit très vite, donc ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux pour remplacer de l'extrait de baobab. Je serais vous, je me pencherais sur le bambou.

- Le bambou ?

- Indestructible, confirma Severus avec un bref sourire.

Rosier hocha la tête et reprit son parchemin pour l'annoter. Se faisant, il continua sur le même ton :

- Ta mère est une Prince, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Severus, tendu à nouveau.

Il s'était légèrement détendu dès que la question des potions avait été abordée. Grave erreur, il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'approche. Tout le monde connaissait son domaine d'excellence.

- Le frère de ma grand-mère a épousé une Prince, ajouta Rosier, le front toujours penché sur son parchemin.

Mais il n'écrivait plus. Severus ne dit rien, ignorant où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Tu ne savais pas que nous étions pour ainsi dire cousins ?

Soufflé par le choc, le jeune Rogue se contenta d'articuler « non ». Rosier releva enfin la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. Connaître sa famille, c'est très important pour les Sang-Pur.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Severus se repassait encore cette conversation en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Rosier avait voulu dire ? Il n'était pas un Sang-Pur, lui, et tout le monde le savait. Alors quoi ? Ce ne pouvait pas être pour lui signifier qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas Sang-Pur. Severus ne pouvait pas le cacher et n'avait jamais tenté de le faire. Avec un nom comme Rogue, par Merlin, il ne risquait pas de faire illusion auprès de qui que ce soit !

La seule solution qui s'imposait, c'était de penser que Rosier avait fait cette démarche pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une famille sorcière, et pour l'inviter à en faire partie.

Dire qu'un an plus tôt… A peine plus d'un an plus tôt, Carrow et lui s'étaient battus en duel. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Rosier avait pris parti son adversaire. Lui-même n'avait récolté qu'un coup d'œil appréciatif de Lucius Malefoy. Alors qu'aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Narcissa et Regulus Black recherchaient sa compagnie, Rosier lui parlait et les deux Carrow l'évitaient soigneusement. Alecto elle-même, qui n'avait cessé depuis le combat avec son frère de le harceler de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, Alecto elle-même avait cessé de le tourmenter.

Réaliser ce changement de statut lui donnait le tournis. D'obscur Sang-Mêlé méprisable, il était devenu un Serpentard à part entière, respecté et accepté.

Et à qui devait-il ce changement ? A lui-même. A force d'observation et de travail, de patience, il était arrivé à se faire une réputation en Potions et même en duel.

Mais, évidemment, il devait le reconnaître, ce n'était pas tout. Il devait beaucoup à Regulus Black et aux quelques mots que son « élève » lui adressait en toute occasion. Il bénéficiait aussi, il s'en rendait compte, de la protection délicate de Narcissa Black, c'est-à-dire de Lucius Malefoy à qui elle était fiancée.

Et en termes d'alliés, les Black et Malefoy étaient sans doute ce qui se faisait de mieux à la Cour des Serpentard.

Il soupira, à la fois satisfait et agacé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être redevable à quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, il devait bien admettre que la situation actuelle était plus que confortable, et qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint une telle sérénité sociale tout seul… En tout cas, pas aussi rapidement. Trois ans et demi seulement…

- … d'accord ?

La voix de Lily le tira brutalement de ses pensées, le ramenant au-dessus de son chaudron.

- Quoi ?

Lily éclata de rire.

- Tu es capable de faire une potion sans une seule erreur en pensant à autre chose, mais pas de m'écouter, hein, dit-elle, malicieuse. Je disais que la potion est bientôt finie et qu'après, j'allais profiter de la neige avant qu'elle fonde en faisant une bataille dans les jardins avec les filles, est-ce que tu veux venir ?

- Il y aura qui ? demanda-t-il avec une moue, pour s'accorder le temps de réfléchir.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Driana, Lizzie, Margaret… Je sais pas si Mary et Sarah seront là.

- Mais, si je viens, on sera un nombre impair…

- Et alors ? D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, y aura Matthew, le frère de Lizzie. Allez, viens ! insista-t-elle en joignant ses mains dans un faux geste de prière.

- C'est d'accord, capitula-t-il.

Et le sourire rayonnant que son amie lui adressa valait bien de se retrouver trempé par la neige.

Et de fait, Matthew était là, mais ni Sarah ni Mary. N'importe, les filles l'accueillirent avec un sourire un brin forcé qu'il fit mine de pas voir, et il se mit en équipe avec Lily et Driana. Bien vite, il oublia ses réserves et concentra toute son attention pour éviter les boules et lancer les siennes au mieux. Malheureusement, Margaret était redoutable.

- Si seulement je pouvais utiliser une batte de Quidditch, je suis sûre que je serais meilleure, geignait Driana.

Lily explosa de rire, attirant l'attention de Matthew. La jeune fille s'aplatit sur le sol pour échapper à la neige, sans arrêter de rire.

- Bon, il faut mettre au point une stratégie, ça va pas du tout, là, continuait Driana. Lily, tu vas t'occuper de Lizzie, je me charge de Margaret. Rogue, t'as qu'à prendre Matthew.

- Non, je ne crois pas, fit le Serpentard.

Driana, qui avait commencé à se relever, se retourna vers lui, visiblement surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux absolument pas charger Matthew. Ses boules sont très compacts et font mal. De plus, il ne m'aime pas. Langton, tu es plus agile, tu devrais t'occuper de lui. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas tirer sur les filles.

- Il vient de viser Lily !

- Oui, mais elle a fait du bruit. Et en plus il l'a ratée. Toi aussi il te rate toujours.

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, tu…

- Hé, les interrompit Lily d'une voix douce. Si on continuait à jouer tranquillement sans stratégie, et surtout sans se disputer, hein ? On a qu'à foncer tous ensemble sur Matthew, je suis sûre qu'on l'aura !

Severus et Driana la regardèrent un instant, l'air de se demander s'ils avaient vraiment envie d'arrêter de se battre… Avant d'acquiescer, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. La tension latente et perpétuelle entre ses deux meilleurs amis lui mettait souvent les nerfs à vif.

D'un hochement de tête, elle donna le signal, et ils plongèrent tous les trois en criant à l'assaut de l'autre équipe. S'en suivit une bataille épique qui laissa Matthew effondré par terre, recouvert de neige et riant à en perdre le souffle, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs respirations dans de nouveaux abris – avant le prochain assaut.

- Hé bien, Servilius, on attaque les filles, maintenant ?

La voix de Black, dans son dos, le glaça instantanément. Il se retourna d'un geste vif.

Sirius Black pointait sa baguette sur lui, tout comme Potter. Derrière eux, Lupin et Pettigrow, toute la clique. Il soupira intérieurement. Sa baguette était rangée, trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer l'atteindre avant que les deux autres ne lancent leurs sorts.

- On joue, s'interposa Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça vous tente, vous avez qu'à vous mettre dans les équipes.

- On est bien là, intervint James avec un mauvais rictus. Puis, c'est plus drôle de lancer des sorts, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit son ami dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Vous… vous… Vous êtes vraiment nuls ! s'énerva Lily en tapant du pied. Il faut toujours que vous veniez nous embêter, y en a marre !

- Laisse, Lily, dit Severus sans lâcher ses adversaires du regard.

- Ouais, viens, allons-y, renchérit Driana.

Elle les prit l'un et l'autre par le coude et les entraîna loin des quatre Gryffondor. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Lily explosa.

- Argh, mais enfin, on leur a fait quoi ? Ils sont insupportables, ceux-là, vraiment !

- C'est pas vous, c'est moi, dit sombrement Severus. Ils ne m'aiment pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? se lamenta Lily. Je veux dire, tu leur as rien fait ! C'est eux qui viennent toujours t'embêter !

- Ils sont bêtes, intervint Driana. Ils savent pas quoi faire alors ils viennent embêter des gens. C'est tout.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, voilà. Allez, laisse, je vais retourner dans ma Salle Commune, j'ai des devoirs de toute façon. A plus.

Elle lui fit une bise en marmonnant « d'accord », et il rougit brièvement.

- Langton, fit-il avec un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir vers Driana.

- Allez, viens, Lily, sourit la jeune Kenyanne. Respire, ils en valent pas la peine.

- Mouais, marmonna la jolie rousse. Ce sont quand même de sacrés idiots. Pauvre Severus ! ajouta-t-elle en montant les marches.

- Pense plutôt à la bonne douche chaude et bien méritée qu'on va prendre en arrivant.

Elle était de bien meilleure humeur le lendemain en arrivant en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette matière n'était pas sa préférée (rien ne remplacerait jamais le souvenir enchanteur de son tout premier cours de Sortilèges et des premières étincelles qu'elle avait tiré de sa baguette sous l'œil ravi du brave Professeur Flitwick), mais enfin, le professeur Tallaup était plutôt bon pédagogue malgré son air loufoque et ses réflexions étranges.

- Aujourd'hui, cours consacré à un être terrible, qui hante nos contrées et surtout nos imaginations depuis que le monde est monde, j'ai nommé… Le loup-garou !

Lily s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise et sortit sa plume, prête à noter, impatiente. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota que les quatre garçons semblaient plus attentifs que d'habitude, ce qui était une chance.

- Le loup-garou terrifie les sorciers depuis toujours, et sert souvent d'excuse aux mères pour effrayer leurs petits. Le loup-garou est méchant, laid, sanguinaire, il ne vit que pour détruire, tuer et mordre, continua le professeur.

Lily frissonna et vit Black et Potter croiser les bras, l'air furieux.

- Sauf que pas du tout.

D'un seul mouvement, toute la classe leva la tête vers le professeur qui les regardait avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de son effet.

- Le loup-garou est autant un mythe qu'une réalité. Il s'agit donc de bien distinguer les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les loups-garous ?

Black et Potter levèrent la main, à la grande surprise de Lily. Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas intelligents, au contraire, mais ils prenaient rarement la peine de participer. D'autres mains s'étaient levées et Lily s'apprêtait à écouter soigneusement, ne sachant rien d'autre sur la mystérieuse créature que les vagues contes que Pétunia lui avait racontés quand elles étaient petites.

- Potter.

- C'est un sorcier qui se métamorphose contre sa volonté en loup à chaque pleine lune. Il perd alors le contrôle de ce qu'il est. On devient loup-garou en étant mordu par un autre loup-garou et on ne peut rien y faire, il n'y a pas de remède…

- Tout à fait exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Black ?

- Un loup-garou ne ressemble pas tout à fait à un loup, il y a plusieurs différences significatives entre les deux. Par exemple, un loup-garou a un museau moins pointu, la queue est plus touffue...

- Parfaitement, 10 points également pour Monsieur Black. Partridge, vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose ?

- La plupart des loups-garous vivent en meute, proposa Margaret.

- C'est exact, mais savez-vous pourquoi, Miss Partridge ?

- Heu, non ?

- Parce qu'il leur est très difficile de rester parmi les humains, tout simplement, expliqua Nick Tallaup. Les sorciers se méfient des loups-garous, et à juste titre, entendez-moi bien ! Simplement, quand on ne peut pas trouver de travail et qu'on n'a pas de logement, hé bien, on se réfugie dans une meute qui, elle, vous accepte. L'incompréhension entre sorciers et loups-garous s'entretient donc selon un triste cercle vicieux.

- Monsieur, vous êtes en train de dire… que… Les loups-garous ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques ? demanda Lizzie d'une petite voix.

- Etes-vous maléfique, Miss Nickdale ? répliqua le professeur.

- Je… heu, je… Non ? grimaça Lizzie.

- Si vous étiez mordue par un loup-garou, le deviendriez-vous ? Je veux dire, en dehors de la transformation en loup une fois par mois, seriez-vous maléfique ?

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

- Je, heu… Je ne crois pas, souffla la jeune fille.

- Les loups-garous sont d'abord des humains, fit le professeur en s'adressant à nouveau à toute la classe. Certains sont maléfiques, méchants, aigris, d'autres sont surtout malheureux. Un loup-garou n'est fondamentalement dangereux que transformé – en revanche, à ce moment-là, il est très dangereux. C'est pourquoi je vais vous apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles.

Les quatre garçons n'écoutèrent que d'une oreille la suite du cours, tant ils étaient estomaqués par le discours de leur professeur – et reconnaissants, surtout Remus.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a dit que les loups-garous n'étaient pas dangereux ? Répétait Sirius, surexcité, pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint leur dortoir. Pas dangereux ! Devant toute la classe !

- Pas toujours dangereux, tempéra Remus.

Mais il était lui-même sincèrement reconnaissant, et soulagé. Bien sûr, ses parents, ses amis lui avaient assuré la même chose, et même Dumbledore. Mais l'entendre dire à haute voix devant tant de monde, c'était… C'était presque grisant.

- En tout cas, il est trop extra, ce prof ! fit James tandis que Peter hochait frénétiquement la tête.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! dit James en claquant dans ses mains. Mais on a des cadeaux pour toi, mon petit Remus.

Le jeune Lupin rougit et baissa la tête, touché. Il la releva avec un grand sourire en prenant précautionneusement le gros paquet recouvert de tissu que lui tendait James.

- C'est de notre part à tous les trois, souligna Sirius avec un rire dans les yeux.

Remus souleva le tissu, et les trois autres explosèrent de rire. Remus leva un regard interrogateur sur eux.

- Un… Mais pourquoi un lapin ?

- Ben, pour ton problème de fourrure, dit Peter. Tu sais, ce qu'on a dit à Sarah…

Sirius et James repartirent d'un fou rire, sous le regard toujours abasourdi de Remus. Mais ils étaient dingues !

- Oh, allez, souris ! fit James. Regarde, est-ce qu'il est pas mignon ?

Pressé contre le bord opposé de la cage, le lapin tremblait de toutes ses forces. Il était blanc avec de grosses tâches noires sur le haut des pattes, et il avait l'air tout doux.

- Si, murmura Remus.

Il passa son doigt à travers les barreaux de la cage, effleurant la fourrure soyeuse.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en regardant à nouveaux les trois autres, qui lui sourirent en retour.

- On a aussi des bonbons, ajouta Sirius pour casser l'émotion qui menaçait de s'emparer du petit groupe. Parce que bon, le lapin, tu peux le manger, mais ce serait pas très sympa.

James et Peter gloussèrent, et Remus sourit, à la grande joie de Sirius, tout fier de son effet.

- N'empêche, remarqua James à la fin de la soirée, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est le loup-garou dans l'entourage de Tallaup pour qu'il ait ce genre de discours.

La remarque les laissa songeur, et Remus y songea longuement avant d'enfin s'endormir. James n'avait pas tort, le professeur avait donné l'impression que le sujet le touchait d'un peu trop près. Peut-être pourrait-il lui poser la question…

L'idée le travaillait toujours plusieurs semaines plus tard, sans qu'il ait encore osé aborder le sujet avec son professeur. Bien sûr, il devait savoir que Remus était un loup-garou – Dumbledore l'avait dit aux professeurs, il le savait. Mais aborder le sujet de lui-même, clairement, à voix haute… Cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Sirius qui balança son livre à travers le dortoir en grognant bruyamment.

- J'en ai marre de ce chien !

James et Peter relevèrent prudemment la tête de leurs propres livres. C'était soirée animagi, comme souvent, et Sirius montrait depuis quelques temps des signes plus que visibles d'agacement.

- Je le connais par cœur ! ajouta-t-il. Toutes les putains de caractéristiques, la vue en spectre gris, l'odorat développé, les points faibles de la gorge et du ventre, la gamme d'ultrasons, et jusqu'aux différentes couleurs possibles de cette race précise, même si je sais que je suis noir ! On peut pas passer à la transformation ? A ce rythme, on y sera encore dans quarante ans !

James et Peter échangèrent un regard pensif, tandis que Remus se gardait d'intervenir. C'était leur projet, il était reconnaissant, mais enfin…

- C'est vrai qu'on commence à être bien rôdé, dit Peter. Je connais tout du rat gris, de son système digestif à ses habitudes de vie… On pourrait commencer à s'entraîner, oui, d'autant que ce sera pas facile.

Il soupira, préférant ne pas dire à voix haute la suite de sa phrase. Avec l'étude s'achevait sa compétence, la métamorphose lui promettait bien des déboires – sans doute beaucoup plus qu'à James et Sirius, hélas…

- Je vais chercher le _Précis_, alors ? fit James avec excitation.

- Ca va pas bien ? remarqua alors calmement Remus.

Sa voix les glaça tous, sans qu'ils sachent trop pourquoi. Remus était toujours calme, mais là… Ce ton leur rappelait quelques douloureux souvenirs… Ils le regardèrent tous les trois avec le même œil interrogatif.

- On parle de métamorphose avancée, là ! D'animagi ! De vous transformer en putain d'animaux ! Vous êtes des sorciers de premier cycle, des gamins de treize ans ! Pas des sorciers confirmés ! Il y a sept animagi recensés en Grande-Bretagne, sept ! C'est bien la preuve que c'est difficile !

Il s'était levé et faisait maintenant de grands pas à travers la pièce, les regardant l'un après l'autre, rouge d'énervement.

- Et non, vous, vous avez décidé de devenir animagi et vous allez tenter la métamorphose moins d'un an après avoir trouvé vos formes ! Allez hop ! On est des Gryffondor, soyons audacieux ! Mais vous êtes débiles !

Il hurla cette dernière phrase, les faisant sursauter.

- Vous allez me reprendre ces bouquins et les apprendre par cœur. Et après, vous prendrez des parchemins vierges et vous me dessinerez les squelettes de vos animaux. A l'os près, avec les noms ! Puis les muscles ! Puis le système digestif, le système respiratoire, tout ! Avec les noms, les détails, le fonctionnement ! Et tant que ça ce sera pas intégré, je vous interdis de seulement envisager la transformation. Est-ce que c'est clair !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et s'arrêta soudain, tendu vers eux, le regard impératif.

- Oui Remus, souffla James, aussitôt suivi par les deux autres, penauds.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il avant de se rallonger sur son lit.

Sirius se leva pour aller chercher son livre et se recoucha, sans un regard pour Remus. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes, à peine coupé par le bruit des pages qu'on tournait avec précaution. Puis James éclata de rire. Sirius et Peter le rejoignirent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui-même soit gagné par l'hilarité.

- Heu, fit la voix de Lizzie à l'entrée de leur chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Remus ? C'est bien ton lapin ? Il était dans la salle commune…

Sirius, James et Peter éclatèrent à nouveau tandis que Remus se levait, mi-gêné mi amusé, pour aller récupérer son animal.

- Merci, Lizzie, sourit-il. Il s'échappe souvent.

- J'ai remarqué – tout le monde a remarqué, d'ailleurs. Enfin, il est très mignon. Il s'appelle comment ?

- Psychopathe ! lança James en arrière-fond.

- Alibi ! répliqua Sirius.

Et de rire de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas encore, sourit Remus en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Et sur ces belles paroles, je vous invite à… proposer des noms pour le nouvel ami de Remus ! D'autant qu'à part **Marjane**, personne n'a suggéré d'idée pour un OS. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… ^^ (L'offre tient toujours, cela dit)

A dans un mois !


	27. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir

Me voilà, bien plus tôt que d'habitude, dites donc, je suis impressionnée moi-même ! Il faut croire que ce chapitre a coulé tout seul... J'espère que ça se ressentira à la lecture !

Je remercie, comme d'habitude, JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses persos et nos formidables revieweurs, toujours présents : **Mili, Silva, The Na Na, Marjane, Agrond, Letilableue, Wizzette**...

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais entre mai et juin **1974**, la troisième année touche à sa fin...

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Dans l'équipe de Quidditch de James, il y a **Franck Londubat** (capitaine et batteur), **Bell** (batteur), **Ana Berkley** (attrapeuse), **McFurton** (gardien), **Sato** et **Pratwell** (poursuiveurs)

**Nick Tallaup** est le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**Marilind** Curring est une deuxième année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

**Daniel Powelt** est le petit ami de Persephon, la soeur aînée de Remus. Ils sont tous les deux en septième année.

Pour mémoire, Sirius a écrit à Andromeda en janvier, c'est-à-dire il y a deux chapitres.

* * *

**Le savoir c'est le pouvoir  
**

La lettre était arrivée comme une surprise.

_Bonjour Sirius,_

_Je suis contente et surprise d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ignorais tout de ta répartition à Gryffondor, à vrai dire, je n'ai gardé aucun contact avec notre famille, comme tu dois t'en douter… Et peu avec mes anciens amis et connaissances de Poudlard._

_Qu'en est-il de Regulus ? A-t-il suivi ton exemple, ou celui de mes sœurs ? Et elles, que peux-tu m'apprendre à leur sujet ? Narcissa a-t-elle un fiancé ? _

_Bellatrix s'est donc mariée ? Avec qui, si je peux poser la question ? _

_Pour répondre aux tiennes, je dois avouer qu'elles sont bien nombreuses. Ce qui explique sans doute le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te répondre, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. _

_J'ai refusé d'épouser Victor parce que j'en aimais un autre, tout simplement. Ted… J'étais, je suis amoureuse de lui, Sirius. Il n'y a aucune rébellion, aucune signification autre que celle-là à mon attitude : je voulais épouser un homme dont j'étais profondément amoureuse. _

_Depuis que nous sommes tout petits, nous apprenons que les Black sont les meilleurs, partout, pour tout. Tout nous est dû, nous incarnons l'élite sorcière. Et pourtant, il m'était refusé une chose toute simple, à laquelle même les Moldus et Sangs Impurs ont droit : être avec quelqu'un que j'aime. J'ai décidé qu'être Black ne valait pas ce sacrifice, et Grand-Père ne l'a pas compris. Tant pis pour lui. Je suis heureuse._

_Quant à Bellatrix… Sirius, nous sommes très différentes l'une de l'autre, tu le sais bien. Bellatrix est très respectueuse de Grand-Père et de Père, et son mariage devait compter beaucoup pour eux – surtout après ma fuite, j'en suis consciente. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se satisfera d'une vie oisive de femme mariée, ça ne lui ressemble guère, tu as raison. Mais ça dépendra également de l'homme qu'elle a épousé, et de la liberté qu'il jugera bon de lui laisser. Je ne suis pas dans leur intimité et aurait bien du mal à t'en dire davantage._

_Enfin, tes derniers mots sur notre cher Oncle Alphard m'étonnent peu. Il a toujours cultivé une certaine liberté d'esprit, de bon ton pour un second fils, qui n'a pas les mêmes responsabilités que l'aîné. Il discutait très volontiers avec moi de ce qu'il appelait « la vision Serdaigle », qui accorde plus d'importance à l'intelligence individuelle qu'au sang. Mais jamais il ne s'opposerait à Grand-Père, et il est à l'aise tant que les conversations restent théoriques._

_Mais cette lettre n'en finit plus et le parchemin, lui, touche à sa fin. J'espère que tu vas bien, Sirius, que tu te plais dans ta maison et que tu t'y es fait des amis. Veille sur ton frère, et si tu le souhaites, écris-moi. J'en serais ravie._

_Ta cousine,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Sirius avait reposé le parchemin, sonné. Avant de le reprendre pour le relire, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien retenu. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement irréel que…

A vrai dire, il avait sincèrement pensé qu'Andromeda ne répondrait pas. Ou que, Persephon s'étant trompée de nom, la lettre s'était perdue. Toujours est-il qu'il n'attendait pas – plus – de réponse. Et elle était là, pourtant, arrivée par le courrier du matin et un hibou grand-duc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle allait bien. Elle était heureuse, visiblement. Elle ne regrettait pas.

La tête lui tournait. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de remettre en place ses idées et ses sentiments.

Ç'avait eu un côté rassurant, de se dire qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il pouvait faire comme si sa lettre n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais écrite, jamais envoyé. Même comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé l'écrire, comme si jamais le nom d'Andromeda n'avait été prononcé, discuté, pensé. C'était un moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais à affronter sa mère sur le sujet, que jamais il n'aurait à répondre à Grand-Père.

Mais la lettre était là. Il regarda encore le parchemin posé devant lui, à côté de son assiette, le regard absent tandis qu'il notait les petits détails. L'écriture vive, un peu penchée. L'encre bleue. La signature tracée délicatement. Son nom à lui, avec le S bien formé, tout en rondeurs. Et ce nom qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Tonks. Le choix d'Andromeda.

Par amour, disait-elle. Sirius soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Oh, il savait ce qu'était l'amour. Théoriquement, quoi. Puis bon, il comprenait l'idée qu'elle voulait être libre de choisir, comme lui voulait être libre de choisir ses amis et sa maison. Mais quand même… Renoncer aux Black ? Au nom ? A la stature et à l'héritage de toute sa famille, comme ça ? Pour un garçon ?

_Tu le ferais pour James_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, occupé à tailler dans une tranche de jambon tout en discutant avec Franck Londubat, faisant de grands gestes avec son couteau, ce qui effrayait visiblement Peter assis à côté de lui. _N'est-ce pas ?_ insista la voix. _Si on t'interdisait de le voir_…

Oui, admit Sirius. Pour James, sans doute, il abandonnerait les Black. Sauf que jamais personne ne lui demanderait ça.

- Sirius ? Ohé, Sirius ?

La voix de Remus le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et il se redressa sur son banc, regarda son ami qui agitait une main devant ses yeux en souriant.

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, alors ?

Sirius jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la lettre, balançant quelques secondes avant de la lui tendre.

- Tiens, lis, soupira-t-il.

Remus lut la lettre attentivement, sous le regard de Sirius qui ne parvint cependant pas à lire la moindre réaction sur le visage du loup-garou. Comme il lui rendait la lettre, il demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- C'est ta cousine, pas la mienne, et ce sont tes questions… Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Sirius en se frottant la nuque. Je… Ca lui ressemble, et en même temps, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…

Il s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas le mot qu'il cherchait.

- Radical ? proposa Remus avec un sourire.

- Peut-être, grimaça-t-il. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pas grave.

- Tu vas lui réécrire ?

Sirius réfléchit un instant, contemplant la lettre déjà reçue et les complications possibles si on apprenait sa correspondance.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il finit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement et se leva le dernier, avec un gros soupir. Rien à faire, au bout de trois ans, l'Histoire de la Magie restait toujours aussi ennuyeuse.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Driana qui lui tira malicieusement la langue. Binns entra à travers le mur, comme d'habitude, et il s'empara de sa plume pour faire illusion quelques minutes. Driana lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, attirant son attention sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle venait de pousser vers lui. S'y trouvaient plusieurs traits. Il sourit, traça la lettre A. Elle secoua la tête, dessinant le mât du pendu.

Parfait. De quoi s'occuper un petit moment, se dit-il en regardant vers James et Peter. Visiblement, ils faisaient la même chose.

Le cour de Métamorphose qui suivit était à nouveau consacré aux transformations animales, et Sirius prit un malin plaisir à réussir l'exercice en premier – alors qu'il avait passé la première partie du cours à discuter avec James, leur attirant à tous deux le courroux de leur directrice de Maison, et par là même deux nouvelles heures de retenue le lendemain soir. James réussit à son tour à transformer sa tasse de thé en rat, et elle dût, avec un soupir, leur accorder 10 points chacun, qui rattrapèrent ceux qu'ils avaient perdu en début d'heure. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut ? demanda-t-il à James, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Non, répondit James sur le même ton. On est trop mignons pour ça.

Lizzie et Margaret rirent discrètement derrière eux, et McGonagall leur lança un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. Ils baissèrent la tête pour cacher leurs sourires.

Après le déjeuner, Sirius et Peter quittèrent James et Remus pour se rendre à leur cours d'Etudes des Moldus, où Sirius se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec satisfaction. Ce cours lui avait attiré bien des problèmes chez lui, et lui en attirait encore, puisqu'il devait en faire le rapport mensuel à son père. Mais il ne le regrettait pour rien au monde.

- A votre avis, on va voir quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Lizzie en accélérant pour venir à leur portée. J'avais bien aimé les animaux, la dernière fois.

- Ouais, c'était pas mal, approuva Peter. Enfin, ils en ont moins que nous, quoi, c'est dommage. Pour eux.

- Moi, je me demande comment ils communiquent entre eux, déclara Sirius. Je veux dire, ils ont pas la poudre de cheminette, tout ça… Ils sont obligés de se déplacer ?

- D'après Lily, ils ont un outil qui s'appelle le fel… le tel… bref, je sais plus ! Mais tu as raison, ce serait intéressant !

Elle gambadait à leurs côtés sans cesser de parler, comme d'habitude. Une fois qu'on avait accepté que Lizzie semblait incapable de se taire, elle était d'une compagnie très agréable, toujours enjouée et de bonne humeur, prête à toutes les conversations, toutes les expériences. Sirius lui sourit, enviant un peu Peter. Il aurait aimé que ses cousines soient plus comme elle, finalement.

Cette idée le renvoya une fois encore à Andromeda et à la lettre qu'il avait reçue le matin même. Devait-il lui répondre ? Avait-il envie de lui répondre ?

Et pouvait-il en parler à Regulus ?

L'idée lui trottait encore dans la tête plusieurs jours plus tard alors qu'il jouait avec ses haricots verts, les yeux dans le vague, assis face à son frère. Celui-ci lui racontait ses dernières tentatives de potions, et Sirius faisait tout pour paraître intéressé… Sans grande réussite, admit-il pour lui-même.

A côté de Regulus, son ami Croupton paraissait, lui, fasciné par ce que racontait le plus jeune des deux Black. Ce garçon était étrange, se dit Sirius en l'observant. Petit – encore plus que Regulus, un peu malingre, les cheveux noirs et mous comme ceux de Servilius, il semblait cependant animé par une énergie un peu vaine, comme s'il ne savait pas où la porter.

- Hé, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Regulus en lui touchant la main.

Il sursauta.

- Oh heu… je me demandais… Tu sais ce qu'il fait, le mari de Bellatrix ? inventa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait « J'ai écris à Andromeda », mais enfin, c'était à propos d'une de leurs cousines…

- Il travaille au Ministère, je crois, répondit son frère en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, marmonna Sirius.

- Mon père, moi, il vient d'être nommé à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, s'immisça Croupton d'un air fier.

- Félicitations, répondit Sirius après un silence expectatif, se disant que c'était sans doute le mot d'usage.

Cela suffit à l'autre qui retourna à son assiette avec un sourire. Sirius fit de même. Décidément, les Serpentard étaient étranges… Et ce n'était pas Servilius qui allait le persuader du contraire, se dit-il en voyant le garçon quitter le Grande Salle, plongé dans un livre.

A sa demande expresse, le professeur Slughorn avait signé à Severus une autorisation pour emprunter le livre dans la Réserve. Il avait assorti l'autorisation d'un petit rire, « promettez-moi que votre intérêt n'est qu'intellectuel, Rogue, avait-il dit. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir essayer de fabriquer la Goutte du Mort Vivant tout seul dès la troisième année, ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation ». Severus avait promis avec un bref sourire, son attention focalisée sur tout autre chose.

Bien sûr, la Goutte du Mort Vivant l'intéressait. C'était une potion puissante, très difficile et dangereuse à faire, bref, un véritable défi pour un potionniste. Mais il n'avait pas la moitié des ingrédients nécessaires, pas plus que les moyens de les acheter. Non, ce qui l'intéressait dans _Alchimie et nécromancie : les secrets du Moyen-âge_, ce n'était ni ça, ni la pierre philosophale, ni la potion qui changeait, disait-on, le plomb en or. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la Potion dite Déchir-Brouillard, qui éclaircissait les esprits. Au premier coup d'œil, elle était tout aussi difficile que les autres, et comportait tout autant d'ingrédients. Mais il réussirait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les Gryffondor profitaient des premiers vrais rayons de soleil dans le parc de Poudlard. Remus lisait un roman, adossé à un arbre, tandis que les trois autres potassaient leurs dessins d'animagi. Sirius poussa un profond soupir, et Remus referma son livre, tendant la main. Sirius l'observa du coin de l'œil, bougonnant :

- Nan mais je sais que j'ai oublié des trucs…

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. Sirius lui tendit le parchemin avec un soupir, se roulant sur le dos tandis que son ami observait le dessin sans rien dire.

- T'es mauvais sur les pattes, Sirius, observa-t-il.

- Mais y a trop d'os et de muscles, geignit son ami. Jamais j'arriverai à retenir tout ça !

- Pas de transformation…

James sourit sans relever la tête pendant que Sirius grognait, arrachant le parchemin à Remus qui se remit à lire tranquillement. Depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle de cette histoire d'animagi, il se sentait bien plus serein. S'il ne pouvait leur faire changer d'avis, il pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'ils ne se mettraient pas bêtement en danger.

Il allait attaquer avec plaisir un nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Hercule Poirot dans l'Orient Express lorsque la voix de James se fit entendre.

- Hé, Remus, tu trouves pas qu'il a l'air nul, le copain de ta sœur ?

- Si, grogna le jeune homme. Il se prend beaucoup trop sérieux et croit que je suis un gamin…

- Pff, l'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde, continuait James comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Remus releva la tête, suivit le regard de James et aperçut Cassandra, effectivement enlacée par un garçon qui avait tout l'air d'être à Poufsoufle.

- Oh, tu parles de Cassy.

- Bien sûr, répondit James, surpris.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ça dure, haussa-t-il les épaules. Je l'avais jamais vu avec elle, ce type…

Au contraire de Daniel, sans lequel on ne pouvait désormais plus voir Persephon, semblait-il. A son grand désarroi. Plus ça allait, moins il lui semblait qu'il pouvait apprécier le Serdaigle.

- Il me reste des Bombabouse, annonça Sirius avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ce soir, confirma James avec un sourire similaire.

Remus se replongea dans son roman, souriant également. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une petite escapade…

Ils avaient posé les munitions et étaient rentrés sans la moindre anicroche, appréciant d'autant plus les visages énervés des Poufsoufle le lendemain matin. Rien de mieux pour commencer le week-end qu'une farce rondement menée et un match de Quidditch ! Match que James était bien décidé à gagner, cette fois-ci, histoire de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année. Hors de question de la laisser à une autre maison trop longtemps !

Et c'était bien l'avis de toute la maison Gryffondor, réunie dans les tribunes bien avant que le match ne commence.

- L'année prochaine je suis dans l'équipe, marmonna Driana.

Lily sourit devant son enthousiasme. Elles étaient dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, s'apprêtant à regarder le dernier match de la saison entre leur maison et Serdaigle. A peine séparées par quelques dizaines de points, le match serait décisif pour la victoire. L'excitation était à son comble dans les tribunes, et Lily ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Nan mais c'est vrai, insistait Driana tandis que son frère annonçait les noms et l'entrée des joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée cette année, et McFurton part ! Je serai en quatrième année, c'est parfait ! Faut que je sois prise.

- Tu le seras, sourit Lily.

Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire, pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à calmer son pied droit qui dansait tout seul la gigue. Margaret la regardait en souriant.

- Et toi, Lily, tu veux pas essayer le Quidditch ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. J'adore ça, et j'aime beaucoup voler, mais c'est bien plus drôle de regarder. Comme ça, tu peux insulter les joueurs et dire que tout est de leur faute, murmura-t-elle comme un secret.

Devant elle, Sirius éclata de rire, et se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil qu'elle accueillit avec un nouveau sourire. Elle était de trop bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, et même Black lui semblait sympathique.

- Alors, Remus, tu as parié avec tes sœurs ? demandait Sarah.

- Non, secoua-t-il la tête. Mais elles m'ont promis les pires sévices si Gryffondor gagnait.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, lui le premier.

- T'inquiète pas, Remussou chouchou, on te protègera ! décréta Driana.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Surtout que si on gagne, ce sera la faute de James.

Ils sourirent tous.

- Et ne m'appelle plus jamais Remussou chouchou, ajouta-t-il, déclenchant à nouveau les rires tandis que Driana étendait la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Attention attention, plus que quelques secondes avant que le match commence ! fit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Corto Langton.

Toutes les attentions se retournèrent vers les quatorze joueurs et l'arbitre, attendant le coup de sifflet. Lily aperçut l'air concentré de Potter, celui, déterminé, de Londubat. Ce serait un beau match.

Pratwell saisit le Souaffle, le passa immédiatement à Sato qui se dirigea à vive allure vers les anneaux adverse, passant la balle au dernier moment à James, sous lui, qui s'était positionné sans même que les spectateurs ne s'en rendent compte. James tira – et marqua.

« Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor, et moins de cinq minutes de jeu ! Voilà qui démarre fort ! »

Un poursuiveur bleu reprit le Souaffle, le lança à son coéquipier qui le rattrapa juste à temps pour faire un looping, évitant le Cognard que Bell venait de lancer après lui.

Le match tint toutes ses promesses. Les deux équipes avaient un niveau similaire et connaissaient visiblement bien le jeu et les stratégies de l'autre, ce qui était normal pour le dernier match de la saison. Les enchaînements se suivaient à une allure folle, sous les cris d'enthousiasme des spectateurs, qui applaudissaient volontiers les actions de chacune des équipe, peu importe sa couleur. Le spectacle était superbe, et tous en arrivaient à se dire que la maison qui gagnerait l'aurait mérité, tout simplement – quelle qu'elle soit.

Aussi, lorsque les deux attrapeurs relevèrent d'un même mouvement leurs balais pour filer vers ciel, le stade entier se tut, retenant son souffle. Londubat frappa violemment dans un Cognard pour le lancer à la poursuite de l'Attrapeur bleu, mais Ana Berkley fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa le Vif quelques secondes à peine avant son adversaire et fit virer son balai, l'arrêtant en plein vol pour lever un poing victorieux vers le ciel, tandis que les Gryffondor laissaient éclater leur joie. En quelques minutes le stade fut envahi, et la jeune fille prit garde à rester dans les airs. James, qui n'avait pas eu le même réflexe, se retrouva bousculé, embrassé et chahuté par plus de personnes qu'il n'aurait su compter.

Ce soir là, la tour de Gryffondor fut encore plus bruyante que d'habitude, et James eut l'impression de serrer la main de tous les membres de sa maison – au moins. Même Evans, qui d'habitude lui battait froid, vint le féliciter – ce qu'il accueillit avec un clin d'œil qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il savoura sa bièreaubeurre entouré de ses amis, satisfait. Mission accomplie ! Les examens de fin d'année ne seraient qu'une formalité.

L'euphorie dans laquelle baignaient les Gryffondor ne s'était pas éteinte le lundi suivant, lorsque James ouvrit avec un soupir l'exemplaire de la Gazette qui lui était parvenue comme d'habitude par le courrier. Il recracha son jus de citrouille en poussant un petit cri étranglé, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

- Ils savent qui c'est !

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Le mec, là, Harmony ! Ecoutez ! _Des avancées sur le meurtrier au serpent_, lut-il.

_Après plus d'un an d'enquête, il semble que le Département des Aurors sache enfin qui incriminer pour le meurtre de son ancien chef, le regretté Nicolaus Harmony. « Nous avons identifié un groupuscule armé et absolutiste » a annoncé hier le représentant du Département. Les premières arrestations ont eu lieu hier en fin d'après-midi, il s'agit de trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années qui n'ont semble-t-il pas résisté. « Ils ont avoué leur implication dans l'attaque contre la famille Harmony, déclare l'Auror en chef Potter, mais pas le meurtre de Nicolaus lui-même. Nous savons que celle-ci est le fait de leur chef, un sorcier qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. C'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, mais l'enquête n'est pas terminé. »_

_En effet, l'enquête n'est pas terminé, Auror Potter. Néanmoins, ces premières arrestations sont le signe que les Aurors continuent de tout faire pour identifier ce Lord Voldemort, qu'on appelait jusqu'à présent le meurtrier au serpent, faute d'identité, en raison de ce symbole immonde qu'il lance après chaque meurtre (photo ci-contre). Nous rappelons à la population que si vous remarquez ce signe, vous devez immédiatement en avertir le département des Aurors._

James releva la tête. Le silence s'était abattu sur leur coin de table, comme s'ils s'étaient tous figés.

- Au moins, maintenant, on sait comment il s'appelle, souffla Londubat.

- C'est pas son vrai nom, décréta Alice Spinett, sa petite amie. Potter, je peux voir ton journal ?

Il lui tendit sans un mot tandis que les conversations reprenaient, le nom de Lord Voldemort sur toutes les lèvres. Peter se retourna vers Remus, reprenant ses questions angoissées sur l'épreuve de Métamorphoses qui commencerait les examens. James, lui, resta silencieux, les épaules tendues, tentant de se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise qui l'oppressait, comme à chaque fois qu'il jetait les yeux sur ce crâne d'où sortaient deux serpents. Il y avait quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant dans ce symbole, dans ce type, dans ces meurtres. Et il détestait l'idée que son père soit lancé à sa poursuite.

Il était tellement déstabilisé par l'article qu'il ne suivit absolument pas les cours de la matinée, renversant les mauvais ingrédients dans son chaudron et incapable de dire à Tallaup la différence entre un inferi et un fantôme - l'évidence même, pourtant. Il déjeuna sans savoir ce qu'il avalait, et se laissa conduire par ses amis, légèrement inquiets, qui voulaient profiter quelques minutes du soleil.

- Oh, regarde, Sephona, des Gryffondors en maraude !

Ce fut finalement la voix railleuse de Cassandra qui le sortit de son état second. Elle se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire, accompagnée de sa soeur et du petit ami de cette dernière.

- Au secours, cria Remus avec un rire dans la voix. Elles vont nous torturer !

Il partit en courant, aussitôt rattrapé par Persephon qui se mit à le chatouiller sans merci. Bien vite, il tomba par terre, l'entraînant dans sa chute, riant toujours.

- Bon, ben je m'occupe du joueur de Quidditch, alors ! décréta Cassandra en s'élançant vers James, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

James laissa tomber son sac par terre et dévala les escaliers en courant, sans succès. Il avait fait quelques mètres à peine lorsqu'un sortilège de bloque-jambes le fit tomber, et Cassandra fut sur lui, attaquant ses côtes. Il appela Sirius et Peter au secours entre deux rires, et le jeune Black accourut - tandis que Peter se portait au secours de Remus. Daniel, lui, avait sorti son appareil photo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était sa dernière occasion, se dit Remus.

A la fin de l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il attendit que le dernier élève sorte de la classe – une Serpentard du nom de Moon – puis se dirigea vers le professeur Tallaup, qui ramassait les copies. Celui-ci leva la tête en l'entendant arriver, et haussa les sourcils comme pour l'interroger.

- Monsieur Lupin ? ajouta-t-il lorsque le garçon fut devant son bureau.

- Monsieur je… En fait, se reprit Remus en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, je voulais vous dire ça depuis un moment… Je… Merci. Pour votre cours, vous savez. Sur les loups-garous.

Il chuchotait presque en prononçant les mots. Le professeur, lui, s'arrêta net et le regarda pensivement, avant de s'assoir et de lui faire signe de faire de même.

- Monsieur Lupin, commença-t-il doucement. Je me pique de dire toujours ce que je pense, vous avez dû le remarquer… Sur les loups-garous comme sur le reste. Je n'ai pas été plus indulgent lors de ce cours parce que vous y étiez. Néanmoins… Je suis content. Si j'ai pu faire une différence. J'espère que vos camarades auront retenu la leçon.

- Je ne sais pas, grimaça Remus.

Le soir de ce cours, il avait entendu Lizzie raconter à Lily et Mary, les deux filles de Moldus, un certain nombre d'histoires affreuses incluant des loups-garous qui dévoraient leurs victimes, se jetaient sur des enfants, etc.

- Autre chose, Monsieur Lupin ? demanda Tallaup, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Oui, Monsieur, je… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous demander ça, mais… Qui est le loup-garou dans votre entourage ? ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur.

L'homme se recula pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de son fauteuil, sans détourner le regard. Il joua un instant avec sa plume, comme hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, avant de pousser un soupir et de s'accouder à nouveau sur son bureau.

- Ma filleule. La fille de ma sœur. Elle a été mordue quand elle avait huit ans par un sauvage, un certain Greyback. Elle en a vingt-cinq aujourd'hui et elle n'a jamais pu garder un travail plus d'un mois. C'est la personne la plus…

Il s'arrêta soudain, se passa la main sur le visage pour se calmer et reprendre son souffle.

- C'était la plus gentille et douce petite fille que j'ai jamais vu, et elle est devenue une jeune femme parfaitement charmante. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais à cause de lui, à cause de… Elle ne pourra jamais se marier, avoir d'enfants, être indépendante. Elle n'a même pas eu votre chance, Monsieur Lupin, Poudlard ne lui a pas ouvert ses portes.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Remus.

Le professeur secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Vous êtes un gentil garçon, Lupin. Profitez de Poudlard tant que vous avez la chance d'y être.

Il lui sourit, le premier vrai sourire que Remus lui voyait depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette salle. Soudain il retrouvait le professeur un peu loufoque qui leur avait fait cours toute l'année. Il hocha la tête et se leva, ne sachant plus trop que dire. Tallaup se leva en même temps et lui tendit la main. Remus la lui serra avec de l'émotion dans la gorge.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas en sortant de la salle qu'il tomba sur Marilind. Il lui sourit, appréciant son joli visage et la distraction qu'elle offrait après cette conversation.

- Tu as fini tes examens ? demanda-t-il histoire d'engager la conversation.

- Oh, heu, non, il me reste la botanique, demain.

- Ca va, alors, non ? Tu es plutôt bonne.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence.

- Et toi ?

- Oh, moi, Astronomie ce soir, et Sortilèges demain après-midi. C'est tout.

Elle hocha la tête, timide, et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au Grand-Hall, où ils prenaient des directions différentes, chacun retournant à sa Salle Commune. Ils se dirent au revoir d'une voix un peu embarrassée. Arrivé devant les escaliers, Remus entendit qu'elle l'appelait.

- Tu m'écriras, cet été ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut retourné vers elle.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-il largement.

Globalement, ç'avait été une bonne année.

* * *

Merci pour vos idées d'OS ! J'essaierai de voir si ça nous inspire... ^^

Autrement, on va jouer à un jeu : qui peut me dire combien d'éléments du canon apparaissent dans ce chapitre ? Et lesquels ?

(Oui, je suis prête à tout inventer pour avoir des **reviews** ! :p)

A dans un mois !


	28. La résistance au changement

Ma flemme et une connexion récalcitrante se sont liguées contre moi en fin de semaine dernière, mais ça va mieux, j'espère. Je souhaite que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de votre attente, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait certaine.

Le titre est une citation d'Alexander Ruperti qui est, je l'ai appris en lisant sa phrase, un astrologue allemand.

Je remercie toujours JKR pour sa générosité, son monde et ses fantastiques personnages, et nos reviewers fidèles, **Crookshank, Silva, Wizzette, Marjane **et** Pastylle **! (ah, y a eu des absents et des nouveaux, le mois dernier)

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais au cours de l'été **1974.**

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne) est une camarade de chambre de Lily, et sans doute sa meilleure amie. **Wanjiru** est sa mère.

**Marilind** Curring est une jeune Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

**Daniel Powelt** est le petit ami de Persephon, la soeur aînée de Remus. Ils sont tous les deux en septième année.

**Tallis** et **Patrick** sont les parents Lupin. Les parents de Sirius s'appellent **Orion** et **Némésis**, et ceux de James **Helen** et **Harry**.

* * *

**La résistance au changement n'est que le refus de la croissance**

Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient venus passer une semaine dans la maison familiale à Rocamadour. Sirius profitait de la moindre occasion pour les observer interagir. Dans les moments de réunion, aux repas et à l'heure du thé, Bellatrix était la parfaite épouse Sang Pur. Elle avait toujours une attention pour Rodolphus, elle lui tendait une tasse avant de prendre la sienne, et acceptait avec un sourire la main qu'il posait volontiers sur son genou ou dans son dos.

En privé, néanmoins… Bien sûr, Sirius avait du mal à les observer seuls, mais il lui était arrivé de les suivre de loin pendant une balade, ou de les surprendre discutant dans une pièce. En ces occasions, Bellatrix n'hésitait visiblement pas à hausser la voix, à repousser violemment son époux – ou au contraire à l'embrasser avec ferveur. Comédie publique, donc, comme il s'en doutait. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas changer autant.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, quand même ? Avait-il demandé à Regulus un soir, en chuchotant dans l'obscurité de leur chambre commune.

- De quoi ?

- Ben, Bellatrix. Le mariage, tout ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait semblant ?

- Quelle importance ?

Et Sirius eu l'impression de l'entendre hausser les épaules.

- Ils jouent la comédie parce que c'est l'attitude qu'on attend d'eux, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il. En privé, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, tant que les convenances sont respectées.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Sirius, frustré.

- Tu préférerais qu'elle se conduise comme en privé, quitte à subir les remarques de toute la famille ?

Sirius savait bien que « non » était la réponse que Regulus attendait, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre, agacé :

- Ben oui. Faire semblant c'est nul. Ca sert à rien.

- Ca sert à éviter de se faire punir pour pas grand-chose.

- C'est un mensonge, grogna Sirius.

Regulus ne répondit pas, et son frère finit par se retourner pour s'endormir. Il avait envie d'écrire à Andromeda, mais évidemment, il n'allait pas le faire d'ici. Sa mère risquait d'ouvrir ses lettres, comme à son habitude.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel était venu prendre le thé quelques jours après le début des vacances. Cassandra et Remus tapaient déjà du pied pour partir après les salutations d'usage quand Persephon, avec un mouvement vers eux, déclara :

- Nous voudrions vous dire quelque chose.

Lorsque l'attention de la famille Lupin fut focalisée sur elle, elle rougit légèrement, prit la main de Daniel et dit :

- Voilà, Daniel va entrer au Ministère. Au département de la Coopération Magique.

- Félicitations, jeune homme, fit Patrick avec un hochement de tête.

- Merci monsieur.

- Il partira en Inde en septembre, continua Persephon comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Alors, voilà, on voudrait se marier. A la fin de l'été, comme ça, je pourrais partir avec lui.

Avec un petit cri, Tallis porta les mains à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'étreindre sa fille.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse.

Persephon sourit, embrassant sa mère.

- Evidemment, ça fait un peu court pour organiser un mariage, reprenait Tallis.

- Nous ne souhaitons pas une grande cérémonie, répondit Daniel. Nos familles, quelques amis, ce sera suffisant. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est être ensemble.

Lui et Persephon échangèrent un regard amoureux sous les yeux attendris de Tallis et Patrick. Remus, consterné, jeta un regard à son autre sœur – qui partageait son opinion, se rendit-il compte, rasséréné.

- Tu vas partir en Inde en septembre ? demanda Cassandra – un peu brutalement.

Remus sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui parlait de ce qui était important ! Persephon ne pouvait pas partir. Pas aussi loin.

- Oui, dit Persephon avec un léger sourire. Vous me manquerez, bien sûr, mais je vous écrirai souvent.

- Mais pourquoi ? réagit Remus.

Daniel rit, et le son exaspéra le jeune loup-garou qui se renfrogna. Persephon se leva pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un doux sourire.

- Tu verras, Remus, ce sera pas si terrible.

Il la repoussa avec un mouvement de colère.

- Et moi, alors ? demanda-t-il en tentant de ravaler la boule qui venait de se nicher dans sa gorge par surprise, furieux à l'idée de se mettre à pleurer comme le bébé qu'il n'était plus.

- Ta sœur ne peut pas définir toute son existence par rapport à toi, Remus, déclara Daniel d'une voix sentencieuse qui hérissa le jeune homme. Elle sera heureuse, avec moi, je te le promets. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus important ?

Remus lança un regard noir au garçon, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Vraiment, Daniel était trop stupide ! Comment Persephon pouvait-elle aimer un type pareil ?

Il sanglotait dans son oreiller lorsque sa sœur le trouva. Elle lui caressa les cheveux un long moment, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes qui ne firent qu'augmenter ses larmes. Finalement, il se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

- Je veux pas que tu partes.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser sur le front jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu et relâche son étreinte.

- Il y aura toujours Cassy, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il secoua la tête, malheureux.

- C'est pas pareil. Cassy, elle me fait rire. Toi, tu me protèges. Puis, Cassy aussi va partir.

- Cassy te protégera très bien. Et tes amis, aussi, Remus. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-il, révolté.

Elle sourit, lui caressa la joue.

- Je pars, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu me perds, Remus. Je reviendrai pendant les vacances, je te le promets. Et tu pourras m'écrire.

- C'est pas pareil, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras, à deux doigts de se remettre à pleurer.

- Je sais. Mais Remus, je m'occupe de toi depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Je ne me plains pas, hein, mais enfin, j'ai quand même le droit d'épouser l'homme que j'aime.

- Il est nul, grogna Remus.

Elle sourit largement, lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux.

- Toi aussi t'es nul.

Il lui tira la langue, et elle se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller sans merci. Quand enfin elle cessa, ils étaient allongés par terre, respirations haletantes. Elle se redressa et lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

- C'est bon, on est réconciliés ?

- Oui, grogna Remus. Mais il est quand même nul.

- Je te promets de m'en souvenir, sourit-elle.

Elle allait quitter sa chambre lorsqu'il la rappela :

- Sephona ? Il est au courant ? Pour moi ?

La main sur la porte, elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague.

- Non, admit-elle finalement. Mais il faudra que je lui dise.

- Je ne veux pas, déclara Remus.

- Je le ferai quand même, affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme. C'est mon futur mari, Remus. Il fera bientôt parti de la famille. Il faut qu'il sache.

Elle referma la porte, le laissant seul avec ses pensées contradictoires. Fatigué de ne pas réussir à éclaircir ses sentiments, il se mit à son bureau et sortit un parchemin, ainsi que de l'encre et sa plume préférée. Il envisagea un moment d'écrire à James, Sirius ou Peter, voire aux trois, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses amis comprendraient. Après tout, James et Peter étaient fils uniques, et Sirius… Sirius ne lui avait jamais semblé très proche de Regulus.

_Marilind_, traça-t-il en tête de son parchemin.

Et il se demanda pourquoi l'idée ne lui était pas venue plus tôt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu demanderas à Severus si lui et sa mère veulent venir avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour les fournitures scolaires ? Demanda un matin Rose à Lily. Nous devons y rejoindre Wanjiru et Driana, mais ils pourraient se joindre à nous, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Lily hocha la tête, se disant que ce serait peut-être l'occasion de rapprocher un peu ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis le début des vacances, elle les avait vu tous les deux séparément, passant une semaine chez Driana, comme l'année précédente, et profitant de Severus quand elle était chez elle. Le garçon se montrait plus taciturne qu'à Poudlard, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Quand elle lui porta l'invitation de sa mère, il accepta sans sourire, avant de lui proposer une nouvelle potion. Lily accepta avec soupir. Elle aimait beaucoup faire des potions, mais enfin, parfois, elle aurait souhaité faire autre chose. Discuter simplement, par exemple, ou aller se balader en ville en mangeant une glace… Mais non, Severus avait toujours une nouvelle potion à tester.

Le samedi suivant, lorsque Rose klaxonna devant la maison qui abritait les Rogue, Severus fut le seul à en sortir. Il grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de Lily, et expliqua à une Rose déconcertée que sa mère était malade, couchée, et que donc il ferait ses achats tout seul.

- Mais, ça va, tu as de quoi payer ? insista-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils en redémarrant la voiture.

- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai la clé de son coffre à Gringott's, assura-t-il.

Avant de ne plus décrocher un mot du trajet, s'excluant volontairement de la conversation des deux Evans.

Il fut encore plus taciturne, si c'était possible, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Driana et sa mère. Wanjiru et Rose, qui s'étaient rapprochées en l'absence de leurs filles, discutaient derrière eux tandis que Lily et Driana échangeaient les dernières anecdotes. Lily essayait bien de faire parler Severus et de l'intéresser à la conversation, mais il ne faisait aucun effort. Vraiment, parfois, son ami l'exaspérait.

Lorsqu'enfin tous les achats furent faits, Wanjiru proposa de s'assoir chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace. Les filles acceptèrent avec enthousiasme, mais Severus déclina l'invitation en disant qu'il voulait trouver un autre livre de potions. Lily proposa du bout des lèvres de l'accompagner, mais à nouveau, il déclara préférer rester seul. Elle le regarda partir avec un sentiment mitigé, avant de hausser les épaules avec humeur. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Réveillé dès l'aube, Sirius eut du mal à contenir son impatience jusqu'à l'heure du thé à laquelle son père devait le conduire par cheminée chez les Potter. Il avait bien essayé, la veille, de dire qu'il pouvait y aller seul, mais ça lui avait bien sûr été refusé.

- Un Black n'arrive pas sans être accompagné, décréta Némésis. C'est inconvenant, Sirius, vous devriez le savoir. Et puis, autant que vos fréquentations servent à notre famille.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, s'attirant une gifle immédiate pour insolence qu'il reçut sans grimacer. Il ne servait à rien de dire à sa mère que les Potter n'attendaient rien des Black. Elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas comprendre que les choses étaient différentes ailleurs, et Sirius méprisait sa méconnaissance.

Arrivé chez les Potter, et sans un regard pour son père, il se jeta dans les bras de James et Remus, arrivé plus tôt. Harry Potter lui sourit en lui serrant la main, avant de proposer du thé à Orion Black, qui accepta gracieusement.

- Qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-il.

- Remus Lupin, un ami des garçons, répondit le père de James.

Et Sirius fit la grimace. Il s'était bien gardé d'évoquer Remus et ses origines incertaines, sans doute pas très anciennes, au Square Grimmaurd. Les Potter, c'était une chose. Les Lupin, une toute autre. Il serait puni, il le savait parfaitement.

_Qu'importe_, pensa-t-il. L'amitié de Remus, James et Peter valait bien une Beuglante, une journée dans sa chambre sans manger, et même une dizaine de sortilèges cuisants, si son père s'y résolvait. Orion Black n'était pas partisan de la violence, au contraire de son épouse qui avait le sortilège facile, mais il n'hésiterait pas à y avoir recours s'il l'estimait nécessaire. Et Sirius était tout à fait conscient d'avoir un peu trop tiré sur la patience et la tolérance paternelles lors du mois à Rocamadour, glorifiant Gryffondor, se moquant des lettres furieuses envoyées par McGonagall pendant l'année, et agaçant Bellatrix par tous les moyens mis à sa dispositions, de la remarque fielleuse à la grenouille dans le lit.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sirius avait suivi ses amis sans faire attention, et quand il en sortit, se fut pour découvrir qu'ils avaient rejoint le jardin et que James venait de lui demandé comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances jusque là. Il haussa les épaules.

- Comme d'habitude. Et vous ? Où est Peter ?

- Au magasin, grimaça James. Ses parents disent qu'avec la conjoncture économique, ils n'ont pas les moyens de prendre un employé supplémentaire cet été. Et donc, comme Peter est assez grand, il doit les aider un jour sur deux. Et encore, il a négocié.

- Aïe, compatit Sirius.

- Il nous retrouvera ce soir, compléta James avant de se tourner vers Remus : et toi, alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

Remus soupira, et raconta à ses amis les projets de Persephon et Daniel, qui déclencha chez ses amis des exclamations qui lui mirent presque autant de baume au cœur que la lettre de Marilind. Son amie lui avait assuré qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle partageait sa peine, avec des mots qui lui avaient paru parfaitement adorables, doux et sincères.

Les jours chez les Potter se déroulaient dans une ambiance agréable, loin de celle du Square Grimmaurd et même de Rocamadour. Helen Potter les laissait jouer et discuter sans surveillance, tant qu'ils restaient à l'intérieur du domaine, et les écoutait volontiers parler à table. Harry, qui les rejoignait le soir avec, parfois, des nouvelles du Ministère, ne les grondait pas de lui couper la parole ou de discuter dans leur coin, ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Sirius, jour après jour et année après année.

Le soir, Peter les rejoignait, souvent maussade d'avoir passé la journée à la boutique au milieu des cris des animaux qu'il aimait, et de ceux des clients, qu'il aimait beaucoup moins. Les autres faisaient tout pour lui changer les idées, et les jours de repos de leur ami les voyaient le plus souvent partir dans de grandes explorations dans les recoins les plus reculés du domaine des Potter, faisant parfois s'affoler Helen lorsqu'ils ne rentraient pas à temps pour le dîner.

Ils prirent aussi le temps, surtout les jours de pluie, de continuer à travailler sur leurs animagi, faisant systématiquement perdre à Sirius le peu de patience qu'il avait. Incessamment, Remus leur faisait recommencer leurs dessins, vérifiant un nom, critiquant la forme d'un os ou la longueur d'un muscle. Ces séances de travail se terminaient le plus souvent en bataille de polochons, Sirius se jetant sur Remus pour se venger d'un énième « recommence ».

Une dizaine de jours avant la rentrée, cependant, le jeune Lupin regagna son foyer pour assister au mariage de sa sœur, laissant Sirius seul hôte chez les Potter. Dans cette ambiance plus réduite, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être véritablement le frère de James, tant ses parents le traitaient comme leur fils, il apprécia davantage encore la douceur et l'intimité qui régnait entre les parents de James.

Harry, toujours, avait un geste ou un mot doux pour Helen, quand il rentrait. Il lui racontait sa journée, écoutait la sienne, et prenait volontiers son conseil sur une affaire, en particulier lorsqu'il devait traiter avec les humeurs de ses subordonnés. Il répondait également aux questions de James, en posait, s'intéressant aux activités de son fils et l'aidant à faire les nombreux devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient confié pendant les vacances.

Sirius découvrait et s'imprégnait d'une réalité à mille lieues de celle de son enfance, et il s'en rendait bien compte. Rien, chez les Potter, ne rappelait la froideur et la rigidité des Black. Pourtant, la famille de son ami était aussi ancienne que la sienne, tout aussi réputée, même Némésis le reconnaissant en pinçant les lèvres.

Remus, lui, avait retrouvé sa famille en faisant grise mine. Persephon lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Il savait bien qu'elle l'avait fait pour apaiser son sentiment d'abandon, aussi ne parvenait-il pas à en être fier. Témoin ou pas, il n'avait toujours pas envie que Persephon se marie – et surtout, qu'elle parte vivre à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais elle avait l'air bien décidée à faire ce qui lui plaisait – ce qui, Remus devait bien l'admettre, était tout à fait normal. Il aurait simplement préféré que ce qui lui plaise, ce soit de rester en Angleterre. Proche de lui. Et de préférence sans Daniel qui l'insupportait chaque jour un peu plus.

L'affection que ses parents portaient au fiancé de sa sœur ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'accentuer son aversion. Patrick et Tallis semblaient avoir trouvé en Daniel un deuxième fils, et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en trouver vexé – même s'il savait à quel point il était ridicule. Patrick riait volontiers aux blagues de Daniel, que Remus trouvait nulles, et Tallis le resservait de chaque plat à tous les repas.

Heureusement, Cassandra était là. Cassandra qui râlait en essayant sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, n'aimant ni la couleur ni la forme. Cassandra qui taquinait Daniel et ne riait pas à ses blagues. Cassandra qui demandait si, vraiment, elle était obligée d'assister au mariage et si elle ne pouvait pas, plutôt, aller à l'anniversaire de son amie Melody. Cassandra qui jouait la peste et agaçait ses parents, mais qui mettait du baume au cœur de Remus.

Au matin du mariage, il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de sa sœur, ne voulant pas subir l'enthousiasme débordant de sa mère pendant qu'elle l'habillerait et le coifferait. Il adorait sa mère, mais seule Cassandra semblait capable de partager son humeur morose en ce jour néfaste.

Elle l'accueillit d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire, le faisant grimper sur son lit.

- Tu as fermé la porte à clé ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Mais je doute que ça les retienne longtemps.

- Juste assez pour qu'on ait le temps de s'enfuir par la fenêtre ! s'exclama-t-elle, et Remus éclata de rire.

- J'aurais préféré rester chez James, marmonna-t-il.

Le séjour chez son ami lui avait au moins permis d'oublier un peu ses soucis.

- Et me laisser affronter ça toute seule ! chuchota-t-elle, mimant l'horreur. Non, Remus, ça aurait été trop cruel ! Tu imagines, me laisser, moi, au milieu de tous ces gens qui doivent être graves et sentencieux comme Daniel…

Elle eut un faux frisson d'horreur et commença à imiter le visage sérieux du fiancé de sa sœur, débitant tout et n'importe quoi d'un air pincé plus qu'exagéré sous les rires réjouis de Remus.

- Cassy ? Remus ? Vous êtes là ? fit la voix de Tallis de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, et Cassandra, d'un geste impérieux, lui indiqua le placard. Il venait de refermer le battant sur lui quand leur mère entra, s'arrêtant net devant le spectacle de Cassandra, se tortillant sur le sol pour se glisser sous son lit.

- Mais ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On prépare notre fuite, répondit Cassandra du tac au tac, pas du tout impressionnée.

Tallis fronça les sourcils, sans parvenir à cacher un léger sourire.

- Allez, sors de là. Toi aussi, Remus, ajouta-t-elle. Il est largement temps de vous habiller, les invités ne vont plus tarder.

Cassandra se releva avec un énorme soupir, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Tallis.

- Et sans grogner, en plus ! C'est le mariage de votre sœur, par Morgane, essayez au moins d'être heureux pour elle !

- Cassandra, tu t'occupes de Remus ? ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Je suis plus un bébé ! lança le jeune homme tandis que Cassandra hochait la tête.

- Mais si, t'es mon gros bébé à moi que j'aime, fit sa sœur en lui tendant les bras, les lèvres en avant.

Il s'enfuit en riant pour s'habiller dans sa chambre. Cassandra le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait revêtu une robe d'un orange doux, ajustée à la taille, qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, bien qu'elle ait plusieurs fois déclaré le contraire lors des essayages. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur ses épaules, attendant que leur mère les coiffe, et Remus trouva qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il, assis sur son lit.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire.

- Je veux pas que Sephona parte, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

- Moi non plus, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'héroïne du jour entre dans la pièce, un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Sa robe blanche était toute simple, joliment décolleté, et sans fioritures inutiles.

- Tu es belle ! s'exclama Remus.

Persephon lui adressa un sourire doux, qui lui serra le cœur. Comme il allait lui manquer, le sourire de Sephona !

- Toi aussi mon Remus. Vous venez ? Maman vous attend. Il faut qu'elle te coiffe, Cassy.

Finalement, la cérémonie ne fut pas si ennuyeuse que ça, dû admettre Remus beaucoup plus tard. Le repas et la soirée qui suivirent, en revanche, l'auraient été bien davantage sans Cassandra. Tallis et Patrick étaient enfants uniques, aussi les Lupin n'avaient pas de famille au-delà de la leur. Quant à celle de Daniel, elle était composés de gens plus âgés qu'eux et d'enfants en bas âge. Les adultes avaient eu des conversations sérieuses pendant le dîner, qui ennuyèrent Remus à périr. C'était bien la famille de Daniel, pensa-t-il méchamment.

Cassandra, qui semblait s'ennuyer autant que lui, lui proposa rapidement d'aller faire les fous sur la piste de danse – où ils furent plus tard rejoints par quelques couples. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de parler à Remus, sans qu'il sût trop pourquoi, et il écourta les conversations rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts.

Arriva le moment où Daniel et Persephon devaient quitter la soirée. Ils habiteraient chez les parents de Daniel pendant quelques jours, avant le départ pour l'Inde. Remus, à nouveau au bord des larmes, serra fort sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Hé, ça va aller, murmura-t-elle. Je viendrai te voir avant de partir. Et je t'écrirai dès que j'arriverai à Mumbai.

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il valait mieux qu'il évite de parler. Daniel lui serra la main avec un sourire qui donna envie à Remus de lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Il se contenta cependant d'un regard noir, par égard pour sa sœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir à nouveau embrassé sa sœur venue lui dire au revoir, il avait retrouvé ses amis à King's Cross pour retourner à Poudlard. Sirius et James étaient aussi surexcités que d'habitude, et leur seule vision suffit à ramener un sourire sur son visage.

Sirius, se jetant dans les bras de Remus, aperçut plus loin Regulus, accompagné par Mère, une expression figée sur un visage qui avait été beau. Elle était si loin d'Helen Potter, de son doux sourire et de sa tristesse de voir repartir son fils, qu'il eut un mouvement d'humeur. Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas être plus comme Helen ?

* * *

Et sur cette douloureuse interrogation de Sirius, je vous laisse et vous dis au mois prochain ! N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit commentaire...


	29. With a little help from my friends

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce nouveau retard. La raison en est toute simple : mon mois de mai a été très occupé par la rédaction de mon rapport de stage et la préparation de ma soutenance. J'avais prévenu en ràr ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews, mais ce n'est pas une raison. A priori, les autres chapitres devraient reprendre le rythme habituel.

Merci, donc, aux reviewers, **Wizzette, Crookshanks, Marjane, Shimy, Fenice, Pastylle, Océ, Silva**, et bienvenue à **Vanille** qui a rattrapé les presque 30 chapitres en laissant de nombreuses reviews !

Le titre est celui d'une chanson des Beatles (Lennon et McCartney), de l'album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, _et signifie « avec un peu d'aide de mes amis ». J'espère qu'il s'expliquera logiquement – à plusieurs niveaux.

* * *

Petit rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais entre septembre etoctobre** 1974**, la quatrième année de no héros débute tout juste...

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Dans l'équipe de Quidditch de James, il y a **Franck Londubat** (capitaine et batteur), **Bell** (batteur), **Ana Berkley** (attrapeuse), **McFurton** (gardien), **Sato** et **Pratwell** (poursuiveurs). L'année dernière, McFurton était en 7° année.

**Marilind** Curring est une troisième année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

* * *

**With a little help from my friends**

Severus avait vu les quatre Gryffondor monter dans le train, et s'était dirigé à l'autre bout. Inutile de s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Il les entendait d'ici plaisanter et rire, et il du retenir un mouvement de frustration. Comment de tels types pouvaient-ils être aussi idiots ?

Tous les compartiments devant lesquels il passa étaient plein, et au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il craignit de croiser ceux qu'il cherchait justement à éviter. Il les vit dans un compartiment et s'empressa de le dépasser. Deux pas plus loin, la chevelure auburn de Lily attira son regard, mais elle s'installait avec Langton et d'autres filles de son année, aussi poursuivit-il son chemin avec un léger serrement de cœur.

Il allait dépasser le compartiment qui abritait Regulus et Narcissa Black lorsque cette dernière, l'apercevant, demanda à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait de le faire entrer. Elle lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot et il entra dans le même silence, s'asseyant sur le seul fauteuil qui restait disponible.

- Rogue, le salua Narcissa d'un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit. J'imagine que tu connais Dalila Moon ? Sa sœur est dans ta classe.

Severus hocha la tête. Dalila Moon était assise en face de Regulus, entre Narcissa et sa sœur Salomé. Les deux sœurs Moon avaient le même teint mat, les mêmes cheveux sombres et raides, la même bouche fine. Seuls les yeux de l'aînée la distinguaient de sa cadette, d'un noir profond tandis que Salomé les avait d'un vert saisissant. (1) Les sœurs Moon passaient pour certaines des plus jolies filles de Serpentard – et donc des gens qui comptaient. Qu'elles fréquentent les Black était finalement peu étonnant.

Regulus reprit le récit que Severus devait avoir interrompu à son arrivée, racontant son séjour en France à Rabastan Lestrange. Narcissa participait à la conversation en ajoutant un détail ou une anecdote à l'occasion, et les autres écoutaient.

Severus hésitait à sortir son livre de potions. L'atmosphère feutrée et tranquille du compartiment le mettait à l'aise, mais pas au point d'oublier qui il était : un simple demi-sang admis parmi les puissants à qui il ne fallait pas déplaire, et se plonger dans un livre, fut-ce un manuel scolaire, pouvait être mal perçu par l'élégante et froide Narcissa Black, future épouse Malefoy. Il allait donc se résoudre à s'ennuyer pendant un long moment lorsque, profitant d'un blanc dans la conversation, Salomé se tourna vers lui :

- Rogue, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je voulais te demander une précision sur l'utilisation de l'ellébore dans la potion de sommeil que le Professeur Slughorn nous a demandé d'étudier pendant l'été ?

Severus lui sourit et hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer, peu dupe du détournement de la conversation de la jeune fille mais reconnaissant.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut longuement consacré aux potions, avant que la question des options ne soit abordée, Narcissa et Dalila donnant des conseils à Rabastan et Regulus.

- Lesquelles as-tu pris, toi ? demanda Narcissa en se tournant vers Severus.

- Arithmancie et Etudes des Runes, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Elle hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres.

- Excellent choix. C'est ce que tu devrais choisir aussi, Regulus, ajouta-t-elle vers son cousin. J'avais bien dit à Sirius que c'étaient les options nécessaires, mais…

- Il y a une vieille tradition de Divination chez les Moon, indiqua Salomé comme si de rien n'était.

- Depuis qu'une de nos ancêtres s'est montrée pourvue du don de double-vue, sourit sa sœur en guise d'explication. Toutes les femmes de notre famille choisissent cette matière. Qui sait, le don se manifestera peut-être à nouveau.

- Et c'est intéressant, la Divination ? demanda Severus par acquis de conscience.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé qu'un mépris certain pour une matière aussi sujette à interprétations, mais c'était une opinion à ne pas exposer devant la famille Moon. Et après tout, c'était l'occasion de vérifier son idée.

- Oh, tu sais… sourit Salomé. Personnellement, je ne vois que des feuilles au fond de mon thé, et de la fumée blanche dans ma boule de cristal. Je ne dois pas être très douée.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus, observant Salomé sans en avoir l'air tandis qu'elle continuait la discussion sur la Divination avec Dalila et Narcissa. Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, cherchant s'il avait déjà adressé la parole à la jeune Moon – ou inversement. Mais il lui semblait bien que non. Salomé formait, avec Andromède Parkinson et Alecto Carrow, un trio qu'il n'approchait que contraint et forcé, en particulier à cause de l'aversion que lui portait la plus âgée des trois depuis son duel avec son frère, deux ans auparavant. Pour autant, depuis cet incident, ni Moon ni Parkinson ne s'étaient montrées particulièrement désagréables avec lui, tandis que Carrow se contentait de l'ignorer la plupart du temps.

Résultat, il ne se serait pas douté un instant que Salomé pourrait plaisanter avec lui comme elle venait de le faire. Qu'elle connaisse sa passion – et, soyons lucides, son talent – pour les potions, cela n'était pas étonnant : c'était de notoriété publique depuis qu'il donnait des « cours » à Regulus Black. Cela lui valait régulièrement des questions, y compris d'élèves plus âgés. Mais au-delà de ça…

Une fois de plus, Severus contempla ce qu'il devait à Regulus et Narcissa Black – et, à travers elle, à Lucius Malefoy. La gratitude l'envahit en même temps que l'amertume. Pour eux, décidément, tout était si facile, tout leur était dû. Pas besoin de faire leurs preuves.

Mais au moins, eux utilisaient ces avantages avec précaution, pudeur, à bon escient, songea Severus tandis que le beau visage rieur de Sirius Black s'imposait devant ses yeux. Il étouffa un grognement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses camarades toujours en pleine conversation. L'Héritier avait tout pour lui. Tout. Famille, nom, argent – et même talent ! Black était loin d'être un idiot. Mais il préférait faire des blagues, prendre des punitions, et traîner avec des parasites comme Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Et comme toujours lorsque ses pensées l'entraînaient sur le sujet de Sirius Black, Severus se força à inspirer et expirer très lentement, pour chasser la boule d'envie et de fureur qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Black finirait bien par payer son insolence et sa désinvolture, se persuadait-il. Tout se paie. Il l'avait bien assez appris.

En revanche, il savoura les regards de Yaxley, Avery et Mulciber lorsque, de retour dans leur dortoir, il laissa tomber au détour de la conversation les noms de ceux avec qui il avait fait le voyage en train.

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, il retrouva comme d'habitude Lily en cours de Potions. Elle l'accueillit avec son sourire et sa bise habituels, et il ne rougit presque pas. Le professeur Slughorn leur souhaita la bienvenue en leur racontant ses vacances, comme il le faisait souvent. Cette attitude ne semblait pas tellement déplaire aux Gryffondor, Lily exceptée, et cela agaçait prodigieusement Severus. Ils étaient à Poudlard pour s'instruire, par Merlin, qu'importaient donc le soleil d'Espagne !

Enfin, leur professeur leur indiqua de préparer la potion de sommeil à l'ellébore qu'ils devaient étudier pendant leurs vacances, et il vit du coin de l'œil Salomé Moon se tourner vers lui avec un sourire. Sans détourner la tête de son chaudron où il commençait à verser de l'eau pure, base de la potion, il le lui rendit.

Leur potion avait atteint la consistance de la purée et une belle couleur orangée lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de leur table, contemplant leur potion d'un air plus ravi encore qu'à son habitude.

- Ah, monsieur Rogue, mademoiselle Evans ! Décidément, vos progrès en Potions sont fulgurants. Fabuleux !

Lily rougit et Severus le remercia d'un signe de tête, concentré dans son comptage de tours.

- Dites-moi, ajouta le professeur. Je donne une petite soirée dans mes appartements vendredi soir, pour quelques étudiants. J'apprécierais que vous y veniez.

Severus releva la tête, stupéfait. Il avait entendu parler, évidemment, du « Club de Slug », comme on l'appelait. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru être invité à en faire partie.

- Volontiers, monsieur, accepta-t-il en devançant Lily qui avait ouvert la bouche.

- Parfait, parfait, répondit Slughorn en se frottant les mains, avant de passer à la table derrière eux.

Severus se tourna vers Lily et lui fit un grand sourire, enchanté d'être invité – et qu'elle le soit aussi. Lily, elle, fronçait les sourcils :

- Avec les filles, on avait prévu un truc, vendredi soir…

- C'est plus important, lui chuchota Severus. Tu n'imagines pas qui vient aux soirées de Slughorn, ce sont des contacts qui peuvent tout changer !

Lily haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincue. Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retournait à sa potion lorsqu'il entendit, derrière lui, Slughorn formuler la même invitation à Potter et Black. Il serra les dents, furieux. Le seul mérite de ces deux crétins était de s'appeler Potter et Black !

Il était encore plongé dans ces réflexions aigres lorsque Lily le quitta pour se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait appris à reconnaitre les moments où il était fermé au monde extérieur, comme celui-ci, et à simplement attendre que ça passe. L'en sortir de force lui demandait trop d'énergie pour qu'elle s'en donne la peine la plupart du temps.

Dans la salle, elle s'abattit avec un soupir à côté de Margaret, fixant d'un regard morne le tableau en attendant l'arrivée du soporifique professeur fantôme.

- Je parie sur les révoltes gobelines, déclara Driana depuis l'autre côté de la rangée.

- Moi aussi, répondirent Lily et Black en même temps, tandis que le professeur entrait à travers le mur.

Leur intuition se révéla exacte, et bien vite, Lily lâcha le fil des noms plus semblables les uns que les autres. Le pire, songea-t-elle avant de sombrer définitivement, c'est que ça pourrait être intéressant.

Elle passa le cours à discuter avec Margaret, spéculant sur l'identité du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, absent du festin la veille. Son amie proposait avec délectation théorie farfelue sur théorie farfelue, tandis que Lily penchait davantage pour un énième Auror à la retraite.

A côté d'elles, Driana et Black semblaient avoir repris leurs petits jeux habituels – en trois ans, Black ne s'était pas lassé du pendu, et s'était même amusé à animer la figurine, quitte à faire parfois exprès de perdre.

Le soir, au moment où elles allaient se coucher, Lily demanda d'une petite voix :

- Les filles ? Ca vous embêterait beaucoup qu'on reporte la soirée de vendredi ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lizzie.

- Je suis invitée à un truc de Slughorn, soupira la jeune fille. Et apparemment, je peux pas refuser.

- Pff, t'es pénible, on avait dit vendredi ! gémit Sarah.

- On peut bien essayer les maquillages et coiffures de Sorcière Hebdo samedi, répliqua Driana en haussant les épaules. C'est pas urgent à ce point.

- Nan mais on s'était mises d'accord ! insista Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Et maintenant faut tout changer pour Lily…

- Je fais pas exprès, hein, s'agaça la rousse. Sev a dit…

- Oh, bien sûr, si Rogue le dit, la coupa à nouveau sa camarade.

Lily allait répliquer mais Driana fut plus rapide.

- Ouais mais c'était pour qu'on soit toutes les six. On a qu'à voter, qui est d'accord pour repousser à samedi ?

Et sans attendre, elle leva la main, aussitôt suivie de Lizzie, Margaret et Lily. Le regard de Mary passait de Driana à Sarah, l'air hésitant, avant qu'elle lève timidement la main à son tour.

- C'est toujours pareil, souffla Sarah avant de fermer brusquement les rideaux de son lit.

- Merci, les filles, souffla Lily.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle s'amusa bien davantage avec ses amies qu'avec les invités de Slughorn. A vrai dire, elle passa son vendredi soir à soupirer discrètement. Severus semblait enchanté d'être présent – si tant est que Severus puisse être enchanté par quelque chose, lui qui montrait si peu ses émotions – et avait entamé la conversation avec le professeur Slughorn et un Serdaigle de septième année. Ils parlaient de potions. Encore. Evidemment. Lily s'éclipsa et observa d'un air morne les gens qui peuplaient le cachot.

Toutes les maisons étaient représentées, en tout cas. Elle reconnu Narcissa Black, dans son uniforme impeccable, accompagné d'un garçon qui devait être en deuxième année – il lui semblait l'avoir aperçut avec Regulus. Un peu plus loin, une Poufsouffle discutait avec un Serdaigle… Et au fond, près de la porte, Black et Potter paraissaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Lily hésita quelques minutes avant de rejoindre ses camarades – ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, mais au moins, avec eux, aucune chance de s'ennuyer !

- Evans, l'accueillit Potter avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Qui la mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Rien à faire, au bout de trois ans, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à lui, ignorant s'il allait l'accueillir d'une politesse ou d'une moquerie – les deux étant parfois étrangement semblables.

- Toi aussi tu as été piégée ? lui demanda Black avec un presque sourire.

Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant, repensant aux mots de Sarah.

- Il a insisté, soupira-t-elle.

- Ouais, Narcissa aussi, répliqua Black. Elle a dit qu'elle écrirait à ma mère si je venais pas, et j'aime autant éviter les beuglantes.

Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur. De la part de quelqu'un qui en recevait une par mois en moyenne depuis un an et les accueillait d'un jet d'eau blasé… Potter éclata de rire à son air, tapotant l'épaule de son ami :

- Sirius, va falloir être plus crédible que ça…

Lily lui sourit. Finalement, cette soirée pouvait être amusante, s'ils continuaient comme ça…

Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment et Lily avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait lorsque, relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Severus. Il paraissait furieux, triste aussi, et peut-être un peu jaloux. La jeune fille étouffa un soupir, envahie par un soudain sentiment de culpabilité. Severus avait tendance à être exclusif, elle le savait, et il n'aimait guère ses autres amis. Qu'elle soit, en plus, avec les deux énergumènes qui l'embêtaient régulièrement était sans doute encore pire. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de potions !

- Oh, mais c'est Servilus, remarqua alors Black d'une voix mauvaise, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'agaça Lily.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il est, non ? Toujours fourré dans les jupes de Slughorn ou Narcissa, à hocher la tête avec componction…

- C'est pas de sa faute s'il est meilleur que toi, répondit Lily avec aplomb, plantant ses poings serrés sur ses hanches. Et Narcissa le respecte, elle, au moins !

Sirius secoua la tête avec un rire forcé.

- Elle l'utilise, c'est tout. Il n'est rien, crois-moi.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer et furieuse, Lily tourna les talons pour rejoindre son ami, laissant les deux Gryffondor derrière elle. Deux idiots, voilà tout !

- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle brusquement à Severus. Je m'ennuie, et j'ai rien à dire à personne. A demain.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Au moins, le lendemain soir, elle n'aurait pas à ménager les susceptibilités des uns et des autres et à subir des conversations assommantes ! Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était s'amuser, essayer de se maquiller, et échanger des potins avec les filles. Tant que Sarah et Driana ne se disputaient pas…

Mais les craintes de Lily se révélèrent vaines. S'il y avait un sujet qui réunissait les deux fortes têtes du dortoir des filles de quatrième année, c'était la mode et les potins. Driana et Sarah avaient également la même passion pour le groupe des _Fab Three_ (2) qui s'était formé deux ans auparavant et était composé de trois jeunes sorciers musiciens qui attiraient et électrisaient les foules. Fils de moldus, ils avaient fait entrer la musique rock dans le monde sorcier, s'attirant le mépris outré des plus âgés et l'enthousiasme des plus jeunes. Après avoir écouté leurs chansons, Lily avait promis de faire découvrir les Beatles à ses amies, tant leur influence semblait forte sur le groupe sorcier.

Le leader du groupe, un certain Jim Jagger (Lily était persuadée que c'était un pseudonyme. Le fait que les deux autres membres du groupe s'appellent respectivement Mick Morrison et Keith Hendrix ne faisait d'ailleurs que confirmer sa certitude. Mais aucune de ses amies ne voulait en entendre parler). Jim Jagger, donc, venait de se fiancer, déclenchant une véritable hystérie chez ses fans. Le sujet de conversation de la soirée était donc tout trouvé. Seule Margaret semblait trouver les fiançailles peu intéressantes, préférant chanter à tue-tête – et extrêmement faux – les plus grands succès des _Fab Three_.

La soirée se termina enfin après que Lizzie les ait toutes prises en photo et que Mary et Lily, intronisées jury, aient élu la meilleure chanteuse de _Tomorrow_, la chanson qui avait lancé le groupe et qui passait encore régulièrement sur la RITM.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James laissa échapper un chapelet d'injures qui auraient fait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du Professeur McGonagall, l'eut-elle entendu, lorsqu'il vit atterrir devant lui le désormais habituel hibou de la Gazette. Il prit son exemplaire en ronchonnant sous les rires de ses amis et le déplia d'un air désintéressé – avant de pousser une exclamation.

- Il a encore attaqué !

- Qui ça ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus.

- Vous savez… Voldemort, souffla-t-il.

- Lit ! exigea Sirius.

- _C'est hier, en plein journée, que le désormais célèbre mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort a perpétré son forfait_, commença James. _Suivi d'une dizaine d'adeptes masqués et vêtus de noir, il est entré dans un café moldu et a attaqué sauvagement la clientèle avec des sortilèges inconnus._ « Il hurlait, _sanglote un témoin miraculeusement échappé de la tuerie_. Mon frère, il hurlait, il se tordait dans tous les sens. Et les autres, ils… ils riaient. » _C'est donc un homme sanguinaire que ce Voldemort, qui tue et torture pour le plaisir. _

_Les Aurors moldus, appelés "policiers", ont été les premiers à arriver sur les lieux, découvrant une scène de carnage. Dix morts sont à déplorer, dont deux sorciers – le frère de notre témoin et sa fiancée, fille de moldus, présents dans ce café pour présenter son fiancé à sa famille. Prévenus, les Aurors ont immédiatement reconnu le symbole de tête de mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, et la brigade des Oubliators s'est occupée de faire passer cet affreux fait-divers pour un attentat perpétré par un groupuscule terroriste moldu, l'IRA (Armée Républicaine Irlandaise), qui réclame l'indépendance de l'Irlande à travers des attaques de ce genre. _

Tandis qu'il lisait ces derniers mots, Lily Evans, assise un peu plus loin, releva brusquement la tête, interpellée.

- Potter, tu peux relire ça s'il te plait ?

- _C'est hier, en plein journée_…

- Non, juste la fin, à propos des terroristes moldus…

- L'IRA ?

- Oui, fit Evans en hochant doucement la tête. C'est bien ça. Mes parents en ont parlé…

- Apparemment, ils posent des bombes chez les Moldus, intervint Remus.

- Oui, confirma Lily. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu de morts, je crois… Pourquoi les Oubliators mettent les tueries de ce… cet affreux Voldemort sur le dos de l'IRA ?

Sirius et James haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

- Il faut bien trouver une excuse, expliqua James.

Elle siffla et lui tourna le dos en secouant la tête, visiblement agacée. James leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre les filles en général, mais alors Evans, c'était bien la pire de toutes ! Il allait se replonger dans l'article lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et reconnut Franck Londubat.

- Mon capitaine ! sourit-il.

Londubat lui ébouriffa un peu davantage les cheveux et se pencha vers lui :

- Bon, Potter, tu sais qu'on a les sélections pour le poste de Gardien, ce soir, hein ? Tu seras là ?

- Oui mon Capitaine !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et repartit sous les rires conjugués de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Malgré son ton bouffon, ils savaient bien que James portaient une admiration sans borne à Franck Londubat.

- Tu sais qui va se présenter, pour les sélections ? intervint Driana en se tournant vers eux.

- Pas du tout, fit James. Pourquoi, tu en es ?

- Evidemment ! lança-t-elle avec un regard de défi. Et cette fois, je peux te jurer que je rentre dans l'équipe.

- Ce serait chouette, lui sourit James.

Et de fait, les sélections le soir même firent à Sirius l'effet d'être jouées d'avance. Il n'y avait, outre Driana, que deux candidats, un garçon de cinquième année à l'air revêche, et un petit de deuxième année qui paraissait loin d'être assez costaud et entraîné. Et de fait, il n'arrêta qu'un lancer de Berkley. L'autre était plus acharné, arrêtant les deux tirs de Sato et les deux de James, mais Berkley passa au travers les deux fois, quand elle n'en fit passer qu'un – le premier – avec Driana. Londubat l'accueillit dans l'équipe avec un grand sourire et une poignée de main, tandis que ses amies applaudissaient dans les tribunes.

- On fait la fête, ce soir ? leur proposa Sirius avec un sourire.

- Et comment ! s'exclama Margaret. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de la bièraubeurre !

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, une idée germant tranquillement dans son esprit. Dès que James les eut rejoint, il expliqua son plan à ses amis qui approuvèrent chaudement.

.

- Mais voilà mes maraudeurs ! s'exclama Cassandra quand ils la trouvèrent enfin, dans une cour intérieure du château, en train de discuter avec Remus.

- Maraudeurs ? releva James en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous aimez pas ? Vous êtes pourtant toujours en train de traîner et de marauder dans les couloirs, y compris bien après le couvre-feu, d'après ce que j'ai compris… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers un Remus rougissant.

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sympa, comme nom, sourit Sirius. Si jamais on crée un groupe de rock un jour…

Peter et James explosèrent de rire, et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Morgane, Sirius, s'il te plait, préviens-moi ce jour-là. J'irai faire un tour en Inde chez Persephon.

Les rires redoublèrent, et Sirius attendit qu'ils se calment avant de demander à Cassandra où se trouvaient les cuisines. Elle leur indiqua la marche à suivre sans sourciller avant d'ajouter :

- Mais Remus le sais, en plus. Et je sais que je suis la mine de renseignements la plus cool de tout Poudlard, les jeunes, mais vous pouvez aussi essayer de vous débrouiller tout seuls, hein. Je serai pas toujours là.

Remus frissonna à ses mots, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comprenant qu'elle l'avait blessé.

- Je quitterai bientôt Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, regardant uniquement son frère. Mais je serai toujours là, dans le coin, pas très loin. Hors de question que je parte en Inde.

Remus hocha la tête, se sentant déjà idiot de sa réaction précédente. Il n'était plus un bébé, enfin ! Il résista à l'envie de serrer Cassy dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement que Sirius le moquerait sans merci.

- Allez, venez, disait-il d'ailleurs. Faut qu'on y aille pas trop tard si on veut pas risquer de se faire coincer ! Merci Cassy !

Ils trouvèrent le tableau sans difficulté, guidés par Remus, et le passage s'ouvrit juste après que Sirius se soit senti complètement idiot de chatouiller une poire peinte, sous le regard moqueur du loup-garou. Ils découvrirent les cuisines avec un certain ravissement, sauf le jeune Lupin qui trouvait, lui, malgré l'accueil toujours cordial des elfes, qu'il venait dans cette pièce un peu trop souvent.

Ils se ravitaillèrent copieusement et durent même refuser quelques victuailles, trop chargés pour les porter. Ils se glissèrent aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'ils purent dans leur Salle Commune puis dans leur dortoir, avant d'envoyer Peter à la recherche des filles – puisque, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas monter leurs escaliers, eux.

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'exclamèrent devant les quantités amassées. Sirius, très fier de lui, leur expliqua comment se rendre aux cuisines - pour apprendre, déconfit, que Remus leur avait révélé l'information dès la première année. Le "traître !" qu'il lança à cette occasion fit rire tout le monde.

Remus, adossé contre son lit, regardait leur petit groupe en souriant, songeur, quand Lily s'approcha de lui.

- Remus, ça va ?

- Oui oui, lui sourit-il. Je me disais juste que c'est la première fois, je pense, que toute notre classe est réunie hors des cours – et que ça se passe bien. Pas de dispute.

- C'est vrai, grimaça sa camarade. Certains jours, je me demande comment tu supportes Potter et Black, mais d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, je crois que je comprends ce que tu leur trouves. Ils sont drôles.

- Ils sont aussi intelligents, et fidèles, dit Remus.

Elle lui lança un regard clairement dubitatif, mais il n'insista pas. Il aimait bien Lily, mais il n'était pas question de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Les garçons avaient leurs secrets. Et les filles le savaient bien.

- Oh, mais c'est ton lapin, Remus ! s'exclama Sarah au même moment, interrompant fort à propos leur aparté.

Remus releva la tête vers la jeune rousse qui s'approchait de lui, l'animal dans les bras, et poussa un soupir. Comme d'habitude, il essayait à toutes forces de s'enfuir, pour rester le plus loin possible du loup-garou.

- Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? demandait Sarah.

- Alibi, dit Sirius.

- Psychopathe, fit James.

- Alibi.

- Psychopathe.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses amis continuaient leur petite bataille et se tourna vers Sarah, souriant :

- Moi, je l'appelle Boule de Poils. Mais comme tu peux le constater, je ne fais pas l'unanimité… Et comme c'est eux qui me l'ont offert…

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, avant de demander, curieuse :

- Pourquoi il essaie de s'enfuir comme ça tout le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, déclara Remus en haussant les épaules, prenant garde à ce que sa voix ne le trahisse pas. Mais du coup, Peter l'appelle…

- Fuite, disait Peter en direction des deux autres, qui ne l'écoutaient pas. Il s'appelle Fuite, je vous dis !

Lizzie et Margaret explosèrent de rire, et les autres filles les suivirent rapidement. D'abord décontenancés, les garçons attendirent patiemment qu'elles se calment et changèrent de conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pluie continuelle qui noya les jours suivants fit dire à Sirius, d'une voix lugubre, que l'hiver arrivait.

- En même temps, on est en octobre, remarqua Peter en haussant les épaules. L'hiver revient tous les ans à cette période, de toute façon.

- Au Kenya, il fait jamais aussi froid, insista Sirius. Driana dit qu'il n'y a de la neige que sur les plus hautes montagnes.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant un instant, tandis que James étouffait un rire.

- Peut-être, mais on est pas au Kenya.

- Ca, c'est clair.

Sur cette réflexion toute en profondeur, Sirius se replongea avec un profond soupir dans son livre d'anatomie canine. Avant de relever la tête presque aussi vite :

- Remus est pas là, vous voulez pas qu'on essaie la transformation ?

- Non, dit James d'un ton sans réplique. C'est trop dangereux. Puis, il nous tuerait.

Sirius soupira profondément et referma son livre d'un mouvement sec avant de se lever.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je sais pas, grogna-t-il. Faire un tour, j'en ai marre de rester assis.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour, revenant vers ses amis.

- Brocéliande, ça vous dit ? proposa-t-il d'un ton un peu plus aimable.

James commença à ranger ses affaires avec un sourire, mais Peter demanda :

- Et Remus ? On a dit qu'on le rejoindrait ici ?

- Oh, il est avec Marilind, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il pense beaucoup à nous. Mais on peut dire à Driana de le prévenir, si tu veux.

- Elle connait la réplique de la forêt ?

- Non, répondit Sirius avec un fin sourire. Mais on est pas obligé de lui expliquer clairement…

Et de fait, elle avait l'air très curieuse lorsqu'elle expliqua à un Remus tout étonné que ses amis l'attendait chez Morgane et Arthur. Remus étouffa un rire qui l'intrigua davantage :

- Tu sais de quoi il voulait parler ?

- Oui oui, assura Remus, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il venait de passer dans l'autre sens.

- C'est quoi, alors ? Remus, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Heu… Tu demanderas à Sirius ? proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il sortit sans demander son reste, se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers la salle… Quand il réalisa que ses amis devaient avoir pris le gant, et qu'il en serait réduit à envelopper sa main dans sa cape. Ce qu'il fit en grimaçant. Il erra quelques minutes entre les arbres avant d'entendre les cris de Sirius vers lesquels il se dirigea. Ses amis étaient installés autour la pierre dans laquelle l'épée était plantée. Peter, adossé contre un arbre, tenait à la main son livre sur les rats, mais avait l'air de l'avoir oublié pour mieux regarder les deux autres. Debout devant la pierre, James encourageait Sirius qui, bras et jambes tendus de toutes ses forces, visage congestionné, essayait visiblement d'arracher Excalibur (ou sa réplique) à la pierre qui la tenait prisonnière.

- Oh, salut Remus, le salua James. Allez, Sirius, allez, allez ! Tu peux y arriver !

Mais Sirius relâcha soudain tous ses efforts et se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'allongeant en soufflant.

- T'as qu'à essayer, toi !

- Chiche !

A son tour, James grimpa sur la pierre, cala ses pieds de chaque côté de la garde de l'épée, la saisit à pleines mains et s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces. Pendant qu'il s'escrimait sans le moindre succès, Peter demandait, railleur :

- Alors, Remus, comment va Marilind ?

- Ca va, rougit légèrement son ami.

- Elle fait des progrès, au moins ? renchérit Sirius avec un jeu de sourcils.

Remus hocha la tête, rougissant davantage, mais fut heureusement sauvé par James qui s'effondra bruyamment à côté de Sirius, haletant lui aussi.

- Essaie, toi, souffla-t-il à Remus. Vu que Sirius et moi on a dû la desserrer un peu, t'y arriveras peut-être. Avec ta force de loup-garou, tout ça…

Avec une grimace et un peu d'excitation quand même, Remus grimpa à son tour sur la pierre. Mais ses efforts se révélèrent tout aussi vains que ceux de ses amis et il les rejoignit bientôt sur le sol.

- Peter, tu veux tenter le coup ? demanda encore James.

- J'ai aucune chance, fit Peter en secouant la tête.

Mais il se leva néanmoins, un air de défi sur le visage. Après tout, personne n'aurait cru Arthur capable de sortir l'épée de la pierre, pas vrai ? Quand il l'avait fait, Arthur aussi était un inconnu, un moins que rien…

Peter n'était pas Arthur Pendragon, cependant, et il échoua comme les trois autres.

- On fait quoi, demain, à Pré-au-lard ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle.

- Oh, heu... Remus rougit à nouveau. J'ai proposé à Marilind de venir avec moi.

- Ok, c'est sympa, sourit James. Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour allez chez Zonko ?

Remus ne répondit pas. Des trois, James était celui qui se moquait le moins de sa relation avec la petite Poufsouffle. Malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas comment dire à James qu'il préférait généralement être seul avec elle…

* * *

**(1)** Pour un petit point sur les sœurs Moon, je vous invite à passer sur mon LJ.

**(2)** Les Beatles étaient parfois surnommés les _Fab(ulous) four_… Le clin d'œil était tout trouvé. A partir de là, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer d'où vient le titre _Tomorrow_…

Et j'ai largement plus d'un mois de retard, mais j'ai soudain envie de vous faire un petit post sur Daniel Powelt, le (désormais) mari de Persephon. Donc si ça vous intéresse, rendez-vous sur LJ ! Comme je suis trop bonne, je vous remets l'adresse : lapaumee . livejournal . com (sans les espaces évidemment).

Le post est déjà en ligne, donc... Allez-y voir !

Et avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en cliquant sur le nouveau bouton bleu et moche...


	30. Le fardeau supporté en groupe

Et voilà le dernier chapitre burkinabé... Vous commencez à en avoir un peu l'habitude, mais je m'excuse, une fois encore, pour le retard. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre, désolée...

Les personnages sont à JKR et je remercie nos chers commentateurs, **Wizzette, Marjane, Letilableue, Skelta, Grain de sable, Ninoschka, Vanille, Ero **et** Silva** ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux, au passage !

**Ninoschka**, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui nous a fait très plaisir et beaucoup touchée. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte. Si tu as un compte ici, ou une adresse mail, ça peut être plus pratique pour te répondre. ;)

Le titre est un proverbe maure... Je le trouve moyennement approprié, mais j'en avais assez de chercher... Enfin, vous me direz !

* * *

Rappel **chronologique **: Nous sommes désormais entre novembre et décembre** 1974**, c'est-à-dire en quatrième année.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret Partridge **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Dans l'équipe de Quidditch de James, il y a **Franck Londubat** (capitaine et batteur), **Bell** (batteur), **Ana Berkley** (attrapeuse), **Driana **(gardienne), **Sato** et **Pratwell** (poursuiveurs).

**Marilind** Curring est une troisième année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

* * *

**Le fardeau supporté en groupe est une plume  
**

Lorsqu'il vit arriver Marilind, sautillante, ses deux nattes blondes rebondissant contre son dos, Sirius fit un grand sourire à Remus sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le rouge qui avait envahi les joues de son ami suffisait à son bonheur.

Elle les salua avec un sourire un peu timide et ils rejoignirent tous les cinq la file qui se préparait à sortir du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Rapidement, elle et Remus commencèrent à parler d'Etude des Runes, une option qu'elle venait de commencer et que Remus était le seul des quatre garçons à suivre.

- Tu arrives à prononcer les runes, toi ? demandait-elle en riant. Chaque fois que j'essaie, elle me fait recommencer dix fois ! Et j'ai l'impression de dire exactement comme elle, pourtant.

- Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois, la rassura Remus avec un sourire.

Sirius, derrière eux, leva les yeux au ciel en direction de James, qui étouffa un rire.

Une fois dans le village, ils errèrent de boutique en boutique, se fournissant en bombabouses, pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste et autres ingrédients indispensables à leurs « projets de maraude », comme disait Cassandra.

Ils marchaient en discutant à torts et à travers lorsque James, l'attrapant par le bras, lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de Remus et Marilind. Quelques pas devant eux, ils avançaient en se parlant doucement, la main dans la main, visiblement oublieux du reste du monde. James, Peter et Sirius les regardèrent quelques instants avant que Sirius se tourne vers le jeune Potter :

- Il est vraiment amoureux, hein ? soupira-t-il.

James hocha la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je comprends pas ce qu'elle a d'intéressant, pourtant.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- L'important, c'est que Remus le sache, lui, tu crois pas ? C'est bien pour lui, je trouve.

Sirius se tut prudemment. L'amour lui avait toujours semblé un domaine particulièrement mystérieux, obscur, et pour tout dire un peu ennuyeux. Mais si James disait que c'était bien pour Remus…

- Moi, je tomberai pas amoureux, signala-t-il quand même.

- C'est pas toi qui décide, tu sais, déclara Peter avec petit sourire. En général.

- Même, insista Sirius.

Il se tut au moment où ils rejoignaient les deux autres à l'entrée des Trois Balais où ils s'installèrent à la dernière table libre, juste à côté du bar.

- Une bièrabeurre pour tout le monde ? demanda Sirius. Peter, tu m'aides à aller les chercher ?

Au comptoir, il croisa Driana, en grande conversation avec leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un certain Aaron Parker, qui était arrivé une semaine après la rentrée sans qu'aucune explication ne leur soit fournie, ce qui avait entraîné des théories et des ragots aux quatre coins de Poudlard. Les pires histoires venaient d'une Serdaigle de sixième année, une certaine Bertha Jorkins, que Cassy avait dédaigneusement qualifiée de « pipelette sans cervelle, curieuse et médisante ». Puis les bruits s'étaient calmés, ne laissant place qu'à des soupirs d'ennui. Doté d'une voix monotone qui débitait tout discours sur le même ton posé, sans une intonation et presque sans une respiration, le Professeur Parker n'était pas à proprement mauvais, mais furieusement soporifique.

Sirius et Peter les saluèrent d'un signe de tête, tandis que Driana prenait visiblement congé du professeur et rejoignait une table un peu plus loin où étaient installées Evans, Partridge et Lizzie.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Margaret à peine Driana assise.

- Pas grand-chose, soupira-t-elle. Juste qu'il profitait de cette belle journée d'automne avant que la pluie et la neige ne s'installent, un truc du genre…

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était encore au centre de leur conversation plusieurs jours plus tard, dans le dortoir.

- Faut qu'on trouve ses appartements, disait Margaret. Et ensuite qu'on fouille. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un livre de potions ouvert à la page d'une potion de rajeunissement.

- De quoi vous parlez ? interrompit Sarah qui était entrée dans la pièce sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent.

Lily rougit et Driana haussa les épaules, aussi ce fut Lizzie qui répondit :

- On essaie d'enquêter sur le Professeur Parker.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est arrivé une semaine en retard, commença Margaret en comptant sur ses doigts, comme un discours plusieurs fois répété. Sans explication. Il est jeune, donc c'est pas un retraité. Pas un Auror non plus, il nous l'aurait dit, et en plus, il est pas estropié ni rien.

- Et c'est drôle, ajouta Lily.

- Et il est super beau, soupira Lizzie.

Sarah rougit, approuvant doucement de la tête. Elle avança et vint s'assoir entre Lizzie et Driana.

- Alors, vos théories ? Le plan ?

- On en a plusieurs, reprit Margaret. D'abord, que c'est bien un retraité mais qui a pris une potion rajeunissante.

- Enfin, ça, c'est la théorie de Margaret, hein, interrompit Driana. La dernière en date, en tout cas.

- Ou alors, il a une liaison avec le Professeur Sinistra, et c'est comme ça qu'il a eu le poste, ajouta Margaret comme si de rien n'était.

- J'espère pas, souffla Lizzie.

- J'ai bien proposé avec McGonagall, mais elles ont pas aimé l'idée, ajouta Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

- Moi non plus, grimaça Sarah.

- Sinon, il peut avoir une liaison avec Dumbledore, hein, lâcha Driana.

Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis :

- Non, fit Margaret en secouant la tête. Quand même pas.

Ce qui les fit exploser de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, reprit Driana quand elles se furent calmées, mais faut qu'on trouve notre prochaine tactique. Visiblement, l'interroger discrètement, ça marche pas tellement.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi, exactement ? demanda Sarah.

- Tout ! s'exclama Lizzie. D'où il vient, qui il est, pourquoi il était en retard…

- Pourquoi il est aussi assommant, gémit Lily.

- Moi, j'aime bien ses cours, fit Margaret en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr, tu les passes à le regarder !

- Ben quoi, il te plait pas ?

- C'est pas ça, rougit Lily. Mais ça suffit pas, quoi, je m'ennuie, moi… Et je retiens rien de ce qu'il dit, en plus.

- Vous avez pensé demander à McGonagall ? Pour son retard, je veux dire ? proposa Sarah.

Driana la regarda fixement pendant un instant.

- Tu te portes volontaire ?

Sarah frissonna.

- Nan, t'as raison…

Elles s'employèrent donc, pendant les jours et semaines qui suivirent, à espionner plus ou moins discrètement leur professeur, ce qui entraîna force fous rires et même quelques heures de retenue pour Driana et Lily, surprises dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu par un Professeur Flitwick bien moins jovial que d'habitude.

Sans succès, cependant. Elles découvrirent bien que ses appartements étaient, en toute simplicité, derrière sa salle de cours, mais guère plus. Il était également souvent absent le week-end, sans qu'elles puissent découvrir où il se rendait avec une telle régularité. Mais elles étaient décidées à ne pas baisser les bras, malgré l'incompréhension marquée de leurs camarades masculins. Severus avait regardé fixement Lily avant de retourner à sa potion sans rien dire quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle devait partir plus tôt que d'habitude, Pettigrow avait refusé tout net d'aider Lizzie, et Black avait levé les yeux au ciel quand Driana lui avait soumis les théories de Margaret. Seul Potter s'était montré un brin utile :

- En tout cas, il a pas de liaison avec McGo, avait-il sourit. Enfin je crois pas, ma mère l'aurait su. Je peux toujours lui poser la question, si vous voulez.

Et Margaret avait hoché la tête frénétiquement. Mais la lettre de Mme Potter était revenue avec une réponse négative, ainsi qu'un commentaire sur l'attention que les petits camarades de James devraient porter à leurs cours plutôt qu'aux vies sentimentales de leurs enseignants.

- Et si on demandait à Hagrid ? demanda un soir Lily à la sortie d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ses amies la regardèrent d'un air neutre, et elle développa.

- Ben, oui, il a doit le connaître… Au moins de quand il était élève à Poudlard, quoi. Parce que mine de rien, il est là depuis longtemps, Hagrid ! Et vu qu'on veut pas aller poser la question à McGo ou Flitwick…

- C'est une bonne idée, décida Driana. On y va quand ?

- Tout de suite ? proposa Lily. On a rien d'urgent pour demain…

- Je peux pas, j'ai entraînement… Mais allez-y sans moi, vous me raconterez !

- Ok, sourit Lily. Et bloque bien les tirs de Potter !

- Compte sur moi, rit son amie.

Accompagnée de Margaret et Lizzie, Lily se dirigea donc vers la Cabane du Garde-Chasse qui leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire sympathique qui le caractérisait. Une fois assises devant une tasse de thé qu'elles devaient porter à deux mains et les fameux gâteaux durs comme du bois, Lily se lança :

- Hagrid, vous le connaissez bien, le Professeur Parker ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Comme ça… On ne se parle pas tellement.

Lily grimaça et Margaret prit le relai.

- Mais il a bien été élève ici, non ? Vous le connaissiez, à l'époque ?

- De loin, dit à nouveau le Garde-Chasse. Il n'a jamais été très intéressé par les animaux… Ou par moi.

- Pourtant, il y a des animaux, dans les Forces du Mal… Enfin, des créatures, insista Lizzie. Les loups-garous, les vampires, les pitiponks…

- Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était les contrôler, les mettre hors d'état de nuire, balaya Hagrid. Les sorts, quoi, plus que les créatures elles-mêmes. C'est dans ça qu'il a continué ensuite.

- Ah ? remarqua Lily en croisant les doigts.

- Oui, il a fait une licence en sortilèges de défense à l'Université Magique de Londres, je crois. Ou à celle d'Oxford, je ne sais plus.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard ravi. Enfin des informations fraiches !

- Donc, il n'est pas Auror, confirma Margaret, un brin déçue.

- Non, rit le Garde-Chasse. Se salir les mains, c'est pas son genre !

Elles se turent quelques instants, buvant leur thé en silence. Puis Lizzie hasarda à nouveau :

- C'est quand même étrange, non ? Je veux dire, qu'il ait commencé l'année en retard, comme ça…

- Oh, c'est parce que sa femme a accouché.

Margaret recracha immédiatement la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'avaler.

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ? demanda Hagrid, visiblement embêté.

- Non, confirma Lily en secouant la tête, sous le choc. Il est marié ?

- Avec une fille de son année, bougonna Hagrid. Qui a eu une petite fille en septembre. Je pensais que vous saviez…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit gentiment Lily. On gardera ça pour nous. Pas vrai les filles ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, toujours sous le choc. Ce n'est qu'une fois sorties de la Cabane et à mi-chemin du château que Margaret lâcha d'une voix satisfaite :

- Mystère Parker : élucidé. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sarah quand elle va découvrir ça…

Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Apprenant la nouvelle, Driana explosa de rire et Sarah resta plusieurs minutes la bouche ouverte, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires de la Kenyane. Jusqu'à ce que Sarah, se saisissant de son oreiller, ne le lui abatte sur le ventre en guise de représailles, déclenchant une bataille à inscrire, selon l'humble avis de Lily, aux annales de Poudlard. Du dortoir des filles, en tout cas.

Elle riait encore de cette soirée le lendemain en retrouvant Severus dans leur local. Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls, Regulus ne s'étant pas joints à eux, au soulagement de la Gryffondor. Elle aimait bien le jeune Black, mais Sev était toujours plus tendu, plus silencieux, plus attentif en sa présence. Et elle avait été tellement prise par son enquête ces dernières semaines qu'elle était contente de retrouver son ami.

Il écouta le récit de leurs découvertes avec attention, mais sans sembler y porter beaucoup d'attention. Rien d'étonnant à ça, mais Lily en fut un peu déçue. Seules les potions semblaient l'intéresser, ces derniers temps, plus encore qu'auparavant.

- J'ai avancé sur la potion Déchir-brouillard, annonça effectivement Severus quand elle eut fini son récit. (1)

Lily hocha la tête longuement, formulant soigneusement sa remarque dans sa tête avant de la prononcer.

- Oh, c'est bien. Dis, Severus… Pourquoi est-elle si importante ? C'est une commande ?

Elle savait que Severus étudiait et concoctait parfois des potions pour des élèves de Serpentard plus âgés, en échange de gallions qui lui permettaient d'acheter des ingrédients. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi ces élèves ne pouvaient pas ou ne voulaient pas fabriquer les potions eux-mêmes, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions. Les règles à Serpentard étaient bien différentes de celles qui régissaient sa propre maison, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens en première année. Et Severus répondait rarement à ses questions sur le sujet.

Il étudiait cependant la Déchir-Brouillard depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que ce soit une commande, à son avis. Et ç'avait été son principal sujet de conversation pendant tout l'été. Et de fait, il secoua la tête, se refermant subitement, entraînant un soupir de Lily. Elle ne dit rien, attendit.

- Non, finit-il par lâcher. C'est juste… un défi personnel.

Lily retourna sa réponse dans sa tête en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, perplexe. Avec Severus, il fallait de plus en plus souvent chercher un sens derrière les rares mots qu'il prononçait. Soudain, la lumière se fit, et elle se serait frappée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- C'est pour ta mère, souffla-t-elle.

Il leva la tête, le visage encore plus fermé, et fixa le mur derrière eux en refusant de la regarder.

- J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, mortifiée. Tu crois vraiment que ça peut l'aider ?

- J'espère.

Et il y avait tellement de désespoir dans sa voix, dans le regard qui refusait toujours de croiser le sien, que le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle avait peu vu Eileen Rogue pendant l'été, Severus préférant généralement la retrouver chez elle ou dans le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés enfants, mais elle avait bien constaté que la pauvre femme n'allait pas très bien. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, ou presque, et semblait à peine l'avoir reconnue, les rares fois où Lily s'était rendue chez son ami. Mais Severus ne disait rien et détournait les rares questions que Lily posait, alors elle avait fini par arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Se concentrer sur la potion. Ce serait plus facile. En espérant qu'elle marche.

Severus répondit à la question de Lily avec soulagement. Parler de potions, c'était toujours l'option la plus sûre. Parler de sa mère… Beaucoup trop dangereux. Sa mère, cette Eileen Prince qui n'avait jamais été belle et qui avait sacrifié son nom et son rang pour un Moldu. Un Moldu qui se saoûlait et la battait, parfois. Un Moldu qui lui interdisait l'usage de la magie, et qui l'avait réduite à sa situation actuelle…

Severus serra les poings, tentant de chasser l'image de sa mère assise dans le canapé du salon devant la vieille télévision éteinte, marmottant des mots sans suite. Il ferma les yeux, expira, les rouvrit, continua ses explications à Lily, tentant de croire que ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, de personne. Et surtout pas de Lily, jamais.

Ils travaillèrent un long moment, Severus expliquant ses différentes théories sur la potion et Lily proposant des idées qui ne lui avaient pas traversé l'esprit. Il retrouvait peu à peu des sensations familières, qu'il pensait oubliées. Ca faisait longtemps que Lily et lui n'avaient pas été aussi en phase, et il finit par se détendre doucement, heureux de retrouver son amie.

En rejoignant ensuite sa Salle Commune, il prit soin d'effacer le sourire de son visage. Son amitié avec la jeune Gryffondor restait le seul véritable point de discorde entre lui et ses camarades, en raison des origines de la jeune fille. Nul besoin de révéler avec qui il se trouvait, même si tout le monde le savait. Personne ne poserait de questions, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison.

Avery, Mulciber et Yaxley étaient assis à une table à laquelle Severus les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille.

- Expédition punitive chez les Gryffondor, ce soir, Rogue, annonça Avery. Ca te dit ?

Deux jours auparavant, les premiers Serpentard à quitter la Salle Commune pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner avaient marché sur plusieurs Bombabouses, répandant l'odeur infecte dans les cachots et la traînant avec eux pendant plusieurs heures malgré les sorts, douches et changements de vêtements. Personne n'ayant été pris sur le fait, le crime était resté impuni, mais nul dans Poudlard n'ignorait d'où il venait : les quatre Gryffondor de quatrième année qui s'étaient ouvertement réjouis de la mésaventure de leurs camarades. Avery faisait partie des élèves touchés et avait promis de se venger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Avery eut un sourire fin que Severus jugea inquiétant.

- On sort peu avant le couvre-feu, et on se met à proximité de leur Salle Commune. On en trouvera bien quelques-uns à ensorceler… Histoire de faire comprendre à ses damnés Gryffondor qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

Severus se tourna vers Yaxley, qui approuvait à grand renfort de hochements de tête, et Mulciber, qui regardait Avery avec le même sourire un peu inquiétant.

- J'en suis, dit Severus.

Si Lily passait… Il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour les empêcher de lui faire du mal. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ma foi… De préférence Black ou Potter…

Le sort tomba d'abord sur deux petites de première année, qui pleurèrent bien un peu en comprenant ce qui allait leur arriver, et durent rejoindre leur Salle Commune en sautillant, bras et jambes collés ensemble par un maléfice du saucisson habilement lancé par Avery. Un garçon de troisième année arriva ensuite, seul, qui eut le temps de sortir sa baguette avant d'être pris par un sortilège de Dantesaugmento lancé par Yaxley, et un de bloc-jambes lancé par Mulciber. Il s'effondra par terre tandis que ses dents poussaient à une vitesse alarmante, sous les rires conjugués du petit groupe de Serpentard.

Le murmure de voix qui se fit alors entendre annonçait un plus large groupe, et les quatre garçons se retirèrent discrètement, ravis de leur entreprise. Chacun son tour, pas vrai ? Dommage qu'ils n'aient pu attraper les fauteurs de trouble, mais la vengeance avait décidément un goût délicieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je constate par ta lettre que Pré-au-lard ne change décidément pas, et fais toujours la joie des élèves ! Essaie quand même de ne pas te faire prendre en posant tes Bombabouses, dans mes souvenirs, Grand-Père n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on soit punis… Je me souviens d'une fois, j'étais en sixième année… Bellatrix était donc en quatrième année, et elle a été surprise par McGonagall en train d'embêter un Serdaigle… Bref, elle a été punie, et aux vacances, Grand-Père était furieux, il lui a dit que si elle voulait désobéir au règlement, c'était son droit, après tout, les Black font à leur guise, mais qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre et ternir la réputation de notre famille.  
Enfin, tu connais Grand-Père… Peut-être l'Héritier est-il plus libre de ses mouvements qu'une modeste fille ?_

Non, se dit Sirius amèrement. Héritier ou pas, il recevait des beuglantes, et Grand-Père lui avait tenu le même discours l'été précédent, à Rocamadour. A plusieurs reprises. Qu'on lui dise la même chose qu'à Bellatrix le fit grimacer. Et de toute façon, les Black avaient surtout la réputation d'être austères et hautains. Rien que Sirius n'ait vraiment envie de protéger…

_Pour parler de toute autre chose, ou presque, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en mon hibou pour la confier à un parchemin, j'en ai peur… Crois-tu qu'il nous serait possible de nous voir ? Par exemple, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, si tu peux m'indiquer quand elle doit avoir lieu.  
Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer tes amis, dont tu me parles tant, si tu veux bien ? Il faudra juste nous arranger pour que personne ne nous voie ensemble. Personne qui puisse rapporter la nouvelle à la famille, en tout cas, je pense en particulier à Narcissa.  
Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, si c'est possible… A bientôt Sirius,  
Andromeda_

Sirius empocha la lettre avec un sourire, content à l'idée de voir peut-être sa cousine. Mentalement, il calcula qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus de quatre ans, maintenant… Autant dire une éternité. Avait-elle changé ?

Ses réflexions sur le sujet et sur l'organisation d'une rencontre l'occupèrent une bonne partie de la journée, pendant laquelle il n'écouta que peu ce qui se passait en cours. Flitwick leur faisait encore travailler le sortilège d'Attraction, que Sirius maîtrisait depuis deux cours, et il considérait que Remus et James étaient bien suffisants pour aider Peter. Quant au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bah…

Il se réveilla légèrement en Cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient abordé des moyens de transports moldus, et le sujet fascinait littéralement le jeune Black. Autant d'ingéniosité sans magie, il trouvait cela incroyable. Les dernières inventions, train, voiture, étaient nées chez les moldus avant d'être adaptées et adoptées par les sorciers, aussi était-il plutôt familier de ces engins. Mais faire voler un avion sans magie, voilà qui semblait le plus impressionnant à Sirius. Une machine aussi grosse, aussi lourde, qui pouvait transporter autant de passagers d'un coup et sur toute la planète ? Impressionnant. Son respect pour les moldus augmentait de cours en cours, et il se gardait bien d'en informer son père.

De retour dans la Salle Commune après le dîner, il bâcla la fin de son devoir de potions et contempla avec ennui son livre d'anatomie. Les os et muscles du chien, ils lui sortaient par les yeux, en ce moment ! Et Remus refusait toujours qu'ils tentent la transformation…

- On fait un tour, ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, sourit James, toujours enthousiaste. Tu veux aller où ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas… Mais y a bien encore des coins qu'on a pas exploré, non ? Peter ?

- Toute l'aile gauche des cinquième et sixième étage, oui, fit Peter. Il me semble. Je vérifierai dans mes notes mais il me semble bien que c'est ça.

- Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

- On peut attendre un peu ? réclama Remus. J'ai presque fini mon devoir de Métamorphoses…

- Métamorphoses ? Mais on a pas de devoirs, si ? fit James, presque inquiet.

- Pour la semaine prochaine.

- Oh, mais on a le temps, alors ! balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main.

- Ce sera la pleine lune, soupira Remus. Je préfère m'avancer.

Sirius se rassit avec un soupir, découragé. Encore attendre, toujours attendre… Mais la pleine lune avait la priorité. Pour l'instant, se promit-il en serrant les poings, contemplant le visage fatigué de son ami. Bientôt, bientôt Remus ne serait plus seul et la lune ne gagnerait plus complètement.

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, donc, le jeune loup-garou referma son pot d'encre avec un soupir satisfait et ils regagnèrent leur dortoir avec bruit. Pour mieux s'emparer de la Cape d'Invisibilité de James et ressortir discrètement, sans se faire voir par leurs préfets, l'heure du couvre-feu étant passée depuis peu.

Ils rejoignirent bien vite le sixième étage, effectivement inexploré, et se débarrassèrent de la cape après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls. Le long couloir était quasi vide et n'abritait que deux ou trois tableaux, dont les habitants semblaient endormis ou absents. Les quelques portes n'ouvraient que sur des pièces vides et ils eurent vite fait de rejoindre l'autre bout du couloir, où un escalier s'enfonçait vers les étages inférieurs.

Le nez dans ses parchemins qu'il griffonnait avec hâte, Peter manqua la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long avec un petit cri. Sirius éclata de rire, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, tandis que James et Remus rassemblaient les parchemins qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Peter se releva, le visage fermé, les rires de Sirius courant désagréablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- J'en ai marre, grogna-t-il. Ces parchemins, ces cartes, y en a marre. On connait la moitié par cœur, l'autre pas du tout, et on a pas exploré la moitié du château. Sans parler du parc et de la forêt interdite. Y en a trop !

- C'est quand même bien pratique, remarqua James en faisant la moue. Ce serait dommage de s'en débarrasser, quand même.

- Puis, ça représente plus de trois ans d'exploration, insista Remus.

Ils se turent un moment tandis que Peter, récupérant les parchemins des mains de ses amis, tentait de les remettre en ordre avec force soupirs.

- On pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de, je sais pas, coller les bouts de parchemins ensemble ? proposa enfin James. Ca doit bien exister, non, un sortilège comme ça ?

- James, tu imagines à quoi ça ressemblerait ? Avec les différents étages, les escaliers qui bougent, tout ? C'est impossible ! opposa Peter.

- Je sais pas, remarqua Remus. Il faudrait un moyen pour superposer les étages, ou les montrer seulement si on en a besoin, un truc comme ça… Ca doit être possible…

- Tu veux dire, en animant la carte ? s'intéressa Sirius.

- Oui, un truc de ce genre, confirma Remus d'un haussement d'épaules. Comme les lettres où le message s'affiche que quand on a prononcé un mot de passe ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

- J'ai vu ça quelque part dans un livre, chez moi, il me semble. Je peux essayer de chercher à noël.

James claqua dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de ses trois amis sur son visage réjoui :

- Bon ! Ben nous voilà avec un nouveau projet : une carte de Poudlard ! Ca va être géant ! On continue ? ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras tenant la Cape d'Invisibilité devant lui.

Avec le même sourire, les trois autres se glissèrent dessous et ils continuèrent leur exploration.

Elle se révéla peu fructueuse, les salles découvertes étant pour la plupart vides ou inintéressantes, sauf une, qui abritait une collection de miroirs pour le moins impressionnante. Mais quand ils commencèrent à parler tous en même temps, les quatre Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de fuir avant qu'ils n'attirent Rusard ou un professeur.

La première neige s'annonça un matin par surprise, pendant un cours de Botanique, et Remus se retrouva enseveli dessous par ses amis. Il se releva en grelottant, promettant de se venger, et ils décidèrent d'une bataille pour le week-end suivant.

Mais au matin de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, la neige avait disparu, laissant place à une pluie glaciale. Ce qui n'affecta pas Sirius, qui faisait tout ses efforts pour ne pas courir tout le long du chemin, tant il avait hâte de revoir Andromeda.

Ils la retrouvèrent tous les quatre derrière les Trois Balais, et Sirius fut saisi. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, mais il avait oublié qu'elle ressemblait autant à Bellatrix. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes pommettes hautes… Puis elle lui sourit et toute ressemblance fut oubliée, noyée dans ses yeux chaleureux.

Ils entrèrent dans le café et s'installèrent à une table isolée dans un coin, Andromeda s'asseyant dos à la salle et gardant sa cape relevée pour éviter d'être reconnue. A peine assis, Sirius lui présenta rapidement ses amis, un peu intimidés par cette cousine mystérieuse dont les Black ne parlaient pas.

Aussitôt, Andromeda se tourna vers Remus, le visage songeur.

- Lupin… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Mes sœurs… Mes deux sœurs sont à Serdaigle, rougit Remus. Cassandra et Persephon.

Il grimaça intérieurement en prononçant le prénom de sa sœur aînée. A part un message peu après son arrivée en Inde, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Lui avait écrit trois fois. Sa sœur lui manquait.

- Oui, ça y est, je vois, sourit Andromeda pendant ce temps. Deux jolies filles… L'aînée, Persephon, c'est ça ? Assez sérieuse, l'autre plus… agitée…

James, Sirius et Peter étouffèrent un rire à ces descriptions, tandis que Remus hochait la tête en souriant. La sérieuse et le vif-argent, oui, c'est ainsi qu'on avait toujours désigné ses deux sœurs. Lui, il était le petit dernier timide. Image familiale figée qui leur convenait à tous, évitant aux gens de découvrir le secret qu'ils cachaient soigneusement, Remus en se taisant, Cassy en détournant l'attention, Sephona en surveillant de près.

- Elles sont toujours à Poudlard ? demanda encore la cousine de Sirius.

- Sephona… a passé ses ASPICS l'année dernière et s'est mariée. Elle vit en Inde, maintenant.

- Oh ! s'exclama Andromeda. Le temps passe vite, c'est incroyable !

- Et Cassy est en dernière année, continua Remus, refusant de s'attarder sur la défection de Persephon.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de nos connaissances communes… intervint Sirius avant que le silence ne devienne pesant, Meda, tu avais un truc à m'annoncer.

Le surnom de leur enfance lui était instantanément revenu aux lèvres.

- Oui, répondit sa cousine.

Avant de se taire à nouveau. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air soudain plus inquiète, le visage grave.

- Sirius, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix, les yeux fixés sur lui, ça doit rester strictement entre nous, d'accord ? Si Père apprend ça… Ou pire, Grand-Père ! Ils me tueront.

Remus ouvrait la bouche pour protester quand le souvenir de Bellatrix s'empara de sa mémoire, lui renvoyant les mots de la sœur d'Andromeda, une après-midi où il l'avait croisée dans un couloir. Persephon l'avait tirée de ce mauvais pas, se souvint-il, mais elle avait fini à l'infirmerie. (2) Sans elle et sans Daniel… Il frissonna, revint à la situation présente. James, après avoir regardé les deux cousins l'un après l'autre plusieurs fois, intervint :

- On sait garder un secret, Andromeda. On vous le promet.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, l'air grave.

- Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux fixés sur sa cousine, Sirius sembla incapable de réagir. Elle, elle ne regardait que lui. James, Peter et Remus échangèrent le même regard perplexe. C'était une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Heu, félicitations ? tenta James, se souvenant soudain des convenances que sa mère tentait de lui inculquer depuis son plus jeune âge.

La voix de son ami sembla tirer Sirius de son apathie.

- C'est… c'est génial, Meda, souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, tu es contente, non ?

- Oui, sourit-elle largement.

Et soudain, elle ne ressembla plus du tout à Bellatrix, décida Remus. Elle irradiait un bonheur qui aurait paru des plus incongrus chez sa cadette. A vrai dire, réalisa soudain Sirius, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Bellatrix heureuse. Ni aucun autre membre de sa famille, d'ailleurs. Contents, oui. Satisfaits, oui. Heureux ? Jamais.

- Je suis tellement contente. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Ted était… Ted était comme fou ! Un enfant à moi, à nous, qui ne s'appellera pas Black, ne connaîtra jamais le Square Grimaurd et les dîners qui n'en finissent pas…

Elle se tut, et il passa entre eux quelque chose que les autres savaient ne pas pouvoir comprendre.

- Elle sera heureuse, souffla Sirius, un drôle de sourire sur le visage. Tu la prendras dans tes bras ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et je ne la vouvoierai pas.

Sirius grimaça et elle explosa de rire, les prenant par surprise. Elle avait un peu le même rire que Sirius, bruyant, joyeux, plus cristallin, quand celui de Sirius était plus rauque, proche de l'aboiement.

- Je sais que tu détestes ça, dit-elle quand elle se fut calmée.

Sirius grimaça à nouveau, amusé cette fois.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais entendu Narcissa rire ?

- Tu crois qu'elle sait rire ? demanda Andromeda, faussement horrifiée.

Ils pouffèrent tous d'un bel ensemble.

- Tout le monde l'appelle la Reine des Glaces, souligna James avec un sourire de connivence.

Andromeda lui rendit son sourire, clairement amusée. Le rire de Bellatrix résonna soudain dans la tête de Remus, et il frissonna.

La conversation roula ensuite sur des thèmes plus génériques, les cours, le travail de Ted, les vacances qui arrivaient. Finalement, Andromeda consulta sa montre et annonça qu'elle devait rentrer.

- Nous aussi, soupira Sirius. C'était bien de te revoir, Meda, souffla-t-il.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir aussi, sourit sa cousine.

- Le bébé… C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Fin mai, normalement. (3)

Sirius se tut pendant qu'ils se levaient tous, renfilant manteaux, écharpes, bonnets.

- Je pourrais le voir, tu crois ? Un jour ?

Andromeda le regarda longuement.

- J'espère, Sirius, lui sourit-elle. On trouvera un moyen, d'accord ? En attendant, fais attention à toi. Etudie bien. Prends soin de Regulus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire avant que Sirius se tourne vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres.

- Sirius ! appela-t-elle au moment où il allait sortir.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle lui souriait, enveloppée dans son long manteau, cachant son ventre qui commençait à peine à s'arrondir, ses cheveux noirs flottant librement sur ses épaules.

- Joyeux noël.

* * *

**(1)** Cette potion intéresse Severus depuis plusieurs mois. Mais si, souvenez-vous, il la mentionne au chapitre 27…

**(2)** Je suis sûre que vous vous souvenez tous de cette rencontre épique entre les familles Black et Lupin, mais au cas où vous auriez besoin de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, c'est au chapitre 9 de cette fic.

**(3)** Je crois que je suis un peu limite sur la naissance de Nymphadora… Mais j'avoue avec honte que je l'avais zappée. Mai 75, c'est un peu juste, mais ça tient encore la route, donc on va dire que c'est bon, hein ?

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout… J'ai écrit ce chapitre au hachoir, c'est-à-dire en écrivant des bouts ici et là, dans le désordre le plus complet, avant de les ranger et de tenter de faire des transitions pas trop immondes. J'espère que ça a été, en particulier au niveau de la concordance des temps. J'ai relu et tout, promis, mais on sait jamais...

Et comme d'habitude, j'accueille – nous accueillons – tout **commentaire** avec le plus grand plaisir !


	31. Entre les lignes, entre les mots

Coucou tout le monde !

Je tiens à profiter de ce chapitre pour **mettre quelques petites choses au point**.

Je suis désormais la seule auteure de cette fic. Tallia reste bien sûr ma première relectrice et conseillère artistique, mais elle n'écrira plus de chapitre entier comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent. Pour une raison toute simple : elle n'a plus tellement le temps, étant très prise par ses études, et préférant se concentrer sur ses histoires originales.

De mon côté, après des vacances bien méritées pendant lesquelles, et je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas tellement eu (ou pris) le temps d'écrire, j'ai intégré un master 2. Qui m'intéresse beaucoup, bien sûr, mais qui va également bien m'occuper. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de laisser tomber les _Chroniques_ et ferai tout pour continuer à publier au rythme d'une fois par mois. Simplement, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il pourra y avoir quelques retards, et je vous prie par avance de m'en excuser.

Je remercie maintenant les lecteurs fidèles, **Océanna, Eldar-Melda, Ninoschka, Marjane, Sunday Vanille, Lilou, Letilableue, Miss Lily, Silva, Mili, Wizzette, Crooskhanks, Skelta** ! (Wouah ! L'avantage de pas poster pendant longtemps, c'est qu'on cumule des lecteurs !) (z'inquiétez pas c'est une blague)

**Helauise**, merci beaucoup de lire et commenter, je suis contente que ça te plaise. ;) Pauvre Rogue, vraiment, il a plein de malheurs dans sa vie, t'as même pas un tout petit bout d'affection pour lui ? :p

Tout ceci étant posé… Place aux choses sérieuses !

PS : un cadeau pour celui ou celle qui trouve **d'où vient le titre**... :p

* * *

Rappel **chronologique **: Nous fêtons ce soir noël** 1974**, nos amis sont en 4° année.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Lizzie, **qui parle beaucoup, en plus d'être une camarade de dortoir de Lily, est une cousine éloignée de Peter (voir chapitre 24).

La soeur aînée de Remus, **Persephon**, vit en Inde avec son mari Daniel.

Je rappelle aussi, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire, que les parents de James s'appellent **Helen et Harry**, et ceux de Sev **Eileen et Tobias**.

* * *

**Entre les lignes, entre les mots  
**

Finalement, passer ses vacances dans la bibliothèque familiale n'était pas une mauvaise idée, songeait Sirius. Cela lui permettait d'échapper aux questions de Père, aux sermons de Grand-Père et aux cris de Mère. Seul Regulus le rejoignait parfois et lisait silencieusement sur le vieux canapé, pendant qu'il cherchait, inlassablement, un livre qui pourrait lui indiquer comment faire cette carte dont lui et les autres avaient parlé.

Sirius s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte qu'il s'entendait bien mieux avec son frère lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et de préférence quand ils ne parlaient pas. Lorsque le reste de la famille était présent, Regulus parlait volontiers de potions, et y associait nécessairement Rogue, ce qui avait le don de faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds, sans qu'il se l'explique.

En fait, si, il savait pourquoi. Pour tout le monde, le simple fait d'être à Serpentard faisait de Rogue, qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, un génie en puissance. Même Grand-Père s'intéressait à ce Sang-Mêlé crasseux que Narcissa protégeait et que Reg appréciait. Mais ses amis à lui, rien. Pas même James, malgré son nom ancien et son père Auror. Ce favoritisme éhonté, assumé, l'agaçait prodigieusement.

La veille au soir, à la suite d'un dîner consacré aux perspectives de carrière au Ministère de Malefoy, il avait redécoré sa chambre dans les tons rouges d'un coup de baguette. Le résultat lui avait plu, et il avait décidé de s'y accrocher. Depuis le matin, il attendait donc l'éclat qui ne manquerait pas.

Le soir vint cependant sans que rien n'éclate, et il retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer, s'apercevant alors que les murs étaient redevenus d'un gris perlé de bon aloi. Il agita sa baguette, nonchalant, et sourit devant le rouge revenu. Il envisagea un instant d'ajouter une tête de lion sur sa porte, mais, incertain du résultat, y renonça. Il lui fallait s'entraîner un peu avant de tenter cette expérience. On verrait bien, de toute façon, qui de lui ou de Kreattur gagnerait la bataille des nerfs.

Ce fut Sirius, à sa grande satisfaction, malgré les conséquences. La veille de noël, sa mère le convoqua dans le petit salon après l'heure du thé. Il se planta face à elle, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, regardant le plafond, jubilant de l'exaspération qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage.

- Sirius, je vous ordonne de cesser ces petits jeux ridicules !

- De quoi parlez-vous, Mère ? répondit-il du ton le plus innocent qu'il put trouver au fond de lui.

- Vous le savez parfaitement, fit-elle d'une voix coupante.

- Je vous assure que non, sourit-il.

D'un geste si rapide qu'il eut à peine le temps de se préparer, elle agita sa baguette, et Sirius fit un saut en arrière sous le coup de la douleur qui venait de lui envahir toute la main droite. Il souffla dessus, reconnaissant un sortilège cuisant, et releva vers sa mère un visage furieux. Elle souriait, et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi effrayante.

- Si ces murs changent encore de couleur, Sirius, vous vous en repentirez.

Et, sans un regard de plus, elle reporta son attention sur son ouvrage. Sirius sortit de la pièce juste à temps pour lui cacher ses larmes et remonta dans sa chambre, qu'il entreprit de parcourir de long en large. Hors de question de la laisser gagner. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de fixer la couleur pour toujours.

L'arrivée de la branche cadette, le lendemain, le détourna pendant quelques jours de ses recherches. Il devait, en effet, d'après les instructions très strictes de Père, tenir compagnie à ses cousines, discuter avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Or s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il n'avait rien à dire, c'était bien le mari de Bellatrix. Le fou furieux qui avait épousé Bellatrix et qui en semblait content. Il assistait donc, morne, aux discussions des uns et des autres, auxquelles il s'efforçait de prêter le moins d'attention possible.

- … temps de reprendre un pouvoir qui nous a été confisqué, disait Rodolphus très calmement.

- En apparence seulement, Rodolphus, répondait Père d'un ton posé mais insistant, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avançait cet argument.

- Oncle Orion, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez vous contenter…

- Je parle avec ton époux, Bellatrix, la coupa Père.

Bellatrix se renfonça dans son fauteuil en rougissant, et Sirius cacha un sourire, attrapant quand même le regard teinté de malice de l'Oncle Alphard. Ce dernier, comme on le lui avait appris dernièrement, était très malade, à tel point que la maladie lui serait forcément fatale, et cette pensée le rendait triste. Le seul aspect positif, à son avis, était qu'il pouvait vivre encore plusieurs années en faisant attention, d'après les dires des Médicomages. Pas trop de magie, repas spéciaux qui était un cauchemar pour Kreatur, déplacements rares. Il était néanmoins venu pour les fêtes, et quand Sirius lui en avait demandé la raison, il avait répondu « Je viens voir mes neveux préférés. » Il n'avait pourtant pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et Regulus. Simplement, quand la famille était au complet, il surprenait son regard gris pétillant posé sur lui, et ils échangeaient un sourire, comme maintenant.

- Sirius ? l'interpella son père, le coupant de ses pensées, vous devriez davantage vous intéresser aux conversations de vos aînés. Bientôt, il sera temps pour vous de prendre des décisions au nom de la famille.

Le garçon soutint quelques secondes le regard de son père avant de détourner la tête, arrachant discrètement des poils du tissu qui couvrait sa chaise. Non seulement il était obligé d'être là, mais il devait écouter ! Par Merlin mais c'était pire que la table des Serpentard ! De quoi pouvait-il bien être question, d'ailleurs, pour que ça passionne autant sa cousine ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter en avait assez des gens.

Il avait aidé à la boutique depuis son retour de Poudlard, sans pouvoir profiter des vacances, de James, et de la neige. Si au moins il avait pu en profiter pour réviser la morphologie du rat, qu'il était quasi sûr de maîtriser, ça n'aurait pas été complètement perdu… Mais visiblement, offrir un animal pour noël était la dernière mode. La boutique ne désemplissait pas, à la grande joie de ses parents – pas de la sienne.

La cloche tinta et il étouffa un soupir devant l'air ravi de sa mère, et son bonjour retentissant. Encore une gamine qui était bien trop jeune pour comprendre qu'un animal, c'était une responsabilité, et qu'il fallait s'en occuper tous les jours, consciencieusement, sans oublier une fois… Il était prêt à parier que, dans les jours qui suivraient la fête, des gens viendraient se plaindre parce que l'animal était mort, alors que ce serait la faute de leur saleté de gamin, évidemment !

Sa mère lui faisant signe, il rentra dans l'arrière-boutique pour attraper une boite de nourriture pour chats. Il l'apporta ensuite à la famille, et la petite fille s'en saisit sans même un merci. Peter la fusilla du regard, et elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Les parents, oublieux, parlaient avec sa mère, et le garçon hésita un instant avant de faire demi-tour en haussant les épaules, maudissant intérieurement la gamine.

Les vacances de noël étaient toujours les pires… Même l'été les gens étaient moins nombreux, il n'y avait jamais qu'une cinquantaine de nouveaux élèves tous les ans à Poudlard… Et l'été durait plus longtemps, Peter avait donc toujours l'impression de réussir à en profiter. Là, en deux semaines, il ne quitterait le magasin que pour aller passer deux jours à manger et boire chez les parents de Lizzie, qui organisaient cette année le réveillon. Autant dire qu'il ne verrait pas James avant la rentrée, et cette seule pensée le remplissait de hargne.

Bien sûr, aucun des membres de leur petit groupe ne verrait les autres, très probablement. Mais ce n'était pas une consolation suffisante. Vengeur, il défit les lacets de la fillette d'un coup de baguette. Avec un peu de chance, elle trébucherait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré ce que Peter pouvait penser, James ne passait pas non plus un réveillon de rêve. Le début de ses vacances avait été plutôt agréable, malgré les trop fréquentes absences de son père, mais il avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul et ne savait pas toujours comment occuper son temps. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire ses devoirs. Mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Alors il travaillait son animagus, un petit peu, mais sans les questions de Remus, les soupirs de Sirius et les encouragements de Peter, c'était tout de suite moins amusant.

En bref, James s'ennuyait. Et il n'était pas habitué. L'arrivée du réveillon de noël, malgré la promesse de cadeaux et d'agitation, ne le réjouit cependant qu'à moitié. En effet, comme tous les ans, il impliquait la présence au manoir Potter de la meilleure amie de ses parents… Le professeur Minerva McGonagall. Or plus les années passaient, plus James la voyait arriver avec une certaine culpabilité.

A Poudlard, entouré de ses amis et des élèves de sa maison, il était facile d'oublier ses liens avec elle. Elle était la sous-directrice de Poudlard, la directrice des Gryffondor, la sévère mais respectée professeur de Métamorphoses. Autrement dit, sinon l'ennemi, du moins l'une des personnes chargées de faire respecter un règlement qu'il était bien plus drôle d'enfreindre. Et comme elle était bien plus intelligente que Rusard, bien plus sévère que les préfets, et que, de plus, il était rare que les histoires de discipline remontent jusqu'à Dumbledore, elle représentait l'ultime obstacle, la personne qu'il fallait convaincre pour qu'une farce ou une exploration puisse être comptée comme une victoire.

Malheureusement, en ce début de quatrième année, ils avaient multiplié les expéditions – et, partant, les défaites. Le regard de leur professeur continuait à les glacer jusqu'aux os, mais il ne suffisait plus à les arrêter – bien au contraire, parfois, Sirius s'étant découvert un talent certain pour l'insolence.

A Poudlard, c'était toujours très amusant, et les menaces de courriers aux parents très lointaines. Au réveillon, en revanche, les circonstances étaient toutes autres. Il accueillit l'appel de sa mère d'une grimace, et descendit l'escalier en croisant les doigts pour que le professeur ait soudain une perte de mémoire.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire affectueux, qui lui paru également moqueur. James soupira intérieurement. Une fois de plus, Merlin n'avait pas exaucé ses prières. Peut-être devrait-il préférer un autre grand sorcier, Merlin était rarement coopératif, en fait.

- Harry ne va pas tarder, il est encore au Ministère, disait Helen.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis en avance, sourit Minerva. J'en avais assez de corriger les copies des quatrième année.

James rougit furieusement, et sa mère éclata de rire.

- Aucune information que tu pourrais partager ? fit-elle malicieusement.

- Une très bonne année chez les Serdaigle, commenta le professeur.

James souffla discrètement – enfin, pas tellement, s'il devait se fier aux nouveaux sourires qui venaient de naître sur les visages des deux femmes.

- Rassure-toi, James, je viens te secourir, les interrompit la voix grave d'Harry.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas encore abordé les problèmes d'orientation de James, pourtant, reprenait Minerva.

Le garçon se tendit, attendant le piège qu'annonçait le regard de son professeur.

- D'orientation ? demandait Helen, sans méfiance.

- Il doit se perdre beaucoup pour être aussi souvent dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, indiqua Minerva d'un ton neutre.

Harry explosa de rire à peine une seconde avant son épouse, tandis que James rougissait à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Allons, Min', laisse-le donc faire des bêtises, dit-il quand il eut repris son souffle. C'est de son âge, et avec ce qui se passe dehors…

Les sourires s'éteignirent d'un coup et James releva la tête, surpris par le changement soudain d'ambiance.

- Ton enquête… demanda doucement le professeur.

Harry secouait déjà la tête, le visage fermé.

- Rien. Rien d'autre que son nom. Je suis sûr… Je sais que c'est lui, Minerva. Mais je ne peux pas le prouver, et encore moins l'arrêter.

- Vous parlez de… de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vol…

- Oui, l'interrompit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule.

James frissonna. Ca aussi, c'était facile de l'oublier, quand il était à Poudlard. Son père enquêtait sur un mage noir particulièrement dangereux… Et qui pouvait être lié à quelque chose de beaucoup plus ancien, qui hantait sa famille depuis avant sa naissance.

- Tu penses… Tu penses que c'est lui, pour Oncle Christopher ? insista-t-il cependant d'une petite voix. (1)

Il hocha la tête en réponse, tandis qu'Helen enserrait affectueusement les épaules de son amie.

Oui, ça faisait vraiment trop de choses faciles à oublier quand il était à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Pas pour noël, ma chérie, avait conclut Rose Evans, à la grande fureur de sa fille.

Lily avait insisté plusieurs jours pour que ses parents invitent Severus à passer noël avec eux. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer à sa mère l'état catastrophique dans lequel se trouvait Eileen Rogue, et Rose s'était adoucie, avait dit que le jeune homme pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait chez eux – mais pas noël. C'était une fête de famille, et si sa mère était aussi mal au point, elle aurait probablement besoin de lui.

Aussi Lily faisait-elle profondément la tête le soir du réveillon. Elle se savait injuste, mais rien n'y faisait, rien que d'imaginer Severus seul dans sa maison mal chauffée, entre sa mère incohérente, telle qu'elle lui était apparue au début des vacances, et son père, ivre et bourru, son cœur se serrait. Et son ressentiment augmentait chaque fois qu'elle jetait un œil à sa sœur, satisfaite, bruyamment heureuse d'être débarrassée de la présence du meilleur ami de sa sœur.

- On se demande ce qu'ils font toute la journée, enfermés dans la chambre de Lily, disait Pétunia, venimeuse.

- On s'entraîne, sourit Lily d'un coin des lèvres. On fait des potions.

Sa sœur frissonna, et la jeune Gryffondor se sentit un peu mieux. Parler de magie faisait toujours très violemment réagir sa sœur. La plupart du temps, elle essayait d'éviter, tentant de garder des relations convenables avec celle qui restait, malgré tout, sa première amie… Mais ce soir-là, c'était tellement plus facile, tellement plus tentant de décharger sa colère et sa culpabilité sur la chère Pétunia…

- Et vous travaillez sur des potions pour les cours ? demanda Rose, toujours curieuse de la vie mystérieuse de sa cadette.

- Non, fit Lily en haussant les épaules. On a déjà fait toutes celles de quatrième année. Là, c'est pour s'amuser.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ils travaillaient toujours sur la potion Déchir-brouillard, et Severus lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une potion que lui avait commandé Dalila Moon. Lily avait tiqué, la potion demandant des ingrédients difficiles à trouver et à la limite de la magie noire, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle savait que Severus avait besoin de faire ces potions, de cet argent, et elle était contente qu'il lui demande de l'aide malgré tout.

- … mon amie Anna doit me présenter son frère, Fred, disait Pétunia en rougissant, et Lily soupira.

Elle se demandait comment se passait le réveillon chez les Rogue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans l'Impasse des Tisseurs, Severus aussi pensait à son amie. Il avait acheté un poulet et des pommes de terre dans l'après-midi et les avait cuisinés pour lui et sa mère. Il se demandait bien pourquoi : elle n'avait même pas l'air de savoir que c'était noël ou d'apprécier ce qu'elle mangeait.

Peu après le dîner, cependant, pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle, elle vint se placer derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu es un bon fils, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle. Un petit Prince. Tu seras un grand sorcier.

Mais au même instant, la porte d'entrée claqua et son père entra, chantant à tue-tête, l'odeur de l'alcool et de la crasse parvenant jusque dans la cuisine. Aussitôt Eileen se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, marmonnant des mots sans suite.

Tobias s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, contemplant le tableau, Eileen assise par terre entre le frigidaire et le mur, Severus, maigre, les épaules tendues, finissant la vaisselle de leur repas. Il fit demi-tour sans un mot et son fils l'entendit monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il s'essuya les mains, passa un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de sa mère et l'entraîna vers le canapé du salon sur lequel elle dormait chaque fois que Tobias était dans la maison. Il la coucha et ramena la couverture sur elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de s'y enfermer à clé.

Assis sur son lit, il expira profondément, contemplant sa main droite qui tremblait. Il détestait être ici. Il inspira à nouveau, souffla, concentrant tous ses efforts pour calmer sa main, résistant à l'envie d'attraper le premier objet qui lui passerait sous la main pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ca ne résolvait rien. Et réveiller son père n'était absolument pas une idée qui le séduisait.

Il détestait être ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours après Noël, alors qu'il lisait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Regulus, l'un et l'autre silencieux, leur mère vint s'enquérir de leur situation.

- Votre père va recevoir un visiteur cet après-midi, faites-vous discrets, c'est bien compris ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, assena-t-elle, sèche, avant de faire tourbillonner sa robe bordée de fourrure pour se diriger vers le couloir.

Ce qui était une autre manière de dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Ce doit être un homme d'affaires, proposa-t-il en se levant pour aller refermer la porte laissée grande ouverte.

- Non, fut la réponse de Regulus. Père ne reçoit jamais personne entre Noël et le jour de l'An.

Il n'y avait que Regulus pour retenir ce genre de détails, mais la remarque était intéressante.

- Tu crois que c'est un de nos oncles ?

- Si c'était le cas, Mère ne voudrait pas qu'on reste ici.

- Elle nous demanderait d'aller avec elle au salon, compléta Sirius, sentant sa curiosité poindre, sensation familière s'il en était, vieille amie qu'il s'efforçait de laisser à Poudlard quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa le square, à la recherche d'une silhouette étrangère.

- S'il transplane, ça ne servira à rien, affirma Regulus en venant le rejoindre.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Sirius en retenant un soupir.

Dans ces situations, l'ingéniosité de James permettait de mettre en place les idées et de les exécuter sans trop de dégâts. James lui manquait. La pensée l'envahit avec un pincement d'estomac.

- On va guetter tout l'après-midi à la fenêtre ?

Regulus semblait aussi curieux que lui, ce qui le rassura – et le réjouit.

- Je veux savoir ce quoi il s'agit.

Quelques temps, ils regardèrent en silence Square Grimmauld résister au brouillard envahissant de l'hiver. Plusieurs silhouettes passèrent, marionnettes silencieuses sur le théâtre blanc de la neige, mais aucune ne se dirigea vers le 12. Sirius sentait son impatience courir vers ses chevilles. Il quitta d'un bond la banquette de la fenêtre et fit quelques pas sur le tapis.

- Voilà ! s'exclama alors Regulus. Lui ! Il vient d'apparaitre, ajouta-t-il alors que Sirius venait le rejoindre.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait par le Square, remarqua-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il transplanerait.

Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais et reporta son attention sur la silhouette qui passait le petit portail de fer forgé. Il monta sur le perron, et disparut dans l'angle mort de la fenêtre. D'un même mouvement, Sirius et Regulus allèrent se poster sur le pas de la porte à peine entrebâillée, et écoutèrent leur mère introduire le visiteur dans des murmures de voix inaudibles, puis des pas dans le couloir, une porte qui se fermait, probablement celle de l'étude de leur père.

- Dommage, soupira Sirius.

Regulus se dirigea alors vers la cheminée, Sirius pensa qu'il allait reprendre son livre, mais il s'approcha de l'âtre, repoussa la grille de métal, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le posa à plat sur les pierres, y posa ses deux mains et tendit la tête vers le mur du fond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor, Père et Mère n'ont pas voulu me le dire tout de suite. Ils ont discuté longtemps dans l'étude, des heures, et moi je voulais vraiment savoir. Kreatur m'a emmené ici et m'a dit qu'on pouvait entendre les conversations à travers le conduit de la cheminée. C'est comme ça que j'ai su, le soir même. Sinon j'aurais dû attendre quelques jours.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Ils sont juste en-dessous de nous, énonça son frère, avec un geste d'évidence.

Sirius était impressionné, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il se contenta de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et d'imiter la posture de Regulus.

Il s'attendait à un son étouffé, transformé par le conduit, mais les voix résonnaient étonnamment contre le métal. Certains mots étaient perdus, mais il parvenait à reconstituer les bribes perdues.

- J'ai bien étudié votre demande, monsieur Voldemort, disait son père.

- Lord, le coupa le visiteur. Lord Voldemort.

Pause.

- Les sorciers n'ont pas de seigneurs, reprit la voix de son père, et Sirius sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, assez bêtement.

Que son père puisse en remontrer à un client, même si ce dernier était probablement moldu, l'enchantait.

Mais pourquoi par le chapeau de Merlin recevait-il un moldu ?

- Nul doute que vous en seriez un, si c'était le cas, dit alors le visiteur.

Pause, à nouveau. Sirius pouvait presque imaginer son père derrière son bureau, considérant probablement une lettre, un parchemin, faisant patienter son visiteur comme il le faisait patienter, lui, quand il avait droit à un sermon.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, dit-il enfin.

Silence.

- Pourquoi ? fit l'autre voix. Nos intérêts ne sont pas différents. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir en premier lieu.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous refusez de me donner votre véritable nom, ce qui signifie probablement que vous venez d'une descendance obscure, malgré ce que vous affirmez, ou pire, que vous êtes un Sang-Mêlé. Vous prétendez, laissez-moi finir je vous prie, que vous ne faites que lutter pour les droits des Sangs-Purs mais jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez fait que quelques actions d'éclats propres à inspirer la terreur dans toutes les maisons sorcières, et pas seulement des Sangs-de-Bourbes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai investir de ma personne dans des exactions pareilles.

Pause, encore. Puis le visiteur reprit la parole, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Lui n'aurait fait qu'hocher la tête devant un tel discours, que de toute façon il ne comprenait pas.

-J e n'ai pas d'autres moyens de me faire entendre que mes… exactions.

L'homme avait fait une pause avant le dernier mot, prononcé sur un ton qui sentait le sourire et qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Sirius à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Choisissez mieux vos cibles. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi des sorciers, mais ce n'est pas l'opinion qui prédomine.

Il y eut un froissement de papier, comme un journal qu'on bougeait.

- Vous n'avez aucune légitimité, conclut son père.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

- J'ai dit que je n'y participerai pas.

- Soit. Vous ne voulez pas donner de votre personne, et je comprends. Vous êtes un notable respecté, vous êtes chef de famille, vous avez des intérêts partout dans la société sorcière, je comprends vos réticences. L'inaction est facile, à l'image de vos compromissions. Mais vous avez deux fils. Dans quel monde voulez-vous les voir grandir ? Un monde sorcier mélangé, perdant de son essence un peu plus chaque jour, envahi par les Sangs de Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus ? Ou bien un monde sorcier purifié, fort, grand, et dans lequel la grandeur de leurs noms résonnera à travers l'histoire ? C'est à cela que je tends, et nulle cause n'est gagnée sans combat. Donnez-moi les moyens de combattre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sirius sentait ses bras trembler sous son poids, mais était-ce seulement cela ? Il avait peur de comprendre tout ce qu'il entendait, pourquoi avait-on parlé de lui, même si brièvement, pourquoi cet homme était chez lui ?

Un drôle de bruit résonnait au-dessus de leur tête, un chuintement se faisant de plus en plus gros dans le conduit de la cheminée. Il leva les yeux, n'eut que le temps de les fermer et reçut un nuage de suie sur la figure et les épaules.

Toussant, crachant, ne pouvant reprendre leurs souffles, les deux garçons titubèrent à travers la pièce, tâchant la soie du tapis et se cognant aux meubles. Le visage de Regulus avait été partiellement protégé, puisqu'il ne regardait pas en l'air au moment fatal, mais Sirius savait qu'il était sale à en faire évanouir sa mère.

- Kreatur ! appela doucement Regulus après avoir repris son souffle, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver, l'elfe arriva, agitant furieusement ses oreilles.

- Mes petits maîtres ont encore fait une bêtise, couina-t-il.

- Non, Kreatur, affirma Regulus. La cheminée n'a pas été ramonée depuis longtemps.

Sirius toussait toujours dans sa manche, et il regarda Kreatur observer la cheminée, s'attendant à entendre d'une seconde à l'autre des imprécations sur la honte qu'il y avait à espionner ses parents. Mais l'elfe se contenta de secouer la tête, et de les pousser vers leurs chambres, affirmant qu'il s'occuperait de la bibliothèque. Sirius et Regulus se mirent en sous-vêtements, et s'en furent à pas discrets vers la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il se lavait les cheveux à se faire rougir le crâne, Sirius repensait à la conversation qu'il avait surpris, et qui lui avait donné la chair de poule. C'était sinistre, ce qu'il avait compris, et le reste, il le reléguait dans un coin de sa tête.

A l'heure dite, leur mère les appela pour le thé. Sirius tenta de savoir si le visiteur se joindrait à eux mais il semblait déjà parti. Bêtement, il s'en sentit soulagé. Alors qu'ils buvaient en silence, Némésis les félicita pour leurs tenues bien propres et repassées, et l'incident sembla clos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus tournait et retournait la lettre dans ses mains. Noël était passé depuis trois jours déjà, la fureur avait laissé place au sentiment d'abandon, puis à la simple peine gorgée de larmes rentrées. Persephon avait envoyé une lettre.

Oh, bien sûr, il était ridicule, il le savait. Le voyage coûtait cher en Portoloin, et elle et Daniel n'étaient en Inde que depuis quelques mois. Il n'était pas absolument nécessaire qu'ils rentrent pour les fêtes, d'autant qu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'habituer à leurs conditions de vie et à se faire des amis. Elle avait écrit, envoyé des cadeaux, même, dit qu'elle pensait très fort à eux, et ses parents étaient contents. Même Cassy l'était.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, et ça le rendait plus furieux que l'absence elle-même. Par Morgane toute puissante, il n'avait plus sept ans, il n'était pas dépendant de sa sœur aînée ! Il avait des amis, des secrets, et Cassy ! Sans compter ses parents ! Persephon, toute importante qu'elle pût être pour lui, n'était pas indispensable, et n'avait pas à faire tourner sa vie autour de lui !

Avec un soupir, il plia la lettre et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa chambre, tentant de se convaincre. Sans trop de succès. La boule dans sa gorge refusait de disparaître. Plus il luttait, plus il grossissait, et il envisageait de donner un grand coup de poing dans son oreiller pour se soulager quand sa porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Chou, on se fait une bataille de boules de neige ? Maintenant que Sephona n'est plus là pour s'allier avec toi, j'ai peut-être une chance.

- Rêve, sourit-il.

- Mais c'est qu'il devient insolent, ce gosse ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de son lit, un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres.

Il tendit ses mains dans sa direction, sachant ce qu'elle allait tenter.

- Nan, nan, Cassy, nan !

Elle se jeta sur lui, passant entre ses mains et ses jambes repliées pour attaquer son ventre partout où il était exposé. Aveuglé par le rire, il se défendait comme il pouvait, tentant dans le même temps de ne pas lui faire mal et de répondre à ses attaques – sans succès. Enfin, elle recula, et il put souffler, allongé de tout son long, le temps de se remettre.

- Un jour, promit-il à bout de souffle, je serai plus grand que toi et ça ne marchera pas.

- Oh, je suis sûre que tu m'auras dépassée avant juin, sourit sa sœur. Mais je serai quand même la meilleure. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il se leva pour toute réponse, attrapant son manteau avant de la suivre dans le jardin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme tous les ans, Sirius s'était éclipsé avec à peine un mot pour ses parents en arrivant à la soirée du Nouvel An du Ministère pour retrouver James, déjà occupé à faire des réserves près du buffet. Il salua rapidement Helen et Harry Potter et ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux, ravis de se retrouver et se racontant leurs vacances.

Cette année, cependant, Orion Black vint chercher Sirius au bout de quelques minutes à peine, l'air furieux.

- Sirius, vous avez quatorze ans, il est temps de cesser de vous comporter en enfant. Venez, j'ai des gens à vous présenter.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sirius suivit son père, tandis que son ami lui faisait une grimace encourageante. Plus vite le jeune Black aurait accompli ses obligations, plus vite il serait libre de retrouver James.

- Sirius, reprit son père, je vous présente Joshua Moon et ses filles, Dalila et Salomé.

Il les salua d'un signe de tête morne. Le père ne lui disait rien, évidemment, mais il lui semblait avoir déjà vu les deux filles. A Poudlard, probablement.

- Nous sommes de la même année, lui confirma la plus jeune avec un sourire dans sa direction.

- Et je suis amie avec votre nièce Narcissa, disait la grande avec un semblant de révérence pour Orion.

- Narcissa est une jeune femme délicieuse, parfaitement accomplie, sourit Orion.

Sirius soupira. Narcissa avait toujours été parfaite et le serait toujours. Si c'était pour entendre ses louanges, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là…

- Salomé m'a dit que vous étiez à Gryffondor, Sirius ? demanda Joshua.

Le jeune homme se raidit. La question n'en était pas une, et la réponse qu'il fournirait serait longuement détaillée, étudiée, et commentée. Chez les Moon comme chez les Black, probablement.

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire finalement tout en retenant un haussement d'épaules.

- Le Choixpeau a parfois des lubies, mais qui peuvent se révéler utiles, compléta Orion Black en serrant plus fort la main qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Ah, oui, murmura Moon. Il m'a semblé que vous êtes proche du jeune Potter…

- C'est exact, répliqua Sirius sans que sa voix ne laisse paraître quoi que ce soit. Nous partageons le même dortoir.

La main de son père se desserra, et un sourire apparut simultanément sur les visages des trois Moon. Sirius serra les poings, furieux contre lui-même. James et lui partageaient bien plus qu'un dortoir ! Mais le dire à ces gens, c'était s'exposer à une punition supplémentaire…

La conversation reprit entre Joshua Moon et Orion Black, qui faisaient visiblement des affaires ensemble, sans qu'aucun des jeunes ne soit mêlé à la conversation. Dalila écoutait attentivement son père, tandis que Salomé regardait fixement dans le vide, concentrée sur son attitude de petite fille modèle. Sirius, lui, tapait du pied par terre, bouillonnant de plus en plus de devoir rester là.

Finalement, son père lâcha son épaule, et il prit cela pour le signe qu'il avait le droit de s'en aller. Il fit demi-tour sans un regard pour le petit groupe et fila rejoindre James, qui l'avait attendu en dévorant des petits fours.

- Il y a des fois où j'aimerais vraiment ne pas m'appeler Black, déclara-t-il en arrivant.

James lui sourit et lui tendit le plateau.

- Oublie ça, Sirius. Bientôt, on sera l'année prochaine.

* * *

**(1)** Une fois encore, je vous renvoie à un OS que j'ai écris précédemment, _N'attendez pas demain_. ( : / www . fanfiction s / 5913166 / 1 / Nattendez-pas-demain) C'est pas pour me faire de la pub, mais comme on a décidé de s'appuyer sur cet élément, il est parfois nécessaire d'en parler.

Et comme l'annonce James, c'est l'année **1975** qui commence ! Celle du premier G7, de la fin de la monarchie éthiopienne, du début de la dictature de Pol-Pot au Cambodge, des accords d'Helsinki et de la mort de Franco. C'est l'année au cours de laquelle le Congrès Américain officialise le système métrique, même s'il ne l'utilisera jamais (si si, je vous jure, c'est vrai).

C'est l'année de naissance de Boulet (ben quoi ?) et de Kate Winslet, celle de la mort de Pierre Dac, Joséphine Baker, Hailé Sélassié (en toute logique), Pasolini et Hannah Arendt (sans doute une de mes philosophes préférées).

C'est enfin l'année qui nous permet aujourd'hui de regarder _Les dents de la mer_ (Spielberg, obviously), le _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ et _Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou_, à la télé, c'est également la première diffusion de _Starsky et Hutch_ ; d'écouter les Sex Pistols et Iron Maiden, _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_ (no comment), _Alive_ de Kiss et _Born to run_ de Springsteen ; de lire... heu... Deleuze, Grossman ou Bonnefoy ? Pas beaucoup de trucs parus cette année-là, apparemment... Côté BD, c'est mieux, Gotlib et Alexis lancent le journal _Fluide glacial_.

Et après ce rappel historique long et commenté... Vous pouvez bien sûr laisser tout plein de **reviews** !


	32. Farce(s) sans conséquence(s)

Hem...

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit "pas trop longtemps" et "le 20 novembre"... Que voulez-vous, quand certaines scènes ne veulent pas s'écrire et qu'on doit jongler avec deux emplois du temps chargés... On fait ce qu'on peut...

A ce propos, si je bosse pendant les vacances, que j'arrive à me motiver, et que Tallia est dispo, j'espère pouvoir écrire et poster le **chapitre suivant** d'ici au 20 février. J'espère vraiment. Ca devrait être jouable. Pour celui d'après... je vous dirai à ce moment. (Qui a dit qu'un master 2 c'était la glande ? Je suis sûre que j'aurai moins de boulot en stage !)

Sinon, je remercie **Sunday, Mia, Marjane, Lisa, Silva, Lilou, Eldar, Agrond, Wizzette, Grain de Sable** et **Mili** pour les reviews, mots gentils et encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir !

J'ai également noté une augmentation de mon nombre de "**followers**"... Ca me fait très plaisir, et je vous remercie ici, je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire vous plait... Mais sachez-le, j'adore les reviews parce qu'elles permettent de créer un lien plus spécifique avec les lecteurs, et elles n'ont pas besoin d'être très élaborées pour me toucher. Alors n'hésitez pas. ;)

Pour répondre à la question sur l'origine du **titre** du dernier chapitre (aucune proposition, je ne vous félicite pas), c'est un minuscule extrait d'**_Avec le temps_**, de Léo Ferré, une chanson superbe que vous devriez connaitre !

* * *

Rappel **chronologique **: Nos personnages ont une petite avance sur nous (en terme d'année, hein...) et vivent actuellement les mois de janvier et février **1975**. Ils sont donc en quatrième année.

Au niveau des **personnages :**

**Driana **(la Kenyanne), **Lizzie **(qui parle beaucoup) et **Margaret **(qui a plein d'idées loufoques) sont les camarades de dortoir de Lily. Y logent aussi **Sarah **et **Mary**, dont les autres sont moins proches.

Dans l'équipe de Quidditch de James, il y a **Franck Londubat** (capitaine et batteur), **Bell** (batteur), **Ana Berkley** (attrapeuse), **Driana **(gardienne), **Sato** et **Pratwell** (poursuiveurs). **Alice Spinett** est la petite amie de Franck.

Rogue partage son dortoir avec **Mulciber**, **Yaxley** et **Avery**. Chez les filles, il y a **Alecto Carrow, Andromède Parkinson**, et **Salomé Moon**, dont la soeur **Dalila** est une amie de Narcissa Black. On les a croisées toutes les deux aux chapitres 29 et 31. Un an au-dessus de Sev, on trouve **Wilkes** et **Rosier**, ce dernier étant un cousin de Sev par les Prince (voir chapitre 26).

**Marilind** Curring est une troisième année de Poufsoufle - et une ancienne connaissance de Remus.

**Aaron Parker** est le professeur de DCFM (point bonus à qui trouve d'où vient son nom).

Je vous rappelle l'existence dans le monde sorcier des **_Fab three_**, un groupe de rock sorcier inspiré des Beatles et que les jeunes adorent (voir chapitre 29)

Et je ne présente plus le _**Le Précis d'animagi en toute simplicité**_...

* * *

**Farce(s) sans conséquence(s)**

_J'ai attendu la rentrée pour te souhaiter une bonne année, Sirius, ne voulant pas risquer que tante Némésis l'ouvre. Je n'ose imaginer ta punition. Noël n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? J'ai __le __souvenir de soirées interminables où nous ne pouvions ni parler ni partir… Tu dois donc être ravi de retrouver Poudlard – comment vont tes amis, d'ailleurs ? Tu leur transmettras mon meilleur souvenir._

Avec un sourire, Sirius plia le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche. Par habitude, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard derrière James, aperçut Regulus et Narcissa, Rogue, les sœurs Moon... Il se pencha alors vers ses amis pour leur transmettre le message d'Andromeda. Il y avait des noms qu'il ne fallait mieux pas prononcer à voix trop haute, même au milieu des Gryffondor.

Ils sourirent.

- Comment va le bébé ? demanda James.

- Bien, apparemment. Il a commencé à donner des coups, elle me dit.

La conversation dériva rapidement sur les cousines de Sirius et les vacances de noël, et ils atteignirent la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où l'arrivée du professeur ne les perturba pas le moins du monde. Ce dernier finit donc par interrompre son débit monocorde pour demander à Sirius de se taire.

- Mais Monsieur, le sujet dont nous parlons est vital !

- Vraiment ? Votre vie serait-elle en danger dans cette salle, Monsieur Black ?

- Tout à fait ! affirma le garçon, ce qui déclencha quelques rires étouffés.

Le professeur se pinça le nez, insistant néanmoins :

- Je vous prierai de vous concentrer un peu plus sur les vampires, Monsieur Black.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement surpris.

Les rires augmentèrent.

- Deux heures de retenue, Monsieur Black, asséna le Professeur d'une voix toujours calme, et l'hilarité prit fin. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour avoir les détails.

Il reprit ensuite le fil de son cours, que les quatre garçons tentèrent scrupuleusement de suivre pendant au moins cinq minutes entières. Mais non, c'était impossible. Ils demanderaient leurs notes aux filles, comme d'habitude. Enfin, depuis quelques temps, elles semblaient moins attentives, et leurs cours se couvraient de dessins. Ils avaient comparé : c'était Mary qui dessinait le mieux, et le plus varié. Sarah dessinait des cœurs, Lily des fleurs… Lizzie et Margaret plus de choses, mais ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à savoir quoi. Driana, elle… écrivait des petits commentaires sur le prof. Ses cours étaient les plus drôles à récupérer, mais vraiment pas les plus complets.

Le cours de Potions qui suivit fut au moins aussi ennuyeux aux yeux de Sirius. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence attentif et d'élèves qui farfouillaient dans leurs ingrédients, le garçon se pencha vers James, avec qui il partageait un chaudron :

- A ton avis, il me faut combien de temps avant de faire exploser la potion ?

- Une demi-heure, chuchota James.

- Moins.

- Ouais, possible… On tente ?

Avec le même sourire de connivence, ils commencèrent à jeter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main dans le chaudron. La potion n'explosa pas, mais vira au marron à toute allure, tout en dégageant une fumée nauséabonde. Devant eux, Rogue se retourna avec une grimace de mépris :

- Vous êtes vraiment deux crétins.

- Au moins, on a pas les cheveux graisseux, répliqua Sirius avec une bouffée de colère.

La réponse du Serpentard fut noyée par la voix furieuse du professeur Slughorn, qui vida le chaudron des deux Gryffondor, leur donna six heures de retenue, ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire.

- Quelqu'un a une idée pour les Serpentard ? demanda Sirius en sortant du cours, regardant du coin de l'œil Rogue, qui discutait avec Moon. Ce soir, j'irai bien en « maraude », comme dit Cassy…

- J'ai eu des Bombabouses, pour noël, proposa Peter.

- On l'a déjà fait, ça, fit Sirius avec une moue déçue.

- Rien ne vaut les classiques, dit James. Et puis, on a pas d'autre idée si on veut faire ça ce soir. On en cherchera d'autres pour la prochaine fois.

- Au fait, il t'a filé quoi, Parker ?

- Récurage de la Salle des Trophées, sourit-il.

- Parfait. Tu finis à quelle heure ? On t'y rejoindra, proposa Remus.

Leur plan se déroula sans le moindre accroc, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, en direction des cachots. Ils installèrent soigneusement les Bombabouses à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard pour que l'odeur les envahisse dès que quelqu'un marcherait dessus, tout en tentant de les dissimuler au mieux.

- Et un sort d'invisibilité, ça existe pas ? râlait Sirius.

- Si, chuchota Remus, mais c'est super compliqué à faire.

- Faut que j'apprenne, décida Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et James lui sourit, avant de donner le signal du départ. Ils se couchèrent satisfaits : l'année commençait bien.

Ils en furent encore plus convaincus le lendemain, tandis que les Serpentard arrivaient dans la Grande Salle suivis par une odeur nauséabonde, et l'air profondément agacés. Il était évident qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais à se méfier, c'était jouissif. Un bref regard vers la table des professeurs leur fit croiser les yeux furieux du Professeur McGonagall, clairement dirigés vers eux… Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve, pas vrai ?

La voix de son père résonna dans l'esprit de James, et il courba soudain la tête sous l'effet d'une vague de culpabilité. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser en regardant Rogue et Avery qui entraient dans la salle, aussi puants que les autres, peut-être un peu moins bravaches que d'habitude… Et il sourit de contentement. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas supporter ces types.

A côté de lui, il sentit l'agacement d'Evans monter d'un cran et le regard noir qu'elle devait lui lancer. Il leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de l'ignorer. Cette fille était une peste.

- Je suis sûre que c'est vous, lui lança-t-elle. C'est bien votre genre d'idées stupides…

- Ce n'est qu'une blague, Evans ! sourit-il, narquois.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il se réjouit intérieurement. C'était si facile de faire sortir la rousse de ses gonds, si facile, et toujours aussi drôle.

- Sauf que c'est systématique. Tout le temps les mêmes, et ils vous ont rien fait ! Hein, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Serpentard, Potter ?

- Ils sont nuls, fit James en haussant les épaules.

Elle garda un instant les yeux fixés sur lui, semblant hésiter, avant de lui tourner brusquement le dos pour parler avec Margaret. Bon débarras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Avery et Mulciber discutaient avec Rosier. Severus hésita à aller s'assoir avec eux pendant un instant, avant de s'installer à une table isolée. Il sortit son livre de potions et le feuilleta sans la moindre conviction. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'adéquat. Pas plus que dans ceux des cinquième et sixième années, qu'il avait pourtant étudié. Il aurait bien voulu aller piocher dans la Réserve, mais il voyait mal comment justifier sa demande auprès du Professeur Slughorn.

Yaxley, Moon et Parkinson s'approchèrent de lui.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda son camarade.

Il secoua la tête. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils cherchaient un moyen de se venger des Gryffondor, mais toutes les idées qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à maintenant comportaient trop de risques de se faire prendre.

- Black dîne parfois à notre table, glissa Moon. On pourrait mettre quelque chose dans son verre.

- Et les autres ? demanda Parkinson sans desserrer les dents. Cet arrogant de Potter, et les deux falots qui ricanent toujours derrière. Non, ils doivent tous payer.

- Et un sort ? proposa Severus, revenant à son idée première. Il suffirait d'être discret.

- On n'en connait pas tellement d'offensifs, soupira Moon. On pourrait chercher, mais pour l'instant…

- Prince ! appela Rosier d'une voix claire.

Severus redressa la tête. Il arrivait à Rosier, quand ça lui prenait, de l'appeler par le nom de sa mère. Il hésitait à mettre telle ou telle intention derrière cette lubie, mais pensait globalement que c'était une bonne chose. Prince, chez les Serpentard, sonnait toujours mieux que Rogue. Sa popularité grandissante en semblait d'ailleurs l'indice.

Il se leva et rejoignit la table des trois autres, suivi par ses camarades. Quand un Rosier vous appelait, seul un Malefoy ou un Black pouvait se permettre de ne pas faire le déplacement. Peut-être éventuellement un Moon. Encore que l'âge ait aussi son importance selon les circonstances - et le sexe, bien sûr.

- Toujours pas de plan, fit Mulciber.

Ce n'était pas véritablement une question, et Severus secoua la tête en confirmation.

- Il suffit d'inventer une potion, proposa Rosier d'un ton qui aurait été nonchalant s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fixés sur Rogue, ne le lâchant pas, comme un serpent observant sa proie. Severus frissonna.

- Ou un sort, fit doucement Moon – l'autre Moon, l'aînée.

Elle et les deux Black s'étaient approchés pendant la conversation, se plaçant derrière Rosier. Le tableau que formaient ces héritiers de grandes familles avait un côté décalé, désuet mais pourtant immuable. Des profils gravés dans la pierre n'auraient pu être plus intemporels.

- C'est une idée, murmura Severus en inclinant un peu la tête, réfléchissant déjà.

- Salomé est douée en Sortilèges, dit sa sœur, et notre famille a un certain don pour les… enchantements. Elle pourra t'aider.

Severus hocha la tête, plus sombre. Il n'avait rien contre sa camarade, mais il préférait travailler seul – ou avec Lily. Narcissa hocha la tête, signifiant la fin de la conversation, et il repartait vers sa table lorsque la voix d'Avery parvint jusqu'à lui :

- Inutile bien sûr de te dire qu'il serait… fâcheux que ta Sang-de-Bourbe ait vent de nos projets.

Severus reprit son chemin sans se retourner, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa robe. Ne surtout pas montrer à Avery que sa remarque le touchait, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Bien sûr que Lily ne devait pas savoir qu'ils prévoyaient une revanche contre les Gryffondor ! Et que, comme ils étaient de la même année que les coupables, c'étaient lui et ses camarades qui avaient été chargés de l'accomplissement du plan !

Elle était tellement honnête, tellement droite, tellement… tellement Gryffondor ! Qu'elle s'emploierait probablement à détruire leur projet par pure bonté d'âme, par cette espèce de fidélité absurde qu'elle avait envers les gens de sa maison, même ces quatre crétins qu'elle appelait elle-même ainsi. Il était des moments où Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa meilleure amie – et cette idée lui serrait le cœur, bien conscient que cette incompréhension n'était pas que passagère et finirait par prendre de l'importance.

Il leur fallut quelques semaines pour parvenir enfin à un résultat qui leur parut satisfaisant. Severus avait passé de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque, avec et sans Moon, pour trouver une idée à la fois réalisable et efficace, puis encore un temps fou pour la développer et l'améliorer, avec l'aide de sa camarade. Au départ très méfiant, il avait finalement reconnu les capacités de la jeune fille, et appréciait sa manière de travailler, efficace et minimaliste. Comme elle ne se sentait pas obligée de lui faire la conversation, il ne l'appréciait que davantage.

Ils évitèrent de peu l'incident lorsque Lily arriva un soir dans leur local, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux sur un sort d'amplification. Elle se figea à la vue de l'autre fille, puis s'avança en lui tendant la main :

- Moon, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, confirma l'autre en inclinant la tête sans faire mine de serrer la main de la Gryffondor. Et toi c'est Evans.

- Oui, fit Lily en ramenant sa main vers elle avant de lancer la deuxième salve. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais avec Sev ?

- Un… projet, répondit la Serpentard avec un sourire qui ne dépassait pas quelques centimètres.

- Ah ? de quel genre ?

- C'est plutôt un… échange de bons procédés, intervint Severus. Je lui montre des trucs en potions, elle me donne un coup de main en Sortilèges.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ? s'exclama Lily sans se méfier. Je suis très douée en Sortilèges, tu sais, c'est ce que dit Flitwick.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Salomé d'un ton narquois auquel Lily répondit par un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas pensé, éluda Severus en haussant les épaules. Ca te dérange si on reporte notre séance à demain ?

- Non… déclara Lily en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je vais pouvoir aller voir l'entraînement de Driana, du coup. A demain ?

- A demain, confirma son ami.

- A la prochaine, Moon, fit-elle d'un ton plus froid.

Cette dernière ne répliqua pas, attendant plusieurs minutes après que Lily ait fermé la porte derrière elle pour commenter :

- Elle est… amusante, ton amie. Fraîche. Spontanée.

- Gryffondor, fut la seule réplique de Severus.

Moon se le tint pour dit et retourna à son sort.

Lily, de son côté, rejoignit ses amies sur les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch et leur expliqua rapidement la situation en prenant place. Devant elles, les joueurs de l'équipe s'apprêtaient à prendre les airs en écoutant les dernières recommandations de Londubat, et Lily ressentit le léger pincement d'excitation qui la prenait toujours quand elle regardait un match de Quidditch.

Elle adorait décidément ce sport. Elle aimait voler, aussi, simplement pour la sensation de vitesse, le paysage qui défilait, et le vent dans ses cheveux. Oh, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la compétition, mais assister à un match lui mettait toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres. L'émerveillement n'avait toujours pas cessé.

Devant elle, Peter et Margaret avaient repris leur éternelle bataille entre les clubs de Flaquemare et de Wigtown, chacun tentant d'assommer l'autre à coup de nom, de chiffre, ou de grande déclaration.

Lizzie était restée travailler avec Sarah et Mary, aussi Lily se tourna-t-elle vers les deux autres garçons.

- Et toi, Remus, commença-t-elle, tu soutiens un club en particulier ?

- Les Catapultes, dit-il fièrement. Toi ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas que je les connais assez, sourit la jeune fille. Mais j'aime bien les Harpies. Une équipe composée uniquement de femmes, je trouve ça chouette.

- T'es une féministe dans l'âme, hein ?

- Peut-être, rit-elle.

- Ma sœur Cassy est comme toi, répliqua Remus avec un clin d'œil.

- Et toi, Black ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il était silencieux. Et calme. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté – et un peu inquiétant, quelque part.

- Traditionnellement… Ma famille soutient les Flèches d'Appleby, fit-il d'un ton neutre sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur James qui faisait la passe à Sato.

- Et toi, tu les soutiens ? insista Lily – côtoyer Severus lui avait donné l'habitude des demi-mots.

Pas que les sentiments de Black sur les Flèches lui importaient tant que ça, mais enfin ça passait le temps, quoi.

- Ils jouent de la même façon depuis que je me souviens de les avoir vu jouer, soupira Black. Et je n'ai pas envie de les soutenir juste parce que c'est ce que ma famille fait. J'aime bien les Frelons, en fait. Ce Verpey, là, leur nouveau batteur… Il a une certaine allure.

- Faut avouer, confirma Remus, les yeux brillants.

- Il n'a peur de rien, ajouta Sirius en s'animant devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune fille. Il se jette devant le Cognard, c'est impressionnant ! Il a sauvé ses coéquipiers plusieurs fois où tout le monde les voyait frappés de plein fouet ! Un vrai génie de la batte !

- Il doit valoir le coup d'œil, oui… fit Lily, envieuse.

- T'as jamais vu un match de club ? demanda Remus.

Elle secoua la tête.

- L'été, je suis chez mes parents, tu sais… Le monde sorcier me parait loin, en général… Au mieux je passe quelques jours chez Driana, mais c'est tout…

- Oh, mais il faut que tu vives ça un jour ! asséna Remus. C'est dément à voir, y a une ambiance folle, et c'est beaucoup plus rapide et grisant qu'un match à Poudlard ! Tu vas adorer, je t'assure.

- Arrête, tu me fais envie, sourit-elle. Je me renseignerai, peut-être que cet été je pourrai… Si je propose à Driana…

Le reste de l'entraînement passa rapidement pendant qu'ils admiraient les passes de leurs camarades et que Remus lui racontait des anecdotes des différents matchs auxquels il avait assisté. Lily souriait, amusée de le voir comme ça, lui qui était d'habitude plus renfermé et secret. C'était agréable.

Sirius, lui, regardait les passes des joueurs sans les voir, préparant un plan qui mijotait depuis un certain temps déjà. Quelques jours plus tard, sûr de lui, il put enfin le mettre à exécution. Le soir venu, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir, il se planta devant Remus, qui lisait tranquillement sur son lit.

- Je veux tenter la transformation.

Son ami l'observa attentivement en plissant les yeux. Sirius passa d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement un peu embarrassé – ce qui était exactement l'effet recherché – mais soutint son regard.

- Combien d'os dans la patte arrière ?

Il assomma son ami d'une bonne douzaine de questions, mais Sirius avait toujours la réponse. Sans hésiter, la réponse exacte du premier coup. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, posa de nouvelles questions, et constata la même chose. Il dû donc se résoudre :

- Bon, d'accord. Mais vous suivez scrupuleusement le _Précis_. Pas d'écart, pas de précipitation, on va doucement.

James et Peter hochèrent la tête.

- Sirius ? insista Remus.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna ce dernier en s'emparant de l'ouvrage qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à tomber en lambeaux.

- _La transformation est épuisante et demande beaucoup de concentration tant qu'elle n'est pas maîtrisée_, lut-il. _Faites des tentatives par étapes, en commençant petit. La main ou le pied ne sont pas recommandés, cependant, car ce sont des membres incroyablement complexes, portant de nombreuses transformations. Préférez un bras ou une jambe_.

- Tu veux commencer ? lui proposa James.

Sirius avait déjà posé le livre sur le lit et s'était assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur sa jambe gauche. La démarche, il la connaissait par cœur, il l'avait lue et relue à de nombreuses reprises en attendant que Remus donne enfin son accord, jouant avec l'idée d'essayer tout seul – sans jamais oser. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais voir Remus en colère lui faisait peur. Respirant profondément, calmement, il se concentra sur son bras, tentant de visualiser avec son esprit chaque os, chaque muscle, chaque vaisseau, chaque centimètre carré de peau, et d'y superposer les éléments correspondants de l'anatomie du chien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il se passe rien, et il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque l'équivalent d'une décharge d'éclair lui explosa dans le bras. Les trois autres poussèrent un cri dans un bel ensemble, le sortant de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Que… Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vous avez vu quelque chose ?

- Ton bras s'est recouvert de poils noirs et longs, Sirius ! s'exclama James, tout excité. T'as pas vu ?!

- C'est allé vite…

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Remus.

- Vidé, admit Sirius en s'appuyant contre les montants de son lit.

Il avait le souffle coupé, le sang battait à ses temps, son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, il aurait voulu plaquer ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de sortir mais il n'avait même plus la force d'élever ses bras.

- A mon tour, à mon tour, réclamait James.

Luttant pour ne pas baisser les paupières, Sirius regarda James qui, soudain calme, tentait à son tour de transformer son bras – visualisant probablement la patte de son cerf. Il lui sembla que le temps qui s'écoulait était encore plus long que pour lui, et il allait fermer définitivement les yeux lorsque le membre de James s'allongea d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de surprise – tandis que James sursautait et se redressait d'un coup en agrippant son bras.

- Wouah… C'est super impressionnant, chuchota-t-il.

Il leur semblait soudain à tous qu'ils étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Ce projet qu'ils menaient depuis deux ans prenait soudain une réalité tangible, presque effrayante si elle n'avait pas été aussi excitante.

- Peter, tu veux tenter ?

Il grimaça mais s'assit avec un visage résolu, se concentrant pour transformer sa jambe droite. Il resta un bon moment sans bouger, le visage congestionné, sans que rien ne se passe, et il finit par soupirer d'un air découragé.

- Ca viendra, tu verras, le rassura James. Un rat, c'est beaucoup plus petit qu'un homme, ça ne doit pas faciliter les choses.

- Ca doit être ça, marmonna Peter.

- On va se coucher ? bailla Sirius. Je suis lessivé.

- On retentera demain, déclara James qui se glissait déjà sous ses draps.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna, Remus fut le seul à se lever. Il dû secouer ses amis à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils daignent ouvrir les yeux, et Sirius fut le premier à se plaindre de la douleur persistante qu'il ressentait dans son bras gauche. Quand Peter et James se joignirent aux plaintes, Remus affirma que c'était à cause de leur tentative de transformation. Le jeune Black grogna, se rendant à l'évidence : à ce rythme-là, il ne serait probablement pas un animagus avant l'été.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le persuada qu'il rêvait encore. C'est seulement lorsque James lui rentra dedans, surpris par son arrêt brutal, et lâcha un « aïe ! » retentissant, qu'il fut convaincu que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

D'un bout à l'autre de la table, les Gryffondor étaient vêtus de robes d'un vert scintillant. Certains, visiblement agacés, avaient sorti leur baguette, mais les sorts qu'ils jetaient n'avaient pas le moindre effet. Avançant lentement vers quatre places libres, les quatre garçons s'assirent sans entendre le cri d'avertissement de Driana – et se retrouvèrent aussitôt habillés en vert.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna Peter, à peine réveillé.

- Un sort, mais on ne sait pas qui l'a jeté et comment, expliqua Alice Spinett d'un ton agacé. Dès que quelqu'un s'assied, la couleur change, et y a rien qui marche, on peut pas l'arrêter.

- On est donc coincés en vert… jusqu'à quand ? s'intéressa James en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit un signe d'ignorance et retourna à ses pancakes. Le jeune Potter se renfrogna.

- C'est forcément un coup des Serpentard, fit-il à voix haute.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius, toujours mal réveillé.

- On est à leurs couleurs ! s'exclama James. Et en plus, on a pas arrêté de leur faire des blagues depuis la rentrée…

- Mais ils savent pas que c'est nous, pourtant… Si ?

- Sirius, fit Remus d'un ton très calme, ils savent parfaitement que c'est nous. Tout le monde sait que c'est nous. La preuve, on finit une fois sur deux en retenue.

Ils mangèrent ensuite dans un silence relatif, coupé de temps à autre par les récriminations de James, qui supportait mal qu'on l'affuble de la couleur verte. Il finit d'ailleurs par se lever subitement.

- Suivez-moi, lâcha-t-il.

Les autres s'exécutèrent et filèrent avec lui vers la sortie, à la suite de Rogue et Mulciber. Ils avaient parcouru plusieurs mètres dans le parc lorsque James lança la première attaque : après tout, il avait envie d'une revanche, et n'importe quel Serpentard faisait l'affaire.

Pris par surprise, les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs baguettes qu'ils étaient déjà partis, sous le rire de Peter. Sirius et Remus avaient également sorti leurs instruments et, à eux quatre, ils regardaient les Serpentard tenter de se défaire des deux maléfices du Saucisson que James et Sirius avaient lancés.

A peine étaient-ils debout que les deux Gryffondor lancèrent un nouveau sort, que Rogue esquiva à la dernière minute, tandis que Mulciber le recevait de plein fouet.

- Alors, Rogue, on ose s'en prendre à plus fort que soi ?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, moi, au moins, répliqua le Serpentard avant de lancer un sort vers James.

- Parce que s'en prendre à une maison entière avec un sort indétectable, ce n'est pas lâche, évidemment, fit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pas plus que de poser des bombabouses pendant…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un maléfice d'entrave de James, qui bloqua le geste du bras qu'il préparait contre Sirius. Ce dernier allait en profiter pour lancer un nouveau sort lorsque :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix de Lily Evans retentit derrière eux et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! s'exclamait la jeune fille, rouge de colère.

Elle passa entre Sirius et James en les poussant par les épaules, pour se placer devant son ami qui peinait à regagner sa liberté de mouvements.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment pas bien, de vous mettre à quatre pour attaquer quelqu'un ? criait-elle maintenant, révoltée. Déjà que vous n'arrêtez pas de l'embêter, maintenant faut lui lancer des sorts ? Mais arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

James sourit.

- Pousse-toi, Evans, on a pas fini.

Elle croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard. Parfois, de très rares fois, James Potter n'était pas un abruti complet. Mais pas aujourd'hui, visiblement.

- Faudra que tu m'ensorcelles d'abord.

- Mais nan, t'es une Gryffondor, toi… Allez, pousse-toi, je te dis !

Derrière elle, Rogue était enfin revenu à lui, tout comme Mulciber, et ils se préparaient visiblement à répliquer lorsque la grande ombre d'Hagrid se projeta sur leur groupe, accompagnée de la grosse voix de son propriétaire, demandant ce qui se passait. Chacun partit donc de son côté en échangeant des regards noirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Le père d'Ophelia, il lui a promis qu'il l'emmènerait à un concert des Fab Three cet été, tu te rends compte, la chance !

Remus hocha la tête, souriant. Marilind était tellement mignonne quand elle s'emballait comme ça.

- J'aimerais tellement les voir en vrai, pas toi ? Ils sont tellement beaux, et puis ils chantent tellement bien !

Il haussa les épaules. Il aimait bien les trois coqueluches de la jeunesse sorcière, d'autant plus que Cassy les écoutait à longueur de journée. Mais l'enthousiasme délirant de certaines filles lui semblait quand même un peu bizarre. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si beaux, hein, fallait pas exagérer !

- D'ailleurs, tu sais que Jim Jagger a rompu ses fiançailles ? C'est absolument fantastique !

- Oui, je… Les filles de ma classe en ont parlé, je crois. C'était juste avant noël, non ?

- C'est ça, lui sourit-elle.

Et il cessa à nouveau de l'écouter, ébloui par son joli sourire et assourdi par son cœur dont le rythme s'était brusquement accéléré.

Quand il rejoignit ses amis, il s'assit avec un profond soupir et un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vague.

- Remus est amoureux, chantonna Peter, le tirant de ses rêveries.

Il rougit furieusement, et plongea dans son sac pour cacher son état et échapper aux moqueries de ses amis. Peine perdue.

- Alors, c'était quoi, la « leçon » du jour ? demanda Sirius en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

- Le sortilège d'Allégresse.

- Ah ben je comprends mieux ta belle humeur ! s'exclama Peter sous les rires de James et Sirius.

- Et pourquoi tu lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi ? demanda Sirius.

Remus rougit davantage et secoua la tête.

- Je suis sérieux, insista le jeune Black. Ca fait trois ans que tu lui donnes des cours, et vous êtes allés à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ! Demande-lui, je pense pas que tu risques grand-chose.

- Il a raison, Remus, appuyèrent James et Peter.

Le loup-garou souffla doucement, tentant de dégager la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, avant de réussir à dire, à voix basse :

- Et qu'est-ce que je dirais… vous savez. La lune.

- Oh.

Le silence se fit autour de la table pendant quelques instants, les trois autres garçons contemplant les difficultés de l'entreprise et un aspect de la lycanthropie de Remus auquel ils n'avaient jamais pensé auparavant.

- Et alors ? Tu peux lui dire la vérité, finit par lâcher Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle te connait, comme nous on te connait. Je vois pas pourquoi elle réagirait mal.

Remus fit la moue, non convaincu. Mais l'idée était lancée et il ne s'en déferait pas si facilement. Parce que c'était tentant… Il replongea doucement dans ses rêveries tandis que les autres rejoignaient leurs devoirs.

* * *

Et maintenant, outre les **reviews** habituelles, je réclame votre aide !

Voilà, je me suis pris la lubie de me faire des **playlists** pour chacun de nos personnages, en me disant que ça pouvait m'aider à les écrire. Vous pouvez les consulter sur mon LJ, même que je vous donne le lien direct (enlevez les espaces) : : / / lapaumee . livejournal 25236 .html

Sauf que pour l'instant, comme vous pourrez le constater, ces playlists sont particulièrement pauvres, donc si vous avez des idées… N'hésitez pas ! Seule contrainte, je préfère des chansons qui ne soient pas en français – ou carrément sans paroles, histoire de me concentrer sur ce que j'écris et pas sur ce que dis la chanson. Une fois qu'elles seront constituées, je posterai les liens sur LJ.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et d'être encore dans l'aventure, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes à tous, et... A très vite !


End file.
